Sangre de Hermanos
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Último fanfic sobre "No such luck". Un AU donde la vida de Lincoln es completamente afectada y él, con la ayuda de un misterioso personaje del Más Allá, también cambiará para siempre. Semi-Crossover con Saint Seiya: Next Dimension.
1. Chapter 1

**Sangre de Hermanos:** **Pensaba en considerarlo un crossover con Saint Seiya y The Loud House a este proyecto, el cual lo venía pensando desde hacía varios días, pero al final estará para la sección de "Story" porque no lo leerían muchos, siguiendo el consejo de Fipe2, también es mi posición, porque tengo otro que es con The Loud House y Resident Evil donde solo tres lo siguen y tengo un solo review.**

 **Con respecto a esta historia, la considero también como una "secuela" y también un AU de mi otro fanfic llamado "Broma de los Dioses: Karma de los Loud", donde los sucesos aquí se centrarán durante el episodio "No such luck", pero será con tintes más oscuros y fríos. Por favor, sean amables XD, nah, es broma, tranquilos, respeto toda crítica pero que no sea ofensiva o para lastimar, porque esas no las acepto para nada.**

 **Bueno, sí, de vuelta con "No such luck" y creo que va a durar bastante el material para los fans, ya que todos sabemos lo imbéciles que se comportó la familia Loud con el pobre Lincoln, les juro que apoyar a Lynn y a Lisa, en especial a ella por una teoría, ¡una teoría! de la cual no estás 100% seguro hasta haberlo comprobado por completo, lo terminaron por alejar del círculo familiar.**

 **Y con respecto a la trama de esta historia, no será larga, por ahí de 11 capítulos, no quiero extenderme mucho y haré todo lo posible para que sean capítulos bastante largos, si me llego a demorar, les pido disculpas pero con la Facultad se me corta mucho el tiempo y además estoy en Wattpad (y la verdad mi cuenta ahí está bien muerta, lo lamento mucho por los seguidores, pero para las Vacaciones de Invierno las retomaré enseguida), así que tengan paciencia, amigos. Volviendo a la trama, esta historia transcurrirá, como dije, durante el episodio "No such luck", después de que Lynn ganará el partido de baseball y al pobre Lincoln lo utilizaran como un "Objeto de la Buena Suerte", cosa que hizo hervirle la sangre a más de uno de los fans y como verán, el pobre albino, sintiéndose rechazado, aunque al principio sostiene que lo hizo por su familia, al final se dará cuenta de que todo terminó siendo un fracaso y sintiéndose abandonado por todos ellos, entra en la depresión y la tristeza, ya que no solo en su familia, sino también en la escuela es tildado de "raro" y con todo colapsando, una "ayuda" del Pasado le brindará todo lo necesario para alcanzar el camino perdido, pero con un precio que podría ser muy alto.**

 **Otra cosa importante y es que este fanfic será un "semi-crossover", pero no lo pondré en ese tipo porque nadie lo leería, así que estará en el lado de "Story".**

 **Y como siempre digo, no soy dueño de The Loud House, ésta pertenece a Chris Savino y a Nickelodeon, lo mismo va para los personajes de Saint Seiya: Next Dimension, Clásico y The Lost Canvas, éstos son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shükan Shönen Jump.**

 **Otra advertencia: Esta historia es clasificación "T" por lenguaje fuerte, puede haber violencia en algún que otro capítulo y hasta un posible Loudcest, no diré cuál de las hermanas podría estar con Lincoln, eso lo descubrirán por sí mismos con el correr de los capítulos :). **

**Así que disfruten y comenten :).**

 **¡Comencemos!.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Abandonado Podía sentir esa presión dentro de aquel estúpido traje de ardilla, el símbolo y mascota del equipo de baseball local de Royal Woods, esa era su prisión, su tormento, su tortura, su piedra que llevaría, igual que el mito de Sisifo, Rey y también fundador de Éfira, donde al morir su castigo era empujar para siempre una enorme piedra en una montaña empinada. ¿Qué había hecho de malo? ¿Cuál era su desgracia? ¿Acaso...? No...No podía culparlos, lo había hecho por ellos, siempre estaba dispuesto a poner el pecho ante las balas por su familia, quería demostrar que él estaría para darles una mano, una luz en el camino más oscuro de las noches que simbolizaba para aquellos los largos días mortales, pero ahora, él era simplemente un "excluido", un "rechazado", un "olvidado", un "desterrado", un "maldito", alguien que portaba la mala suerte.

¿Cómo era posible que llegara a esa estúpida y ridícula conclusión? ¿Qué había pasado con los lazos familiares y el amor mismo en aquella familia? ¿Por qué lo alejaban de todo?.

Esa presión lo estaba matando y más todavía con el día que hacía afuera, bajo el Sol abrazador, el cual estaba mostrando su cara para cuando llegase el Verano Boreal, él debía estar siempre bajo la máscara, como un condenado, como el "Hombre de la Máscara de Hierro" de Francia, el monstruo que debían mantener alejado de todos, ya que solamente era de desgracias.

Forcejaba por liberarse de aquel estúpido traje, quería ser libre, sentir el aire fresco en su cuerpo y que jamás fuera tratado como un "Tótem" de la buena suerte. Él aún batallaba contra su lado racional por el hecho de que su familia se había convertido en una tropa de idiotas, un grupo de supersticiosos, de los cuales hasta los propios americanos se burlaban de los que eran de los Estados del Sur por considerarlos de esa categoría, pero parecía que la broma se había dirigido y caído como una bomba sobre su casa y eso trajo efectos colaterales, ya que toda esa "idolatría" y el tener ese traje de ardilla para que pudieran recibir la buena suerte, se había esparcido como el viento por los llanos, ya que en la escuela comenzaron a burlarse del pobre Lincoln, poniéndole apodos, horribles, desagradables, apodos como _"Ahí va el Niño Ardilla", "Su familia lo usa como Tótem de la buena suerte, que gente más estúpida", "Hey, Lincoln, ¿acaso ya no te quieren y te mandan afuera?", "Pobre fracasado"_ , todos esos insultos eran cuchillos que se hundían en lo más profundo de su corazón y lo herían, pero se mantenía de pie, ¿a qué costa? ¿para qué? Su propia familia le trataba como un animal, estando afuera de la casa, alejado del calor hogareño. Ellos dormían, comían y disfrutaban todo, mientras que él debía estar con el perro.

¿A eso le llamaba "amor familiar"? Era una payasada que hasta el más sabio lo diría y remarcaría con una profunda furia hacia la Familia Loud por lo ocurrido.

Pero lo peor no solo eran los insultos: Pensó que podría soportar hasta que la temporada de baseball terminara y así sería libre del traje; por desgracia no fue así, ya que durante esas dos largas semanas, las cuales parecían eternas, provocaron otro bombazo contra el precario edificio mental que se trataba de sostener en medio del bombardeo.

\- _"Lincoln, lo siento mucho, pero no podemos seguir. Todo esto de lo que tu propia familia te está haciendo es imperdonable y tú te quedas callado, ¿acaso les tienes miedo?"_. Le dio Ronne Anne aquella noticia, la cual marcó el colapso de su defensa.

\- _"Pero Ronnie, solo espera un poco, por favor, solo hasta que termine la temporada, nada más, por favor"_. Intentó el peli blanco rogarle de que se quedara de su lado, pero lamentablemente lo ocurrido en su casa y las burlas en la escuela, estaban afectando seriamente la posición de la chica mexicana como matón escolar, cosa que debía resguardar su posición y aunque doliera y mucho, no podía seguir más con el peli blanco.

\- _"Lincoln, debes entenderlo: Tu familia te ha llevado a todo esto. Lo siento mucho"_. Recordó aquel maldito momento cuando sintió una vez más los labios de su chica, pero usando el traje de ardilla, era como sentirlo en el aire, ¿cuándo había besado por última vez a su novia? ¿cuándo fue la última vez en la que había hablado con sus amigos sin ese traje? ¿Cuándo? y la pregunta más importante ¿Por qué su familia seguía considerándolo como una persona de mala suerte?.

La ruptura con Ronnie Anne terminó por derribarlo todo, su última línea de defensa, el último soporte para ese "edificio" de su mental había caído, todo se desmoronaba, todo quedaba en la neblina y ya nada podía hacer para rescatarlo, lo único que podía hacer era lamentarse y llorar.

Y ese maldito traje, esa mierda de "prisión" que lo mantenía encerrado como un animal y sin poder moverse libremente, quería destruirlo, incendiarlo, cualquier cosa que fuera y valiera para que nunca más lo volviera a ver, cosa que al final logró hacerse, se sacó de encima aquel pesado atuendo, rompiendo el cierre pero qué importaba, lo que sí era bueno era que por fin podía sentir el aire fresco en su cara, el pasto bajo sus pies y el dulce sonido de la Naturaleza.

¿Por qué no haberlo hecho antes?: Fácil, necesitaba un momento en que su familia no estuvieran en la casa y justo terminó por ser el día en que se irían todos ellos se partirían a pasar el fin de semana largo en el campamento al que tanto iban, pero claro, Lincoln no iría porque podría causarle mala suerte a Lynn, él debería quedarse solo.

¿A alguien le parecería lindo dejar a un niño de 11 años solo en la casa y con un traje de ardilla puesto?. No lo era y por eso el peli blanco aprovechó que esos cuatro días en los que no estuviera su familia presente, podría recobrar el tiempo perdido, poder comer, darse un buen baño y tal vez arreglar las cosas con Ronnie Anne, ese era su plan de fin de semana largo.

Finalmente estaba libre y tras unos minutos para poder recuperar el aire, Lincoln se dirigió hacia la puerta de trasera de la casa para ingresar, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que todas estaban cerradas con llave, así que la última opción suya para entrar era por la puertilla donde ingresaba el perro Charles, la mascota de Lana.

Se tuvo que arrastrar para poder meterse dentro de su casa y de ahí volver a sentirse seguro, ya estando afuera era como vivir en medio de una guerra. Extrañaba la vida de antes, cuando su familia estaba unida, quería culpar a alguien y esas dos personas eran Lisa y Lynn: Lisa, ¿cómo era posible que aquella niña de 4 años, inteligente y que daba clases en la Universidad de Royal Woods, pudiera sacar una teoría que no estaban 100% segura? Y que encima lo señaló a Lincoln como el causante de todo. Y la segunda persona era Lynn, él sabía bien lo que pasaba en realidad: Ella no sabía jugar al baseball, pero al ser una orgullosa y que jamás en su vida iba a darse cuenta de sus errores, prefirió lanzarle la bomba a Lincoln y culparlo para así salvar su pellejo. Cuando terminó de "procesar" todo, sintió una furia que le invadía, apretaba los dientes con fuerza y trataba de no gritar, ¿Qué pasaría si algún vecino (y eso incluía al Señor Quejón) llamaba a la Policía y éstos al llegar se encontraban con un niño de 11 años solo en su casa? ¿Y su familia dónde estaba?. Esas iban a ser las consecuencias si llegaba a gritar y tener que soportar a Lynn o a sus padres iba a ser una pesadilla eterna.

Pero no podía mantener esa furia bajo siete llaves todo el tiempo, ya que al llegar al living de la casa, se encontró con una carta que iba dirigida para él en la pequeña mesa de café, así que la tomó en sus manos y comenzó a leerla.

 _"Querido Lincoln: Como sabrás, debido a tu mala suerte no podemos poner en riesgo a tus hermanas y en especial a Lynn, ya que está en la final del Torneo de Baseball y para evitar un incidente como ese, tú te quedarás en casa, pero no permanezcas mucho tiempo, ya que podrías contaminar las cosas nuestras. Eso sí, aliméntate bien y nada de invitar a tus amigos, ¿ok?._

 _Cuídate, te quieren tus padres y tus hermanas Lori, Leni, Lynn, Luna, Luan, Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy y Lily"._

Al terminar de leerla sintió que su furia llegaba a un punto sin retorno, por lo cual arrugó y terminó por tirar la carta al cesto de basura, para él era una burla, un desprecio y fue entonces que decidió irse a dar una ducha, luego comería algo para recobrar fuerzas perdidas y de ahí llamaría a Clyde y luego solucionar el asunto de Ronnie Anne.

Y lo primero fue dirigirse al baño, subiendo las escaleras y darse ahí un baño bastante largo, ya que al estar encerrado por tantos días en ese traje, no había podido higienizarse bien, había tenido que soportar días de humedad bastante pesada y eso causaba que el sudor de su cuerpo no pudiera escurrir bien y llevara a que se quedara pegado a su ropa como pegamento y sumando los días en los que había cambios de temperatura, descensos por el ingreso de frentes frío desde el Canadá y eso llevaba a que su cuerpo no pudiera reaccionar rápido a una desviación del tiempo tan rápido.

* * *

Al llegar a la planta alta, se dirigió a su habitación pero al llegar a su puerta la encontró sellada con cintas de precaución, cosa que debió sacarlas de allí y de ahí ingresar para buscar sus clásicas prendas. Una vez que las tuvo en su poder, se dirigió a darse un bastante largo pero en ese momento sonó el Walkie-Talkie que tenía en su mesa de luz, así que lo agarró y se puso en contacto con aquel chico moreno y de lentes.

\- _"¡Lincoln, Lincoln, ¿me oyes, amigo?! ¡¿Estás bien?!"_. Escuchaba la desesperada voz de su mejor amigo a través del comunicador.

\- ¡Clyde, amigo, aquí el Cadete Lincoln reportándose! ¿Cómo has estado, amigo?. Lo saludó el peli blanco, ya que desde hacía dos semanas que no tenían contacto.

\- _"Lincoln, gracias a Dios, estaba preocupado por ti, estuve intentando con llamarte pero siempre me daba ocupado en tu casa y hasta fui para verte pero tus padres no me dejaron entrar. Amigo, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?. Y por cierto, lamento mucho lo de Ronnie Anne"_. Quería saber el joven McBride todo sobre lo ocurrido con el peli blanco.

\- Todo se fue a la mierda, Clyde, todo: Mi familia me considera una persona de mala suerte y todo por culpa de Lynn y Lisa, pero en especial por Lynn, ya que ella me culpa porque perdió un partido de baseball y ella no sabe jugar ni afrontar que es una mala perdedora, hasta me amenazó con un bate. Encima cuando hice mi plan de que ellas pudieran divertirse sin mí, ¿Qué es lo que recibo?: Me echan de la casa como si fuera un perro o un leproso, me obligaron a usar ese estúpido traje de ardilla porque para ellos "era de buena suerte", ¿tú lo puedes creer, Clyde?. Le contó el joven todo lo ocurrido esas dos semanas en su casa.

\- _"Dios, amigo, me has dejado sin palabras ¿y ahora qué pensarás? ¿Qué tienes en mente?"_. Preguntó Clyde, quien se pasó la mano por la nuca, sintiendo todo lo que había tenido que sufrir su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Ahora? Recuperar el tiempo perdido. Oye, por cierto, ¿no te gustaría venir para mi casa y...?. Le contó sobre lo que haría y después de eso, invitarlo.

Pero en aquel momento, cuando el joven moreno estaba por responder, alguien más intervino desde el pasillo que daba a la habitación.

\- " _¿Clyde? ¿Clyde? ¿Con quién hablas?"_. Preguntó Howard McBride a su hijo.

\- " _Con Lincoln, papa, ¿puedo ir a visitarlo? No lo veo desde hace dos semanas"._ Pidió el niño permiso.

\- " _Oh, hijo, tú sabes que no deberías ir a juntarte hasta que pase lo de la mala suerte. Deberías esperar"_. Le aconsejó el peli rojo, mientras que abrazaba a su hijo.

\- _"Pero...Lincoln...me está escuchando"_. Iba a decir el joven pero ya la decisión se había tomado.

\- _"Clyde, escúchanos, es mejor que esperes, ¿sí?. La semana que viene podrás, ¿te parece?"_. Sugirió en aquellos momentos Harold, mientras que ingresaba en la habitación y luego se retiraban ambos de allí.

Lincoln lo había oído todo desde el otro lado del Walkie-Talkie, no podía creerlo, ¿ahora hasta la familia de su mejor amigo eran unos malditos supersticiosos como los suyos? ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo esto?, pero tampoco querría saber la excusa de Clyde.

\- _"Lincoln, escucha, yo..."_. Le iba a dar una excusa pero no quería lastimar a su amigo, pero ya era tarde.

\- ¡No, Clyde, no quiero ninguna excusa! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡¿Ahora tu familia también es supersticiosa conmigo?! ¡Me conoces desde que éramos pequeños, Clyde! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO?!. Quería saber el joven con los ojos llorosos por ese abandono.

\- _"Amigo, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, pero mis padres...¿Lincoln? ¿Lincoln? ¿Estás ahí?"._ Intentó pedirle disculpas pero por todo ese cúmulo de bronca en su ser, el peli blanco terminó por apagar su Walkie-Talkie, poniendo fin a la charla.

* * *

Se sentía abatido, no podía creer que hasta su mejor amigo y su familia fueran supersticiosos, ¿hasta dónde más iba a llegar eso?. Primero su familia le arruina la vida, luego Ronnie Anne rompe con él y ahora Clyde, ya era más que suficiente, simplemente quería gritar, maldecir, llorar e incluso destruir todo lo que se le interpusiera en su camino.

Se dirigió hacia el baño, arrastrando los pies, como si se trataran de cadenas y de ahí se quitó toda la ropa humedecida por el sudor y las lágrimas, para luego abrir la canilla del agua e inundar la bañera por completo, mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al tener que ver la triste realidad que tenía delante de sí:

\- _"Mi familia, mi propia familia me trata como si fuera una persona de mala suerte, me echan de la casa, tengo que dormir con Charles en la perrera, me impiden ir a las actividades de ellos, en la escuela se burlan de mí por ese maldito traje de ardilla, Ronnie Anne me deja y ahora mi mejor amigo Clyde, él...él también es un supersticioso junto con sus padres. ¡¿Por qué a mí, Dios?! ¡¿Por qué me tienes bajo tu mirada de desprecio?! ¡¿Por qué a mí?! ¡Dios, responde, ¿por qué a mí?!"_. Se preguntaba así mismo en su interior, golpeando con su puño cerrado la pared del baño y de ahí comenzaba a llorar a más no poder de la tristeza que había florecido dentro de él.

¿Qué podía hacer? Nada, por lo cual debió dejar salir todo lo que tenía dentro de él y sin importar lo que pasara, debía buscar una forma para que las cosas volvieran a ser normales. Una vez que terminó de bañarse y secarse, ya que estuvo bastante tiempo allí, se vistió con sus prendas y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo de la casa, viendo cada una de las habitaciones de sus hermanas vacías y unas lágrimas de tristeza bajaban por sus mejillas al ver que ese cálido amor familiar se había perdido por una estúpida superstición.

Cada una de las habitaciones que veía le traían tristes recuerdos, primero eran las de Lori y Leni, luego con Lola y Lana, Lisa y Lily, Luna y Luan y al final la de Lynn y Lucy, pero cuando ingresó a ésta última sintió una repulsión al ver el bate de baseball de su hermana castaña, lo que quería hacer con él era destruir todo el lado de la deportista y en especial ese maldito trofeo que tenían en la vitrina familiar, así que lo tomó en sus manos y estaba listo para saciar esa furia que le atormentaba, pero algo lo detuvo antes de cometer el ataque.

\- _"¡Por tu culpa, Lynn y lo mismo de ti, Lisa, por su culpa me dejaron todos como si fuera un leproso. ¿Saben lo que pienso de esa puta mala suerte?! ¡ESTO!"_. Estaba listo para destruir, en primer lugar, todo lo que le pertenecía a la castaña deportista pero luego cedió y dejó el bate en su sitio, no podía hacer nada, sabía que habrían consecuencias y peor serían las represalias de su familia y en especial de Lynn, así que cedió a su furia y de ahí bajó hacia la cocina para hacerse algo, ya que había comido muy poco esas semanas.

* * *

Bajó las escaleras y de ahí dobló hacia la derecha para dirigirse al comedor y luego a la cocina, en donde se preparó unos sándwich de crema de maní y mermelada para saciar el hambre que le hacía rugir el estómago, como si se tratara de un animal salvaje en busca de alimento. Al llegar allí y prepararse su almuerzo, supo que cuando ellos volvieran tendría que afrontar las consecuencias, sus palabras de seguro lo mandarían afuera, pero por ahora iba a disfrutar ese pequeño fin de semana largo para poder recuperarse, sabía que ya era imposible solucionar lo de Ronnie Anne y con lo de Clyde, había sido el último golpe contra el pobre Lincoln.

¿Qué cosas pasarían de ahora en adelante?. Muchas y sin que él lo supiera, alguien lo estaba observando, invisible y desde el más allá...Alguien que le daría una mano en medio de todo ese desastre que tenía en su vida.

* * *

\- _Jajajaja, pobre niño, no te preocupes, muy pronto obtendrás lo que buscas._ Río malvadamente aquella voz y se dirigió hacia la Tierra para "darle" una mano a Lincoln.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina este primer y largo capítulo, ¿Quién será ese misterioso personaje que ayudará a Lincoln? ¿Será un amigo o enemigo?. Eso pronto lo sabremos :3.**

 **Por cierto, vuelvo a repetir, éste es el último fanfic que haré con el tema de "No such luck", después de éste, seguiré haciendo fanfics con Loudcest, el tan ansiado Lincoln-Leni y tengo pensado uno sobre cómo se conocieron el Señor Lynn y Rita, ¿Qué les parece? :).**

 **Cuídese, amigos y les deseo un buen comienzo de semana.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Represalias y Consecuencias Ese fin de semana largo pasó rápido, pero le había dado tiempo a Lincoln de pensar, recuperarse, razonar acerca del daño que su familia le había causado, pero él no iba a volver jamás a ese estúpido traje de ardilla: Él iba a hacerles frente, a salir a la ofensiva y recuperar lo que era su suyo y que se lo arrebataron por el capricho de Lynn y por la vaga teoría de Lisa, él quería su vida de regreso, quería volver a ser el mejor amigo de Clyde, volver a estar con sus amigos de la escuela y también ver a Ronnie Anne Santiago y salir con ella, como lo había hecho desde que se habían conocido, a pesar de los problemas que había tenido y junto con la ruptura de Bobby con Lori, la cual terminó por unirlos a ambos en aquel restaurante franco-mexicano.

No le importaba lo que ellos pensaran sobre él, pero Lincoln ya tenía decidido todo: No iba a volver a ese estúpido traje de ardilla, iba a volver a su habitación, a estar con su familia, a poder dormir en su cama y no en el suelo del patio. No le importaba lo que fuera a decir Lynn al respecto, la temporada de baseball no era todo en su vida, también estaban ellos y que además debería disculparse por todo lo que le hizo y sin olvidar a sus padres.

\- _"No tengo tiempo para volver a ese traje de mierda, ya que estaba destruido y encima estoy seguro de que lo mandarán a arreglar, tengo que resistir y arrojar la verdad, esto no puede repetirse"._ Pensaba Lincoln, quien se hallaba en su habitación, leyendo sus preciados cómics, en especial los de su héroe Ace Savvy. Así tanto que no disfrutaba de una lectura de lo que más amaba por culpa de Lynn y la estúpida teoría de Lisa. Ahora él iba a disfrutar sus últimas horas hasta que llegara su familia del campamento.

Parecía un prisionero en el "Corredor de la Muerte", disfrutando sus últimas horas de vida en la Tierra antes de su ejecución, Lincoln era esa persona que estaba sufriendo pero algo se empezaba a notar dentro de él y era una extraña determinación, una rebeldía a decirle que no a lo que sus padres y hermanas le estaban imponiendo injustamente y todo por capricho de su hermana deportista. Sabía que habrían consecuencias, su acto de revelarse contra ellos era casi tan parecido al Pecado Mortal o una blasfemia, ya que él había "profanado" aquel traje que les brindaba buena suerte y aún recordaba las palabras de su padre, cuando estaban en la playa, alejado de todos, mientras que ellos gozaban de estar a orillas de las refrescantes costas de Michigan, de los famosos Grandes Lagos, mientras que él estaba bajo el ardiente Sol del Verano Boreal con aquel traje.

\- _"Oye, Lincoln, vuelve a ponerte la cabeza de ardilla así no nos pica una medusa"._ Recordó la estúpida frase de su padre, el Señor Lynn Loud, esa ridícula sarta de idioteces de un hombre que debería haber usado la razón o no guiarse por una fantasía que sus dos hijas habían señalado.

Quería culpar a Lisa y lanzarle gran parte de la "bomba" que llevaba encima, ¿cómo era posible que esa niña inteligente y que a sus cuatro años daba clases en la Universidad de Royal Woods, estuviera del bando de Lynn y diera una teoría sobre la mala suerte?. Señaló a su propio hermano como el causante de todo, ¿habría algo más allí? A parte de la mala suerte, la cual supuestamente estaba en Lincoln, como si él fuera un maldito leproso, alguien que debían desterrar porque no era bueno no tenerlo a su lado.

\- _"En la escuela, según había escuchado en las clases de Historia, la Señorita Johnson nos había contado de que en la Europa del Norte, en la Mitología Nórdica, había una Ley de Gemelos, decían que los debían separar al nacer, ya que iban a traer desgracias, hambre y pestes al pueblo, así que ellos no debían nunca estar en contacto. ¿Será que Lisa lo tomó de esto? ¿Cómo es posible que me hayan hecho esto a mí? ¿Yo qué mierda habré hecho para merecer algo así? ¡¿Qué fue?!"_ [Se preguntó, mientras que golpeaba la pared con fuerza, el cómica caía al piso y luego daba un feroz grito]. ¡¿QUÉ FUE?!. Gritó con tanta fuerza que se oyó en toda la casa.

Otra vez sentía esas ganas de agarrar el bate de Lynn y destruir sus cosas y en especial ese maldito trofeo de la vitrina familiar, quería hacerlo añicos, destruirlo por completo, cada vez que pasaba y se veía en el reflejo pulido, observaba todo lo ocurrido, como la Copa de Crateris, la cual mostraba el Futuro, aquel premio que tenía la castaña deportista le mostraba toda la burla y el desprecio de su familia hacia y en especial por todo lo que había sufrido, las noches viviendo afuera, el bullying en la escuela, la ruptura con Ronnie Anne y ahora Clyde.

Parecía que esos fantasmas lo querían arrastrar de regreso a ese inicio de semana, en el cual comenzó todo: El desgraciado día en el que Lynn lo tildó con ese rótulo de que su propio hermano era de mala suerte y en el que su familia le dio la espalda para apoyar ese capricho que tenía ella.

\- _"Tú no sabes jugar al baseball, Lynn. No soy yo, eres tú"._ Pensó, mientras que tomaba su cómic y de ahí lo guardaba en una pequeña caja donde los tenía todos ordenados alfabéticamente y por sus números.

* * *

Pero en aquel momento en que estaba guardando la caja debajo de su cama, Lincoln escuchó el sonido de una van que se estacionaba en la entrada de la casa y de ahí venían las puertas corredizas que se abrían junto con el clásico bullicio de toda una tropa de chicas junto con sus padres y las mascotas y finalmente el tan aterrador sonido de las llaves que iban hacia la puerta principal y la abrían, para que luego ingresaran todos a la casa.

¿Cómo era que habían llegado tan temprano? ¿Por qué no le habían enviado un mensaje? ¿Tanto costaba hacerlo desde una estación de servicio y de ahí iba hacia su celular? ¿Tanto?. No, esa la respuesta, no, para ellos era como un juego y en el cual nunca terminaba, era estar atrapado en una ruleta del destino para toda la vida y solo poder ver y sentir las risas de aquellos que una vez se hicieron llamar "familia".

\- _"Mierda, ¡mierda, MIERDA! Ya de seguro van a ir al patio, Dios...tengo que..."_. Pensó el muchacho, en un intento por hallar aquella puerta secreta que Lisa había instalado cuando sus hermanas le habían dicho que no le dijera a Luna que iba a un concierto, ya que ella se volvía bastante peligrosa, pero por desgracia, al abrir la puertilla, se encontró que el botón había sido retirado del lugar.

* * *

\- Iré al patio para ver si Lincoln está bien. Dijo el Señor Lynn Loud, mientras que caminaba en dirección hacia la cocina, Lincoln no podía hacer nada más que sentarse y resignarse a escuchar el "discurso" de su padre y las miradas de bronca en sus hermanas.

El hombre de la familia ingresó en la cocina y abrió con la llave aquella puerta y bajó la pequeña escalinata.

\- ¡Lincoln, ya llegamos, espero que no hayas...!. Dijo con un tono de alegría, pero cuando llegó al patio, se encontró que el disfraz de ardilla estaba roto y al tenerlo en sus manos, pegó un grito que terminó por alertar a toda la familia y que incluso podría haber causado que sus vecinos llamaran a la Policía.

* * *

\- _"¡Genial, GENIAL, MALDITA SEA!"_. Pensó el muchacho, mientras que podía escuchar todo el alboroto en la casa y de ahí vendría el grito de su padre.

\- ¡Lincoln Loud, baja ahora mismo o sal de tu escondite!. Ordenó su padre y podía sentirse que nadie estaba de buen humor.

Tuvo que resignarse, entregar el fuerte, izar la bandera blanca y salir con las manos en alto, como si fuera un prisionero de guerra que se entregaba al enemigo, ya que no podían sostener más la defensa. Ahí tenía que poner las cosas en su lugar, decirles que ya no valía la pena usar el traje de ardilla y que ya podían olvidarse de todo el asunto de la mala suerte.

Bajó las escaleras con paso lento y con cada peldaño que restaba, podía ver las miradas de enojo en sus hermanas y en sus padres. ¿Ni siquiera un _"hola, Lincoln, ¿cómo has estado?"_. No, para nada, a él le tenían como una especie de monstruo sacado de algún libro de Lovecraft y del que nunca dejarían que saliera afuera. Pronto terminó de bajar las escaleras y estuvo frente a ese "Tribunal", donde sus padres le mostraron la evidencia, el traje destruido.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces sin el traje? Te lo dijimos antes de irnos al campamento: No te lo saques, pero nos desobedeciste, así que: ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?. Preguntó su padre, mientras que el muchacho miraba a ambos lados y en aquellos lugares estaba cercado.

\- Yo...Iba a decir, pero en ese momento sintió que alguien lo empujaba contra el suelo y amenazaba con golpearlo.

\- ¡Lo sabía, sabía que eras de mala, maldita rata, no sabes en todo lo que tuve que trabajar para proteger el torneo y ahora tú me lo intentas destruir!. Gritó Lynn, pero ese había sido el detonante de la bomba que estaba en la cabeza de Lincoln, quien se levantó y se la sacó de encima.

\- ¡¿En qué has trabajado, Lynn?! ¡¿En qué?! ¡¿En culparme porque no sabes jugar?! ¡¿Por qué no aceptas la derrota en vez de ser una caprichosa?! ¡¿Acaso somos todos supersticiosos?! ¡¿Qué nos pasó?! ¡Dios, que alguien me lo diga! ¡¿Cómo es posible que tú, Lisa, cómo es posible que tú me hayas tildado en tu teoría como el causante de todo?! ¡¿Qué soy yo?! ¡¿Un Humano o un salvaje?!. Lanzó todo lo que tenía encerrado, ese "motín" dentro de su cabeza había estallado y parecía ganar la pelea.

\- ¿Así es cómo me agradeces todo, Lincoln? ¿Me dices que mi teoría era estúpida? ¡Tú no sabes apreciar nada, nada!. Respondió la pequeña castaña intelectual, la cual comenzó a llorar, nunca había demostrado una emoción como esas, pero cuando se trataba de que alguien le cuestionara una teoría como ésa, comenzó a llorar y se fue hasta los brazos de Lori.

\- ¿Ya estás contento, Lincoln? Mira lo que hiciste. Le preguntó la rubia mayor, sin quitarle esa mirada de enojo en su rostro.

\- Sabía que no tenías corazón con ella, hermanito, me decepcionaste. Se lamentó Luna.

\- Suficiente: Lincoln Loud, a tu habitación, estás castigado por dos meses, nada de salidas con tus amigos, nada de televisión ni cómics. Nada, ¿te queda claro?. Impusieron sus padres aquel castigo por esa rebelión que había hecho el joven.

El pobre peli blanco debió arrastrarse de vuelta, pero esta vez con un paso más pesado, como si le hubieran puesto grilletes a sus pies y comenzó a subir las escaleras, siendo observado por todos.

\- ¿Saben que son todos? Una porquería, desearía nunca haber nacido, ¡NUNCA!. Les lanzó su deseo y se fue corriendo, evitando cualquier reacción a su "ofensiva".

(Música Inverted Butterfly, Opening 1 del anime Jigoku Shoujo)

Sintió que su vida se había ido al mismísimo Infierno, toda su familia lo había castigado, ese día había pasado de mal a peor. Sentía que una gran nube de tormenta comenzaba a castigarlo y hacerle la vida imposible. También sentía que comenzaba a caminar hacia un vacío eterno, donde no encontraría un final, iba a ser para siempre una caída ilimitada.

Algún día una mariposa se acercara a la luz  
volando cabeza abajo.

* * *

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra salir de tu habitación o acercarte a la nuestra!. Le advirtió Lola, la cual subía con Lana sus mochilas.

Lincoln se volteó y la miró serio.

\- Espero que algún pierdas uno de tus tan deseados concursos de Princesa. Le deseó el joven con una gran carga de negativa.

\- ¡Te escuché, Lincoln: Serán tres meses de castigo!. Aumentó Rita el castigo al joven, el cual se encerró en su habitación, cerrándola con llave.

A lo largo de tu imagen en el espejo,

mientras te cortas el pelo

Se oye el eco de unas pisadas en el pasillo

durante la clase

seguido por el insaciable sonido de la lluvia.

* * *

\- No puedo creer que haya salido tan terco, Dios, ¿en qué nos equivocamos?. Trataba el Señor Lynn en pensar bien el error causado.

\- No te preocupes, ya se le pasará. Le tranquilizó Rita, mientras que las hijas mayores subían sus pertenencias hacia sus habitaciones, pero antes de ir a la planta alta, su padre tenía un mensaje para ellas.

\- Chicas, que ninguna de ustedes vaya a hablarle a su hermano, no querrán terminar con mala suerte. Dio su advertencia y ellas asintieron con la cabeza, pero había una de ellas que no parecía interesada en aquellas palabras.

Puedo sentir una forma brillante

que florece y se convierte en una dulce flor

pero que también contiene una fruta envenenada.

* * *

En su habitación, Lincoln se sentía como si hubiera nacido en la Europa del Norte o en la Edad Media, donde lo tenían condenado a estar encadenado en la Oscuridad y bajo una máscara, no había una forma de salir de esos malos momentos que tenía encima, solo podía esperar a que el maldito Torneo de Baseball Local terminara y las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, pero a su vez sentía que se estaba hundiendo en un mar profundo y sin fin.

Incluso en un día lluvioso como hoy,  
me gustaría juntar aquel cielo con el de hoy,  
cielo con cielo

En medio de esta locura, con certeza,  
en cada recuerdo,¿en cual podemos quedarnos?.

¿Existía alguna forma de salir de ese Infierno? ¿Acaso era su castigo por no haber asistido a las salidas familiares? ¿Era eso? ¿Por qué a él le tenía que pasar?.

* * *

\- _"Pobre niño, Dios, me das pena, pero tranquilo, déjame darte una mano"._ Decía aquel personaje, el cual estaba llegando para auxiliarlo.

En medio de esta locura, tu me diste la vida  
y este sencillo recuerdo...  
¿por cuanto podemos mantenerlo a salvo?.

* * *

\- _"¿Acaso soy de mala suerte? En el Japón Feudal sacrificaban a gente así para evitar que cayeran las catástrofes"_. Pensaba el muchacho, mientras que sus ojos humedecidos desbordaban y empapaban su almohada, la cual tuvo que voltear y llorar del otro lado.

En esta locura con certeza,

en cada una de las formas,

¿en cual podremos quedarnos?

en medio de esta locura, tu mediste la vida

todas esas fornas ,

¿cuanto tiempo podremos mantenerlas a salvo?.

El muchacho se levantó con pesadez de la cama, producto de las lágrimas y miraba hacia arriba, sintiendo una gran furia.

\- ¡Dios, ¿Por qué a mí?! ¡¿Qué hice de malo, maldita sea?! ¡¿QUÉ HICE DE MALO?!. Preguntó a los gritos, pero eso le valió que alguien más golpeara a su puerta.

\- _¡Será mejor que ni hables, tengo que concentrarme en mis ejercicios!._ Le ordenó Lynn y al oír su voz, Lincoln quiso salir de su habitación y golpearla, pero...¿para qué? Ella era intocable, una maldita intocable y lo único que pudo hacer fue colapsar en la puerta y comenzar a llorar más, hasta que casi sentir que sus ojos se le iban a caer.

Todo permaneció estático, en un silencio casi de tumba, hasta que pronto se comenzaba a percibir en aquella pequeña atmósfera todo un cambio en el joven, mientras que se levantaba y miraba en su computadora las fotos que tenía guardadas de cuando fue pequeño. Las miraba una por una, pero en aquel momento sintió que su corazón se detenía en seco y se quedaba mirando aquella que tanto había sido su favorita: Era una en la que estaban Lynn y él de niños en la bañera, su madre la había tomado y había sido un gran tesoro para él, pero ahora eso estaba perdido en la neblina del Pasado.

\- ¿Qué hizo de que cambiaras así, Lynn? ¿Quién y por qué?. Se preguntó el muchacho, viendo la foto y apretando con fuerza los dientes, mientras que controlaba su mano y evitó borrarla.

Todo se había perdido ya en la neblina, todo: Winston Smith, personaje del libro "1984" de George Orwell decía que _"Todo se disuelve en la neblina, el Pasado se borra y lo que se borró, se olvida. La mentira se hace verdad y luego se convierte en mentira otra vez"._ Para su familia, lo que Lynn decía era verdad, de que su hermano era de mala suerte y lo que Lincoln podía intentar decir en su defensa era falso, así que ellos le daban todo su apoyo a la castaña.

Sabía que esos días nunca más iban a volver, lo único que podía hacer era soportar toda esa mierda y llorar, nada más, ¿acaso iba a pelear?. Era un suicidio, ya con haberles hecho frente, fue la peor decisión que pudo haber tomado al respecto, ahora sólo le quedaba la rendición y aceptar toda la culpa.

\- Dios, ¿por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué?. Quiso saber, mientras que rezaba, no lo hacía nunca eso, pero esa era una oportunidad para calmar su alma en llanto.

No hubo respuesta, parecía que hasta el Todopoderoso lo había abandonado y todo quedaba en silencio una vez más, pero en aquel momento, Lincoln sintió una extraña ráfaga helada en su cuerpo, como si se tratara de una ventisca proveniente del Ártico y que lo inmovilizaba. Pero, ¿de dónde venía y por qué?. Y fue en ese momento, en el que llegó su respuesta.

\- _Jajajaja, pobre pequeño, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tu familia no te amaba más? ¿Eres una carga para ellos?._ Preguntó el misterioso personaje con un tono de burla, disfrutaba de su dolor como si fuera un acto de circo con payasos.

\- ¿Quién eres? No...No te veo, ¿acaso me volví loco?. Dios, debo estar alucinando por el cansancio, me debería tirar a dormir. Quería saber el peli blanco de dónde venía esa voz, la cual solo él podía escuchar.

\- ¿ _No me puedes ver? Jeje, parece que me tocó un ciego, ¡Qué mala suerte la mía!._ Volvió a burlarse aquella persona.

Lincoln ya se estaba hartando, pero si llegaba a gritar, Lynn iría allí para darle una paliza.

\- _¿Qué pasa, niño? ¿Le temes a esa loca castaña? Deberías darle una paliza, romperle unos huesos y que sufra._ Le "animaba" el personaje.

\- No sé quién eres ni qué quieres de mí, así que lárgate, de seguro eres algún fantasma que solo Lucy conoce. Ordenó el albino, ya harto de todo ese juego.

\- _¿Acaso piensas que soy un fantasma? Oh, sí, jaja, cierto, no me ves, pero eso no es lo importante._ Añadió el ser misterioso, el cual levantó a Lincoln en el aire.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Para! Para, ¿Qué quieres de mí?. Pidió el joven y el "invitado" lo soltó.

\- _He venido a darte una mano, chico. ¿Piensas quedarte llorando y cruzado de brazos mientras que ella disfruta todo?._ Le respondió y luego lanzó su pregunta por Lynn.

\- Yo...me di por vencido, ya los enfrenté pero me vencieron, era obvio que ellos son mayoría. Se lamentó Lincoln por lo ocurrido.

Aquel personaje guardó silencio y parecía que quería reírse más, pero se calmó y habló con seriedad.

\- _De verdad que eres un débil, un debilucho, un llorón, ¿acaso así será toda tu vida? "Ay, Ronnie Anne me dejó, mi mejor amigo es un supersticioso, mi hermana se lleva todo el apoyo y yo soy un cobarde que llora y pide que todo pase rápido". Me das ganas de vomitar, niño, ¿acaso tienes cuatro años?._ Interrogó el personaje, el cual se burlaba, aún mientras que estuviera en su estado más puro de seriedad.

El peli blanco apretó los puños con fuerza, ya que esa misma burla era la que provenía, de vez en cuando, de Lynn o de Lola.

\- ¿Quién eres?. Muéstrate. Pidió de que se presentara.

\- Aún es temprano, muchacho. Respondió ese personaje.

\- No lo es, quiero verte. Ordenó el joven peli blanco.

\- Estarás deseando saber quién soy pero a la vez tendrás que averiguar sobre mí. Le dio ese "puzzle" para que lo resolviera.

\- ¡No, por favor, espera! Yo...yo estoy solo. Le pidió que se quedara, a pesar de no estar loco, le rogó que se quedara.

\- Tengo asuntos que atender, pero descuida, tú no estás solo, aquí hay alguien que estará contigo. Prometió el "invitado" y se retiró de allí, volviendo a dejar todo el cuarto silencioso y frío, mientras que Lincoln se desplomaba sobre su cama y caía en los brazos de Morfeo, para poder recuperar sus fuerzas y descansar.

* * *

 **Aquí hay varios guiños a mitos que aparecen en Saint Seiya, lo de los gemelos se ve en la "Saga de Asgard" y también con otro anime, ¿alguien vio alguna vez "Hell Girl" o "Jigoku Shoujo"?, bueno, de ahí entenderán lo del Japón Feudal y lo de los sacrificios en el volcán.**

 **¿Qué les parece este segundo capítulo? ¿Qué es lo que querrá este personaje? ¿Quién será?. No lo revelaré así de fácil, jeje, les daré pistas, como hace el gran escritorio Banghg :3 y también responderé al review que me mandó Sam the Stormbringer.**

 *** Sam The Stormbringer: No es Hades, ni Hypnos ni tampoco Thanatos o Andrew V. K. Pero les dejaré a todos esta pista: Es un Caballero, hasta ahí :3.**

 *** Pirata: Gracias por el review y desde hacía mucho que quería cerrar el telón con respecto a "No such luck" y éste será la obra final :).**

 **Ahora, ¿Quién será de las hermanas que se preocupa por Lincoln cuando su padre les dice que no le hablen?. También lo sabrán en el capítulo que viene.**

 **Así que cuídense, Camaradas y les deseo a todos un buen día Martes :D.**

 **¡Nos vemos!. Y también muchas gracias a los que están siguiendo esta historia, se los agradezco de corazón :D.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: You are not alone _"Maldita sea"_ , esa era la palabra que pasaba por la mente del joven Lincoln Loud en aquellos momentos. Había tenido el peor día de todos, sin olvidar cuando su familia lo había echo a un lado y era por el asunto de la mala suerte, pero además de eso, había escuchado la voz de alguien que decía que le brindaría una mano para vengarse de lo que le hicieron, no sabía su nombre, ¿Quién podía ser? ¿Qué era lo que quería de él? ¿Por qué deseaba ayudarlo? y lo más importante: ¿Quién en su familia podía estar preocupado por él?, si ya estaba totalmente tildado como la "Oveja Negra" que nadie quería ver por nada en el Mundo.

\- _"¿Cómo es posible que ese sujeto me conozca? Yo puedo oírlo pero no verlo...¿Acaso...acaso será uno de los fantasmas de Lucy?"_. Se preguntaba Lincoln, mientras que deambulaba por toda la habitación, arrastrando los pies como si fueran grilletes y aún con los ojos llorosos, ya que a pesar de esa visita, aún seguía estando triste y deprimido por lo ocurrido con su familia.

¿Qué era lo que quería ese ser sin nombre? ¿Era amigo o enemigo? ¿O tal vez sería alguna proyección de Lisa deseando pegarle un buen susto?. Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo su familia, no se oía mucho ruido, ni siquiera las clásicas peleas entre las gemelas Lola y Lana en aquellos momentos, todo estaba tan calmado y salvo que se podía escuchar a Luna con su guitarra y nada más que eso.

No podía salir afuera, no quería arriesgarse, ya que Lynn estaría al acecho y si lo encontraba deambulando por el pasillo de la planta, era obvio que más problemas iban a llegarle al pobre peli blanco, sumado a que ella se vengaría por el empuje que Lincoln le dio para defenderse, ya que ella amenazaba con pegarle muy fuerte. Pero por otro lado, le vinieron ganas de ir al baño y poder calmar a su vejiga, así que tuvo que abrir la puerta silenciosamente y saltar hacia el pasillo.

Debía cuidar su espalda, ya que si era descubierto por alguna de sus hermanas, éstas darían la voz de alerta y Lynn saldría para darle una golpiza para vengarse, así que tenía que estar muy en alerta, cuidar su espalda y en especial vigilar que las puertas no se abrieran. Solo dos de ellas estaban abiertas, la de Lola y Lana pero también la de la habitación de Lynn y Lucy, así que tuvo que arrastrarse como un Soldado en el campo de batalla para llegar hasta el baño.

* * *

Cuando llegó al baño y logró calmar a su vejiga, el peli blanco se dirigió a toda prisa hacia su habitación, pero en aquel momento, sintió un fuerte golpe, un pelotazo había dado contra su espalda y con suma violencia lo había tirado contra el suelo, provocando que todas las hermanas salieran para ver qué pasaba.

\- _"Dime que no es ella"_. Rogó el joven para sus adentros, pero al girar su vista, se topó con que la responsable de ese ataque había sido Lynn, la cual tenía entre sus manos su pelota de fútbol y estaba lista para volver a atacarlo.

\- Yo sabía bien que tú eras una maldita semilla, Lincoln, lo sabía, no sé por qué mama y papa te dejaron vivir. ¿Así es cómo le pagas a esta familia? ¿Nos das la espalda?. Eres de lo peor, mira lo que has hecho, Lisa sigue triste por lo que hiciste, Lola no deja de aferrarse a sus trofeos y tú estás aquí, ¡¿qué mierda pasa por tu cabeza?!. Dio ella ese discurso lleno de desprecio hacia su pobre hermano menor, el cual se arrastraba como guerrero herido y trataba de evitar la espada que le daría la muerte.

\- Yo...Yo...El pobre no podía ni hablar, tartamudeaba mucho y lo único que podía pensar era que ahora sí estaba en serios problemas, lo anterior solo había sido una especie de "calentamiento".

\- ¡DILO!. [Le ordenó la chica, pero el miedo lo había bloqueado al pobre peli blanco] ¡Bien, tú lo has pedido!. Sentenció ella y cuando el muchacho se había levantado con dificultad, ya que el terror le había dejado completamente débil en sus piernas, sintió la fuerza del puño de su hermana, el cual provocó que se cayera contra el piso y le costara respirar, ya que había sido contra la región abdominal, contra su estómago.

\- _"¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? ¿Qué fue? Dios...¿Por qué me haces esto?"._ Se seguía preguntando el muchacho, mientras que veía que otra vez Lynn le dirigía otro golpe, éste fue más fuerte y le causó dolor en su pecho, mientras que sus ojos se humedecían.

\- ¡Eres una mierda, una basura y nunca lo entenderás!. Gritó ella, preparando otro golpe.

\- _"Dios, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso mi hermana va a matarme?. Puedo sentir mi corazón latir a más no poder y también una enorme presión en mi brazo derecho, como si una aplanadora le hubiera pasado por encima. ¡Por favor, ayúdame, Dios, Jesús, Athena, Hades, Hypnos, Thanatos, Arles o incluso tú, el que me visitó anteriormente en mi habitación, por favor, ayúdame! ¡Ella va a matarme por un estúpido juego y mis padres ni se darán cuenta, ni tampoco sabré cuál era esa persona que estaría de mi lado!"._ Lincoln rogó, desde su interior, con todas sus fuerzas, su vista se nublaba repetidas veces, como si estuviera manejando a través de una gran tormenta en plena ruta del campo y sus vidrios se empañaban. Miró hacia su hermana y podía ver esa furia, esa rabia asesina que le podría costar caro y luego pidió a cualquier Entidad Divina de que lo salvara de la castaña.

\- ¡A TI TE DEBERÍAN HABER ABORTADO! ¡TE TENDRÍA QUE ELIMINAR!. Aquellos gritos habían sido como dagas que se incrustaron en el corazón del muchacho y causaba que sus ojos se humedecieran por el dolor que le había llegado, esa molestia sentimental que causaba tristeza y llanto, ahora estaba llamando a las puertas.

Lynn cerró con más fuerza su puño y estaba por golpear a Lincoln en la cara, un golpe así lo dejaría inconsciente o podría causarle algún daño en su cabeza, pero en aquel momento, alguien se interpuso, deteniendo el ataque de la deportista.

(Música Sad Brothers, OST de Saint Seiya)

Lincoln alzó la mirada, aún borrosa, hacia la persona que lo había salvado y ahora sostenía con fuerza el puño de Lynn. Aunque pareciera raro para él, tal vez incluso llegaba a creer que se trataría de ese personaje que le había visitado y que sólo él podía escuchar pero no verlo todavía, ¿habría sido esa persona que se materializó y lo había salvado? ¿Quién?. Si quería obtener las respuestas, él debía levantarse y lo hizo, con dificultad, pero lo logró y se llevó una gran sorpresa consigo.

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Lucy?! ¡Quítate de en medio!. Preguntó Lynn con furia hacia su hermana gótica, la cual la miró con su clásica mirada fría y sin emociones, pero con una fuerza que la superaba y que ya hacía presión, como un pulpo sobre su presa al apretarlo y estar dispuesto a comerlo, ella ahora tenía la situación bajo su control.

\- Te diré una cosa, Lynn, una sola cosa: ¡NO LE PONGAS JAMÁS LAS MANOS ENCIMA A LINCOLN, ¿TE QUEDA CLARO, LOCA DE MIERDA?! ¡¿ESCUCHASTE?!. Le lanzó la chica gótica su advertencia y de ahí empujó a la castaña contra sus hermanas mayores, derribando a Lori, Luan y Luna, como si fueran árboles en medio de un tornado y además causando que un gran dolor en el puño de la chica.

\- L...Lu...Lucy...Intentó el muchacho hablar con ella, no quería que la gótica peleara contra su hermana, pero la chica se volteó y lo ayudó a levantarse.

\- ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! ¡Él es de mala suerte! ¡¿Acaso no oíste lo que te dijeron papa y mama?!. Le preguntó Lynn, la cual le hizo recordar la advertencia de que nadie hablara con el chico de cabellos blancos.

\- ¿Sabes qué, Lynn? Tu corazón es negro como una tormenta, tu alma es tan maldita como una casa embrujada, pero lo que te da el título de la "Reina de la Maldad" es tu orgullo y capricho por no aceptar la derrota: Tú eres la que hace que esta casa siempre tenga problemas, ¡tú eres la plaga de la mala suerte, no es Lincoln, sino tú!. Señaló Lucy con sus manos pálidas, cosa que asustó a la castaña.

\- ¡No me apuntes con tus manos muertas!. Le ordenó la deportista.

\- ¿O qué?. Desafió la gótica a su hermana.

La amenaza de Lucy era un desafío para Lynn, ya que la gótica no iba a permitir que se le acercara a su hermano de cabellos blancos, aún sabiendo que la deportista cuando se enojaba era mucho más peligrosa y con toda la tensión familiar en la zona, la cual aumentaba cada vez más. Lynn no la iba a dejar salirse con la suya, si ahora ella su enemiga y no dejaría a Lincoln solo, entonces tendría que pelear contra la muchacha, aunque Lucy no le temía, ya ambas tenían sus clásicas peleas, pero en ésta era totalmente distinto.

\- Lucy, te lo advierto: Te retiras o tendré que darte tu merecido junto con ese maldito que tienes protegiéndolo, ¿acaso quieres compartir la mala suerte con todas nosotras? ¡¿Cuál es tu problema que no le dé una buena paliza?!. Ordenó Lynn, tras preguntarle el por qué estaba del lado de su hermano.

Pero la chica ya no la toleraba más, no soportaba más que ella estuviera hablando mal de Lincoln, estaba cansada de que toda la familia la apoyara a ella y a la estúpida teoría de Lisa, simplemente quería que todo ésto terminara y volvieran las cosas a la normalidad, pero no, ahora era todo un "Santuario" para la deportista, la cual era considerada la "Diosa" y Lincoln era como una basura, una porquería que hasta podrían lanzarlo a las calles y que se muriera de hambre y no llorarían por nada en el Mundo, ya que dirían cualquier cosa para salvar su pellejo y orgullo.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?. Preguntó Lisa, la cual salía de su habitación.

\- Lucy y Lynn están peleando. Respondió Leni, la cual estaba aterrada, ya que en cualquier momento volvería el combate.

\- ¿Y? Es clásico en ellas. Alegó Lisa, ya que sabía bastante bien que ambas eran totalmente opuestas.

\- No, no es por eso: Lucy apoya a Lincoln, lo está protegiendo. Alegó Lori, la cual se sumó a la charla.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Pero...es imposible, si...si hasta ella estaba con nosotros por lo de mi teoría. ¡Lucy!. Lisa no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando y fue entonces que se dirigió hacia la gótica.

Por unos minutos no habría guerra, no se pelearía, pero aún así el odio entre ambas hermanas crecía y eso provocó que Lola saliera disparada para alertar a sus padres de lo que estaba pasando.

\- No me has respondido, Lucy, ¿por qué proteges a Lincoln? ¡Él es el responsable de todo este desastre!. Quiso saber Lynn, la cual apuntaba con su dedo al pobre peli blanco, como si fuera un condenado a pasar toda la vida en prisión y no había cometido ningún delito.

\- ¿Tú tienes pruebas para culparlo? Quiero verlas. Respondió la chica y la desafió aún más.

\- ¡¿Pruebas?! ¡Con la teoría de Lisa...! Iba a decir la castaña, pero Lucy volvió a adelantarse.

\- ¿Qué teoría? Alguien que dice una intelectual que investiga hechos, sea la cura para el Cáncer o la física, viene a poner algo que no existe y no te ocultes, Lisa, tú también eres tan culpable como Lynn y las demás. Respondió la gótica, mientras que la pequeña castaña salía de su habitación para confrontarla.

\- ¿Estás diciéndome que mi teoría no sirve para nada, Lucy? ¡¿A eso te refieres?!. Preguntó la intelectual.

\- Por supuesto, tu teoría es solo basura, no está del todo oficializada pero tú no quisiste investigar más, ¡simplemente lo hiciste por Lynn y no por tu hermano, cuando tendrías que haberlo defendido!. Señaló Lucy a su hermana, la cual parecía que quería retroceder.

\- Lisa nos dio la respuesta correcta, ¿tú qué vas a saber sobre ciencias?. Intervino Lynn en la disputa.

\- Mejor cierra el pico será mi puño el que te lo cierre, para siempre. Le ordenó la gótica.

Lisa sentía que había recibido el impacto de un misil contra su inteligencia, ¿cómo era posible que Lucy la hubiera descubierto? Ella, quien no era ninguna científica, había descreído la teoría de su hermana y ahora no sabía cómo iba a salir de aquella disputa.

\- Esto es simplemente una locura tuya, Lucy. Alegó la castaña intelectual, quien no pensaba pelear, pero aún así iba a defender su proyecto.

\- Para ti, los que no somos como tú nos ves como simples ratas de laboratorio, sujetos de prueba que tanto desearías tener en tus manos, Lisa. Criticó la chica esa posición que tenía su hermana sobre todos ellos.

Ahí no pudo hablar ni para defenderse, ya que había recibido otro duro golpe de la realidad y Lucy estaba en lo cierto. Lisa estaba ahora indefensa, las palabras de la gótica eran pura verdad, sabía que ella siempre los había considerado a sus hermanas y en especial al pobre Lincoln como si fueran sus conejillos de indias, sus sujetos de laboratorio y ansiaba probarlos para toda clase de pruebas y proyectos para saciar esa hambre de conocimiento, pero que ahora era la llave que la condenaba a estar para siempre encerrada en su "Fortaleza", la cual se había convertido ahora en su "Prisión".

Ahora era el turno de Lynn, ella miraba de reojo a su hermana gótica, quería saber el por qué de su defensa hacia Lincoln, ¿acaso ella había perdido la razón?, siempre había sido Lucy la niña rara de la familia, la cual aparecía de la nada y asustaba a todos, casi llevándolos al infarto cardíaco, ahora ella estaba a la defensiva y protegería a su hermano, no iba a permitir que ninguna de sus hermanas, en especial la castaña deportista se le acercaran.

\- Lucy, te lo ordeno: Hazte a un lado déjame darle su merecido a Lincoln. Volvió la chica a ordenarle de que se corriera del camino.

\- Te lo vuelvo a repetir, Lynn: No, no me moveré. Advirtió la gótica.

\- ¡Bien, entonces tendré que hacerlo por las manos!. Sentenció ella y se lanzó al ataque una vez, pero Lucy se le lanzó encima, a pocos centímetros de llegar Lynn hacia Lincoln, donde ambas rodaron por el suelo y comenzaron a pelear. A pesar de la fuerza que tenía la castaña por todo el ejercicio físico, Lucy le ganaba, ya que ella atacaba para defender al peli blanco, mientras que la otra se cubría su rostro.

\- ¡Vamos, Lynn, ¿por qué te cubres la cara?! ¡PELEA COMO LA SUPUESTA GANADORA QUE ERES! ¡OH, ESPERA, TÚ NO ERES UNA GANADORA DE VERDAD, UNA PERSONA ASÍ RECONOCERÍA SUS ERRORES Y SUS DEFECTOS, PERO TÚ ERES LO PEOR QUE ESTA FAMILIA PUDO HABER TENIDO, TÚ NO TIENES NI CORAZÓN, ESTÁS TAN CORROMPIDA POR EL ORGULLO TUYO QUE YA TE HAS OLVIDADO DE QUIÉN ERAS O QUIÉNES SON LOS DE TU FAMILIA!. Desafío Lucy, quien ponía más en claro las verdades sobre Lynn, pero ella no iba a aceptarlas, su orgullo no podía ser dañado, sino la verían todos como una perdedora y en especial en el deporte.

No iba a permitir que nadie, ni siquiera su hermana gótica se _"burlara"_ de ella, nada ni nadie le iba a dañar su tan querida reputación, ella iba a triunfar, aún a costa de pelearse con Lucy y de que ambas terminaran siendo enemigas, cosa que compartían mucho, no necesitaban serlo, ya que ellas, de vez en cuando, tenían sus diferencias y peleaban: Lucy no era como Lynn, ella era totalmente distinta y no le interesó nunca eso que Lincoln tuviera mala suerte, ella era la única que lo defendía, a pesar de estar en el bando de la castaña y que hasta incluso en el día del partido en el que ganaron las "Ardillas", el equipo local en el que jugaba Lynn, donde recibió las felicitaciones de su familia, la gótica era la única que apoyaba a su hermano y cuando tuvieron ese viaje a la playa, donde Lincoln tuvo que llevar ese estúpido traje de la mascota del equipo y estar alejado de ellos, sintió un profundo odio hacia su familia por lo ridículos que se veían en ese cuadro y delante de toda la gente, la cual se reía del pobre peli blanco.

Lynn, en aquellos momentos, logró zafarse de los puños de Lucy y la lanzó hacia atrás, para luego contra-atacar.

\- ¡Responde a mi pregunta, Lucy: ¿Por qué lo defiendes a Lincoln?!. Preguntó la castaña, yendo a la pelea una vez más.

La gótica se levantó y la miró con furia.

\- ¿Por qué lo defiendo?: ¡PORQUE ES NUESTRO HERMANO, NO UNA BASURA, NO ES UN INDIGENTE, ÉL ES DE LA FAMILIA Y TÚ JUNTO CON LISA Y TODAS LAS DEMÁS, SÍ, TODAS USTEDES LO EXCLUYERON COMO SI FUERA UN LEPROSO, TODO PARA QUE TÚ ESTUVIERAS FELIZ Y MIRA A TODOS AHORA! ¡MÍRALOS, LYNN! ¡SE COMPORTAN COMO UNA VERDADERA BANDA...NO...UNA MALDITA SECTA DE SUPERSTICIOSOS, ESOS ES LO QUE SOMOS AHORA!. Fue la respuesta de Lucy, quien estalló en más furia y evitó que su hermana contra-atacara, lanzándose de nuevo al asalto y cayendo al piso.

\- ¡Siempre lo supe: Tú eres una verdadera plaga para esta familia, una plaga que nunca debió nacer!. Le gritó Lynn, deteniendo la pelea y golpeando a Lucy, quien se había quedado helada.

(Música Shiryu´s Pain, OST de Saint Seiya)

Las palabras de alguien que le dice una cosa así a otra duelen, parecen dagas que se incrustan en lo más profundo del corazón y del alma, pero no se detienen, no buscan matar, sino hacerte sufrir hasta el final. Sientes que tu vida se desploma, como una casa envuelta en llamas y para Lucy estaba pasando eso en aquellos momentos, Lynn había cruzado el "Rubicón Final", la había provocado, ahora tenía que atenerse a lo que vendría.

\- Eso es lo que eres y muchas hasta piensan lo mismo: Eres una plaga, igual que las ratas, no tienes por qué haber nacido, tú eres también la causa de todo los que nos pasa. Todo el tiempo. Siguió Lynn arrojando más leña al fuego y Lucy no reaccionaba.

(Música Inside a dream, OST de Saint Seiya, en japonés es "Yume no Naka ni")

Lucy sintió que toda su vida se colapsaba, siempre se había mantenido a raya, sin importarle lo que la gente dijera de ella o de su forma de ser, no le interesaba, para la gótica, su único deseo era ser inmortal y estar en los brazos de su amado Vampiro Edwin, vivir para siempre con ellos, pero ahora, se sentía que había sido embestida por un auto a toda velocidad y caía en la dura realidad, no solo Lincoln, sino también ella era considera una mala influencia, una desgracia para su familia, una plaga y las palabras de Lynn la habían herido en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Sus ojos, bajo ese largo flequillo negro que le cubría, comenzaron a humedecerse y a sentir esa presión en su pecho, ¿por qué? ¿por qué ahora?, si siempre se había mantenido a flote, ¿por qué ahora y en ese preciso momento?. No solo sentía tristeza, sino también furia hacia Lynn, el haberla insultado y el trato justo hacia Lincoln era lo peor, fueron las gotas que rebalsaron el vaso y ahora solo sentía odio y rechazo.

\- Lu...Lucy...Dijo Lincoln, quien se arrastró hacia ella, pero le costaba por todo el dolor que su cuerpo había recibido y en aquellos momentos, su hermana comenzó a llorar en silencio, siendo él testigo de como sus lágrimas empapaban el suelo.

(Música Elyssium, OST de Saint Seiya: Saga de Hades)

La gótica se levantó con dificultad, mirando con odio hacia Lynn, la cual pudo observar ese camino de lágrimas en sus mejillas y ahora apretando los dientes con enojo, Lucy estaba decidida a dar el golpe demoledor.

\- _"Mi sueño era ser una Vampiro, estar al lado de Edwin y los demás de mis libros y mi serie favorita, disfrutar la inmortalidad. Pero con lo que le hiciste a Lincoln es imperdonable, nunca te lo voy a perdonar, ni en un millón de años. Tú eres una maldita desgraciada, tú eres la plaga de esta vida. Te odio, te odio, Te Odio, Te Odio, ¡TE ODIO!"_ ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO!. Lucy había pensado al principio, pero finalmente la barrera que la protegía había cedido y con ello salió su verdadero lado oscuro, su naturaleza oculta y tan temida.

Lynn no dijo nada, pensó que está iba a ser su victoria, pero Lucy se le lanzó encima, esta vez con una gran fuerza y comenzó a golpearla repetidas veces, en el cuerpo y en el rostro, sin darle una sola oportunidad de defenderse. La castaña había perdido su única oportunidad y ahora estaba totalmente indefensa ante la furia de la chica de cabellos negros.

\- ¡TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO CON TODA MI ALMA, MALDITA! ¡MALDITA!. Gritaba ella con más fuerza y que podía escucharse en la planta baja.

Lynn intentaba frenar los golpes de su hermana, quería hacerlo pero su furia era bastante elevada, parecía un volcán a punto de estallar y eso no la detendría. Lucy podía enojarse, pero jamás había empleado la violencia ante una situación así, pero fue toda una combinación que terminó por desatar la feroz tormenta que estaba resguardada dentro de ella.

Estaba lista para dar un golpe, un último golpe, pero en aquellos momentos, alguien detrás de ella la alejó de Lynn.

\- ¡Lucy Loud, ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!. Preguntó el Señor Lynn Loud a su hija gótica, la cual estaba totalmente furiosa aún y quería salir del control que ejercía su padre para continuar con sus golpes hacia Lynn.

Por su parte, Rita con Lori ayudó a la castaña a levantarse y en su cuerpo habían muchos moretones y golpes, producto de Lucy, la cual aún seguía furiosa.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó aquí?! ¡Podían escucharse tus gritos desde la planta baja y hasta casi en la calle!. Quiso saber Rita, la cual iba corriendo al baño para traer el botiquín de primeros auxilios, debido a las heridas cortantes que Lynn tenía en su rostro, ya que Lucy la había rasguñado con mucha fuerza.

\- ¡Fue Lincoln, él empezó todo!. Señaló Lola al pobre chico, el cual le costaba levantarse aún por los golpes que había recibido.

\- ¡REZA PARA QUE NO TE ROMPA LA CABEZA, MALDITA HIJA DE PUTA, PRINCESITA DE MIERDA, VAS A TERMINAR IGUAL QUE LADY DI UN DÍA!. Le amenazó Lucy, la cual estaba logrando zafarse, pero de a poco, del control que ejercía su padre para que ella no se escapara y sus palabras causaron pánico en la pequeña rubia, la cual se escondió detrás de Lana.

En aquel momento, el Señor Lynn Loud se acercó hacia su hijo, al cual miró mal por lo ocurrido hacía pocas horas antes y solo le ayudó a levantarse.

\- Papa, por favor...Pidió el joven, quien le costaba estar de pie ahora, debido al dolor que seguía sintiendo.

\- Espero que tengas una buena explicación para esto. Quiso saber el hombre, el cual dejó a Lucy en el suelo.

\- Solo quería...quería ir...ir al...Intentaba hablar pero no podía.

\- Lola tiene razón, él empezó todo, salió de su cuarto y Lynn lo pescó, él en verdad trae mala suerte. Lo señaló también Lori, bajo un falso testimonio, ya que el pobre chico solo quería ir al baño.

\- ¡No, no es cierto, solo quería ir al baño, nada más que eso!. Se defendió el joven, pero ante las miradas de sus hermanas y sus padres, otra vez estaba en desventaja.

Lynn no podría golpearlo o amenazarlo, ya que estaba siendo asistida por Leni y Lori junto con su madre Rita por los golpes que sufrió, mientras que el pobre peli blanco no recibía ninguna ayuda de nadie, pero en aquel momento, Lucy se le acercó y lo protegió.

\- Lucy, tienes tres segundos para alejarte de él. Le advirtió su padre.

\- ¿O qué? Yo ya estoy harta de todo esto. Respondió ella, negándose a irse.

\- Uno. Empezó la cuenta regresiva.

\- Ustedes son lo peor que le pudo haber pasado a Lincoln, guiándose por una estupidez como la mala suerte y apoyando a Lynn y a Lisa, ¡una es una Reina del Drama y la otra es una maldita caprichosa y con lágrimas de cocodrilo!. Siguió ella sin moverse.

\- Dos. Siguió contando el Señor Loud.

\- ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA NOS PASÓ A NOSOTROS?! ¡¿QUÉ PASÓ CON EL LEMA DE QUE NINGUNO IBA A SER ALEJADO?! ¡¿QUÉ LE PASÓ?! ¡TODO PORQUE LA SEÑORITA CAMPEONA NO ACEPTA LA DERROTA, TENEMOS QUE EXCLUIR A LINCOLN DE LA FAMILIA, SI EL ABUELO O HASTA ALGUNO DE NUESTROS PARIENTES DEL PASADO NOS VIERAN, SE ESTARÍAN LAMENTANDO!. Exclamó la gótica, la cual ayudó a Lincoln a quedarse de pie, a pesar de los dolores en sus huesos.

\- Tres. Anunció el castaño su advertencia y Lucy seguía en su posición.

\- Ya es suficiente: Chicas, por favor, vayan abajo. Pidió Rita y fue hasta su marido.

Lori, Leni, Luan, Luna junto con Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lily y sumando a Lynn, la cual caminaba con mucho rengueo por la pelea, se dirigieron a la planta baja, mientras que allí iban a tomarse las "medidas" para ambos hermanos.

\- El haber atacado a tu hermana para proteger a Lincoln es de lo más horrible que haya hecho, Lucy, no sé qué pasa por tu cabeza, pero tú, con lo que hiciste, no tiene perdón: Si quieres estar del lado de tu hermano, bien, adelante, eres libre de elegir tu posición, pero ahora dormirás con él en su habitación, así que toma tus cosas y abandona la habitación que compartes con Lynn, no quiero verte de vuelta allí. Se acabó. Impuso el Señor Loud su castigo hacia la gótica por su "insurrección".

\- Prefiero mil veces estar con Lincoln, él sí me apoya con mis poemas ¡y para la tarada de tu querida hijita Lynn, yo tengo amigos, pero por lo menos están con los que aman, no como ustedes, son igual a una bandada de buitres!. Los juzgó Lucy, pero su padre no pensó en escucharla.

\- Y con respecto a ti, Lincoln, si lo que dicen tus hermanas es verdad, seguirás castigado por tres meses. Le advirtió su madre, la cual fue con su esposo hacia abajo.

\- ¡Pero, mama...!. Intentó el joven en convencerla.

\- ¡Sin peros, ahora vuelve a tu habitación, ahora!. Le ordenó Rita y pronto, toda la planta alta quedó en silencio.

* * *

 **Y con estas últimas palabras termino este capítulo. La verdad quería ponerle más drama a esta historia, ya que no es la primera vez que hago una historia así, ya vengo con una de Steven Universe que escribí en el 2015 y otra, un crossover de Ed, Edd, Eddy con Touhou Project, así que ésta sería la tercera vez que hago una de esta categoría.**

 **También estamos viendo quién era la persona que estaría del lado de Lincoln y terminó siendo Lucy. ¿Por qué la elegí a ella?. La verdad pensaba en poner a Luna o incluso Luan o Leni, pero opté por la gótica de la familia, sí, nuestra querida gótica y la verdad rescató que en la serie a Lucy no le importa si alguien le dice que es una rara o por el tema de la mala suerte, ella no le da importancia, aún mientras fuera a ovacionar a su hermana Lynn por haber ganado el partido, pero aquí es distinto, es...¿cómo explicarlo?, mmm, no quisiera considerarlo como un poco OC, pero ni tampoco cambiar la naturaleza de Lucy, pero lo que yo pongo aquí es que ella, en esta historia, como dije, es alguien y sería la única persona, por el momento, ya que podrían haber más en futuros capítulos, que se preocupa por Lincoln y no permitiría que Lynn lo lastimara físicamente y a base de puños.**

 **Pero se los resumo en pocas palabras: Lo que yo puso aquí para la personalidad de Lucy, es una "fusión" entre lo OC y lo original del personaje, pero no tirando para un lado u el otro, no, simplemente se mantiene ella en su posición firme y sin desequilibrar a la Balanza de Libra, por así decirlo.**

 **Otra cosa importante sobre la elección por Lucy: La elegí a ella, ya que tendrá un papel muy importante en esta historia, no sólo como pareja, sino que por sus gustos, en especial en el campo de lo paranormal y los fantasmas, ella será quien pueda ver también al misterioso personaje que se le apareció a Lincoln, el cual seguirá siendo invisible, pero con el correr de los capítulos se volverá visible ante todos los presentes.**

 **Sumando al misterioso personaje, señalo que en esta historia, más que nada en este capítulo, encontrarán _"guiños"_ o "Easter Eggs" ("Huevos de Pascua"), pero no me refiero a los Huevos de Pascua en sí: ¿Alguien jugó al GTA? Y me refiero a cualquiera de ellos, buen, por la ciudad que a uno le toque, aparecen estos "Easter Eggs", los cuales son los "Misterios" del juego, por ejemplo en el GTA: San Andreas tenemos el misterio del fotógrafo suicida, el cual se encuentra en la zona del campo, a las afueras de Los Santos, donde está al borde de un precipicio junto con su cámara, luego él toma una foto y finalmente camina hasta caer al agua y ahogarse. Eso es un "Easter Egg" y se encuentra en todas las plataformas, pero volviendo a mi historia, estos "guiños" o "Easter Eggs", son homenajes al escritorio de " _Llamadas",_ Banghg (obvio que esto es un homenaje, nada más que eso, nada de plagio ni nada. Vuelvo a repetirlo, en este capítulo es un homenaje al autor Banghg, nada de plagio) y también hay menciones a mi fanfic llamado _"Te odio",_ como también las canciones, las cuales son de las melodías tristes de los Caballeros del Zodiaco, en especial las de las Sagas de las 12 Casas y Hades, todas de la serie Clásica. La verdad esas canciones te hacen llorar u.u y mucho. Oh, por cierto, con respecto al título de este capítulo, es un homenaje a la película de "Neon Genesis Evangelion: You are not alone" :3.**

 **Y muchos que han comentado se preguntan quién es el misterioso personaje: ¿Quién es?, bueno, aquí les dejaré pistas, pero primero mandaré saludos y agradecimientos para Sam the Stormbringer, Pirata (gracias por el comentario y no te preocupes por lo que pusiste en tu comentario, la verdad aquí uno se pone del lado de Lincoln :)), El Cazador Argentino (Mmm, lo pensaré, pero por ahí haga un pequeño crossover de Ed, Edd, Eddy junto con El Chapulín Colorado, gracias por la idea) y por último, El Caballero de las Antorchas, muchas gracias a todos por comentar y ahora, por último, vamos al tema del misterioso personaje:**

 **Dejaré estos puntos para todos ustedes junto con una o dos pistas:** *** Para Sam the Stormbringer y Pirata, muy buenas sus selecciones de quién ser esta persona, pero no es Lucifer, no, él no es, ya que recordemos que en la película de "Saint Seiya: Los Guerreros del Armagedón" o "Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contra Lucifer", éste fue derrotado por Seiya, quien le atravesó su corazón con el Arco y Flecha Doradas de Sagitario, volviendo al Mundo de las Tinieblas junto con los Dioses Abel, Poseidon y Eris (Para Pirata). Ahora con Sam the Stormbringer, no he mencionado una cosa, jejeje, puse una pequeña trampa para todos y es que no mencioné qué clase de Caballero es, me refiero que no mencioné a cuál de los tres grados pertenece (Dorado, Plata o Bronce); pero tampoco señalé a qué tiempo y a qué Guerra Santa estuvo. Así que dejo aquí mis pistas.**

 **1) No es Orfeo (ninguno de los dos, ya que está el Santo Fantasma Orfeo de Lira, el que aparece en la película de "Eris, la Diosa Maligna". Como tampoco es el otro Orfeo de Lira, el cual está en la Capítulo 2 de la Saga de Hades, la cual es el "Capítulo del Infierno", donde Seiya y Shun se encuentran con el antiguo Caballero de Plata que había sido leal a Athena, hasta lo ocurrido con su amada Eurídice y que, como dijo Sam the Stormbringer, fue el que logró satisfacer a Hades con su música y luego, tras matar al Espectro Pharaoh de la Esfinge, liberar a Eurídice de la maldición y luego se alía con Seiya y Shun para destruir al Emperador del Inframundo, él muere en los brazos de Seiya, tras el ataque del Juez del Infierno, Radamanthys de Wyvern). Así que los dos Orfeo quedan descartados por completo.**

 **2) El misterioso personaje es un Caballero Dorado, pero no diré a qué época pertenece.**

 **3) Desea tener todo el poder en sus manos.**

 **3) Y por último, les dejo esta frase del manga de "Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas": _"Tanto la luz como la oscuridad"_ , pronto la comprenderán y el por qué elegí a Lucy para que defendiera a su hermano.**

 **Y bueno, esas son todas las cosas que quería contarles y las pistas :3. Espero que les guste este capítulo y nos vemos, Camaradas, en el que viene. Cuídense y que tengan un buen día Jueves para todos ustedes :D.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Nuestra primera noche juntos y un invitado especial La "guerra", por así llamarla, entre Lucy y Lynn había terminado con la intervención de sus padres para evitar que esto pasara a mayores, la castaña deportista había terminado con varios moretones en el cuerpo y varios cortes en su rostro por las uñas de la gótica, causando también que éstas sangraran. Por su parte, Lucy había perdido su lado de la habitación, así que tuvo que mudarse a la de Lincoln y dormir con él, sin poder regresar a la suya, por decisión de sus padres y en especial para evitar que volviera a darse un incidente de aquellos.

Había caído la noche en Royal Woods, una noche templada y tranquila de inicios del Verano Boreal en aquella ciudad del Estado de Michigan, ubicada en la región de los "Grandes Lagos", pero no todo era paz y solemnidad, no, en aquella casa ubicada en la Avenida Franklin 1216, clásico por el bullicio de sus integrantes, estaba sumida en un profundo silencio, casi sepulcral, un _"silencio de Iglesia"_ por así decirlo, cosa que llamó la atención de sus vecinos, ¿qué estaba pasando y por qué no había ruido?. Para muchos era que tal vez habían quedado alguna de las hermanas mayores y todo estaba en orden, o tal vez estaban mirando alguna película y no quería perder la concentración del hilo argumental, pero como dije, era todo lo contrario.

* * *

En la planta alta de la casa Loud, en una de las habitaciones, Lucy emprendía la retirada de ella, llevándose consigo sus pertenencias, sus libros de Vampiros, sus posters y en especial el busto de su amor platónico, Edwin, ya que había defendido a su hermano Lincoln de la golpiza que Lynn intentaba darle y que podría haberlo matado, pero gracias al destino, ella logró detenerla y darle su merecido, hallándose harta de toda la porquería de que la castaña había ganado ese estúpido partido. ¿Para qué continuar con el asunto de la mala suerte, si ya Lincoln había demostrado que no la tenía?. Lamentablemente no había forma de que entendieran y para colmo de las cosas, ella, al defenderlo, sabía que podía sufrir las consecuencias pero al final de todo este asunto, no le importaba para nada, la gótica había hecho su trabajo y no permitiría que nadie le pusiera en dedo encima a su hermano o se sobrepasara.

\- ¿Es todo?. Preguntó el Señor Lynn Loud, sorprendido al ver que su hija de cabellos negros tenía tan pocas cosas.

\- Sí. Respondió ella con su clásico tono frío en su voz.

\- Muy bien, andando. Ordenó su padre, mientras que iban dejando la habitación y en ese momento, en el umbral, aparecía Lynn, la cual se hallaba recuperándose de lo ocurrido en la tarde.

Ambas hermanas se quedaron quitas, mirándose la una con la otra, podía sentirse que de vuelta volvía a estallar la tensión, ya que Lynn no iba a quedarse sin su venganza, pero aún así, sus padres les ordenaron de que se apresuraran, pero aún, Lucy se le acercó al oído con una advertencia.

\- _Vuelves a amenazar a Lincoln con lo de la mala suerte o me llego a enterar de que lo golpeaste, te juro que la próxima voy a mandarte al hospital, pero al Pabellón de Urgencias._ Le dejó la gótica su advertencia a la castaña, la cual, al verla retirarse, le sacó la lengua, pensando que no se había dado cuenta, pero la chica de cabellos negros le mostró un dibujo de todos los trofeos que Lynn había ganado, todos ellos destruidos y esparcidos sus restos por el suelo de la sala de abajo.

\- ¡MALDITA!. Gritó ella ante esa amenaza contra sus bienes más preciados e intentó atacarla, pero Rita la detuvo.

\- ¡Basta, las dos!. Ordenó la rubia, mientras que Lynn se iba a su habitación, toda para ella y Lucy se dirigía a la de Lincoln, siendo observada por todas sus hermanas.

* * *

El chico de cabellos blancos se hallaba en su habitación, taciturno, pensativo, queriendo saber el por qué de ese personaje que le había dicho que no iba a estar solo y que no tendría de qué temer, ya que alguien lo protegería todo el tiempo. También deseaba averiguar sobre lo de Lucy y si podía arreglar las cosas con Ronnie Anne y Clyde, aún había posibilidad, pero en el fondo temía de que su mejor amigo estuviera ahora enojado con él por lo ocurrido.

Justo en aquel momento, la puerta se abrió y vio a sus padres, los cuales acompañaban a Lucy, quien portaba sus cosas y las depositaba en el suelo, siendo tan pocas sus pertenencias.

\- A partir de ahora dormirás aquí, por lo que le hiciste a Lynn es imperdonable, son hermanas, no animales. Le dijo su padre, mientras que ella se volteaba, ya que no señalaba a Lincoln como parte de la familia.

\- ¿Y Lincoln qué es entonces? ¿Un leproso? ¿Una molestia?. Preguntó Lucy, pero ya sus padres no querían escuchar nada de sus preguntas.

\- No pienso responder y tú, ni se te ocurra salir de esta habitación para armar problemas. Finalizó y señaló a su hijo, el cual se quedó helado ante semejante desprecio.

\- Tarde o temprano, ustedes terminarán dándose cuenta de su error, pero ya será tarde. Les advirtió Lucy y en aquel momento, el matrimonio se retiró de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Por unos momentos todo quedó nuevamente en silencio, Lincoln se la quedó viendo a ella, ¿por qué lo había defendido?, él pensaba que su hermana no estaría de ningún bando y simplemente se quedaría en su posición, sin intervenir, pero deseaba saber bien qué era lo que había pasado y el por qué había reaccionado de esa manera tan violenta contra Lynn.

\- Lucy. Le llamó el chico a la gótica, la cual estaba terminando de acomodar sus cosas y de poner el busto de Edwin sobre una estantería.

\- ¿Sí, Lincoln?. Preguntó ella, tras terminar el trabajo y voltearse para verlo.

El chico quería saber el por qué de que ella lo salvara de la paliza de Lynn, ¿cuál era su motivo?. La chica lo miró un rato, silenciosa, parecía que tal vez se había equivocado, pero no, ella no podía tolerar de ver a su pobre hermano sufrir, ¿qué había pasado con la promesa de que todos estarían juntos?. Todo se había ido al carajo porque a Lynn no le gustaba aceptar que era una perdedora, que no sabía jugar al baseball y que en vez de solucionar ese problema, prefería culpar a su pobre hermanito, el cual la había ayudado tanto y así era como le devolvía los favores: Tildándolo de mala suerte y su familia lo apoyaba.

\- Lincoln. Dijo Lucy, la cual se le acercó y lo miró a los ojos.

\- ¿Sí?, dime. Pidió él que le contara todo.

\- Escucha, ¿tú piensas que yo te dejaría sufrir a manos de la loca de Lynn o de las demás? No, ya no la soportaba y también pensaba lo mismo que tú, que esta estupidez terminaría en poco tiempo, unos días y listo, ¿te das cuenta de que ya no lo soportaba verte así?. Comenzó ella a relatarle el por qué de todo y en especial de la ayuda que le estaba brindando.

El peli blanco guardó silencio y bajó la cabeza, con tan solo recordarlo de lo que Lucy le estaba contando, se le helaba la sangre, las noches en las que tuvo que dormir solo en el patio trasero de la casa junto con el perro Charles, le daba asco tener que levantarse y desayunar en la otra sala y no con su familia y lo que más odiaba era que Lynn parecía ser una intocable y que siempre saldría victoriosa.

\- ¿Ahora lo entiendes? Te defendí porque ya no podía más con el verte ser golpeado por esa maldita chiflada. Encima toda la familia apoya, ¿qué pasó, Lincoln? ¿Qué nos pasó?. Siguió defendiéndolo de Lynn, mientras que el muchacho podía sentir toda esa carga de tristeza por lo ocurrido desde el día en que su familia lo había tildado de mala suerte.

\- Y no es solo ella, Lisa también y pensar que ella se hace llamar la niña intelectual de la familia, pero saca una teoría estúpida de la mala suerte y te pone a ti como el responsable, como si hubieras cometido un crimen. Te estarás preguntando también por qué la golpeé a Lynn, ya no la soportaba, todo el tiempo con ese estúpido trofeo y los demás, mama y papa con las demás de las taradas de las chicas insultándote y mírate ahora: Clyde y tú ya no son amigos, Ronnie Anne rompió contigo y en la escuela te molestan. Siguió ella, exponiendo todo su material de defensa.

¿Cómo era posible que ella se enterara de su ruptura con la mexicana, con lo de su amigo y las burlas en la escuela? ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso alguien se lo había contado?, si justo había ocurrido todo eso cuando estaban ellos de campamento menos él.

\- Lincoln, pase lo que pase, yo estaré siempre a tu lado, te lo prometo. Le juró Lucy, quien ahora lo estaba abrazando, no era común ver algo así en aquella chica que no representaba ninguna emoción.

¿Ella había tenido algún cambio? Sí, en cierto sentido, ya que aún se mantenía fría y distanciada de su familia, mantenía todavía sus hobbies como la poesía y su amor hacia los Vampiros, pero ahora, con todo lo ocurrido, no iba a permitir que su familia siguiera atropellando al pobre Lincoln nunca más.

\- Lucy...gracias. Le agradeció el chico, quien la abrazó con fuerza y ella no soltó por nada en el Mundo.

\- Yo te protegeré, Lincoln, te lo prometo, no voy a permitir que nadie te lastime de nuevo. Juntos nos cuidaremos, con o sin nuestra familia, vamos a lograrlo. Juró Lucy, quien no se soltó ni por un momento de su hermano.

Lincoln sentía esa cálida sensación en su hermana, ella también tenía sentimientos, se preocupaba por su hermano, ¿las demás harían algo así por el pobre chico? ¿Se preocuparían de verdad? ¿Lo ayudarían?. Por su cabeza pasaban, como si fuera una película en proyección, todos los recuerdos y tristes momentos en los que el peli blanco había tenido problemas con sus hermanas, en especial cuando había tomado la bicicleta de Lynn y ésta se había perdido, el cómic de Ponys que había tapado el inodoro, el maldito vídeo para su escuela y sin olvidarse de lo de Hugh y ahora ésto, ¿qué más podía pedir el chico?.

Y justo en aquel momento, otra vez se pudo escuchar esa voz que Lincoln había oído con anterioridad en la habitación, después de la llegada de su familia del campamento, ésta comenzó a reírse con un tono menos burlón, pero aún lo conservaba y parecía que le helaba la sangre al muchacho con oírlo, pero para Lucy, ya que ella estaba totalmente relacionada con ese campo.

\- _Veo que que mis palabras hicieron su efecto: Ya tienes a alguien que está de tu lado, ¿te diste cuenta de que tenía razón, niño?._ Preguntó, hablando ante los dos por aquella facción de tiempo.

\- Sí, pero aún tú no has cumplido con tu palabra: Quiero saber quién eres, muéstrate, ahora. Le ordenó Lincoln, pero en ese momento, aquel personaje lo levantó en el aire y casi tenía pensando lanzarlo contra la ventana, pero éste se detuvo.

\- _Admiro tu determinación, mocoso, pero aún así te falta mucho para saber quién, ten paciencia, pronto lo averiguarás. Pero, ¿quieres una pista?_. Le dijo ese ser, el cual dejó a Lincoln en el suelo de nuevo y luego le hizo esa pregunta.

\- S...Sí, por favor. Pidió el joven, aceptando la pista.

- _Bien, bien, ¿por dónde comenzar? Oh, sí, ésta es buena: No soy de esta Era, fui un traidor al Santuario._ Fue aquella pista que le había dejado el personaje invisible, quien dejó más confundido a Lincoln.

Una vez que había cumplido su "misión", ese sujeto estaba listo para irse, pero Lucy le detuvo.

\- Espera, ¿juras que vas a mostrarte pronto?. Pidió ella la palabra al espíritu.

\- _Veo que mis ojos no me engañaban cuando podía sentir tu deseo y amor hacia lo Sobrenatural, es increíble, niña, tú y tu hermano me han dejado sorprendido. Y con respecto a lo de mi presentación, mmm, podría, querría o no, sí, sí, lo haré, si es que pueden resolver el acertijo que le dejé al niño de nieve, jeje. Bueno, aquí ha concluido mi misión, nos veremos pronto y no te preocupes, chico, no estarás solo para nada._ Fueron sus palabras de despedida y con ello, desapareció de la escena una vez más, como ladrón que hurtaba en medio de la noche y desaparecía en la Oscuridad con el botín en su poder.

* * *

Ese espíritu o alma dejó la casa Loud una vez más, ¿qué era lo que buscaba? ¿A qué se refería con que _"no era de esa Era"_ y que _"traicionó al Santuario"_ , ¿acaso...acaso él era una especie de viajero en el tiempo, como aquellos personajes de los cómics de Lincoln? ¿Qué era lo que quería del peli blanco y de Lucy?.

\- ¿Qué crees que querrá de nosotros?. Preguntó Lincoln a la chica, volteándose para verla.

\- Pronto lo sabremos, pero estoy segura de que tú cambiarás también. Dio ella su "visión" de lo que pasaría con el muchacho con el correr del tiempo.

Lincoln permaneció callado y bajó la mirada, mientras que Lucy lo volvía a abrazar.

\- No te preocupes, yo nunca te dejaré. Le prometió la gótica.

* * *

Y para la cena familiar, los Loud pidieron pizza a domicilio, pero por el incidente de Lynn y Lucy, solo cenarían en la mesa de los grandes Lori, Leni, Luan, Luna, Lynn y en la mesa de los pequeños Lisa, Lola, Lana y Lily estaría con sus padres en aquel primer mueble. Sumado a eso, los dos chicos debieron cenar en la habitación del peli blanco, para evitar más problemas con su familia y en especial con Lynn, parecía raro, pero mientras que esperaban a que les llegara la pizza, para Lincoln no iba a ser para nada malo tener que compartir su habitación con la gótica, ya lo había hecho con la deportista cuando se habían peleado y ahí fue una pesadilla dormir con Lynn roncando y haciendo el "Horno Danés" en aquellos días donde la familia la pasaba bien y sin ninguna estupidez como la mala suerte.

Justo en aquel momento, escucharon que llamaban a la puerta y veían que una de las hermanas había dejado la pizza para ellos, así que Lincoln tomó la caja y de ahí la llevó al interior de su habitación para cenar con Lucy.

\- Menuda forma de cenar ahora. Se lamentó el chico.

\- Estás en lo cierto, cada hora que pasa es una lenta agonía para esta familia, la cual buscó su hundimiento en la buena y mala suerte junto con una teoría de Lisa. Añadió Lucy, quien aún tenía fresco el momento de su pelea contra Lynn.

Se sentaron en el piso y comieron juntos, sin platos, cubiertos, servilletas o vasos, solamente usaban las manos y tenían unas latas de gaseosa que Lincoln había subido antes de la llegada del pedido a la casa Loud.

Había silencio, simplemente podía oírse el murmullo, lejano, pero casi audible de lo que decía su familia abajo.

\- No te lo recomiendo, terminarás más adolorida. Le aconsejó Lincoln a su hermanita.

\- Para mí, el dolor ya me ha hecho inmune. Respondió la chica, quien volvía a sentarse y tomaba otra porción de pizza y la comía junto con su hermano.

Lincoln, por alguna extraña razón, no paraba de mirarla, pero ya le parecía raro: En primer lugar, Lucy era su hermana y en segundo, no podía estar teniendo en su momento esos pensamientos tan extraños y desviados, no quería causar ninguna mala impresión ella, más que encima había sido la única de su familia que lo había defendido de Lynn y hasta había logrado derrotara en una pelea, pero aún así le causaba tanta curiosidad.

\- Lucy, ¿por qué lo hiciste?. Fue el momento de que soltara su pregunta a la chica gótica.

\- Te lo diré de una forma rápida, Lincoln: No me la soportaba a Lynn, todo el tiempo alardeando, sintiéndose orgullosa porque ganó otro trofeo, mama, papa y hasta las idiotas de las demás la apoyaba y tú te estabas pudriendo afuera, como si fueras un leproso. Incluso intenté ayudarte para que entraras, pero la maldita de Lola me delató y me advirtieron que no debía hacerlo de vuelta. ¿Tú nunca has pensado en todo lo que te han hecho?. Le contó ella y luego preguntó sobre el dolor que podría haber sentido por todo lo ocurrido.

El peli blanco tomó un largo respiro, dejó de comer, sentía que el apetito se le había ido y fue entonces que respondió, ya que se sentía un poco "hinchado" por tener que recordar esos momentos tan tristes.

\- La verdad, Lucy, la verdad es que no hay un solo día en el que no pueda pensar y decirme a mí mismo del por qué fui tan estúpido en intentar hacer convencer a Lynn y a la familia de que yo no era de mala suerte. Simplemente todo razonamiento mío era inválido, inútil y que la teoría de Lisa era la única y verdadera respuesta a dos los problemas. Dijo el chico, mientras que le contaba de aquellos eventos tan dolorosos.

Lucy quedó en silencio por un buen rato.

\- Y tú, ¿nunca has pensado en un sitio adónde quisieras ir?. Le preguntó por su "refugio soñado".

\- Para mí sería estar en Transilvania con mis amados Vampiros o en Hungría, donde está el Castillo de Bathory, pero estoy atrapada aquí con una tropa de idiotas supersticiosos de la mala suerte. Contó ella ese deseo de ir allí.

\- El mío, bueno...Iba a decirle el muchacho, mientras que comía con un poco de lentitud debido a la vergüenza.

\- Dilo, Lincoln, no hay problema, no me voy a reír. Te lo prometo. Juró Lucy, mientras que el chico se mostraba un poco sonrojado.

\- Bueno, jeje, mi sueño es ser como Ace Savvy, enfrentarme al mal, ser un héroe pero mírame, míranos cómo quedamos, estamos en una especie de "exilio", de "Limbo" donde las almas sufren por la Eternidad mientras que intentan purificarse por lo que habían hecho en el Pasado, a veces siento que éste es mi Infierno, yo lo creé, yo soy el responsable y ahora tú has caído aquí conmigo, Lucy. Estoy casi seguro de que debes odiarme por haber sacrificado todo para estar a mi lado. Se lamentaba el muchacho, lo decía de una forma tan real, llena de tristeza, a lo cual la gótica podía sentir, ella tenía ese "don" de poder percibir la tristeza, el dolor, la agonía, la angustia, todas esas emociones negativas que ella adoraba pero en su hermano era como recibir una lluvia helada estando en las calles, solo, hambriento, sin hogar, sin nada, expulsado por una tontería.

Lincoln dejó la porción de pizza a medio comer en la caja, se limpió con unos pañuelos que le sirvieron de servilleta y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse por las lágrimas, las cuales bajaban como las corrientes que venían cuesta abajo desde las montañas. Lucy no soportaba con verlo así, en su interior frío y solitario deseaba vengarse de cada uno de los integrantes de su familia, hacerlos sufrir de la peor manera, igual que los castigos que imponían los Tres Jueces del Infierno en la Antigua Grecia a los que habían cometido horribles Pecados y debían pagarlos con el tormento eterno en el Fuego del Hades, pero a la que más quería hacer sufrir era a Lynn, con Lisa en segunda posición, ¿cómo hacerle daño a una niña de cuatro años? ¿Cómo? Se sentiría horrible lastimarla físicamente, pero muy pronto, tal vez el propio destino le haría entrar en razón, pero...¿a qué costo? ¿y si todo ésto se pasaba de la raya y terminaba en algo más grave?. Podría ser una verdadera reacción en cadena, como la secuencia de explosiones para demoler un edificio y que provocaría su colapso. Volviendo con el tema de Lynn, a ella sí quería hacerle todo el daño posible, pero no solo en lo emocional, sino en lo físico, quería destruir cada parte de ella, deseaba quemar todos sus logros, convertirlos en metal fundido, en chatarra, en cenizas, que ella entrara en decepción y poder disfrutarlo y hasta incluso reír, se vengaría de las veces que ella la tildaba de _"Señorita Alegría"_ o _"Duquesa de la Oscuridad"_ , ¿por qué le respetaba sus gustos? ¿por qué tenía que ser tan autoritaria con su hermana gótica? ¿por qué no la dejaba en paz y listo?.

Todas esas preguntas se formaban en una especie de "tornado" en la mente de Lucy y ahora con ver a su hermano llorar y disculparse porque ella había _"caído"_ junto con ella ese _"Infierno"_ , le hacía sentir triste, pero no por gusto, sino por furia, no soportaba ver a su pobre hermano llorar y todo por esa tontería. Fue entonces que la gótica cerró el puño con fuerza y golpeó el suelo con ello.

\- Lucy. Le llamó Lincoln, viendo que ella había dado aquel golpe y apretaba los dientes con fuerza.

\- No es nada, Lincoln, tranquilo. Dijo ella, mientras que volvía a calmarse, sabiendo que todo ese dolor desaparecía con el puño dado.

\- Pero...Iba a seguir intentado saber qué era lo que había pasado, pero ella se calmó.

\- Tranquilo, no te preocupes. Pidió la gótica, tranquilizando a su hermano.

Hubo otro momento de pausa, mientras que terminaban de comer las últimas porciones, cosa que transcurrió todo en silencio y de ahí llegaba la hora de preparar todo para irse a dormir.

\- Lincoln. Le llamó Lucy al peli blanco, el cual estaba yendo al baño.

\- ¿Sí?. Preguntó el joven a ella.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sientes ahora? Tienes que decirlo. Pidió la gótica de expresara sus emociones acerca de todo lo ocurrido.

\- ¿Qué siento? Siento decepción, tristeza y un vacío que me arrastra, me hace caer, no hay final, no hay un límite, es...es como caer en una brecha en el Espacio-Tiempo y perderse para siempre en los confines mismos del Universo. Contó el muchacho sobre lo que tenía dentro de él y eso causó que la chica volviera a abrazarlo, cosa que le llamaba mucho su atención.

Lucy se le quedó escuchando, ella aún tenía esa deuda con él después de que se _"inculpara"_ por lo del cómic que ella había tirado en el inodoro y lo había tapado, causando que la planta alta se quedara totalmente inundada de agua y en donde sus hermanas se rieron del pobre muchacho, cuando él tomó esa decisión, la cual le costó perderse la convención donde iba a estar el autor de Ace Savvy firmando autógrafos, Lola le dijo eso a su padre y éste lo terminó castigando, todo por salvar a Lucy de no caer en la desgracia y la burla de la familia.

\- ¿Crees que todo cambie dentro de mí?. Preguntó el chico, quien podía sentir una extraña angustia en su cuerpo y mente por lo que podría pasar de ahora en adelante en al casa, en la escuela, su círculo de amigos y hasta en el amor.

\- Sí, todo cambiará, tal y como lo has dicho, no hay vuelta atrás en esta "Ruleta del Destino", los dos estamos unidos y pase lo que pase, ya no podemos confiar en ellos, ellos nos miran mal, entonces cambiaremos, ya no seremos esas _"marionetas"_ con las que nos hacían daño, nosotros seguiremos viviendo nuestras vidas, nos seguiremos enfocando en tener un buen futuro y si todo sale bien, cuando seamos adolescentes, nos iremos de esta ciudad, viviremos nuestra vida alejado de todos ellos, no seremos más la escoria ni tampoco degradados. Lucy hablaba con ese tono de Adivina, podía sentirlo Lincoln, incluso en la atmósfera de su habitación, ¿sería por ese misterioso sujeto que les hablaba desde las sombras? ¿estarían locos? ¿habrían caído en la locura?. No, la respuesta era no, ellos estaban cuerdos, manteniendo la lógica y el equilibrio entre la realidad y la fantasía.

\- No me importa lo que pase, ellos ya no nos miran como si fuéramos sus hijos, entonces nosotros seremos los excluidos, los que sobrevivirán a este _"Infierno",_ vamos a sobrevivir, Lincoln, pero tú ya no puedes seguir pensando que ellas te querrán, nunca más. Dio Lucy su reflexión, sin soltarlo al muchacho, el cual seguía llorando por lo ocurrido pero en silencio.

\- Tendré que cambiar, ser más fuerte para sobrevivir a esto y no me quiero imaginar en la escuela. Añadió el joven, quien sabía que cuando comenzara la semana, ahí en el colegio sería más complicado, en especial con los chicos de los grados más altos, los cuales lo tenían en la mira al pobre chico de cabellos blancos.

\- Mientras que estemos juntos tú y yo, nadie nos podrá derrotar. Le prometió Lucy, alzando el meñique.

\- ¿Lo prometes? ¿Hacemos esta promesa de estar los dos juntos para siempre?. Preguntó Lincoln antes de hacer el juramento.

\- Lo prometo. Juró Lucy.

\- Entonces yo también. Respondió el chico de cabellos blancos e hicieron el pacto.

* * *

Pronto fue llegando la hora de dormir, antes habían tirado la caja de pizza, sin que sus padres o hermanas supieran que ellos habían bajado, para luego volver arriba y así poder lavarse los dientes.

Lincoln se había puesto una remera de mangas cortas y color naranja, mientras que Lucy llevaba el suyo de color blanco y negro. Después de de cambiarse, los dos se dirigieron a dormir en la cama del peli blanco, acostándose uno en la izquierda y la otra en la derecha.

\- Que descanses, Lucy. Le deseó su hermano.

\- Lo mismo para ti, Lincoln. Añadió ella y ambos se quedaron dormidos, después de tantas lágrimas, peleas y tensiones, los dos se sumergieron en los brazos de Morfeo y de ahí comenzaron a descansar.

* * *

El tiempo fue pasando tranquilamente, sin que ninguno de los dos se despertara, tras un día bastante arduo y molesto para los dos, era necesario reponer las energías y ver qué podían hacer, ahora que era los "excluidos" de su familia. Y en medio del sueño que les invadía y de no querer levantarse, Lincoln tomó a Lucy y la recostó contra su pecho, sintiendo ese dulce aroma a shampoo que utilizaba para su cabello y agradeciéndole por todo lo que había hecho por él ese día.

* * *

Mientras tanto, afuera de la habitación de Lincoln, dos de las chicas se hallaban dirigiéndose a su habitación, pero una de ellas no podía soportar el hecho de estar todos distanciados y separados por esa estupidez de la mala suerte, así que decidió desafiar a sus padres.

\- ¿Qué haces, Luna?. Preguntó Luan a su hermana rockera.

\- ¿Qué crees que hago? Voy a darles el beso de las buenas noches a Lincoln y a Lynn. Me importa un carajo lo que digan mama, papa, Lynn, Lisa o la infeliz de Lola, ellos son de la familia, no leprosos. Respondió Luna, mientras que abría la puerta e ingresaba en puntitas de pie para ir hasta la cama y darles el beso de las buenas noches.

Pronto llegó hasta ellos y cumplió su cometido, no sin antes abrazar a su hermanito y tampoco pudo evitar derramar varias lágrimas discretas, sintiéndose triste por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

Pronto, la chica rockera dejó la habitación para dirigirse hacia Luan, la cual la observó bastante curiosa por estar llorando, pero no dijo nada al respecto, era mejor dejar todo en paz y que no hubieran más peleas por ese día, hasta que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, como solían ser en el Pasado, antes de que todo eso aconteciera.

\- _"Descansen, chicos, descansen"_. Les deseó Luna a sus hermanos, para luego cerrar la puerta y a la habitación de vuelta a oscuras y pronto, toda la casa Loud quedó en silencio.

* * *

 **Uff, me llevó dos días en terminar este capítulo y es que estuve revisando partes que no me gustaban como las que había escrito, así que tuve que arreglarlas para que saliera todo bien. Y encima tuve un apagón por mi zona, donde recién me volvió la luz, pero nada más, ya pasó el susto y agregando otra cosa, ayer terminé otro fanfic de Saint Seiya: "Saint Simpsons: The Lost Canvas", iniciada en Noviembre del año pasado.**

 **Bueno, otro capítulo con drama y bastante tristeza. Hay que resaltar que Lucy no piensa dejar solo a Lincoln y el muchacho de cabellos blancos va a ir cambiando, ¿será rápido?, no, el cambio en la personalidad de Lincoln se irá viendo con el correr de los capítulos y en especial en la escuela.**

 **Con respecto al misterioso personaje, en este capítulo hay una pista sobre quién es, además de que les descarto que no es el Caballero de Virgo :).**

 **Hora de los saludos:**

 *** Sir Crocodile222: Gracias, sí, esta historia me la he estado pensando desde hacía mucho tiempo, más que nada desde Marzo, cuando empezó todo el asunto de "No such luck", pero ésto no es para desprestigiar a Lynn, no, ella es una de mis personajes favoritos como todos los demás en la historia y me alegra de que no se siga una línea. El cambio de Lucy quería verlo fluir en ella, ya que es más apegada a Lincoln que las otras, además de que fue la única que le agradeció por haberle protegido cuando se inculpó por lo del cómic en el capítulo _"Detective o Consecuencias"_. Con respecto al transcurso de la historia, pronto irán llegando más problemas para los Loud y ahí se irán dando cuenta del error que cometieron :) y en este capítulo hay guiños a lo que me diste de idea en este review y las emplearé para los demás episodios :). Muchas gracias, amigo y saludo desde Buenos Aires, Argentina.**

 ***Fabiobronyapplespikeyshy: Me alegro mucho de que te gustara la historia y se irá poniendo más interesante, más dramática y más triste. Oh, veo que estás siguiendo a las creepyloud de "The Loud Channel Plus", yo también las sigo y me encantan :3.**

 *** Sam the Stormbringer: Con respecto a lo de la música lo tendré en cuenta, es que de eso lo veía en otros fanfics en el Pasado.**

 *** Franco M. Romano: Si, te puedo ayudar con ese crossover que tienes en mente :).**

 *** Adriana-Valkyrie: No te preocupes por lo ocurrido en ese capítulo, yo también odié a Lynn y a toda la familia Loud por unos días, pero luego se me pasó :). Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia.**

 *** elRudo: Te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños de mi parte y este capítulo es un regalo de mi parte :D.**

 *** El Caballero de las antorchas: Gracias, la verdad nunca había hecho una historia así de este tipo pero siempre hay tiempo para hacer estas mismas :3. Un saludo para vos desde Buenos Aires, Argentina :D.**

 *** Pirata: Jejeje, cuando Lucy se enoja, es como Radamanthys de Wyvern, por eso en mis otros fanfics de Saint Seiya, ella es Pandora :D.**

 *** Jakobs-Snipper: Por un momento pensaba que en vez de Lucy, sería Luna o hasta Leni que se preocuparía por Lincoln, pero al final opté por la gótica, ya que ella está más apegada a su hermano :).**

 *** Tomoya Scarlet hakurei: Gracias y a prepararse, porque en los capítulos que vendrán mucho más adelante, las cosas se irán poniendo cada vez más tensas :D.**

 **Bueno, Camaradas, espero que les guste este capítulo, nos vemos en el que viene y les deseo a todos un muy buen Domingo de mi parte :D.**

 **¿Quieren una pista? Bueno, aquí va:**

 *** No es ninguno de los Caballeros de Virgo.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Hermanos de la Sombra El fin de semana había pasado como el viento surcando las praderas, a toda velocidad, sin detenerse para nada ni por nada en el Mundo, eso significaba para muchos tener que volver a la escuela y soportar otra pesada carga de trabajo y cansancio, pero para Lincoln significaba volver a internarse en lo más profundo de ese maldito Infierno, donde los chicos se burlaban de él y de su familia, primero había sido por las bromas que Ronnie Anne le había hecho anteriormente, pero ahora por lo de la mala suerte, todo había estallado y salido de control, llevando a burlas y hasta agresiones físicas al pobre chico de cabellos blancos.

El despertador había sonado en la habitación de Lincoln, el cual fue apagado por el muchacho albino, sintiendo toda la pesadez por ser Lunes, pero más ahora cuando veía que iba a tener que hacer la fila para el baño, así que se levantó y fue hasta allí, sin saber que se toparía con una sorpresa.

* * *

En el pasillo, se encontró de que no había nadie allí mismo, ninguna de las hermanas estaba haciendo fila para ir al baño y lavarse, así que con esa sorpresa, el joven se dirigió hacia las escaleras, donde podía escuchar las conversaciones de todas ellas, ya estando comiendo su desayuno y él estaba aún en pijamas, sus padres no le daban el buenos días y ni siquiera les llamaban para ir a desayunar con todos ellos en la mesa.

Parecía toda una broma diseñada por el más malvado y ruin escritor de una novela que deseaba hacerlos sufrir a los pobres personajes y Lincoln era uno de ellos en esa nueva escena titulada _"Un nuevo día"_. ¿qué podía tener de _"nuevo"_? Su familia lo tenía en la mira como si se tratara de un delincuente que se había fugado de prisión o de un pobre animal que en pocos segundos sería el trofeo de los cazadores. El peli blanco decidió no perder más el tiempo y fue hasta el baño, en donde se lavó los dientes y se enjuagó muy bien la cara para mantenerse despierto.

Acto seguido fue hasta su habitación, ya Lucy estaba lista, sin que él se diera cuenta, mientras que registraba la planta baja desde las escaleras, ella ya se había lavado y todo, además de haberse puesto sus clásicas ropas góticas. Luego de terminar sus primeras actividades del día, ella se acercó hasta su hermano, quien se estaba terminando de cambiar y de tender su cama.

\- Buenos días, Lincoln. Le dijo la gótica a él.

\- Buenos días, Lucy. Respondió el joven y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia las escaleras para luego ir hasta la cocina y servirse el desayuno.

* * *

Pero cuando estaban por llegar al descanso, ya sus padres se les habían adelantado, aún mirándolos bastante serios, como si fueran prisioneros de guerra o de una cárcel, los cuales nunca habían cometido ni un solo delito, ahora estaban ante la mirada severa de ambos adultos.

\- Como sabrán, hay nuevas reglas aquí: Para evitar la mala suerte y más por haber roto el traje, ustedes dos desayunarán en el salón familiar. Les dijo el Señor Lynn, dándoles esa nueva orden, la cual parecía ser decretada y que provenía de las épocas del Racismo hacia los negros en el Siglo XX, sobre todo en el Sur de EEUU o peor, con las prohibiciones a los judíos durante los tiempos del Tercer Reich en Alemania.

\- Y tampoco podrán acercarse ninguno de los dos a Lynn o al resto de sus hermanas hasta que finalice la temporada. Añadió Rita, mientras que se iban alejando.

Al verlos irse y con esas estúpidas nuevas "leyes" en la Casa Loud, Lucy sintió unas ganas de saltarles encima y hacerles daño, lo mismo Lincoln, pero se tranquilizó.

\- _"Qué extraño, ¿por qué siento este deseo de querer golpear a mis propios padres? ¿por qué...por qué...lo sigo sintiendo? Parece un fuego incontrolable dentro de mí"_. Pensaba el peli blanco y cuando se terminaron por ir ambos adultos, ambos bajaron las escaleras para luego cruzar hacia la cocina y buscarse algo para comer.

* * *

En aquella parte de la casa hallaron cereal y leche para su día, mientras que se llevaban los tazones cargados y las cucharas, pasaron delante de las hermanas y los padres, los cuales ni les dirigieron la mirada o la palabra, sobre todo Lynn, la cual deseaba vengarse por la paliza que Lucy le había dado el fin de semana anterior y en especial por amenazarle con destruir sus trofeos.

Para ellos, sus dos hijos eran fantasmas, seres que no servía la pena mirarlos a los ojos ni entablar una conversación, simplemente eran basuras, desperdicios del Universo que desaparecerían solos y sin que nadie se preocupara por dónde terminaran. El desayuno fue tranquilo para Lucy y Lincoln, ya que ambos comieron en silencio, mientras que podían oír las charlas que tenían los otros en la "Mesa de los Grandes", ahora un sitio prohibido, eran como Adán y Eva al ser expulsados del Edén por haber comido del Árbol Sagrado, tentados por la Serpiente y dando origen al Pecado Original.

Una hora después de terminar el desayuno, los Señores Loud llamaron a sus hijas para que se subieran en la van, ya que Lori los llevaría a la escuela y de ahí ellos irían a sus respectivos trabajos. Lincoln y Lucy se dirigieron allí con sus mochilas listas, pero en aquel momento, cuando salieron, vieron que ya el vehículo se estaba dirigiendo hacia la calle, bajando por la vereda.

\- ¡Oigan, ¿y nosotros?!. Preguntó el muchacho.

No hubo respuesta, a pesar de que pudo haberse oído todo en el barrio e incluso alguien podría haberlos detenido, nadie fue en su auxilio, simplemente la "Vanzilla" se puso en marcha hacia las direcciones a las que iría, dejando a aquellos dos chicos "a la deriva".

\- Ni siquiera para llevarnos pueden, malditos sean para toda la vida. Los maldijo Lucy, viendo que ya ni podían subirse a la "Vanzilla" por el miedo a que se "contaminara" con su mala suerte.

\- Olvídalo, vamos caminando, aunque sea un poco lejos. Pidió Lincoln y se pusieron en marcha hacia la escuela, dejando su casa, cerrando la puerta con llave y pasando la casa de su vecino, el Señor Quejón, el cual se hallaba regando las flores de su jardín y cuando justo volvía a su hogar, vio a los dos niños pasar solos.

\- ¿Qué? Buenos días, Louds, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no se subieron al auto?. Preguntó el anciano de bigotes, el cual le pareció algo sumamente raro que aquella familia tan ruidosa en el barrio dejara a dos de sus hijos sin subirse para llevarlos al colegio.

\- Buenos días, Señor Quejón, una pequeña disputa que hubo en la familia, no se preocupe por nosotros. Le dijo Lincoln, mientras que volvían a ponerse en marcha pero eso dejó más confundido a su vecino, el cual decidió hacerles caso a los dos chicos y volvió a su casa para terminar de arreglar su jardín.

* * *

El camino hacia la Escuela de Royal Woods fue bastante largo para ambos chicos, pero al final lograron llegar a tiempo y antes de que sonara la campana, ya que aún estaban muchos de los alumnos en las puertas conversando y entre amigos, mientras que veían llegar a Lucy y Lincoln. Pero ahí era también como meterse en la jaula del león, ya que también estaban los chicos que pertenecían a grados más superiores y en especial los que venían de las clases altas de la ciudad, sobre Amber García, una chica castaña y mimada, la única hija de aquel clan que heredaría la fortuna familiar, ya que sus padres eran importantes terratenientes en las zonas rurales de todo el Estado de Michigan, cosa que la mantenía en una muy buena posición social, además de que demostraba siempre su odio y elitismo hacia los que no eran como ella y tenía a su blanco favorito: Lucy Loud.

\- Miren, chicas, ahí llegó la rarita de la familia conejo. Señaló Amber hacia la gótica, la cual hablaba con Haiku, tras haberse despedido de Lincoln, el cual intentaba buscar a Ronnie Anne y disculparse con Clyde por lo ocurrido.

\- Ahora no es solo la rarita de esa familia, también es la excluida. Alegó su amiga Jennifer Rawson, la cual también provenía de una familia adinerada en el Norte de Royal Woods.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?. Preguntó Amber a su amiga.

\- Porque he oído, de parte de los deportistas, que por ese asunto de la mala suerte de su hermano, ella lo defendió y atacó a su hermana Lynn, siendo castigada por sus padres y expulsada de su habitación. Ahora ambos son los excluidos de la casa. Le contó toda esa historia de lo ocurrido el fin de semana pasado.

\- ¿Toda la escuela lo sabe?. Quiso saber la castaña.

\- Por supuesto, llevan semanas haciéndole la vida imposible a su hermano, en especial por el traje ridículo de ardilla que tenía que llevar. Agregó Jennifer, causando que las dos se dirigieran hacia donde estaba Lucy y Haiku hablando.

* * *

Lincoln iba con paso apresurado por los pasillos de la escuela buscando a Ronnie Anne y a Clyde, quería disculparse con el moreno por lo ocurrido aquel fin de semana largo y del que no había tenido noticias desde hacía mucho de él, además de buscar a la hermana de Bobby Santiago, la extrañaba mucho y en un principio, ella había sido muy protectora por ese asunto, pero cuando todo se salió de control con el disfraz, ya no pudo sostener más la situación y encima su papel como matón de la escuela estaba resultando seriamente afectado por todo el bullying hacia el chico de cabellos blancos.

\- ¡Lincoln, espera!. Le detuvieron sus amigos Liam, Zach y Rayos Oxidados, los cuales estaban en el salón suyo, esperando a que llegara la Señorita Agnes Johnson.

El muchacho se sintió tranquilo de verlos a ellos tres, pensaba que serían los malditos de sexto grado que le hacían la vida imposible, en especial de los apodos que le habían puesto como _"niño ardilla"_ , cosa que le hacía hervir la sangre y mucho. Fue entonces que el joven ingresó en el salón y saludó a sus amigos.

\- Qué gusto verte de nuevo, Lincoln y sin ese traje de ardilla. Agradeció Liam a su amigo de cabellos blancos.

\- Han sido las peores dos semanas de mi vida, Liam, las peores. Juró el joven, quien aún no se recuperaba de lo ocurrido.

\- Sí, lo sé, los malditos de sexto nos hacen la vida imposible también, a Zach le golpearon muy duro y hasta le rompieron sus lentes. Agregó Rayos Oxidados.

\- Lo lamento mucho, Zach, todo ésto fue mi culpa por lo de la mala suerte y...Se disculpaba Lincoln hacia su amigo, el cual alzó la mano y movió la cabeza, haciendo un gesto de que todo estaba bien.

\- No te preocupes, ya estoy bien, he recibido peores golpes en la escuela, pero Rocky...Dijo el chico de lentes, sabiendo que el hermano de Rayos Oxidados también había sido víctima de todos esos abusadores.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a Rocky?. Se dirigió Lincoln hacia el hermano mayor, el cual bajó la mirada.

\- Está en el hospital, Linc, lo...¡los malditos de sexto, dos de ellos, lo empujaron por las escaleras y se rompió la pierna derecha! Casi se golpeaba la cabeza, no sé cómo hizo para salvarse y no quedar en coma, juro que me las pagarán. Lanzó el joven su grito de guerra por el atentado que había recibido su pequeño hermano.

\- ¿Va a estar bien? ¿Podrá caminar de nuevo?. Quería saber el peli blanco, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de su amigo.

\- Los doctores dijeron que sí, se va a poner bien y que tal vez en una semana o dos ya le darán el alta, pero tendrá que usar silla de ruedas por unos meses hasta que se le recuperen los huesos dañados. Finalizó el chico sobre el diagnóstico de Rocky.

El joven Loud respiró profundo, se sentía profundamente culpable por lo ocurrido con sus amigos, sabía que era su culpa por esa estúpida estrategia de alejarse de sus hermanas y que luego se saliera de control, pero ahora tenía otra cosa en mente.

\- Chicos, ¿alguien sabe algo de Ronnie Anne y Clyde?. Preguntó hacia los chicos.

\- Lincoln, con respecto a Clyde, él no vendrá por unos días. Le contó Liam.

\- ¡¿Qué tiene?!. Preguntó Lincoln, quien sintió como si su corazón se lo arrancaran.

\- Tranquilo, tranquilo, él está bien, se está recuperando de una gastroenteritis, no te preocupes. Le dieron unos días de reposo. Le tranquilizó su amigo de 11 años, sentándolo en uno de los bancos del salón.

El peli blanco sentía que su corazón se recuperado tras semejante susto, pensó que algo feo le había pasado a su amigo moreno, pero menos mal que era un susto lo que había pasado.

\- ¿Y de Ronnie Anne?. Lanzó su segunda pregunta, pero nadie pudo responder.

\- De ella no sabemos nada desde hace ya tres semanas, Lincoln. Creo que la Señorita Johnson sabe sobre su paradero. Respondió Rayos Oxidados.

\- ¿Tendré tiempo para hablar con ella?. Interrogó al respecto, sabiendo que ella podría estar en la planta alta, en la Sala de Profesores, ¿podría llegar?.

\- Lincoln, ten cuidado, ya que los de sexto siempre están en las escaleras, ten cuidado, en especial con Allan Franklin. Pidió Zach a su amigo de que evitara a toda costa a esos abusones.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias. Agradeció el peli blanco y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras, cruzando los pasillos.

* * *

Para llegar hasta ahí que soportar todas las burlas de parte de los chicos de otros grados, los cuales sabían perfectamente sobre su situación, la noticia había corrido como la pólvora por las redes sociales y en especial por boca de los compañeros, los cuales al verlo, le lanzaban todo tipo de burlas, groserías y hasta le tiraban bolitas de papel contra su cara.

\- _"Concéntrate, Linc, concéntrate, tienes que encontrar a la Señorita Johnson"._ Se pidió así mismo, evadiendo todo ese "Primer Infierno", pero ahora le quedaba llegar hasta las escaleras, donde allí lo esperaba el grupo de Franklin, los cuales eran cinco y con ellos estaba Allan, cuyo primo estaba en el equipo de fútbol americano y a él le encantaba hacerle la vida imposible al pobre Loud.

Lincoln se quedó en seco al ver que ese grupo le cortaba el paso hacia la planta alta, lugar en donde se hallaba su maestra, así que tenía que evitar cualquier reacción violenta en aquel grupo de jóvenes.

\- Vaya, vaya, miren a quién tenemos aquí; pero si es el "Niño Ardilla", ¿buscando bellotas para el Invierno, Niño Ardilla?. Se burló Allan del joven Loud, el cual no debía alejarse del objetivo suyo, tenía que ser rápido e inventar una mentira.

\- Chicos, háganse a un lado, tengo que hablar mi maestra, es urgente. Pidió el joven, pero con ese tono tan "infantil" causó risa en aquella tropa de idiotas, los cuales se le reían en la cara, dejando al pobre totalmente humillado.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Loud? ¿Te mojaste los pantalones?. Preguntó uno de los amigos de Allan, cuyo nombre era Joseph.

\- ¡No, sólo...!. Intentó una vez ser razonable, pero era posible hablar con ellos.

Si Lisa los viera, ya ese grupo sería una prueba viviente de que el Evolucionismo Darwinista y Biológico aún no había llegado hasta ellos, quedando en la "Etapa del Primate", donde solo se defendían con palabras vacías y violencia estúpida, pareciéndose a los clásicos matones de las escuelas del Oeste de los EEUU. Para Lincoln, en cambio, era ser presa de una manada de Orcos, como los de aquel juego de aventuras para su computadora que tenía o peor, ser la víctima de sacrificios para los Muertos Vivientes, así que debía usar una carta más, sino, buscar otro medio.

Pero cuando estaba por hablar, Allan lo agarró del cuello de su camisa, arrastrándolo hasta las escaleras.

\- ¿Quieres llegar hasta allá arriba? Bueno, te dejaremos, pero con una condición. Dijo con una sonrisa llena de burla.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?. Preguntó el peli blanco.

\- Tendrás que volver a usar ese traje de ardilla y bailar para nosotros. Impuso esa condición.

\- No...no...no puedo, ya está roto. Respondió el chico de forma negativa, pero eso cambió la risa por la tensión, donde ese grupo lo miraba con odio.

\- ¡Entonces lo arreglarás, maldito ruso, lo arreglarás para la semana que viene o te haré vivir la peor semana de tu vida!. Le amenazó Allan, tras dejarle en claro que debía volver a vestir ese maldito traje una vez más y humillarse ante toda la escuela.

\- Allan, mejor dale una golpiza en el ojo, como se la diste al idiota de Zach. "Aconsejó" su amigo Joseph, el cual causó muy buena motivación en el joven.

\- Bien, bien, ya lo oíste, jeje, prepara la carne helada. Sentenció Allan y cuando estuvo por golpearlo, Lincoln cerró los ojos pero alguien lo detuvo.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí, Señor Franklin?. Intervino el Director Huggins, quien había llegado justo a tiempo para detener la golpiza hacia el pobre Loud.

\- Nada, nada, Señor Director, todo está bien, solo hablaba con mi amigo. _Di que si, hijo de puta._ Mintió Allan, mientras que Lincoln debía hacer una sonrisa falsa y darle el el "sí" a Huggins.

\- ¿Se piensa que soy tonto, Señor Franklin? Usted y sus amigos se vienen para la Dirección, ahora. Ordenó el hombre y eso causó una furia interna en el abusón, el cual dejó caer a Lincoln contra el suelo.

Pensó que todo había terminado, pero en aquel momento, Allan se le acercó amenazante, ya que Huggins estaba llevando a los de su grupo para su oficina.

\- _Te salvaste esta vez, Loud, pero cuando sean las 12 del mediodía, más te vale que te cuides la espalda, porque te voy a destrozar._ Le dejó su amenaza y luego se fue para la oficina de Huggins.

El pobre peli blanco había sido salvado, pero a penas por unas horas, ya que cuando terminara la hora de clases, él tendría que enfrentar la ira de aquel muchacho, el cual iba a vengarse. ¿Podría salir rápido de la escuela con Lucy para volver a casa?, aunque para él sería mejor quedarse y pelear, antes que volver a ese maldito lugar y tener que soportar la indiferencia, el odio y el abandono de parte de su familia.

Se apoyó contra la pared y trató de recuperar el aliento perdido, parecía que había corrido una maratón y quedaba totalmente agotado, solo pedía unos minutos, nada más.

\- Lincoln, ¿estás bien?. Preguntó en aquellos momento su maestra, la Señorita Agnes Johnson, la cual bajaba las escaleras, tras salir de la "Sala de Profesores" para dirigirse hacia su salón e iniciar las clases de ese día Lunes.

Pero el muchacho no podía responder por unos momentos, ya que restaba totalmente en un estado "catatónico", donde no parecía responder a ningún estímulo de su cerebro. ¿Qué pasaba?.

\- ¿Lincoln?. Preguntó la docente pelirroja, quien estaba ya preocupada por el estado de su alumno, hasta que finalmente reaccionó.

\- ¿Ah? Maestra Johnson, disculpe, yo...lo siento. Pidió disculpas el joven y ella le tendió una mano para que se levantara.

\- El Director Huggins me contó lo ocurrido con Allan, tranquilo, ya pasó, ven, vamos. Le pidió ella, mientras que se levantaba y ahora veía que podía encontrar la respuesta que tanto deseaba.

\- Maestra Johnson, ¿puedo preguntarle algo? Es urgente. Preguntó él hacia la pelirroja.

\- Sí, dime, no pasa nada. Respondió ella tranquila y sonriendo.

\- Bien, ¿usted sabe qué pasó con Ronnie Anne Santiago? Ella estaba conmigo en el salón pero no he tenido noticias de ella desde ya tres semanas. Pidió saber sobre el destino de la mexicana.

\- Oh, Lincoln, lamento mucho decirte esto. Se detuvo su maestra para hablar con, estando a pocos metros de llegar al sitio.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué lo lamenta?. Quiso saber el joven, mientras que sentía como las pulsaciones de su corazón se iban acelerando cada vez más rápido.

\- Hace tres semanas que Ronnie Anne dejó de venir a clases, su madre la cambió a otra escuela del distrito, pero es raro que no lo supieras. Contó ella sobre el cambio de la mexicana hacia otro sitio.

Para Lincoln, la noticia fue como un balde de agua fría, helada que le caía encima y no podía reaccionar ahora.

\- Lo siento mucho, Lincoln. Pidió disculpas la Señorita Johnson y el joven tuvo que reconocer que ya no había vuelta atrás, tal vez debía olvidar a Ronnie Anne y comenzar con otro amor. Tal vez.

No le quedaba otra opción más que aceptar la cruda y triste realidad, para luego ingresar en su salón de clases con su maestra, sentarse en su banco, el cual estaba pegado junto al de Clyde, otro que tampoco estaba y resignarse de que las horas pasaran lentas y no tener que pelearse contra Allan en la escuela. Sabía bien que ese día había empezado del lado izquierdo y ya había empeorado más.

* * *

Ya en su salón, la Maestra Johnson comenzó con la clase, pero para Lincoln, aún estando a salvo allí, temía de lo que le fuera a hacer Allan cuando saliera de la escuela, ¿su familia lo iba a defender? ¿sus hermanas? Solo Lucy lo podía apoyar y aún se preguntaba sobre esa misteriosa entidad que dijo que estaría a salvo, ¿qué era lo quería de él?.

Pronto el tiempo fue pasando, la hora del almuerzo, donde Lincoln no pudo comer nada por los nervios y el terror que le invadían y a pesar de que sus amigos le dijeron que no se preocupara, nada parecía calmarlo.

Y finalmente, tras la culminación de la segunda hora de clases, el timbre sonó y dio por iniciada la hora de la salida.

\- _"Me pregunto si Lucy tendrá también alguien que le haga la vida imposible"._ Quería saber el joven, cuando en aquellos momentos se dispuso con ir a buscarla y así irse juntos de la escuela.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Haiku se había retirado para su salón y esperaría a Lucy allí, ya que tenía un asunto que atender, pero cuando la gótica estaba por ingresar, vio que alguien le detenía el paso, se volteó y quedó cara a cara con Amber, la chica perteneciente a la Clase Alta de Royal Woods, la cual estaba con su amiga, también perteneciente a esos estratos sociales, Jennifer Rawson, la cual era su mano derecha.

\- Vaya, vaya, ¿así que aquí es donde te reúnes con la otra loca? Jaja, se nota que son gemelas. Le dijo Amber con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Ahora no estoy para pelear, Amber. Ordenó Lucy a ella.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tu familia te va a dar en adopción junto con tu hermano? ¿Cómo era que le decían, Jennifer?. Preguntó la chica castaña, la cual tiraba más leña al fuego.

Lucy no respondió, sentía unas terribles ganas de golpear a aquella mocosa insolente pero se contuvo, pronto le daría su merecido y lo único que pudo hacer fue empujarla a ella y a su amiga para llegar hasta su salón.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Lincoln había tomado sus cosas y se dirigía para los pasillos en busca de Lucy para salir de allí hacia su casa, sabiendo que Lori no iría por ellos, así que debían repetir el mismo camino que al inicio de la mañana. Caminaba con paso rápido, como si algo lo estuvieran persiguiendo, sabía y conocía los nombres de esas personas que querían lastimarlo, temía de que se pasaran de la raya y terminara herido de verdad, no quería pasar por el mismo camino que su amigo Rocky había tenido que "transitar", por desgracia, pero sabía que debía ser rápido y escapar de allí a toda prisa.

Justo cuando estaba por faltarle poco para llegar a la salida, vio que cinco personas le bloqueaban el paso, impidiéndole salir de allí. El corazón de Lincoln sintió que se le detenía al ver a un Allan Franklin totalmente furioso y tronándose sus dedos, mientras que sus amigos formaban toda una "barricada", impidiendo que él saliera de allí sin ningún rasguño.

\- Bueno, bueno, Loud, veamos mi agenda: Oh, sí, debo darte una paliza por haber terminado en la Oficina del Director Huggins, así que seré bueno y te permitiré escoger qué parte del cuerpo tuyo para que no la rompa a pedazos, tú elige, vamos. Dijo Allan, el cual le daba esa ventaja.

\- ¿Y si tan solo lo dejamos de lado y nos vamos cada uno por su camino?. Preguntó con un tono pacífico, pero eso le llevó a que el rival lo agarrara del cuello de su camisa y le alzara en el aire, ante la mirada de muchos chicos, los cuales formaban un círculo, anunciando que una pelea iba a estallar y otros filmaban con sus celulares.

\- Tuviste tu oportunidad, ahora saldrás de aquí, ¡pero en camilla!. Sentenció Allan y en ese momento se preparó para golpearlo al pobre peli blanco, pero alguien intervino justo a tiempo, salvando al muchacho de su castigo injusto.

(Animal I have become, Three Days of Grace)

Lincoln vio a aquella persona que le había salvado la vida, deteniendo el puño de Allan justo a tiempo, pero no sin antes quedar sorprendido de verla a ella, su Salvadora.

\- Lu...Lucy...Quedó el peli blanco sorprendido de verla a la gótica, quien había intervenido y con su clásica aparición sorpresa, le causó a Allan que gritara como una niña asustada, pensando que había visto a un fantasma.

Ella se volteó para verlo.

\- ¿Estás bien, Lincoln?. Preguntó ella.

\- Sí...sí...estoy bien. Agradeció él, mientras que se levantaba y la seguía viendo a su hermana hacerle frente al abusón.

\- Bien, ahora escúchame bien, pedazo de mierda, si no quieres ser humillado hoy y perder tu puesto de matón, será mejor que te des la vuelta y si vuelves a molestar a mi hermano, juro que te haré sufrir. Ordenó Lucy, torciendo el brazo del oponente, para luego soltarlo.

\- Agh, maldita rara, me tomaste por sorpresa, esto no te lo perdonaré. Juró Allan, sin darle importancia a la amenaza de la chica y se lanzó al ataque.

\- Bien, tú lo has pedido. Respondió Lucy y le dio una patada muy fuerte en los bajos, haciéndole dolor y caer al piso, agarrando su zona dañada con sus manos y con el poco aire que le quedaba.

La gótica se volteó y ayudó a su hermano de cabellos blancos.

\- Gracias, Lucy. Le agradeció él a ella, abrazándola y casi con los ojos humedecidos.

\- No es nada, Lincoln, ven, vámonos de este antro de idiotas. Pidió la chica y se fueron de allí con rumbo hacia su casa, dejando a Allan Franklin totalmente humillado y con los chicos burlándose de él, ahora con su papel de matón escolar destruido y sus amigos que habían escapado para no caer en la humillación y la burla.

* * *

Lincoln había sido salvado por su hermana, ese día tal vez no sería malo, Lucy estaba con él, pero tampoco quería que ella se arriesga por él. Aún así, iba a tener que buscar la forma de ser fuerte y de cambiar su postura débil y cobarde por una más fuerte.

\- Espera, Lincoln. Le detuvo Lucy.

\- Sí, ¿Qué pasó, Lucy?. Preguntó su hermano al ver detenida a mitad de camino.

\- ¿Para qué volver a casa? Allí ni nos quieren ver, somos los excluidos para ellos. ¿Y si vamos a pasar la tarde juntos?. Propuso ella.

\- La verdad no me opongo, ni quisiera escuchar a Lynn o a Lori. Aceptó el joven, cruzándose de brazos y fue con su hermana hacia el Centro de Royal Woods para disfrutar la tarde juntos.

* * *

 **Y aquí lo tienen, otro capítulo listo para todos ustedes. Lincoln y Lucy van a pasar la tarde en el Centro de la ciudad, mientras que en la casa no les importará si algo les pasa. ¿Qué sucederá en el capítulo? ¿Volveremos a ver al famoso personaje que dice estar del bando del peli blanco y la gótica? ¿Alguna hermana va a rebelarse contra Lynn?, esto muy pronto lo iremos viendo más adelante.**

 **Lo que quise mostrar aquí y con el título, "Hermanos de la Sombra", es que el primero es un guiño al Warcraft, sobre todo a la Campaña de los Elfos Nocturnos, en especial entre los personajes Furion e Illidan Stormrage. En el segundo lugar, señalo aquí lo que pasa hoy en día cuando aparecen vídeos y demás cosas que surcan por las redes sociales y llegan hasta las escuelas, aquí tenemos el caso de que Lincoln es humillado en su casa y todos se le burlan y es obvio que hasta los matones quieren sacar ventaja, es...bueno, literalmente una carrera por quien llega más lejos en el ranking de maldades contra una persona, pero ahora esos matones han sido humillados por Lucy, pero, como diría una frase de la República Romana: _"Teme a los Idus de Marzo"_ , ya que las aguas se están agitando y con ello vendrán muchos problemas para estos dos chicos.**

 **Por otro lado, vengo de vuelta a darles pistas al respecto sobre el misterioso personaje, el cual, por ahí lo veremos en los capítulos que vendrán, tal vez en el seis o siete :).**

 **Pero antes, hora de los saludos:**

 *** Pirata: Gracias, amigo por el review y cuando termine esta historia, haré una con Lucy como Vampiro :). Lo mismo va para miguelito, el cual me pidió una historia romántica entre Lisa y Dexter (De "El Laboratorio de Dexter").**

 *** Sam the Stormbringer: Con respecto a tus sospechosos, lamento informarte que no son ni Kanon, ni Shion como tampoco lo es Manigoldo, ni tampoco Saga, pero...jeje, ahí daré la pista :).**

 *** Jakobs-Snipper y Gonzox-kun: Ahí viene la pista para vos también :D. Solo puedo decir que ambos están demasiado cerca, pero a la vez demasiado lejos.**

 *** El Caballero de las Antorchas: De películas de Saint Seiya, te recomiendo las de los Años 80, en especial las de Abel y Eris :3, la de "Obertura del Cielo", que es de 2004, no es muy buena, es más, es la más odiada en Japón por el final que no lo entendió nadie :(. Culpa de Toei Animation por no haber escuchado a Kurumada u.u.**

 *** Adriana-Valkyrie: Bueno, con respecto a lo paranormal no quisiera que se enfocara simplemente en eso, sino también en la vida terrenal de cada uno de los personajes y todos los problemas que tendrán que afrontar. Todo consejo es aceptado :).**

 **Así que bueno, Camaradas, cuídense, nos vemos en el capítulo que viene, el cual lo escribiré hoy y les deseo a todos un buen comienzo de semana :D.**

 **Ah, por cierto, la pista:**

 *** Es uno de los Caballeros de Géminis, pero no pertenece a la Serie Clásica ni al Lost Canvas.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Una tarde juntos Después de lo ocurrido en la escuela ese día, los dos chicos Loud se dirigieron para aprovechar ese día y no volver a su casa al mediodía, ya que era como estar en una prisión, camuflada como casa familiar, tampoco deseaban ver a sus hermanas, ya que éstas ni los recibirían o peor, estarían ya alardeando a Lynn o a Lisa al respecto, así que los dos seguían todavía en esa larga senda llamada "exclusión". Éste era su ostracismo, como lo había sido en la Antigua Grecia, en donde para evitar que los Tiranos jamás volvieran, ellos habían impuesto ese sistema donde se votaba en el Ágora y luego de una gran cantidad de votos reunidos hacia el "candidato" que debía dejar Grecia por 5 años, éste debía irse con su familia, pero se protegían sus bienes. Luego se modificó al destierro, donde todo opositor a la Guerra del Peloponeso tenía que abandonar Atenas para siempre y sus bienes se los quedaba el gobierno.

Para ellos, era vivir en la primera etapa, tal vez un día les tocaría vivir su "destierro", lejos de Royal Woods, pero eso sería cuando se fueran, por el momento no pensaban en perdonar a sus padres ni a sus hermanas, tampoco querían quedar mal delante de su abuelo Albert Loud, ya que si se llegaba a enterar de todo lo que estaba pasando, él se sentiría muy decepcionado de su hija y en especial de las hermanas mayores.

Lo ocurrido en la escuela había marcado un punto de quiebre: Lincoln debía defenderse de esa gente, no podía ser pisoteado por esas personas, necesitaba hacerles frente pero cómo, él no era de pelear ni tampoco de buscar problemas, no era un matón como Allan o como lo había sido Ronnie Anne, la cual, si aún estuviera, ella volvería a recuperar su "trono", ya que aquel chico era el nuevo "Rey" de los pasillos junto con su séquito de idiotas. ¿Acaso habría alguien que le daría una mano para cuidarse de las personas que quieran lastimarlo?.

* * *

El Centro de la Ciudad de Royal Woods estaba lleno de gente para esas horas del mediodía, bajo un día espléndido y que faltaba cada vez menos para el comienzo del Verano Boreal, las vacaciones y demás, para dos chicos que pasaban por allí la tarde no sería para nada interesante, ahora que habían sido separados, expulsados, arrojados al Vacío por una estúpida superstición, lo único que les quedaba eran ellos mismos y nadie más. Las calles estaban también atestadas de personas, familias, oficinistas que salían para la hora del almuerzo con sus colegas, universitarios en los parques, los cuales tomaban un descanso después de todo un día de estudios y los ancianos, personas que ahora disfrutaban de su jubilación y salían de paseo todos los días y en especial para ir a las plazas para alimentar a las palomas o jugar al ajedrez con sus amigos.

Para aquellos dos chicos, era sentirse en libertad, poder respirar el aire fresco y no estar encerrados en esa "celda de prisión", la cual era la habitación de Lincoln, donde era a su vez, el único refugio de toda la avaricia de esa familia.

Se sentían libres, libres de haberse sacado de encima todas esas horas en la escuela, libres de poder tener, aunque sea, un pequeño tiempo para pasarlo juntos, no querían volver a su casa, simplemente deseaban permanecer allí e incluso hasta que el Sol se ocultara, pero ésto traería consecuencias por el asunto de que la Policía si los llegara a ver, los llevaría directo a su hogar y ahí habría una primera amonestación o llamado de atención hacia el matrimonio Loud y en especial porque esa semana, esa maldita semana comenzaba la segunda fase del torneo de baseball local, cosa que mantenía a Lynn más activa de lo normal.

\- Lincoln. Le llamó el peli blanco, mientras que se hallaban sentados en el pasto del parque, ella tenía su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de su hermano y los dos miraban hacia el Cielo.

\- ¿Sí, Lucy?. Preguntó la gótica a su hermano.

El joven no sabía qué podía decirle al respecto, pero lo que tenía en sí era que le enseñara a defenderse de las agresiones, tanto físicas como verbales, sean en la casa como en la escuela, no quería que ella siempre le salvara el pellejo todo el tiempo, ya que sino iba a ser visto como el clásico hermano débil que no puede pelear contra nadie y que se asusta hasta de su propia sombra.

\- Quiero ser fuerte, quiero que alguien me enseñe a ser fuerte, porque ya no podremos confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en la familia. Pidió el joven ese deseo.

Lucy dejó de mirar hacia el Cielo y lo miró a su hermanito, el cual deseaba poder pelear sus batallas y no depender siempre de la chica de cabellos negros, como ya se había dicho, él no quería ser el niño cobarde de la historia, deseaba poder también darles lo que se merecían los abusones, en especial para vengar lo que le había hecho a Zach y a Rocky, eso era imperdonable, no iba a permitir que nadie volviera a abusar de sus amigos, pero necesitaba madurar y enfrentarse al enemigo.

No la estaba haciendo un lado, era simplemente de que él pudiera pelear sus batallas contra los que fueran a hacerles daño, en especial los que buscaran venganza contra Lucy. La chica gótica seguía recostada contra el pecho de su hermano y él le acariciaba los cabellos negros de ella, cada momento que pasaba agradecía de estar con ella, en lugar de estar en ese estúpido traje. Se preguntaba si sus padres habrían reparado el traje y lo encerrarían de vuelta, tampoco deseaba volver a casa, a pesar de que era su único hogar y que tampoco podían ver a a su abuelo por un tiempo, ya que estaba recuperándose de una operación en su pierna y que debían esperar unos días para verlo y tal vez en él podrían confiar.

\- ¿Crees que deberíamos contarle al abuelo o la tía Ruth al respecto de esto?. Preguntó Lincoln a Lucy.

\- Olvídalo, el abuelo quiere mucho a mama, es su única hija y si se llega a enterar de lo que ha estado haciendo, se pondrá muy triste y podría darle depresión, ya que él es un hombre muy fuerte, pero por una cosa es mejor dejarlo atrás. Y con la tía Ruth, preferiría vestir de rosa antes que estar con ella. Negó su hermanita ambas posibilidades.

\- Tienes razón y no nos olvidemos del resto de los familiares. Alegó el chico, quien hablaba con la gótica al respecto y viendo que no tenían muchas posibilidades para enfrentarse al Futuro.

Hubo un momento de silencio, mientras que ambos miraban a una familia que paseaba por el parque, eran iguales a ellos, ¿por qué el destino les estaba haciendo ésto? ¿por qué? ¿qué clase de mal habían hecho?. Ellos habían desafiado esa "creencia", esa estupidez que nadie les creería pero estaban solos, abandonos a su suerte, mientras que en su familia bailaban y vivían sin ninguna preocupación en aquellos dos chicos.

Lucy, al ver a esa familia, tomó su mochila, donde tenía guardada su libreta de poemas y comenzó a escribir, siendo Lincoln su testigo.

 _"Caminarás de mi mano_

 _atravesando la longevidad de los tiempos;_

 _los dos jugaremos y nos perderemos_

 _entre sombras, penumbras y oscuridades de alegría"_

\- _"¿Por qué me tiembla mi mano al escribir? ¿Por qué?. Este es mi campo, mi territorio, ¿cómo es posible que me tiemblen las manos cuando quiero llevar a cabo mis poemas?"_. Pensaba ella, amaba la oscuridad, la inmortalidad, ser un Vampiro, una criatura de la noche, pero quería comprender el motivo por el cual le temblaban sus manos, así que se controló y comenzó a escribir su poema.

\- Lucy, ¿estás bien?. Preguntó Lincoln, mientras que ella se levantaba y a él le daba una mano para hacer lo mismo, con ver a aquella familia tan feliz le daba a ambos nauseas por el abandono que estaban sufriendo y encima que tenían que fingir una sonrisa para evitar no llorar o revelar la verdad.

\- No te preocupes. Por cierto, ¿tienes hambre?. Le tranquilizó ella y de ahí resonó el estómago de ambos chicos, sabiendo que no habían comido nada. Lincoln miró su reloj y éste marcaba las 13:45 PM, habían estado casi una hora en aquel parque mirando a la nada, esperando que llegara algún mensaje o milagro pero nada, simplemente tenían el recuerdo de la familia que rondaba por el lugar.

\- Creo que fueron nuestros estómagos los que nos dieran la respuesta. ¿Quieres ir a "Burpin´Burger"?. Respondió el chico con una sonrisa y luego la invitó a aquel sitio.

\- Sí, vamos. Aceptó ella ir a almorzar con su hermano.

* * *

Pronto llegaron al local de "Burpin´Burger", lugar al que Lincoln y Lucy decidieron para almorzar juntos. Entraron en el sitio y éste estaba tranquilo, un par de personas que estaban terminando de comer y otras que recién llegaban para pedir. Buscaron un asiento y lo hallaron cerca de las ventanas, luego fueron a pedir lo que iban a almorzar juntos.

\- Bienvenidos a "Burpin´Burger", ¿puedo tomar su orden?. Preguntó la chica de la caja registradora con un tono amable.

\- Sí, dos hamburguesas con queso, papas fritas grandes y dos gaseosas, por favor. Pidió Lincoln.

\- Que mi gaseosa sea con azúcar. Ordenó Lucy, ya que Lincoln se había olvidado de esa parte.

\- Oh, sí, cierto, la de ella con azúcar, por favor. Corrigió el muchacho su error y pronto pagó por la comida que iban a disfrutar ambos.

Y después de pagar, llegó el pedido.

\- Buen provecho. Les deseó la chica y Lincoln pudo sentir por primera vez la amabilidad de una persona, junto con la de su hermana.

\- Gracias. Agradeció el peli blanco y se dirigieron hacia su mesa él y su hermanita.

* * *

Ya sentados en su mesa, los chicos se dispusieron a comer en paz, después de todo un día de tensión, necesitaban recuperar fuerzas y ver qué harían al volver a casa, ya que sabían lo que les dirían sus padres, ya de seguro ese maldito de Allan estaría haciéndose la víctima y señalaría a Lincoln y Lucy que fueron ellos quienes lo "golpearon" y que lo "amenazaron".

\- Lincoln, escucha. Pidió Lucy la atención de su hermano, el cual terminaba de limpiarse los restos de la hamburguesa que había comido y que ahora había saciado su hambre.

\- Te escucho. Puso toda su atención en ella y en el mensaje que le daría.

\- Yo misma te voy a enseñar a defenderte, Haiku también te ayudará, vamos a protegernos el uno con el otro, ¿sí?. Le comunicó la chica aquello, cosa que no le gustó al joven, pero en el fondo no quería quedar siempre como el niño débil y llorón, si necesitaba pelar, lo tendría que hacer, ya que estaban solos en aquella "selva", pero una selva de cemento salvaje y totalmente esquizofrénica.

\- Debemos estar juntos en todo momento. Dijo Lincoln, viendo que no podían estar separados, sus lazos se habían vuelto más fuertes desde el incidente del cómic de la "Princesa Pony".

\- No podemos dejarnos atropellar por nadie, tú debes cambiar. Añadió Lucy, mientras que terminaban de comer, tiraban los restos en el basurero y de ahí partían para su casa.

* * *

Salieron del local de "Burpin´Burger" juntos, los dos, por un momento, Lincoln quería tomarse de la mano con Lucy, ya que aún sentía en su pecho toda esa presión por la separación con Ronnie Anne y el posterior cambio de escuela, quería llorar por ella, por Clyde, a quien le había gritado, nunca había hecho algo así, nunca, habían sido timados aquella vez por el tacaño de Flip, pero de luego le dieron su merecido, sin embargo, ahora por lo de la mala suerte, él deseaba ir hasta allí y gritarles en la cara a los padres de su mejor amigo y decirles por qué habían tomado esa decisión tan estúpida de copiar a su familia, ¿acaso querían seguir infligiéndole más dolor al pobre peli blanco? ¿Ese era su propósito? ¿Estaban unidos en aquella "trama conspirativa". Quería respuestas a todas sus preguntas y que fueran sinceras, ciertas, razonables, que pudiera comprender y que no fuera parte de un diálogo de fantasía que solo serviría para hacer alguna película de Hollywood.

Fueron llegando al barrio, ya podían ver la estación de servicio de Flip, en donde estaban tomando un refrigerio el equipo de Lynn, por lo cual debieron cambiar de camino, ir por unas dos cuadras hacia el Norte y los dejaría en la otra cuadra de su casa.

\- Asco. Miró Lucy hacia su hermana deportista.

\- ¿Lucy?. Preguntó Lincoln intrigado por aquella palabra de ofensiva proveniente de la gótica.

\- Asco siento de Lynn y de todo su equipo, ojala un día paguen caro. Pidió ella, mientras que el peli blanco la tomaba de la mano y se iban de allí.

\- Si nos llegan a ver, tendremos serios problemas, ya me estoy temiendo de que Allan habrá llamado a mama y papa, espero que no sea cierto, Rogó el chico sobre aquel matón de la escuela.

* * *

Pronto divisaron a la casa Loud en la cercanía, al llegar a la entrada ambos respiraron hondo y se prepararon para abrir la puerta. Una extraña sensación les invadió y cuando la misma se abrió, se quedaron con la boca abierta de encontrarse a sus padres, esperándolos de pie, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de seriedad que los estaba como juzgando por algo que no habían hecho.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué estuvieron haciendo toda la tarde?. Preguntó el Señor Lynn Loud.

\- Solo fuimos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, nada más que eso. Respondió Lincoln, en un primer "intento" de enfrentarse a sus padres.

\- Ya veo, ya veo, ¡¿y por qué recibimos la llamada de la madre de Allan Franklin?! ¡Nos dijeron que ustedes lo atacaron, ¿eso es cierto?!. Fue el turno de Rita, la cual los dejó helados y un pensamiento de odio recorrió la mente de ambos hermanos.

\- ¡No fui yo, él me atacó, solo buscaba a la Señorita Johnson para saber sobre Ronnie Anne y...!. Intentó Lincoln en convencerlo pero sus padres lo miraron con seriedad.

\- Tú eres la vergüenza de esta familia, Lincoln y lo que dijo Lynn es verdad. Aquella bomba que lanzaron ambos personajes contra el pobre peli blanco era como un flechazo al corazón.

El chico cayó al suelo, intentaba levantarse pero le era imposible, fue entonces que Lucy lo ayudó y ahora era el momento de que ella recibiera los reproches de parte de sus padres.

\- ¿Y tienes algo que compartir, Señorita?. Preguntó su padre.

\- ¿Cómo lo pueden tratar así a Lincoln y a mí? ¿Acaso no somos sus hijos? ¡¿Qué diría el Abuelo?!. Preguntó Lucy y a lo último terminó por lanzar un grito de furia hacia ambos.

\- ¡Somos tus padres y no nos contestarás con gritos, ¿escuchaste, Lucy?! ¡¿Escuchaste?!. Los dos seguirán castigados y tendrán que pedirle disculpas a Allan por lo que le hicieron, es una vergüenza, más que encima su primo es el Capitán del equipo de fútbol americano de su escuela. A su madre, a mí y a toda la familia nos llenan de asco y vergüenza. Aquellas últimas palabras fueron letales, como un bombardeo, como un tornado que destruía una casa de materiales precarios.

Los ojos de Lincoln se humedecieron, las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar pero no podía alzar su rostro para ver a las personas que una vez fueron sus padres: Ellos los despreciaban, los odiaban, ya no eran familia, eran enemigos, salvajes, clan contra clan. Ni siquiera las palabras de la gótica sirvieron para calmar la situación, todo se había descontrolado y entrado en una fase mucho pero mucho peor.

\- Ven, Lincoln, ven, tranquilo, yo estoy contigo. Tranquilo, no llores más, recuerda la promesa. Pidió Lucy de que se enfocara en el juramento y tras decir eso, ambos se dirigieron hacia las escaleras, donde también fueron observados por las miradas juzgadoras de las hermanas.

No quería verlas a todas ellas, ni él ni la gótica, simplemente deseaban llegar a la habitación y ponerse a salvo, nada más que eso.

(Nothing in my way, Keane)

Se arrastraban como si fueran prisioneros que volvían a su celda, donde ahora iba a permanecer en las sombras, ya que sus padres habían firmado el "litigio", la "separación" de ellos dos del resto de la familia. Ahora estaban complemente a la deriva, abandonados, pero aún así ellos tendrían que sobrevivir y hacerle frente a esa sociedad egoísta y desagradable.

* * *

 **Creo que...Sí, esta canción es perfecta para un día que había empezado mal, tuvo su repunte en la mejoría hacia el mediodía pero a la vez, todo se volvió a desplomar y tengo que admitirlo, he escuchado "Nothing in my way" los momentos en que pasé por la depresión y la tristeza, sobre todo por l la vida en el colegio, no por malas notas, no eso no, siempre estuve con todo aprobado pero me refiero al tema del amor, pero bueno, no es importante para mí, es cosa del Pasado.**

 **Como verán, Lincoln y Lucy son, literalmente (y con la voz de Lori XD) "enemigos" de la Familia Loud, ¿Qué tendrán que hacer ahora para sobrevivir? ¿Aparecerá el misterioso personaje una vez más? ¿Rebelará su nombre?. Por ahí, hacia el capítulo se rebelará :), tengan paciencia.**

 **Antes de ir con los saludos, voy a dejarles esta pista:**

 *** El Caballero de Géminis que aparece en esta historia, tiene un hermano de cabellos blancos y es también de aquella rama.**

 *** No son Kanon ni Saga.**

 **Y finalmente quiero agradecer a los que comentaron el capítulo anterior, sobre todo por los consejos que me han dado, así que aquí van mis saludos para todos ustedes :D.**

 *** Sir Crocodile222: Gracias por el saludo y el review, este trabajo me ha llamado la atención y digamos que podría considerarse como una historia que siempre quise hacer de Lincoln y Lucy junto con un semi-crossover con Saint Seiya :). Por desgracia no veremos más a Ronnie Anne, la hemos visto en los Flashbacks pero hasta ahí, ya no aparecerá :( por desgracia y ahora que han vuelto Lincoln y Lucy, menuda bienvenida les han dado al volver a casa después de la escuela, Dios, si algo así pasara en mi país, soy de Argentina y hay casos terribles, aterradores de abuso infantil, a esta gente, los vecinos del lugar los terminan linchando a palazos y fuego. Y han habido casos como Azul, Olavarría y en especial en el Sur de la Provincia de Buenos Aires, en Monte Hermoso y en muchas Provincias del Interior como en Córdoba y Santa Fe :(.**

 **Pero lo digo de vuelta: Si a una familia así la agarran cometiendo esta clase de delitos acá, ya pueden darse por muertos.**

 **Y con respecto a la actitud de Lucy, ella será muy protectora con Lincoln, igual que en mi otro proyecto de The Loud House con Saint Seiya llamado "El Heredero (Nueva Versión)", donde la gótica es la Pandora del Siglo XVIII y el peli blanco es el Emperador Hades. Ah y para los Tres del Infierno tengo a Lori de Wyvern, Luan de Garuda y Leni de Grifos :).**

 **Por último, volviendo a la historia, las cosas se pondrán cada vez más complicadas para los chicos y también abarcará a la familia en los próximos capítulos :). Cuídate, amigo y saludos desde Buenos Aires, Argentina.**

 ***Adriana-Valkyrie: ¿Querían ver más complicaciones familiares? Aquí las tienen y por desgracia son tan punzantes como una lanza o una flecha :( y esto va a seguir empeorando más, como dije anteriormente D: en la Familia Loud y hasta incluso llegará hasta los tías y al abuelo más adelante.**

 *** El Caballero de las Antorchas: Gracias también por el comentario y sí, las aguas se están agitando mucho y con ello vendrán una gran cantidad de problemas que solo Lincoln y Lucy pueden resolver :).**

 **Tranquilos que Clyde volverá a aparecer muy pronto.**

 **Y sin más que decir, me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo y que tengan todos un buen día Martes :D.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Fotos del Pasado y una Unión del Presente Las palabras duelen, sean para hacernos entender que estamos haciendo algo mal o para que nos pongan en el camino correcto y evitar así un daño mayor. Pero para Lincoln, esas mismas eran afilados cuchillos...¡no! ¡Qué cuchillos!, eran espadas, espadas afiladas que atravesaron su pobre corazón y se enterraban en lo más profundo de su alma, padeciendo un dolor indescriptible, horrendo, sin ningún límite y que causaba que su cuerpo reaccionara, más bien que colapsara al ser atravesado por aquella "arma blanca" letal, las cuales vinieron de sus propios padres.

Su cuerpo le pesaba, era como si le hubieran puesto grilletes y lo arrastraran hacia su celda, otra visión era verse como un prisionero listo para ser ejecutado y que se arrepentía de lo que había hecho cuando estaba en las calles, que le temía al Infierno, a lo que le tocaría en el Más Allá y la exposición de todos sus Pecados, vistos por ese "Tribunal Divino", el cual mostraba todo, como una película en proyección y que escandalizaba hasta a los mismos miembros del "Jurado".

Sentía la clásica reacción que emitía su cuerpo y llevaba a todas partes para que comenzara el llanto, el dolor, las lágrimas y luego la resignación de tener que aceptar un maltrato así. Le pesaba el cuerpo, dicho anteriormente, se hundía en las olas de la tragedia, intentaba mantenerse a flote y salir de allí, pero no podía, alguna fuerza más aterradora lo empujaba hacia el Abismo. Luego de que su cuerpo le pesara, sus piernas se helaron, alguna "corriente helada" lo había atrapado, era como perderse en la Siberia Rusa y morir congelado, acto seguido, le empezó a doler el pecho, pero no porque fuera a sufrir un ataque cardíaco, sino que era toda la carga que le habían tirado sus propios padres y hermanas contra él, era como si un ariete y cañones estuvieran por derribar las puertas de Constantinopla, la última fortaleza del Imperio Romano de Oriente o mejor conocida como Bizancio, cuando en el año 1453 D.C, los Turcos la invadieron y finalmente terminaron aquellos días de glorias, las cuales eran tesoros del Pasado.

Glorias del Pasado era también su familia, ¿adónde había ido todo ese amor y cariño? ¿adónde? ¿acaso habían firmado un pacto con el Diablo o con Lucifer de que todas las desgracias le cayeran encima a Lincoln, por el bien de su hija Lynn? ¿Él no era parte de la familia también? ¿O acaso...él había sido adoptado?.

Siguiendo con el "diagnóstico" en el pobre muchacho, lo último que faltaba era la señal que enviara su cuerpo al cerebro para abrir las "compuertas" de las lágrimas y empezar a liberar toda esa presión. Se dio la orden y los ojos del pobre joven empezaron a humedecerse, lloraba, lloraba como nunca antes lo había hecho, no eran lágrimas pequeñas, sino lágrimas puras y llenas del más terrible de los dolores que él mismo pudiera imaginar.

Cayó finalmente al suelo, abatido por todas esas flechas contra su cuerpo y alma, se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar y las mismas comenzaban a escurrirse por sus dedos, como si fueran las filtraciones en una pared dañada por la humedad y las constantes lluvias. Tenía su computadora encendida sobre su cama y veía cada una de las fotos que se había sacado con sus hermanas cuando ellas y él eran pequeños. Ahora simplemente era un recuerdo, como uno de los tantos perdidos y que pedía, rogaba y hasta rezaba de que el Tiempo volviera atrás y pudiera evitar todos los problemas que había caído sobre su familia.

\- _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a nosotros? Dios, ¿por qué a nosotros? ¿Qué...qué hicimos de malo? ¡¿QUÉ HICIMOS?!"._ Quería saber Lincoln, arrodillado y con las manos cruzadas, rezando y pidiendo respuestas al Todopoderoso.

\- Lincoln. Le llamó Lucy, quien apoyó a su hermano contra su pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza, ya que, a pesar de ser una chica fría y sin emociones, no le importaba lo que sus padres le hubieran dicho a ella, no le importaba, simplemente los ignoraba, ella era inmune, tenía una "barrera" contra los insultos, pero con ver a su hermano llorando a más no poder, dañado totalmente, tanto físico como mentalmente, ella se arrodilló y lo abrazó con más fuerza, como si los intentaran separar y terminaran lejos, en dos lugares distintos del Planeta Tierra.

El chico no quería despegarse de su hermana, quería que estar a su lado hasta que se le calmara todo, aún se preguntaba cómo era posible que sus padres hubieran dicho y sus hermanas ni intervinieron, sumando de que mirar las fotos del Pasado le traían recuerdo y una gran nostalgia, así que Lucy bajó la tapa de la notebook de su hermano de cabellos blancos.

\- ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto, Lucy? ¿Por qué?. Quisiera que el Tiempo volviera atrás y evitar todo esto...¡No!...Ojala yo hubiera muerto al nacer, nunca debí haber nacido. Ese era el deseo del pobre joven, el cual sentía como se desgarraba su alma y colapsaba aún más en los brazos de su hermano.

\- No digas eso, tú nunca fuiste un accidente, nunca. Lincoln, escúchame. Pidió Lucy, tras haber dado sus palabras de reflexión en un intento de calmar su dolor.

Pronto, el joven se fue calmando, pero no quería salirse de los brazos de su hermana, podía sentir esa calidez, a pesar de que ella era una chica fría y sin emociones, que amaba todo lo sobrenatural, el paso al Más Allá, los Cementerios, la poesía gótica, los poemas y demás gustos que ella admiraba, pero viendo a su pobre hermano sufrir, era una tortura y más cuando le habían dicho que él era la desgracia de la familia y que nunca debió haber nacido.

\- Lincoln, Lincoln, escúchame. Pidió ella, mirándolo a los ojos, mientras que salía un poco del abrazo, pero aún se conservaba.

\- Lucy, ¿por qué tuvo que suceder esto? ¿Por qué?. Quería saber el joven y luego volvió a sentir que su hermana lo abrazaba más, como si formara un escudo con su cuerpo, protegiendo al peli blanco.

\- No les hagas caso, ellos son los idiotas que terminarán pagando las consecuencias, créeme, se hará realidad, te lo prometo. Juró ella, esperando que algún día, todo el daño que les habían lanzado a ambos se cumpliera.

\- ¿Es una promesa? ¿También estaremos juntos para siempre?. Preguntó el chico, mientras que intentaba dejar de llorar.

\- También es una promesa, juro que siempre estaremos juntos, tú y yo, nadie nos va a separar. Te lo prometo. Hizo ella ese juramento, añadiendo que también iba a enseñarle a Lincoln a defenderse, tanto de las agresiones en la escuela como en la casa.

\- Lucy, no sé por qué lo has hecho, pero no me importa, tú eres la única que me ha defendido de todos ellos. Gracias, muchas gracias. Agradeció el chico, quien recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su hermanita y ella le acariciaba los cabellos.

Toda la habitación comenzó a quedar sumergida en un profundo silencio, un pacto de unión se había jurado allí, la tristeza comenzaba a desaparecer, podrían quedar coletazos de la misma en el lugar, pero se irían con el correr del tiempo. Lucy no iba a permitir que nadie más ensañara con ellos, tampoco iba a permitir que Lincoln siguiera sufriendo, ambos se cuidarían las espaldas, estarían más unidos, ya que desde que se había producido el incidente del cómic, sus lazos se habían vuelto más fuertes que nada en el Mundo.

* * *

A su vez, afuera de la habitación de Lincoln, Lana se hallaba escuchando todo lo que decían al respecto, ¿para qué? ¿acaso los estaba espiando para algo? ¿era orden de sus padres?.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijeron?. Preguntó Lola, la cual estaba deseando saber todo al respecto.

La niña de la gorra roja se quedó en silencio, sabía que tenía poco tiempo para responder a su hermana gemela, si llegaba a tardar, iba a tener que soportar sus gritos de Princesa y ella era todo lo contrario. Tenía que ser rápida e inventar una historia falsa para ocultar la verdad.

\- Nada, solo palabrería, tú sabes, esto, lo aquello. Mintió la rubia, la cual fue observada por la mirada seria de su gemela, quien la estaba "analizando", si llegaba a mentir, tenía que pagar un precio.

\- Está bien, te creo, total, no me interesan sus dramas infantiles. Respondió ella, dándose la vuelta, cerrando los ojos y volviendo a su habitación.

Lana sintió que su corazón casi se le salía por la presión y sumando a ello, la mentira que le había dado a Lola, en el fondo no quería meterse, pero ya estaba empezando a cansarse de todo, de lo de la suerte, Lynn, sus trofeos, todo, quería simplemente dejarlo todo atrás.

Acto seguido, volvió a su habitación.

* * *

Volviendo a la habitación de Lincoln, ambos hermanos habían hecho su alianza, su pacto de unión, en el cual no iban a permitir que nadie más viniera y les pisoteara sus sueños, sus esperanzas ni que tampoco los hundiera en la tristeza, ellos iban a pelear con uñas y dientes por defender su posición, pero para eso debía el peli blanco aprender a luchar, a proteger lo suyo, así que Lucy se lo iba a enseñar.

\- Lucy. Le llamó el chico.

\- ¿Sí, Lincoln?. Preguntó la gótica, tras voltearse para verlo.

\- ¿No crees que deberíamos hacer una denuncia a la Policía?. Esto ya se salió de control. Fue la sugerencia del peli blanco, ya que estaban a las puertas del abuso infantil, si tan solo pudieran hacer ese intento, se liberarían.

\- Serviría, pero ¿y luego? ¿y si ellos mienten? ¿Qué pasará con nosotros?. Y sobre todo Lynn nos mataría si llega a suceder esto, mejor dicho toda nuestra familia nos mataría, por así decirlo, si llegáramos a hacer una denuncia como esa. Respondió la peli negra, estaba en lo cierto, tendría sus efectos pero a la vez empeoraría más, agitaría las aguas hasta un nivel imposible de comprender y de resolver.

\- Tienes razón, si tan solo pudiéramos irnos de aquí, buscar nuestro propio hogar, pero tampoco podríamos hacerlo. Éste es nuestro único hogar, si nos vamos, moriríamos de hambre en las calles, sin nada. Agregó el joven otra visión a un intento de escape y de buscarse el Futuro de ellos en las calles.

\- Tal vez, tal vez debemos esperar hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad e independizarnos. Sugirió Lucy como última carta, aunque ésta la veían demasiado lejos como para poder emplearla ahora.

¿Esperar tanto tiempo? Ellos deseaban poder tener la edad suficiente y largarse de ese Infierno, sí, era un Infierno, donde a sus padres y hermanas no les importaba para nada su seguridad, tras lo ocurrido con Lynn, las cosas se habían vuelto ya a un estilo casi de la vida en la prisión: Vigilancia, castigos injustos, agresiones físicas, todo lo que no querían estaba a la orden del día.

No les importaban ni a las hermanas mayores ni tampoco a menores como Lisa o las gemelas, las cuales simplemente les hacían a un lado, en especial la científica de la familia, quien seguía molestando por la contradicción que Lincoln le había dado sobre su teoría y luego con la de Lucy, quien terminó por destrozarla aún más y sin perdón.

* * *

Pasaron las horas, Lincoln ya estaba más tranquilo pero no se despegaba de Lucy en ningún momento, ella le acariciaba los cabellos y se mantenía el silencio en la habitación, no querían que nadie entrara, cosa que tampoco iba a ocurrir, ya que el resto de la familia permanecía abajo, ocupados en sus diversos asuntos y que aún aguardaban que ellos dos llamaran a Allan para disculparse por haberlo "atacado", cosa que era todo lo contrario y que tampoco iban a hacer por nada en el Mundo.

\- _"¿Acaso estamos malditos? ¿Será por eso? ¿Será porque nací bajo el Signo de Géminis me consideran a mí el maldito y a Lynn la que lleva toda la suerte?"._ Se preguntó Lincoln, cuando en aquel momento, otra vez ese frío tan característico y sobrenatural envolvió a la habitación por completo.

\- _¿Así que te culpas por haber nacido bajo el Signo de Géminis? ¿Qué pasa, niño? ¿Tienes miedo?._ Volvió a escuchar esa voz de aquel misterioso personaje, el cual reaparecía luego de dos días sin decir una palabra.

\- ¡Basta! ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡Danos tu nombre!. Ordenó el peli blanco, quien lo encaraba, a pesar de no tener fuerzas por todo el cansancio.

\- _Jejee, Dios, se ve que eres impaciente, niño, pero tranquilo, tranquilo, ya que tu hermanita también puede verme._ Señaló ese ser, quien apuntaba hacia la gótica, cosa que el joven la protegió.

\- Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella o lastimarla, porque sino...Advirtió el peli blanco, pero en ese momento, sintió que esa persona lo sujetaba del cuello de su camisa naranja y lo elevaba en el aire.

\- _¿O si no qué? ¿Qué me harás? ¿Vas a golpearme o vas a huir?._ Preguntó con burla y en ese momento, por unos segundos, Lincoln pudo ver un extraño destello blanco en lo que serían los ojos de ese personaje.

No dijo nada, estaba helado, así que el "invitado" lo terminó por soltar al suelo.

\- _¡Eres un débil! No puedes ni pegarle ni al que te molesta en la escuela. Eso es lo que me repugnan de los Humanos, su debilidad, esa estupidez de ser pacíficos, no son nada, ¡NADA!._ Mostró su enojo hacia Lincoln, cosa que casi lo hacía llorar de nuevo.

\- Espera, ¿a qué te refieres con los Humanos? ¿Eres un Dios?. Intervino Lucy, cosa que calmó el enojo del "invitado".

\- _Veo que sabes mucho de esto, bueno, jejeje, podría decirse que soy Humano, lo soy, pero a la vez pertenezco a un Orden Sagrado al que traicioné y que busco tomar el poder del mismo._ Respondió con un poco de tranquilidad en su voz, pero podía sentirse ese deseo de poder ilimitado.

\- Entonces tú eres...Dijo Lincoln, levantándose y ese ser pudo sentir algo naciente en él.

\- _Ja, ya puedo sentirlo, siento ese odio que está creciendo de ti. Debo decir que me equivoqué acerca de ti, niño. Pensé que estaba equivocado pero no, tu hermana y tú son de Géminis, la Casa de los Gemelos, la Luz y la Oscuridad, el Bien y el Mal, Blanco y_ Negro. Pudo ver que ambos hermanos habían nacido bajo ese signo, bajo esa Casa Zodiacal.

\- ¿De qué hablas? No somos gemelos, si buscas de esa rama tienes a Lola y Lana, ellas son las gemelas de aquí.

(Consumite Furore, OST del Phantasmagoria)

\- _Ustedes dos también son de Géminis, lo mismo Lynn, pero tienen una unión muy especial que los ha atado desde hacía tiempo. Para empezar, Lincoln, tú al defender a tu hermana por lo ocurrido con esa revista que tiró ella, te sacrificaste para que no se burlara el resto de tu familia y ella te lo ha agradeció muchísimo, aún a costas de perderte tu querido evento. Y Lucy, en agradecimiento por haberla salvado de la humillación, unió sus lazos contigo. Ambos están unidos por su Signo Zodiacal: Géminis._ Explicó todo el antecedente sobre el por qué ambos se habían vuelto tan apegados el uno con el otro y sobre la Constelación que les representaba.

Un vacío intenso cubrió la habitación, nadie se atrevía a responder hasta que llegara la respuesta que Lincoln quería, él no comprendía bien todo el asunto de los Signos Zodiaco y sobre todo con el suyo, jamás le había dado importancia, pero ahora ansiaba saber más y también el nombre de ese sujeto que aparecía pero les hablaba en la oscuridad, aunque pudo ver una pequeña parte de él, un Casco Dorado con una máscara que mostraba simplemente una mirada neutral, seria, para luego volver a ser arrastrada hacia la oscuridad una vez más.

\- Ahora lo entiendo todo. Comprendió el joven, mientras que sentía como esa "semilla" en su interior iba germinando y estaba lista para florecer.

\- _La clave de todo está en la venganza, pero no ahora, muy pronto la irán deseando sentir y hacer. Créanme, esto será muy pero muy entretenido._ Sentenció el personaje, quien estaba por desaparecer.

\- ¡Espera, por lo menos dinos tu nombre!. Pidió Lincoln con Lucy.

\- _Jajaja, muy pronto lo sabrán, aún no están preparados para conocer a alguien que luchó en el Pasado, en el Siglo XVIII y fue un traidor a la Diosa Athena_. Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de irse, dejando ese "acertijo" para ambos chicos.

Una vez más, este personaje desaparecía pero había dejado sus pistas para que lo investigaran más a fondo, ¿por qué lo hacía? ¿por qué mejor no decirles su nombre y listo? ¿acaso era alguien importante?.

\- ¿A qué se habrá querido decir con _"traidor a la Diosa Athena"_ y que _"luchó en el Siglo XVIII"_?. Quiso saber Lincoln, quien quedó muy pensativo al respecto.

\- Creo que estaremos al borde de descubrir más sobre él cuando nos llegue el momento. Añadió la gótica, quien le tomó de las manos a su hermano y mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Géminis, la Casa de Géminis. Dijo el peli blanco, sintiendo como si le estuvieran condecorando por sus acciones.

\- La Casa de los Gemelos, el Bien y el Mal. Añadió Lucy.

\- La Luz como la Oscuridad. Agregó su hermano.

\- Lincoln y Lucy. Finalizaron ambos chicos con sus manos juntadas y con la promesa hecha de que lucharían juntos, se enfrentarían a los problemas y jamás volverían a caer en la desgracia que su familia o en la escuela les tiraba. Iban a cambiar, Lincoln aprendería a defenderse y ambos se protegerían las espaldas.

Justo en aquel momento, se escuchó un golpe en la puerta y tras abrirla, se encontraron con Rita, quien los miró con una mirada seria.

\- Bueno, ¿ya hablaron con Allan?. Preguntó ella.

No hubo respuesta, ¿sería acaso su primera prueba impuesta por el misterioso sujeto?.

\- No y nunca lo haremos. Juró Lincoln.

\- Yo lo defendí a Lincoln, ustedes se ponen bajo la bandera de un matón de porquería que expresa sus fracasos en los que son buenos. Así que lo resumo en pocas palabras: No vamos a llamar a Allan y la próxima que moleste a Lincoln, juro que lo dejaré estéril. Advirtió Lucy, quien pudo ver como su madre fruncía el ceño y luego se retiraba del lugar.

\- Bien, entonces permanecerán castigados aquí. Volvió a imponer sus "sanciones".

\- Genial, es lo único que hacemos aquí. Resaltó Lincoln, cosa que hacía subir la tensión.

Parecía que iban a recibir los gritos de su madre, pero ella terminó por retirarse del lugar, cerrando la puerta y dejándolos allí, solos una vez más.

\- Dios...mi corazón...eso fue intenso. Apoyó el peli blanco su mano contra su pecho y podía sentir los latidos de aquel órgano vital.

\- Te lo dije, es genial y es así como deberemos ser contra esta "gente", porque nosotros somos las verdaderas víctimas, no son Lynn, ni mama, ni papa o el resto de las taradas que tenemos de hermanas. Solo nosotros podremos salir adelante. Le confío Lucy todo y eso levantó la moral abatida en el joven de cabellos blancos.

* * *

 **He aquí otro capítulo más para esta historia. Ahora Lincoln y Lucy han hecho el juramento de estar siempre juntos y que se defenderán de cualquier ataque, sea de su familia como de la escuela, no importa lo que pase, ellos no piensan dar marcha atrás. Tomé de inspiración para este capítulo un anime muy triste, ¿alguien vio "Tokyo Magnitude 8.0"?. Si no lo vieron, se los recomiendo, trata de dos hermanos que sobreviven a un fuerte terremoto en Tokyo y deben volver a casa, pero les dejo esta advertencia: Van a llorar a mares. Y no es muy largo, solo 11 capítulos :). Cuando lo vean, verán el por qué Lincoln y Lucy son tan unidos en mi fanfic.**

 **¿Y qué les parece este capítulo?. Aquí tienen más pistas al respecto sobre el misterioso personaje, tengan paciencia que dentro de poco se rebelará quién es.**

 **Otra cosa, a partir del capítulo 8, el cual empezaré a escribir hoy y espero terminarlo para el mismo día, sino para mañana, haré una pausa, un pequeño "Hiatus", ya que tengo otros fanfics que terminar y seguir estudiando para una prueba que tengo en el mes de Junio, así que si ven que no actualizo esta historia, es que me encuentro ocupado por esos asuntos ya marcados más arriba.**

 **Y es el momento clásico de los saludos y agradecimientos:**

 *** Sir Crocodile222: Y sí, las cosas se van a poner más fuertes para Lincoln y Lucy, no hay marcha atrás, la suerte está echada y con ello verán en el capítulo que viene los primeros cambios en el peli blanco, desde lo emocional hasta en la forma de vestir :3. Y con mi otro fanfic, "El Heredero (Nueva Versión)" te va a encantar :3. Ahí verás todos los cambios y en especial por qué cada una de las hermanas representa a dicho Espectro o Juez del Infierno :D.**

 *** Tomoya Scarlet hakurei: Bueno, con respecto a la idea de que escapen y se busquen un hogar donde vivir, tomé esa idea que me dijiste y la reflejé en el capítulo 7, pero lo he pensado mucho y no creo que pueda poner eso, porque sino parecía un poco al fanfic "Independiente", en donde Lincoln se emancipa por una pelea con sus hermanas y sus padres. Te pido disculpas pero tu idea aparecerá reflejada en este episodio :). Muchas gracias, igualmente.**

 *** El caballero de las antorchas: Con respecto al capítulo anterior, por desgracia sí, pasó lo que tenía que pasar, la fractura oficial de la Familia Loud :( y gracias por lo de Lincoln con Lucy juntos, ya que antes de escribir esta historia, no sabía si pondría a Leni o a otra de las hermanas, así que opté por la gótica, ya que tienen unos lazos muy fuertes :).**

 *** Doce Espadas: Con respecto al cambio de Lucy en su actitud y sobre Lincoln y el por qué no se defendió, para mí me iba a ser bastante simple y no quería hacer un fanfic de esa categoría, donde ambos no reaccionaran y se dejaran atropellar :(. Igualmente acepto todo tipo de crítica :), menos los insultos. Cuídate, amigo y saludos desde Buenos Aires, Argentina.**

 **Para el capítulo 9, el cual empezaré a escribir hacia el Sábado o el Domingo, abarcará también a la familia, las hermanas que apoyan esta postura de hacerlos a un lado, pero por otro lado, también empezarán a cansarse de todo, en especial con lo de la suerte :).**

 **Así que bueno, Camaradas, nos estamos viendo en el capítulo que viene :D. Cuídense y que tengan todos un buen día junto con un excelente comienzo de día Jueves para todos ustedes :D.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Transformación Todo proceso o situación en la que una persona ha vivido y experimentado lleva a una serie de cambios, de transformaciones, tanto en la forma de vestir como en la sentimental, ¿qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de Lincoln al momento de dejar todo rastro de amor familiar atrás?. Bueno, para empezar él iba a defenderse, Lucy y tal vez hasta alguna de sus amigas le ayudaría a pelear y hacerle frente a sus padres como a Allan en la escuela, lo mismo contra su tropa de tarados que le hacían la vida imposible a todos los demás chicos y en especial a sus amigos, quienes habían pagado muy caro las consecuencias, en especial los pobres de Zach y Rocky, el hermano menor de Rayos Oxidados, quien estaba por dejar el hospital por el empujón que le habían dado los amigos de Allan Franklin, cayendo por las escaleras y quebrándose una pierna.

Lincoln hacía a un lado sus últimos rastros de sentimentalismo hacia su familia, sería igual que Lucy, una persona fría, sin emociones, pero a la vez con un gran odio hacia los suyos y en especial hacia Lynn y en la escuela lo demostraría.

\- Lo primero que debes hacer es dejar de vestir así, Lincoln. Necesitarás un color sin vida, muerto, oscuro como la propia noche. Dijo Lucy, quien veía que su hermano iba guardando sus clásicas ropas y se encontraba con unos pantalones negros que muy pocas veces había usado y que habían sido un regalo de parte de su abuelo Albert.

\- ¿Crees que esto me sirva?. Preguntó su hermano a la gótica, quien se le acercó y solo hizo un gesto con el rostro, ya que parecía no ser mucho.

\- Necesitarás más, ven, salgamos afuera, demos un paseo. Pidió Lucy, quien le tomó de la mano a su hermano y salieron de la habitación.

* * *

Había llegado el Sábado, la semana había sido un eterno Infierno para ellos, siendo el Lunes el peor día de todos y durante toda la misma se resistieron a llamar a Allan,a pesar de que sus padres seguían imponiendo los castigos respectivos, ya eso no parecía importarle, ya que se estaban empezando a revelar contra esa "autoridad", la cual no les representaba para nada en el Mundo.

Necesitaban un fin de semana para recuperar fuerzas y enfrentar en la semana siguiente las clases, sobre todo con Allan y su grupo de seguidores, los cuales no dudarían en atacarlos por sorpresa, para vengarse del daño que le habían causado al primo del Capitán del equipo de fútbol americano de la escuela. Estaban jugando con fuego y lo sabían muy bien, pero esa persona, a pesar de pertenecer a un "escalón" más alto de la jerarquía escolar, no podía seguir abusando de ese papel y hacer lo que se le daba ganas, tenían que ponerle un punto final y eso era haciéndole frente.

Pronto llegaron a la planta baja y de ahí se encaminaron hacia la puerta principal, listos para salir a dar una vuelta durante aquella mañana de finales de la Primavera; pero en aquel momento que estaban por abrir la puerta, Lori los detuvo.

\- ¿Adónde creen que van?. Preguntó ella, ya que estaba a cargo mientras que sus padres no estaban, ya que habían ido al hospital a visitar al Abuelo Albert.

\- Vamos a salir. Respondió Lucy.

\- ¿No me digan? ¿Y adónde piensan ir?. Comenzó ella ese interrogatorio, pero Lincoln la hizo a un lado.

\- ¿Qué te importa? Nos vamos a dar una vuelta, no vamos al Ártico. Respondió el joven con un extraño tono de voz, cosa que sorprendió a la rubia, la cual no podía dar crédito de lo que había presenciado, mientras que sus dos hermanos se iban y ella quedaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

\- _"¿Qué...Qué acabo de escuchar? ¿Lincoln me estaba respondiendo de mala manera? ¿Acaso estoy loca? No, no puede ser"_. Pensó ella, sin dejar de dar crédito a lo que había oído y de ahí cerró la puerta con llave.

* * *

Una vez que cerró la puerta, se dirigió hacia la sala e intentó sacarse esa extraña imagen de sus recuerdos con su celular, mandando mensajes a su querido novio Bobby Santiago, como hacía siempre, pero le costaba hacerlo esta vez. ¿Por qué Lincoln le había hablado de esa manera? Hasta ayer estaba bastante llorón y aterrado, pero ahora le había hecho frente.

\- Lynn. Le llamó Lori a su hermana deportista.

\- ¿Sí, Lori?. Preguntó la castaña, la cual estaba por ir a la planta alta para buscar su equipo de baseball y dirigirse a la práctica en el campo que había en la escuela.

\- ¿Alguna vez Lincoln nos respondió de mala manera? Como casi amenazante y sarcástico. Preguntó ella, pero al oír el nombre de su hermano, para la castaña deportista ese nombre estaba totalmente borrado de su mente.

\- Ni lo menciones, ¿sí?. Pidió ella, ya que con tener que soportar ahora un extraño "levantamiento" en el joven peli blanco era más que suficiente.

\- Sí, tienes razón, mejor no le doy importancia. Finalizó ella y volvió a concentrarse en su actividad clásica.

* * *

Por su parte, en la habitación que compartía con Luan, Luna Loud, la rockera de la familia se hallaba con su guitarra, componía una canción pero solo le salían temas tristes, sobre todo relacionados con la ruptura en la familia. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más tendría que seguir esa estupidez? ¿Por cuánto más?.

\- _"Ya nada tiene sentido en esta casa, todo se ha esfumado, se han perdido en las nieblas del "cambio". Todo lo que queríamos ha sido destruido y suplantado por una porquería que no tiene nombre. Dios, ¿por qué a nosotros? ¿por qué? ¿Qué hemos_ hecho?". Pensaba la castaña, mientras que guardaba su guitarra en el estuche y se lanzaba a su cama para llorar por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en su familia.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las calles del barrio donde viven los Loud, Lincoln y Lucy disfrutaban del bello y refrescante aire de Mayo, el cuales traía un poco de alegría, a pesar de las luchas internas en su casa y en especial con su familia. Iban tomados de la mano, pero no querían llamar la atención de cualquier "curioso", en días como esos, en especial en el barrio donde los conocían a todos ellos, si llegaban a pensar que estaban traspasando los límites de la moralidad, tendría un gravísimo problema, así que era mejor ir y sin levantar sospechas en el camino.

\- ¿Adónde vamos, Lucy?. Preguntó Lincoln.

\- Ayer me contó Haiku que cerca de la estación de servicio de Flip, se estará llevando una venta de garage, tal vez podamos conseguir algunas ropas negras para ti. Respondió la gótica, mientras que iban dirigiéndose hacia aquel sitio, pero no sin antes pasar por donde estaba aquel hombre que le gustaba embaucar a las personas en su local y alterar precios y fechas de vencimiento en sus productos.

En la entrada en aquel local se hallaba un coche cargando combustible, mientras que en su interior se podía ver a Amber García, la cual estaba saliendo con su familia de paseo hacia los suburbios de la Clase Alta de Royal Woods para pasar el día. Ella al verlos, se les quedó mirando y luego se bajó sus lentes de Sol negros.

\- ¿Estás bien, Lucy?. Preguntó su hermana a ella, quien solo le dirigió una mirada de asco y odio.

\- Tranquilo, es solo la tarada de Amber, nada más. Le tranquilizó ella y siguieron caminando, dejando atrás el local de Flip.

* * *

Se iban alejando cada vez más de su zona, internándose en el lado Este del barrio, en el cual buscarían la venta de garage para conseguir ropa, ya que con sus padres en ese "estado burocrático", iba a ser imposible para ambos, en especial para Lincoln si quería cambiar. Pronto encontraron uno de esos sitios, temprano a la mañana y las primeras que iban llegando al sitio para comprar objetos que en aquella casa ya no necesitaban más.

\- Echemos un vistazo aquí, suena interesante. Sugirió Lincoln.

\- Buena idea. Le apoyó Lucy y de ahí cruzaron la calle y se dirigieron hacia aquel domicilio en donde podía verse el clásico letrero de _"Venta de garage"_ y a su lado, una pizarra con los precios, lo mismo en las cajas que estaban en las mesas.

Inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia la familia que atendía ese lugar, cosa que le preguntaron al Patriarca de la misma sobre si tenían ropas negras y que fueran de la talla de Lincoln, quien se las dio amablemente.

\- Mmm, creo que tenemos unas ropas así y justo para tu hermano, vengan conmigo. Pensó y luego les pidió que le siguieran el paso hasta el interior del garage, donde había un armario.

\- ¿Aquí?. Preguntó Lincoln y al abrirlo, lanzó un silbido al aire, ya que entre las cosas que le llamaban la atención, se encontraba una gabardina negra y larga, la cual era bastante llamativa, junto a ella se podían ver unas botas y guantes del mismo color.

\- Wow. Quedó Lucy sin palabras.

\- ¿Les gusta?. Preguntó la esposa del hombre de la casa.

\- Sí, es muy bueno, luego volveremos para verlo, aunque no creo que esté en venta. Dijo Lincoln, respondiendo a la pregunta anterior.

\- Sí, sí, está en venta y adelante, recorran tranquilos la venta de garage. Les ofreció amablemente el sujeto, quien les dio su nombre, era Patrick y su esposa Michelle.

Ambos chicos recorrían el lugar para buscar algunas remeras del mismo color, pero no las hallaron, así que volvieron adonde estaba el matrimonio, los cuales se hallaban con uno de sus hijos pequeños y su hermanita.

\- No encontramos más de lo que buscábamos. Así que quisiéramos saber cuánto están las cosas que están en el ropero. Les contó Lincoln y fue entonces que comenzaron con aquel asunto.

* * *

Ya afuera depositaron la caja con los artículos que buscaban, aunque estuviera por la mitad. El Señor Patrick les mostraba que la gabardina era de "Sam´s Club" y lo mismo los guantes sin dedos, los cuales eran casi iguales a los que Lynn usaba para practicar deportes físicos.

\- ¿Cómo me veo?. Preguntó Lincoln, tras probarse la gabardina y le causó un sonrojo a Lucy.

\- Te ves genial. Ocultó ella esa mirada extraña y llamativa para luego dirigirse hacia el matrimonio.

\- Me llevo esto, ¿cuánto es?. Preguntó el peli blanco con amabilidad.

\- Ah, no te preocupes por el dinero. Es gratis, ya que hace un montón que no teníamos a quien las comprara, tres años con ese intento y nada, menos mal que apareciste y te las llevas. Respondió Michelle, la cual le dijo que no tenía nada en qué gastar.

\- ¿Seguros? ¿No es de alguno de sus hijos?. Quiso saber Lincoln, ya que le llamaba la atención.

\- Sí, sí, era de nuestro hijo Kevin, él pertenecía a uno de esos grupos góticos, pero lo dejó cuando empezó a ir al Ejército. Ahora es un orgullo para toda la familia. Alegó Patrick, mientras que mostraba lo que era su hijo mayor antes y ahora.

\- Me alegra mucho. Bueno, muchas gracias por esto y que tengan buen día. Les desearon ambos hermanos, quienes se retiraron con la caja en sus manos y agradeciendo a los mismos por ser tan amables. Antes de irse, Lincoln les dejó unos $70 como agradecimiento, aún sabiendo que eran gratis, no quería que se quedaran con las manos vacías.

* * *

Volviendo a la casa Loud, el peli blanco como la gótica iban cargando la caja para que no se cayera, ya que no querían que nadie les viera con esas ropas tan extrañas, ya con Lucy así vestida siempre de negro, blanco y su piel pálida, eso causaba más terror en muchas personas.

\- ¿Crees que tengamos que ir a ver a la tía Ruth mañana?. Preguntó Lincoln, sabiendo que eso era clásico de los Domingos.

\- Sí eso llega a pesar, antes prefiero tirarme a un río infestado de pirañas. Respondió Lucy.

\- Te acompaño, jajajajaja. Río el chico, mientras que le daba un pequeño golpe con su codo a la gótica y ella sonreía.

Nunca la había visto sonreír así, salvo por esa única excepción, mejor dicho dos veces: La primera cuando necesitaba la foto perfecta para el regalo de aniversario de sus padres y la otra fue cuando había sacrificado el evento de cómics, en donde estaría Ace Savvy, para poder defenderla de lo del cómic que había tirado al inodoro y que había tapado toda la planta alta.

\- Tienes una linda sonrisa, Lucy. Le dijo su hermano.

\- ¿Cómo?. Preguntó ella, sorprendida y volviendo a su clásica postura emocional.

\- Es enserio, tú tienes una linda sonrisa. Dio su apoyo a su hermanita, quien jamás había sonreído ni expresado cualquier sentimiento, salvo la seriedad y la frialdad.

\- Gracias, Lincoln. Agradeció la peli negra, mientras que se detenían en una pequeña plaza para descansar.

\- No fue nada, yo también haré todo lo posible para protegerte, ésta sería mi forma de pagar todo lo que has hecho por mí: Cualquiera que intente herirte o atacarte, se las verá conmigo. Hizo el joven su promesa de defenderla a la gótica por siempre.

\- Ambos nos cuidaremos las espaldas, a partir de ahora no seremos más los "Rechazados" de la familia. Ahora seremos conocidos como los "Hermanos de la Sombra", errantes en la Oscuridad y bajo la protección de los Dioses. Nunca más seremos pisoteados por ellos, por nuestros padres y hermanas, ni tampoco por los imbéciles de la escuela, nosotros seremos su peor pesadilla. Señaló ella y nombró ese "grupo" del que solo estarían ambos hermanos juntos, nadie más entraría, solo era de ellos.

\- Me gusta el nombre, "Hermanos de la Sombra", pero ¿Dioses? ¿Estás segura?. Aceptó Lincoln lo primero, pero con lo de las Divinidades no sabía a quién aceptarían.

\- Pronto lo veremos a quién le rendiremos homenaje, pero estoy segura de uno de ellos. Dio ella aquel Dios que le honrarían.

\- ¿Te refieres a...?. Preguntó su hermano.

\- Sí: ¡Hades, el Emperador del Inframundo, el Dios del Mundo de los Muertos!. Mostró ella a aquel ser, el cual estaba bastante identificada junto con la cultura gótica: La muerte, el paso al más allá y lo que les deparaba a las almas de las personas en la Antigua Grecia.

\- Y así se hará. Juro serle fiel al Dios Hades, Emperador del Inframundo. Hizo su promesa de lealtad hacia aquel personaje mitológico.

\- Mi juramento ya estaba hecho desde hace mucho, así que no tengo que repetirlo. Finalizó Lucy y entonces se bajaron de la banca para dirigirse hacia su casa, llevando consigo la caja con las ropas negras.

* * *

Y a su vez, en el Más Allá, aquel personaje se les encontraba mirándolos con una sonrisa bastante llamativa, le interesaba, amaba ver esa unión, ya que le traía muchos recuerdos de su Pasado. Aún con esas palabras de "traidor a la Diosa Athena" y que había sido del "Siglo XVIII", sabía que era la hora de revelar su identidad ante los dos hermanos.

\- _"Fuiste muy estúpido, hermano, con encerrarme en la Prisión de los Dioses, ahora que soy libre, me haré cargo de que mi legado perdure para siempre. La Casa de Géminis nunca va a caer en la desgracias"._ Dejó su advertencia aquel personaje invisible y acto seguido se dirigió hacia Royal Woods para ver a los dos hermanos.

* * *

 **¿Alguien pidió un nuevo capítulo? Aquí lo tienen, recién salido del horno, jeje. Bueno, decidí ser bueno y trataré hoy de hacer el capítulo 9 y luego de éste mismo, haré una pequeña pausa, un "Hiatus" para continuar con otro de mis fanfics donde aparecen los Loud y es en "Saint Simpsons: Soul of Gold", en donde también están los personajes de Gravity Falls, Steven Universe, Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal, Rick and Morty, Escandalosos y Regular Show, pero solo será por el fin de semana, nada más, hacia el Domingo o el Lunes haré el capítulo 10.**

 **Y ahora, ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?. Transformación, bueno, con el título del mismo, me estoy refiriendo a que Lincoln va a dejar de ser un cobarde en esta historia, es un poco OC las emociones del personaje, ya que en la serie, él no es tan cobarde, sino que sabe enfrentarse, de vez en cuando con sus hermanas, así que aquí lo tenemos como alguien que teme y ahora se está convirtiendo, de a poco, alguien nuevo y con la ayuda de Lucy.**

 **Por otro lado, se que podrán llegar a preguntarme que la gabardina es para personas más grandes y Lincoln es todavía un niño, lo sé, lo sé, pero es que la he puesto en un tamaño justo para él, "Tamaño Loud" por así decirlo :). Y el personaje, Dios, este personaje misterioso que no revela su identidad, como dije en el capítulo anterior, sean pacientes, no quiero arruinar la sorpresa y el suspenso, así que lo mantengo el tiempo más largo posible :).**

 **Pero bueno, lo que me interesa es que disfruten de esta historia y como dije, no tengo problemas en aceptar críticas, menos insultos, eso no por favor D:.**

 **Así que ahora, antes de publicar, quiero dejar en claro que no pienso hacerla tan extensa esta historia, por ahí serán 30 o 40 capítulos, no quiero alargarlo tanto, ya que quiero terminar con otros fanfics que tengo más atrasados y seguir con mis estudios, además de que he prometido que para Agosto haré la secuela de "El Viaje", crossover de The Loud House con Ed, Edd, Eddy, el cual gira durante los eventos de la película del 2009, "Big Picture Show" o "Todos contra los Ed´s". Sumando también otro crossover que tengo en mente y será entre The Loud House (otra vez) pero con Los Simpsons y ya tengo la pareja perfecta para Bart, gracias a Banghg y a un par más.**

 **Bueno, es hora de publicar este capítulo. Un saludo para todos los seguidores y que tengan un buen día Jueves para todos ustedes de mi parte :D.**

 **Y antes de irme, les dejo otra pista:**

 *** Aparece en Next Dimension.**

 *** Tiene un hermano gemelo, igual que Saga y Kanon en Saint Seiya, tanto en el manga como en el anime, como también lo son Deuteros y Aspros en "The Lost Canvas".**

 **Espero que les sirvan estas pistas y nos vemos en el capítulo 9 :D.**

 **Y una última cosa más: Cuando Lucy establece que serán ahora los "Hermanos de la Sombra", es un homenaje al Warcraft: Frozen Throne", donde Sylvanas Windrunner declara la separación de sus Ejércitos de Muertos Vivientes del Azote, siendo ahora conocidos como "Los Perdidos", ella y Varimathras, el último de los Señores del Terror, se apoderan de la Ciudad Capital tras matar al último de los hermanos del segundo y también de asesinar al Gran Mariscal Garithos, a quien habían engañado con la promesa de que les devolverían sus tierras pero fue todo un engaño de parte de la antigua General de los Altos Elfos, quien también se venga del Rey Arthas y ahora domina sus tierras imperiales junto con su Sirviente Varimathras. Se los recomiendo el juego, es muy bueno :3. Lo mismo las secuelas.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: El nombre de la traición Habían vuelto a su casa alrededor de las 11 de la mañana y fue Leni quien los recibió, ya que se hallaba justo en el momento en que iba a salir con Lori al Centro Comercial de Royal Woods.

\- Hola, chicos. Les saludó ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Hola, Leni. Devolvieron Lincoln y Lucy el saludo, para luego seguir avanzando hacia el interior del domicilio, llevando consigo aquella caja y que además de eso había sido vista por la rubia alegre.

Al verlos con aquel objeto en sus manos, Leni se quedó pensativa, ella no la que estaba a favor de la teoría de Lisa, ni mucho menos con Lynn por lo de acusar injustamente a Lincoln con la mala suerte, pero al ver esa caja en sus manos, quedó bastante pensativa y quiso hablar con ellos, pero Lori la detuvo.

\- ¿Adónde vas?. Preguntó ella, quien le cerró el paso.

\- ¿Acaso no viste que llevaban una caja? Iba a ver qué era. Respondió su hermana, la cual quería seguir avanzando pero la rubia la llevó al coche.

\- Olvídalo, vamos, que se nos hace tarde, además, ¿a quién le importa lo que se trajeron? De seguro son puras tonterías de ellos, cada día están más raros. Resopló Lori y ambas entraron en la "Vanzilla" para dirigirse al Centro Comercial.

\- ¿Acaso no podríamos dejar ya toda esta locura? Ya me tiene harta, es peor que cuando peleamos tú y yo por ese vestido. Pidió Leni, quien miró mal a su hermana, pero ésta no dijo nada por unos segundos.

\- Hasta que Lynn no gane el Torneo Local, nosotras no podemos dejar de considerarlos malditos a ellos, entiéndelo, Leni. Finalizó Lori y puso en marcha el vehículo hacia el Norte.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el interior de la habitación de Lincoln, ambos chicos habían depositado el cargamento en la cama del muchacho, quien se alegraba cada día de seguir teniendo todas sus cosas allí, no quería imaginarse si sus padres le llegaban haber tirado todas sus pertenencias o peor, haberlas puesto en venta todo por la estupidez de la mala suerte, él jamás les perdonaría dicho incidente, jamás.

\- Bueno, veamos bien lo que hay. Sugirió Lucy y abrieron las tapas para encontrarse con el contenido de la caja.

\- Wow. Esto se ve interesante. Observó Lincoln y tomó la gabardina negra, la cual era del "Sam´s Club" y se la puso encima.

Lucy al verlo quedó sonrojada, nunca había visto a su hermano con otras prendas que no fueran las suyas, tan repetitivas y tan aburridas, esperaba algún día un cambio y justo éste mismo llegó con las peleas en la familia. Había algo que le llamaba su atención, ¿serían más que los lazos?. No, estaban bien sus lazos, ya que como se había dicho anteriormente, ellos eran más unidos tras los últimos incidentes.

\- Oye, Lucy. Le llamó su hermano, quien terminaba de probarse los guantes y las botas negras.

\- ¿Sí, Linc?. Preguntó ella y lo vio al peli blanco con su nuevo atuendo.

\- ¿Cómo me veo?. Quiso saber el joven y ella le dio su aprobación.

\- Te ves genial, solo te falta unas cosas más y listo, pero aún falta todo un camino por recorrer. Felicitó la gótica, mientras que el joven se iba quitando aquellas prendas y de ahí las guardaba en su armario.

El gesto de Lucy era bueno, Lincoln le gustaba que su hermanita estuviera de su lado, pero tampoco quería que ella lo protegiera tanto, no quería seguir siendo el pobre niño débil de la familia, así que estaba decidido a practicar bien y luchar por ella y por los amigos que tenía en la escuela. Sabía bien que pelear no estaba permitido en su colegio, ya que si lo pescaban cometiendo esas infracciones, sería castigado o suspendido, así que debían ser discretos, no podían ser vistos ni tampoco debían permitir que nadie fuera testigo, para eso debían estar alejados de todo lo que fuera el establecimiento escolar.

\- Creo que hoy ha sido suficiente. Sugirió la peli negra, mientras que cerraban la puerta del armario y de ahí se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro.

Un momento, ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué esas miradas cuasi románticas? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba por sus mentes en aquellos momentos?. No, no podían tener una cosa así, eran hermanos, no una pareja, si los llegaban a agarrar en esa situación, no solo serían tachados de mala suerte, sino también incestuosos, así que ambos reaccionaron y decidieron darse un descanso, sabían que volvieran sus padres, las cosas regresarían a su cause normal.

\- ¿Quieres ver una película en mi computadora?. Preguntó Lincoln.

\- Sí, me gustaría. Aceptó ella, tras sentir la mano de su hermano en su hombro derecho.

\- Dime cuál te gustaría ver y la pondré. Pidió a ella que escogiera el título y él la reproduciría.

En la computadora de Lincoln había en una página web sobre mirar películas y no halló alguna interesante, él sabía bien cuál era el género favorito de su hermana gótica y ese era el terror, así que buscaba alguna que fuera lo suficientemente aterradora para que ambos miraran juntos, aunque no fuera de noche, a Lucy no le importaba, además de que correrían las persianas para darle un aspecto de lo más terrorífico a la habitación.

\- Se ve que hoy no tienen ganas de subir buenas películas, mira todas éstas tan ridículas. Señaló el joven la gran cantidad de títulos tontos para dichos films.

\- Espera, tal vez ésta sea buena. Le detuvo Lucy en una cuya tapa se mostraba a un astronauta flotando en el Espacio, convertido en esqueleto, con su traje espacial destruido junto con el vidrio protector de su casco, un gesto aterrador podía verse en su rostro y le faltaba el hueso de su pierna izquierda, como si se lo hubiera sacado alguna criatura aterradora. La frase era _"A millones de kilómetros de la Tierra, existe un planeta habitado por el terror"._ El otro póster era de otro astronauta, pero flotando cerca de un extraño planeta, en el cual se hallaba rodeado de una extraña energía verde y la frase era _"No place to hide"._

 _-_ _"DD-5: Espacio Muerto",_ parece ser demasiado antigua. Dijo Lincoln y encontró la fecha del estreno, la cual fue en 1991.

\- Se ve interesante, vamos a verla. Apoyó Lucy su idea y fue entonces que el chico le dio a reproducir a la película y entonces comenzó el espectáculo para ambos.

Una película del año 1991, la cual para jóvenes de ese año les causaría un eterno trauma ver al monstruo que asesinaba a los personajes y que solo sobrevivían unos pocos. Sí, una película vieja, la cual era bastante entretenida para Lucy y su hermano; además de que habían decidido verla juntos y recostados en la cama del peli blanco, su hermanita estaba apoyada contra el pecho del joven y él le acariciaba los cabellos, mientras que de vez en cuando había un sobresalto por la aparición del monstruo, pero cuando lo veían de cerca, les causaba mucha gracia.

Parecía que en lugar de dar miedo, era como si estuvieran viendo una película de comedia, a Lincoln parecía que Lucy se estaba aburriendo y cuando estaba listo para preguntarle a ella si la sacaba dicho film, la gótica le detuvo y pidió que la dejara, le parecía interesante.

\- Jajaja, hay que ser idiota para ir a buscar al monstruo. ¿Te imaginas a Lola yendo a buscar su maquillaje con esa cosa allí afuera?. Señaló Lincoln una escena, la cual causó una pequeña risa en su hermanita.

\- Sí, estoy segura de que estaría pidiendo que la ayudaran y hasta trataría de sobornar al monstruo y tratará de salir corriendo. Recuerda esta regla, Linc: Si llevas zapatos de tacón, tropezarás muchas veces. Señaló la peli negra, mientras que la película iba terminando y solo sobrevivían el piloto, una de las científicas y el robot del primer personaje.

\- Touche. Le dio Lincoln su apoyo, mientras que ella se acurrucaba en el pecho del peli blanco y él no la dejaba de abrazar.

\- Tú sabes que nunca creí en eso de la buena suerte, ¿lo sabes?. Hasta había intentado abrir la puerta para que entraras en las noches, pero me descubrían. Contó ella sobre su preocupación al respecto por su hermano.

\- Lucy. Quedó el joven helado al escuchar eso.

\- No entendía por qué nuestra familia actuaba como idiotas, primero Lynn, luego vi mama y papa. Después siguieron todas las demás, Luna y sus malditos conciertos, Luan y agh...esos cumpleaños, te llevaban de un lado para el otro, como una reliquia, pero ahora estamos juntos, como hermanos, alejados de todo peligro, aunque sean ellos quienes nos rechacen. Comentó la gótica, quien no dejaba de abrazarlo, quería estar a su lado para siempre.

\- Nuestra promesa se mantendrá a flote para siempre, Lucy, te lo prometo. Juró su hermano de cabellos blancos y ambos se cubrieron con una de las mantas que Lincoln había sacado de su armario.

Reinó la calma por un buen rato en la habitación, todo parecía tan estático, silencioso, muerto, ¿qué pasaba? ¿otra vez esa corriente helada que azotaba a aquel sitio?. Sí, podía ser, pero también podía tratarse de alguna corriente de aire frío que venía desde Canadá y refrescaba un poco ese ambiente un tanto cálido y húmedo allí afuera.

\- ¿Crees que mama y papa vayan a descubrir de lo que trajimos?. Preguntó el peli blanco.

\- No, no lo creo, igualmente aquí ni entran. Alegó Lucy, viendo que jamás entrarían a ese "Templo de los Malditos", ya que se "contaminarían" con la mala suerte de ambos.

Pasó otro minuto de silencio, otro momento de calma, la tormenta pasaba, todo permanecía en la más absoluta de las calmas, ¿acaso se vendría otra en la casa Loud? ¿acaso Lola o Lori les habrían contado a sus padres?. No, por el momento no, pero en aquellos momentos, de vuelta esa fría sensación de que estaban siendo vigilados por una entidad desconocida y acto seguido, comenzó a sentirse una risa llena de pura maldad.

\- _Jajaja, ¿así que aquí estaban, niños?._ Preguntó ese personaje diabólico, oculto en las sombras.

\- Muy bien, amigo, ya es hora de que te rebeles, ya hicimos el primer paso sobre mi cambio. Ahora tú cumple con tu parte. Pidió Lincoln, levantándose de la cama y desafiando a aquel ser, el cual no lo agarró del cuello de su camisa naranja ni tampoco lo levantó por los aires.

\- _¿De verdad quieres saber quién es la persona que está detrás de la Máscara Dorada?._ Preguntó al niño, el cual lo miró fijo.

\- Sí. Respondió Lincoln.

\- Yo también quiero verlo, muéstrate. Ordenó Lucy.

Para el "invitado" era como una amenaza, una orden que venía de arriba y eso le causaba risa, a pesar de ser solo un espíritu, podía deshacerse de ellos, pero, ¿para qué?, sí él había hecho contacto con Lincoln cuando volvió a entrar en su casa, después de estar dos semanas fuera en el patio, ahora era el momento de levantar las cortinas del espectáculo y mostrar su verdadero rostro.

\- Ustedes lo han pedido. Cumpliré su deseo. Respondió y ya su voz parecía más viva y no provenir del Más Allá.

(Música Géminis OST, Saint Seiya)

Ante ellos se materializó aquel responsable, el cual estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza con una Armadura Dorada y una Máscara del mismo color y con las dos partes que la dividían, mostrando el Bien y el Mal. Bajo las sombras que cubrían su rostro, podía verse una sonrisa siniestra y un aura que inundaba toda la habitación, la cual era de pura maldad, pero eso no les aterraba. Acto seguido, el "invitado" se sacó su Casco con la Máscara, revelando su rostro ante los dos chicos: Tenía cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color junto con aquella mirada que podía sentirse en toda la habitación.

\- ¿Sorprendidos?. Preguntó el peli negro.

Ninguno dijo nada, estaban completamente helados, sorprendidos, querían hablarle, agradecerle y más que nada, pedir consejo para la hora de enfrentarse a los problemas que podrían venir y serían de los más graves.

\- Esto es...Dios...Increíble. Dijeron ambos hermanos y aquel Caballero de cabellos negros sonrió de forma burlona.

\- ¿Ustedes quiénes son?. Preguntó.

\- Mi nombre es Lincoln Loud. Se presentó el peli blanco.

\- Y yo soy Lucy Loud, hermana de Lincoln. Añadió ella a su presentación, cosa que al oír esa palabra, hermanos, el Caballero quedó silencio y siguió en su postura.

\- ¿Quieren conocer el mío?. Preguntó y podía sentirse ese orgullo en su voz.

\- Sí. Pidieron ambos.

\- Yo soy el Caballero de la Traición, el que abandonó a la Diosa Athena para unirse a las filas del Emperador Hades, el Rey del Inframundo, el Dios que reina sobre la Muerte. ¡Mi nombre es Abel, Abel de Géminis!. Fue su presentación y con ello había caído todo el espíritu de la Casa de Géminis sobre la Familia Loud.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. La suerte estaba echada.

* * *

 **Finalmente se ha revelado el nombre del responsable que ha hecho contacto con Lincoln: Abel de Géminis, el traidor a la Diosa Athena, el Caballero que ansia tener todo el poder en sus manos y dominar el Mundo.**

 **Así que ¿Qué opinan? ¿Cuál es su opinión?. Y les seré sincero, desde que empecé a escribir esta historia y mucho antes, pensaba que podría tal vez poner a Aspros o Deuteros de Géminis, pero opte por alguien más siniestro y aterrador como Abel, ya que éste personaje sobrepasa todos los límites, es alguien que ansía y ya se lo ve en el manga de "Next Dimension", pero cuando lo lean, verán el por qué fue escogido este personaje.**

 **Otra cosa, se vienen momentos difíciles para los hermanos Loud, todo un cambio y el deseo de ver a su familia sufrir es algo que es el premio por llevarse a casa, además de querer lanzar su odio hacia la escuela, eventos que irán ocurriendo poco a poco en esta historia :).**

 **Por otra parte, vengo a anunciar que hoy, Sábado 20/5/2017, sacaré el capítulo 10, si es que no demoro mucho, lo estreno entre hoy y mañana, para luego dejarlo en un pequeño "Hiatus" hacia comienzos de la semana entrante.**

 **Y como siempre agradezco a todos los presentes que comentan y dejan sus opiniones:**

 *** Eien no hiryu: ¡Y has ganado el desafío! :D, así es, el misterioso Caballero es Abel de Géminis, el cual le dará "consejos" y ayuda a Lincoln y Lucy en el camino de la transformación del joven peli blanco. Te agradezco muchísimo por el apoyo y de que te guste esta historia :3. Saludos desde Buenos Aires, Argentina.**

 *** Jakobs-Snipper: Te lo recomiendo "Next Dimension", es muy entretenido el manga, pero el lado malo es que Kurumada tarda mucho tiempo en actualizarlo y esta historia, si no me falla la memoria, empezó en el 2006 y todavía no termina D: Recién en Junio, en el Verano Boreal de Japón, saldrán los nuevos capítulos :3.**

 ***Sir Crocodile222: De nada :), Camarada, además de que esta historia se irá poniendo mucho más seria y oscura cuando Lincoln deje de tener miedo y eso lo veremos en los capítulos siguientes :3. También recomiendo el crossover de The Loud House-Saint Seiya escrito por lady-saintiasailor llamado "Un encuentro en Atenas", es muy bueno :D.**

 *** Metal-DragonGX: Jejeje, no, no soy un nuevo Banghg :) pero me inspiré mucho en sus historias para hacer la mía. Igualmente él tiene muy buenas historias, lo mismo Slash Torrance y otros grandes escritores de Fanfiction :) y tienen todos ellos mi respeto y admiración. Y he actualizado rápido esta historia para que no se vayan las ideas, jaja, tanto estudio me deja agotado y cuando quiero escribir, me quedo seco :3 y ahora, sale un nuevo capítulo :3.**

 *** Tomoya Scarlet hakurei: Oh, Reimu Hakurei, mmm, no es mala idea, pero lo pensaré, por ahí aparecerá en alguno de mis capítulos pero necesito pensarlo bien a fondo :). Igualmente gracias por el consejo y por ahí la ponga.**

 *** El Caballero de las antorchas y Sam the Stormbringer: Primero, de nada :) y segundo, bueno ahora que ha aparecido y ha dado su nombre, hay que agarrarse bien fuerte, porque la Casa de Géminis ha llegado y con ello un cambio muy drástico y fuerte se está por dar en Lincoln. Y con respecto al "primer alzamiento", esto es solo un "calentamiento", lo más intenso está por llegar. Créanme, esto se va a poner mucho más severo :3. Y Sam, tu idea de un salto temporal me agrada mucho, así que la pondré, pero para más adelante :D. Muchas gracias a ambos.**

 *** Pirata y Guest: Gracias, chicos, hoy sacaré el nuevo capítulo, el 10, para luego darle un pequeño descanso y después proseguir, no quiero alargar tanto esta historia, por ahí hacia Julio la iré finalizando, pero veremos, ya que todavía tengo otras que terminar :).**

 *** Coven: ¿Sabes que he estado en esa situación? Que Lucy muera, no es mala idea, es muy buena y también la agregaré :). Gracias, Camarada.**

 *** Fabiobronyapplespikeyshy: Hoy se rebelará al Fantasma y su nombre :3. Y no, esta historia no va a terminar, va a seguir por un tiempo, tal vez hasta Julio-Agosto :3 y otra cosa, Lynn y toda la familia irán sufriendo los alzamientos de Lincoln y Lucy. Muchas gracias y cuídate.**

 **Bueno, Camaradas, espero que les guste este capítulo. Les deseo a todos un buen fin de semana y que la pasen genial :3. Cuídense y nos vemos en el capítulo 10 :D.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Contra-Ofensiva Allí estaba ante ellos, ante aquellos dos niños de Royal Woods, la sorpresa de ver a un Caballero Dorado, un Caballero que había jurado serle fiel a la Diosa Athena en el Santuario y ahora estaba ante ellos, como el vil traidor y desquiciado que buscaba tomar el poder y dominar el Mundo, pero habiendo recibido, después de la muerte, el castigo de los Dioses por haberse revelado contra uno de sus integrantes más importantes y había sido encerrado en la "Prisión Celestial", perteneciente en el Olimpo pero ahora estaba libre, burlándose de aquella persona que había intentado detenerlo todo el tiempo y que ahora se hallaba en su camino para que la semilla de la Casa de Géminis, la herencia de aquel Templo de los Gemelos estaba ahora en las manos de los dos chicos Loud.

\- Abel de Géminis. Dijeron los dos hermanos, quienes miraron al personaje, el cual había revelado su identidad.

\- Así es, je, ¿qué esperan? ¿una sesión de autógrafos?. Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona, cosa que no le cayó bien a Lincoln.

Esa sonrisa burlona le llamaba la atención a ambos, aunque el peli blanco lo miraba con un poco de bronca, ya que parecía estar burlándose de él, haciéndole recordar el día en el que sus hermanas se había reído cuando él tuvo que sacrificar su más querido evento: La convención de cómics, evento en donde estaría el famoso Ace Savvy. Esa tarde quería estrellar su cabeza contra la cabeza, quería llorar, quería gritar, quería golpear a sus hermanas, en especial a Lola por haber sido una porquería, siempre orgullosa, siempre delatando cualquier cosa que él hiciera y todo porque había sacrificado aquel momento tan especial, ni ella ni el resto de sus hermanas, salvo Lucy, se rieron de él, se burlaron de su sacrificio y fue castigado, pero sabiendo que había salvado a Lucy de ser humillada.

\- ¿Qué pasa, niño? ¿Acaso no te preocupa? ¿No deseas vengarte? ¿No deseas tener el poder en tus manos junto con tu hermanita?. Preguntó Abel, el cual se le acercó caminando y apoyó sus manos en la cabeza del joven, despeinándolo.

Lincoln lo miró a aquel peli negro, quería darle una lección pero sabía que esa era la única persona, junto con Lucy y sus amigos. ¿Quería saber qué pasaría ahora? ¿Él estaría de su bando o querría utilizarlos como marionetas para divertirse?.

\- Bueno, ¿dirás algo, niño?. Ya parecía que Abel se estaba hartando de semejante teatro silencioso, quería acción, quería saber el motivo por el cual el joven quería romper todo vínculo con su familia.

\- Señor Abel, usted ya conoce que mi hermano ha sido objeto de esta familia, utilizado como un "Tótem" de la buena suerte, todos los integrantes de esta gente maldita lo han usado, abusaron de él, todo por qué: Por el maldito deseo de mi hermana Lynn, quien lo acusó de tener mala suerte porque perdía en el Torneo Local. Contó Lucy, cosa que al oírlo, el peli negro comenzó a reírse malvadamente.

\- Jajajaja, ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Dios, he vivido tanto para ver semejante estupidez! ¡Ustedes, los Humanos, me dan asco, deberían haber muerto a manos de Hades en el Siglo XVIII! Pero...jeje, bueno, parece que me he sacado la lotería. Niño, niño, terrible idiota has sido por no haberte defendido. Abel río y con ello lo miró a Lincoln, como si quisiera meterse en su mente y modelar a la persona que él debía ser, que él quería y así darle una lección a toda su familia.

El peli blanco lo miró, sintió miedo, un nerviosismo se apoderó de él y tragó saliva, pensando que tal vez no fue una buena idea haberlo conocido.

(For Whom The Bell Tolls, OST de "Donnie Darko")

Abel se le acercó, parecía que quería atacarlo, tenía su mirada clavada en él, era como un monstruo, a pesar de ser una persona, éste estaba mostrando una naturaleza tan aterradora, sobre todo en el brillo de sus ojos y en su rostro, donde podía volver a verse una sonrisa tan aterradora, parecía ser sacada de alguna película de psicópatas y asesinos series.

\- Tu nombre...tu nombre...¡tu nombre proviene del Génesis, Caín y Abel, el primero fratricidio cometido en la Historia de la Biblia!. Recordó Lincoln aquellos sucesos; pero cuando escuchó aquel personaje el nombre del primero, terminó por golpear la pared con fuerza, sin destruirla.

\- Caín, maldito desgraciado y pensar que tú y yo podíamos haber gobernado el Mundo juntos, pero eres un maldito perro faldero y seguidor de Athena. ¡Debía haberte matado mucho antes!. Dijo, cerrando los ojos y con ello liberaba toda su furia.

Podía sentirse la ira de Abel, una intensa presión formada por una extraña energía envolvía la habitación, parecía estar desarrollándose una especie de "tornado" o "huracán" dentro de la misma y que podía desgarrar todo el interior y hacerlo colapsar como una casa de naipes. Lincoln sintió más miedo y corrió hacia donde estaba Lucy y la abrazó con fuerza, temiendo de que algo llegara a pasarle. El peli negro, volteó la mirada y los observó, esa unión, esa fraternidad entre ambos, a pesar de que le causaba asco y ganas de matarlos, a la vez podía sentir una muy pero muy pequeña emoción o sentimiento hacia ellos, por lo cual decidió calmarse y detener la mini-catástrofe.

\- Bueno, tendrán que disculparme por lo ocurrido. Dio sus disculpas, pero en un modo de cero arrepentimiento.

\- ¿Qué...Qué fue...Qué...eso?. Tartamudeó Lincoln, al haber visto y sentido semejante poder.

\- Je, tranquilo, niño albino, pronto conocerás más del poder de los Caballeros Dorados, apenas esto es un comienzo. Le prometió Abel, cuando estaba listo para seguir conversando con ellos, pudieron escucharse unos pasos que venían hacia arriba, directamente para la habitación de los chicos.

\- ¡Lincoln y Lucy Loud, abran la puerta ahora mismo!. Escucharon la voz de sus padres, los cuales habían escuchado el "golpe" contra la pared que el joven de cabellos blancos había dado, cosa que fue hecha por Abel.

\- ¿Quiénes son?. Preguntó el peli negro, el cual podía sentir que había llegado la hora de divertirse y batallar.

\- Espera. Le detuvo la gótica y fue entonces que decidieron enfrentarse a su familia, aunque fueran inferiores en número.

\- Espera, Lucy, hay algo que quiero saber de ti, Abel: ¿Por qué no te escucharon a ti cuando golpeaste la pared? ¡¿Acaso estamos locos?! ¡Fuiste tú quien lo hizo!. Quiso saber Lincoln.

\- Jajaja, Lincoln, ¿acaso tienes algún retraso en tu cabeza? Yo estoy muerto, solo tu hermana y tú me pueden ver, nadie más que ustedes dos lo pueden hacer. Respondió el Caballero de Géminis, el cual desapareció.

\- ¡Abran ya mismo o aumenta su castigo a cuatro meses!. Escucharon la voz del Señor Lynn Loud, quien estaba golpeando la puerta y parecía bastante furioso.

El peli blanco decidió no perder más tiempo y les abrió. El matrimonio ingresó y se encontraron con la habitación completamente limpia, sin ningún daño en las paredes, ni nada revuelto por el piso, entonces, ¿quién había sido el responsable de aquel golpe? ¿Acaso Lola les había mentido?. Ella había escuchado toda la conversación, a pesar de que Lana le había mentido, pero no quería que la castigaran.

\- Lola estuvo diciéndonos que ustedes dos estaban hablando con alguien desconocido, ¿dónde está?. Preguntó Rita, quien se cruzó de brazos y los miró como si fueran simples basuras.

\- No hablamos con nadie, Lola es una mentirosa de mierda que lo hace para llamar la atención de todos, al igual que Lynn. Respondió Lucy y al haber dicho algo tan ofensivo contra la pequeña rubia modelo, terminó por recibir una bofetada de parte de su madre, causando que ella cayera al piso y se sobara su mejilla, la cual estaba caliente por el efecto del calor corporal de la mano de Rita.

Lincoln, horrorizado de ver semejante acto de barbaridad, se lanzó para auxiliar a Lucy, pero su padre lo había detenido, el joven peleaba con las fuerzas que tenía, quería ayudarla, darle una mano, ¿cómo podían hacerle algo así a una niña como ella?. Abel los observaba, invisible ante el ojo de aquellos mortales, tenía una sonrisa de superioridad, mientras que recordaba los días en los que estaba enfrentado con Caín.

\- ¡Basta, es una niña, no la lastimen!. Pidió el joven y terminó por recibir una bofetada de parte su padre, causando que cayera al piso y cuando parecía que volverían a contra-atacar, Lincoln tomó a Lucy y la protegió con su cuerpo, si alguien tenía que recibir un castigo, aún siendo injusto, debía ser él.

\- _"¿Este es tu sueño de los Humanos, Caín? Estúpido, siempre fuiste un estúpido con ese pensamiento tan patético de dejarlos vivir. No son más que una plaga, una basura que se rigen por una Libertad tan inútil como ellos mismos. Debiste dejarme con tomar el poder del Santuario, pero tu moral y también tu porquería de persona me arruinaron mi sueño, mi proyecto, ahora seré yo quien mueva los hilos del destino, Caín"._ Pensó Abel y luego habló para sí mismo, cerrando el puño y mirando con odio al matrimonio Loud.

(Sigan escuchando For Whom The Bell Tolls)

Lincoln no la soltaba, ella le había ayudado días atrás con Lynn y con Allan, ahora él le estaba devolviendo el favor, no iba a permitir ni a tolerar que la golpearan a ella, si querían desahogarse, por cualquier idiotez u odio hacia ellos, que sea contra él. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón acelerarse cada vez más, el flujo de su sangre que corría a toda prisa, perseguida por un misterioso enemigo, era el momento del clímax de la obra de teatro.

\- Siempre supe que ambos estaban destinados a estar juntos. Pero tú, Lincoln, por lo que has hecho, no tienes perdón, ni siquiera con lo que Lori nos dijo. Dijo Rita, quien no procedió a golpearlo ni tampoco a hacerle lo mismo a Lucy.

\- _"¡Lori!"_. Pensaron ambos hermanos en lo que aquella rubia había dicho a sus padres, cuando a la mañana le habían enfrentado por primera vez.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste decirle algo así a tu hermana? ¿Acaso crees que uno de tus amigos?. Preguntó el Señor Lynn Loud.

\- No me interesa, ella es una maldita zorra, al igual que Lynn. Respondió Lincoln y sus palabras fueron tan fuertes que causaron enojo en sus padres.

\- _"¡Jajajajaja! ¡Te felicitó, niño, estás aprendiendo! ¡Vamos, dales con más!"._ Le felicitó Abel, quien gozaba de ese bello espectáculo.

\- ¡¿Qué lo que dijiste?!. Quisieron saber los dos adultos.

\- ¡Que es una maldita zorra, lo mismo Lynn y también Lola, malditos, malditos sean todos, malditas mierdas!. Respondió el peli blanco, ahora con más furia en su voz y una muestra del desprecio hacia su familia.

\- ¡Lincoln!. Gritó Rita, pero en aquel momento, su marido la detuvo.

\- Si me llegan a tocar, lo mismo a Lucy, juro que ambos vamos a reaccionar, hicimos un pacto, una promesa, por la cual estaremos juntos, aún en los momentos más oscuros, brillará un día la esperanza y en cuanto a ustedes, espero que el Fuego del Hades se mantenga encendido, porque los Tres Jueces del Infierno ya los están observando y anotando todo. Alegó Lincoln, quien ayudó a la gótica a levantarse y dio aquel discurso, el cual causó un poco de impresión en sus padres, sobre todo en Lola, quien se retiró de allí, como soldado que huye de una batalla pero sirve para otra.

No dijeron nada más y se retiraron, salieron de la habitación, habían sido derrotados, su contra-ataque fue un fracaso y ahora debieron irse de allí.

* * *

\- ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó Leni, quien salía de su habitación.

\- Nada, tranquila, no pasa nada. Respondió su padre, pero aún podía sentir el eco del discurso de Lincoln en su voz, sobre todo con lo que dijo del Fuego del Hades y los Tres Jueces del Infierno.

* * *

Lincoln ayudó a Lucy y la recostó en su cama, mientras que ella estaba totalmente helada, ¿qué era lo que sentía en su mejilla? ¿Qué era? ¿Acaso era todo el odio que le tenían reservada por haber sido una "rara" desde el comienzo?. Sus ojos, bajo aquellos cabellos largos y negros como la propia noche, empezaron a sentir aquella reacción a un momento de suma delicadeza, el cual se trataba de un aumento en la humedad de los ojos y éstas, ante la reacción del cuerpo, liberaban toda esa carga. Lágrimas, sí, eso era lo que Lucy podía sentir en ese momento, lágrimas, lágrimas de dolor, de tristeza, de rechazo, angustia, sentía que estaba viviendo su propio funeral y que nadie estaba con ella en ningún momento.

\- Lincoln. Le llamó ella y el joven corrió para abrazarla con fuerza, llorando también por lo sucedido, ¿cómo sus padres podían ser semejantes infelices? ¿por qué tratarlos así? ¿por qué?. Ya no valía la pena preocuparse por recuperar esos días perdidos, todo estaba ahora encerrado en el Pasado, nada volvería a ser normal, nada, todo había cambiado para siempre.

\- No llores, Lucy, no llores, tú y yo, recuérdalo, siempre juntos. Prometió el joven, haciéndole recordar la promesa, el pacto de unión que ambos tenían y que siempre iba a mantenerse firme y a flote para siempre, aún en aquellos tristes momentos de puro dolor.

\- ¿Acaso será que por fin lo entendemos? ¿Acaso será que la Humanidad es tan corrupta como nuestra familia?. Preguntó la gótica, mientras que su hermano la abrazaba con más fuerza, acariciaba sus cabellos y le secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo blanco.

Justo en aquellos momentos de "duelo", pudo volver a sentirse ese frío intenso, esas corrientes que inundaban la habitación, convirtiéndola en un congelador, la presencia fantasmal de Abel daba miedo y ellos tendrían que acostumbrarse a ese punto, ya que él había sido testigo de todo y ahora quería hablar con ellos, ¿los iba a felicitar? ¿les iba a criticar?. Eso estaba por verse.

\- Abel. Dijo Lucy con Lincoln.

\- Veo que las cosas en esta familia están de pies a cabeza, no puedo creer que ustedes se hayan enfrentado a sus padres, aún cuando ellos les dieron una bofetada a cada uno. Creo que se han ganado mis respetos, pero aún así son unos débiles. Ambos tendrán que trabajar duro para poder ser más fuertes, porque esto apenas es un comienzo. Sentenció el espíritu del Caballero de Géminis, el cual sonrió y les dejó sus palabras como consejo.

El espíritu de aquel peli negro volvió a desaparecer y todo volvía a la calma. Podía sentirse que volvía el clima normal a la habitación, la temperatura adecuada, el estado de todas las cosas se normalizaba, mientras que aquella entidad fantasmal iba borrándose. Lincoln se mantenía abrazando a Lucy sin soltarla, quería calmar ese extraño sentimiento que le invadía, esa carga emocional que había estallado como el polvorín ante una chispa, no quería verla triste, no quería verla angustiada. Sabían que el contra-ataque de su familia había sido un fracaso, ellos habían salido victoriosos pero "heridos", heridos emocionalmente ante aquella ofensiva, siendo Abel el espectador de todo ese momento.

\- Shhh, tranquila, Lucy, tranquila, yo estoy contigo. Decía el joven peli blanco, abrazándola y acurrucándola contra su pecho, sintiendo ella el calor corporal de su hermano.

\- Lincoln. Le llamó ella, quien ya había dejado de llorar.

\- Dime. Pidió el joven que hablara.

\- Supongo que algunas personas nacen con la tragedia en la sangre. Alegó ella, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro pálido y con ello volvió a acurrucarse en el pecho del peli blanco.

\- Sí, así es, tú y yo nacimos con la tragedia en la sangre. El rechazo, el maldito rechazo de nuestra familia, pero...tal vez...tal vez sea un beneficio par nosotros dos. Finalizó el muchacho en aquellos momentos, mientras que Abel los observaba desde el Más Allá, sonriendo y sabiendo que el cambio en ellos ya estaba plantado y pronto iba a nacer aquella "flor", una flor perteneciente al Templo de los Gemelos.

(Finaliza For Whom The Bell Tolls, OST de "Donnie Darko")

* * *

 **¿Qué les parece? En mi opinión, un poco tétrico, ya que le puse este OST de la película de "Donnie Darko", ¿alguien la vio?. Bueno, la historia también tiene un giro en lo psicológico, ya que ver a un fantasma y que sean dos personas, es algo perturbador y eso levantaría sospechas en el círculo social de los Loud, pero...¿a ellos les importará?. Simplemente no les harán caso, pero ahora que las aguas se están revolviendo cada vez más y la tempestad acecha las costas de esa familia, pronto recibirán el golpe demoledor, ya que el cambio en ambos niños está floreciendo. Esto fue solo el comienzo de una serie de desgracias, de la furia del Más Allá, la ira del antiguo Caballero Abel de Géminis, implantada en Lincoln y Lucy, un odio hacia las personas y en especial a su familia.**

 **Y me había olvidado de contarles sobre la película del capítulo anterior, llamada _"DD-5: Espacio Muerto"_. Es una película de ciencia ficción y terror, donde una nave espacial llega a un planeta, en el cual recibe una noticia de parte de los científicos en el que un potente virus que habían estado fabricando, se escapa y comienza a sembrar una masacre en el complejo de ciencias. No da miedo, se los digo así de simple, hasta el monstruo parece que te da más risa que terror, jeje. Si quieren ver algo que dé más miedo, les recomiendo _"Apolo 18"_ , una película estilo "Blair Witch", pero en la Luna, que relata supuestamente el por qué nunca se regresó a la Luna. Medio extraña pero aceptable y es del 2011.**

 **Por otro lado, ¿qué opinan?. Voy a tomar la palabra de Sam the Stormbringer y Coven, de que Lucy muera y que halla un salto en el tiempo, no es mala idea, la verdad me parece genial, pero eso lo veremos mucho más adelante :). Gracias, chicos.**

 **Y bueno, como siempre, hora de los clásicos saludos:**

 *** Pirata y Guest: No se preocupen, la relación entre Lincoln y Lucy no va a desaparecer para nada, recuerden esto: "Lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte". Aunque su familia los ataque, ellos se están volviendo resistentes al enemigo :D.**

 ***** **Fabiobronyapplespikeyshy: Jejeje, ya ha aparecido el tan esperado personaje y si preguntan por la última frase de este capítulo, sobre la tragedia en la sangre, esa es una frase que saqué de la película "Donnie Darko" :3.**

 *** El Caballero de las antorchas: Así es, lo de Lori fue simplemente un "prototipo", porque ya la cuenta regresiva ha finalizado y como diría el hijo de Don Carmine Falcone de Batman, Alberto Falcone: _"La hora ha llegado. Se palpa el cambio y los lobos caen sobre Ciudad Gótica"_ , eso significa que la tormenta en la Casa Loud ha llegado y no se irá, sino todo lo contrario, va a desencadenar toda una inundación, pero no de agua, sino de furia, odio y divisiones :D.**

 **Así que bueno, amigos, espero que les guste este capítulo. ¿Saben? Hoy les traeré otro más :), pero ya después del 11 haré una pequeña pausa hasta la semana que viene, pero si llego a demorarme más de esa semana que dije, sepan que estoy ocupado con los estudios para un examen en Junio y que estoy terminando otros fanfics :) así que tranquilos que esto seguirá y se irá tornando más y más oscuro y trágico :D. Cuídense y que tengan todos un buen comienzo de semana :D.**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Un nuevo Amanecer Había terminado aquel fin de semana violento, salvo el Domingo, el día anterior había sido un completo pandemónium para los dos hermanos Loud, la aparición de aquel Caballero de Géminis del Siglo XVIII y la pelea que habían tenido Lincoln y Lucy con sus padres y Lola había sido ya la gota que rebalsó el vaso, ya sabían de antemano que estaban en "territorio enemigo", sabían que ellos ya no los consideraban como sus hijos sino como engendros, bastardos, malditos, no eran su familia, no eran sus hijos, sino todo lo contrario: Eran la desgracia que había caído sobre la casa Loud y ahora estaban en pie de una "guerra civil" o más bien dicho, una guerra de parientes.

Como había ocurrido la semana anterior, la familia no había llevado a Lincoln y a Lucy a la escuela junto con sus hermanas, ya que estaban más que furiosos por la pelea anterior, así que ya les tenían prohibido ir al comedor y desayunar todos juntos, literalmente podían ganarse alguna reprimenda por parte de sus padres, pero también podía verse que hasta sus hermanas estaban empezando a cansarse de eso, en especial Leni, la cual quería que la familia volviera a estar unida.

* * *

El despertador había sonado y con ello Lincoln se despertaba, lo apagaba y se dirigía hacia el baño, mientras que dejaba a Lucy dormir un rato más. La noche anterior habían dormido abrazados, él también podía sentir aquella calidez de parte de su hermana gótica y aquel dulce shampoo que se ponía en sus cabellos, era todo un elixir para él, deseaba pasar a otro nivel, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo, ya que sería un acto pecaminoso y estaba prohibido. Además de las terribles represalias y reacciones de la gente de Royal Woods.

Fue hasta el baño y miró que no había nadie en la clásica fila, ya ni les importaba eso, aunque a la vez lo beneficiaba a él, ya que no soportaba estar tanto tiempo esperando para ingresar en aquella habitación. Acto seguido ingresó en aquel sitio, para lavarse y vestirse.

Terminó su primera tarea y después se encaminó hacia su habitación, donde recién Lucy salía para ir a lavarse. La recibió un beso en la mejilla, característico de hermanos, para luego dirigirse ella hacia el baño, mientras que el peli blanco cerraba la puerta y se dirigía hacia el armario, estaba listo para cambiarse pero sintió algo extraño cuando abrió el armario y sacaba sus clásicas prendas de vestir, las volvió a guardar, no quería llevarlas, así que tomó lo que había en la caja y se vistió con unos pantalones negros de _"Lacoste",_ tomó las botas negras y con ello, solamente le agregó la camisa naranja que llevaba siempre y la gabardina.

Se miró al espejo, se sentía raro, ¿qué era todo eso? ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿por qué había sentido ese rechazado su ropa común?. Extendió su mano hacia el cristal y la apoyó, sintiendo que todo había desaparecido, era un tornado que arrasaba lo último de su vida, ya había desaparecido por completo, todo estaba muerto, todo se había hundido en la tristeza y la desaparición final de su corazón, mientras que iba sintiendo una oscuridad que crecía dentro de él, una agresividad. Vio en su reflejo a Abel, el cual apoyó su mano invisible en el hombro de Lincoln y le sonreía.

\- _Este cambio te hará bien._ Decía aquel peli negro, mientras que desaparecía.

Lincoln quedó solo en la habitación con su mano apoyada en el cristal y mirándose por un largo tiempo, ahora vestido casi todo de negro, excepto una remera naranja que llevaba.

\- _"Esto es el final de todo lo que conocía en esta familia. La suerte está echada"_. Pensó y despegó su mano del cristal, para luego encontrarse en el pasillo con Lucy, quien volvía a la habitación y se cambiaba el pijama por sus ropas que siempre usaba.

Una vez terminada su labor allí arriba, partieron a la planta alta, en la cual se iban los demás miembros de la familia hacia la Van y ellos todavía no habían desayunado, pero al verlos bajar, les parecía raro la vestimenta que Lincoln usaba.

\- Lincoln, ¿qué acaso no sabes que estamos cerca del Verano?. Preguntó Lori con un extraño hilo de desprecio en su voz.

\- Dicen que va a refrescar ahora. Sentenció el peli blanco, mientras que se ajustaba la gabardina.

\- Claro, lo que tú digas, rarito. Sentenció Lynn, cuando en aquellos momentos, al abrirse la puerta principal, fueron sorprendidos por una extraña ráfaga de viento helado, misteriosamente aparecía y se llevaba el calor matutino y la humedad, provocando que la temperatura cayera y con ello llegara una pequeña lluvia.

No le dieron importancia, ya que ahora podía considerarse a Lincoln, además de "persona con mala suerte" a maldito, una especie de brujo o ave de mal agüero. Prácticamente, al ver a Lucy quien le daba la razón, los demás integrantes de la familia no les dieron nada ni tampoco les hablaron, así que abandonaron como cobardes la sala para dirigirse a la Van y en la cual partieron hacia sus trabajos y luego Lori iría con las demás hacia la escuela.

La casa quedó en silencio, Lincoln y Lucy se dirigieron hacia la cocina para desayunar, donde Lincoln preparó panqueques para su hermana y para él junto con jugo de naranja, mientras que comían en silencio, podía sentirse afuera que la lluvia aumentaba su intensidad y con ello, podía sentirse como si el Invierno hubiera vuelto para recuperar lo suyo.

\- Estoy segura de que fue Abel. Dijo Lucy, quien disfrutaba su desayuno junto con su hermano.

\- Opino lo mismo. Le apoyó Lincoln, cuando en aquel momento, sintieron una vez más la presencia fantasmal del Caballero Dorado.

\- _¿Disfrutando el desayuno, niños?._ Preguntó con ese clásico tono de risa y burla, pero a la vez, ellos sabían que Abel estaba de su parte.

\- Sí, lo preparó Lincoln. Respondió Lucy a la pregunta del peli negro y le apuntó a su hermano, quien recibió las felicitaciones de aquel hombre, para luego desaparecer, no sin antes dejarles este aviso.

\- _Espero que sepan que hoy tendrán muchas cosas que hacer, sobre todo con los matones de la escuela._ Les dijo como consejo, mientras que iba yéndose de allí.

\- Hoy ya tengo ganas de darle su merecido a ese maldito de Allan Franklin, pagará caro por lo que le hizo a mis amigos. Juró Lincoln, quien se hizo crujir los dedos y se puso los guantes negros.

Una vez que Abel les dejó sus consejos, lavaron los platos y tomaron sus pertenencias para dirigirse hacia la escuela, cerraron la puerta principal, saludaron al Señor Quejón, el cual salía a hacer unos mandados pero esta vez quedó más sorprendido, al igual que la semana anterior, pero ahora veía a Lincoln totalmente distinto y eso ya era un signo de preocupación, en el sentido de la ropa que llevaba puesta.

* * *

(Briefing Bad, Mafia Soundtrack)

Llegaron a la escuela, viendo que ya sus hermanas habían ingresado y con ello estaba Lori llevándose la Van para ir con Leni a la suya y luego los pasaría a buscar hacia el mediodía. Una vez que entraron las demás, Lincoln y Lucy se dirigieron hacia la puerta, cuando justo la gótica se encontró con su amiga Haiku, quien estaba sentada bajo un árbol, escribiendo sus poesías y dibujando su Mundo ideal, cuando los vio a ambos, pero fue también la primera en notar el cambio en la persona que había sido su pareja de baile.

\- Lucy, Lincoln, vaya sorpresa. Dijo la amiga de largos cabellos negros, quien había dejado su actividad y fue a ver a ambos hermanos.

\- Hola, Haiku. Le saludó la hermanita de Lincoln.

\- Hola, Haiku, ¿cómo has estado?. Añadió el joven de cabellos blancos, mientras que ella quedaba sorprendida.

\- Wow, increíble cambio de moda, Lincoln. Le felicitó la muchacha, quien estaba sorprendida.

\- Un cambio en la ropa, creo que el negro me queda bien. Alegó el joven a la amiga de Lucy.

\- Sí, por cierto, me han contado lo que pasó contigo estas semanas, te juro que compartimos los dos lo mismo. Mi familia ni sabe que estoy viva, le dan más importancia a mi hermana mayor que a mí. Contó Haiku la desgracia de ser evadida por su propia familia.

\- ¿Enserio?. Preguntó Lincoln.

Haiku no deseaba hablar de ello, la hacía sentir triste y solo Clyde era la única persona que se preocupaba por ella, pero él estaba aún en reposo tras la gastroenteritis que había tenido la semana pasada y debían esperar a que regresara para la próxima semana a la escuela y se reencontrara con la chica de largos cabellos negros.

\- Haiku, escucha, por lo que pasó en el baile de la escuela la vez pasada...Quería Lincoln disculparse con ella por no haber dicho la verdad.

\- No te preocupes, ya pasó. Por lo menos pudiste estar con Ronnie Anne. Dijo ella con un tono de tranquilidad, pero al nombrar a la mexicana, el peli blanco sintió como si los recuerdos del día en el que, además de que casi recibía una terrible golpiza por parte de Allan en las escaleras, se sumó a la noticia por parte de su maestra, Agnes Johnson, quien le contó acerca de que Ronnie Anne se había cambiado a otra escuela del distrito, cosa que le terminó por destruir su corazón. Sabía que debía calmarse, no podía llorar, tenía que demostrar cero emoción, no debía dejarse llevar por aquellos sentimientos, éstos tenían que ser encerrados en lo más profundo de su ser y mantenerlos bajo siete llaves.

\- Ronnie Anne no volverá más a la escuela. Dijo con un tono de seriedad absoluta, en lugar de romper en llanto.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?. Preguntó Haiku, quien se acercó a ambos.

\- Por lo del estúpido traje que debí usar para "llevar buena suerte" a mi familia, causaron muchas burlas y en especial a Ronnie Anne, la cual se cambió de escuela, todo para mantener su posición como matón de la escuela. Respondió, mientras que la tristeza y la angustia eran encerradas en la prisión de su mente.

\- Lo lamento, Lincoln, espero que te hayas recuperado. Dijo Haiku, mientras que él daba buenos signos de sentirse en buen estado emocional.

\- No te preocupes, ella no merecía estar conmigo cuando empezó esa estupidez de parte de mi familia. Alegó el muchacho, cuando en aquel momento sonó el timbre de la escuela, anunciando a todos los estudiantes que ingresaran al edificio, ya que las clases iban a empezar.

* * *

Se despidieron de Haiku y ambos hermanos se encaminaron hacia el interior de la escuela, donde en aquellos momentos, la chica de largos cabellos negros observó a aquella persona detrás de los jóvenes, avanzando con los dos, como si fuera una especie de "Guardaespaldas", cosa que la dejó sorprendida, en especial por aquella aura de maldad que emanaba, tan venenosa y llena de odio, al igual que esa Armadura Dorada que le cubría su cuerpo.

\- _"¿Qué clase de fantasma es ese?"_. Quiso saber Haiku, mientras que ingresaba al lugar.

Lucy y Lincoln entraron en el edificio, se dirigieron hacia sus salones, mientras que los estudiantes en los pasillos, muchos que se hallaban conversando con sus amigos y otras personas hacían sus actividades, se quedaron sorprendidos de ver el cambio en la vestimenta de Lincoln y en especial por el misterioso cambio en el clima de Royal Woods, ya que pronosticaban un día con temperaturas de 27 grados y con un día soleado con un poco de humedad.

* * *

A su vez, mientras que Lincoln y Lucy pasaban cerca de las escaleras, allí se encontraba Joseph y los amigos de Allan, pero el joven no estaba, pero sí se encontraba su primo, el cual miró con odio al chico de cabellos blancos, el cual le respondió con una mirada fría y sin emociones, causando un espasmo en su cuerpo, como si estuviera por ser asesinado por alguna entidad siniestra.

Pronto, ambos hermanos partieron hacia sus respectivos salones, Lucy fue al suyo y Lincoln al de siempre, mientras que esperaba a que llegara la Señorita Johnson, él se quedaba conversando con sus amigos Liam, Zach y Rayos Oxidados, en especial de que tenían noticias de Rocky, el hermano menor del último de los chicos.

\- Wow, Lincoln, genial tu atuendo y yo que no me traje una campera, me estoy helando. Dijo Zach, el cual titiritaba del frío que hacía.

\- Sí, se los dije, tenía ganas de cambiar de moda. Anunció el joven.

\- Eso está bien, te ves genial, casi igual a los de la película "Matrix". Agregó Rayos Oxidados.

\- Gracias, amigo, por cierto, ¿cómo se encuentra tu hermano?. Agradeció Lincoln y luego le preguntó sobre el estado del que una vez fue el novio de Lucy.

\- Rocky está mejor, para esta semana le darán el alta, gracias a Dios no tiene ninguna secuela. Contó el hermano mayor de aquel niño, llevando las buenas noticias.

\- ¿Aumentarás más tu vigilancia sobre él?. Preguntó Lincoln, sabiendo que él no iba a permitir que la tropa de Allan le fuera a hacer daño al joven.

\- Sí, por supuesto, ¿puedes creerlo? Simplemente me estaba esperando cerca de la escalera, como siempre, solo me fui unos segundos al baño y que me encuentro: Al maldito de Allan, quien lo arrojó como si fuera un balón, lo tiraron por las escaleras y se quebró la pierna, te juro que quería hacerle sufrir a Allan y juro que me las pagará, aunque Lucy ya se hizo cargo de darle su merecido. Hoy ni vino el muy cobarde, pero si vino su primo. Contó el muchacho, quien sentía todavía esa furia y odio hacia el matón que había lastimado a su hermano menor y que deseaba venganza, pero para su suerte, ésta había sido tomada por Lucy.

Justo en aquel momento en el que Lincoln iba a responder, había ingresado la Señorita Agnes Johnson, la cual entró y dio el clásico saludo de buenos días a sus estudiantes.

\- _Mejor déjalo, amigo, pronto pagará caro ese maldito de Allan._ Dijo el joven con un extraño tono de voz.

Rayos Oxidados se sentó al lado de Lincoln, Zach y Liam, mientras que se quedaba pensativo, ¿cómo iba a decir algo así su amigo de cabellos blancos?. Él no era de pelear, ni tampoco de usar la violencia como forma de venganza contra los que les hacían bullying en la escuela.

\- Buenos días, clase, espero que hayan descansado muy bien este fin de semana. Hoy vamos a trabajar con respecto a la Antigua Grecia, sobre la mitología y los Signos Zodiacales que nos identifican. Dijo la maestra, mientras que anunciaba la actividad de aquel día, sacando el material y daba por iniciada clase.

Algunos suspiraron, pero para Lincoln era un buen llamado de atención, así que escuchaba todo con mucha atención y con Abel a su lado, el cual también estaba bastante sonriente ante toda esa multitud de chicos y chicas que no sentían su presencia.

\- Muy bien, primero iremos por las Constelaciones que nos identifican y las cuales son Aries, Tauro, Géminis, Cáncer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Escorpio, Sagitario, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis, cada una de ellas representa lo que somos y hasta señala lo que seremos en el Futuro, para muchos aficionados a la Astrología y el Horóscopo. Así que, díganme cuáles son sus signos y veremos qué representa cada uno. Contó la Señorita Johnson, mientras que mostraba todo un "Mapa Estelar" con las Constelaciones y luego formó una "Línea de Signos", con la cual anotaba cada uno de las mismas y les marcaba lo que indicaba.

Pasó un rato de tiempo, se anotaron en total, cuya clase estaba integrada por 20 estudiantes, a 10 de Aries, 2 de Piscis junto con 3 de Tauro, 1 de Cáncer, otros 2 de Capricornio y 1 más de Acuario, pero en aquel momento faltaba alguien más para llegar al número acordado, así que la pelirroja empezó a revisar y vio que el último que había dado su signo fue Chandler, el niño rico de la ciudad y quien había utilizado a Lincoln y Clyde para obtener cosas gratis en el trabajo de Lori, para que así les diera las invitaciones para asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños en la Planta de Aguas Residuales donde trabajaba su padre, cosa que llevó a que se las ganarán, aunque con consecuencias negativas para Lori, las cuales Lincoln y Clyde arreglaron y salvaron a la chica para que pudiera asistir al baile que tenía en la escuela.

\- Oh, Lincoln, tú no nos diste tu Signo Zodiacal. Miró Agnes con confusión al estudiante vestido de negro.

\- No sé si quisiera escuchar el mío. Sugirió el chico de que pasara.

\- No, no tienes nada de qué temer, vamos, tú puedes. Le animó su maestra y Lincoln sabía que no podía hacerla esperar más, así que lo dijo.

\- Soy de Géminis. Respondió finalmente y con ello se escuchó la risa de uno de los estudiantes, cosa que molestó a la maestra de cabellos pelirrojos y al peli blanco.

\- ¿Hay algo gracioso en lo que dijo Lincoln, Chandler?. Preguntó la Señorita Johnson, quien lo miraba con mucha seriedad al joven.

\- Perdón, jeje, parece que Lincoln, viendo que su familia es más loca junto con él, era obvio que pertenecía al Signo de Géminis, ya que a los de esa Constelación salen todos los locos y bipolares, así que no me extrañaría que él perteneciera a la misma. Contó con mucha burla en su interior, cosa que hizo enojar a Lincoln, inundando su ser con una gran escalada de furia, casi parecida a la de una tormenta severa a punto de golpear y castigar una ciudad con toda su furia.

Aquellas palabras también llegaron hasta Lincoln, quien se volteó y miró con furia al chico rico.

\- ¿Y qué haya que sea de Géminis? Muchos de esta escuela también lo son y no están locos, también hubo presidentes de este país que lo fueron. Quiso saber pero eso causaba más risa en el joven.

\- Chandler, espero que sepas que lo que dice Lincoln es verdad, debería darte vergüenza por burlarte del Signo de una persona. No está bien, después de clases quiero hablar contigo. Dijo la Señorita Johnson, mientras que para el niño rico eso era simplemente un chiste que le causaba más gracia, pero para el peli blanco lo estaba llenando de un odio incontrolable.

Pronto reanudaron la clase, pasando por las distintas Constelaciones.

\- Muy bien, Lincoln, con Géminis, ¿Qué puedes compartir con nosotros sobre lo que tú piensas acerca de ello?. Señaló la pelirroja al joven albino, quien se levantó hacia el pizarron, donde sintió como Chandler le tiraba varias bolas de papel desde un sorbete.

(Philosophy of Time Travel, OST Donnie Darko)

Lincoln lo miró con furia, lo mismo Abel, el cual estaba junto con él, en una especie de "protección" hacia aquel niño. Caminó, llevando consigo su gabardina y algunos murmuraban al respecto sobre su cambio en la indumentaria, pero no le importó para nada.

\- Bueno, la Constelación de Géminis representa a los gemelos también, el famoso Bien y Mal, la Luz y la Oscuridad, donde estas fuerzas luchan por mantener estable a la persona, pero colisionan y forman una especie de "Frankenstein" con dos realidades muy distintas. Comenzó con su relato.

\- ¡Ven, se los dije!. Exclamó Chandler victorioso.

\- ¡Pueden! Pueden, pero a la vez representan un verdadero lado, el cual es amable, generoso, comunicativo e inteligente, así que tal vez yo en tu lugar, Chandler, me estaría replanteando todo lo dicho anteriormente para no quedar mal como un completo idiota. Le corrigió Lincoln, cosa que al ser escuchada por toda la clase, ésta lanzó un gran "Ohhhh" al aire, hundiendo al joven millonario, al igual que un barco al ser alcanzado por un misil.

\- Excelente, Lincoln, muy bien, aunque no permito esa clase de vocabulario en mi clase, no lo dijiste de un modo ofensivo, sino más bien para hacerle entender a Chandler de su error. Te felicitó, puedes volver a tu asiento. Le aplaudió la Señorita Johnson y el joven se retiró hacia su banco, sintiéndose bien consigo mismo.

\- _"Hiciste bien, le has cerrado la boca a ese idiota"._ Felicitó Abel también al niño, el cual se sentó a su lado.

Chandler sentía una gran furia hacia aquel peli blanco, lo había humillado, ¿cómo podía haberle hecho esto?, ya que él era uno de los niños ricos más importantes de Royal Woods, ahora estaba siendo desprestigiado, no podía perder ese papel, así que debía actuar y pronto.

* * *

A las 10 de la mañana sonó el timbre que anunciaba la hora de almorzar, todos los alumnos se dirigían hacia la cafetería, entre ellos se dirigía Lincoln, donde se reuniría con sus amigos y hasta podría ver a Lucy, así que se preparó, acomodó su silla y el banco, para luego tomar la gabardina, además de que Abel iba con él. Pero cuando estaba por salir, sintió que alguien le tiraba una bola de papel, cosa que el peli blanco la tomó y vio su interior.

Quedó completamente helado, sus ojos se abrieron como si fueran los de una lechuza y vio lo que había allí: Era un dibujo ofensivo de parte de Chandler, donde los tenía a Lucy y a él como sus Sirvientes, riéndose y que vestían unas ropas desgastadas, mientras que él se veía como un Rey y con un claro mensaje de burla que decía _"Los don nadie jamás podrán ser como yo, tú solo eres un raro, una mierda que jamás podrá alcanzar lo que desea"_.

Aquello fue el detonante, el disparador para que aquella tormenta de furia estallara. Lincoln arrugó el papel y lo tiró a la basura, mientras que se dirigía hacia aquella persona millonaria, dispuesto a darle su merecido por todo lo que le había dicho ese día.

\- ¡CHANDLER!. Le llamó el peli blanco y en aquellos momentos, cuando se volteó, el castaño rico terminó por recibir un golpe en la cara, causando que cayera al piso y Lincoln se le lanzara como un león hambriento sobre su presa, golpéandolo repetidas veces.

Para Abel era un buen espectáculo, pero a su vez, la Señorita Johnson intentaba junto con Liam separarlos, ella estaba desesperada, ya que el joven no paraba de golpear al niño rico, quería darle una lección, pero Lincoln ejercía una resistencia aterradora, parecía que estaba poseído, bajo el efecto de alguna entidad del Más Allá y que ansiaba el primer derramamiento de sangre.

\- ¡Lincoln, para, por favor, para, lo vas a matar!. Pidió la maestra pelirroja, logrando separarlo finalmente, tras un duro momento de tensión.

\- ¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES QUE NO ERES INTOCABLE, CHANDLER?! ¡TÚ NO LO ERES Y UN DÍA VAS A CAER, MALDITO!. Le gritó el peli blanco, el cual estaba bajo una furia ciega.

\- ¡Vas a pagarme esto, Loud, lo juro!. Juró vengarse el castaño, mientras que ambos eran separados, Liam había encontrado el dibujo y se lo mostró a la maestra, cosa que terminó por enviar a Chandler a la enfermería y que allí fuera a verlo el Director Huggins, ya que tenía un ojo morado y le sangraba la nariz y el labio superior.

* * *

Lincoln debió esperar dentro de la oficina, mientras que intentaba recuperarse de aquel misterioso arrebato de fuerza, trataba de analizar la situación, él detestaba a Chandler, pero jamás había reaccionado de esa manera. Justo en aquel momento, pudo sentir la voz de Abel, hablándole desde el asiento del Director Huggins.

\- _Jajaja, le diste una buena paliza a ese tarado, fue genial, simplemente genial. Lo que puede hacer el poder de un Caballero Dorado._ Reía sin parar y disfrutaba del estrago causado.

\- ¿Tú me utilizaste?. Preguntó Lincoln al peli negro y éste se materializó, caminando por la oficina vacía.

\- Digamos que simplemente te di una pequeña "solución" a tus problemas, una buena dosis de odia y deseos de venganza. Lo hubieras matado, tendrías que haberle destrozado la garganta, eso hubiera sido más genial, pero con darle un buen puño y varios más, le has dejado bien en claro quién es el que manda. Defendió el Caballero de Géminis lo que había hecho.

\- Abel, ¿te das cuenta de que casi lo mato? ¿Tú...tú me estabas controlando?. Preguntó el peli blanco, pero en aquel momento, la respuesta debía esperar, ya que la puerta se abrió e ingresó el Director Huggins, él era un hombre de edad mayor, medio calvo, bigote gris junto con su pelo también del mismo color, vestía un traje azul marino junto con una corbata del mismo color, camisa blanca, pantalones marrón café y zapatos marrón oscuro. El hombre se dirigió hacia su asiento, mientras que Lincoln sentía que se le venía encima un castigo muy severo, ya que había atacado al niño rico de la escuela.

Inmediatamente, una vez que el Director Wilbur Huggins tomó asiento, éste lo miró seriamente y habló.

\- Lincoln, me sorprende de verte en mi oficina, jamás, durante toda mi vida y la labor que le he dado a esta escuela, jamás te vi entrar aquí, cuéntame. Pidió el peli gris, mientras que le hablaba con un tono serio pero a la vez de tranquilidad.

\- Yo...yo...[Lincoln miró hacia Abel, el cual estaba a su lado y sonreía malvadamente] Yo reaccioné mal, estaba furioso, porque durante la clase de la Señorita Johnson, teníamos que hablar sobre nuestros Signos y lo que nos representa. Cuando dije el mío, Géminis, Chandler se burló de mí, diciéndome que mi signo era solo para los locos y personas bipolares, usando de ejemplo a mi familia. Le di una lección sobre lo que representa verdaderamente Géminis, pero él no supo afrontar a la derrotar y me hizo ese dibujo, donde se considera intocable y que soy un don nadie, además de burlarse de mi hermana Lucy. Eso es todo, Señor Huggins y me siento muy arrepentido. Dijo Lincoln, mostrando que en verdad no quería hacerlo pero había sido impulsado a hacerlo.

El Director quedó pensativo un buen rato, había escuchado atentamente la historia de Lincoln y fue entonces, tras debatirlo, en el que decidió imponer una sanción.

\- Bueno, te creo, hay muchos de tus compañeros que se vienen quejando de Chandler y sabía que un día así llegaría, en el que un estudiante le daría una golpiza a él. Pero está mal eso, así que haremos esto, Lincoln: Por ser la primera vez, te pido que después de clases vayas a la oficina del psicólogo escolar, el Doctor Michael Clinton, él es un excelente consejero y te ayudará para que no se repitan casos así. ¿Está bien?. Impuso ese castigo, el cual fue leve, prefería ir a ver a aquel hombre antes que tener una entrevista con sus padres, sabiendo que podía volverse más complicada la situación.

\- _"Je, esto es solo el comienzo, Lincoln, recuérdalo: Esto es solo el comienzo"._ Dijo Abel, mientras que el Director Huggins le daba el papel de cita con el psicólogo y lo acompañaba hasta la puerta. En aquel momento, apoyó su mano en el hombro del joven.

\- No te sientas mal, esto es común en los chicos como tú, yo también pasé por eso en mi adolescencia y logré cambiar. Ve tranquilo, Chandler no presentará cargos. Le aconsejó el hombre y el chico salió tranquilo de la oficina del Director Huggins.

* * *

Volvió a su clase y siguieron las cosas normales, a pesar de que Chandler había ordenado que lo suspendieran, por ser la primera vez que eso ocurría, Lincoln recibió una sanción muy pequeña, salvándose de un desastre peor. ¿Había sido suerte? ¿El destino lo apoyaba ahora? ¿Era por Abel?. Podía ser cualquiera de las alternativas, no había una oficial y decidió seguir prestando atención a la clase.

El timbre marcó finalizada las actividades de aquel día y los chicos salieron de allí con rumbo a sus hogares para descansar y hacer sus deberes, menos para el peli blanco Loud, el cual se dirigió hacia la oficina del Doctor Clinton. Fue entonces que salió de su salón y caminó hacia aquella parte de la escuela, donde se sentó y esperó hasta que lo llamaran.

\- Hola, Lincoln. Le saludó Lucy, quien apareció de forma sorpresiva, causando el clásico sobresalto en el joven Loud.

\- Lucy, hola, ¿qué haces aquí?. Devolvió el saludo y ella se le sentó a su lado.

\- Haiku me dijo que te vio salir de la oficina de Huggins, dijo que tenías una reunión con el Psicólogo Clinton por lo ocurrido con Chandler, ¿es verdad lo que le hiciste?. Contó ella y luego me preguntó sobre aquel incidente.

Lincoln suspiró y Abel apoyó su mano en su espalda, dándole "ánimos".

\- Sí, nos insultó a ti, a mí, al Signo de Géminis, lo enfrenté intelectualmente y gané, pero me provocó con un dibujo y fue entonces que le di su merecido. El Director Huggins fue bastante amable conmigo y me pidió que fuera a ver al psicólogo, en vez de llamar a mama y papa. Mencionó el joven sobre lo ocurrido.

\- Hiciste bien, de seguro no volverá a molestarte nunca más. Lo apoyó Lucy y en aquel momento, Lincoln sonrió, para luego ser llamado por la Señorita Jennifer Katrina, la Secretaria del Doctor Clinton.

\- Lincoln Loud, pase, adelante, que lo están esperando. Le llamó aquella mujer rubia y de ahí el joven ingresó a la oficina junto con Lucy y Abel.

* * *

El consultorio del Doctor Clinton era el clásico sitio donde los psicólogos daban su apoyo a los chicos con problemas y en especial sobre tratamiento contra el bullying en las escuelas, allí podían verse sus diplomas, menciones y hasta una fotografía donde estaba con el cuerpo docente cuando ingresó en aquel sitio. Lucy esperó en la sala donde estaba Jennifer junto con Abel, mientras que Lincoln ingresaba en aquel sitio y era recibido por aquel hombre de cabellos y barba castaña.

\- Hola, Lincoln, mucho gusto, soy el Doctor Michael Clinton, un placer conocerte. Le dio una cálida bienvenida al joven y le invitó a sentarse, cosa que lo hizo.

\- Mucho gusto, Señor Clinton. Dijo el peli blanco, mientras que el psicólogo revisaba lo ocurrido en el horario de clases.

\- Mmm, peleaste contra Chandler por una ofensa y como dijo el Director Huggins, tú nunca has estado en mi oficina ni en la de él. ¿Qué pasó? Cuéntamelo todo. Pidió sorprendido el castaño.

Lincoln le contó cada detalle de lo ocurrido en el horario de clases, las ofensas de Chandler y hasta su problema con Allan Franklin y sus amigos, el ataque contra Rocky y su hermano, lo mismo con Zach y Liam, pero en medio del relato, podía sentir como la oficina se iba helando, algo estaba pasando, él solo podía sentir su aliento salir en forma de humo, como si fuera pleno Invierno, mientras que sentía la presencia de Abel detrás suyo.

\- Ya veo, ya veo, bueno, para empezar, lo que tú has tenido es un "Principio" de un trastorno, un ataque de ira, con el cual se pude calmar con ayuda tanto mía como médica. Dijo Clinton, dando a saber que el joven podía volver a tener otro episodio como esos, ya que era como un volcán a punto de estallar.

\- _"No lo escuches, ellos son puras palabras vacías, jamás harán algo para calmar tu dolor que llevas dentro"._ Le dijo Abel, cosa que Lincoln le dio la razón.

\- Doctor Clinton, yo no estoy loco, no soy un bipolar o un trastornado como los del Instituto Columbine en Colorado, yo simplemente me defendí, no creo, en mi opinión que necesite medicamentos para calmarme, solo fue un hecho aislado. Respondió Lincoln al psicólogo, el cual quedó sorprendido y dejó las pastillas allí.

\- Mmm, ¿estás seguro?. Mira, Lincoln, no es que sea malo, pero esto te hará bien, lo vas a necesitar, quien sabe si vuelve a darse otro incidente. Tú, ¿acaso no tienes miedo a algo?. Quiso saber, en un intento de analizar su psiquis y le pidió que se recostara en el sofá de la oficina.

\- Sí, verá, mi familia...Mi familia no me entiende. Comenzó con su relato.

\- ¿No te entiende? ¿En qué sentido?. Quiso saber Clinton, mientras que tomaba notas.

\- Todo empezó cuando fui con mi familia a un partido de baseball de Lynn, en el cual ella perdió, ella es una caprichosa que no sabe aceptar la derrota y ¿sabe qué me hizo?. ¡Me culpó a mí, me dijo que era el que daba mala suerte y hasta me amenazó con un bate de baseball! ¡MIS PADRES, EN VEZ PROTEGERME, LE DIERON LA RAZÓN A ELLA Y LA INFELIZ DE MI HERMANA LISA, LA GENIO DE LA FAMILIA, ELABORÓ UNA ESTÚPIDA TEORÍA DONDE TODO APUNTABA QUE YO ERA EL RESPONSABLE, ¿LO PUEDE CREER?! ¡ME PROHIBIERON ENTRAR A LA CASA, DORMIR EN EL PATIO Y HASTA TUVE QUE USAR UN ESTÚPIDO TRAJE DE ARDILLA, PORQUE LES DABA "SUERTE! ¡¿ACASO ESO ES AMOR FAMILIAR?! ¡¿LO ES?!. En aquellos momentos, el joven parecía estallar de la furia, algo extraño se había apoderado de él y el frío se había hecho tan intenso que dejó sorprendido al propio Doctor Clinton.

\- Wow, hijo, Dios, me...me has dejado helado, Dios...Escucha, esto quedará entre tú y yo, ¿sí?. Lo seguiremos hablando en los próximos días, quiero que vengas todos los Viernes después de clases aquí, para que me cuentes todo y mientras tanto...Cuando le iba a entregar un frasco con pastillas, el cual se llamaba _"Risperdal",_ Lincoln volvió a hablarle, pero esta vez más calmado.

\- Tengo miedo al rechazo y a quedar solo, Doctor, eso es lo que temo. Sentenció el joven, sintiéndose deprimido y el médico lo calmó.

\- ¿Ahora entiendes el por qué de esta medicina, hijo?. Preguntó y dio la verdad sobre el uso de fármacos para combatir cosas como esas.

Lincoln asintió, tomó el frasco y lo guardó en sus bolsillos.

\- ¿Todos los Viernes?. Preguntó Lincoln.

\- Por este mes y el que viene, es para ir evaluando tu progreso. Si todo va bien, te daré el alta. Por ahora cuídate, evita el stress y con el "Risperdal", tómalo dos veces, uno a la mañana y el otro en la noche, antes de desayunar y cenar, ésto te ayudará mucho a recuperarte emocionalmente. Dio sus instrucciones y el programa que harían, pronto, Lincoln dejó la oficina del Doctor Michael Clinton, dirigiéndose hacia la salida, donde Lucy lo esperaba y Abel estaba muy satisfecho por lo que había hecho.

\- Gracias, Doctor, muchas gracias. Agradeció el peli blanco y el castaño se despidió de él.

* * *

Una vez afuera, Lincoln simplemente deseó irse para casa, no le importaba si lo llegaban a tratar mal o si se enteraban de lo ocurrido, solamente deseaba llegar a casa, se sentía muy apenado, ¿acaso el cambio también traía dolor y angustia?. No lo sabía, pero lo que sí tenía en cuenta era que ahora tenía a otro enemigo en mente, además de Allan, estaba Chandler y Lucy se enfrentaba a Amber García.

\- No podemos dar marcha atrás con este cambio, Lincoln, recuerda la promesa. Mencionó Lucy y eso fue una luz en la oscuridad.

\- Tienes razón, Lucy, no vamos a hundirnos. Regresemos a casa y descansemos por hoy. Dijo el muchacho, sintiéndose un poco mejor emocionalmente y le tomó de la mano a su hermana gótica, para luego emprender el regreso a casa.

Pero lo que ellos no sabían, era que en aquel domicilio, una situación muy desagradable les estaba esperando.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí viene otro capítulo cargado de drama, momentos de angustia y cuestiones tanto Zodiacales como psicológicas. Lincoln y Lucy emprenden la vuelta a casa, pero ¿qué les deparará al llegar allí? ¿Qué será? ¿No quieren esperar tanto?. Lo sé, lo sé y como soy buena persona, haré el capítulo 12 y luego entra oficialmente esta historia en un pequeño "Hiatus" hasta después del 8 de Junio, fecha de un parcial muy importante mío y para también terminar con otros fanfics que tengo :).**

 **Muchos se preguntarán sobre la reacción violenta de Lincoln y sobre por qué elegí a Chandler: Hay que admitirle, este chico rico fue un maldito por como los trató a Lincoln y Clyde en el capítulo _"El Juego de la Espera",_ donde a él le tenían que dar cosas gratis del trabajo de Lori, el cual era en un árcade y pizzería, la verdad esta persona no tiene el perdón de nadie porque se aprovechó de todos y además de ser un elitista.**

 **Un consejo para gente así, nunca juegues con las emociones y los corazones de los demás, nunca sabrás cuándo alguien te de tu merecido y más si se trata de alguien que tiene a un Caballero Dorado de su lado.**

 **Con respecto al ambiente helado y muerto, lo agregué para darle un toque de misterio, clásico de las películas de fantasmas y asuntos del Más Allá, también se puede ver mucho en "Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas", una lástima que solo hubo dos temporadas del anime (el manga está completo y se los recomiendo para que vean las diferencias y sobre la historia de Géminis).**

 **Este es un Nuevo Amanecer para Lincoln y Lucy, ahora que el primero ha sido diagnosticado con un posible (y tal vez futuro "Trastorno Bipolar") pero por el momento solo serán ataques de ira. Junto a ello, la influencia de Abel de Géminis, manejando los sentimientos de ambos hermanos y mostrando ese odio oculto hacia la gente y como tal dijo él, _"esto es solo el comienzo"_ , así es, esto es solo el comienzo una gran tensión en esta historia :3. No se preocupen, que muy pronto llegarán las reacciones y hasta posible alianza de alguna hermana con Lincoln y Lucy :D.**

 **Y bueno, para ir finalizando, hora de los clásicos saludos y agradecimientos :D:**

 *** imperialwar1234: Me alegra mucho de que te guste esta historia, cada día se sigue agregando gente que la sigue y eso me pone muy contento, nunca esperaba llegar a una historia que tuviera tantos seguidores y eso me sorprendió muchísimo :O. Tranquilo que muy pronto se viene el Loudcest, pero para más adelante y con respecto a una futura muerte de Lucy, lo voy a pensar muy a fondo y la verdad, tanto vos como Sir Crocodile222 han dicho, es bastante pronto para esto y podría arruinarse la trama, así que lo pensaré, pero por el momento no haré eso, no habrá muerte para Lucy, así que quédense tranquilos :). Esto también va para Guest. Y también habrá un futuro Lincoln-Lori, lo mismo el tan ansiado Lincoln-Leni :3.**

 *** El Caballero de las antorchas: Gracias por la felicitación y con respecto a la frase de Lincoln sobre el "Fuego de Hades" y los "Tres Jueces del Infierno", eso me lo inspiré, mientras que escuchaba los soundtracks de "Donnie Darko" :3. Y yo también me la vi dicha película, pero hace mucho tiempo también y tengo ganas de volver a verla :3. Esta historia no sólo será con Abel, sino también tendrá muchas referencias, sean en los capítulos o en la música, a la película "Donnie Darko", "Neon Genesis Evangelion", "Saint Seiya", en especial "Next Dimension" y "The Lost Canvas", como también a la Saga de "El Padrino" :D.**

 *** Sir Crocodile222: Tranquilo, como dije anteriormente, Lucy no va a morir por ahora y lo pensaré bien a fondo, por ahí, después del "Hiatus" que haré hasta el 8 de Junio, les avisaré oficialmente mi decisión. Y así es, se viene la furia de Géminis, la Casa de los Gemelos no va a permitir esos atropellos, el sueño de aquellos dos gigantes ha sido perturbado y con ello vienen las consecuencias :3**

 **Así que bueno, amigos, cuídense mucho, nos estamos viendo en el capítulo 12 que saldrá entre hoy y mañana y luego el "Mini-Hiatus" hasta el 8 de Junio. Cuídense y les deseo un buen comienzo de semana para todos de mi parte :D.**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Un sendero de desgracias _"La destrucción es una forma de creación"_ (Donnie Darko)

Para Lincoln el tener que ser recetado con pastillas para evitar casos futuros de ataques de ira y para prevenir que surgiera un "Trastorno Bipolar", había sido una total falta de tiempo, aunque no quería fallarle a Huggins ni a Clinton al respecto, ya que lo ocurrido anteriormente había causado que las alarmas saltaran en la escuela, como si fuera una especie de fuga de reos. Ahora debía asistir a sesiones de psicología a las 12 del mediodía todos los Viernes, en un lapso de dos meses y medicarse con aquellos remedios dos veces al día, durante la mañana y la noche, antes de desayunar y de cenar, podía sentir una extraña sensación dentro de él, como si hubieran apagado el botón de "Niño tranquilo" y lo reemplazaran por el de alguien nuevo, totalmente ajeno y que buscaba venganza.

Ya con lo que le había dicho al Doctor Clinton sobre lo de Columbine y diciendo que él no era un trastornado ni tampoco alguien que tenía odio dentro, simplemente estaba harto de las injusticias en su casa y en especial en su familia, ya que encima después de la golpiza, él debía proteger a Lucy y ella a él, no podía permitir que nadie más le volviera a poner las manos encima a su hermanita gótica, aún mientras fueran sus padres.

* * *

(Briefing Conspiracy, OST del "Mafia")

Volvían ambos hermanos caminando desde la escuela hacia su casa, otra semana en la que Lori no los pasaba a buscar, simplemente estaban _"muertos"_ para su familia, no querrían ni imaginarse qué harían si llegaran un día al ir a visitar al abuelo Albert Loud y tuvieran que entrar primero los padres y el resto de las hermanas y después ellos dos, aquel anciano tan amable, de buen corazón, enérgico y demás no era nada estúpido y se sentiría decepcionado de su hija por creer algo tan idiota como la buena suerte, cosa que sabían que también llegaría en cualquier momento.

El viaje era tranquilo, no se toparon con Amber o con el primo de Allan, después de la paliza que Lincoln le dio a Chandler, aquel niño rico estaba totalmente encolerizado por lo sucedido, ya que ésto había sido un atropello contra su posición social en la escuela y ahora estaba completamente dañada por lo ocurrido a media mañana en dicha establecimiento, tal vez buscaría represalias o tal vez no, pero lo que no sabía era que se había enfrentado no a una persona común y corriente, sino alguien que estaba bajo el poder de un Caballero Dorado muerto en el Pasado.

\- Ya estamos llegando. Anunció Lucy y Lincoln respiró profundamente, de seguro se repetiría lo mismo que la semana pasada, cuando la gótica le había dado una golpiza a Allan por haber atacado a su hermano y luego llamó para hacerse la víctima, cosa que en realidad había sido él quien lo había agredido. Podía verse la casa Loud en la cercanía y ya llegaba el clásico bullicio de las hermanas, en especial de las gemelas.

Llegaron a su hogar, donde ni se percataron de su llegada, simplemente los ignoraron. Lana se hallaba jugando con su perro Charles en el barro, Lola se practicaba con la ayuda de Leni para sus desfiles, mientras que Luna estaba ocupada con su guitarra en el garage de la casa. Aquel can blanco y con manchas negras se salió de las manos de la niña rubia y con gorra para dirigirse hacia Lincoln y Lucy, a los cuales recibió con mucha alegría.

\- Me alegro mucho en verte, Charles, ¿cómo has estado, campeón?. Le agradeció Lincoln, mientras que el perro le lamía la cara amablemente, hasta que Lana llegó hasta ellos.

\- Hola, Lincoln, Lucy. Les saludó ella de forma seca, pero que en el fondo se sentía mal por recibirlos de esa manera.

\- Hola, Lana. Devolvieron ambos el saludo, pero no hubo nada que les dijeran, ya que estaban _"muertos"_ , simplemente era eso, estaban muertos, no existían.

No hubo respuesta, la chica volvió a sus asuntos con Charles, mientras que ni Lola o Luna les daban la bienvenida, ya que estaban completamente ocupados, excepto Leni, quien intentaba saludarlos pero la niña modelo de la familia se lo impidió, ya que si lo hacía, sería contaminada por la mala suerte y con ello, ella también resultaría afectada y en especial sus desfiles de moda.

Justo cuando Charles se regresaba con Lana, éste había causado que se le cayera el frasco de pastillas que Lincoln tenía guardado en sus bolsillos y rodara por la vereda, mientras que lo agarraba, pero había sido observado por Lola.

\- ¿Qué tienes ahí, Lincoln?. Preguntó la rubia.

\- Nada que te incumba, chismosa. Respondió con un tono de voz muy serio.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!. Preguntó ella, chillando y queriendo saber el motivo por esa falta de respeto.

\- Ya lo escuchaste, nada importante para ti. Respondió Lucy, cuando en aquel momento, desde la casa, salió Lori, quien había recibido una llamada desde la escuela, la cual venía del consultorio del Doctor Clinton.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué fue lo que hiciste hoy con Chandler y por qué tienes turnos con el psicólogo de la escuela?. Quiso saber la rubia mayor.

\- Solo un problema con ese tarado, alguien tenía que darle su merecido a un elitista como él, solo merece irse directo a la Séptima Prisión del Inframundo, donde van los egoístas y tacaños. Sentenció Lincoln, quien se guardaba las pastillas y se dirigía con Lucy hacia la casa, pero tanto Lori como Lola le bloquearon el paso.

\- ¿Te piensas que soy tonta, Lincoln? ¡Anda, dilo, responde, ¿por qué golpeaste a Chandler?!. Volvió a insistir y a moverlo violentamente, como si fuera una marioneta.

\- ¡Ya, suéltame, maldita, suéltame o te daré tu merecido!. Le advirtió el peli blanco, quien quería zafarse de ella y de su control, mientras que Lucy lo jalaba fuera pero Lori ejercía más resistencia.

\- ¡¿Qué te está pasando, Lincoln?! ¡Primero respondes de esa manera tan rara, ahora golpeas a tus compañeros en la escuela! ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa por la cabeza?!. Quería saber Lori, quien no dejaba de insistir.

\- De seguro está loco, desde que salió del traje de ardilla, simplemente ha estado bastante raro. Añadió Lola, pero al oír eso, terminó por recibir un fuerte empujón por parte de Lucy, quien ya se había hartado y la agarró del cuello de su vestido rosa.

\- Escúchame, Princesita, si no quieres terminar como JonBenét Ramsey*, será mejor que cierres la boca y dejes tranquilo a Lincoln, ¡¿oíste, tarada?!. Le amenazó con el puño cerrado, cosa que Lola tuvo que aceptar, ya que no quería tener ninguna marca física en su cuerpo, ya que le afectaría en sus desfiles y en otros certámenes de belleza.

Lola temblaba de miedo, podía sentir ese clásico frío alrededor de Lucy, mientras que Lincoln aún forcejaba con Lori, intentando salirse y Lana los observaba aterrada junto con Charles, el cual salió disparado, en un intento de detenerlos, ya que estaban casi al borde de la calle y los vehículos pasaban a una gran velocidad por la misma.

\- Charles, ¡Charles, espera!. Intentó Lana detenerlo pero en aquel momento, Lori y Lincoln terminaron en plena calle y un auto se dirigía hacia ellos, mientras que el perro salió hacia ellos, ladrando, pero como ella no reaccionaba, debió morderla en la pierna a Lori para que despertara y viera que estaba en peligro. Ella salió y dejó a Lincoln solo, mientras que el coche frenaba, pero al ver que tardaba, pensé que sería su final, hasta que algo ocurrió.

¿Acaso había muerto? ¿Estaba en el Más Allá?. No veía a Abel por ninguna parte, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la sorpresa de encontrarse vivo, sano y salvo en la calle, pero a la vez escuchaba un llano desgarrador, al voltearse, vio que a Lana al lado de Charles, el pobre animal yacía en el suelo, mientras que el dueño del coche se bajaba desesperado e intentaba ayudarlo.

\- ¡Dios, Dios, ¿están bien?! ¡Ni los vi, se arrojaron de la nada! ¡¿Está bien tu perro?!. El pobre hombre estaba en un estado de desesperación y angustia, mientras que se arrodillaba y le tomaba el pulso al animal, el cual respiraba pero no presentaba un cuadro de situación favorable.

\- ¡Charles, Charles, vamos, amigo, no te me mueras, por favor, Charles, despierta!. Rogó Lana, mientras que lo alzaba y abrazaba con fuerza.

\- Será mejor que lo lleves a un veterinario, ¿tienen uno cerca?. Yo los llevaré. Prometió el sujeto, quien les abrió la puerta, pero Lori no quería que su hermana se subiera al auto de un desconocido.

\- Gracias, pero yo la llevaré. Respondió ella.

\- ¡No hay tiempo, tiene una herida seria la pierna, si no recibe asistencia urgente, morirá!. Alertó el sujeto.

\- ¿Es veterinario?. Preguntó Lana.

\- Trabajé en una clínica para perros en el Pasado, vengan las dos, las llevaré a un sitio cercano. Pidió el hombre y se subieron Lana con Charles y Lori en el vehículo.

Justo cuando estaba por irse, la niña de gorra roja se dirigió hacia su hermano, el cual permanecía helado ante semejante situación, se giró y lo miró, no sabía qué le diría pero en el fondo sabía que no iba a ser bueno.

\- Te odio, Lincoln, te odio, ¡tú le hiciste esto a Charles! ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!. Le deseó ella todo el mal, mientras que sentía que aquella persona en la que hubiera sido alguien más en su bando, ahora demostraba su odio hacia él.

\- ¡Lana, no fui yo, toda la culpa la tuvo Lori y Lola y...!. Intentó convencerla pero era tarde.

\- ¡No quiero volver a verte, eres un maldito, un asesino de perros, espero que algún te pase algo horrible, tú no eres mi hermano, eres un monstruo!. Respondió ella, sin querer oírlo, mientras que recibía las miradas de Lori, Lola y hasta de Luna, quien había visto todo.

(Athena´s Death, OST de la película de "Saint Seiya: La Leyenda de los Jóvenes Escarlata")

Sintió que lo último que le quedaba de esperanza desaparecía para siempre en la tempestad de su mente, las miradas de odio de sus hermanas eran como puñales en su corazón, mientras que la influencia de Abel se hacía más grande y podía oír su voz en su cabeza.

\- _"Así es como los Humanos débiles tratan a los que merecemos tener todo al alcance de nuestras manos, ¿vas a dejar que esa mocosa te falte el respeto? ¡Dale su merecido, eres de Géminis, no un débil!"_. Le ordenó el peli negro, mientras que el corazón de Lincoln latía cada vez más y con ello llegaba a un punto en donde se agarraba la cabeza y pudo sentir que sus ojos y su alma caían bajo un intenso dolor.

(Vuelvan a escuchar "Elysium", OST de Saint Seiya: Saga de Hades. Capítulo I: El Santuario)

En aquel momento agarró a Lana con fuerza de los tirantes de overoll y la miró con odio, ella quería zafarse y chillaba por liberarse de aquella mirada de furia que tenía su hermano, al cual siempre había sido su amigo, su compañero y su consejero.

\- ¿Así es como me pagas, pequeña sabandija? ¡¿ASÍ ES CÓMO ME LO PAGAS?! ¡Bien, entonces yo tampoco tengo una hermana como tú, yo no tengo hermanas, todo esto va para ustedes, incluyendo a ti, Luna! ¡PARA MÍ ESTÁN TODAS MUERTAS, MENOS LUCY, USTEDES SON EL VERDADERO CÁNCER DE ESTA FAMILIA! ¡MUÉRANSE DE LA PEOR MANERA Y ARDAN EN EL FUEGO DEL HADES!. Sentenció el joven, mientras que arrojaba a Lana contra el piso y ella sentía el efecto de las consecuencias por haberle dicho eso a su hermano.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Lincoln, no...por favor!. Le rogó la pequeña pero ya era tarde, el joven se dirigió hacia la casa, no sin antes ver en sus ojos un extraño destello rojo como las propias llamas del Infierno brillar a toda intensidad.

Intentó ir con él y abrazarlo, disculparse, sabía que lo que había dicho estaba mal pero Charles, aquel can era como un amigo más para ella, pero ahora había perdido la oportunidad, Lincoln no quería saber nada con ellas, simplemente quedaron heladas al oír semejante discurso de odio y el deseo de verlas purgar sus Pecados en las llamas del Inframundo.

\- Lincoln...Fueron sus últimas palabras, mientras que sus ojos se humedecían ante el odio que ahora les tenía él a ellas.

\- Señorita, de prisa, no hay tiempo. Debemos irnos. Le rogó el hombre del coche y Lana no tuvo más opción que obedecer y subirse con Lori, Luna y Lola al vehículo y salir disparados para la clínica para animales de la zona Oeste.

* * *

Lincoln había estallado, por primera vez lo había hecho, había insultado a otra de sus hermanas, ya la primera había sido Lori y ahora Lana, aquella niña a la que había ayudado a ser una modelo y ganarse los boletos para aquel parque de diversiones, ahora todo quedaba sumido en la neblina, no quería saber nada de ella ni de las demás.

Subió las escaleras y se encerró en el baño, donde agarró las pastillas y se tomó varias, sumergiéndose en aquel mar de placebos y calma, deseaba olvidar por un momento todo lo ocurrido, sabía que las cosas podían complicarse cada vez más y ahora que le había gritado a una de sus hermanas más pequeñas, sabiendo que no tardaría la reacción.

Inmediatamente comenzaba a ver imágenes de su familia, todos estaban allí, riéndose de su persona, risas tan afiladas como las navajas y que atravesaban su corazón, podía ver el momento en el que Lynn le amenazaba con ese bate de baseball y ellos ni hacían nada por él, ¿acaso era adoptado para recibir algo así? ¿acaso debía seguir sufriendo más?.

\- ¿Así que ahora te ves mal?. Preguntó Abel, materializándose a su lado y con una postura seria.

\- Sí. Respondió con una extraña mirada y viendo todas esas malditas imágenes de lo que pasaba antes.

* * *

Lucy se hallaba montando guardia en la puerta del baño, mientras que todo permanecía en calma, vio pasar a Lynn por aquel pasillo y llevaba su uniforme de baseball junto con su bate, ni le dirigió la mirada, simplemente la ignoró, pero decidió tirar un poco de leña al fuego.

\- ¿Así que a Lincoln lo llamaron para asistir a sesiones de terapia? Jajaja, pobre idiota. Se burló la castaña, causando que Lucy se enfureciera y le diera un golpiza en la cara, causando mareos por semejante fuerza y luego agarró el bate.

\- ¡Me tienes harta, HARTA, ¿OÍSTE, PUTA?! ¡HARTA!. [Respondió ella y se dirigió con aquel objeto hacia la antigua habitación que tenía y en donde estaba el trofeo de Lynn que había ganado hacía ya tres semanas atrás, al verlo tan brillante, alzó el bate y con una gran destreza e invadida por la furia, lo destruyó por completo, haciéndolo añicos por todo el piso] ¡ASÍ QUE AMENAZASTE A LINCOLN TU BATE, AHORA SOY YO QUIEN TE AMENAZA! [Le apuntó y luego la agarró del cuello] Ahora escúchame bien, pedazo de mierda, llegas a amenazarlo una vez más, te juro que lo siguiente que se romperá va a ser tu cara ¡y me importa una mierda si llega a enterar papa, mama o el vecino, yo te mato, lo juro por Hades que te mato y te envío al Inframundo de una patada! ¡¿OÍSTE?!. Dejó en claro su mensaje, mientras que se iba, dejando a la chica totalmente aterrada.

\- Espero que sepas que aunque me amenaces, destruiste un trofeo falso. Dijo ella, pero a Lucy no le importó, simplemente destruyó el bate de Lynn, el cual ese era de verdad y terminó por provocar una gran furia en la castaña, pero sabía que no debía perder el tiempo.

\- Ahora estamos a mano. Sentenció la gótica y se fue de allí, directo para volver a su puesto y cuidar a su hermano.

\- ¡SI SIGUES CON ÉL, UN DÍA SERÁN PAREJA!. Le advirtió Lynn, quien tomaba otro bate pero la chica de cabellos negros le hizo una seña con el dedo del medio, cosa que le disgustó aún más.

\- ¡Y TÚ TERMINARÁS COMO ALGUNA DE TUS ESTRELLAS DEL DEPORTE: MUERTAS POR SOBREDOSIS DE DROGAS O EN UN ACCIDENTE DE AUTO!. Se defendió Lucy vio como la castaña se iba de allí, directo hacia el entrenamiento.

Lynn no dijo nada y se fue de allí, mientras que Lincoln se hallaba ya afuera del baño, ambos se dispusieron a almorzar juntos y de ahí dedicarse a sus deberes de la escuela. Pasaba otro día y con ello, la desgracia que seguía sobre sus cabezas; pero que a la vez empezaba a florecer aquello que tanto ansiaba ver Abel con sus propios ojos.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina este capítulo 12 y con ello entra en un pequeño "Hiatus" hasta el fin de semana. He decidido que le daré un descanso a esta historia hasta el Viernes 26 :). No quiero hacerles esperar tanto, ya que no la quiero alargar tanto.**

 **Quiero agradecerles a todos los que comentaron y en especial por las ideas que me han dado. Hoy justo me estuve viendo "Donnie Darko" y ya tengo nuevas ideas para los capítulos que vendrán y con ello los homenajes respectivos.**

 *** Caso JonBenét Ramsey: Fue una Reina de Belleza Infantil que fue hallada muerta en el sótano de la casa de sus padres, ocho horas después de haber sido denunciada su desaparición y tras la aparición de una nota de rescate. Esto fue el 25 de Diciembre de 1996.**

 **Ahora que Lincoln ya no quiere ni ver a Lana ni a otras de las hermanas, él las declaró "muertas" hacia ellas, menos a Lucy. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora en adelante?. Bueno, como les dije, cada vez más van llegando los nubarrones negros y con ello la furia de Géminis. Así que no se lo vayan a perder :3.**

 *** Guest: Tomaré tu idea pero por ahora sobre el asunto de una posible muerte en esta historia, va a permanecer en debate hasta nuevo aviso :). Igualmente gracias.**

 *** Coven: No es mala idea esa propuesta :).**

 *** El Caballero de las antorchas: Ten por seguro que una de esas dos cosas van a pasar y tal vez lleguen a ocurrir en el capítulo que viene :).**

 **También le mando saludos a Tomoya Scarlet hakurei, muy buena esa historia que lanzaste de la madre adoptiva de Lincoln :D.**

 **Así que bueno, Camaradas, aquí entra esta historia en un pequeño "Hiatus" hasta el Sábado o Domingo de esta semana :), cuídense y que tengan un buen día Martes para todos ustedes :D.**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Pacto de Sangre **Hola a todos, ¿cómo han estado? ¿Me extrañaron?. Lamento mucho este "Hiatus" pero puede extenderme bastante en el estudio para mi prueba del mes de Junio, así que vuelvo para proseguir con esta historia, sumando de que he cerrado alguna que otra misma que estuvo bastante atrasada, así que también me ha dado tiempo para eso y para lo otro. Bueno, he estado viendo sus reviews durante mi pequeña ausencia, muchos están sumamente preocupados por lo que podría pasar con Lucy, así que he vuelto para aclarar las cosas y calmar las aguas: Como dije en el capítulo 12, he especificado que Lucy no va a morir, ni ahora en los demás episodios, así que todos tranquilos, ya he decidido cómo será el desarrollo y más que nada con el capítulo final, el cual ya tengo algo bien definido pero no lo diré, no quiero arruinar la sorpresa para todos ustedes.**

 **Agradezco que se hayan preocupado por no se alteren, que Lucy no va a morir :).**

 **Y bueno, aquí vuelvo con "Sangre de Hermanos", en donde nos quedamos en el capítulo anterior, en el cual Lincoln y Lucy vuelven a su casa, topándose con sus hermanas, las cuales los han vuelto a instigar y amenazar, sobre todo al descubrirse que Lincoln tiene que asistir a sesiones con el psicólogo de la escuela y medicarse contra un posible "Trastorno Bipolar", sumado a ello, en este _"sendero de desgracias"_ , en donde las cosas llegaron a su punto máximo, ya que Charles, el perro de Lana, en un intento por sacar a Lori y Lincoln de la calle, lo logró pero terminó atropellado y herido de gravedad, causando el odio de Lana hacia su hermana y despertando finalmente la furia del peli blanco, además de haber sido influenciado por el Caballero Abel de Géminis, provocando que el joven les deseara a todas ellas el peor de los males, dejándolas sorprendidas. **

**Lana, con el corazón roto y sintiéndose horrible por haberle deseado el mal a su hermano, intentó remediar las cosas pero todo terminó de la peor manera: Lincoln no quiere ver a ninguna de ellas y también hubo una fuerte pelea entre Lynn y Lucy, la cual destruyó el bate con el que la primera había amenazado al peli blanco, mientras que las demás hermanas iban con Lana a la veterinaria para que le salvaran la vida a Charles.**

 **Ahora qué pasará, ¿se pondrán las cosas más tensas?. Eso lo averiguaremos en este capítulo :).**

 **¡Volvamos a la historia!.**

* * *

No había nadie en la Casa Loud, todo permanecía de una forma tan extraña, tan estática, tan silenciosa, ¿acaso se había detenido el tiempo para ellos? ¿Qué pasaría cuando regresaran sus padres y hermanas?. El polvorín ya estaba a punto de estallar por lo ocurrido con Charles pero ni Lincoln ni Lucy se mostraban apenados por lo ocurrido, salvo por el pobre perro, del cual esperaban tener noticias acerca de su evolución era lo único que les importaba, no les interesaba si algo había ocurrido con sus hermanas, simplemente se mantenían estoicos ambos chicos y más el peli blanco, quien se hallaba en su habitación, sentado al borde de la calma, bajo los efectos de la medicina que se había tomado anteriormente en el baño y tenía la mirada clavada en la puerta de su habitación, simplemente miraba hacia allí, como si estuviera esperando a que alguien viniera para saludarlo y decirle algo importante.

(Música Main Title, OST 01 del "Fahrenheit/Indigo Prophecy")

\- _"Después de la feroz pelea que tuve con Lori, Lola y luego con Lana, ahora me siento totalmente extraño, debería estar sintiéndome triste y avergonzado por haberles deseado el mal, en especial a las más pequeñas. Me pregunto qué clase de hermano soy ahora. ¿Qué me está pasando también dentro de mí?; ¿Qué es esta rara sensación que me invade? ¿Por qué no puedo ni siquiera derramar una lágrima de mis ojos?. Quiero llorar pero ahora es como si estuviera totalmente libre de toda emoción y sentimiento, acaso...¿acaso será lo que me dijo Abel en la puerta de entrada?"_. Se preguntaba el joven, quien seguía con la mirada fija en la puerta y luego la bajó hacia el piso, deseaba saber bien qué era lo que le pasaba en su estado emocional, no podía quedarse con las dudas pero tampoco quería andar molestándose así mismo con lo ocurrido, simplemente iba a enfrentarse a sus padres como la vez pasada.

Miró a su alrededor por la habitación vacía, Abel no estaba, ¿adónde había ido aquel Caballero Dorado?. Ese personaje aparecía y desaparecía todo el tiempo, él no sabía adónde podía ir, sumado a que tal vez tuviera otras cosas que hacer. No le preocupaba lo que fueran a decirle sus hermanas, él las había maldecido y si tenía que enfrentarse, lo haría, él defendería a Lucy, ahora era ella la única persona en la que jamás permitiría que alguien le pusiera las manos encima y más si se trataban de sus propios padres. No quería causar más problemas, solo deseaba poder terminar con esa locura, pero temía a las palabras de Abel cuando le dijo que todo ésto era el comienzo, ¿el comienzo de qué?. No se sentía para nada extraño, simplemente permanecía en calma, mirando por todas partes, se alegraba de tener sus pertenencias intactas, si llegaban a sacarle de encima sus cosas, en especial a Bun-Bun, su conejo de peluche, jamás se los perdonaría a su familia.

Justo en aquel momento, escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

\- Pase. Dijo con la voz cansada.

\- ¿Lincoln? ¿Estás bien?. Preguntó Lucy, quien fue la persona que había llamado a la misma e ingresaba en aquella habitación.

\- Hola, Lucy, ¿estás bien?. Saludó el joven a la gótica.

\- No te preocupes, de seguro escuchaste lo que te dijo la estúpida de Lynn. Le tranquilizó la muchacha a su hermano, el cual respiró hondo, aquellas palabras eran tan hirientes como cuchillos y navajas, con tan solo haber oído lo que la deportista le había dicho, era como un rastro de pólvora encendido y que estallaría en cualquier momento.

\- Ella ya me tiene harta y ya hay veces que soy lastimarla pero gravemente. Alegó la peli negra, quien apretó los puños con furia y de golpe, sintió una extraña calidez: Abrió su puño y vio una pequeña herida cortante, de la cual sangraba.

\- ¡Lucy, ¿qué pasó? ¿estás bien?!. Se le acercó su hermano, quien estaba alterado y le tomaba de la mano sangrante.

\- No te preocupes, Lincoln, estoy bien. Fue por uno de los trofeos falsos que le destruí a Lynn, de seguro ésto fue obra de la estúpida de Lana. Le llevó la chica tranquilidad al joven, quien no podía tolerar verla herida.

\- ¿Estás segura? ¿Quieres que...?. Pero cuando había preguntado por esas cosas, sintió que Lucy le tomaba de la mano y se cruzaban ambas.

\- Lincoln. Le llamó ella.

No dijo nada, simplemente miraba como la joven le hacía una pequeña herida en la palma de su mano y comenzaba a sangrar, para luego volver a unirlas de nuevo. ¿Qué era lo que deseaba probar? ¿Acaso era algo que él jamás había hecho?.

\- L...Lucy. Le llamó el peli blanco con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz.

\- ¿Alguna vez has oído de un "Pacto de Sangre"?. Preguntó ella, mientras que veía salir una pequeña línea de aquel líquido rojo.

\- Algo he oído, sobre todo en las clases. Recordó el joven sobre aquello a lo que Lucy se estaba refiriendo.

\- Quiero que hagamos un "Pacto de Sangre", un "Juramento" entre nosotros y que nadie podrá destruir. Pidió la chica, quien mostró una pequeña sonrisa hacia su hermano de cabellos blancos.

Lo pensó un rato, no sabía bien lo que podría traer en el Futuro pero qué importaba, él no deseaba sufrir más, si era mejor hacer esa alianza, la haría por ella y por nadie más.

\- Hagámoslo. Pidió el peli blanco, mientras que ambos unían sus manos y recitaban el Juramento.

\- _"Hades, Emperador y Dios del Inframundo, El Que Reina Sobre La Muerte, nosotros, Lucy y Lincoln Loud hacemos nuestra promesa, nuestro Pacto de Sangre, como "Hermanos de la Sombra", bríndanos siempre tu apoyo, ayuda y consejo. No nos dejes caer en las manos de las personas que nos quieren hacer daño, protégenos de los que se hacen llamar nuestra "familia" e ilumina nuestro camino con tu sabiduría"_. Hicieron ambos aquella promesa entre ellos y luego ante el Dios del Inframundo.

Ambos hermanos permanecieron en silencio, podían sentir la calma que reinaba en la casa Loud antes de que volvieran sus padres y hermanas, ¿qué importaba lo que ellos les fueran a decir?, ya no tenía sentido, solo vivían para hacerles la vida un Infierno, pero ambos ya habían obtenido dos victorias en esa "guerra", la cual parecía más una clásica batalla entre familias, como en el Imperio Romano o en la Antigua Grecia con la famosa _"Venganza de la Sangre"_ hasta que prohibida durante las reformas de Solón de Atenas.

No importaba lo que pasaría luego, ni tampoco lo que les fueran a decir sus hermanas, algunas estaban totalmente abatidas por lo que Lincoln les había dicho, tal vez un par no les volvería hablar y las demás querrían destruirlos por lo que hicieron, pero a la vez ¿era importante? ¿Era necesario volver al mismo camino?. No, ya no, simplemente les importaba estar el uno con el otro. Lucy había perdido su espacio, ya no podía meterse en los ductos de ventilación o en los sitios más oscuros de la casa por el tema de que la castigarían. Lincoln, por su parte, había perdido a Ronnie Anne, temía por Clyde y su familia lo había dejado de lado, menos la gótica y su mejor amigo, pero a la vez se sentía feliz de tener a su hermanita del bando correcto. Él había sufrido todos los golpes pero se volvía a levantar, por la ayuda de Lucy y de Abel, lo mismo sus amigos, renacía de las cenizas como el Ave Fénix.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la veterinaria, Lana se hallaba sentada en la sala de espera junto con sus hermanas, a la espera de la evolución de Charles, el cual había sido atropellado durante aquel incidente con Lincoln, lo que más le dolía, además de lo de su perro, era que el peli blanco la odiaba, deseaba volver al Pasado y evitar decirle eso, pero ya nada servía.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó Leni, quien se había despertado tras ser movida por Lori.

\- Ahí salen los médicos. Señaló su hermana mayor hacia la puerta en donde estaban los responsables de salvarle la vida al perro.

Lana sentía como si estuviera sintiendo una enorme presión dentro de ella y los nervios la mantenían inquieta, por lo cual se lanzó hacia aquella puerta y miró a los doctores, quienes venían con las noticias acerca de Charles.

\- Doctor Jefferson, por favor, dígame, ¿cómo está Charles? ¿Se va a salvar? ¿Volverá a caminar?. Preguntó la rubia de gorra roja, rogando por saber sobre el estado de su querido can.

El Doctor Jefferson era uno de los veterinarios más respetables de la comunidad, se podía decir que era todo un "Mago" a la hora de salvar a las pequeñas mascotas de los niños y personas adultas de la Ciudad de Royal Woods, a la cual había llegado después de haber terminado la Universidad. Cuando recibió la visita de las Loud y en especial del pobre conductor del coche, el cual estaba desesperado, casi al borde la historia y en donde tuvieron que calmarlo, dándole un té con una pastilla contra la ansiedad. Luego de calmada la situación, comenzaron con la operación y luego salieron para anunciar las cosas.

\- Señorita Lana, su perro Charles, por desgracia, no podrá caminar por un tiempo, no sé hasta cuándo. Le dio el triste comunicado.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo...cómo es posible?! ¡¿Por qué?!. Preguntó la rubia, totalmente aterrada.

\- Sufrió una fractura severa en la pierna derecha, casi fue expuesta pero pudimos curarlo; pero tememos que no podrá volver a caminar por un tiempo, eso será solución del paso del mismo. Sugiero que permanezca aquí en observación por unas semanas. Informó todo al respecto.

Lana sintió toda una carga extraña, como si todo se estuviera colapsando, quería gritar, quería maldecir, quería decir todo lo que tenía guardado en su interior, ¿quién tenía la culpa?. Miró a Lori, no podía decir nada, simplemente tenía que culpar a la persona que ya la odiaba y ese era Lincoln, pero...algo pasaba, simplemente no quería hacerlo.

\- ¿Puedo pasar a verlo?. Preguntó ella, mientras que el Doctor Jefferson la acompañaba hacia la sala donde se ubicaba Charles para estar un rato con él.

* * *

Volviendo a la Casa Loud, Lincoln y Lucy habían terminado su pacto de sangre, ahora estaban más unidos que nunca y más con la promesa de protegerse el uno con el otro, evitando cualquier tipo de incidentes entre sus hermanas, padres o incluso en las calles (y sin olvidar la escuela). Un número de enemigos estaba creciendo, mientras que ellos tenían que enfrentarse a los mismos, en muchos casos recurriendo a la violencia como único medio.

Se hallaban recostados en la cama del peli blanco, mientras que Lucy yacía dormida a su lado, Lincoln miraba hacia arriba, para el techo, pensando en las cosas que podrían venir en aquellos días, ahora que estaban enfrentados con su familia. Lo que más le daba miedo era que cualquier día, a cualquier hora, su abuelo Albert se daría cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo en la casa y eso significaría la ruptura con él y peor, tener que soportar a su tía Ruth y a los demás parientes, los cuales eran peor que una plaga de langostas sobre los cultivos de los campos.

Miraba a su alrededor, Abel no aparecía y con ello crecía el miedo de lo que pasaría después, ¿acaso sería algún efecto secundario de las pastillas por el aumento del temor en una persona? tal vez sería eso, además de que estaba preocupado por el pobre Charles, ¿qué sería del querido perro de Lana? ¿se iba a salvar después del accidente?. No lo sabía y peor todavía era que su hermana rubia lo detestaba, ya no podía darse el lujo de volver a hablarle, si lo hacía estaba perdido para siempre.

Por otro lado, al tener a Lucy recostada contra su pecho, abrazándola muy suavemente y sentir el dulce olor del shampoo que se ponía para sus cabellos, le causaba toda una extraña combinación de emociones. ¿Qué era? ¿De qué se trataba? ¿Acaso era algún sentimiento que sobrepasaba sus fronteras?.

Lincoln estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos, pero de golpe, la puerta principal se abrió.

* * *

 **¡Suspenso! Jeje, ¿qué les parece, Camaradas? Aquí ha vuelto MontanaHatsune92 y con ello vuelve la tensión. Pido disculpas por el pequeño "Hiatus" que hubo la semana pasada, pero ya tengo todo solucionado y bajo control.**

 **Como verán, Lincoln y Lucy han dado el siguiente paso o salto de nivel, ahora que han jurado protegerse el uno con el otro, haciendo su promesa hacia el Dios y Emperador Hades del Inframundo, la flor que está dormida dentro de ellos irá despertándose de a poco y con ello, cambios más drásticos en aquellos dos niños Loud. Sumado a ello, Abel no ha aparecido en este capítulo, pero a hacerse falsas ilusiones de que se ha ido, él va a volver y lamento mucho lo de Charles, pero aquí no hay finales felices para los que ignoraron a Lincoln, esto es una _"Cadena de destrucción"_ sin fin, literalmente lo digo jeje :).**

 **Bueno, espero que disfruten de este capítulo y hoy haré el 14 para todos ustedes :D.**

 *** Metal-DragonGX: Lamentablemente Lincoln explotó contra una de sus queridas hermanas y en especial en Lana u.u. Quería que estallar contra Lori, pero no le veía una posibilidad, además de que Lori da miedo cuando se enoja. Si leen algún día "El Heredero (Nueva Versión)", entenderán el por qué escogí a Lori para que sea una de las Tres Juezas del Infierno y ella tiene la Armadura del Temible Radamanthys de Wyvern.**

 *** Guest, The Musical Man y Pirata: Tranquilos, no hay por qué discutir, además ya tomé la decisión durante el "Hiatus" y finalmente Lucy no va a morir, ya tengo otro plan. Lo mismo va para jackson-draggnel.**

 *** Sir Crocodile222: Esto era lo que Abel venía anunciando a ambos chicos y por desgracia irá más en aumento. Esto es solo el comienzo de algo mucho más grande :3.**

 *** El Caballero de las antorchas: Muchas gracias por desearme suerte en la prueba, Junio es uno de los meses más calientes y difíciles junto con fin de año por el tema de los exámenes pero finalmente he logrado meter todo y con ello regreso para continuar con esta obra. Ahora a abrocharse bien los cinturones, porque si lo de Lori y Lana fue intenso, no querrán pensar lo que podrá pasar con Luan, Luna y hasta con Lisa.**

 *** Sam the Stormbringer y Jakobs-Snipper: La originalidad no caerá para nada, los cambios sí serán fundamentales, en especial en la actitud de ambos, porque ser guiados y aconsejados por un Caballero Dorado traidor a Athena no es bueno y más si le juras lealtad al Emperador del Inframundo, nada bueno puedes esperar para los que te rodeen :3.**

 **Así que bueno, Camaradas, hora de ir publicando este capítulo y empezaré con el siguiente. Nos vemos y que tengan todos un buen día Viernes y un excelente comienzo de fin de semana para todos :D.**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: No esperes nunca un mañana Con el abrir de la puerta principal, Lincoln sintió que posiblemente sería una de sus hermanas que estaba volviendo, por lo cual si los llevaban a encontrar en la cama dormidos y abrazados, ya estarían entrando en un nivel crítico de desprecio en la familia, por lo cual se levantó de la misma, salió hacia el pasillo y se asomó para ver de quién se trataba.

\- _Dios, Abel, ¿dónde estás cuando te necesitan?._ Se quejó el joven, viendo que no aparecía aquel Caballero de Géminis, mientras que en la entrada se hallaba Lisa, la cual había regresado de dar clases en la Universidad de Royal Woods pero que no estaba enterada de lo ocurrido con Charles.

* * *

Abajo, la científica castaña se encontraba viendo que no había nadie en la casa, a pesar de que sí había gente, para ella sus hermanos estaban muertos, eran simples basuras y que jamás volvería a recibir una palabra de todos ellos, en especial de Lincoln, estaba enemistada con su hermano y con Lucy, la habían destrozado en su campo, en su propio territorio y eso no se lo perdonaría a nadie, ni siquiera a ellos, aún mientras que estuvieran de rodillas y disculpándose, como condenados a muerte que estaban por ir hacia la silla eléctrica.

Cerró la puerta y miró hacia arriba, en la planta, allí se encontraba Lincoln, mirándola con seriedad y ella con desprecio, pero ni se dijeron nada; simplemente permanecieron callados y pronto se retiró hacia la cocina para hacerse algo de almorzar y luego proseguir con sus experimentos en la casa Loud.

\- Lincoln, ni siquiera pienses que voy a dar mis disculpas. Le advirtió ella, pero al volver la mirada hacia arriba, se quedó sorprendida de encontrarse que su hermano ya no se hallaba más y de golpe, desde su habitación pudieron oírse como varias probetas caían al piso y los líquidos se mezclaban, causando una explosión en la misma.

Salió corriendo, disparada hacia arriba, sabía que tenía elementos muy inestables y que con el mínimo cambio de temperatura o con la exposición a la Luz Artificial o Natural provocaría todo un desastre en la casa, sumando a que sus padres la castigarían severamente.

\- ¡Lincoln, sal de tu habitación, de seguro fuiste tú!. Le ordenó que saliera de allí, pero el joven no le abrió.

Lisa jamás había demostrado algún sentimiento entre los miembros de su familia, salvo la vez en que su hermano había sido golpeado por Ronnie Anne, al principio de todo y que todas sus hermanas se metieran en aquel asunto tan delicado. Ella también había llorado cuando el peli blanco les contó la triste historia de su vecino, el Señor Quejón, el cual era igual a ellos, de que tenía una enorme familia y no podía pasar con ellos la Navidad, así que le compraron entre todos un boleto de autobús para ir a pasar las Fiestas con sus seres queridos. Pero ya era todo pasto de las Llamas del Pasado, no existía más esa unión que tenían, ahora simplemente eran Lincoln y Lucy contra todos ellos, dos solos contra el Mundo, ¿en qué clase de personas se estaban convirtiendo? ¿en seres civilizados o salvajes?.

Domingo Faustino Sarmiento había escrito un libro llamado _"Civilización y Barbarie"_ , donde relataba y diferencia al hombre culto del indio y del gaucho proveniente de las Pampas y los campos, a esa gente había que eliminar por representar el Pasado y llevar a que el Progreso quedara varado. Para esa familia, lo que se había quedado detenido, para ellos, era la maldita buena suerte, todo el dolor que le habían causado a Lincoln, ahora se estaba comenzando a sentir en las capas de aquella estructura y que pronto colapsaría como un castillo de naipes.

\- ¡Lincoln!. Le ordenó Lisa de que saliera, pero en aquel momento, la pequeña castaña se volteó al escuchar otra vez un sonido detrás de ella y que provenía de su habitación. Salió corriendo y se encontró con todo un desastre, sus probetas y ensayos yacían destruidos todas partes junto con el líquido esparcido por doquier, ¿quién lo había causado?. Observó su banco de trabajo, estaba completamente quemado y desde hacía poco, ¿quién lo habría hecho?. No era una persona de religión, pero le agradeció a Dios de que Lily no estuviera allí en aquel momento, ya que sus padres la habían llevado a un control con le pediatra de la familia, pero le preocupaba saber lo que habría en aquel sitio.

Quería simplemente golpear a la persona que le había hecho eso, se había metido en su territorio y los únicos sospechosos eran Lincoln y Lucy, pero ellos no respondían por nada en el Mundo, así que debió averiguar por sus medios.

\- Muy bien, muy bien, quien quiere que seas, sal de tu escondite y lárgate de aquí antes de que llame a la Policía. Le avisó Lisa, quien empezaba a limpiar todo el desastre causado y salvaba lo poco que había quedado de pie.

Mientras que ella se hallaba arrodillada y limpiando todo el desparramo de líquidos, sintió una extraña sensación de frío, como si una ráfaga helada hubiera ingresado por alguna ventana o puerta abierta, tomándola por sorpresa y causando que temblara su cuerpo ante esa misteriosa ventisca.

\- ¡Dios! ¿Frío en pleno Mayo? Esto tiene que ser una broma. Se dijo y miró a cada parte de la planta alta, todas las ventanas estaban cerradas, lo mismo la puerta principal, ¿acaso era una especie de...truco de magia?. Sería Lucy con alguna jugarreta, fue entonces que se hartó y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la habitación de Lincoln, la cual, misteriosamente en ese momento, la puerta estaba abierta y se topó con ambos hermanos dormidos, no dijo nada y cerró la puerta de despacio, pero había algo que le llamó la atención y era que Lincoln se hubiera despertado de golpe, pero ésta vez.

(Geminis Temple, OST de Saint Seiya Senki)

Lisa, tras cerrar la puerta, volvió a sentir aquella misteriosa presencia helada, ¿qué era lo que estaba sintiendo?. Parecía como en las clásicas películas de terror sobre casas embrujadas donde aparece el misterioso frío que conlleva a la aparición de los fantasmas y con ello provocaba las muertes en toda la historia.

\- Muy bien, Lincoln, ya me estoy cansando, así que será mejor que no me asustes. Le advirtió Lisa, pero al voltearse por unos segundos, ya que además del frío pudo sentir y ver una extraña luz que irradiaba por el pasillo, como si fuera una presencia del Más Allá, se giró y con terror se encontró con algo, más bien alguien: En el camino había una persona misteriosa aparada, interponiéndose en su camino y bloqueándolo, además de llevar una llamativa Armadura Dorada de Géminis con la Máscara Doble, pero en su interior no podía verse el rostro de nadie, simplemente la pura oscuridad más pura.

El corazón de la castaña pegó un enorme brinco, ¿cómo había aparecido esa persona? ¿Qué estaba haciendo en la Casa Loud?. Sentía sus piernas totalmente heladas y le temblaban, como si estuviera en una Academia Militar y recibiera todos los gritos de parte de los Instructores, ¿qué debía hacer en aquellos momentos tan aterradores? ¿Se iba a mover? ¿Le dejaría pasar?.

\- Oiga, buen señor, me parece que le falta mucho para andar disfrazándose, falta todavía un montón para el Halloween, ¿no cree?. Intentó ella mostrarse en su clásica postura fría y sin emociones, pero eso provocaba que aumentara más el miedo y el goce de aquella escena tan interesante.

El personaje no dijo nada, simplemente comenzó a avanzar hacia ella, irradiando una extraña Luz Blanca que se expandía por todas partes.

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! ¡Por favor, no me hagas daño! ¡POR FAVOR!. Rogó la pequeña Loud, mientras que caía al piso y se arrastraba como un pobre animal acechado por el depredador.

Inmediatamente, tal vez por ruego de sus palabras, la Armadura se detuvo y simplemente la miró por un buen rato.

\- No esperes nunca a un mañana, Pequeña Ingenua, porque todos ustedes están bajo la mira de los Tres Jueces del Infierno, tal vez la Muerte venga pronto sobre ustedes y arderán por sus Pecados en el Fuego del Inframundo.. Le advirtió el personaje, el cual desapareció por completo, dejando a la castaña en un estado de pánico

¿Qué era lo que había querido decir aquella Armadura Vacía? ¿Quién era? ¿Qué era lo que deseaba?. Lisa no se movió para nada del piso, temía de que aquello volviera a aparecer, ¿esa "persona" había destruido su laboratorio tan preciado? ¿era él el culpable o sus hermanos?.

* * *

En la habitación de Lincoln, ambos chicos se encontraban dormidos en la cama del primero, mientras que reaparecía Abel, el cual había sido el responsable de la aparición de la Armadura Vacía de Géminis a Lisa. El peli negro se acercó a sus dos "Discípulos" y acarició los cabellos de ambos.

\- _"Abel, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué te has fugado de la Prisión de los Dioses?"._ Escuchó una voz tan familiar y se volteó para encontrar con su hermano de cabellos blancos.

\- _¡Caín!._ Lo reconoció con furia.

\- _Por favor, hermano, regresa, te lo pido._ Rogó su hermano de cabellos blancos.

\- _Olvídalo, jamás volveré a esa Prisión, ni tú ni Athena podrán volverme a encerrar en esa Jaula._ Le advirtió Abel, mientras que el peli blanco se retiraba, sabía lo que pasaría, aún estando muertos, conocía muy bien las reglas, en especial si un Caballero Dorado peleaba contra otro de su mismo rango.

\- _Esto no te saldrá gratis, Abel, tenlo presente._ Le advirtió el gemelo y éste desapareció de la habitación.

No le importó lo que le había dicho su hermano, simplemente sonrío, tenía muy cuidados sus planes, en especial con aquellos dos niños, su legado, el Legado de la Casa de Géminis, nunca más nadie iba a volver a faltarle el respeto a aquella Constelación y sumando de que empezaba a ver los resultados, los primeros por así decirlo, de su trabajo.

\- _"Pensaste que me iba a pudrir allí para toda la Eternidad en esa maldita Prisión, Caín, pero te equivocaste, hermanito, eres muy ingenuo para creer que yo volveré allí. Jajajajaja"._ Pensó Abel, mientras que desaparecía y todo quedaba en el más profundo de los silencios de vuelta.

* * *

Para Lisa, aquel "encuentro fantasmal", del cual no pensaba creerlo hasta que se sostuviera por las bases científicas, no iba a dejarse llevar por algo de la Fantasía y el engaño, pero el deseo de levantarse y refugiarse en su cuarto la había dejado totalmente paralizada, mirando hacia el fondo del pasillo, hacia el Este, donde podía sentir que el más mínimo movimiento de parte de cualquier persona o "personas" que estuvieran en la Casa Loud le iba a causar un terrible dolor en su mente.

\- Vamos, Lisa Loud, tú eres una científica, no está permitida la entrada de cosas que provengan de la Fantasía y las leyendas, esa...esa persona no existe, ¡sí, no existe! simplemente es producto de mi imaginación, de seguro es porque estoy cansada, así que me voy a levantar y...[Pero en el momento en el que iba a hacerlo, su cuerpo no le respondía, sentía todo un frío en su aliento, como si hubiera sido arrojado en lo más profundo de los Océanos y se hundiera cada vez más] ¿Qué me pasa? Dios, ¿Qué...qué me pasa? Mi cuerpo...mi cuerpo no responde. Intentaba hacer todos los movimientos posibles, pero todos éstos eran en vano.

* * *

Justo en aquel momento, la puerta principal se volvió a abrir y con ello volvieron las demás hermanas tras estar en el veterinario junto con una destrozada Lana, cuyas emociones se habían incendiado al ver al pobre Charles tener que permanecer allí y alejarlo de su corazón.

\- ¡Hola, ya volvimos!. Ingresó Lori con las demás, pero en aquel momento.

\- ¡¿Lori?! ¡Lori, ¿eres tú?!. Escucharon la voz aterrorizada de Lisa y al pensar que algo le podría estar pasando, salieron corriendo hacia la planta alta, en donde la encontraron totalmente pálida.

\- ¡Lisa, ¿Qué te pasó, hermanita?. Preguntó Luna, mientras que la ayudaban a levantarse.

\- Armadura...Invisible...los Tres Jueces del Infierno...Hades... _"No esperes nunca a un mañana"_. Relataba ella por fragmentos lo ocurrido horas antes.

\- ¿Qué?. Quiso saber Lynn, la cual ya estaba teniendo una "Pista" de los "culpables".

\- Lo que nos faltaba, ahora que la asusten a Lisa con fantasmas, genial. Vamos, hay que ponerles los puntos a Lincoln y Lucy. Pidió Lori, mientras que se dirigían hacia la puerta, pero ya allí los estaban esperando sus hermanos "desterrados".

\- Hola, chicas. Les saludaron ambos hermanos, mientra que en ese momento, una nueva batalla estaba por estallar.

* * *

 **Jejeje, ¡otra vez el suspenso!. ¿Quién lo diría? Digamos que me gusta dejar las cosas para que crezca la atención, ¿no les parece?. Bueno, bueno, Lisa ha tenido su primer "encuentro" con Abel, mejor con la "Armadura Vacía de Géminis", una técnica de ilusión empleada por los Caballeros de aquella Casa Zodiacal para engañar a los intrusos, pero igualmente no se vayan a pensar que la pequeña genio de la Familia Loud caerá tan fácilmente, ella lo negará una y otra vez todo ese encuentro y se verá recién en el capítulo que viene :3.**

 **Ahora que se está por venir un posible enfrentamiento entre hermanos, Lincoln y Lucy deberán utilizar todo lo que tengan a la vista para ganar y no ser humillados. Como diría Grom Hellscream del "Warcraft III: Reing of Chaos": _"Será una gran batalla"._**

 **A su vez, el peli blanco está experimentando una extraña sensación, mejor dicho emoción al estar con Lucy, la cual irá evolucionando con el correr de los capítulos :3.**

 **¿Y ahora qué va a pasar? ¿Qué harán al respecto los chicos?.**

 **Todas sus preguntas serán respondidas en el capítulo que viene, no se lo vayan a perder, ya que se pondrá bueno :3**

 *** csantiagoburban: Justo estaba revisando tu recién y fresco review. Bueno, con respecto si veremos a Caín, por supuesto, en esta capítulo y en los siguientes, pero no de forma permanente, serán pequeños momentos. Y con lo del Santuario, no quisiera ir metiendo esos temas, ya que se podría tornar en una historia ya salida de su contexto, aunque habrán referencias a los mismos. Y con Hades, jejeje, tal vez vaya a aparecer :D.**

 *** Pirata: Por desgracia Lana también está metida en la lista de Lincoln y Lucy u.u :(, así que hay que prepararse para el impacto.**

 *** El Rudo: Jajajajaja XD, muy buena la broma, me gustó :3. Al referirte al sufrimiento de las hermanas, no te preocupes que poco a poco irán sintiendo el mismo dolor que ellas le causaron a Lincoln :3.**

 *** El Caballero de las antorchas: Mmm, me gusta bastante la idea que me has dado y justo en este capítulo, de que los objetos personales de las hermanas sean destruidos y reducidos a cenizas, me agrada bastante y la pondré en los capítulos siguientes :3. Muchas gracias, Camarada :D.**

 *** Meta-DragonGX: Jajajajajaja, no, no soy un nuevo Banghg, es que me tomo el tiempo y con respecto al "Pequeño Hiatus", lo había comenzado el Viernes pasado para organizar unas cosas y ahora estoy de regreso :3. Con respecto a tu página de Facebook de The Loud House, tenes mi permiso para publicar la historia que iré actualizando.**

 **Bueno, Camaradas, espero que se cuiden, pásenla bien y entre hoy y mañana iré haciendo el capítulo 15 para todos ustedes. Cuídense y que tengan un buen fin de semana.**

 **Por cierto, ¿alguien conoce o le gusta el nuevo juego de este año llamado _"Bendy and the Ink Machine"_?. Porque he estado viéndolo por Internet, en Youtube y los fanarts que hay de The Loud House, dándome una idea para un posible semi-crossover, tal vez para Julio o Agosto; yo les informaré al respecto :).**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: Como Espectros Cara a cara, como perros y gatos, como enemigos de dos naciones o países que se odiaban mutuamente, pero no eran ni Corea del Norte ni la del Sur, no eran Israel y Palestina, no eran Argentina e Inglaterra, eran hermanos, llevaban todos la misma sangre en sus venas y corría sin parar, no podían pelearse ni tampoco estar "matándose" con los insultos, pero toda la bronca acontecida en los últimos momentos, en especial por la aparición sorpresiva de aquella "Armadura Vacía", la cual aterrorizó a Lisa y la situación de Charles, el perro de Lana, las cosas se habían vuelto muy tensas en aquella familia.

\- Muy bien, ahora será mejor que empiecen a responder todas las preguntas que les tenemos. Les señaló Lori con mucha molestia, mientras que les apuntaba con el dedo.

\- ¿Qué? Nosotros estábamos...Intentó Lincoln convencerla, ya que en aquel momento en el que Lisa había tenido ese encuentro con la Armadura Invisible, ellos se encontraban profundamente dormidos en los sueños de Morfeo.

\- ¡Mentiras! Ustedes dos se la pasan mintiendo todo el tiempo. Gritó y señaló Lana, quien no les creía en nada de lo que les decía.

\- Ohh, ¿qué pasa, Lana? ¿acaso te duele la verdad?. Preguntó Lincoln, burlándose de ella y casi causando que la pequeña reparadora de la familia se dirigiera hacia él para lastimarlo.

\- ¡Ya basta! ¡Responde quién me jugó esa broma de mal gusto!. Ordenó Lisa de que terminaran con todo ese "teatro" y dieran respuestas concretas y racionales.

\- Ya te lo hemos dicho: Estábamos dormidos, ¿acaso quieres que te hagamos un dibujo al respecto?. Respondió Lucy, harta de ese interrogatorio sin sentido.

\- Bien, no quieren decirlo, entonces...Iba Lori a tomar su celular y a llamar a sus padres, pero en aquel momento, Lincoln se hartó de toda esa "pantomima", de que no los escucharan, las cosas se habían complicado más desde que habían vuelto del campamento y que él se quedó dentro de la casa, fue entonces que tomó el celular de su hermana mayor y se lo estrelló contra el piso, destruyéndolo y regando el mismo por todo el sitio, ante la mirada de terror de la rubia Loud, quien se arrodilló y trataba de tomar todos los pedazos.

\- ¡Lincoln, ¿Qué hiciste?!. Chilló Lola al ver semejante acto.

\- ¡Debería darte vergüenza!. Le señaló Luan con el puño.

\- ¡¿Y?! ¡¿Qué me van a hacer?! ¡¿Me van a encerrar en el patio con Charles?! ¡Ya me harte, ni nos dan ni un segundo de su atención, son todas unas caprichosas! ¡Luna, espero que tu guitarra tan preciada no sufra un accidente, lo mismo va para tu querido negocio, Luan! ¡Cada una de ustedes debería pagar igual que como me hicieron a mí y luego a Lucy sufrir desde el comienzo de esta basura!. Sentenció el joven con furia, mientras que su hermana mayor no podía hacer nada al respecto para que pudiera juntar todas las piezas de su tan apreciado aparato y con ello perdía la comunicación con Bobby.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasó; Lincoln?. Quiso saber Lynn con mucha seriedad.

\- ¡¿Y a ti qué te importante?! ¡Mejor ve a ganar tus tan preciados trofeos!. Se negó a responderle y le gritó en la cara, para luego volver hacia su habitación con Lucy.

Lori, ya teniendo suficiente, evitando llorar por la pérdida de su celular, inmediatamente se dirigió hacia ellos y los señaló como un Juez en los tiempos de las "Persecuciones de Brujas" en Salem, dando su veredicto final.

\- Por lo que me han hecho, por lo que le hicieron a esta familia, ustedes ya no son parte, ustedes serán a partir de ahora los "excluidos", ni se les ocurra venir a pedir disculpas, porque jamás se las aceptaré. Cuando mama y papa vuelvan, juro que me las pagarán, no se van a salvar. Les advirtió ella, pero ambos hermanos se giraron para verla, desafiantes.

\- Tus palabras son tan vacías e inútiles, Lori, no sirven de nada contra nosotros. Alegó Lincoln, quien se sentía totalmente inmune a esas ofensas y amenazas.

\- Si quieres ponernos el rótulo de "Espectros", con todo honor lo llevaremos, no nos importa lo que pase, totalmente para esta familia estamos muertos. Es mejor estar así que ser una falsa representación las familias idiotas como la nuestra. Tomó Lucy aquella decisión final y se convirtieron en aquello a lo que siempre habían sido nombrados.

\- ¡Se encierran allí hasta que vuelvan mama y papa!. Ordenó Lori, quien se levantó e intentó ir contra ellos.

\- ¿Sabes qué, Lori?. El Infierno al que mereces ir es la "Cascada de la Sangre Hirviente", donde van los violentos que han ejercido la violencia contra los demás, ese sitio es perfecto para ti, en donde sentirás como tu carne se quema mientras que tú todavía estás viva. No te preocupes, tendrás un buen "bronceado", ajaja, ¿no es así, Luan?. Se burló Lincoln de su hermana mayor, mientras que cerraba la puerta y dejaba a la rubia boquiabierta.

Una punzada de terror se les apareció a todas ellas, mientras que otra vez ese frío extraño invadía la casa por completo. Nadie dijo nada, sus hermanos habían dicho la verdad, aunque les doliera, era la pura verdad, no les quedaba otra opción que retirarse, habían perdido su batalla y ahora debían replegarse y dejar que Lori se descargara por haber perdido su tan preciado celular. Cada una de las chicas volvió a sus habitaciones, mientras que Lynn se dirigía abajo para entrenar, Luna y Luan cerraron la puerta de su cuarto debido al miedo que le tenían a la amenaza de Lincoln, tal vez había algún mensaje secreto de que sus cosas personales correrían un grave peligro y decidieron quedarse allí para montar guardia.

Lisa no salía del asombro, la habían derrotado, ella, la intelectual de la familia, la que se sabía todo, ahora estaba complemente vencida en su propio territorio, mientras que aún le quedaban imágenes de aquel Caballero Dorado Invisible, el cual le había señalado como parte de las culpables por todo el sufrimiento que estaba pasando Lincoln con Lucy.

\- _"No...no puedo creerlo, ¿acaso ellos son mis hermanos realmente? ¿por qué? ¿qué les pasó? ¿por qué actúan así ahora?"_. Pensaba la pequeña genio, mientras que se hallaba en camino hacia su habitación y a reparar los daños en su laboratorio.

* * *

Lori, por su parte, había quedado con el corazón roto, su tan querido celular no podía ser reparado y no contaba con el dinero suficiente para que pudiera conseguirse otro, por lo cual tenía dos opciones: Usar uno de los más viejos que tenía o encontrar otra forma de mandarle mensajes a Bobby.

\- _"¿Acaso será que me estaba intentando decir algo? ¡No! ¡Él...él me lo destruyó a propósito!"._ Pensó la rubia, mientras que se retiraba derrotada de la batalla que habían tenido.

* * *

Las horas fueron pasando y con ello había traído consigo la vuelta del matrimonio Loud de sus respectivos trabajos, los cuales se encontraron con la casa totalmente silenciosa, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿por qué en aquel domicilio estaba causando el clásico alborto de todos los días? Y más al Anochecer cuando aumentaba más la "intensidad" del ruido.

\- Chicas, ¿están bien?. Preguntó el Señor Lynn Loud a Lori, la cual estaba con un viejo celular en sus manos.

\- Mejor ni hablar. Pidió Luna.

\- Sí, no lo pregunten, no sé qué le pasa por la cabeza a Lincoln y Lucy, pero se han vuelto muy hostiles. Alegó Luan, quien relató lo ocurrido.

* * *

En la planta alta, Lincoln se encontraba en el baño y con la puerta cerrada, mirándose en el espejo su reflejo, mientras que agarraba las pastillas que el Doctor Clinton le había recetado, ahora debía ingerirlas antes de la cena y con suficiente agua. Las tomó todas de un solo bocado y con ello bebió suficiente líquido para sentirse bajo los efectos de la droga recetada. Inmediatamente comenzaba a llegar el efecto tranquilizador y placebo de las mismas, para luego voltearse y encontrarse cara a cara con Abel, el cual estaba de pie y sin el Casco Dorado.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?. Preguntó sumamente tranquilo el peli blanco.

\- Fácil, tenía ganas de hacerle la vida imposible a esa sabelotodo de tu hermana Lisa, esa arrogancia que tiene es sorprendente, me hace recordar a mi hermano Caín. Respondió tranquilamente el joven peli negro.

\- ¿Hermano? ¿Tienes un hermano?. Preguntó el peli blanco.

\- Sí, una persona que no le gusta la violencia, alguien que piensa que a los Humanos débiles hay que darles tiempo y que resolverán sus conflictos, ¡terrible idiota!, gracias a esa posición suya, a esa ideología el Planeta está peor que nunca. Respondió de nuevo Abel, mientras que sonreía y destilaba odios hacia su hermano gemelo.

\- Te entiendo y hasta creo que Lola y Lana son como Caín y tú. Comparó Lincoln a aquellas dos pequeñas niñas con los Caballeros de Géminis.

\- Jajaja, no te preocupes por eso, pero si yo fuera tú, ya me estaría poniendo a salvo en mi habitación. Puedo sentir la asquerosa energía de tus padres subiendo por las escaleras y yendo hacia ti. Le alertó Abel y Lincoln terminó de hablar con él, retirándose del baño.

Había ganado otra batalla, pero sabía que éstas iban a aumentar cada vez más, en el fondo le dolía con haberle destruido el celular a Lori, pero era un caso en que se lo merecía por todo el daño que ella le había causado y sabía que al resto también le faltaba recibir lo suyo.

* * *

\- ¿Se puede saber qué pasó?. Preguntó Rita, mientras que todas las miradas iban hacia la planta alta, donde estaba Lincoln escuchando todo al respecto.

Pudo sentir la furia y el odio de su familia hacia él, mientras que él los miraba con indiferencia, sin importancia, parecía todo tan surrealista, tan extraño, ¿qué pasaba?, ¿ahora le aplicaban la "Ley del Hielo"?.

\- Tenemos un anuncio muy importante, chicas. Pidió el Señor Lynn Loud la atención de todas las presentes, mientras que en la planta alta Lincoln y Lucy los escuchaban.

\- ¿Qué pasó, papa?. Preguntó Lynn.

\- Este Sábado habrá una reunión familiar en la casa de la tía Ruth, ya que es para ver sobre el tema del abuelo. Anunció el castaño.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué le pasó al abuelo?!. Preguntó Leni, asustada por el estado de salud de aquel hombre que se cuidaba.

\- Nada, tranquilas, dentro de poco le darán el alta, hace poco tuvo una pequeña operación en la pierna, un desgarro, no se preocupen. Tranquilizó su padre a todas ellas, llevando la calma a las hijas.

* * *

Lincoln sintió que su corazón se detenía, ¿por qué no le habían contado nada al respecto sobre su abuelo?. Él tenía una muy buena relación, al igual que sus hermanas, con el padre de Rita. ¿Por qué sus padres estaban evitando con contarles asuntos tan delicados como esos? ¿acaso era hasta "de mala suerte" ser informado al respecto?. Se veía que no, porque preferían que todo le llegara a última hora y con ello tuviera que sentir como si le clavaran una daga en el corazón.

\- Malditos, ¡malditos sean todos ellos!. Los maldijo el peli blanco, quien salió de allí y se dirigió hacia su habitación, la gótica lo siguió.

\- Lincoln. Le llamó ella.

\- ¿Por qué a nosotros nos pasa esto, Lucy? ¿Por qué?. Quería saber el joven, quien ya estaba harto de todas las mentiras y falsedades.

\- No te preocupes, ten Fe que el abuelo nos va a apoyar, él sabe lo que haré con ellos, de seguro les criticaré muy fuertemente. Pronosticó la peli negra, mientras que el muchacho le daba un abrazo y volvía a sentir aquella sensación tan extraña como la tarde en la que durmieron juntos una buena siesta.

* * *

Abajo, tras lo que habían anunciado los Señores Loud había sido terminante, para algunas, pensaban que la noticia había sido muy dura, en especial de que no le habían dicho nada a Lincoln y a Lucy, por lo cual ambos se sentían más traicionados por sus padres y hermanas. Además de eso estaba el tema de la reunión familiar, sabiendo que ellas no soportaban a su tía Ruth y más cuando venían los demás que vivían en otros Estados del país, en especial en el Oeste.

\- ¿Alguna pregunta?. Preguntó el Señor Lynn a todas ellas, pero nadie respondió, hasta que en ese momento, Lisa levantó la mano.

\- ¿Sí, Lisa?. Señaló Rita a su pequeña niña genio.

\- ¿Aquí hay alguna Armadura Dorada?. Preguntó ella, acomodándose sus lentes y tratando de mantener la calma.

\- ¿Cómo, hija?. Se le acercó su padre.

\- Vi...vi, no sé lo que era, pero era una especie de Armadura vacía, no tenía nadie pero me habló y me lanzó una amenaza. Les contó aquella parte de la historia.

Ambos padres alzaron una ceja, estaban confundidos y ponerse a discutir sobre la existencia de una presencia, solo se debía a una cosa y era por Lucy, quien era la que siempre estaba involucrada en el asunto de los fantasmas y del Más Allá.

\- Lisa, de seguro estabas cansada y viste algo que te asustó, pero nada más. Le intentó Lori con tranquilizarla.

\- Yo vi lo que vi, no estoy de broma, Lori y haré lo posible en atraparlo. Lo juro. Defendió la pequeña intelectual su postura.

\- Bueno, niñas, niñas, no peleen, ahora recuerden que estamos todavía con el asunto de Lincoln y Lucy. Les recordó Rita.

¿Por qué tenía que decirlo?. Ahora se vendría otra parte más terrible de esa tormenta familiar: Lori les contó todo sobre lo ocurrido con el celular, sumando el incidente de Charles y las misteriosas pastillas que Lincoln llevaba consigo en sus bolsillos.

\- Lori, ¿a qué te refieres con que Lincoln está tomando medicamentos?. Quiso saber su padre.

\- Hoy lo vi con un frasco de pastillas, creo que son de las que se usan para combatir los ataques de ira y tenía una actitud tan terca conmigo. Le contó ella todo al respecto.

Lana permanecía callada, lo ocurrido con Lincoln anteriormente en la puerta de entrada a la casa Loud había sido el "cruce final" y también para ambos hermanos y la relación que tenían, la habían perdido para siempre y con tener en la mente la imagen de Charles agonizando y que ahora se hallaba recuperándose pero con la maldita secuela de que no sabía si volvería a caminar, era algo que la atormentaba y no se iría por un tiempo.

\- Lana, hija, lamento mucho lo de Charles, pero estoy segura de que se va a poder curar de su pata rota, te lo prometo. Le juró su madre, mientras que la abrazaba pero al mismo tiempo ella no quería saber nada.

\- No quiero hablar de eso, quiero que Charles se recupere y...¡no quiero nunca más volver a Lincoln, lo odio, él causó todo esto!. Otra vez con señalar a alguien sin conocerlo, eso era algo que solo podía ser juzgado en el Más Allá.

\- ¿Lincoln?. Alzó su padre una ceja.

\- ¡Sí, él empezó todo y Lucy también!. Añadió Lola.

Justo en aquel momento, los vieron bajar a ambos hermanos, los excluidos de la familia, quienes fueron recibidos con miradas de desprecio y odio por parte de sus padres y hermanas, no les querían decir nada, ya que les habían ganado en su primera "batalla", ahora se venía la segunda parte de todo ese enfrentamiento.

\- ¿Qué decían?. Preguntó el peli blanco a todos ellos, pero no hubo una respuesta.

\- Vamos, hablen, hablan a nuestras espaldas y luego nos ignoran, debería darles vergüenza. Dijo Lucy con molestia, viendo que nadie pretendía decir una palabra al respecto.

Solo recibieron miradas de odio y desprecio, no les dijeron nada, hasta que en aquel momento en el que Lori los miró con furia por lo ocurrido con su celular.

\- ¡Lincoln, tú vas a pagarme mi nuevo celular, lo juro!. Le advirtió y señaló.

Con eso fue suficiente para desencadenar la tormenta que caía sobre todos ellos, al peli blanco no le importó, simplemente parecía ser inmune, pero en aquel momento, se giró para ver a Lana, la cual lloraba, siendo abrazada por Lola, la cual no permitía que su gemela sufriera al respecto.

\- Desde que te sacaste el disfraz, todo lo que nos ha estado ocurriendo son puras desgracias en esta familia. Dijo Lynn, la cual miraba con furia a Lucy por haberle destruido el bate.

\- Lincoln Loud, si es verdad lo que dicen tus hermanas, será mejor que nos digas todo lo que ha pasado en la escuela. Ordenó su padre, quien lo tomó con fuerza del brazo, haciéndolo bajar de un tirón por la escalera hacia la sala, en la cual estaban todas las hermanas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me van a castigar porque le di su merecido al tarado de Chandler? Más de uno deseaba que le pusieran su límite, ese imbécil, ese elitista que a Clyde y a mí nos usó para conseguir cosas gratis del trabajo de Lori, se lo tenía bien merecido. Empezó Lincoln con su defensa.

\- Lo que hiciste no tiene sentido y más porque aún no nos dices el por qué. Alegó Lori.

\- ¿Acaso tengo cara de periodista, idiota? ¿Por qué mejor no le preguntas a Bobby si todavía sale contigo? ¡Ya porque por culpa de ustedes y de ese estúpido traje, Ronnie Anne rompió conmigo y se cambió de escuela!. Exclamó, tras preguntar y abrir esa vieja herida, Lincoln le había enrrostrado a su hermana lo ocurrido con la hermana menor del mexicano.

\- Eso no importa, igual ya sabía que tu relación iba a caer. A Lori no le importó, es más, parecía que se estaba burlando.

\- ¡¿Qué?! [El peli blanco se le lanzó encima, a pesar de no ser demasiado alto, con la furia que tenía, agarró a su hermana del cuello de su remera polo y la miró a los ojos] ¡Hiciste todo ese berrinche de niña chiquita porque le había dicho esas cosas a Ronnie Anne, me arrastraste a ese restaurante y encima me dices que ahora no te importa! ¡¿Qué clase de hermana eres entonces?!. Preguntó furia.

\- ¡Lincoln, déjala!. Le ordenó Luna.

\- ¡Tú ni te metas, fracasada! ¡Ya estoy harto de soportar tu pesada música británica! ¡Me da asco!. Con cada pulgada de dolor que tenía dentro, éstas eran como pequeñas bombas que estallaban en verdadera reacción en cadena.

Aquello era un golpe demoledor para la rockera de la familia, su hermano siempre le había dicho que le encantaba como tocaba, pero ahora y más cuando se trató del asunto del traje y de que ella lo llevaba todo el tiempo a sus recitales como "Amuleto", la castaña ahora sentía que le había disparado justo en el corazón.

\- ¡Lincoln, ya es suficiente, seguirás castigado y ahora con un mes! ¡Ahora cuenta lo que son esas pastillas!. Ordenó su padre, quien impuso otro mes más de castigo para el joven.

\- ¡Son pastillas para controlar los ataques de ira y la verdad ya lo estoy sintiendo, pudo sentir no solo la furia, sino también su presencia! Oh, Señor Hades, Dios del Inframundo, ilumina mi camino. Respondió con furia y luego se arrodilló, rogando, estando en una especie de trance, mientras que miraba hacia arriba.

\- Suficiente, a partir de ahora irás a un psiquiatra. Lo último que le faltaba a esta familia, que nuestro hijo sea un demente. ¿Qué habremos hecho de malo?. Quería saber Rita, pero cuando puso las manos encima a su hijo, Lucy corrió para defenderlo.

\- Ni lo intentes. Le advirtió la gótica, mientras que su hermano estaba en una especie de trance.

(Under control, Soundtrack 04 del "Fahrenheit")

\- Muy bien, se acabó, los dos quedan castigados por más tiempo. Ya han causado bastantes problemas a esta familia. Finalizó el Señor Lynn, mientras que Lucy se llevaba a Lincoln.

\- Ustedes arderán en las Llamas del Hades, el Juez del Infierno, Minos de Grifos, mejor dicho su antecesor, Vermeen de Griffon, la Estrella Celeste de la Nobleza los está observando. Sentenciaron ambos hermanos bajo un tono sombrío.

* * *

Habían ganado su batalla, ¿a qué se debía todo ese cambio? ¿acaso se debía a su unión, a su pacto de sangre?. Ni los padres ni el resto de las hermanas se dieron cuenta de que las manos de chicos estaban con una pequeña venda, cubriendo la herida cortante donde habían sellado aquella alianza. Pronto fueron subiendo las escaleras y se dirigieron a la habitación del peli blanco, una vez más al "exilio", por así decirlo, mientras que la confusión reinaba y con ello no habría vuelta atrás en esta historia.

* * *

 **De nuevo estoy aquí, con un nuevo capítulo, todo para ustedes :3. ¿Saben? A mí con esto de los títulos, para darles estas formas, necesito inspirarme y justo cuando estaba el Viernes afuera, cenando con mi familia en un restaurante, empecé a ver los reviews de ustedes y uno de ellos me llamó la atención, era de Coven, quien me había dicho cómo serían Lincoln y Lucy como Espectros de Hades: Eso me dio una buena idea, una inspiración y siguiendo ese consejo, nació este capítulo, ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les parece?.**

 **Este capítulo ya empieza a mostrar que ambos chicos son "Espectros", Fantasmas que a su familia no les importa saber si están bien o no, simplemente los ignoran, así que aquí tenemos un "comienzo" para ellos y no se preocupen, pronto irá llegando el Loudcest :).**

 **Como siempre, antes de publicar, doy gracias a todos los seguidores:**

 *** Pirata: Sí, la "Armadura Vacía de Géminis" es una técnica de ilusión creada por el Caballero de dicha Casa Zodiacal, la cual ataca al enemigo :3. Y con lo de "Bendy and the Ink Machine", primero quiero esperar a que salgan los demás capítulos, aún falta el tres, una vez que esté completo, ahí pasaré a la acción :3.**

 *** Metal-DragonGX: Desgraciadamente no, no dejarán los Señores Loud de comportarse como idiotas u.u, lamentablemente si tienes entre preocuparte por tus hijos o hacerles caso a una estúpida teoría y darle la razón a tu hija que su hermano es de mala suerte, ese camino será siempre el mismo. Muchas gracias por la buena suerte, te deseo lo mismo para tus proyectos, Camarada :). Buena suerte :D.**

 *** Sir Crocodile222: La tormenta ha llegado a la Casa Loud, es el inicio de los problemas y con ello su aumento posterior :3. Me alegra mucho de que te hayan gustado los otros fics míos de "El Heredero (Nueva Versión)" y "Broma de los Louds: Karma de los Louds" :3. Tengo otros en donde están los Louds como Espectros y Lincoln como el Emperador Hades, son "Saint Simpsons: Soul of Gold" y "Saint Simpsons: Obertura del Cielo" :D. Un consejo mío: Vayan todos agarrándose bien fuerte, ya que la parte más oscura llegará muy pronto en mi historia :3.**

 ***Guest: Mmmm, ¿secuela? No hago muchas de éstas, lo pensaré :). También se verá lo que me dijiste de que Abel desarrolle sentimientos de fraternidad con los dos hermanos Loud :3.**

 ***csantiagoburban: Ten por seguro que Athena va a aparecer :3 pero para más adelante :D.**

 ***jackson-draggnel: Mmm, ¿Lincoln autista? Suena interesante :).**

 ***El Rudo: Jajaja, por supuesto, la venganza es el placer, el néctar de los Dioses y mira que esta venganza no se detendrá por nada :D.**

 **Así que bueno, Camaradas, es hora de publicar este capítulo :3. Espero que les vaya a gustar y nos vemos en el siguiente. Cuídense y que tengan todos un buen Domingo de mi parte :D.**


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: Siguiendo órdenes Aquella semana había transcurrido bajo un clima de tensión familiar, la cual iba en aumento a cada momento y con ello se veía que Lincoln y Lucy estaban en un camino totalmente extraño y peligroso. Su familia no le daba importancia, pensaban que simplemente sería una bronca pasajera, estaban equivocados, ellos siguieron arrojando leña al fuego. Las hermanas mayores y sobre todo Lana no querían saber nada al respecto, para ellas, sus dos hermanos estaban muertos y nunca más les volverían a dirigir la palabra, Charles estaba internado y no se sabía si volvería a caminar de nuevo, mientra que Lori se lamentaba por la pérdida de su celular y de no poder hablar con Bobby, ya la abstinencia la estaba matando y estrujando como una boa constrictora.

Por otra parte, había también un enorme temor al respecto con las amenazas que Lincoln le había dejado a todas ellas, en especial a las mayores, ¿a qué se refería con que iba a reducirlas a cenizas, a polvo? ¿no estaba hablando de que destruiría los objetos personales de ellas?. Si eso iba a ser así, entonces con el asunto del celular de Lori había sido tan solo el inicio, la punta del iceberg que temerían aún más.

Lincoln se hallaba bajo la medicación que el Doctor Clinton le había dado, necesitaba controlar esa posible "invasión" de una ira descontrolada, después de contarle todo a aquel hombre, pero quería saber quién había sido la sucia rata que esparció esa noticia en su familia, ya que de aquello no había salido del consultorio de aquel psicólogo escolar, alguien tendría que haberlo escuchado y luego se lo contó a Lori y ella se lo pasó al resto de la familia.

Quería saber quién había sido la maldita bocana o bocón al respectó, deseaba hacerlo sufrir, lo iba a encontrar y a destrozarlo parte por parte, haría su vida un Infierno. Y mientras que todo ese torrente de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, el joven de cabellos blancos se encontraba en el baño, tomando aquellas pastillas y sumergiéndose bajo aquellos mares de calma y orden.

La noche había transcurrido normal, a pesar de la pelea en la tarde, después de la cena, en la cual el peli blanco y la gótica habían tenido que comer de vuelta en la habitación del primero, no quería saber nada de lo que Lori le había dicho, ni tampoco del odio que su propia familia destilaba como cloacas que arrojaban toda la inmundicia, simplemente quería pasar ese día, era Jueves, mañana sería Viernes y otro fin de semana iba a llegar para recuperar fuerzas, pero sabiendo que tendrían que todos el Domingo a visitar a la tía Ruth, a ellos dos los dejarían allí mientras que el resto visitaría al Abuelo Albert Loud, el cual estaba en recuperación tras aquella cirugía en la pierna.

\- ¿Quieres dormir ahora, Lucy?. Preguntó Lincoln a su hermana.

\- Sí, estoy agotada. Respondió la chica, mientras que el peli blanco abría la cama y antes de eso se iban a lavar los dientes,

Una vez que terminaron de lavarse, ambos se acostaron en la cama, tapándose, ya que todavía podía sentirse ese frío por la zona y con ello la presencia de Abel, el cual se había mantenido muy pocas veces materializado, por algún motivo, ese día quería permanecer en sus asuntos y nada más.

Lincoln apoyó su cabeza en su almohada, mientras que Lucy había hecho lo mismo con la suya, esperando que en algún momento se solucionaran las cosas, pero ¿para cuándo? ¿cuánto tiempo más debía enfrentarse a todo esto?. Había perdido la Fe en que su familia dejaría todo el asunto de Lynn, pero ahora los estaban arrastrando a ellos hacia el fondo de la desgracia, ya no querían solamente hacerles daño, sino también destruirles lo poco que les quedaba de ellos, su estado emocional, hacerlo trizas como una casa azotada por un tornado en los campos de EEUU, ese era su objetivo.

Por otro lado, Lucy se hallaba profundamente dormida, con lo ocurrido ese día, simplemente ansiaba poder cerrar los ojos y sumergirse junto con su hermano en los brazos de Morfeo y hallar la paz por un tiempo hasta que sonara el despertador y tuvieran que ir a clases, sabían bien que tenían que soportar, no solo a su familia, sino también a aquella tropa de inútiles que se hacían llamar "compañeros de escuela".

La noche había caído, toda la Casa Loud estaba en el más puro de los silencios, no se oía a nadie rondar por la casa, tal vez Lisa estaría despierta, aterrada por los sucesos de esa tarde donde se había encontrado con aquella "entidad fantasmal", ¿debería ahora temer a lo que estaba ocurriendo? ¿dejaría de lado la ciencia y avanzaría en campos en los que ella misma se prohibía ingresar?. Por su parte, Lincoln se hallaba todavía bajo el efecto de las pastillas, mientras que Lucy dormía tranquilamente a su lado, el muchacho miró a su alrededor, mientras que sentía una extraña ligereza, ¿acaso estaba en algún lugar desconocido? ¿estaba en la Luna? ¿Por qué sentía que su cuerpo estaba tan liviano como una pluma?.

\- _Lincoln, Lincoln._ Escuchó aquella voz, la cual lo despertó y él se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirando hacia la puerta.

¿Quién podía ser? ¿Quién era el que lo estaba llamando? ¿Sería Clyde? Hacía mucho que no sabía nada de su amigo, ¿acaso sus padres no querían que nunca más se volvieran a juntar?. Extendió su mano hacia el Walkie-Talkie para hablar con él, pero notó que éste estaba apagado desde el día en el que se había enojado con el moreno.

\- _Lincoln, es hora de levantarse._ Le dijo aquella voz nuevamente, mientras que el joven se encaminaba a salir de la habitación, yendo en silencio y sin ser notado por nadie, pasando cerca de la habitación donde Lisa y Lily dormían, observando a la genio yacer dormida sobre su banco de trabajo y luego bajaba las escaleras, dirigiéndose finalmente hacia la puerta principal, en donde tomó las llaves, abriendo la misma.

* * *

(The Tangent Universe, OST de "Donnie Darko")

La noche estaba fresca, ¿acaso el Invierno quería quedarse y suplantar a la Primavera?, las luces de la calle iluminaban todo el sitio, mientras que avanzaba por el sendero de su casa hacia la zona, en donde podía verse que no había una sola alma rondando por el lugar.

\- _Lincoln._ Volvió a escuchar aquella voz y con ello el muchacho sonrió, sabiendo que se estaba dirigiendo hacia la "X" que marcaba el lugar, el tesoro, el punto de reunión.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?. Preguntó el joven, quien caminaba hacia esa persona y allí, en la esquina de enfrenta se hallaba Abel, el Caballero Dorado de Géminis del Siglo XVIII, quien lo miraba bastante tranquilo y sonreía de esa forma malvada.

\- _Es hora de que el caos comience a sentirse en esta maldita ciudad llena de débiles._ Le encomendó el peli negro aquella misión, mientras que el joven simplemente asentía, todavía bajo aquellos efectos químicos, para luego dirigirse hacia el garage, silencioso como un ninja y se llevaba consigo un hacha que se encontraba colgada en una de las repisas.

Acto seguido, acompañado por Abel, se dirigió hacia un destino incierto.

* * *

El Sol comenzaba a salir en Royal Woods, la oscuridad de la noche era dejada atrás y con ello se empezaba a sentir una extraña diferencia a los otros días. Lucy se despertó primero, unos minutos antes de que el despertador de su hermano sonara, para luego dirigirse al baño y lavarse los dientes, pero antes de hacer eso, miró a su alrededor y se encontró que Lincoln no estaba en su lado de la cama.

\- ¿Lincoln?. Se preguntó ella y miraba por todas partes pero el joven peli blanco no aparecía en ningún sitio.

* * *

Mientras tanto, afuera, justo en la parte Oeste del barrio donde residían los Loud, el joven albino se levantaba, siendo movido por alguien que estaba a su lado, llamándole.

\- Oye, Lincoln, despierta. Escuchó una voz familiar y se topó con una cierta chica emo a la que había estado una vez como el payaso de su fiesta de cumpleaños.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¡Maggie!. Reconoció el pequeño Loud a la joven.

Aquella chica era alta, con la piel pálida, cabello negro largo y frackles junto con unos pendientes y sombras de ojos del mismo color. Llevaba una camisa azul clara, una falda azul oscuro y un suéter púrpura que envolvía su cintura y llevaba botas de tanque de color negro.

\- ¿Qué te pasó? Mi papa te encontró esta mañana dormido en el patio de mi casa. Le respondió ella al joven, quien se hallaba en pijamas ante ella.

\- Dios, ¿qué...qué habrá sido?. Quería saber, mientras que la madre de Maggie llegaba y le ayudaba a levantarse.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa, Lincoln?. Se ofreció aquella mujer.

\- No, descuide, vivo cerca, muchas gracias igualmente. Debo irme y perdón por esta aparición. Se disculpó y rápido como un rayo salió corriendo hacia su casa, mientras que una serie de preguntas inundaban su mente al respecto: ¿Cómo había podido salir de su habitación y terminar en el patio de la casa de Maggie? ¿Había sido Abel el que lo había mandado a un sitio tan alejado? ¿Y por qué tenía parte de su pijama empapado?.

Esas preguntas tan inciertas y no parecían tener una respuesta final a lo que buscaba, sino que simplemente permanecía en el misterio y en la duda.

Pronto divisó su hogar y abrió la puerta principal, justo antes de que se levantara el resto de sus hermanas.

* * *

Lucy estaba por salir a buscarlo, peor en aquel momento, se encontró con que Lincoln había regresado sano y salvo a su hogar, causando alegría en la joven, quien lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- Hola, Lucy, lamento mucho lo que pasó. Se disculpó él.

\- Lincoln, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?. Quiso saber la muchacha, quien estaba preocupada.

\- No lo sé, simplemente yacía dormido aquí y terminé en el patio de la casa de Maggie, la chica emo que había ido a animar su fiesta. Le contó sobre lo ocurrido anteriormente.

\- Tal vez fue un efecto de las pastillas, creo que deberías guardar la llave y dejarla en algún cajón. Aconsejó su hermana, mientras que el peli blanco se sentaba en la cama, sintiéndose agotado por lo ocurrido.

* * *

Pasó una hora y justo en aquellos momentos, mientras que los Loud estaba yendo a desayunar y Lincoln y Lucy lo hacían en el living, mirando la televisión, pasaron por uno de los canales de noticias, en donde estaba enfocada su escuela a donde asistían él y las pequeñas, mientras que sus hermanas se hallaban en la secundaria.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?. Se preguntó Lincoln y le subió el volumen al televisor.

\- _"Soy Susana Rodríguez informando para el Canal 15 de Noticias de Royal Woods. Me encuentro frente a la escuela primaria de la ciudad, en donde se acaba de producir un extraño incidente. Vamos a hablar en este momento con el Director Wilbur Huggins, quien se encuentra con los miembros del personal escolar y de mantenimiento. Señor Huggins, ¿qué puede decirnos al respecto? ¿Qué pasó en la escuela?"._ Preguntó la periodista, quien se acercó hacia el Director.

\- _"Buenos días, bueno, justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta principal y reunirme con los docentes, inmediatamente sentí una fuga, algo que brotaba debajo de la entrada y al abrirla me encuentro con la escuela totalmente inundada. Inmediatamente llamé al Personal de Limpieza y al Conserje, donde han encontrado rastros en la tubería principal de la escuela, al parecer alguien se metió, no sabemos cómo porque las puertas estaban todas cerradas y terminó por destruir lo que mencioné"_ Contó Huggins al respecto hacia la periodista.

\- _"La Compañía de Agua de Royal Woods está evaluando el daño, ¿qué le han dicho al respecto?"_ Lanzó otra pregunta aquella mujer rubia.

\- _"La escuela va a permanecer cerrada hasta la semana que viene, por ahí hacia el Martes o Miércoles retomaremos las clases. Me haré cargo de informarle a los padres que no lleven a sus hijos y mientras tanto..."_ Pero cuando Huggins iba a seguir informándoles más al respecto de sus medidas, llegó uno de los maestros.

\- _"Señor Huggins, creo que debería venir a ver esto, mire lo que encontramos en el campo de baseball"_. Pidió aquel hombre que se acercaran.

Fueron yendo hacia la zona en la que aquel docente había hallado algo sorprendente, ya que al llegar al campo de baseball, se encontraron con la sorpresa de hallar a la estatua de la mascota del equipo local, "Las Ardillas de Royal Woods", allí se encontraban con un hacha clavada en la cabeza de dicho monumento, dejando a todos horrorizados.

Huggins quedó helado y fue entonces que pidió la calma en el lugar, pero aún faltaba algo más que pusiera a todos con los pelos de punta.

\- _"¡Director, por aquí!"_. Le llamó el Entrenador Pacowski, quien estaba a cargo del equipo en el que Lynn jugaba.

Todos fueron hasta allí y se encontraron con mensaje escrito debajo del pedestal de donde se encontraba el monumento de la "Ardilla de Royal Woods", en donde escrito con algún aerosol decía en griego lo siguiente: _"_ _Θάνατος αυτή είναι η μόνη σωτηρία"._

 _-_ _"¿Qué significa esto?"_. Preguntó aterrado el Entrenador Pacowski.

\- _"Está en griego antiguo y dice "La Muerte es la salvación"._ Tradujo la Señorita Johnson aquel mensaje, el cual dejó a todos helados.

\- _"¡Y hay más"!._ Alertó otro de los docentes y vieron que había un extraño Signo Zodiacal de dos Gemelos.

Inmediatamente Huggins pidió poner punto final al reportaje y que les dejaran a ellos hacerse cargo.

\- _"¿Tomaré alguna medida, Director?"_ Preguntó Susana.

\- _"Sí, esto es claro que se trata de un mero acto de vandalismo, pero hasta que no se repare la fuga y no se atrape a el o los culpables, la escuela permanecerá cerrada hasta mediados de la semana que viene"._ Informó todo al respecto, poniendo punto final al reportaje y de ahí pasaron con otra noticia.

* * *

El reportaje había terminado, Lincoln se quedó sorprendido, su familia lo había oído todo, las pequeñas se sintieron felices de no tener clases, salvo Lola, la cual tenía una importante obra de teatro en la escuela y eso la había hecho enojar mucho, para Lisa no era problema ya que daba clases en la Universidad y a su vez las únicas que iban a la Secundaria eran las mayores.

\- _"Pero quién pudo haberlo hecho"_. Pensó Lincoln, cuando en ese momento otra vez esa corriente fría, la cual lo tomó por sorpresa.

\- _"Jejeje, ¿Qué te dije? Esto era solo el principio"_. Le respondió Abel, quien estaba detrás suyo.

\- _"¡Abel! ¿Tú...tú...?"_. Preguntó sorprendido el muchacho.

\- _"No te preocupes, nadie se dio cuenta, simplemente lo hiciste porque estabas sonámbulo, igualmente no te vio nadie"._ Respondió el antiguo Caballero de Géminis, mientras que desaparecía.

Una vez que se calmó todo, el Señor Loud anunció que sus hijas se quedarían en casa, mientras que ellos llevarían a Lori, Leni, Luan, Lynn y Luna a la escuela secundaria, mientras que el resto permanecería allí, pero no pensaban juntarse con sus hermanos, así que se dedicaron a otras cosas, en especial Lola, la cual tenía que volver a practicar para la obra y Lisa se iba a hacer cargo de sus experimentos.

Sin lugar a dudas, ese día se habían ganado la lotería y con ello también el temor, el cual iba a seguir en crecimiento en Royal Woods, tal y como Abel había dicho.

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno, pero qué tenemos aquí: Oh, Maggie ha a aparecido, ¿no se lo esperaban? Jejeje, quería darle un poco de protagonismo, ya que solo se la ha visto en el capítulo "Negocios Graciosos", así que decidí ponerla en este capítulo y tal vez haga más de un cameo, pero no teniendo ninguna relación, así que lo siento para los que podrían esperar un Luan-Maggie, pero no habrá nada de eso en esta historia.**

 **Este capítulo es un homenaje a la película "Donnie Darko", en donde el protagonista recibe la visita del Conejo Frank, el cual le dice que inunde la escuela y él lo hace, además de dañar el monumento de la mascota de su escuela.**

 **Y como verán, aquí podemos como el caos comienza a asomarse en Royal Woods, nadie sabe quién es el culpable de lo ocurrido en la escuela, pero no se crean que todo pasará rápido, las investigaciones van a comenzar y con ello la cacería de sospechosos va a desarrollarse muy pronto.**

 **¡Hora de los Saludos!**

 *** Guest: Lincoln tendrá su transformación gótica, ya empieza con las prendas negras pero ahora faltan varios puntos más, sobre todo en la actitud, la cual aún es un poco blanda en el fondo pero fuera ya empieza a sentirse con fuerza.**

 *** csantiagoburban: Jejeje, cada uno tendrá los Infiernos que merecen, a menos de que cambien, pero eso lo veo bastante alejado u.u para la Familia Loud. Y con respecto a Abel y Caín, ahora que están muertos, el tormenta del primero no finaliza, ya que ahora están unidos, a pesar del odio que los separa.**

 *** Pirata: La locura no tiene fin en este fic y con ello empiezan a sentirse que los lobos están aullando con mayor fuerza en Royal Woods, anunciando que la hora más oscura está por llegar.**

 *** Sir Crocodile222: Recibí tu PM y la verdad me encantó, es muy buena idea añadir aquellas Armaduras Sapuris, así que me serán de mucha utilidad esa propuesta :3.**

 *** El Caballero de las antorchas: Y las condenadas para las demás también se verán más adelante, Lincoln empezará a ver como es el Imperio de Hades y con ello las visiones de sus hermanas ardiendo en cada una de las Prisiones :3.**

 *** Guest Ninja: Tranquilo, que por ahora el Abuelo Loud no sabrá la mentira que le están ocultando, en especial su hija con lo de Lincoln y Lucy u.u, por desgracia, pero nada queda en la oscuridad y va a salir :3.**

 *** Coven: De hecho ya tengo en "Saint Simpsons: Omega" a los Espectros nuevos y si te fijas en "El Heredero (Nueva Versión)" te encontrarás con las hermanas y Lincoln siendo Hades :3.**

 **Bueno, Camaradas, es hora de publicar este capítulo. Cuídense y que tengan un buen comienzo de semana para todos :D.**


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: Visitas Ese día Viernes Lincoln y Lucy, tras no tener clases en la escuela debido a la inundación desatada, ya que alguien había destruido la tubería principal de la escuela, provocando que quedara cerrada y con reparaciones hasta mitad de semanas, los dos chicos aprovecharon para salir e incluso ir a visitar a su abuelo Albert, el cual se hallaba en el "Hospital Santa María", ubicado en el Centro de la Ciudad de Royal Woods.

Aquel gigantesco edificio que ocupaba toda la manzana estaba lleno de trabajo, donde los médicos y enfermeras cuidaban de las personas que llegaban heridas, enfermas o que se incluso se podían haber perdido en las calles y allí los pasaban a buscar sus familiares para llevarlos a su hogar, una escena así se podía ver de un pequeño niño, el cual se había extraviado en una de las zonas de Royal Woods y ahí estaba su familia que lloraba de la emoción y lo abrazaban con ternura, al ver esa escena, el peli blanco sintió que una lágrima se le escapaba, ya que le traía aquellos recuerdos, pero al cerrar el puño con furia, los volvió añicos.

\- _"Ya no puedo vivir del Pasado, eso nunca volverá, si ellos nos desprecian, nosotros seremos "Excluidos", Lucy y yo nos cuidamos las espaldas y no permitiremos que nadie se nos acerque para lastimarnos, lo juro"._ Pensó el muchacho Loud, el cual llevaba aquella gabardina, ya que era otro día de un inusual clima frío pero soleado, bastante extraño para estar a tan pocos días del comienzo del Verano Boreal.

Pronto comenzaron a divisar el escritorio de la recepción, en donde una joven enfermera se hallaba atendiendo dicho sitio, pronto llegaron hasta allí y pidieron por el piso en donde se hallaba Albert.

\- Buenos días, somos Lincoln y Lucy Loud, somos los nietos del Señor Albert. Presentó el peli blanco a su hermanita gótica y a él mismo, mientras que la muchacha revisaba en su computadora el perfil de ambos.

\- Un segundo. [Pidió con amabilidad y de ahí lo encontró] Sí, aquí están, Familia Loud, muy bien. Anunció ella.

\- ¿En qué piso está y es hora de visitas?. Preguntó Lucy con su clásico tono de frialdad.

\- El Señor Albert Loud se encuentra en la habitación 714, Séptimo Piso y pueden ir a verlo. Informó la enfermera, mientras que les señalaba que podían ir por el ascensor que estaba frente a ellos.

\- Perfecto, muchas gracias. Agradecieron ambos hermanos y se embarcaron hacia el séptimo piso.

* * *

Mientras que iban subiendo, se podía sentir un clima de mutuo silencio, ninguno de los dos hablaba al respecto, ¿qué se sentía? ¿qué pasaba?. Abel no estaba presente y con ello aún quedaba fresco lo ocurrido en la escuela, ¿acaso había sido Lincoln el que había provocado dicha inundación?. Pero eso no era importante, para nada, el problema era cómo iban a hablar con aquel anciano de buen corazón, cuyo nombre era Albert Loud, el padre de Rita, ¿cómo iban a decirle sus nietos que el peli blanco había sido excluido del propio círculo familiar por una tontería como lo de la buena suerte? ¿cómo reaccionaría?. Sabían bien que él, a pesar de ser un hombre mayor, tenía todavía fuerzas y un gran espíritu, pero le daban miedo que sufriera algún problema o incidente cardíaco y terminaran llevándolo al coma, por lo cual tuvieron que jugar con la única carta que tenía en aquella meas del destino.

\- Vamos a tener que mentirle al Abuelo. Se lamentó Lincoln, apoyando sus manos en el espejo del ascensor.

\- Odio tener que hacerlo, pero él es una buena persona para sufrir. Añadió Lucy, quien apoyó sus manos en la espalda de su hermano.

\- Me cuesta entenderlo, pero sólo por ésta vez, él lo entenderá. Comprendió Lincoln de que había un margen de probabilidad de que saliera todo a la luz y ellos tuvieran que enfrentarse a un problema mayor si algo le pasaba a su abuelo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y en la arcada del muro vieron que decía "Séptimo Piso" y una flecha que apuntaba para los corredores y en donde allí estaban las habitaciones de los pacientes. El sitio estaba repleto de personas, doctores, las enfermeras y los cirujanos que atendían a aquellos afectados; también se podían ver a las familias visitando y yendo a celebrar el alta de algún ser querido.

\- Estamos cerca. Dijo Lucy, viendo que ya les faltaba poco para llegar a la Habitación 714.

\- Perfecto. Alegó Lincoln y con ella arribaron a aquel sitio.

* * *

Recostado en su cama, se hallaba el Abuelo Albert Loud, padre de Rita, Veterano de la Guerra de Corea, quien había recibido la "Medalla de Honor" por parte del Presidente de los EEUU en la Década del 50, el General Dwight D. Eisenhower, por su valentía y honor al servicio de la Patria. Ahora, jubilado pero todavía conservaba aquel espíritu de guerrero fuerte, se cuidaba en la salud y todavía mantenía su físico, sin importarle que ya el Tiempo pasara, él lo disfrutaba al máximo, ganándole la pulseada al destino.

Justo en aquel momento, mientras que se hallaba leyendo un libro tranquilamente, sintió que alguien llamaba a su puerta.

\- Adelante. Pidió amablemente y la misma se abrió, revelando en el umbral a dos de sus nietos; Lincoln y Lucy Loud.

\- ¡Abuelo!. Exclamaron ambos niños, quienes corrieron para abrazarlo.

\- ¡Lincoln, Lucy, qué sorpresa!. Exclamó Albert, lleno de alegría, mientras que sus nietos lo abrazaban, teniendo mucho cuidado de no moverlo, ya que estaba recuperándose de su cirugía en la pierna izquierda.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes, Abuelo? ¿Ya te darán el alta?. Quiso saber el peli blanco y se sentó con Lucy en las sillas que habían allí.

\- Jejeje, tranquilo, Linc, tranquilo, aún debo esperar unos días, tal vez la semana que viene me dejen ir, el lugar es muy cálido y el personal también, pero este viejo Lobo no puede permanecer encerrado. Respondió con una pequeña risa, agradeciendo a la gente del hospital.

\- Por lo menos estás bien. Se alegró Lucy.

\- Sí, eso es lo bueno, ya saben, lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte, jejeje. Alegó Albert, mientras que se sorprendía de que solamente estuvieran sus dos nietos en un día de la semana.

\- Nunca cambies, Abuelo. Pidió Lincoln.

\- Jamás, querido Linc, jamás. Por cierto, ¿qué hacen tan temprano aquí? ¿no deberían estar en la escuela?. Preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Justo de eso te íbamos a contar, hoy a la mañana informaron de que hubo un ataque vandálico en la escuela donde asistimos, alguien entró, destruyó la tubería principal, inundándola, además de clavarle en la cabeza un hacha a la estatua de la mascota del equipo local de baseball y encima dejaron un graffiti amenazante y escrito en griego antiguo. Contó Lincoln toda la historia de lo ocurrido, pero omitiendo y ocultando de que él había sido, bajo los efectos de las pastillas y de Abel, del cual tampoco podían contarle de lo ocurrido.

Albert quedó sorprendido tras oír semejante hecho, le daba bronca que hubiera gente con el corazón tan negro que se dedicara a destruir instituciones educativas por pura maldad y diversión.

\- Hay gente que debería ir a la escuela militar y saldrían bien derechito, Dios, qué furia que le da uno, encima el gasto para repararlo, espero que agarren a la rata y que él mismo pague con su dinero todo el daño causado. Alegó, mientras que se iba calmando tras lo sucedido.

\- Ojala, pero hacia mitad la semana que viene podremos volver, el Director Huggins está a cargo de avisarle a los padres. Finalizó Lucy.

\- Eso espero, por cierto, ¿cómo van las demás? ¿Cómo está su madre?. Quiso saber al respecto del resto de la familia, cosa que les cayó como un balde de agua fría y con hielo sobre ellos.

\- Bueno, todos bien: Lori sigue con Bobby, Lynn está por llegar a la final del Campeonato Local de Baseball, Luna sigue con su música, Luan no para de hacernos bromas, Leni sigue siendo ella misma. En resumen todos bien. Tuvieron que contarle a Albert una mentira, las cosas no estaban bien en aquella familia, desde el inicio por el asunto de la mala suerte, todo se había ido al mismísimo Infierno, las peleas se habían vuelto ya hasta casi violentas, se vivía un clima de mucha tensión y odios fraternales.

\- Me alegra de que todos estén bien, por ahí la semana que viene voy a visitarlos o nos reunimos con la Tía Ruth. Sugirió Albert, quien ya tenía planeado aquel encuentro, pero lo debería ver más a fondo.

\- Jejeje, sí, por ahí nos vemos en casa, Abuelo. Río con un poco de nervios el peli blanco, ya que detestaba, al igual que sus hermanas, tener que ir de visita a la casa de su tía, ya que era una insoportable con sus gatos y viajes, además de la comida que les servía.

Pasaron un buen rato juntos, contando historias y demás, hasta que cerca de las 10 de la mañana entró un médico, el cual les pidió que se retiraran, ya que el horario de visitas terminaba para esa hora, ya que tenían que llevar a Albert a Rayos X y ver cómo iba evolucionando el hueso dañado.

\- Bueno, Abuelo, suerte, nos estamos viendo, por ahí venimos el Domingo. Dijo Lincoln, mientras que se despedía de su abuelo con un abrazo y lo mismo hizo Lucy.

\- Así será, Linc, yo les aviso por si llegan a darme el alta. Prometió el peli blanco mayor y ambos dejaron el séptimo piso para que los médicos pudieran hacer su trabajo.

* * *

Mientras que estaban en el ascensor, Lincoln sintió que quería llorar al respecto, ¿por qué tuvieron que mentirle a aquella alma tan bondadosa que era su abuelo? ¿por qué? ¿por qué por el orgullo de su hermana Lynn tenían que estar en una especie de "división"?. Esto era mucho peor que cuando Lori y Leni se habían peleado por un vestido y tuvieron que seguir el estúpido "Protocolo de Hermanas".

\- Me siento como el peor nieto del Mundo. Se lamentó Lincoln.

\- Yo también, ¿cómo pudimos decirle una mentira así al abuelo?. Cuando se entere lo que verdaderamente pasó, se vendrá otra tempestad. Añadió Lucy, sabiendo que tarde o temprano todo saldría a la luz.

* * *

Pronto se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y con ello salieron ambos hermanos Loud, quienes se despidieron de la enfermera de la recepción, agradeciéndole y con ello partieron hacia las calles, de vuelta a su hogar.

\- Oye, Lincoln. Le llamó Lucy, quien detuvo la marcha.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó el peli blanco, queriendo saber el motivo del por qué se había frenado ella.

\- Ven, sígueme. Pidió la joven, quien se desvió del camino por el cual habían venido.

\- ¿Adónde vamos?. Volvió a preguntarle su hermano.

\- Creo que esto nos podrá venir bien a nosotros dos. Fue la respuesta final de la joven gótica, la cual tomó de la mano al muchacho, dirigiéndose hacia su barrio, pero por el lado Este del mismo.

* * *

Estuvieron caminando por un tiempo, ya que dirigirse hacia el Este del barrio en donde vivían, desde la zona Centro llevaba más tiempo, además de que los alejó un tanto de su hogar, pero eso iba a valer la pena. Después de una larga caminata, ambos hermanos llegaron hasta una zona donde había una casa completamente abandonada, era de ladrillos, con ventanas, la mayoría tapiadas con tablones de madera, era de dos plantas y un tanto rectangular, el lado izquierdo formaba una especie de "torreón" y luego se extendía con el techo, en donde también habían ventanas, las cuales no estaban selladas con madera, además de que tenía en el lado derecho la puerta de entrada con una pequeña escalera de piedra.

\- ¿Qué es esto, Lucy? No deberíamos entrar y si hay gente viviendo aquí, nos podrían ver. Temió el joven de aquella decisión que tenía la gótica en mente.

\- No te preocupes, aquí no viene nadie ni tampoco ha vivido ninguna familia desde hace años, tampoco hay vagabundos o drogadictos, este sitio será nuestro hogar cuando nos alejemos de esos malditos. Mostró ella ese Futuro en medio de la oscuridad.

\- ¿Tú crees? Aún somos niños, no llegaríamos a vivir solos, no tenemos trabajo y aún estamos en la escuela. Mencionó Lincoln, viendo que todavía no estaba listo para vivir solo.

\- Tranquilo, pronto será realidad, te lo prometo, además nos tenemos el uno al otro. Le prometió Lucy, haciéndole recordar aquella promesa que habían hecho a través de un "Pacto de Sangre", dándole fuerzas.

\- Tienes toda la razón, ¿entramos?. Sonrió y luego preguntó para ver si ingresarían al lugar.

\- Andando. Aceptó ella con una sonrisa, tomándole de la mano y se encaminaron hacia la pequeña escalera de piedra y de ahí se prepararon para ingresar en aquel domicilio abandonado.

* * *

 **Este capítulo ha sido bastante "tranquilo", si puede decirse así a que tengas que mentirle a un pobre anciano y decirle que tu familia está lo bastante bien, cuando en realidad es todo lo contrario, te hace sentir que te están apuñalando cientos de miles de dagas y espadas en tu corazón :(, por desgracia los chicos no tenían esa opción de decirle la verdad, pero...pero tengan Fe que nada permanece en la Oscuridad, todo será revelado, como dirían las Sombras del Azote en el "Warcraft III: Reing of Chaos" :3.**

 **Por su parte, Lincoln y Lucy han encontrado esta casa abandonada, la cual será como su "refugio" cuando tengan serias peleas con su familia, buscando poder tener un techo, aunque sea un domicilio, es mejor que dormir afuera en las calles, ¿no lo creen?. Y es buena esta idea, ya que con las que me han mandado muchos estos días, lo he estado pensando y voy a unirlas todas, a fusionarlas para darles una buena textura y de ahí que sea algo más triste y dramático :). Y como verán también, Abel tampoco ha a aparecido, pero eso no significa que haya desaparecido, no, no, jeje, claro que no :3.**

 **Ni tampoco piensen que Chandler, Allan y Amber quedarán fuera, éstos serán vistos también en los siguientes capítulos :D y con el correr del tiempo se irán convirtiendo en los más tristes.**

 **Así que bueno, Camaradas, les saco otro episodio nuevo y con ello espero que lo disfruten mucho. Un saludo para todos los seguidores y nos estamos viendo en el capítulo 18 :D.**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un buen día Lunes para todos ustedes.**


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18: Un "Segundo Hogar" Aquel sitio abandonado, vacío, podía resultar aterrador para alguien que hubiera leído tantas historias de terror sobre casas abandonadas, pero éstas no eran en las que habitaban asesinos y monstruos, no éstas reflejaban una triste realidad de nuestra historia como sociedad: Toda una vida trabajando, ahorrando para tener un techo en donde poder dormir, comer, bañarse y demás, en donde los niños pudieran jugar, ir a la escuela y demás, eso era un hogar, pero con las crisis económicas y demás desgracias negativas, uno ya no puede mantener a flote su hogar, el dinero le escasea y ya no le queda otra opción más que venderla, esperando que alguien pudiera habitarla, pero por desgracia eso no pasó y el caso más triste estaba en las grandes ciudades como Detroit y Nueva York, enormes "Mega-polis", en donde tenían su lado triste y eran aquellos barrios abandonados, sin futuro, llenas de delincuencia, drogas, prostitución y pandillas que se tiroteaban en las calles por el deseo de poder y territorios, regando las mismas con su sangre, muriendo a una edad tan joven y con un largo camino por recorrer.

(Cathedral, Thomas Newman)

Ambos se hallaban a los pies de aquella escalera de piedra, era pequeña y parecía que estaba bastante intacta después de haber sido testigo del paso del tiempo, las innumerables lluvias, tormentas que tuvo Royal Woods, nevadas y hasta en los momentos de clima severo, ésta permanecía lo más bien, intacta, de pie, sin ninguna consecuencias, ¿a qué se debía?.

\- Bueno, ¿listo?. Preguntó Lucy y su hermano asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Ambos ingresaron en aquel sitio, éste estaba un tanto dañado por el paso del tiempo pero, tal vez por los materiales resistentes, se mantenía de pie la estructura y en especial las paredes, a pesar de que podían apreciarse las manchas de humedad, las cuales habían corrido el papel que las cubría y el revoque que caía junto con algunas goteras en el suelo de madera y el parqué del mismo, el cual se mantenía intacto.

\- Increíble, después de tanto tiempo este sitio se mantiene de pie. Observó Lincoln con asombro.

\- Sí, incluso esta puerta es más resistente que en otras que he visto. Alegó Lucy, mientras que ingresaban y caminaban por el hall hacia el salón principal, en donde estaban todas las ventanas tapadas y no habían muchos muebles, además de que podía verse la chimenea y un montón de diarios y papeles por doquier, desparramados, algunos ya humedecidos y otros bastante duros por el paso del tiempo.

Lincoln tomó uno que yacía bajo sus pies y miró la fecha: _"11 de Septiembre del 2001: América bajo el Terror"_ , decía aquel título y con ello la foto en primer plano del Atentado a las Torres Gemelas, simplemente lo arrugó y lo tiró al cesto, era una pura mentira, un engaño para que los borregos creyeran que su país era el Paladín de la Justicia y que el resto del Mundo eran todos los villanos de la película. Inmediatamente tomó otro y de ahí se encontró pero éste tenía de fecha el 20 de Abril de 1999.

\- La "Masacre del Instituto Columbine". Dijo Lucy, mientras que veía la famosa foto de Eric Harris y Dylan Klebold en la cafetería de la escuela, armados con aquellas armas potentes, siendo grabados y quedando en la Historia por las Cámaras de Vigilancia.

\- Tal vez el Mundo sería un poco mejor si ellos existieran todavía. Se lamentó Lincoln, viendo que ellos merecían una segunda oportunidad y limpiarían el Planeta de la maldad que había allí.

\- Sí, en especial con los malditos deportistas y los elitistas ricos. Agregó Lucy.

\- ¿Tú...tienes problemas con ella? ¿Amber? ¿No es así, Lucy?. Preguntó el peli blanco a su hermana, quien sentía esa furia dentro de ella, queriendo salir y darle su merecido a esa mocosa rica, quien se la pasaba molestándola y humillándola ante la gente de la escuela.

\- Sí, no hay día en el que desearía darle su merecido, con verla sufrir en el suelo, arrastrándose como la basura que es, juro que algún día llegará. Se prometió así misma, cerrando los puños y sintiendo que su deseo se podría cumplir en cualquier momento.

\- El Mundo es cruel. Lincoln la defendió.

\- Sí, cruel y miserable. Agregó la muchacha, mientras que continuaban revisando la planta baja y de ahí se dirigían hacia la de arriba.

* * *

En aquel sitio se podía sentir que no se había utilizado por años, además de encontrarse con una de las habitaciones con la cama matrimonial, la cual era de los padres de aquel hogar que lo habitaron alguna vez, ésta estaba bastante limpia, cosa que le llamó la atención, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que tenía un plástico protector, el cual impedía que ingresara la humedad, el polvo y la lluvia al mismo.

(Oxygene, Jean Michel Jarre, Radio The Journey, GTA IV)

Aquel sitio era un Paraíso, podían repararlo ellos mismos, no necesitarían de la ayuda de Lana ni tampoco de su familia, solo de ellos mismos. Había toda una calma mientras que iban comprobando si aún había electricidad y para su sorpresa tenía todavía, tal vez la empresa no estaba enterada, pero ellos la iban a necesitar.

\- Este será nuestro Santuario, Lincoln, aquí estaremos a salvo de todos ellos, nadie nos va a separar. Prometió y vaticinó Lucy sobre aquel sitio, mientras que se dirigía con su hermano hacia las otras habitaciones.

\- Sí, pero ¿y si nos descubren?. Quiso saber el peli blanco.

\- No te preocupes, podremos salir de cualquier problema, recuerda, somos "Hermanos de la Sombra". Le prometió su hermanita, quien observaba esa bella Oscuridad que les rodeaba y protegía.

\- Tienes razón. Apoyó su hermano a ella.

Por cada parte que miraban, cada sección de aquella casa, les llamaba la atención a aquellos dos chicos, era un Santuario, un misterio, todo ello representaba el orden y el caos, como en el Antiguo Egipto, allí fuera era un desastre, la sociedad, la idiotez y la superstición por parte de una familia que no les importaba, ellos eran los "Excluidos", los "Hermanos de la Sombra", pero ¿qué importaba?.

\- Es increíble, no hay nada tan tranquilo como esta casa. Alegó Lincoln.

\- Te lo dije. Respondió Lucy, quien se sentó en una silla que había allí.

\- ¿Qué opinas? ¿Unas reparaciones y listo?. Sugirió su hermano, viendo que no necesitarían gastar mucho dinero, ya que él ahorraba lo suficiente y más cuando había empezado toda la locura de la mala suerte en su familia.

Lucy se encogió de hombros, podía ser cierto lo que decía su hermano y más, pero si no querían llamar la atención, era recomendable utilizar velas y faroles de camping para evitar que cualquier ingresara, así que ese iba a ser su refugio, su "Segundo Hogar".

\- Aquí podremos estar cuando las cosas se pongan feas, Lincoln. Mencionó Lucy.

\- No hay con qué darle, este sitio es perfecto. Finalizó el muchacho, quien ya podía sentir esa corriente tan llamativa.

Estuvieron un rato sentados en el suelo, mirando hacia el techo, el cual estaba intacto, a pesar de algunos agujeros, provocados tal vez por alguna granizada pasada pero nada, no despegaban la mirada por nada en el Mundo y más cuando se trataba del silencio que les invadía, todo un mar de calma, paz, tranquilidad, nadie parecía interesado en molestarlos. Por la mente de Lincoln pasaban tantas cosas, tantos recuerdos, en especial de Clyde y Ronnie Anne.

\- Los extrañas, ¿no?. Preguntó Lucy a su hermano.

\- Sí: Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Cristina, todos. Memorizó y dio aquellos nombres.

\- Yo solo a Clyde, era una buena persona, no puedo creer que mama y papa les hayan dicho eso a sus padres. Se lamentó la gótica.

\- Sí, lo sé, es horrible, pero...pero al menos sé que está bien. Intentó Lincoln en sentirse un poco mejor consigo mismo, después de la pelea que había tenido con su amigo, más bien la discusión en la que se había enojado con él porque sus padres no le dejaban ir a su casa cuando todos estaban de campamento.

\- ¿Cristina? ¿Sigue estando en tu clase?. Añadió Lucy otra pregunta.

\- De eso no quisiera hablar, pero te lo diré: Ella simplemente se borró después de que me pusieran en el traje de ardilla. Mencionó el peli blanco aquel incidente.

\- ¿Se fue? ¿Se cambió de clase?. Quiso saber la gótica y él asintió.

\- Por desgracia. Finalizó el peli blanco.

Hubo un momento de silencio, ¿sería incómodo? ¿sería molesto?. No se sabía, para Lincoln recordar aquellos momentos, en especial cuando perdió a Ronnie Anne y luego que Cristina se había ido para siempre de su escuela, supo que el hundimiento había sido oficial. ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto? Simplemente nada, solo podía esperar a que el Tiempo pasara y como decía la frase, de que _"sanara todas las heridas"_ pero era inútil, con el paso del mismo, las cosas se ponían más agitadas y más cuando su familia lo distanció junto con Lucy, ahora solo podían estar a la espera y mantenerse a la defensiva a todo momento.

\- ¿Qué sueños tienes, Lucy? Además de Transilvania. Preguntó Lincoln a ella.

\- Ser inmortal y estar con mis Vampiros. Respondió ella.

\- El mío fue siempre ser alguien como un superhéroe como "Ace Savvy", diseñar videojuegos y demás, pero ahora mira dónde estoy: Hundido, pero estoy seguro de que ambos recuperaremos lo que nos quitado. Juró el muchacho, mientras que su hermanita se recostaba contra su pecho y cerraba los ojos.

\- Nunca pierdas lo que amas. Le dejó ella su consejo.

\- Tienes razón, Lucy, tienes razón. Apoyó él las palabras de su hermana y finalmente decidieron dejar la casa.

* * *

Salieron de aquel domicilio y se dirigieron hacia la Casa Loud, el reloj de ellos marcó las 14:00 horas, de seguro no habría nadie allí, ya que de seguro Lynn se había llevado a las pequeñas y a las más grandes para presenciar sus prácticas en el baseball; así que ellos estarían solos hasta que volvieran.

\- _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué otra vez siento esa extraña sensación cuando estoy con Lucy?"_. Se volvió a preguntar Lincoln sobre aquella emoción que sentía de nuevo.

* * *

 **Este capítulo ha sido un poco corto pero lo es porque se muestra la tranquilidad al hallar un nuevo refugio, otra agradeciendo a los fans que me han dado buenas ideas para esta historia :). Ahora que Lincoln y Lucy tienen un "Segundo Hogar", la relación se hace más fuerte y con ello también están las represalias de sus hermanas y familia, no se crean que ésto les saldrá gratis a los dos chicos, por desgracia también sufrirán las consecuencias enemigas.**

 **Tengamos por seguro que en el capítulo que viene, las cosas se irán poniendo feas, solo eso diré :3.**

 *** jackson-draggnel: Finalmente decidí que aparecieran los héroes en esta historia, además de que para el final, el cual falta mucho, tengo pensado algo muy especial :).**

 *** Tomoya Scarlet hakurei: Mujajajajajaja, me gusta traumar a la gente, no seré un Banghg, pero con el suspenso puedo hacerlos temer :D.**

 *** El Caballero de las antorchas: P** **or desgracia es triste tener que mentirle a alguien, en especial a una persona mayor para no hacerla sufrir :(, pero ten Fe que todo saldrá a la luz :3.**

 **Pero bueno, Camaradas, es hora de publicar este capítulo :3. Les deseo a todos una buena semana y por ahí me tome un descanso con esta historia, pero no tan largo, chicos, solo por unos días, es para darle un respiro y de ahí regresar nuevamente :). No es un "Hiatus", es solo hasta después del 8 de Junio, así que a partir de la semana que viene no saldrán capítulos nuevos hasta el 9 de Junio, solo por esa semanita, nada más :). Es por la prueba que tengo hacia ese día, un último repaso antes de darla :). Además necesito dejar descansar mi cabeza, porque sino se me agotan las ideas.**

 **Así que bueno, Camaradas, hoy y esta semana saldrá una nueva tanda de capítulos :3. Así que cuídense y que tengan un buen día Martes para todos ustedes :D.**


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19: Represalias Mientras que Lincoln y Lucy se hallaban afuera, visitando al Abuelo Loud en el Hospital, Lynn se había metido en el cuarto del primero, buscando algo para poder vengarse de la gótica, destruir lo más preciado y allí estaba ese peluche, ese conejo con el cual Lincoln no pensaba soltarse jamás, su nombre era Bun-Bun y con una gran suma de odio, la castaña lo decapitó, le arrancó la cabeza y lo arrojó al piso, mientras que destruía y derribaba todo como si fuera un tornado que azotaba una pequeña ciudad.

\- ¡LINCOLN, MALDITO, MALDITO!. Gritaba ella con furia, para luego encontrar el diario de Lucy y con aquel objeto ella se lo llevó consigo, pensaba humillarla más a fondo, deseaba hacerla sufrir aunque no lo sintiera.

* * *

Traición, engaño, mentiras, eso era lo que describía a Lynn, quien había salido con el diario de su hermana y con ello partió hacia las calles, había sido testigo de las veces en que Lucy se peleaba con Amber García, la cual era la chica rica de la Ciudad de Royal Woods, una elitista, una malcriada, una mentirosa que simplemente le gustaba vengarse de todos, hacerles daño y que fueran sus "Siervos", sus "Sirvientes", siempre con ese tono de maldad, igual a Lola. Para eso sabía adónde ir y en donde se vengaría por todo lo que su hermana gótica le había hecho.

\- ¿Eres Amber García?. Preguntó a la chica castaña, la cual estaba saliendo del Club Campestre con su familia.

\- Sí, ¿y tú...?. Iba a decir ella, pero simplemente recibió un paquete para ella con una sorpresa, al quitarle el papel, se quedó sorprendida de tener el diario de Lucy junto con sus poemas.

\- Ya sabes qué hacer. Respondió Lynn, quien se retiró inmediatamente de allí y volvió a su casa.

Para Amber, ahora tenía un arma para atacar a la gótica, le haría pagar caro por todo el daño sufrido y más por atreverse a desafiarla en la escuela.

* * *

Pobres almas las de Lincoln y Lucy cuando estaban volviendo después de encontrar su "Segundo Hogar", no sabían lo que les deparaba el destino cuando llegaran a su casa. Pronto, arribaron a la misma y se encontraron con una extraña calma, para Lucy le llamaba la atención que Lynn llegara tan temprano y más cuando se la pasaba después de clases entrenando.

\- _"¿Por qué se la ve tan tranquila?"_. Quería saber Lincoln, mientras que subían las escaleras una extraña punzada de dolor le invadió y salió corriendo para su habitación.

\- ¡Lincoln, espera!. Pidió Lucy, pero justo cuando estaba abriendo la puerta, el joven se quedó helado, ya que toda su habitación estaba destrozada, sus figuras de acción tiradas en el piso, sus cómics desordenados y lo más doloroso de todo, su conejto de peluche estaba con la cabeza arrancada.

\- ¡Bun-Bun, ¿qué te hicieron?! ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?! ¡¿QUIÉN?!. Se preguntó, mientras que la rabia le invadía y caían lágrimas de dolor por el daño sufrido.

\- Lincoln...¡Lincoln, lo siento, lo siento mucho!. Llegó Lucy, quien lo abrazó con fuerza y él lloraba en el regazo de su hermana, descargando todo el dolor.

\- ¡Lynn! ¡Fue Lynn, juro que me las pagará, lo juro!. Prometió vengarse de ese ruin atentado, la iba a hacer sufrir al extremo, aunque la lastimara, simplemente ella tenía que pagar las consecuencias de sus actos.

\- Tranquilo, ¿puedes reparar a Bun-Bun? ¿Tienes algo más roto?. Le tranquilizó la gótica, quien le preguntaba todo para que se estabilizaran las cosas.

\- Sí, se puede, solo necesito aguja e hilo, pero no tengo nada más roto. Respondió el peli blanco, pero en ese momento, otra vez volvió la tensión, ya que Lucy se agachó, porque debajo de la cama de Lincoln dejaba su diario junto con su libreta de poemas, al encontrar la caja vacía, ella entró en furia.

\- ¡Voy a matarla! ¡VOY A MATARLA!. Juró ella, pero en aquel momento apareció Abel, quien se materializó hacia los dos chicos.

\- Deja que yo me encargue. Pidió el peli negro, mientras que sonreía malvadamente y partía para poner las cosas en orden.

* * *

Para ambos era un atentado contra sus objetos personales, Lincoln deseaba hacerle daño a su hermana deportista, esto no iba a quedarse así, impune, que ella se saliera con la suya igual que cuando fue el asunto de la mala suerte, tenía que destruir ahora lo que ella amaba y sabía lo que era: Esos trofeos, en especial el que había ganado durante la exclusión de su hermano, lo odiaba, odiaba ese maldito premio, parecía que se burlaba, que se reía de él, diciéndole _"yo soy el nuevo hijo de esta familia, tú solo eres basura. Mejor date por vencido y llora"_. Lincoln ansiaba tener un hacha o un palo y destruirlo, hacerlo pedazos y hasta prenderlo fuego, se vengaría por lo que Lynn le había hecho.

No quiso perder más tiempo, así que salió corriendo para la cocina, donde agarró aguja e hilo para Bun-Bun, mientras que Lucy salía corriendo, sabía bien que Lynn le entregaría su diario y la libreta a Amber, la conocía bien a esa niña rica y también reconocía dónde encontrarla, así que fue con Abel para recuperar lo que era suyo. Mientras que Lucy había salido con el Caballero de Géminis, el peli blanco puso manos a la obra y comenzó a coser a Bun-Bun, por suerte no había perdido nada de relleno y solo era un pequeño incidente, pero con lo que Lynn le había hecho era un acto imperdonable, él jamás había tocado, dañado o destruido sus trofeos, pero ella había violado su territorio, así que él le iba a pagar con la misma moneda.

Y allí estaba, pegada al marco de la puerta, ¿cómo podía tener la osadía de aparecer y caminar tan impune?.

\- ¿Así que alguien entró en tu habitación y dañó a Bun-Bun?. Preguntó ella, quien se hacía la inocente, que no había tenido nada que ver.

\- Vete, Lynn, no quiero ni verte. Ordenó Lincoln, quien terminó de coser la cabeza de Bun-Bun, para luego depositarlo en su cama.

\- ¿Qué? Yo no fui, simplemente pasaba por aquí. Alegó ella en su defensa.

\- ¿Acaso eres idiota o retrasada?. Preguntó el peli blanco, mirándola con furia.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!. Respondió la castaña con otra pregunta.

\- ¡Lo que hiciste, ¿te piensas que yo soy el idiota?! ¡Fuiste tú quien entró aquí, rompiste a Bun-Bun y le entregaste el diario de Lucy y su libreta de poemas a Amber! ¡Eres una maldita, una puta, una hija de puta, eso es lo que eres!. Señaló Lincoln, furioso, mientras que Lynn se le lanzaba encima.

\- ¡Tú eres el Cáncer de esta familia, por tu culpa estamos divididos, no sé cómo mama pudo tenerte, tendría que haberte abortado!. Gritó ella, quien comenzaba a golpearlo, pero él le redobló y se la sacó de encima, para después agarrarla del cuello y comenzar a asfixiarla.

\- ¡TÚ NO ERES MI HERMANA, ERES UNA PERRA, UNA PUTA MALPARIDA, MIRA LO QUE TÚ NOS HAS HECHO, TÚ NOS SEPARASTE A TODOS! ¡¿QUÉ DEBERÍA HACER AHORA?! ¡¿MATARTE O DEJARTE UNA CICATRIZ?!. Estalló de la furia el joven, mientras que Lynn, por primera sentía un gran miedo en su interior, ya que el aire comenzaba a escasear.

* * *

Por alguna extraña razón, el joven la soltó, no sin antes arrojarla fuera de su habitación y dejándole la advertencia de que la próxima no iba a ser piadoso, él iba a terminar con su vida, si así lo deseaba.

\- Lynn, ¿estás bien?. Preguntó Lola, quien la vio con unas marcas en el cuello.

\- No te preocupes, solo tuve una pelea con alguien, nada más. No le digas a nadie. Pidió la castaña, mientras que se dirigía hacia el baño para tapar aquellas marcas de las manos de Lincoln que tenía encima.

* * *

Lisa había oído todo pero no quería meterse, aún estaba bastante consternada y asustada por lo ocurrido con aquella "Armadura Invisible", la cual le había dado esa advertencia y para eso debía verificar muy bien los vídeos que tenía Luan en sus Cámaras, ya que la genio solo tenia las suyas pero en otras partes de la casa y eran muy pequeñas.

\- Lisa, llevas horas con eso, ¿acaso no has oído que el Tiempo vuela y debes descansar? Jajaja, ¿entiendes?. Se mostró la comediante preocupada por su hermana, para luego lanzar un chiste y reírse del mismo, cosa que a la castaña ni le importó por nada en el Mundo.

\- No me importa lo que hayas dicho, Luan, yo necesito averiguar bien sobre la Armadura. Respondió ella secamente y de ahí se enfocó en su trabajo.

\- ¿Para qué? De seguro estabas cansada y viste una alucinación, ya, olvídalo. Aconsejó Luan, quien simplemente se ganaba la mirada severa de su hermana.

\- Ni pienso oírlo. Se negó ella a escucharla y de ahí prosiguió con su investigación.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las puertas del Club Campestre, Lucy se había enfrentado contra Amber, a quien le había quitado su diario y el cuaderno de poesías, dejando a la niña rica totalmente humillada y furiosa, además de que no había podido leer todo el objeto que tenía pero una cosa era segura: Con su celular había tomado fotos y cuando llegara la mitad de semana, las publicaría en la escuela para humillarla.

\- ¿Estás segura, Amber?. Preguntó Jennifer, al ver que su amiga estaba dispuesta a todo.

\- Tú tranquila, esa gótica no se saldrá con la suya. Juró Amber, mientras que sonreía, ya que tenía un muy buen material para hacerle la vida imposible a Lucy.

* * *

La vuelta de la gótica a su casa con el libro de poesías y el diario suyo fue bastante sorpresiva verla a la chica totalmente roja de la furia, mientras que corría por las escaleras hacia la planta alta, donde allí se encerró con Lincoln y quedó rendida en el piso. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, mientras que sentía toda una gran presión en su cuerpo, como si estuviera siendo aplastada, como si la propia presión del aire intentara sacarle el corazón de un solo golpe, podía sentir todas las palpitaciones y la emoción que se aceleraba cada vez más, era como un auto que iba en aumento de velocidad y no pensaba detenerse, además de adquirir más potencia cuando iba cuesta abajo.

Lincoln saltó para verla, había terminado de acomodar la habitación y reparar a Bun-Bun y cuando vio a Lucy que había vuelto toda agitada, inmediatamente la recostó en su cama.

\- ¿Lucy? ¿Estás bien?. Preguntó el joven.

\- Lynn...fue...fue...Lynn. Dijo ella, tartamudeando, intentando completar su frase pero le costaba por todo lo que estaba sufriendo en aquel momento.

\- ¡¿Lynn te hizo esto?! ¡¿Qué te hizo?!. Preguntó el peli blanco, furioso porque ya había tenido su altercado con la deportista, a la que casi ahogaba pero le "perdonó" la vida.

\- Ella tomó mi diario y mi cuaderno de poesías para dárselos a Amber. Le contó ella todo lo ocurrido y el muchacho sintió una gran furia, parecía una olla a presión la cual estaba por mandar a volar a la tapa que la protegía.

\- ¡Lynn! ¡Juro que la haré sufrir, debí haberla matado!. Gritó con rabia el albino, mientras que abrazaba con fuerza a su hermanita y ella se fue calmando.

La habitación fue quedando en silencio y ambos hermanos se quedaron abrazados el uno con el otro, no pensaban soltarse, Abel los observaba tranquilo, con una sonrisa normal, por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, se lo veía bastante relajado.

\- Lincoln. Le llamó Lucy.

\- ¿Sí?. Preguntó su hermano y en aquel momento, para su sorpresa como para el Caballero de Géminis, los labios de ambos, tanto los de Lincoln como los de Lucy, se unieron bajo un tierno beso que duró el tiempo suficiente.

Se estaban besando, su primer beso, ¿cómo? ¿cómo era posible?, eso era incesto, estaba prohibido, si los llegaban a descubrir, ambos estarían complicados ya que los separarían y mandarían a diversas partes del Mundo, alejados para siempre y sin posibilidad de contactarse. Abel sonreía, le gustaba verlo, tenía una extraña sensación sobre el futuro de aquel chico ¿y...y sí se convertía en el nuevo Hades para el Futuro? No sería raro, un alma tan pura como la de él y su hermana sería la Comandante en Jefe del Ejército del Emperador, las 108 Estrellas Malignas que lucharían bajo su bandera e Imperio.

\- _"Jejeje, Caín, idiota, pensabas que iba a fracasar, veo que los imbéciles de los Dioses y tú han fallado. Este chico tiene madera, será el nuevo Hades y yo seré testigo de ello"._ Río el peli negro, burlándose de su hermano gemelo y del Olimpo, disfrutando cada día su libertad fuera de esa estúpida prisión y con ello, el comienzo de una nueva esperanza para sus proyectos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Mansión García, Amber había terminado de conseguir las copias que había fotografiado de las páginas del diario de Lucy y su cuaderno de poesías, sabía que debía esperar un tiempo, hasta mitad de la semana para volver a la escuela por lo ocurrido con la inundación, así que cuando el Director Huggins avisara a todos los estudiantes de reanudar las clases, ahí comenzaría su fase de venganza contra Lucy.

* * *

Y a su vez, en la Casa de la Familia McBride, el Doctor López, médico familiar, se hallaba viendo cómo iba la evolución del mejor amigo de Lincoln tras sufrir una gastroenteritis por consumir una comida que no había sido preparada bien en un restaurante.

\- Bien, bien, Clyde, has mejorado bastante, ya tu tono natural ha vuelto. Observó el médico aquel progreso en el muchacho.

\- Genial, muchas gracias, Doctor López ¿y ya puedo volver a la escuela?. Preguntó emocionado por volver a ver a su amigo y hablar con él.

\- Jeje, tranquilo, tranquilo, hijo, aún no, debes esperar una semana más, porque aún quedan los mareos, así que descansa una semana más y ahí ya estarás listo para el regreso. Le detuvo al joven, quien tuvo que volver a acostarse por orden del médico, quien le dejaba un medicamento para que tomara por toda esa semana y era para matar los restos de la gastroenteritis que vagaba por su organismo.

\- Hablaré con tus padres, cuídate, Clyde y suerte. Le dijo el Doctor López, quien se retiró de la habitación para hablar con el matrimonio.

\- Muchas gracias, Doctor López, cuídese usted también y muchas gracias. Agradeció Clyde y el médico cerró la puerta.

* * *

Volviendo a la Casa Loud, tanto Lincoln como Lucy se seguía besando sin ningún problema, era raro, ellos eran menores de edad, no podían hacer eso, temía lo que llegara a pasar en el Futuro, temía por su hermanita y por él mismo, pero a su vez ¿cuál era el problema?, sí deseaban estar juntos, ¿por qué impedirlo? ¿cuál era el problema?.

\- _"¿Qué estamos haciendo? Esto...esto es...algo prohibido, pero...no puedo...no puedo separarme de ella. Lucy es tan fría pero su corazón es tan cálido, ella fue la única que se preocupó por mí cuando esto empezó"._ Pensó Lincoln, mientras que no sacaba los ojos de encima de los de su hermana.

\- _"El Mundo nos podrá tildar de locos, pero él y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos para siempre. A la mierda nuestros padres, Lori, Luan, Luna, Lynn, Lola, Lana, Lisa, menos Lily y Leni, el resto que se vaya al Infierno. Yo estaré con Lincoln y seremos felices"._ Se prometió Lucy así mismo y para el chico, continuando todavía con el beso, el cual se alargó un buen rato.

* * *

 **Wow, qué capítulo y con ello se inicia el Loudcest. Pido perdón por la demora, pero estaba esperando el momento, la chispa que encendiera el polvorín y diera por comenzado ésto y lo tenemos presente: Las represalias por parte de Lynn, la cual dañó lo más importante para Lincoln y Lucy, ahhh, pero no se crean que esto termina ahí, ella, como el resto de sus hermanas y familia, al igual que Amber, han llamado a las puertas del Infierno y la furia está por desatarse :3. Créanme, no hay vuelta atrás ya :3.**

 **Y bueno, ahora que también se están viniendo momentos más oscuros, vengo a informarles que en el capítulo que viene veremos más adelante la venganza de Amber y el desencadenante final, el cual...jejeje, no se los pienso decir, no les voy a arruinar la sorpresa y el suspenso :3.**

 *** jackson-draggnel: Pido perdón por haberme demorado tanto con el Loudcest, muchos lo estaban esperando, pero me gusta mantener primero una relación de hermanos y luego lanzarme hacia el siguiente nivel, uno debe tener todo bajo su control y estabilizarlo. Luego puede pasar a la nueva escena :3 pero aquí la tenemos, el tan ansiado Loudcest que todos andaban esperando :D. Y mira, esta historia duraré un poco, tal vez hasta Julio-Agosto.**

 *** Pirata: Jejeje, por supuesto, lo de la inundación de la escuela es un homenaje a la película "Donnie Darko", pero mira que las órdenes de Abel van a continuar y en el capítulo que viene se viene algo muy pero muy grande :D.**

 *** Coven: Mmmm, es cierto, podría poner esa idea que me estás mostrando, de que Lucy muestre sus ojos :3. Gracias, la pondré.**

 *** El Caballero de las antorchas: La psicología es importante aquí, porque las cosas se siguen poniendo feas: Imagínate la furia de Lucy al ver que Amber piensa humillarla, eso es señal para que Abel intervenga y le ordene que cause un gran estrago. Y voy a tomar lo que me dijiste sobre lo de que Lincoln se lance contra Clyde, es otro personaje que me gusta pero con el capítulo "La Casa Verde", tengo que admitirlo que fue un idiota con hacer ese estúpido torneo en la casa de Lincoln mientras que tenía que mantener todo bajo control para bajar los niveles de contaminación. Y la verdad tengo un buen sitio donde él pueda atacar bajo el poder de Abel. Mucho más tarde, cuando se enfrenten a su familia, tengo pensado sacar la "Artillería Pesada" de la Casa de Géminis, pero no se los diré, van a tener que esperar hasta que lleguemos al final de esta historia.**

 *** imperialwar1234: Lamento la demora por el Loudcest pero aquí aparece :). Necesitaba primero la "chispa" que lo encendiera.**

 *** Tomoya Scarlet hakurei: Sí, tomé la idea que me habías mandado :3 y la verdad no sería mala idea que el Abuelo Albert le diera una golpiza al Señor Lynn y le dijera que nunca más se le ocurra hacerle algo así a su nieto, porque la próxima lo mandaría a Emergencias XD. Cuídate, Camarada :D.**

 **Así que bueno, Camaradas, cuídense y que tengan un buen día Martes :3. Nos vemos y hoy saldrá el 20 y posiblemente el 21 también de capítulos :D.**


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20: Consecuencias y bajo órdenes II Lo ocurrido aquel día Viernes había sido uno de los momentos más tensos para los Loud, Lynn había sido estrangulada por Lincoln, quien había descubierto a su pobre Bun-Bun roto por culpa de ella; así que envuelto en furia decidió darle un merecido susto, apenas sacándole el aire pero dejándole unas marcas que tuvo que oculta con una crema que usaba Lola para la piel. Bun-Bun había logrado sobrevivir y tras ser reparado por el peli blanco, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, pero para su lado, ya que Lucy había recibido otro golpe y éste había sido que su hermana deportista le había entregado el diario que tenía junto con su cuaderno de poemas hacia su peor enemiga: Amber García.

Ayudada por Abel, la gótica recuperó lo suyo pero sin saber que la chica rubia de Royal Woods tenía varias fotos en su celular y en la cual planeaba ponerlas en las paredes de la escuela cuando volvieran después de ese pequeño "feriado", el cual se debía a las reparaciones en la tubería principal de la institución y con ello iniciar la investigación sobre aquel acto de vandalismo en la escuela y en especial contra la estatua de las "Ardillas de Royal Woods".

Y con aquella semana que se pasó volando, recién se pudo volver a clases un día Miércoles, fecha en la cual la tubería principal estaba reparada, la inundación detenida, el Director Huggins había ordenado una investigación al respecto, ya que deseaba atrapar al culpable o al grupo que saboteó el sistema de agua de la escuela. Por su parte, Lincoln y Lucy habían regresado a sus respectivas clases, encontrándose el primero con sus amigos Liam, Rayos Oxidados y Zach, mientras que la segunda se encontraba con Haiku.

* * *

\- Me alegra mucho volver a verlos, chicos. Les dijo el peli blanco a sus compañeros, quienes lo veían portar esa gabardina negra y esas ropas del mismo color todavía.

\- Igualmente, Lincoln, esta semana fue bastante aburrida, encima con los exámenes, Dios, que pesado es cuando está por llegar el Verano y uno debe estar matándose en el estudio, no sé cómo Zach lo lleva tan tranquilo. Alegó Rayos Oxidados, el cual estaba bastante cansado y molesto por tanto estudio.

\- Si dejaras de andar todo el tiempo en bicicleta y le dieras unas horas a tus estudios, tal vez no te estarías quejando porque no has completado la mitad de lo que hemos visto hasta ahora. Le criticó el pelirrojo de lentes al hermano de Rocky, el cual apoyó su cabeza contra la mesa y se quedó dormido.

\- _Despiértenme cuando empiece la clase._ Pidió el muchacho, quien cerró los ojos y procedió a darse una pequeña siesta.

\- ¿Le digo que ya está por llegar la Señorita Johnson?. Preguntó Liam, quien miraba su reloj y éste marcaba 8:20 AM, solo tenía diez minutos Rayos Oxidados para dormir.

\- Sí, despiértalo para esa hora. Sugirió Lincoln, quien se recostó en su silla hacia atrás y cruzó sus manos por la nuca.

* * *

Por su parte, faltando tan solo 5 minutos para el comienzo de las clases, Lucy se hallaba con Haiku conversando en su salón, cuando en aquel momento, entró una de las amigas de Amber, la cual hablaba con las demás de su círculo sobre una "misteriosa" aparición de fotocopias pegadas en las paredes de la escuela.

\- Oh, ¿qué tal, Rarita? ¿Cómo va el romance con tu amado Edwin?. Preguntó una de las chicas, cuyo nombre era Beth Annabelle.

\- ¿De qué hablas?. Preguntó Lucy, quien no le daba importancia a la burla que estaba a su alrededor.

\- Beth, ella ni lo sabe, pero sus historias y romances con Vampiros y hasta ¿con tu hermano?. Dios, ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza?. Añadió otra de las chicas, la cual arrojó la bomba final sobre la gótica, quien se levantó, horrorizada de lo que había oído y se lanzó a toda carrera hacia el pasillo, sacándose de encima a Beth y sus amigas, las cuales se cayeron al piso.

* * *

Lucy sintió que algo no había salido bien el día en el que Lynn había tomado sus cosas, temía lo peor, ¿y si se lo había dado a Amber para que la humillara de la peor manera?. El secreto de aquel amor que sentía hacia Lincoln era muy grande y la pobre no podía aguantar semejante ataque contra su privacidad.

\- _Abel, por favor, ¿dónde estás? Te necesito._ Pidió la ayuda del Caballero Dorado del Siglo XVIII, el cual no apareció, debía estar ocupado y cuando giró hacia el pasillo central, se encontró con toda una marea de risas y burlas, en la cual estaban todas las fotocopias donde se expresaban sus sentimientos, emociones y amor hacia lo que ella amaba y a Lincoln, causando toda la desaprobación de los chicos y además de que se mataran de la risa.

\- ¡Oigan, miren, es la "Rarita"!. Señaló uno de los chicos, el cual no paraba de reírse.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa, Lucy?! ¡¿Te enamoraste de otro?! ¡¿Fue tu hermano?!. Preguntó una de las chicas, hundiendo a la pobre bajo una terrible tristeza.

(Do something now, OST 05 del "Fahrenheit")

Lucy cayó de rodillas ante todas esas burlas, desprecios, risas malvadas, eran todas como dagas y cuchillos que se incrustaban en su piel, parecían también los dientes de un tiburón cuando atacaba a una persona en el mar. De ahí, con su cabeza totalmente llena de emociones, sentimientos y odios, los cuales chocaban los unos contra los otros, allí la vio, observó a la culpable de todo: Amber García estaba llevando aquellas fotocopias en sus manos, repartiéndolas y disfrutando de todo ese show levantado para hacerle la vida imposible a Lucy, quien seguía inmovilizada, detenida en el tiempo, mientras que su rival disfrutaba de todo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Loud? ¿Acaso te dejaron tus amores? Jajaja, por cierto, ni se te ocurra agarrarte conmigo en una pelea, ya que fue tu querida hermana Lynn, la deportista de esa familia de locos que te hizo esto, yo solo recibí tus dos pertenencias para vengarme, la que está detrás de todo es ella, no yo. Además, si intentas atacarme, mi familia presentará cargos y hasta pudo hacer que despidan a tus padres del trabajo. Le advirtió Amber, utilizando esas cartas de invulnerabilidad.

Lucy seguía quieta, inmovilizada, aún continuaba esa "oleada" de desprecio hacia ella y aquella chica rica se mostraba totalmente libre de culpa, llena de orgullo y el de haber nacido en lo alto de la pirámide social. En aquellos momentos, sintió ese frío de muerte que la rodeaba y abrazaba, para luego ver a cierto Caballero Dorado de la Casa de Géminis a su lado.

\- _¿Vas a dejar que ella se salga con la suya?_. Preguntó Abel, quien le estaba animando a Lucy a levantarse.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Vamos, idiota, responde!. Ordenó Amber de que respondiera.

\- _No te preocupes, Lucy, yo te daré un poco de mi ayuda._ Sentenció el peli negro, mientras que en aquel momento, la gótica sintió una extraña fuerza recorrer su cuerpo y acto seguido cerró el puño y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a Amber, justo en la nariz, la cual pudo sentirse como caían las gotas al piso, empapando el sitio y ella, tras caer al piso, llevó sus manos hasta aquella zona y tenía toda una "marea" roja bajando por allí.

(Galactian War, OST 01 de Saint Seiya)

Amber se quedó pálida al ver su propia sangre, Lucy permanecía de pie, las risas y desprecios se habían helado y en aquel momento, todos entraron en una especie de pánico y tiraron las fotocopias, las cuales fueron capturadas por la peli negra, además de las que estaban en las paredes, mientras que el caos se desataba.

\- Jaja, muchas gracias, Abel. Agradeció la chica al Caballero.

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué me hiciste?! ¡¿Con quién hablas, loca?!. Ordenó Amber de que respondiera a sus preguntas, pero eso llevó a que Lucy le diera otra golpiza, esta vez en el estómago, dejándola sin aire.

\- Qué te importa. Respondió ella y se fue directo a su clase, sabía bien que ya estarían yendo a buscarla para citarla a la Oficina de Huggins.

\- _Jajaja, lo has hecho muy bien, pequeña, te felicito._ Mostró Abel sus respetos hacia la muchacha, quien volvió a su salón.

\- No fue nada, de esto me haré cargo de destruirlo yo misma. Juró Lucy, mientras que la clase empezaba como si nada malo hubiera pasado.

* * *

No le importó el haberle dado una paliza a Amber, el haber roto la nariz de esa mocosa, se lo había buscado y lo más importante, no tenía por qué meterse en su vida, pero ahora que sabía que había sido Lynn, Lucy sentía una gran furia, casi igual al paso de un huracán, en donde solo deseaba hacer sufrir a su hermana deportista y eso iba a llegar con la ayuda de Lincoln y Abel.

La clase había empezado para ella, se mantenía todo en orden pero no había momento en el que se volteara para ver hacia la puerta, sabía bien que esa maldita de Amber iba a ir con Huggins y la mandarían a Dirección, lo podía sentir, era como la presencia enemiga en el campo de batalla y pasó, por desgracia ocurrió, ya que en aquel momento vieron llegar a Wilbur, el cual tocó a la puerta.

\- Señor Huggins, ¿qué ocurre? ¿pasó algo?. Preguntó la maestra de Lucy.

\- Le pido disculpas, Señorita Houston, pero necesito hablar con Lucy Loud en mi Oficina. Pidió disculpas el hombre y la chica tuvo que levantarse para ir con él hasta su oficina.

\- Lucy, ¿pasó algo? ¿Estás bien?. Preguntó su maestra, la cual nunca había visto a la gótica ir a la Dirección.

La chica no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó callada.

* * *

Como aquella vez en la que Lincoln había estado en su Oficina, Lucy sintió que aquel sitio no era aterrador como lo pintaban sus compañeros, lo era para los problemáticos, los que causaban siempre problemas, pero conocía muy bien la disciplina de aquel hombre, la severidad y el orden ante la gente que no obedecía las reglas. Wilbur se sentó en su silla y miró a la chica, ¿otra Loud que pasaba por su Oficina?. Esta era la segunda vez que ocurría algo así, primero Lincoln, ahora ella, fue entonces que decidió romper el silencio para hablar con la muchacha.

\- Lucy Loud, me llama la atención lo ocurrido el día de hoy: Golpeaste a una de tus compañeras dos veces, Amber García, ahora está internada en la enfermería con hemorragia, ¿se puede saber qué pasó?. Quiso saber el hombre de cabellos grises ante lo que había pasado.

\- Ella se lo buscó, me humilló. Respondió secamente.

\- Explícame. Pidió Wilbur, quien se cruzó de brazos para oírla muy bien.

\- De hecho todo empezó el Viernes, cuando volvía con mi hermano Lincoln del Hospital tras visitar a mi abuelo, cuando volvimos a la habitación de mi hermano, nos encontramos que alguien, o sea Lynn, se metió rompió el peluche de Lincoln y le dio mi diario y mi cuaderno de poesías a Amber, la cual recuperé ese mismo día pero ella, de alguna manera y obvio con un celular le tomó fotos y sacó fotocopias, repartiéndolas por toda la escuela. Le contó toda la historia de lo ocurrido.

Los ojos de Wilbur se abrieron como platos, ¿Lynn Loud? ¿La deportista, ella era la responsable de lo ocurrido?. Sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer, pero no podía dejar este incidente, ya con lo de Chandler y Lincoln la otra vez marcó un quiebre en la calma de la escuela, así que con ella debía aplicar un castigo.

\- Bueno, Lucy, estoy sorprendido por lo ocurrido en tu historia, pero...pero no puedo dejar que ésto quede así. Voy a tener que pedirte que vayas a sesiones con el Doctor Michael Clinton, igual que tu hermano, los Viernes, por dos meses. Impuso ese castigo, no era fuerte, pero si una última advertencia para cualquiera de los Loud que trataran de alterar el orden en la escuela.

\- Suspiro. Se resignó ella, mientras que tomaba el papel.

\- Espera, podemos tratar una sesión aquí. [Le detuvo y sacó una carpeta de su escritorio] Antes de ser Director, también fui psiquiatra, por favor, recuéstate. Contó sobre su Pasado y de ahí Lucy se sentó en un clásico sillón de terapia, en el cual ella se quedó de brazos cruzados.

(Burn It to the ground, OST de "Donnie Darko")

Inmediatamente comenzó la terapia, en donde Wilbur tenía una libreta y birome con la cual tomaría notas a todo lo que ella fuera a contarle, quería que se sacara lo que le molestaba en su interior, esa piedra, ese insecto tan terrible que causaba molestias y furia.

\- Bueno, ¿por dónde quieres comenzar?. Preguntó el peli gris.

\- Mi familia. Dijo ella, mientras que él escribía en su libreta.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ella?. Y me han contado los amigos de Lincoln lo ocurrido con él y contigo por lo de la "buena suerte", la verdad y pidiendo disculpas, hay que ser un descerebrado para hacer algo así. Pidió disculpas Wilbur, el cual no quería causar furia en la joven.

\- No, no tiene por qué preocuparse. [Le calmó Lucy y ella prosiguió] Con mi familia, por lo que nos hicieron a Lincoln y a mí, me gustaría verlos arder en el Fuego, en el Fuego de Hades, bajo su mirada, esos ojos, Señor Huggins, esos ojos que son como mirar una laguna no tener fin. Respondió Lucy y le deseó eso a sus familiares.

¿Cómo podía describir la apariencia de un Dios si no lo podía ver?.

\- Hace poco, Lincoln y yo nos hicimos amigo de alguien. Pasó a algo más "tranquilo".

\- ¿Cómo se llama?. Quiso saber el nombre de aquella "persona".

\- Abel. Respondió la gótica, quien podía ver al Caballero Dorado estar a su lado, de pie y pasando su mano por los cabellos de ella.

\- ¿Abel? ¿Cómo el del "Génesis"?. Señaló Wilbur aquella referencia en la Sagrada Biblia.

\- No, ese no, él...él viene de otro lado. Le corrigió Lucy.

\- ¿De dónde?. Siguió con ese interrogatorio el peli gris.

\- No es de aquí ni tampoco de este Tiempo. Él viene de Atenas, Grecia, del Siglo XVIII. Al oír esa parte, Huggins sintió que su corazón se le detenía pero debía seguir con la terapia.

\- ¿Cómo es? Para conocerlo mejor. Pidió sobre su apariencia.

\- Es alto, de cabellos negros y lo mismo sus ojos, porta una Armadura Dorada, la de Géminis con un Casco y Máscara, en la cual hay dos lados de la Naturaleza Humana. Dio ella los "datos" sobre Abel y Wilbur lo dibujó en su libreta por un momento hasta tener un boceto del personaje.

\- ¿Es éste?. Preguntó por aquel joven y Lucy asintió, lo mismo Abel.

\- Abel de Géminis está de acuerdo. Respondió la gótica.

El peli gris, tras ver a ese personaje en su libreta, se quedó congelado, quería ayudarla ¿y si estaba bajo la influencia de algún trastorno? ¿Qué pasaría al respecto?. No quería que nada malo pasara en su escuela, pero su Juramento de no revelar ninguna información le impedía decírselo a la Familia Loud.

\- ¿Cómo te ves en el Futuro?. Quiso saber, para ir terminando con la sesión.

\- Algún día Lincoln y yo seremos los verdaderos héroes, aunque tengamos que matar a nuestros padres y a las malditas de mis hermanas, juro que seremos Estrellas Celestiales, ¡no! Él será alguien más grande que cualquier Dios, incluso yo seré su Lugarteniente, su Comandante. Dio a conocer lo que podría ser en un Futuro para ambos el estar juntos para siempre.

* * *

Poco después, Wilbur dio por finalizada la sesión y cuando Lucy se fue, ahora que debía asistir con su hermano a la de los Viernes, el Director sintió una punzada de terror por lo que le había contado la gótica sobre Abel y ya con mirar el boceto en su libreta le causaba pánico.

\- _"Estoy seguro de que Clinton podrá ayudarlos"_. Depositó todas sus esperanzas en el mencionado psicólogo y de ahí veía que el reloj marcaban las 11 de la mañana, el inicio de la hora del almuerzo.

* * *

(Sigan escuchando Burn It to the Ground, OST de "Donnie Darko")

Lucy, después de que terminaron las clases, se sentó en una banca que daba afuera del edificio, se quedó pensativa, quería esperar a que Lincoln volviera y con ello deseaba poder sacarse de encima ese mal sabor de boca que había tenido que soportar por culpa de Amber, agradeció al Director Huggins de haberla ayudado, pero aún así sentía furia, sentimientos de odio y más que nada una sed de venganza contra la chica rica de la escuela, la cual justó salía, acompañada por sus padres, los cuales estaban muy serios y miraron mal a la gótica.

\- ¡Salvaje, bestia!. Le gritó la madre de la niña rica a la chica de cabellos.

\- _¿Quieres que les dé su merecido?_. Preguntó Abel, el cual reapareció y veía alejarse a la Familia García en un coche particular.

\- No. Respondió Lucy muy fría.

\- _No te preocupes, dentro de poco comenzará la diversión._ Le prometió el Caballero de Géminis, quien desapareció nuevamente y de ahí venía Lincoln.

\- Lucy, ¿estás bien?. Preguntó su hermano, quien se sentó a su lado y ella simplemente rompió en llano, abrazándolo con fuerza al joven, quien no la soltaba por nada en el Mundo.

El peli blanco cerró los ojos.

\- Shh, tranquila, todo está bien, tranquila, yo estoy aquí. Le decía esas tiernas palabras y Abel las escuchaba y recordaba los momentos en que él había sido encerrado en la "Prisión de los Dioses" por haberse rebelado contra Athena, después de terminada la Guerra Santa del Siglo XVIII contra Hades y Odysseus de Ofiuco, el 13*Caballero Dorado, el Traidor y Maldito que se creía superior e incluso a un Dios.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- ¡Jajajaja, aún con encerrarme en su estúpida Prisión, yo seguiré influenciando y manipulando a las personas! ¡ABEL, ATHENA, ARTEMISA, APOLO, PODRÁN TENERME AQUÍ ENCERRADO COMO A UN CANARIO, PERO NUNCA PODRÁN DESTRUIR MI PODER, CUANDO HADES DESPIERTE, ESA AHÍ DONDE TODOS USTEDES MORIRÁN, JAJAJAJA! ¡JAJAJA!. Reía sin parar y de forma malvada Abel, quien era llevado hacia la "Prisión" de los Dioses", siendo testigos aquellos Dioses y en especial su hermano Caín de Géminis, el cual no soportaba ver a su hermano caer en la desgracia.

\- Hermano. Dijo el peli blanco, quien pidió a los Guardias un minuto para estar con él.

\- Caín. Lo miró con odio.

\- Aún puedes salvarte, por favor, pide disculpas, solo eso te permitirá salvarte de la "Condena Eterna", solo escúchame y pide perdón. No quiero perderte, eres mi hermano. Intentó en convencerlo pero era inútil, ya Abel había tomado su decisión.

\- ¿Pasar toda mi eterna vida junto contigo? ¡¿Estás de broma, Caín?! ¡Dime si es verdad, jajaja, idiota, jamás en mi vida estaría a tu lado de nuevo, JAMÁS, ¿contigo? un débil, un inútil que no le gusta pelear y que permite que los Humanos hagan de las suyas! ¡JAJAJAJA, VAMOS, CABALLEROS, LLÉVENME A MI CELDA!. Tras reírse y rechazar el pedido de Caín, Abel fue conducido por los Guardias del Olimpo hacia la "Prisión de los Dioses", de la cual escapó mucho después, no sin antes matar a varios Dioses y en especial a Artemisa y Apolo con sus propias manos.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Ahora, al ver a ambos niños abrazados, le trajo esos recuerdos de Caín y una parte suya pensó que tal vez hubiera sido necesaria escuchar las palabras de su hermano y que pidiera perdón, pero ese lado suyo, oscuro y malvado no lo permitiría.

\- Ya, ya está, Lucy, vámonos. Pidió Lincoln, quien la tomó de las manos y se fueron allí, rumbo a su casa.

Ese día Miércoles había terminado bastante tenso en la escuela y con ello otra Loud que debía asistir a sesiones de psicología.

\- _"Dilo, exprésate, Lucy, dilo desde lo más profundo de tu corazón"._ Dijo Abel, quien intentaba sacar aquella furia que tenía la chica.

\- _"Quisiera ver a esta escuela y a esos malditos ricos en llamas, a todos ellos, quisiera ver su sangre correr como ríos por la misma y sus cadáveres tirados por todas partes"._ Pensó ella, mientras que salía con Lincoln y volvían a casa.

* * *

Otra vez regresaban a casa sin un recibimiento, todas ocupadas, Lisa en la planta alta mirando en las Cámaras de Seguridad de Luan en un intento de hallar a la "Armadura Vacía", las gemelas en sus clásicas peleas y en las que Lori debía calmar junto con Luna, mientras que Lynn practicaba afuera y sin su querida "Bolsa de Boxeo", o sea Lincoln. Ambos hermanos se encerraron en la habitación del peli blanco, pasando ante las miradas de todas ellas y cerraron la puerta con llave.

El tiempo fue pasando y con ello llegó el Atardecer, mientras que Lincoln estaba dormido tras haber estado estudiando junto con su hermana, ella escribía poesías, muchos de los cuales eran totalmente tristes y más oscuros.

 _"No hay vida, no hay esperanzas, los que viven de arriba caerán desde sus nidos decadentes, la sangre va a correr y con ella, el Emperador de la Muerte reclamará sus almas para castigarlos"._

Aquello fue visto por Abel, quien se le quedó viendo un buen rato para hablarle.

\- _Ve, ve, Lucy, ve e incendia lo que más aman. Hazlo ahora._ Le dio aquella orden y la chica tomó aquellas fotocopias, las guardó en una mochila y de ahí salió afuera, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente y en los labios a Lincoln.

\- _Volveré dentro de poco, Linc, te lo prometo._ Juró ella, mientras que salía con Abel hacia un destino incierto.

* * *

¿Estaba consciente de lo que hacía? Movía sus piernas pero no podía detenerse, el Caballero de Géminis le estaba dando una orden, igual que había pasado con Lincoln y la escuela suya que había inundado y para Abel era un momento de divertirse, causando el pánico y el caos en aquella ciudad. El primer destino de ella fue la estación de servicio (o gasolinera) de Flip, en la cual ella tomó un par de bidones con combustible, dejándole el dinero para el dueño de la tienda, el cual quedó confundido.

\- Qué raro, esa era la niña que me leyó el Futuro en la venta de garage de los Loud, ¿qué es lo que hará con esa gasolina? Bah, ¿Qué me importa? ¡Con todo este dinero soy feliz!. Exclamó feliz aquel hombre que le gustaba embaucar a la gente y cambiar fechas de vencimiento en los productos de su tienda, además de otros delitos que iban contra las leyes, con tan solo recibir dinero era lo único que le daba alegría.

* * *

(Sigan escuchando Burn It to the Ground, OST de "Donnie Darko")

Lucy había ahorrado bastante, entre lo que le habían dado sus padres junto con aquel "tesoro" que habían encontrado en el jardín de la casa y lo de la venta de garage, tenía lo suficiente como para poder pasar a la acción algún día. Caminaba por las calles donde el Atardecer llegaba a Royal Woods, en una esquina se hallaba un pobre vagabundo, calentando su cuerpo con unas botellas de cerveza para protegerse del frío que traía la noche consigo, pronto vio una sombra que se le acercaba y temió que podría ser alguien que lo lastimara, pero al ver a esa niña pálida y gótica se calmó, acto seguido ella sacó un puñado de dinero de su bolsillo derecho.

\- Le compro sus botellas, tenga. Dijo ella y el hombre tomó el dinero, mirando una buena cantidad para él.

\- Sí, adelante. Respondió el vagabundo y ella tomó unas cuentas, dejando el resto para aquel hombre y de ahí depositó otro fajo más.

\- Busque un sitio cálido, esta noche hará mucho frío y la Furia de Géminis se va a sentir, igual que la que sintió Troya bajo el Fuego de los Reinos Micénicos. Le aconsejó la gótica a aquel hombre para luego desaparecer calle abajo.

Caminó hasta llegar a una zona que pertenecía a las Clases Alta, a la Élite de Royal Woods y en la cual había un Club Campestre donde siempre se reunían para sus actos o "solidaridad" con la gente pobre, la mayoría eran políticos detestables que se juntaban para planear sus próximas campañas electores.

\- _"Más votos para los ladrones, más dinero para ellos, menos para la gente honesta"_. Dijo Abel, mientras que Lucy agarraba un palo que había en el piso y de ahí avanzaba con paso firme hacia los coches estacionados, ¿quién dejaría aquellos autos afuera? ¿y si alguien venía para robar lo que había dentro?.

Sintió furia por lo que Amber había hecho, antes de llevar a cabo lo que haría, la gótica miró en el interior de aquel Club Campestre en donde estaba su rival, conversando con otras chicas y en especial de lo ocurrido aquella mañana.

\- _"Disfruta tu gloria, porque ya no la tendrás más. Señor Hades, ilumina mi camino"._ Pensó y luego rezó al Emperador del Inframundo.

Acto seguido, con el palo en sus manos, rompió los cristales de uno de los coches estacionados y le metió dentro un par de papeles, las fotocopias de Amber y las roció con gasolina de uno de los bidones y luego arrojó un fósforo, el cual al hacer contacto con aquel líquido inflamable produjo un incendio potente. Miraba con placer aquel coche arder, lo reconoció en el acto, era el auto de la Familia García, hubiera deseado que esa infeliz de Amber hubiera estado allí para quemarla viva junto con sus padres, ansiaba poder sentir el dulce aroma de la carne de aquella mocosa arder.

Inmediatamente se dejó llevar por la furia, el odio y todo lo que había sufrido aquella mañana, mientras que iba rociando otros autos y los incendiaba y luego armaba unas bombas molotov para lanzarlas más allá de las rejas que dividían la zona y que caían en el enorme parque, incendiando el lugar que les tocaba al caer, como si se tratara de un intenso bombardeo. Pronto empezó el caos y la confusión, ya que uno de los que estaba dentro del edificio vio un fuerte resplandor y con ello salió corriendo hacia la ventana y vio el incendio en los autos y en el parque, dando la voz de alerta y ahí comenzaba lo que tanto ansió Abel por ver.

\- ¡Arde, arde en el Infierno, Amber, muere y sufre en el Otro Mundo por ser tan débil!. Gritó Lucy, quien se retiró del lugar, ya con su venganza cumplida, mientras que a lo lejos salía la gente, los cuales no pudieron verla y fue entonces que procedieron a llamar a los Bomberos, los cuales llegaron lo más rápido posible para apagar los incendios.

* * *

Pronto la gótica volvió a su casa y de allí volvió a la habitación que compartía con Lincoln, cerrando la puerta y viendo que el muchacho yacía todavía dormido.

\- He vuelto, Linc, ¿cómo estás?. Saludó ella a su hermano y el joven abrió sus ojos.

* * *

 **Uff, Dios, qué largo que se me hizo este capítulo, pero bueno, este es mi deseo y siempre quise estar en Fanfiction y me siento orgulloso de formar parte de esta gran comunidad de escritores :D.**

 **Así que ahora hemos visto la "Segunda Orden" de Abel, jeje, éste capítulo es también un homenaje a "Donnie Darko", en donde Frank le ordena de que incendie la casa de un famoso escritor y consejero de la ciudad, el cual podía parecer amable y un buen hombre de familia, pero cuando Donnie incendia la mansión, los Bomberos y la Policía le encuentran en una de las paredes un alijo o escondite con pornografía infantil, lo cual lleva a que sea arrestado ese hombre. También la parte de la terapia en la Oficina de Huggins es un homenaje a dicha película, en donde el chico le cuenta a su psiquiatra que se hizo "amigo" de Frank, el Conejo imaginario que le ordena que siembre el caos y la confusión en la ciudad :), lo mismo al último capítulo de Saint Seiya: La Saga de Hades. Capítulo I: El Santuario, en donde se da la Batalla del Castillo Heinstein, lugar en el que Seiya y sus amigos pelean contra uno de los Tres Jueces del Infierno, Radamanthys de Wyvern, el cual los supera a los de Bronce por tener la "Barrera de Hades" que debilita a los que no son Espectros y se burla de Seiya, considerándolo débil y pronto termina equivocándose por lo dicho.**

 **Ojo que Abel aún no ha terminado y con el correr de esta historia se irá poniendo más siniestra y seria. Ya la locura ha influenciado en Lucy y Lincoln también, el odio que sienten hacia la gente y en especial en la escuela va a provocar que llegue el estallido :3.**

 *** Coven: Gracias, amigo, por la canción que me has pasado, me servirá bastante :3.**

 *** Sir Crocodile222: Y aún quedan bastante capítulos con homenajes a "Donnie Darko" y otras series y animes. Cuidado que Lynn no le va a salir gratis este ataque que le ha hecho a sus hermanos. La venganza se acerca :3. Y muchas gracias por las ideas que me has pasado.**

 *** imperialwar1234: No te preocupes, que por el momento no van a darse cuenta del romance de Lincoln y Lucy.**

 *** El Caballero de las antorchas: Tenes razón en lo que has dicho, ya no hay vuelta atrás y todo ataque contra ellos sería llamar a las puertas del Infierno.**

 *** Tomoya Scarlet hakurei: No te preocupes con Amber, en este capítulo se iniciará el principio del tormento hacia ella y no pienso dejar de lado también a Allan y a su primo :3.**

 *** Pirata y Anon: Para Pirata, jejeje, Lynn también tendrá su merecido, pero también me enfocaré en que las demás hermanas paguen y que vean a Abel :D. Para Anon, Abel ya no puede atacar a las personas, solo puede ayudar a Lincoln y Lucy porque él está muerto, aunque eso no significa que pueda asustar a las hermanas y hasta causarles un ataque de pánico XD.**

 **Bueno, Camaradas, espero que disfruten de este capítulo y hoy sacaré otro más, lo mismo el Jueves y el Viernes, pero a partir del fin de semana haré otro "Mini-Hiatus" hasta el 9 de Junio, ya que el 8 del mismo mes tengo examen en la Facultad. Luego continuaré y también debo terminar el crossover que tengo con Resident Evil-The Loud House :). Además de que si quieren ver más aventuras de los Loud, les recomiendo mis fanfics de "Saint Simpsons: Omega", "Saint Simpsons: Obertura del Cielo" y "Saint Simpsons: Soul of Gold" y también tengo uno llamado "El Viaje", en el cual los Louds junto con Ed, Edd y Eddy viven una gran aventura juntos, donde transcurre durante la película de "Todos contra los Ed´s" :).**

 **Que tengan todos un buen día Miércoles y les deseo un buen comienzo de Junio para todos :D. Cuídense y que tengan un buen comienzo de Verano para los que son del Hemisferio Norte el 21 de Junio :D y un buen comienzo del Invierno para los del Hemisferio Sur.**


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21: Viernes de terapia y tarde de cine \- _"Aún no hay información al respecto por lo ocurrido en la noche del Miércoles, en donde una misteriosa persona, una sola persona llevó a cabo un ataque incendiario contra los autos y el parque del Club Campestre de Royal Woods, el cual sufrió daños menores, pero los autos estacionados resultaron en una completa destrucción. Los testigos dijeron que vieron un resplandor desde la planta alta del edificio que tengo aquí a mis espaldas y luego una serie de explosiones por el combustible. Uno de los que entrevistamos dijo que simplemente vio una sombra, una persona pero estaba, por lo que vio, complemente borrosa y ésta desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche"._ Pasaron por la televisión de la ciudad y en ese momento, Allan Franklin apagó el televisor.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer, primo?. Preguntó su pariente, el cual era el Capitán del equipo de baseball local, mientras que se hallaba desayunando.

\- No le tengo miedo a una bola de tarados, a unos que se creen pirómanos. Respondió Allan, el cual se sentó a su lado para desayunar.

\- Tienes coraje, Allan, eres igual que a mí. Le defendió su primo Jeffrey, el cual se sentía orgulloso de su querido pariente y le dio una palmada en su espalda.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Clyde McBride se había recuperado del todo para volver de nuevo a la escuela, así que sus padres lo habían llevado a dicho establecimiento, en donde esperaba ver de nuevo a su amigo Lincoln, con el cual deseaba disculparse por lo sucedido la vez anterior.

\- Bien, si tienes dolor en el estómago o te sientes mareado, nos llamas, ¿si, hijo?. Le dijo su padre, el Señor Harold McBride, quien estaba con su marido, Howard, los cuales dejaron a su hijo en la entrada del colegio.

\- Sí, les avisaré, pero me siento muy bien, solo quiero volver a la escuela y ver a mis amigos. Respondió el chico con mucha energía y se despidió de ambos padres, los cuales le desearon un buen día y de ahí se dirigieron a sus trabajos.

(Did you know him, OST de "Donnie Darko")

Clyde se sintió nuevo, estar de regreso en su escuela le trajo buena vibra, buenas emociones, sabía que volvería a encontrarse con Lincoln, con quien quería disculparse por lo ocurrido durante aquella charla por Walkie-Talkie, en donde sus padres no le permitieron ir a visitarlo a su amigo y todo eso derivó en el alejamiento de ambos. Ahora caminaba tranquilo pero no paraba de pensar en su "hermano" de toda la vida, pensaba que aún seguiría molesto y con todo lo que estaba pasando en Royal Woods, ya era motivo de preocupación de que tal vez habría algún grupo de vándalos que disfrutaban atacar a las instituciones pero todavía no se metían con las personas.

\- Hola, Clyde, bienvenido, amigo. Le saludó Liam.

\- Hola, Liam, ¿sabes dónde está Lincoln?. Devolvió el saludo el moreno, para luego preguntar sobre su amigo.

\- Sí, está afuera con Haiku y Lucy. Respondió el pelirrojo, cosa que le llamó la atención al joven McBride.

\- Gracias. [Agradeció] _"¿Con Lucy y Haiku? ¿Qué está pasando?"_. Quiso saber en su interior, mientras que salía afuera de vuelta y se encontraba a un chico totalmente diferente.

* * *

Salió afuera de vuelta y se encontró con un muchacho totalmente distinto al que había conocido anteriormente, ya no portaba sus clásicas ropas de vestir ni tampoco el traje de ardilla, ahora llevaba prendas de vestir negras junto con una gabardina, botas y lentes negros de Sol, todo ese conjunto le causaba una mala sensación, como si algo estuviera creciendo dentro de su amigo Loud y lo transformara en algo distinto, algo nuevo y que tal vez no lo reconocería.

\- _"Uff, tranquilo, Clyde, tranquilo: Solo ve, habla con él, pide disculpas y asunto resuelto"._ Pensó, llevándose tranquilidad a su interior y dirigiéndose para hablar con amigo, pensando que su plan iba a salir bien.

Fue caminando, sentía un poco de miedo y el paso se le detenía de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando estaba ya a pocos metros de llegar y lo veía con ese cambio tan llamativo y raro. ¿Acaso ese era su amigo? ¿Lo conocía bien? ¿Qué había sido del chico que le encantaban los cómics, andar en bicicleta, jugar videojuegos y divertirse con sus amigos? ¿Él...él había cambiado?. Tal vez lo de Ronnie Anne le había afectado y llevaba esas ropas como forma de ocultar su Naturaleza dañada, como una máscara, como una Armadura contra la tristeza y la depresión que le causaban los lugares por lo que pasaba y veía, haciéndole recordar a su querida mexicana, a la cual no volvió a ver nunca más después de que se cambiara de escuela.

Pronto llegó hasta ellos, se le quedó temblando el cuerpo al ver a Haiku, era bonita, no era un monstruo como la pintaban las otras chicas, para Clyde ella era especial, tuvo que aceptar que no podía estar con Lori, ella ya era feliz con su amado Bobby Santiago, pero ahora tenía a alguien que era su alma gemela, así que se acercó y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

\- Hola, Haiku. Saludó Clyde con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Hola, Clyde, ¿cómo has estado?. Respondió ella tranquilamente y saludándolo.

\- Bien, me siento excelente. [Respondió y luego se dirigió hacia Lincoln] Hola, Lincoln, mira, quiero pedirte disculpas por lo ocurrido aquella vez, ¿sí?, no lo quería hacer a propósito, mis padres se preocupan mucho por mí, así que...Pero parecía que cuando le hablaba al joven, éste parecía oírlo, sin embargo había otro más que le hablaba.

\- _¡No lo escuches! Él no estuvo contigo cuando le invitaste a que viniera a tu casa cuando estaban todos en el campamento, ¡es un débil, un inútil, solo es pasto de las llamas, hazlo a un lado!._ Le aconsejó Abel a Lincoln, el cual reabrió esa maldita herida sufrida aquel fin de semana largo y lo miró con una falsa.

\- Clyde, mi mejor amigo. Dijo, mientras que ponía sus manos en los hombros del muchacho.

(Vuelvan a oír "Burn to the ground", OST de "Donnie Darko")

Aquel tono parecía ser tranquilo, lleno de reencuentro y de amistad, parecía que su amigo lo había olvidado todo, pero cuando vio aquella sonrisa desvanecerse, ésta se convirtió en algo distinto, algo que aterró al pobre moreno y era una mirada de furia y odio hacia él. Acto seguido Lincoln se separó bruscamente del chico McBride y le señaló como un Juez señalaba al acusado de haber cometido el peor de los delitos.

\- ¿Lincoln? ¿Amigo?. Preguntó con miedo.

\- Yo no soy tu amigo. ¡No soy amigo de alguien que me abandonó, tú me apuñalaste por la espalda ese fin de semana largo, me traicionaste, Clyde! ¡Tenía Fe en ti, pero tu familia también es igual a la mía!. Le arrojó Lincoln todo lo que había tenido guardado dentro de él por más de varias semanas, hasta que finalmente lo soltó todo.

\- No, Linc...no...déjame...déjame explicártelo. Pidió Clyde un poco de su tiempo para que le explicara todo lo sucedido.

(Ryuugu Rena, OST de "Higurashi no naku koro ni")

\- Y tú, Clyde McBride, ¿no me estarás mintiendo ni guardando secretos, verdad?. No, ¿verdad?. Mintiendo y ocultando, ¿seguro?. Fue la pregunta que le lanzó Lincoln a su amigo, el cual comenzaba a tener miedo.

\- Seguro...yo no te mentiría ni ocultaría nada, soy tu mejor amigo. Respondió con la mano en el corazón.

\- Mentira. Fue la respuesta terminante de Lincoln, la cual obligó al joven moreno a mirarlo de nuevo, ya que había desviado la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué me llamas mentiroso, Linc?. Quiso saber, casi al borde de la desesperación, ya que podía sentir un extraño frío a su alrededor.

\- Clyde McBride, durante las dos semanas que utilicé el ridículo traje de ardilla para "ocultar" mi mala suerte y en donde todos se burlaban de mí, yo te vi entre la gente, muriéndote de la risa, ¿verdad?. [Fue la pregunta que Clyde debía responder, mientras que se veían imágenes del Pasado en donde Lincoln estaba con ese estúpido atuendo y recibía las burlas de los chicos, entre ellos y con una sorpresa, desagradable para él, estaba su amigo moreno entre las filas de esa tropa de malditos]. Lo sabía, dijiste que eras mi amigo y que estarías de mi lado pero al final me traicionaste, no solo en mi casa, sino también aquí: Estuviste riéndote sin parar, agarrándote de los casilleros, mientras que yo sufría. [Clyde quedó helado ante semejante verdad] ¿Eras tú el que se estaba riendo de mí?. Volvió a preguntarle de nuevo sobre si era él el que se estaba riendo.

\- ¿Cómo vas a olvidar algo así? Tú tienes una excelente memoria. Le señaló aquella ventaja que tenía, pero Clyde trataba de evitarlo.

\- Yo también quisiera saberlo, por ahí era otro niño que se parecía a mí. Intentó poner el moreno una coartada.

\- Bien, ¿entonces eras tú?. Siguió Lincoln con el interrogatorio.

\- No lo sé, te lo juro, no lo sé. Juró el muchacho de lentes, pero eso no sirvió.

\- ¡MENTIRA!. Estalló Lincoln de la furia, lanzando un grito que provocó que los pájaros de aquel árbol salieran volando y el eco se escuchara en toda la zona de la escuela.

Clyde quedó petrificado, como si hubiera sido atacado por la famosa Medusa de la Mitología Griega, la cual convertía a los valientes Guerreros que la enfrentaban y a personas inocentes en estatuas de piedra, mientras que veía a su amigo Lincoln ir hacia, ahora con una extraña mirada y una sonrisa que le causó pánico.

\- Clyde McBride, tú me mientes y me ocultaste todo, igual que todos nosotros. Respondió, como dándole una "oportunidad" que lo estaba perdonando, pero aún estaban distantes.

El pobre tragó saliva, estaba aterrado, ¿ese era su amigo? ¿qué le había pasado? ¿por qué esa transformación tan aterradora?. ¿Acaso...acaso él había sido arrastrado por las fuerzas del odio y la maldad en un deseo desesperado de venganza?. Tal vez era ese el motivo por el cual actuaba así y que lo juzgó.

\- Lincoln...amigo...Dijo el muchacho, tras ser enfrentado y veía a su mejor amigo, a su "hermano" irse junto con Lucy hacia el salón de clases y Haiku se quedaba de su lado.

\- No te sientas triste, ya se le pasará. Le tranquilizó ella.

\- No lo sé, Haiku, por un momento sentí algo extraño, algo raro que estaba a su alrededor, como si alguien lo manipulara como a una marioneta. Respondió el muchacho con mucho temor en su voz.

* * *

Lucy y Lincoln iban caminando por los pasillos, todos los miraban ahora con miedo, temor en sus voces, ¿qué podía pasar ahora? ¿acaso...acaso ellos tenían alguna relación personal?.

Por su parte, el Director Huggins estaba bastante concentrado en su trabajo pero aquel boceto que tenía de Abel le causaba pánico, esa mirada tan aterradora, esos ojos que destilaban la pura locura en su interior y el odio hacia la Humanidad lo tenían representado al máximo.

\- ¿Por qué lo dibujé si ni siquiera conocerlo?. Quiso saber el peli gris, mientras que de golpe otra vez esa corriente fría que helaba todo a su paso, tembló y subió la calefacción, pero aún así esa presencia aumentaba cada vez más y parecía que el calor de aquella estufa no parecía calmar esa extraña ola de frío.

\- _¿Acaso le teme a uno que está muerto, Director Wilbur Huggins?_. Escuchó una voz, la cual resonó con un eco por toda la oficina.

\- ¿Quién está allí? ¡Salga o llamaré a Seguridad!. Ordenó con su tono de autoridad escolar.

- _Jajaja, humano patético, me das asco, alguien que se asusta por un ser más poderoso que tú ordenando en esa escuela, deberías sacrificar a todos esos inútiles que tienes de estudiantes, ¡no! mejor destruirlos, dejarlos morir._ Habló aquella voz y Huggins pudo sentir que estaba frente a frente.

\- Si todo esto es una broma, será mejor que salgas de aquí o sino...Le iba a advertir, pero de golpe sintió que esa persona invisible lo estaba sujetando del cuello de su camisa.

\- _¿Acaso le temes a la Muerte, Anciano?_ [Preguntó el ser invisible y luego se materializó, revelando a aquel personaje que tenía en su libreta] ¿Acaso le temes a la furia de la Casa de Géminis?.

Wilbur ahogó un grito de terror cuando estaba en ese momento cara a cara con aquel sujeto, esos ojos que destilaban pura maldad y esa sonrisa que helaba a cualquiera, debía tomar una medida, pero no quería causar un ataque por aquel sujeto.

\- Tú...tú...tú eres...Iba a decir pero se quedó helado.

\- ¡Jajajaja, SÍ, ASÍ ES: MI NOMBRE ES ABEL, ABEL DE GÉMINIS, EL CABALLERO DE LA TRAICIÓN, EL TRAIDOR A LA DIOSA ATHENA, EL ASESINO DEL OLIMPO! [Respondió con orgullo y locura, mientras que Wilbur temblaba del miedo].

\- Por favor, no me haga daño. Le rogó, cosa que Abel lo soltó y éste cayó en su silla.

\- De mi, aquí, ahora y para siempre, jamás, ni una sola palabra a nadie, sino querrá que toda esta escuela de idiotas se vaya de paseo a la Otra Dimensión, un paseo del que jamás regresarán. Advirtió el peli negro para luego desaparecer ante los ojos de aquel Director, el cual quedó helado y tuvo que acatar dicha orden.

* * *

Mientras que Abel desaparecía, justo había visto a Clyde, el cual iba caminando hacia el interior de la escuela con paso tembloroso, tenía miedo de lo que Lincoln le había dicho y eso había sido noticia para el Caballero de Géminis, el cual se dirigió hacia su nueva víctima.

\- Lincoln tiene razón, soy el peor amigo del Mundo, pero es que ese traje de ardilla le quedaba hermoso. Decía Clyde, mientras que se hallaba en una especie de "batalla campal" entre su lado bueno y malo, hasta que de golpe lo sintió de nuevo, esa corriente helada que lo paralizó y podía también presentir que alguien estaba detrás suyo.

\- _¿Así que tú eres el amigo de Lincoln? ¿No?._ Le dijo aquella voz y el moreno se dio la vuelta.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién me habla?. Se preguntó Clyde, el cual vio que no se encontraba nadie detrás de él.

Inmediatamente sintió que alguien apoyaba una mano en sus hombros, invisible, pero era tan real, ¿acaso estaba alucinando?.

\- Muy bien, si esto es una broma, será mejor que...¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Ordenó Clyde y en aquel momento estaba cara a cara con aquel peli negro, el cual lo miraba con odio.

(Vuelvan a escuchar Gemini Temple, OST de Saint Seiya Senki)

En ese instante, al pegar dicho grito, sintió que aquel sujeto lo agarraba con fuerza del cuello y casi le quitaba el aire.

\- ¡Escúchame bien, maldita rata, vuelvo a enterarme de que le hiciste daño a Lincoln, te juro por el Emperador Hades que te enviaré yo mismo a la "Otra Dimensión" y nunca más verás a la rubia que tanto amas, porque a ella la voy a reducir a cenizas!. Le dio aquella amenaza y al oír ese nombre, Clyde se puso pálido.

\- ¡Lori, no, por favor, no le haga daño, se lo ruego, por favor!. Pidió el moreno, quien estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas, cosa que terminó siendo liberado por Abel, dejando que volviera a respirar.

\- De este encuentro entre tú y yo jamás le vayas a decir algo a alguien, porque de lo contrario, bueno, ya sabes. Volvió a dejar su amenaza y con ello desapareció, dejando al muchacho totalmente aterrorizado.

\- ¿Clyde? ¿Estás bien?. Preguntó Haiku, quien se le acercó al muchacho y verlo estaba totalmente pálido.

\- ¿Qué fue eso, Haiku? ¿Quién era ese personaje?. Quiso saber el joven, el cual se le lanzó a los brazos de la amiga de Lucy y ella lo abrazaba con fuerza, intentando calmar el estado de pánico en el que había sido víctima.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y cuando terminó el horario de clases, Lincoln y Lucy fueron a su sesión de los Viernes en la oficina del Doctor Clinton, quien los recibió cálidamente pero a la vez sorprendido de ver ahora a la gótica con su hermano.

\- Bienvenidos, por favor, tomen asiento. Les indicó con amabilidad y ambos hermanos se sentaron en los sillones de la oficina.

Hubo un momento de calma, mientras que Clinton se sentaba en una silla junto a ellos y se preparaba para iniciar la terapia.

\- Bien, muy bien, Lincoln, vamos contigo, ¿cómo te está yendo con la medicación? ¿Has tenido algún arrebato de furia?. Fue lo primero que quiso saber.

\- La medicación la he estado tomando pero he tenido, más que un arrebato de furia, un ataque. Le corrigió aquel "error".

\- ¿Un ataque?. Preguntó sorprendido Clinton.

\- Sí, con mi hermana Lynn, ella...¡la muy maldita le arrancó al cabeza a Bun-Bun, mi conejo de peluche, del cual pude reparar pero ella casi la mato, debí haberla dejado morir!. Exclamó a lo último, recordando ese momento tan doloroso.

Clinton tragó en seco al escuchar semejante respuesta, ¿debería aumentarle la medicación o llamar a sus padres?.

\- Entiendo que te hayas molestado con tu hermana, Lincoln, pero...pero no deberías haberte lanzado contra ella e intentar matarla, ¿y si ibas a preso?. Intentó calmarlo.

El muchacho tomó un respiro, pero no podía sacarse de encima ese odio que le tenía a su hermana mayor.

\- Simplemente quiero que ella se disculpe por lo que me hizo, de acusarme falsamente de que yo doy mala suerte cuando ella es una mala jugadora y no sabe aceptar la realidad. Pidió el peli blanco, hablando en un tono de tranquilidad.

\- Yo sé que puedes, ¿y has tenido otros episodios?. Le dio su apoyo y luego preguntó otra cosa.

\- No, nada, he estado tranquilo el resto de la semana. Respondió y Clinton pasó a Lucy ahora.

\- Perfecto, bueno, como consejo te recomendaría que salgas con tu hermana y escuches música relajante, alivia las tensiones. Dejó sus consejos.

\- Eso primero, lo de salir lo estamos haciendo. Dijo Lincoln, cosa que fue un progreso, pequeño, pero aceptable para Clinton.

\- Bien, muy bien. Perfecto, bueno, Lucy, tu turno, ¿qué pasó?. Quiso saber el psicólogo, mientras que se giraba hacia ella.

(Save Room, OST de Dino Crisis II)

\- Odio esta sociedad, odio a muerte a los ricos que se creen que son Dioses, les deseo la muerte, que ardan en el Fuego del Hades para siempre. Fue su respuesta, cosa que dejó aterrado al pobre hombre.

\- Lucy, ¿entiendes lo que dices?. Preguntó ante semejante tono siniestro.

\- Odio a Amber García, odio a su amiga Jennifer y a las familias de ambas, hay veces que sueño que se están quemando porque alguien arrojó bombas molotov contra su casa, yo me encuentro allí mismo, bailando sobre sus ruinas y disfrutando del bello olor a su carne quemada, es tan...hermoso. Suspiro. Dio a conocer ella sus más profundos deseos, cosa que Clinton quería llegar al "hueso" del problema.

(Promise, versión extendida del "Silent Hill")

\- ¿Cuál es tu sueño, Lucy? ¿Por qué tienes odio hacia Amber?. Quiso saber Clinton una vez más por averiguar la causa de por qué ella estaba allí.

\- Porque mi maldita hermana Lynn le dio mi diario y mi cuaderno de poemas a Amber, la cual sacó fotos con su lugar y luego las fotocopió para burlarse de mí en la escuela, vio cosas que no tendría que ver, aún tengo mi diario y mi cuaderno pero...¿a usted le gustaría que le miraran en sus pertenencias, Doctor Clinton?. Respondió la gótica y luego se giró con una extraña mirada hacia él.

\- Bueno...no...pero...pero no hay que arreglar las cosas con violencia y más en la escuela. Respondió con un poco de miedo al oír lo que Lucy le había dicho.

\- Hay Humanos que merecen morir por el simple hecho de que hacen daño. Alegó la gótica, cambiando de tema.

\- ¿Quién te dijo eso?. Quiso saber el psicólogo.

\- Una persona de la que nos hicimos amigos, Abel. Respondió Lucy.

\- ¿Él vive aquí?. Insistió Clinton.

\- Está parado junto a usted, no lo puede ver pero está ahí, ¡ahí!. Señaló Lucy hacia el lado de la puerta en donde se encontraba el Caballero de Géminis.

Clinton se volteó pero no podía ver a Abel pero sí pudo sentir ese frío tan cortante, parecía una espada afilada que atravesaba la piel de los que la sentían y su presencia era atemorizadora.

\- ¿Ahora nos cree, Doctor Clinton?. Preguntó Lincoln, mientras que el psicólogo ahogó un grito de espanto al verse cara a cara con la misma "Armadura Vacía", dejándolo sin palabras.

\- ¿Quiénes son los que están locos? Usted también lo ve ¿o no?. Preguntó Lucy, por su parte, haciendo que el hombre cayera hacia atrás.

\- Dios...Dios...Esto...Esto...Por favor...no me haga daño. Le rogó Clinton y la "Armadura Vacía" le extendió su mano.

\- Usted les creyó a estos niños, no les mintió, por eso no le pasará nada. Le dio esa noticia, la cual tranquilizó a Clinton.

Ante esa demostración, el pobre psicólogo decidió guardar el secreto pero no sin antes dejarles a ambos hermanos la recomendación de que intentaran controlar su ira, de lo contrario habría problemas.

\- Lincoln, quiero que sigas con la medicación y Lucy, sé que podrás hacer frente a este incidente que has tenido con Amber, así que por damos por terminada la sesión, el Viernes que viene a la misma hora. Dio por finalizada aquel encuentro y se dirigieron ambos hermanos hacia la puerta de salida con Abel.

\- Trataremos de no enojarnos, Señor Clinton. Que tenga buen fin de semana. Prometió Lincoln y se retiraron de allí, dejando al psicólogo para que atendiera a su próxima visita.

* * *

Ambos chicos salieron de la escuela, en la cual comenzaba el turno de los de la tarde, no había señales de Clyde, tal vez se había retirado antes por lo ocurrido y Haiku ya estaba en su casa, así que los dos decidieron salir afuera y disfrutar del Viernes que había llegado.

\- Bueno, ¿qué hacemos?. Preguntó Lincoln, mientras que miraba hacia las calles y el bello día.

\- ¿Vamos al cine?. Propuso Lucy.

\- Sí, vamos, tengo ganas de ver una buena película. Le dio su apoyo.

\- Vayamos a ver "El Recolector". Sugirió la gótica, mientras que ambos se dirigían hacia los cines, los cuales estaban ubicados en el Centro de Royal Woods.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Casa Loud, Lisa se hallaba revisando cada dos por tres las Cámaras de Luan, ya la comediante se empezaba a cansar de ver a su hermana menor obsesionada con querer hallar a aquella persona, a esa "Armadura Vacía", la cual lo había amenazado.

\- Lisa, ¿puedo pasar?. Preguntó Luan, quien estaba con Luna, mostrándose muy preocupadas por lo ocurrido con ella.

\- No pienso ceder, estoy cerca, ya te tengo y...¡ahí, miren, ahí, Eureka, ya te agarré, Lincoln, ya te tengo!. Exclamó la pequeña castaña con ese tono de victoria y aquellos gritos casi despertaban a la pequeña Lily que dormía, cosa que Luna tuvo que taparle los oídos y evitar que la oyera.

\- ¿Qué encontraste?. Preguntó Luna, mientras que se acercaban.

\- Vean, aquí está todo comprobado, vean, esto seguro que esa "Armadura Vacía" es Lincoln disfrazado para asustarme, vean, vean bien este zoom. Pidió Lisa su atención, pero al acercarse e intentar comprobar si era verdad lo que decía ella, se quedaron sin palabras.

\- Lisa...no es que quisiéramos contradecirte, pero...pero. Intentó Luan ser sincera con su hermana, pero Luna ya estaba harta de todo, así que le señaló lo que estaba viendo.

\- Mira bien, ¿acaso te parece que ese sea Lincoln?. Apuntó un tanto molesta y para sorpresa de todas, se les cayó el alma al suelo, ya que en aquel zoom y acercamiento vieron que no había nadie con esas características.

\- Chicas, ¿qué quiere decir esto?. Preguntó Luan asustada.

\- No lo sé y no me interesa, ni con Lucy ni con Lincoln quiero saber nada. Respondió Luna y se retiró de allí.

* * *

Al dejar la habitación de Lisa, la rockera de la familia se sintió triste por haber dicho eso, era pura mentira, sí estaba preocupada por sus hermanos, extrañaba a la vieja familia, odiaba que Lynn fuera el centro de atención y lo que más le dolía era que Lincoln no quería volver a verla, ya que le había deseado lo peor, al igual que al resto de sus hermanas.

Inmediatamente salió corriendo hacia su habitación y se tiró sobre la cama para llorar por sus queridos hermanos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Lola se hallaba maquillándose para sus próximos desfiles de moda y de Princesas en Royal Woods, se sentía perfecta ahora sin Lincoln, sin su querido Mayordomo, así que tenía todo el tiempo para que pudiera disfrutarlo pero caso contrario era para su hermana gemela Lana, la cual extrañaba a su hermano, a Lucy y a Charles, el cual seguía internado en la veterinaria, esperando para recibir el alta pero eso iba a durar un tiempo.

\- Espejito, espejito, ¿quién es la más hermosa de toda la familia?. Se preguntó la pequeña modelo de la familia, mirándose en el espejo, pero en ese momento sintió una extraña presencia, un inusual frío se levantó en la habitación, pero al ver que la ventana estaba cerrada, sintió que el viento aumentaba su intensidad y tiraba abajo las tiaras que estaban colgadas en la pared y sus peluches se caían de la mesa de té donde estaban sentados.

Sintió una extraña sensación, pensé que había sido su hermano pero no había nadie allí.

\- Muy bien, Lincoln, ya es suficiente, sal de tu escondite. Ordenó ella.

Pero al volver a mirarse al espejo, se quedó helada al ver que en la entrada se hallaba aquella "Armadura Dorada Vacía" y que la estaba mirando con frialdad.

\- ¡AHHHH! ¡¿Quién es usted?!. Gritó ella y en ese momento aquel personaje le acercó amenazante, causando que la pobre caminara hacia atrás y se cayera al suelo.

\- Por tus Pecados también arderás en el Inframundo, no te preocupes, tu belleza podrá conservarse, ¡pero en el espejo de la Futura Pandora, mientras que tú te pudres en las Prisiones del Señor Hades!. Dijo el personaje, quien desapareció ante la mirada llena de terror de Lola.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Gritó la rubia a todo pulmón, mientras que sus hermanas salían corriendo para ver qué había pasado.

* * *

Los "Cines de Royal Woods" ofrecían una gran cantidad de películas para ese día y una de ellas era esa que Lincoln había visto sin escuchar a sus padres, pero ahora estaba listo para volver a verla junto con Lucy.

\- ¿Qué tal? Dos entradas para "El Recolector". Pidió Lincoln en el puesto de entradas.

\- ¿Es mayor?. Preguntó el chico que atendía el lugar.

\- Sí, tenga. Le pasó su tarjeta de identidad y el muchacho la examinó un rato, hasta que les dio permiso, ya que Lincoln era mayor.

\- Adelante, disfruten la función. Respondió amablemente y les dio las entradas.

* * *

No había nadie aquella hora de la tarde en el cine, tenían toda la sala para ellos, tal vez llegarían una o hasta cuatro personas más pero hasta ahí. La película había empezado y con ello ambos chicos se sentaron juntos.

\- Si tienes miedo, yo estoy contigo. Le dijo Lucy.

\- No te preocupes, ya lo superé. Respondió su hermano con una sonrisa, mientras que le daba un beso en los labios a la gótica, dejándola ruborizada.

Y allí empezó la película, la estaban viendo y con el correr de la misma, la historia parecía tan estúpida, incluso el personaje no daba miedo, sino risa para Lincoln, el cual se había asustado, pero bueno, había sido su primera vez viendo una película de terror, todo el Mundo sabía que esa ocasión la persona que miraba una así se asustaba y pensaba que lo estaban siguiendo y trataba ese personaje de hacerle algo, por lo cual ahora le causaba risa a ambos hermanos.

\- _Dios, ¡qué estúpida esa rubia! Ya me hizo acordar a Leni, hay que ser tarada para llevarse zapatos de tacón y tropezarse._ Se río Lucy de una de las víctimas del "Recolector".

\- _Sí, mira, el pobre negro, solo hubo un solo personaje negro que se salvó en una película de zombies._ Agregó Lincoln, mientras que veían como aquel personaje moreno era asesinado por el villano.

\- _Tú lo has dicho, Linc, tú lo has dicho._ Le respaldó Lucy y fue entonces que ella se recostó a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho y él la cubría con su gabardina negra, mientras que escuchaba los pasos de alguien que entraba en la sala.

(For Whom The Bell Tolls, OST de "Donnie Darko", de la parte del cine donde Donnie y Gretchen van a ver "The Evil Dead")

Allí estaba el Caballero Dorado de Géminis, portando su Armadura Dorada, se había estado divirtiendo con asustar a otra de las hermanas Loud, esta vez había sido Lola, además de Huggins, Clyde y el pobre Doctor Clinton. Lincoln escuchó sus pasos y éste se sentó en uno de los asientos del lado derecho de la fila.

Lincoln sonrió y sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla, solo para saludar a Abel, el joven le habló finalmente.

\- ¿Por qué llevas esa estúpida Armadura Dorada?. Le preguntó el peli blanco, haciendo que el Caballero de Géminis se volteara para hablarle.

\- ¿Por qué llevas ese estúpido traje de Humano?. Fue su pregunta-respuesta del peli negro al albino, mientras que éste se reía y abrazaba a Lucy, la cual se había quedado dormida.

Abel se quitó el Casco y la Máscara de Géminis, mientras que ambos se quedaron mirándose un segundo.

\- ¿Tienes hermanos?. Preguntó Lincoln al peli negro.

\- Sí, Caín, mi hermano gemelo, el débil. Respondió con burla hacia aquel joven de cabellos blancos.

\- Igual a las mías en casa. Respondió el peli blanco.

Hubo una pausa, silencio por un rato.

\- Abel, ¿cuándo va a terminar todo este círculo de venganzas?. Quiso saber Lincoln al respecto.

\- Aún no ha llegado lo mejor, la "Artillería Pesada", ahora descansa y disfruta el espectáculo, ¿no lo ves? es hermoso. Señaló Abel hacia la pantalla.

Lincoln sonrió y se río para sus adentros.

\- Quiero que veas el fuego, es tan hermoso. ¿Alguna vez has visto al Mundo arder en el caos?. _Quémalo hasta el suelo._ Le contó ese deseo y luego habló en el aire, volviendo a ser invisible, mientras que en los ojos de Lincoln veía todo el Mundo, su historia y aquel sitio donde debían ir ambos y al cual tenían que incendiarlo: El Estadio de Baseball de Royal Woods, el sitio donde Lynn había ganado aquel maldito trofeo y en donde perdió todo el apoyo de su familia para ser convertido en "Tótem de la Buena Suerte".

Lincoln deseaba ver ese sitio en llamas, para eso esperó a que terminara la película y luego despertó a Lucy.

\- ¿Linc? ¿Qué pasó? Suspiro, me perdí la película. Preguntó Lucy, quien abrió los ojos, se los refregó y vio que dicho film había terminado.

\- Tranquila, fue una porquería, al "Recolector" lo matan tres supervivientes y dos policías, donde todos se van contentos. Película estúpida. Dijo Lincoln sobre aquel final.

\- Jeje, veo que Abel te lo dijo: Aún tengo bastante gasolina en casa, pasemos por ella, la tengo guardada cerca del búnker de Lisa. Río Lucy y ambos se dirigieron hacia la casa.

* * *

Una vez que volvieron a su hogar, se fijaron de que no hubiera moros en la costa, podían escuchar los chillidos de Lola, la cual había tenido ese encuentro con la "Armadura Vacía", temblaba del pánico y del miedo que le invadía, pedía por sus padres y en especial por Lana, la cual estaba con Charles y Lori la había ido a buscar a la veterinaria. Para ambos hermanos no les importaba el sufrimiento de la pequeña rubia, simplemente era genial, una buena "obra de teatro" para reírse de aquella niña elitista y maldita, Lucy ansiaba por un momento como ese, lo mismo Lincoln, en especial por las veces que había sido su maldito Mayordomo y que nunca había recibido las gracias de ella por jugar con ella.

\- Ahora quién es la que sufre. Río Lincoln, mientras que se escabullían y llegaban un pequeño agujero cubierto por pasto, en el cual se hallaban los bidones de gasolina y unas cuantas molotovs.

\- Tendremos que llevarlas en esta mochila y llegar al estadio. Dijo Lucy y de ahí se las llevaron, tomando un taxi hacia dicha dirección.

* * *

El Estadio de Baseball de Royal Woods, la furia de ambos hermanos se sintió más fuerte cuando vieron que ese sitio había sido donde Lincoln había sido convertido en una maldita "Reliquia" por parte de su familia, era el sitio donde Lynn había ganado ese tan ansiado trofeo y ahora estaban por llevar un poco del "poder" de Abel.

\- Gracias, tenga, quédese con el cambio. Le dijo el peli blanco al taxista, el cual se quedó sorprendido.

\- Y tenga un "bono" de nuestra parte. Agregó Lucy, dejándole un fajo de billetes de más para aquel hombre, mientras que los veía bajarse con las dos mochilas de campamento.

\- Gracias. Agradeció el taxista y partió de allí.

("And I thought my jokes were bad", OST de "Batman: El Caballero de la Noche")

No había nadie en el estadio, de partidos importantes nada, solamente de los locales pero el que más llamaba la atención era la final en la que las "Ardillas de Royal Woods" iban a enfrentarse contra los "Wolverines de Michigan", en donde se iba a entregar el trofeo a uno de los dos equipos.

* * *

Cruzaron en silencio el sitio, los de Seguridad ni les llamaba la atención, ¿cómo podían desconfiar de dos niños que simplemente venían "de paseo"?. El reloj estaba corriendo un poco lento, parecía que no se quería llevar a cabo lo que sucedería a continuación.

Lincoln y Lucy bajaron hacia el campo de juegos, se cercioraron de que no hubiera nadie a la vista. Todo ese campo sin techo, era un clásico sitio tranquilo, sin puestos de comida como los grandes estadios de baseball que se hallaban en las principales ciudades ni tampoco una extrema Seguridad para mantener el sitio a salvo, nada raro podía pasar en aquella ciudad del Medio Oeste de los EEUU.

\- Todo despejado. Respondió Lincoln.

\- Bien, que comience la diversión. Pidió Lucy y ambos comenzaron a verter el combustible de los bidones por donde estaban las gradas, tanto de los visitantes como de los locales. No necesitaban arrojar todo el líquido inflamable, los asientos eran de madera y el fuego iba a aumentar más su expansión por ese combustible natural.

Después de cubrir parte de las mismas, arrojaron dos fósforos a las gradas y éstas empezaron a incendiarse, aunque aún no cobraban mayor altura.

\- Cómo me gustaría verle la cara a la hija de puta de Lynn, cuando ésto salga en las noticias, se le va a caer el alma. Dijo Lincoln, mientras que pasaban con las bombas molotov, las cuales fueron arrojadas contra los carteles de publicidad, el palco de los periodistas y en las gradas de descanso para los jugadores, las cuales comenzaron a arder con mayor intensidad.

("Why so serious?", OST 01 de "Batman: El Caballero de la Noche")

Pronto el fuego comenzó a adquirir mayor intensidad y las columnas de humo se elevaban por los Cielos, hasta el momento el olor no llegaba hacia los de Seguridad o las personas que estaban cerca.

\- Es hermoso. Dijo Lincoln, admirando aquella "obra de arte" en la que ambos hermanos habían formado parte.

\- Sí, suspiro, me encanta, así lo hubiera querido el Señor Hades. Agregó Lucy, quien le tomó de la mano a su hermano y ambos salieron de allí, sin ser vistos por nadie.

* * *

Mientras que salían y desaparecían de aquel sitio, pronto llegó el olor a humo hacia los guardias, los cuales salieron disparados para ver qué pasaba y se toparon con la sorpresa más horrible: Todo el estadio estaba ardiendo.

\- ¡Salgan todos, salgan y llamen a los Bomberos!. Pidió el Jefe de Seguridad, mientras que se evacuaban de allí, sin poder usar los extintores porque las llamas eran muy bravas.

* * *

Volviendo a la casa Loud, Lynn había vuelto de entrenar en el parque con sus compañeros del equipo, estaba ansiosa porque llegara el momento de jugar el partido final en el Estadio de Royal Woods, así que decidió darse una ducha y luego dirigirse a ver un poco de televisión, pero justo cuando estaba pasando los canales para ver algo interesante, se llevó una terrible sorpresa.

(Watch the World Burn, OST de "Batman: El Caballero de la Noche")

\- _"Soy Patrick McLeish reportando en vivo desde el Estadio "Royal Woods" de Baseball en donde se ha producido un misterioso incendio en todo el interior del mismo, a pesar de que no hay que reportar víctimas, los Bomberos están intentando apagar las llamas, las cuales avanzan amenazantes y se producen algunas explosiones por las luces del campo. Vamos a seguir informando sobre este misterioso y tercer ataque incendiario en la Ciudad, donde ya la Policía ha iniciado una investigación muy severa para atrapar a los culpables"._ Informaron al respecto, mientras que Lynn apagaba la televisión.

\- No...no...esto...esto tiene que ser una broma...no, ¡NO! ¡NO!. Gritó ella al final, estallando porque había perdido aquel "Santuario" del deporte y en donde jugarían esa final.

Desde la planta alta bajó Leni para ver qué le pasaba, mientras que la consolaba, llegaron Lincoln y Lucy a la casa, sin ser vistos por ambas hermanas y de ahí se dirigieron hacia la habitación del peli blanco.

* * *

\- Fue el mejor golpe, me siento totalmente liberado. Alegó Lincoln, mientras que se recostaba en su cama con Lucy.

\- Yo también, ha sido genial y ver a Lynn llorar, jajaja, ansiaba un momento como éste. Agregó la gótica, quien se recostó en el pecho de su hermano, causando sonrojo para ambos y de ahí permanecieron en silencio, en el "anonimato" hasta que las cosas se calmaran un buen rato.

Habían cumplido su misión, el caos ya estaba florecido en Royal Woods, pero temían de que los fueran a descubrir, incluso el golpe más silencioso y bien planeado podía resultar mal por algún testigo o por algún objeto, aunque sea el más pequeño de todos, pero se habían cerciorado de arrojar deshacerse de las bombas molotov y los bidones de gasolina, las cuales fueron vendidas a unos pandilleros que se hallaban en uno de los parques y ellos se comprometieron a guardar silencio, aunque les llamaba la atención que dos niños tan pequeños les dieran aquellas sustancias inflamables.

* * *

Mientras que ambos hermanos celebraban en silencio, en la zona del Estadio, la Policía se hallaba interrogando a todas las personas que habían pasado por allí, intentando descubrir algún indicio del ataque.

\- ¿Dice usted que vio a dos personas salir del estadio justo cuando empezaba todo?. Preguntó uno de los agentes.

\- Sí, mire. Mostró un chico en su celular una fotos en las cuales se veían a dos jóvenes conocidos salir corriendo del lugar y junto con ello, había un vídeo.

\- Hijo, tendrás que venir a la Comisaría para declarar y darnos más pistas para esta investigación. Le anunció otro de los policías, mientras que el joven asentía y se subía al patrullero con los dos agentes.

* * *

 **Jeje, la cacería va a empezar, el tiempo ha empezado a correr y las vidas de ambos Loud están en peligro por este testigo, ¿qué va a pasar de ahora en adelante? ¿Quién será esta persona?. La investigación va a empezar y no habrá forma de esconderse o correr, ¿Abel volverá a aparecer y les dirá el peligro del que van a correr? ¿Lynn se dará cuenta de que los que han causado todo esto los tiene frente a sus ojos?.**

 **Hoy decidí hacer homenaje, no solo a "Donnie Darko", sino también al juego "Fahrenheit", del 2005 y para PS2, cuando El Oráculo se le aparece a Lucas Kane en el Restauran de "Doc´s Dinner", tengo que decirles que ese juego es muy atrapante, hace poco le hicieron una actualización, le han mejorado la calidad aunque no me gusta el título nuevo que le pusieron. Por otro lado, cuando Lincoln se refiere a un cierto negro que había sobrevivido en una película de zombies, ese es el personaje llamado Peter, un policía de los SWAT, perteneciente a la película _"El Amanecer de los Muertos"_ pero la original, la del año 1978, se las recomiendo, un clásico de George A. Romero :). **

*** Anon: De nada, amiga, bueno, Abel los "posee" pero también son guiados por el odio y el desprecio que han sufrido, ya que con todo lo que tuvieron que soportar ambos, ha provocado que se conviertan en bombas de relojería. Pero muy pronto verán una verdadera Posición por parte de Abel :3.**

 *** Metal-DragonGX: Jajajaja, a mí también me encanta el GTA V, digamos que también es un lindo "homenaje" a dicho fuego y también al San Andreas, a la misión de cuando el Oficial Frank Tenpenny manda a CJ a incendiar una casa donde vendían droga y era de la pandilla "Los Vagos" :3, también del GTA III, la misión "Silencia al soplón", en donde el ex-Policía Ray Machowsky le pide a Claude Speed que incendia la propiedad del Servicio de Protección de Testigos donde se oculta un antiguo colega suyo y que lo delató por su corrupción. ¡Muy buenos tiempos de los vídeo-juegos! :3.**

 *** Pirata: No te preocupes que Amber pagará bien, no diré cuándo, pero será muy pronto :3. Les recomiendo que preparen palomitas de maíz y gaseosas para el gran show :D.**

 *** imperialwar1234: Muchas gracias por los consejos, en especial con los puntos 2 y 3, te lo agradezco un montón, a veces me dejo llevar por la historia y me queda mal :).**

 *** El Caballero de las antorchas: Jeje, gracias, Camarada, literalmente Lucy se convirtió en una especie de "Guasón", deseando ver arder el Mundo, pero este capítulo va a ser más sorprendente :3. Con lo de Abel, bueno, podría decirse que Huggins tuvo una sensación de haber oído sobre aquel personaje y eso lo explicaré en los capítulos que vendrán.**

 *** Apple Spikey Shy: Gracias y la venganza irá más en su aumento hasta llegar a niveles muy gigantescos.**

 **Como diría Banghg, "tengan mucho pero miedo", porque lo que se vendrán en los capítulos siguientes los dejará con las ganas de también unirse bajo el estandarte de Lincoln y Lucy :3, en el cual haré todo lo posible. Por cierto, también hay un homenaje a un anime que vi en el 2011, "Higurashi no naku koro ni" cuando Lincoln interroga a Clyde, es del "Arco de las Preguntas: Rapto del Demonio" :3.**

 **Así que bueno, Camaradas, espero que les guste este capítulo y les dejo esta noticia: Hacia el Fin de Semana, para el Sábado, esta historia vuelve a estar en un pequeño "Hiatus", por última vez, ya que en la semana entrante, para el Jueves 8 de Junio tengo examen parcial en la Facultad, así que me tomaré un descanso para darle los últimos repasos a la prueba y también pensar nuevas ideas para la continuación, pero tranquilos que hacia el Viernes 9 vuelvo a continuarla la misma :D.**

 **¡Nos vemos! Y que tengan un excelente día Jueves para todos ustedes.**


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22: Se inicia la caza Toda Royal Woods quedó sumida en un terrible caos, el último ataque incendiario contra el Estadio de Baseball de la Ciudad había dejado a todos con la boca abierta, no había forma de que pudieran reconstruirlo antes de la final del Torneo Local debido a que llevaría bastante y para empeorar las cosas, el sitio había sido catalogado como "Daño Total", eso significa que deberían demolerlo y empezar con las obras de construcción para el nuevo estadio, cosa que llevaría su tiempo, máximo uno a dos años, cosa que afectaba a los equipos de baseball por no poder continuar con el juego.

La Policía tenía a un testigo protegido, el cual estaba dando su nombre en la Comisaría, declarando, dando a saber lo que había visto y que tenía guardado en su celular, esto sería un golpe demoledor para Lincoln y Lucy, los cuales pensaban que su plan había sido un éxito total.

* * *

El Oficial George Matthews entró su oficina junto con su colega Amanda Rogers, quienes traían consigo al testigo que les daría todo lo que sabía al respecto. Matthews había vivido mucho tiempo en Detroit y sabía tratar con personas así, pirómanos, asesinos de la Mafia, pandilleros, drogadictos, pero cuando lo transfirieron a Royal Woods, pensó que nunca pasaría un hecho como ése en una ciudad tan tranquila, pensaba que solo ocurría en grandes sitios como Detroit o Manhattan, no en lugares como esos, así que tuvo que cambiar su visión de Royal Woods y tratar de averiguar bien sobre aquella persona que le estaba hablando.

\- Muy bien, tome asiento. Pidió, mientras que ingresaban en el Cuarto de Interrogatorios, allí uno de los agentes que estaba detrás del vidrio blindado encendió las luces y se reveló a la persona que estaba allí.

\- Bien, hijo, cuéntanos lo que viste. Pidió Amanda al joven que tenían cara a cara.

\- Salí de la escuela temprano porque tenía turno con el médico de mi familia y cuando terminé, me dirigía para tomar el autobús que me deja cerca de mi casa y en aquel momento, justo cuando estoy por llegar a una cuadra de la parada, escucho los gritos que venían del Estadio de Baseball, entonces decidí sacar mi celular y filmarlo, tal vez para subir al Internet, a Youtube, pero de golpe noté que salían dos conocidos a toda prisa desde las salidas. Ahí cambié a cámara de fotos y los fotografié, no podía creerlo a quienes veía: Ellos...ellos son conocidos míos, los conozco y más con el chico de gabardina y lentes de Sol, soy su amigo, bueno lo era, no lo sé...hoy fue todo tan raro. Me quería ir pero uno de los Guardias de Seguridad me pidió que me quedara porque vio que yo tenía mi celular y tal vez habrían pistas sobre los culpables y ahí llegaron ustedes. Les contó el joven moreno toda la historia de lo ocurrido.

\- ¿Puedes mostrarnos bien las fotos?. Pidió George y el muchacho tuvo que acceder, sabía que si se oponía podían acusarlo de "Obstrucción" en la investigación.

\- Antes nos dirías tu nombre. Añadió Amanda, quien tomó una libreta para anotar todos los datos personales del testigo.

El joven respiró hondo, sabía que si lo hacía iba a terminar siendo odiado por su amigo, pero quería salvarlo de ese camino que estaba recorriendo, aún al costo de perder su amistad que tanto habían forjado durante años.

\- Clyde, Clyde McBride. Dijo finalmente el muchacho moreno y de lentes, quien sintió la punta de la espada que le atravesaba su corazón y su alma por semejante traición y luego se ponía a llorar.

\- Ya, ya, tranquilo, Clyde, haces bien en decirnos. Intentó George tranquilizarlo, pero eso era bastante triste para el joven el ver a su mejor amigo recorrer un camino oscuro y siniestro, temía también a lo que ese Caballero Dorado le había dicho, así que tenía una doble preocupación por temer.

\- Lo sé, pero...no quiero que sufra. Tienen que ayudarlo, por favor. Pidió el muchacho, mientras que el oficial de bigotes negros lo abrazaba y Amanda descargaba aquellas fotos y el vídeo a una memoria para analizarlo enseguida.

* * *

Por su parte, en la Casa Loud, Lynn se hallaba también bajo la tristeza y depresión por haber perdido el Estadio, ahora en dónde iban a jugar la final del Campeonato Local, ¿qué iba a pasar con su equipo? ¿y con los demás partidos?. Tenía que esperar la llamada del Entrenador Pacowski, quien dirigía al grupo, tal vez podrían jugar en el Estadio de Michigan, ubicado en la Capital del Estado, pero para eso necesitaban trabajar mucho en el papeleo y llevaba su tiempo, teniendo apenas unas pocas semanas para hallar el sitio ideal y continuar el juego.

Por su parte, Lincoln y Lucy lo estaban celebrando junto con Abel, habían dado el mayor golpe y en especial para Lynn, quien fue la que más estaba sufriendo al respecto, esas órdenes habían sido de las mejores y en especial de que nadie los había visto, pero ellos pronto descubrirían de que estaba totalmente equivocados.

\- Tengo que admitirlo, chicos, son de sangre fría como yo, no temen a nada. Mostró Abel sus respetos, mientras que caminaba por la habitación.

\- Eres un gran Maestro, Abel, muchas gracias. Agradeció Lincoln, quien bebió de la gaseosa que había traído de abajo para festejar junto con Lucy y el Caballero Dorado del Siglo XVIII.

\- Jeje, no me lo agradezcas, chico, tú también has progresado mucho, pude sentirlo aquella vez: Tú también te vuelves frío y sin emociones cuando tu familia te hace daño, has hecho bien, por cierto, si un día pasa algo, sepan de que yo estaré allí para salvarlos. Les hizo esa promesa de que los cuidaría de cualquier peligro, cosa que le llamó la atención a ambos hermanos.

\- Gracias, Abel, gracias por todo y nosotros también seguiremos siendo fuertes para que nadie nunca más nos vuelva a herir. Prometió Lucy, mientras que chocaba su lata de refresco con la de su hermano.

* * *

Volviendo a la Comisaría, Amanda se hallaba revisando bien las fotos del celular de Clyde y en especial el vídeo que tenía grabado, quería sacar toda la información posible a esas pistas y con ello pedir un anuario de la escuela, para eso llamó a aquel sitio, a la Oficina del Director Huggins.

* * *

El Director Wilbur se hallaba totalmente desconcentrado, le costaba olvidar lo que Abel le había dicho y tenía recuerdos de cuando había estado en Atenas, Grecia, durante su juventud, en donde conoció a un anciano millonario, cuyo nombre era...

\- _"Mitsumasa Kido"._ Recordó aquel nombre, mientras que llegaban los recuerdos a su mente.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Era el año 1980, Atenas, Grecia, la bella ciudad donde comenzó el surgimiento de una de las culturas más ricas del Mundo: Dioses, el Olimpo, el Inframundo o Tártaro, Esparta, Atenas, Cultura, Militares, Élite, de todo, todo junto en aquel cóctel de historia y conocimiento y con aquello llegaba un joven Wilbur Huggins, en esa época tenía unos 25 años, quien se bajaba del avión que lo había traído, ya que había recibido una carta de un importante millonario japonés, el cual se hallaba en aquella región de Europa, de viaje, pero con una noticia que debía contarle a su viejo amigo.

Al caminar por el Aeropuerto de la Capital, se topó con un hombre que le estaba esperando con una limusina, éste era calvo, de buen proceder y vestía un traje azul claro con corbata.

\- ¿Señor Huggins?. Dijo el enviado.

\- ¿Sí?. Preguntó el joven.

\- Mucho gusto, me envía el Señor Mitsumasa Kido. Mi nombre es Tatsumi Tokumaru, Mayordomo de la Familia, es un placer conocerlo. Se presentó aquel hombre, quien le estrechó la mano y le invitó a ingresar en la limusina.

\- Igualmente, es un placer conocerlo y sí, recibí la carta del Señor Kido, ¿pasa algo?. Preguntó el peli negro de aquellos tiempos, mientras que Tatsumi ingresaba y ponía en marcha el coche.

\- Es un asunto confidencial que debe hablar con él, no puedo decirle más, disculpe. Pidió el calvo, iniciando el viaje hacia la mansión.

* * *

Llegaron a la mansión, un bello sitio ubicado en las afueras de Atenas, lleno de vida, color, la Naturaleza es su estado más hermoso, todo el sitio rodeado de bellos árboles, jardines, parques con flores y un estanque con fuente, ¿quién podía negarlo?. Ese sitio era un Paraíso y hablando de aquello, la limusina llegaba, abriéndose el portón negro y acto seguido estacionaba Tatsumi el coche en la entrada al enorme caserón.

\- Adelante. Abrió el calvo la puerta del vehículo con educación y pidió al invitado que lo siguiera hacia el interior de aquel enorme lugar.

Allí, en el bello salón principal se hallaba un hombre de cabellos cortos, una barba abundante negra y blanco, la cual se mezclaba por el paso del tiempo y su edad, vestía un tradicional kimono japonés, en su rostro podían apreciarse cambios evidentes por lo mencionado arriba, en especial algunas arrugas en su frente y en su rostro. Al verlos llegar, se levantó del sillón en donde estaba leyendo uno de sus tantos libros, ya que era un amantes de las culturas antiguas y del combate corriente.

\- Señor Mitsumasa, el Señor Wilbur Huggins. Dijo Tatsumi, haciendo una reverencia ante el anciano, quien vio al invitado.

\- Muchas gracias, Tatsumi. Agradeció el hombre, quien se retiró con otra reverencia y cerraba la puerta de dicho salón.

Wilbur caminó hacia su amigo y estrechó su mano, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se habían visto y con ello, el por qué de esa invitación a su casa en Atenas, ¿qué era lo que pasaba?.

\- Te estarás preguntando por qué te he citado aquí, Wilbur. Se le adelantó Mitsumasa, quien le señaló uno de los sillones que estaba cerca del suyo y para que así tomara asiento.

\- Sí, me gustaría saber, amigo, ¿pasa algo?. Preguntó el peli negro, quien tomó asiento y con ello, su amigo empezaba a contarle todo al respecto de por qué había sido citado allí.

\- Quiero que sepas que lo que te voy a decir aquí, se queda en este mismo sitio, ¿de acuerdo?. Empezó por poner aquella "Regla de Oro" y Wilbur hizo un "Sí" con la cabeza, que entendía bien lo que iba a decir su amigo.

\- Dime. Pidió.

\- Bien, tú sabes que ya a mi edad no voy a poder ver a mi nieta llegar a lo que será en el Futuro. Comenzó a hablar, cosa que Wilbur quedó un poco confundido, había conocido a la pequeña Saori Kido, la nieta de Mitsumasa, pero quería saber el por qué de ese mensaje.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? Tú eres un hombre muy sano, creo que llegarás a verla crecer. Le dio ese apoyo.

\- Jeje, gracias, pero aún así todos los seres vivos de este Planeta tienen su ciclo y el mío está por terminar. [Dijo y caminó hacia su biblioteca, de la cual sacó un libro que él mismo había escrito] Wilbur, mi nieta es la Reencarnación de Athena, la Diosa de la Guerra, tú sabes lo que te conté cuando vine aquí mucho tiempo atrás, cuando en aquellas ruinas encontré a un joven malherido y que llevaba consigo una extraña caja o "Cofre" del cual tiene el Signo de Sagitario, sumado a ello, él tenía a un bebe, el cual me confió que la protegiera hasta la llegada de los futuros Caballeros que serán sus Guardianes y Saori, mi nieta es la Reencarnación de la Diosa Athena, por eso quiero que sepas, que fuerzas enemigas hay en todas partes contra ella, pero no solo de otros Dioses, sino dentro de su Futuro Ejército. Mira. Contó todo en detalle para que su amigo lo comprendiera, no quería detenerlo, sabía bien que Mitsumasa nunca le mentiría y hasta había visto aquel "Cofre" de Sagitario, en el cual se podía ver una hermosa Armadura Dorada del mismo Signo.

\- ¿Qué tienes que mostrarme? ¿Quieres que te ayude?. Preguntó, levantándose.

\- No, no, quédate ahí, seré viejo pero no débil. Pidió el peli blanco, quien depositó su libro y lo recorrió hasta encontrar el título sobre los "Caballeros Dorados".

Pronto le mostró uno de ellos y el historial que conocía.

\- Quiero que tengas sumo cuidado por si te aparece algún Caballero de Géminis, son los más orgullosos de todo el Santuario y han habido antecedes de traición. Mira bien a este personaje. Señaló Mitsumasa, mientras que mostraba a un personaje que vería mucho más tarde en el Futuro.

\- Abel de Géminis, como el de el "Génesis" de la Biblia. Recordó aquel nombre.

\- Exactamente, este fue uno de los más terribles de todo el Siglo XVIII, el cual intentó apoderarse del Santuario pero resultó muerto, además de que le había jurado fidelidad a Hades pero su hermano Caín lo detuvo, aunque ambos pagaron el precio y terminaron juntos en el Cielo de los Dioses, pero Abel fue encerrado por su traición. Quiero que tú tengas cuidado de este personaje, si llega un día a escaparse, será un peligro para la persona o las personas que le toque, él les "aconseja" de que vayan por la senda del mal, que siembren el caos y la confusión, tú nunca lo permitas. Pidió Mitsumasa y le encargó esa misión, la cual desempeñó siempre desde Occidente.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- _"Pensé que nunca iba a llegar un día así, pero...tenías razón, amigo, Dios, ¿qué voy a hacer?"._ Pensó Wilbur, tras tener esos momentos del Pasado hasta que el teléfono de su oficina le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Se dio la vuelta, después de mirar por la ventana, para dirigirse a atender la llamada.

\- Buenas tardes. Saludó amablemente el hombre, intentando ocultar ese temor.

\- _"¿Director Wilbur Huggins?"._ Preguntó la mujer del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

\- Sí, ese es mi nombre, ¿qué desea?. Respondió el peli gris.

\- _"Soy la Oficial Amanda Rogers, de la Comisaría Central de Royal Woods, estamos investigando el caso de los incendios en la ciudad y en especial el de hace poco, el del Estadio de Baseball Local y parece que los culpables son dos estudiantes de su escuela, tenemos las pruebas pero necesito que me envíe un anuario de fotos para corroborar los datos al respecto. Mándelo al correo de la Central, solo tenemos éste solo."._ Se presentó aquella bella mujer rubia, quien pidió ese permiso, causando un pequeño sobresalto en Huggins.

\- Sí...sí, está bien, le enviaré un archivo de fotos de los estudiantes de este año. Respondió y enseguida se dirigió a su computadora, en donde mandó dicho archivo, el cual llegó al correo electrónico que Amanda le había enviado anteriormente y de ahí ella habló un rato más.

\- _"Muchas gracias y lamento este sobresalto, vamos a atrapar a los culpables de estos atentados"._ Le dio su palabra.

\- Igualmente, que tenga buenas tardes. Deseó Wilbur y colgaron ambos personajes.

El primero se sentó en su asiento y cruzó sus manos, rogando de que todo saliera bien.

\- _"¿Qué he hecho? Dios, por favor, dime ¿he hecho bien?"._ Se cuestionó el haber tenido que pasar ese archivo, quería borrarlo pero se detuvo: Habrían consecuencias por interferir en la investigación policial.

* * *

De vuelta en la Comisaría de la Policía de Royal Woods, Amanda se hallaba trabajando en aquel anuario que tenía y en las fotos y el vídeo del celular de Clyde que había descargado de aquella "Memoria" hasta su computadora, de la cual revisaba cada uno de los datos de los estudiantes de la Escuela Primaria de la ciudad.

\- ¿Has encontrado algo?. Preguntó George, quien iba a llevar a Clyde para que sus padres lo recogieran en la puerta de la Comisaría.

\- Casi, enseguida te aviso. Respondió Amanda.

\- De acuerdo, estaré afuera con los Señores McBride, si tienes algo, me llamas. Pidió su colega y éste se llevó al niño moreno hacia la salida del edificio para que lo pasaran a buscar los suyos.

Amanda revisaba cada uno de los expedientes de los estudiantes, algunos habían tenido algún que otro incidente, pero éstos eran pequeños, los otros que le llamaban la atención eran los que pertenecían a las familias más problemáticas y que habían pasado allí por la Comisaría Central, durmiendo en los calabozos y otros estaban en prisión. Pero al momento de llegar y ver a los dos niños que estaban en la foto del celular de Clyde, ella se fijó y ninguno tenía antecedentes graves como robos o ataques, no, todo lo contrario: Estaban totalmente limpios. Entonces, ¿a qué les motivaba pasar de buenos ciudadanos a ser personas peligrosas?.

\- _"Lincoln y Lucy Loud, Avenida Franklin 1216, Royal Woods, Michigan. Son de aquí. Ya los tenemos"._ [Pensó Amanda y tras un duro examen, revisiones y comprobaciones, llegó a la conclusión. Enseguida tomó el teléfono y llamó a George].

* * *

\- Amanda. Respondió al llamado de su compañera, tras despedirse de Clyde y sus padres, los cuales habían llegado muy preocupados por lo ocurrido.

\- _"Son ellos, George: Lincoln y Lucy Loud, hay que ir por ellos"._ Informó la chica rubia al respecto.

\- Perfecto, Dios, espero que esto sea una travesura y no un delito, pero...mejor no quiero saberlo, se me parte el alma ver a chicos cada vez más jóvenes que entran a este sitio. Se lamentó George.

\- _"No te preocupes, hablaremos con el Capitán Rhodes y de ahí iremos a la casa de la familia, ahora no, por ahí hacia el fin de semana o el Lunes"._ Pidió Amanda tiempo, ya que necesitaba pasar por la Cúpula de la Jefatura.

\- De acuerdo, enseguida vuelvo adentro. Respondió su colega de cabellos negros y de ahí terminaron la charla telefónica.

* * *

 **Como dice el título, se ha iniciado la caza, por desgracia. Muchos se preguntarán _"¿no deberías hacer unos capítulos donde investiguen a fondo?"_. Sí, se puede, obvio que se puede, pero les seré francos, no quiero aburrirlos con tanto relleno, es bastante largo hacer de este tipo de historias, como las que hace Banghg, yo prefiero lanzarlo todo en un capítulo largo y listo, como en el juego "Fahrenheit", aunque éste también es muy lento en la trama hasta que llegas a la mitad, por eso prefería hacerlo de un golpe y listo :). Agradezco mucho a Banghg y a sus historias :3, Dios, encima subió hace poco el capítulo de "Llamadas" y estoy aterrado por lo que va a pasar en los que vengan D: (No daré spoilers). Saludos para vos, Banghg, Camarada :D.**

 **Por otro lado, uno de los seguidores me había preguntado por lo de la relación del Director Wilbur Huggins con el Caballero Dorado Abel de Géminis, en este capítulo decidí involucrar su Pasado como amigo del abuelo de Saori Kido, Mitsumasa Kido, quien fue el que recibió de parte del herido Aiolos de Sagitario el cuidado de la pequeña bebe y la Armadura Dorada suya, ya que él había salvado a la Diosa de Saga de Géminis, el cual había llevado a cabo una insurrección en el Santuario, asesinando a sangre fría al Patriarca Shion de Aries y usurpando el Trono del mismo, haciéndose pasar por él y así llevar a cabo su plan de que, además de matar a Shion, también asesinaría a Athena, Zeus, Poseidon y Hades, para luego convertirse en el Dios Supremo del Universo, cosa que le termina fracasando en el final de la Saga de las 12 Casas. Y aquí lo tienen, Huggins también está en la cuerda floja como Clyde, quien se reveló como el testigo que la Policía interrogó al respecto.**

 **Ahora ¿qué pasará? ¿van a tener que rendir cuentas con Abel? ¿Qué pasará con Lucy y Lincoln? La Policía se ha puesto en marcha y el Reloj ha comenzado a avanzar, deberán tomar decisiones muy serias para salvarse.**

 **Pero todo ésto lo verán en el capítulo 23 del día de hoy, Jueves 1 de Junio del 2017 :D. El capítulo se llamará "Un fin de semana de reuniones y un comienzo de semana terrible", en donde, jeje, descubrirán el por qué de este título :3.**

 **Además, otro de los seguidores me pregunto sobre mi crossover de Resident Evil-The Loud House, la historia se desarrolla después de los eventos del "Resident Evil 4" y también unos meses después de lo ocurrido en el "Resident Evil 7: Biohazard", el nuevo juego que salió a finales del mes de Enero de este año.**

 **Así que bueno, Camaradas, antes de irme les dejo este pequeño "spoiler" del capítulo que viene: Va a ser un gran homenaje al juego para PS2 "Fahrenheit", en donde Lincoln y Lucy tendrán que poner todo en juego para salvarse de la Justicia :D.**

 **Gracias a todos por comentar y hoy estén atentos al capítulo nuevo :3. Cuídense y que tengan todos un buen día Jueves y un excelente comienzo del mes de Junio para todos :D.**


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23: Un fin de semana de reuniones y un comienzo de semana terrible La Policía lo tenía en su poder, tenía las pruebas que incriminaban a ambos hermanos Loud por lo ocurrido en el Estadio de Baseball de la Ciudad de Royal Woods, ¿qué medidas tomarían?. Amanda había sido clara de que primero hablaran con el Capitán Rhodes, el cual estaba a cargo de la Central de la Policía y de ahí esperar a que todo se autorizara para llevar a cabo las detenciones, las cuales lo harían entre el fin de semana, que estaba por comenzar o hacia el comienzo del día Lunes.

\- ¿Estás segura, Amanda?. Preguntó George a su compañera, la cual ya tenía todo reunido.

\- Sí, todo concuerda, incluso el relato de Clyde ha dado luz sobre este caso, ellos, al parecer están relacionados con los otros dos incidentes, el de la escuela y el Club Campestre, así que debemos tener que proceder con sumo cuidado, no sabemos cómo reaccionará la familia. Pidió la rubia, mientras que se dirigían hacia la oficina del Capitán Rhodes, el cual les había llamado para que asistieran a una reunión y así programar el operativo que harían, cuya fecha había sido para el Lunes de la semana entrante.

\- _"No sé por qué, pero tengo un extraño presentimiento que me invade"._ Pensó el oficial peli negro, quien no tenía confianza en lo que fuera a pasar a continuación.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Casa Loud, Lynn se hallaba deprimida por el incendio del día anterior, aún no salía de su cama y parecía que no quería ir a los entrenamientos, ya que estaba sumida en una profunda tristeza que le impedía moverse de donde estaba.

\- Lynn, cariño, tienes que levantarte. Pidió su madre, quien entró al cuarto que compartía anteriormente con Lucy, pero la castaña no quería ni salir.

\- ¿Cómo puede hacerme esto el destino, mama? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?. Quería saber la joven, tras voltearse.

Rita se sentó a un lado de la cama y le acarició los cabellos, prometiéndole que todo saldría bien y que tal vez las cosas se solucionarían para ese día Viernes, donde ya eran las seis de la tarde.

Justo en aquel momento, sonó el teléfono en la planta, donde el Señor Lynn había ido a atenderlo.

\- Residencia Loud, ¿quién es?. Preguntó el castaño.

\- _"Señor Loud, soy el Entrenador Pacowski, dirijo el Equipo de "Las Ardillas" de Royal Woods, mire, llamo para informarle que logramos conseguir un sitio para reemplaza el Estadio de la Ciudad. Jugaremos en el campo de baseball de la Escuela a la que asiste su hija y sus hermanos, la semana que viene le avisaremos al respecto por la fecha y el horario"._ Informó aquel hombre detrás de la línea.

\- Oh, eso suena perfecto, muchas gracias, Entrenador, por cierto, ¿sabe algo sobre...?. Iba a preguntar sobre el incendio pero el responsable tuvo que irse deprisa.

\- _"No tengo tiempo, estoy ocupado para hablarle de eso, además es asunto de la Policía, discúlpeme, pero estamos muy ajetreados por el trabajo. Que tenga buenas tardes"._ Se disculpó el Entrenador y terminó con la llamada.

Acto seguido, el Señor Lynn Loud subió a la planta alta para anunciarle a su hija la buena noticia, cosa que logró alegrarla lo suficiente, ya tenía a su equipo en un nuevo campo y la fecha junto con el horario iba a llegar dentro de poco.

* * *

A su vez, en su habitación, Lincoln y Lucy seguían festejando por lo que habían llevado a cabo en sus venganzas contra la sociedad, había sido una excelente batalla, Lynn estaba destrozada, su familia no sabía que habían sido ellos y además, lo más importante, Abel estaba de su parte, pero a la vez, no sabían al respecto sobre el peligro que se cernía sobre ellos, aquel testigo que ya había dado todo lo que sabía y había visto, sumando a que la caza se había iniciado y la Policía inicia todos los preparativos para atraparlos.

\- Lo hemos logrado, hemos triunfado. Dijo el peli blanco, mientras que sentía todo ese triunfo.

\- Sí, este ha sido el mejor día de todos. Alegó Lucy, quien miró a su hermano y él hizo lo mismo, quedando sonrojados.

* * *

Por su parte, volviendo a la planta baja, los Loud se habían reunido en la sala, lugar donde había sido convocada una reunión familiar al respecto para discutir de un asunto importante que tendrían ese fin de semana.

\- ¿Qué pasó, mama?. Preguntó Lori, quien se hallaba chateando con su novio Bobby en el nuevo celular que tenía.

\- Chicas, verán, ustedes saben que vamos todos los Domingos de visita a la casa de la Tía Ruth, bueno, mañana habrá que ir a verla, ya que la van a internar por un problema cardíaco, así que debemos visitarla para darle ánimos, además de que van a ir otros familiares. Dijo Rita, quien anunció esa noticia, la cual les cayó como un balde de agua helada, ya que detestaban tener que ir de visita a la casa de aquella mujer.

Pero tuvieron que resignarse, más si se trataba de una urgencia cardíaca para su tía, las chicas debieron aceptar eso y prepararse para dormir temprano.

\- ¿A qué hora hay que ir allá?. Preguntó Luna, quien ya veía que tendría que ir también el Domingo y eso significaba el adiós a sus prácticas de guitarra.

\- No, solo vamos mañana hasta mediodía, nada más, no se preocupen. Les tranquilizó Rita a sus hijas.

\- ¿Y con...? Bueno, ya saben. Quiso saber Lisa, quien apuntó con la mirada hacia la planta alta, en donde se encontraban los dos "Excluidos".

\- Que ni vengan. Respondió Lynn, ya que al oír aquello le causó repugnancia.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Apoyó Rita en las palabras de su hija deportista, cosa que a Luan y Luna les causó molestia, ya que no querían ver más esta división estúpida.

\- _Aguanta hasta la final del Torneo, hermana, solo hasta ahí._ _Luego volverá todo a la normalidad._ Pidió la rockera a la comediante.

\- _Eso espero, porque juro que seré yo quien pierda la cabeza._ Respondió Luan, la cual estaba harta de todo ese ambiente de hostilidad hacia sus dos hermanos y que los trataran como basura, como objetos de la mala suerte y que solo traían problemas a la familia, cosa que era todo lo contrario pero que no conocían lo que verdaderamente estaba junto con ellos.

Ya los ánimos estaban bastante caldeados para tener que seguir soportando a Lynn, mientras que Luan y Luna conversaban por lo bajo y sin que las oyera la deportista, ambas estaban decididas a que cuando terminara toda esa estupidez de la mala suerte, volvería todo a la normalidad y sin rechistar.

\- Bueno, será mejor que comamos temprano y se vayan a dormir todas, ya que saldremos temprano para ver a la Tía Ruth. Terminó de hablar Rita Loud y con ello comenzaron a prepararse para cenar aquella noche.

* * *

De vuelta fue el clásico alejamiento de los dos hijos de la familia, totalmente separados de los demás, quienes cenaron en la planta alta, en la habitación de Lincoln, pero para ellos, esa comida fue de la victoria, sin saber que ellos habían sido los causantes de todo y además de que podrían reírse de la frágil situación de Lynn con respecto al nuevo lugar donde iba a jugar.

* * *

Y así pasó la noche, totalmente callada pero podía sentirse que todo ésto representaba la calma antes de la tormenta, una tempestad que se estaba por desatar en cualquier momento en Royal Woods y en especial en aquella casa de dos pisos, todo estaba predestinado, la verdadera cara de la furia de Géminis llegaría en un momento totalmente sorpresivo para todos.

* * *

El Sol salía sobre Royal Woods aquel día Sábado y con ello los Loud se despertaban y bajaban a desayunar para dirigirse hacia la casa de la Tía Ruth, la cual había llamado a los parientes que vivían en la ciudad para reunirse y así decirles lo que estaba pasando con ella y en especial por su futura internación en un hospital para ser operada quirúrgicamente. No había motivo para llamar a Lincoln y a Lucy, no hacía falta llamarlos, no hacía falta que vinieran con ellos, no los querían ver, algo extraño se sentía en esa casa y era de que las cosas se volvían más hostiles para aquellos dos chicos.

\- Muy bien, chicas, es hora de irnos. Pidió el Señor Loud a sus hijas, mientras que salían de allí y cerraban la puerta principal, para luego dirigirse hacia la van con la cual pusieron en marcha hacia la casa de la hermana de Rita, dejando la zona y con ello todo quedó sumido en la calma una vez más.

Y en aquel momento, justo cuando se fueron, Lincoln y Lucy se despertaron, viendo que no había nadie allí, así que decidieron aprovechar el día para alejarse de la casa y partir hacia su "Segundo Hogar" que tenían a pocas cuadras y pasar allí el día hasta que volvieran.

Terminaron de desayunar y salieron por la puerta de atrás, cerrándola y dirigiéndose hacia aquella casa que tenían en el barrio, a pocas cuadras.

* * *

Ese sitio, tan calmo, tan ideal, era el lugar perfecto para refugiarse después de ver que toda tu familia se había ido, era su Santuario, su nuevo territorio, su hogar donde no podrían ingresar, pero cuando llegaron, Lucy estaba un poco preocupada al respecto, cosa que le llamó la atención a su hermano.

\- ¿Estás bien, Lucy?. Preguntó Lincoln, quien se le acercó con bastante preocupación en su voz y apoyando su mano en el hombro derecho de la chica gótica.

La peli negra se volteó y miró a su hermano, podía sentirse esa preocupación que le inundaba, el temor que le invadía por algo que llegaría en cualquier momento, Abel lo había presentido también, como si fuera el veneno de una futura mordida de una serpiente, la cual viajaba a toda velocidad para dar con sus víctimas.

\- Lincoln, hoy me he levantando con una extraña preocupación, así que quiero que hagamos esto: En cuanto volvamos, prepara tus cosas, guárdalas en tu mochila de campamento que tienes y si ocurre, nos iremos de aquí inmediatamente. Pidió su hermana, cosa que despertó la preocupación en su hermano.

\- ¿De qué...qué estás hablando?. Quiso saber el joven, viendo que ella se daba la vuelta.

\- Hazme caso, Lincoln, temo que algo malo está por venir. Advirtió la chica.

\- Está bien, te creo, además Abel está con nosotros. Dijo el joven, señalando aquel apoyo y abrazó a la muchacha.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la casa de la tía Ruth, los Loud habían arribado al lugar en donde se hallaban otros parientes recién llegados y fueron recibidos por aquella mujer, la cual les anunciaba su momento más oscuro y del cual quería que todos supieran, por eso todos se sentaron en los sillones y sillas, para luego proceder a escuchar el discurso de la mujer, quien se dirigió a todos ellos.

\- Gracias a todos por venir. Agradeció la peli negra.

Todos respondieron y con ello se prepararon para escucharla.

\- ¿Estás bien, Ruth? Dinos qué pasa. Pidió Rita, la cual le tomó de la mano a su hermana, quien miraba con rareza de que Lincoln y Lucy no estuvieran allí, pero ahora no había tiempo para preocuparse de aquello, tenía que dar su anuncio a todos los presentes.

\- Gracias, Rita: Bueno, hace poco me he hecho análisis del corazón y han descubierto que tengo un problema en una de las arterias más importantes, si no hago el tratamiento, dicen que el riesgo de infarto puede ser inminente, así que a partir de Lunes estaré en el hospital para que me operen. Les contó esa noticia, la cual les cayó como un balde de agua fría.

Una noticia así, algo que le pasaba a un familiar, algo que era inaceptable, ¿acaso sería culpa de Lincoln de que la hermana de Rita estuviera así? ¿los iban a culpar por una cosa como esa?. No lo sabían ni tampoco querían decirlo, así que decidieron hacerle compañía a la pobre mujer que vivía sola y con sus gatos, los cuales nunca la dejaban de lado.

* * *

El anuncio de la Tía Ruth y la vuelta a casa ese día simbolizaba que todo había ido de mal en peor, pero...¿ellos iban a enfrentarse a sus hijos y a decirles que eran los culpables de todo? ¿Era necesario seguir reivindicando ese estúpido traje de ardilla? ¿lo era?.

Y mientras que ellos se hallaban volviendo a casa, en la Comisaría Central, George y Amanda habían recibido la aprobación del Capitán Rhodes, el cual les autorizó a llevar a cabo el arresto para el Lunes, dirigiéndose hacia aquella calle.

Todo estaba listo para dar inicio hacia un Domingo que pasó sin ningún problema, Lincoln y Lucy pasaron su día entero en la casa abandonada, donde llevaron sus pertenencias, en especial a Bun-Bun, los cómics del peli blanco junto con sus figuras y sus aviones, mientras que la gótica llevaba las pocas cosas consigo, en especial el busto de Edwin y sus libros de poesía, hechizos y fantasmas y un par más. Había una extraña sensación en la gótica, la cual podía sentir en su interior, como si algo malo fuera a ocurrir, así que decidió que su hermano y ella tomaran sus pertenencias y las llevaran a aquel sitio.

\- Bueno, regresemos a casa, que mañana hay clases. Pidió Lincoln.

\- Sí, vamos. Agregó Lucy, sabiendo que no podían perder un día de actividades escolares por algo que tal vez no ocurriría con ellos.

* * *

Volvieron a sus hogares, el tiempo pasaba volando, corriendo a toda prisa y con ello llegaba el día Lunes, un día que jamás iban a olvidar por nada en el Mundo.

* * *

 **Un pequeño suspenso para el capítulo que viene, en donde Lincoln y Lucy van a tener que enfrentar el momento más oscuro para ellos, ¿qué pasará? ¿por qué "momento oscuro"? ¿qué va a pasar con las venganzas? ¿van a proseguir o no?. Eso lo sabrán en el capítulo que viene, en donde se verá mucha tensión, peleas, discusiones y una separación oficial entre todos.**

 **Y antes de que eso suceda, por ahí haga una mencionó de las Estrellas Malignas de Hades para el capítulo 24 :3 y que será relatado por Lucy y Lincoln hacia el Doctor Clinton.**

 **Quiero agradecerles a todos, como siempre y que me han dado muy buenas ideas para poner en esta historia y aquí van mis saludos :)**

 *** Gans Lawton, Guest y Pirata: Para Gans, estoy pensando que Pegaso y Athena podrían aparecer, pero no en forma física, sino que se presenten como voces en la lejanía, desde Grecia, en el Santuario, para calmar la guerra y tranquilo que Albert Loud (Pop-Pop) se va a enterar de lo que está ocurriendo. Para Guest, repito lo mismo que le dije a Gans :3, todo llegará a su tiempo :3 y para Pirata, los traidores pagarán caro por lo que han hecho, el Fuego del Dragón se ha empezado a sentir :3.**

 *** Coven: Gracias por la idea de que Lucy y Lincoln tengan una reacción, mejor dicho un poder que ataquen a los policías :3. Y ya tengo una buena inspiración del juego "Fahrenheit" :3.**

 *** imperialwar1234: Lo sé, es que ese insulto para Lynn era único :3 y con lo de la Armadura Dorada, jeje, era un homenaje a "Donnie Darko" :3, te la recomiendo esa película.**

 *** El Caballero de las antorchas: Lamentablemente verán un capítulo muy triste y haré todo lo posible para que se pueda sentir. Y también las demás chicas tendrán su encuentro con Abel :D.**

 *** Tomoya Scarlet hakurei: Jeje, mira que ahora Clyde va a tener que pensarlo y mucho por lo que ha hecho :D y el dolor suyo será legendario.**

 **Así que bueno, Camaradas, espero que les guste este capítulo, cuídense y que tengan un día Viernes para todos :D.**


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24: Revelaciones, Hundimiento y escape: Se inicia el exilio de Royal Woods El reloj en el despertador de Lincoln marcó las 12:00 AM, había terminado el fin de semana de paz, pero se estaba por producir una terrible "tormenta" en aquella ciudad, una terrible furia estaba por acontecer, había llegado la hora de que la Policía tomara cartas en el asunto, que se pusieran en marcha para detener a los dos chicos responsables de haber provocado el incendio en el Estadio de Baseball Local, el cual había quedado catalogado como "Daño Total".

* * *

En la Central de la Policía, el Capitán Rhodes llegaba para tomar cartas en el asunto y anunciarles a los agentes asignados de que siguieran las órdenes dadas, que procedieran según lo aprendido en la Academia y lo más importante, que no causara revuelo en el barrio, ya que ese era una zona muy tranquila y no querían que tampoco se enterara la prensa, la cual no paraba de bombardear a la gente con las noticias correspondientes a dichos asuntos.

\- Irán con otros cinco agentes, tendremos las patrullas en caso de que ocurra algún incidente pero estoy seguro de que han tomado todas las medidas correspondientes para este asunto. Dijo Rhodes, el cual caminaba de aquí para allá en su oficina, asegurándose de que no quedaran cabos sueltos en el operativo que iban a llevar a cabo.

\- Todo está asegurado, Capitán, puede confiar en nosotros. Dio Amanda su palabra al Jefe a cargo de la Central.

\- Bien, pueden proceder. Suerte. Dio Luz Verde aquel hombre y de ahí les deseó que tuvieran éxito durante la redada.

\- Muchas gracias, Señor. Agradeció George y se retiraron de su oficina.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la escuela secundaria de Royal Woods, Lori se encontraba en los baños mandando mensajes para Bobby, cuando en aquel momento sintió una extraña ráfaga de frío a sus espaldas, cosa que provocó de que buscara el sitio de donde venía aquella procedencia.

\- _"Qué raro, las ventanas están cerradas"._ Pensó ella desconcentrada ante el hecho de que no encontraba la fuente de aquella procedencia fría.

En aquel momento, al regresar hacia el espejo, ahogó un grito de terror al verse cara a cara con una misteriosa "Armadura Dorada Vacía", la cual le estaba mirando con mucha frialdad y rodeada de una extraña energía blanca.

\- ¿Qué? Debo estar soñando, tú no existes, no existen los Fantasmas. Se negó a creer lo que estaba viendo ante sus propios ojos.

Pero con haber dicho esas palabras, aquella Armadura comenzó a avanzar hacia ella, quedando contra los lavados, intentando gritar y pedir ayuda, no podía, estaba paralizada de abajo para arriba, su cuerpo no le respondía, el miedo la dominaba por completo, lo único que podía hacer era tratar de ver qué era lo quería esa persona o entidad fantasmal para así salvarse de un susto o algo más.

\- ¿No crees en los Fantasmas, Lori Loud?. Vaya, se nota que piensas que yo soy producto de tu imaginación, ¡¿no?!. Preguntó la "Armadura Vacía", la cual se quitó el Casco Dorado y reveló su rostro, siendo un joven de cabellos y ojos del mismo color, podía sentirse esa mirada aterradora que inspiraba ese personaje, el cual la miró con rabia, deseaba matarla pero se contuvo.

\- ¿Quién...Quién...Quién eres?. Preguntó aterrada y en aquel momento el peli negro golpeó con fuerza los cristales del espejo, destruyéndolos por completo, regando todo el piso con sus restos.

\- La peor pesadilla para esta familia de malditos, supersticiosos y desgraciados, ¿así que no te pusiste en contra de tus padres y de la idiota de tu hermana Lynn cuando Lincoln fue puesto en ese traje? ¡Eres una puta, una traidora, no mereces ser la hermana mayor de ese pobre niño!. [Gritó Abel con furia y la sujetó del cuello con fuerza, casi sacándole el aire] Tú ya tienes un lugar reservado en el Inframundo, te quemarás con Lynn en la "Cascada de la Sangre Hirviente", al Juez Interino Lune de Balrog no le caen bien los Pecadores, los odia y ya te tiene registrada en sus libros. Advirtió ese sujeto, quien la seguía estrangulando hasta que la soltó y cayó al piso.

\- Ah...Ah...¡¿Quién eres?!. Volvió a preguntarle sobre su nombre.

\- Ya te lo dije: Soy la Peor Pesadilla para tu familia, jamás sabrás mi nombre original. Le advirtió Abel, quien desapareció de allí, dejándola totalmente aterrada y abrazando sus piernas con temor a que volviera.

* * *

El reloj había comenzado a correr, los policías ya estaban listos para partir, esperarían a que sean las 12:00 PM para ir hacia el barrio de los Loud, no sería complicado pero era obvio que para esa familia las cosas no serían fáciles de digerir, de entender, temían a lo que diría la sociedad, ¿qué pasaría si los chicos les contaban todo acerca de lo del traje de la ardilla y que lo tenía que llevar Lincoln para "contener su mala suerte y convertirla en buena"?, era obvio que podían pasar más de mil cosas ese día pero no como una de esas.

* * *

Eran las 9:45 AM, en la Escuela de Royal Woods se estaban llevando a cabo una serie de discusiones sobre lo sucedido en el Estadio de Baseball Local, lo cual había atraído a muchos padres desesperados por el tema del partido final que jugarían las "Ardillas" y que debían hacerlo en el campo de la escuela por aquel incendio, al cual se iba a hacer cargo la Policía de montar guardia y evitar que entre cualquiera que entrara sin permiso y en especial hacia la noche, cuando no había nadie en los alrededores, allí dejarían a un grupo que vigilaría y detendría a los intrusos, llevándolos a la Comisaría Central.

Por su parte, Lincoln y Lucy se hallaban en el consultorio del Doctor Clinton, habían decidido ir allí, ya que para el Viernes no estarían por algún motivo, cosa que le llamó la atención al joven psicólogo, el cual tomaba nota de lo que decían ambos hermanos.

\- ¿Cómo están? ¿Algo de Abel?. Preguntó Clinton, quien escribía en su libreta.

\- Bien, pero espero que sepa que ésta será nuestra última sesión. Respondió Lucy con un tono frío en su voz, pero ésta era más vacío.

\- ¿Cómo?. Quiso saber el sujeto que los estaba tratando de ayudar a salir de aquel camino oscuro y siniestro.

\- Lo que yo oyó, ya no estaremos más aquí, porque habrán asuntos que atender. Respondió Lincoln, quien estaba bastante serio por lo que pasaba.

Clinton estaba bastante preocupado al respecto, ¿sería por la medicación que le había recetado al peli blanco? ¿Por qué estaba hablando de que ya no estarían más en sus consultas? ¿Acaso se iban a ir para siempre?. Quería saber más pero temía de que Abel se enterara y llegara a tomar medidas serias contra él y su persona, ¿qué podría hacer ese sujeto?, simplemente era un fantasma pero aún conservaba su poder.

\- ¿Vio el incendio en el Club Campestre, la inundación en la escuela y lo de Estadio de Baseball?. Preguntó Lincoln, llamando la atención del doctor de cabellos castaños.

\- Sí, terrible...Un momento...¿cómo lo sabes?. Respondió y luego preguntó con dudas.

\- Porque lo de la inundación y lo del hachazo a la estatua de la "Ardilla de Royal Woods" yo lo hice. Dijo Lincoln, quien se encontraba recostado en el sillón junto con Lucy, además de hallarse sumamente tranquilo.

\- Yo también, jaja, yo causé el incendio en los autos y en el Club Campestre. Añadió Lucy su historia.

Clinton sintió que su corazón se paralizaba del miedo, tenía que hacer algo, debía llamar a las autoridades, pero no podía entregar a sus pacientes, ellos eran su responsabilidad, necesitaba cuidarlos de ese peligro y si lo hacía, tendría que afrontar graves consecuencias.

\- Y nosotros dos incendiamos el Estadio de Baseball, fue tan genial, tan hermoso, un bello regalo al Emperador Hades. Respondieron ambos hermanos a la vez, poniendo más pálido al pobre psicólogo, quien dejó caer su birome al piso y sentir su cuerpo temblar por el miedo que le invadía, pero se calmó y siguió conversando con ellos, tras recoger lo que se le había caído.

\- ¿Por qué lo hicieron?. Quiso saber Clinton.

(Save, OST de Dino Crisis 2)

\- Porque él nos lo ordenó, Abel. Le dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa que daba miedo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?. Insistió el psicólogo al joven.

\- ¿Sabe cuántos Espectros hay en el Ejército de Hades?. [Preguntó Lucy a Clinton, quien lo negó con la cabeza] 108, las 108 Estrellas Malignas, la Comandante en Jefe de los Ejércitos Imperiales es Pandora, los Dioses Gemelos Hypnos y Thanatos, los Consejeros del Emperador, luego están los Guardianes de los Templos Malignos y el Dios del Tiempo, Kairos, todas esas Estrellas van a resucitar en personas que usted conoce y una de ellas, Kairos, vendrá desde el Este de Europa y muchos, posiblemente de aquí: Wyvern, Grifos, Garuda, Balrog, Bennu, Mefistófeles, Oneiros, Phantasos, Ikelos, Morfeo El Escultor, Flegias, Aqueronte, Escarabajo Mortal, Behemoth, Nigromante, Gorgona, Papillón, Cíclope, Deep, Troll, Golem, Nasu, todos ellos van a reencarnar en personas, tal vez desconocidas, tal vez conocidas, no lo sé, pero eso lo veremos cuando aparezcan. Mencionó Lucy y nombraba a cada uno de esos personajes tan llamativos, ¿cómo y en cuáles iban a renacer? No lo sabía pero cuando llegara el momento, cuando el tiempo marcara aquel "show" que iba a iniciar, todo sería revelado.

\- ¿Cómo...cómo? ¿Cómo es que conoces todos esos nombres?. Preguntó el psicólogo, quien sintió que su corazón se paralizaba ante tales personajes.

\- Intuición, conocimiento, poder, poder de un Caballero de Géminis. Mencionó Lucy, quien causó que el hombre se detuviera con la sesión.

\- Bueno...bien, creo que hemos terminado por hoy, pero si vienen el Viernes que viene a la siguiente reunión, hablaremos sobre las emociones y sueños más profundos que tienen. Cuídense, chicos y me avisan. Ah, Lincoln, muy bien por ti y Lucy, también me alegra de que hayas progresado y me hayan dicho la verdad, no le diré a nadie. Prometió Clinton, quien les agradeció y luego de ahí ambos chicos salieron de su consultorio hacia las calles, listos para volver a su casa.

\- Hasta el Viernes, Doctor Clinton. Se despidieron ambos hermanos.

\- Hasta el Viernes, chicos. Finalizó el hombre y salieron de su oficina.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las 11:00 AM, una hora de caminata hasta su casa, todo tranquilo, un día sumamente silencioso, los pájaros cantaban, parecía ser un típico final de alguna película de Disney donde los héroes triunfaban sobre el Mal y se iban tomados de la mano y caminando hacia el Atardecer, aquí era distinto, demasiado silencio, demasiada calma, ¿acaso era eso a lo que Lucy temía? ¿Le temía al silencio? ¿a lo desconocido de ese día?.

* * *

Y mientras que se hallaban caminando hacia su hogar, ya la Policía estaba llegando, deteniéndose justo a la altura de la misma y de los coches se bajaron George y Amanda, los cuales dejaron a la pequeña guardia de agentes para custodiaran la zona y evitaran de que cualquier intruso viniera, además de dirigir el tránsito hacia otras calles.

\- Bien, ha llegado el momento. Dijo George, quien no se veía bastante animado, odiaba tener que detener a chicos menores por delitos como esos, cada día que pasaba, desde su llegada y con el correr de los años, había visto a tantos niños cada vez más pequeños en las calles, abandonados a su suerte por personas que se creían que eran sus familias, teniendo que sobrevivir a todas las adversidades: Al clima, al calor, al frío, a la lluvia, a la nieve, al hambre, a todo. Muchos tenían que dedicarse al robo para sobrevivir y otros se unían a las pandillas de las zonas como Detroit, donde morían a tan temprana edad en las guerras territoriales a mano de las balas y las drogas.

\- Sé que odias esto, George, pero no tenemos otra opción, ya han causado mucho daño. Le intentó Amanda por animarle el ánimo en aquel momento.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, pero...pero es triste ver algo así. Mencionó con un dejo de tristeza y de ahí alzó la mirada para ver que estaban en el sendero que daba hacia la puerta principal de aquella casa donde se escuchaba el clásico bullicio.

\- Manos a la obra. Pidió su compañera y el peli negro tocó la puerta, deteniendo el rudo y con ello salieron los Señores Loud.

\- Buenas tardes, Señores Loud, soy el Oficial George Matthews y ella es mi compañera Amanda Rogers, somos de la Comisaría Central de la Policía de Royal Woods. Presentó aquel hombre a su amiga y a él, mientras que el matrimonio se quedaba confundido, ¿por qué estaban esos agentes allí?.

\- Buenas tardes, Oficiales, ¿desean pasar?. Preguntó el Señor Lynn Loud, pero al ver las miradas serias de esas dos personas, supo que algo no andaba bien.

\- No, gracias, verá...Esto será un poco difícil de explicarles pero...Dios, esto es muy difícil de explicar. George intentaba de ser franco pero ante una situación así, sus emociones le jugaban una terrible contra.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Oficial?. Intervino Rita.

El peli negro decidió soltar todo finalmente, ya no podía dejar pasar situaciones así, tenía que mantener la cabeza fría y con ello la seriedad consigo mismo.

\- Como verán, hace pocos días la ciudad está bajo una serie de misteriosos ataques por parte de un pirómano, bueno, el último ataque, el de ayer contra el Estadio de Baseball nos dio una pista y un testigo, el cual está por venir. Dijo George y en ese momento vinieron los Señores McBride junto con su hijo Clyde.

\- Buenas tardes, Louds. Saludaron ambos adultos a la pareja de la casa.

\- Hola, Howard, Harold, qué sorpresa, Clyde, pero...¿qué tiene que ver con todo ésto?. Preguntó el Señor Lynn Loud con confusión, ¿por qué estaban todos allí?.

\- Él es el testigo del incendio al Estadio de Baseball. Señaló Amanda al pequeño niño moreno.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Al oír semejante sorpresa, a ambos adultos casi les da un ataque al corazón.

\- Diles, hijo, vamos. Le animó Harold al moreno, quien se acercó y mostró en su celular las pruebas que había capturado.

Clyde McBride, el chico que era el mejor amigo de Lincoln Loud desde que se habían conocido, desde el día en que habían llegado al barrio, aquel que siempre había estado con el peli blanco, que había sido un gran apoyo en todo momento, a pesar de su amor platónico hacia Lori, ahora estaba en el bando enemigo, mostrando, lamentablemente las fotos y el vídeo en el que podían apreciarse a Lincoln y a Lucy salir del Estadio de Baseball Local tras haber provocado el incendio. Al verlos, los Señores Loud sintieron que las cosas no podían empeorar más de lo que estaban: Primero la mala suerte, Lincoln se sacaba el traje de ardilla, la golpiza de Lucy a Lynn y Allan Franklin, todo el cambio en ambos, el psicólogo, los actos de vandalismo y ahora ésto, que sus propios hijos fueran los responsables de algo así.

Después de mostrarles todo, el Señor Lynn extendió su mano izquierda en señal de que terminara de mostrarle el joven moreno todas las pruebas, ya era suficiente y la furia crecía.

\- Lamento mucho que hayan tenido que ver esto, Señores Loud. Pidió disculpas George.

\- No, no se preocupe, Oficial, hemos estado conviviendo con el enemigo en nuestra propia casa, en cuanto lleguen, pueden llevárselos, no sin antes dejarles nuestro castigo. Dijo el castaño, mientras que Clyde se retiraba con lágrimas en los ojos ante lo que había hecho, temía a la amenaza de Abel, la cual podría cumplirse en cualquier momento, pero lo que más le daba miedo era que Lynn y sus hermanas habían visto y oído, sabiendo que en cualquier momento las cosas iban a empeorar.

* * *

Los vieron llegar, conversando alegremente, reían, pero ellos no sabían se les venía encima, cuando en aquel momento vieron a las patrullas de la Policía en su calle, cosa que les llamó la atención.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué la Policía está aquí?. Se preguntó Lincoln, mientras que corría junto con Lucy.

\- No lo sé, pero hay algo que no me gusta. Dijo la gótica y en aquel momento llegaron a su hogar, donde todos los estaban esperando.

Pensaban que no los recibirían correctamente, lo podía sentir, era esa sensación desagradable para ambos hermanos que les hacía sentir más el odio hacia sus padres y hermanas. Llegaron y allí los recibieron sin nada que decir, pero cuando estaban dispuestos a cruzar hacia el interior, Lori y las demás hermanas les impidieron avanzar.

\- Vamos, háganse a un lado. Ordenó Lincoln, pero en aquel momento, cuando lanzó su ultimátum, sintió que Lynn le daba un golpe muy fuerte en el estómago, causando que el muchacho perdiera el aire en su interior y cayera al piso, totalmente abatido.

Lucy observó a su hermano de cabellos blancos caer al piso, mientras que sentía la rabia, pero sus padres la agarraron junto con su hermano.

\- Sabía que todo ésto era culpa suya, ¡malditos desgraciados, pirómanos, no sé cómo no dudé de ustedes dos, son lo peor, son el cáncer de toda la familia! ¡Nos arruinaron, nos humillaron y ahora la Policía está aquí, deberían haberse muerto hace años!. Gritó la castaña con todas sus fuerzas, quien era sujetada por Lori y Leni, intentando evitar que ella le volviera a dar otro golpe al muchacho, el cual intentaba recuperar la compostura.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué hablas?!. Preguntó Lincoln molesto por el ataque.

\- No te hagas el idiota, Lincoln, tu hermana está en lo cierto: Ya lo vimos todo, Clyde nos lo mostró. Dijo su padre, quien señaló al moreno que estaba llorando.

\- ¡Clyde!. Gritó el joven angustiado.

\- Lo siento, Lincoln, soy tu amigo, eres como un hermano para mí y no quiero perderte, desde que cambiaste en todo y lo de Abel, ya temo hacia ti, no te conozco como mi amigo, sino como alguien distinto. Lo siento mucho, Lincoln, perdóname. Pidió disculpas el chico de lentes, intentando no llorar pero toda la tensión era bastante grande y sus padres lo calmaron, mirando mal a ambos hermanos.

\- Desde que te quitaste el traje, lo único que has estado haciendo junto con Lucy es sembrar la mala suerte: Ahora por su culpa, la Tía Ruth está con un problema cardíaco, ¡encima le destruyeron el estadio a Lynn, ustedes dos no tienen perdón ni de Dios!. Añadió su madre, mientras que controlaba a su hijo.

("Muerte de un Caballero", OST de la Saga de las 12 Casas durante la Batalla de la Casa de Acuario, Saint Seiya)

\- A ti te tendrían que haber desterrado de esta familia, no eres nuestro hermano, eres una plaga junto con Lucy. Añadió Lola, la cual le dio una bofetada al peli blanco.

\- Charles aún sigue internado y no sé cuándo lo volveré a ver. Todo por tu culpa, Lincoln. Dijo Lana y se alejó sin darle nada.

\- ¡Clyde, no...no pueden...no pueden hacernos esto!. Gritó el joven, quien intentaba zafarse de los brazos de su madre, pero ella no le impediría escapar.

\- ¡Suficiente, ni se te ocurra hablarle a nadie!. Ordenó el Señor Lynn Loud, mientras que se acercaban George y Amanda.

\- Hijo, soy el Oficial George Matthews y ella es mi compañera Amanda Rogers, quedas detenido junto con tu hermano por los actos de vandalismo en la ciudad, los daños sufridos y demás. Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que digas será usado en tu contra en una Corte de Justicia, tienes derecho a un abogado. Pidió el peli negro, mientras que el joven corría hacia Lucy y la abrazaba con fuerza.

\- Todo va a estar bien, Lucy, te lo prometo, no...no nos harán daño, te lo juro. Prometió el muchacho, cuando vio a sus padres acercarse a ellos y recibiendo otra bofetada por parte de ambos y sin que la Policía hiciera algo, ya que tal vez serviría para hacerles entrar en razón.

\- Ambos son las ovejas negras de esta familia, me dan asco, no sé cómo no los pusimos en adopción. Lynn estaba en lo cierto. Dijo el castaño.

\- Pueden lastimarnos todo lo que quieran, pueden herirnos sentimentalmente pero nunca podrán destruir nuestros espíritus, ambos nos cuidamos juntos, como verdaderos hermanos, sin que ustedes nos dieran importancia y jamás nos alejarán. Jamás. Les advirtió Lucy de sus lazos fuertes que ambos tenían.

\- ¿Acaso ahora son pareja? Lo que nos faltaba, a parte de pirómanos, incestuosos, qué asco me dan. Dijo Rita, mientras que su marido tomaba las cartas en el asunto.

\- Se acabó. [Sentenció y él tomó a Lincoln con fuerza del brazo y su esposa a Lucy, separándolos, a pesar de la resistencia que ejercían]. Esto se terminó, ahora y para siempre.

(Réquiem de Mime, Saint Seiya: Saga de Asgard)

\- ¡No, Lincoln!. Gritó Lucy, mientras que eran separados.

\- Irán con los policías y luego de que los liberen, los vamos a mandar bien lejos para que nunca más se vuelvan a ver. Tú te irás con la Tía Ruth, le pediré que te mande a Maine junto con tus primas. Dijo Rita, quien sostenía a la pobre gótica como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

\- Y en cuanto a ti, mocoso, a ti te vamos a enviar más lejos, al Estado de Oregon o a Seattle para que quedes de por vida en una escuela militar. Añadió el Señor Lynn, mientras que se los llevaban a ambos.

\- ¡NO, NO, NO PUEDEN SEPARARNOS, NO PUEDEN, LUCY, SUÉLTAME! ¡SUÉLTAME, TÚ NO ERES MI PADRE, SUÉLTAME O TE MATARÉ CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS, TE LO JURO TE MATARÉ A TI Y A LA QUE SE HACE LLAMAR MI MADRE, LOS MATAREMOS A AMBOS Y LOS ARROJAREMOS AL INFRAMUNDO, LOS TRES JUECES DEL INFIERNO LO ESTÁN VIENDO TODO, EL JUEZ INTERINO LUNE DE BALROG YA TIENE ANOTADA SU HISTORIA Y SUS PECADOS, ÉL ES UNA MENTE BRILLANTE, NO SE VAN A PODER ESCAPAR DE LA FURIA QUE SE ESTÁ POR VENIR !. Advirtió Lincoln con mucha severidad, pero terminó por recibir otra bofetada de parte de Rita, quien llevaba a Lucy hacia donde estaban los agentes, todo era visto por sus hermanas, Clyde, sus padres y ya algunos vecinos estaban reunidos allí.

\- No quiero volver a oír una palabra más de ti. Dijo su madre y los pusieron a ambos frente a los agentes.

Podía sentirse un ambiente de tensión, de furia, miedo, odio, todo combinado hasta el máximo, como un volcán, una olla a presión que estaba por saltar por los aires. Tal vez, incluso, como el reactor de Chernobyl, el cual voló por los aires debido a la enorme presión por la fuga de vapores tóxicos en su interior que provocaron aquella catástrofe.

(Ikki´s Theme, OST de Saint Seiya)

Lincoln podía sentir como le arrancaban lo último de felicidad que tenía dentro de él, con una gran fuerza, como un tornado, como un huracán que se lanzaba sin piedad sobre poblaciones pobres e invulnerables, ellos ya no eran más Loud, ahora estaban oficialmente fuera del círculo. ¿Qué haría su abuelo si los viera así? ¿Qué haría Ace Savvy?. Sabía bien que no debía confundir la realidad con la fantasía, pero en aquellos momentos, tenía que jugar una última carta, se preguntaba si Abel estaría con ellos y mientras que se cuestionaba eso, una extraña sensación de frío comenzaba a sentirse en todo el barrio.

El joven de cabellos blancos abrazó a su hermana con fuerza, no la quería soltar, aún mientras sus padres los intentaran separar, ellos resistían a ese "asedio", por lo cual decidieron dejarlo en manos de la Policía.

\- Clyde. Le llamó Lincoln y el moreno se giró para verlo.

\- Lincoln...lo siento, pero es por tu bien. Pidió disculpas.

\- No me hables de perdón, hijo de puta, traidor, eres una rata de mierda, uno que se guía por lo sentimientos, toda esa basura te llevará a la perdición. Me traicionaste, me mentiste, jugaste conmigo todo este tiempo y lo sabía: Abel me lo dijo todo, eres una porquería, espero no volver a ver tu asquerosa cara por aquí, porque juro que llevaré tu alma directo al Infierno. Dejó su amenaza al joven con un tono de furia, raro en su persona, el cual comenzó a temblar y caía de rodillas en la acera, llorando por la pérdida de todos esos buenos momentos en los que se había divertido con el peli blanco.

Inmediatamente ambos policías se dirigieron hacia Lincoln para ponerlo contra la pared, pero antes de eso, pudo sentirse una extraña y familiar sensación en los alrededores, de la cual ellos no le dieron importancia, una ciudad y un Estado como ese, ubicado en las fronteras con Canadá era para ellos muy común el ingreso de pulsos de aire frío desde aquel país vecino, caracterizado por el frío, al igual que Alaska, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que no era común esa situación tan rara.

\- _Abel, si estás ahí, ayúdanos._ Pidió Lincoln al auxilio al Caballero de Géminis.

\- _Libera tu ira_ _, niño, deja que la furia crezca en ti, deja que el odio se expanda y que el deseo de venganza florezca._ Le dijo Abel al muchacho y tenía razón, podía enseñarle algo mucho más importante y que vería más tarde.

En ese instante, como si hubieran sido alcanzados por un potente rayo, Lincoln sintió que algo estaba corriendo en su cuerpo, desde lo más profundo de su alma, un extraño fuego que incendiaba todo y que se expandía sin parar por cada lado del mismo.

\- Manos arriba y contra la pared. Ordenó George, mientras que ambos obedecían a ese pedido.

(Escape or Fight, Deluxe OST, Disc Three 07 del juego "Fahrenheit" o "Indigo Prophecy")

\- _"Maldita sea, todos están en nuestra contra: Mi familia, mis padres, mis hermanas, Clyde y la Policía nos ha encontrado. Vamos a pasar nuestras vidas separados y pudriéndonos en el olvido. No, no voy a dejar que sea así"_. Pensó Lincoln, mientras que se daba la vuelta y Amanda estaba por ponerle las esposas, pero en aquel momento el peli blanco pegó un salto en el aire, dando un giro increíble y terminando detrás de los tres policías para luego lanzar una misteriosa ráfaga de poder contra el Oficial George Matthews, el cual fue arrojado contra la puerta de la Casa Loud y quedaba inconsciente.

Con la Oficial Amanda Rogers, quien estaba a su derecha y que había sacado su arma reglamentaria, el muchacho le dio una patada que la arrojó por los aires y de ahí la noqueó de un fuerte golpe en el estómago, mientras que se encargaba del tercer agente lo golpeó en las costillas con una patada muy fuerte, ocasionando que se cayera al piso. Las hermanas quedaron horrorizadas ante ese misterioso arranque de ira, si es que se podía llamar de esa manera a lo que Lincoln estaba sufriendo.

Acto seguido, también lo pudo sentir Lucy esa extraña manifestación, ¿sería Abel?. En aquel momento, mientras que Lincoln se encargaba de los tres policías, Lucy se hizo cargo de arrojar a su padre con aquella ráfaga de viento junto con Rita, quienes cayeron en el pasto, quedando fuera de combate.

\- Si este es el adiós, entonces te dejaré un recuerdo mío. Dijo la gótica, quien avanzó hacia Lynn, la cual tomó un bate de baseball pero ella se lo sacó de las manos y lo destruyó con esa fuerza sobrenatural.

\- ¡Te vas a morir, Lucy, lo juro!. Le advirtió la castaña.

\- No, la verdad es que ansiaré vivir eternamente junto con Lincoln, mientras que tú te pudrirás en el Infierno, pero ahora yo te haré sentirlo en persona. Juró la gótica y le dio un golpe muy fuerte en el rostro, lanzándola contra Lori y Lola, quedando inconscientes.

Una vez que se sacaron de encima a aquellos primeros enemigos, vieron que dos policías habían llegado a la zona, bajándose del patrullero que los llevaba y vieron todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¡Alto o disparo! ¡Quietos!. Ordenó el agente, el cual les estaba apuntando con su arma, lo mismo su compañero.

\- Juntos por siempre. Dijo Lucy y se lanzaron hacia ellos, contra Clyde como objetivo.

Se lanzaron por las calles hacia ellos y los dos rivales comenzaron a dispararles, pero en aquel momento, Lincoln movía sus manos en el aire y el movimiento parecía que desgarraba el aire, ya que parecían formarse unos "Portales" que se llevaban las balas hacia "Otra Dimensión".

\- ¡¿Qué es esto, Max?!. Preguntó el compañero a su amigo, viendo que no habían podido derribarlos a ambos hermanos y acto seguido los dos chicos pegaron un salto en el aire, lanzando contra el suelo a ambos policías, quienes quedaron inconscientes como los otros por un rato.

Clyde estaba totalmente nervioso, mientras que sus padres intentaban protegerlo, Lucy se les abrió camino, apareciendo misteriosamente detrás de ellos y golpeándolos con una gran fuerza.

Acto seguido, el peli blanco avanzó hacia él, hacia aquella persona que había sido su mejor amigo y que ahora era un traidor.

\- ¡Traidor!. Gritó Lincoln y le dio un fuerte golpe que lo dejó inconsciente a Clyde, mientras que sus lentes caían al piso y se destrozaban los cristales.

\- Linc...Lincoln...Intentaba el muchacho, antes de perder la consciencia de ver a su amigo.

\- Ya no soy más tu amigo, para mí estás muerto. Sentenció el muchacho y se retiró de allí.

Justo en aquel momento en que se habían liberado de los policías y de su familia, aún quedaban las hermanas más pequeñas y Leni quien las protegía, mientras que Lincoln se acercaba a la rubia mayor.

\- Linc...Lincoln...por...por favor. Rogó ella de que no le hiciera daño.

\- Me caes bien, Leni, contigo no es el asunto. Respondió el muchacho, quien se despidió de su hermana mayor con un beso en la frente, dejándola totalmente sorprendida y de ahí fue hacia donde estaba Lucy.

* * *

Decidieron salir corriendo, mientras que llegaban las dos patrullas que habían quedado más atrás, hacia el Sur de donde vivían, de las cuales bajaron los agentes para averiguar qué había pasado.

\- ¡Alto!. Ordenó uno de ellos y Lincoln se volteó.

\- ¡Desaparezcan!. Respondió y de ahí, extendiendo su gabardina, una potente ráfaga, como si fuera el aleteo de un gigantesco Dragón, provocaron que los agentes salieran despedidos contra el suelo y quedaran inconscientes.

\- Esas patrullas nos impiden el paso, ¡pagarán caro!. Sentenció Lucy, quien extendió su brazo y un misterioso ataque provocó que estallaran los cuatro patrulleros, de los cuales los policías habían salido corriendo ante semejante ofensiva, luego de eso, cayeron los coches envueltos en llamas y regando de cristales toda la calle.

* * *

Fue toda una confusión que duró segundos pero parecía eterna, ¿qué había pasado? ¿de dónde había salido semejante "accionar" de ambos hermanos?. No lo sabían, cuando los Señores Loud abrieron los ojos, se encontraron con Lynn sangrando en la puerta de su casa, a Clyde herido y con los lentes rotos, sumado a los agentes heridos y los patrulleros en llamas.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?. Preguntó Lori, quien salía de su refugio junto con las demás hermanas.

\- No...no lo sé. Respondió con temor su madre.

\- Hay que detenerlos. Pidió Lisa de forma urgente.

\- La Policía se hará cargo de atraparlos, ustedes mejor vayan adentro. Pidió George, quien se levantaba tras quedar inconsciente en el suelo y llamaba por radio a sus Camaradas para que iniciaran un "Operativo Cerrojo".

* * *

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué era lo que estaban haciendo? Habían atacado a sus padres, habían derribado a varios policías, destruido varios patrulleros y hasta aterrado a su hermanas, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿acaso...acaso sería la influencia de Abel de Géminis?. Parecía ser cierto, había toda una confusión en ellos dos, parecía no haber una respuesta a sus preguntas, así que lo único que hacían era salir corriendo con rumbo a un lugar seguro.

\- ¡¿Adónde vamos, Lucy?!. Preguntó Lincoln a su hermana.

\- ¡A nuestro "Segundo Hogar", rápido, ahí te lo contaré todo!. Respondió ella y llegaron a su refugio, el cual estaba a pocas cuadras de su casa.

* * *

¿Cómo habían terminado en aquel embrollo, ¿cómo?, ¿qué había pasado?, ahora eran fugitivos, habían atacado a la Policía y a su familia, pero...¿qué era lo que sentían por dentro?. Ese extraño "don" que habían recibido misteriosamente se había esfumado cuando llegaron a su "Segundo Hogar", su refugio del peligro ya que ahora estarían siendo buscados y tendrían toda la zona acordonada para que no se escaparan por nada en el Mundo.

Pero lo que no sabían los dos chicos era que justo cuando estaban por entrar en aquella casa abandonada, alguien los había observado desde un coche negro, cosa que le llamó la atención, así que decidió llamar a la Policía, anunciando el sitio donde estarían ocultos.

\- ¿Sí, Policía? Soy Amber García, quiero reportar que he visto a los dos prófugos del ataque contra sus agentes. Sí, están refugiados en una casa abandonada, de dos pisos, se halla ubicada en la calle Saint Lucas y la Avenida Franklin 1930. Perfecto, muchas gracias. [Llamó ella y dio todo el chivatazo a los agentes, quienes se iban a preparar para registrar el barrio. Acto seguido guardó su celular y con una sonrisa de pura maldad disfrutó de aquel momento] Jejeje, ahí lo tienes, Lucy Loud, ahí lo tienes, eso es por la golpiza que me diste en la escuela y por incendiar el Club Campestre y los coches. Río con puro hacia la gótica, aunque sabía que la Policía iba a rastrear toda la zona, ella saldría victoriosa.

* * *

Se encerraron en su refugio, fueron en silencio hacia la planta alta en donde estaba ese cuarto y donde tenían guardadas aquellas mochilas alargadas de campamento en un armario que estaba allí, habían evadido a la ley y ahora ellos estaban siendo perseguidos como prisioneros que se habían escapado de la cárcel como en las películas de los años 20 y 30 de la Mafia y asaltantes de bancos. Necesitaban un lugar adonde ir, ya que solo habían llegado hasta ese sitio para refugiarse por un momento temporal y luego partir en cuanto cayera la noche, pero a la vez necesitaba un sitio adonde esconderse.

\- ¿Adónde iremos?. Preguntó Lucy a su hermano, quien sacó un mapa que había conseguido la semana pasada.

\- Nos vamos de Royal Woods, Lucy, nos largamos de este sitio para siempre. Juró el muchacho.

\- Pero ¿hacia dónde?. Volvió a preguntar ella, mientras que se sentaba en la cama de golpe.

\- ¡Lucy! ¿Estás bien?, tranquila. Se acercó el joven a la gótica y ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- Tranquilo, creo que me bajó la presión por todo lo ocurrido, pero estoy bien. Le tranquilizó ella y su hermano pasó su mano por los cabellos.

\- No quiero que te pase nada malo, si algo te llegara a suceder, jamás me lo perdonaría. Juró el muchacho, quien sentía todas las lágrimas que caían como en una especie de catarata junto con Lucy y ambos lloraron en silencio por todo lo acontecido.

(Sad Brothers, OST de Saint Seiya)

Había sido un Infierno ese comienzo de semana, ahora eran no solo odiados, sino también perseguidos como animales por la Ley, ¿qué iban a hacer? ¿como burlarían a la Seguridad y a la Policía de Royal Woods?. Necesitaban un plan urgente para así salvarse, porque de lo contrario serían separados para siempre y nunca más volverían a encontrarse.

\- ¿Qué nos pasó? ¿Por qué nos tuvo que pasar esto?. Quería saber Lincoln ante semejante tragedia a la que se estaban enfrentando.

\- Tranquilo, todo estará bien, recuerda la promesa: Mientras que estemos juntos, nadie nos podrá lastimar, nos refugiaremos en Canadá, Michigan tiene frontera y podremos ir a Quebec o a Ottawa, allí estaremos seguros. Prometió Lucy, mientras que ambos se abrazaban y no se soltaban por nada en el Mundo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Casa Loud, el Servicio Médico había llegado para llevarse a los agentes heridos y los Bomberos apagaban los incendios en las patrullas que habían sido incendiadas por Lincoln y Lucy.

\- 5 hombres internados en un hospital y cuatro coches patrulla destruidos ¡y mientras tanto, sus hijos poseídos se escapan burlándose de nosotros! ¡¿Qué tienen que decir en su defensa?!. Preguntó el Capitán Rhodes, quien había llegado y estaba bastante furioso por todo lo ocurrido, parecía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento contra el Señor Loud y Rita.

\- No sé qué es lo que les tocó a ellos, pero atrápenlos. Pidió Lynn a aquel hombre y justo en ese momento, uno de sus oficiales llegó con una noticia.

\- Los atraparé y enviaré a la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad del Estado de Michigan, si no ordenaré a sus agentes que los busquen y tendrán la orden de tirar a matar. Dijo Rhodes, mientras que pedía a uno de sus agentes que esperase un poco.

\- Con tal de matarlos me parece perfecto. Dijo Lynn y se retiró de allí con rumbo hacia la casa.

\- _"¿Cómo puede una niña pensar algo así?. Dios, dame fuerzas para esto"._ [Pensó Rhodes y se dirigió hacia aquel hombre] Sí, Sargento Jefferson.

\- Señor, la Central recibió el llamado de una chica llamada Amber García, dice que vio a los dos chicos Loud por la calle Saint Lucas y la Avenida Franklin 1930, en una casa abandonada. Informó el agente.

\- Esa zona tiene como varias casas abandonadas, será como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Dijo Rhodes con molestia por ese "desafío" y fue entonces que ordenó a sus hombres de que lanzaran un "Operativo Cerrojo".

* * *

Caía la noche en Royal Woods, parecía que la gente se estaba enterando de todo lo acontecido en la Avenida Franklin, era más fácil engañarlos para que los Loud salieran como las "víctimas" y que toda la culpa la tenían sus hijos, un buen plan, un maldito plan que los alejaba de la realidad que ya no veían y así era como la Policía estaba registrando en todas las casas a la redonda para hallar a los dos prófugos.

En la casa abandonada donde Lincoln y Lucy se habían refugiado, ambos chicos se habían quedado profundamente dormidos y tapados con una manta que se trajo el primero, mientras que Abel aparecía y los cuidaba, pasando sus manos por los cabellos de los chicos y observando todo a su alrededor.

\- _¿Ahora ves lo que has hecho, hermano?._ Preguntó Caín, quien se le apareció frente a él.

\- _Lárgate, maldito cobarde, no quiero saber nada de ti, eres un débil._ Le ordenó Abel con mucha furia.

\- _Los estás llevando por un camino oscuro y siniestro, detente, por favor. Te lo pido, hermano._ Pidió el peli blanco, pero Abel le volvió a ganar la "pulseada" y éste desapareció.

 _\- No solo eres un cobarde, sino también un maldito que lo has hecho fue encerrarme en una Prisión por mucho tiempo, después de que salí, tú lo único que has venido a es a decirme que cambie, yo he cambiado para no ser como tú, un inútil, débil y defensor de los Humanos cobardes._ Alegó Abel, sintiendo que esos chicos podían seguir su camino.

Justo en aquel momento en el Caín desaparecía, se escuchó que Lincoln se despertaba rápidamente porque estaba sonando el celular que tenía en una mesa de luz.

\- ¿Diga?. Preguntó el chico.

\- _Lincoln, soy yo, Haiku, me enteré de lo que pasó, pero no tengo tiempo, la Policía ha venido hasta mi casa y están revisándola. Escucha: Váyanse ya mismo de su "Segundo Hogar" pero ya, Amber García les ha dado el dato de ustedes, corran, rápido._ Pidió la amiga de Lucy y ella colgó rápidamente, poniendo punto final a la llamada.

Parecía que todo transcurría más rápido de lo normal, sentía que el peligro se acercaba y fue entonces que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

\- Lucy, ¡Lucy!. Le llamaba su hermano y la gótica se despertó.

\- Lincoln, ¿qué...qué pasó?. Preguntó ella.

\- Llamó Haiku, Amber les ha dado nuestra ubicación, hay que irnos, de prisa. Le informó todo lo ocurrido y fue entonces que ella sintió otra vez furia inundar su ser.

\- _"Juro que cuando vuelva a verla, en donde se encuentre, juro que la mataré"._ Pensó ella, mientras que Abel estaba con ellos y sabían que contaban con toda su ayuda.

\- _Será mejor que se vayan, chicos, de prisa, yo me quedaré aquí, tengo unos asuntos pendientes, luego los volveré a ver._ Prometió el peli negro, quien se despedía en esos momentos.

\- Pero...Iba a decir Lincoln.

\- _No tienen tiempo, váyanse._ Volvió a ordenarles y ellos obedecieron inmediatamente.

\- Cruzaremos la frontera, Lincoln, nos largamos de Royal Woods para siempre. Juró Lucy, mientras que tomaban sus mochilas alargadas y salían rápidamente por la puerta trasera, no sin antes despedirse de Abel, quien pudo materializarse por unos breves minutos y darles un fuerte abrazo.

\- Cuídense. Pidió.

\- Lo haremos, amigo, gracias por todo. Le agradeció Lincoln con Lucy y de ahí partieron hacia las calles, mientras que Abel se quedaba en Royal Woods.

* * *

Ya afuera, justo en la entrada principal se encontraban los patrulleros con los agentes de la Policía listos para ingresar.

\- Perfecto, estamos en posición, andando. Ordenó uno de ellos y tras abrir la puerta, ingresaron en el domicilio, registrando cada palmo de la vivienda pero no encontraron a nadie.

\- Maldita sea, esos chicos se han burlado de nosotros. Se mostró furioso uno de los policías.

\- Sí, Capitán Rhodes: Búsqueda negativa. Repito, Búsqueda Negativa. Informaba otro de ellos a su Jefe, ahora tendrían que dar todos explicaciones de por qué el "Operativo Cerrojo" había salido tan mal.

* * *

 **Finalmente el capítulo que todos estaban esperando. ¿Qué les parece?. Les pido perdón por haberme demorado, pensaba que el Viernes lo tendría listo pero estuve afuera y luego el Sábado, o sea ayer tuve que adelantar un fanfic crossover que tengo bastante demorado. Pero aquí estoy con el tan ansiado 24 :). Lo hice con la mayor cantidad de drama posible, no será un GRAN DRAMA pero es lo que uno puede dar al respecto, sobre todo cuando te imaginas una situación así y que le agradezco muchísimo a Sir Crocodile222, Coven e imperialwar1234 por las sugerencias y aún quedan un par más para continuar, ya que ahora la aventura continuará con el escape de Royal Woods hacia Canadá, para Quebec o Ottawa :3.**

 **Con respecto a Clyde, muchos pensarán _"¿por qué tenía que ser él?"_. Bueno, les seré sincero, Clyde, como todos los personajes de la serie, me encantan, los amo a todos, pero...pero como sabrán, han habido capítulos, mejor dicho uno en el que el amigo de Lincoln fue un verdadero egoísta y eso fue durante el episodio _"La Casa Verde"_ , ¿era tan necesario jugar a ese videojuego en línea y causar el enojo de las hermanas?. La verdad eso no es ser un buen amigo y encima Clyde salió corriendo como un vil cobarde y traidor cuando las chicas se enfurecieron con Lincoln, él tendría que haber pagado eso y no lo hizo, se fue de allí y lo dejó a su suerte. Eso no es amistad y así es como Clyde terminó siendo un traidor y ahhh, jeje, no se piensen que el moreno se saldrá con la suya, jajaja, no, tengan miedo porque cuando Abel se enoja, no hay Dios que lo pare D:.**

 **Por otra parte, cuando están reunidos con el Doctor Clinton y Lucy con Lincoln mencionan a todas las Estrellas Malignas, o sea los Espectros, todos éstos aparecen tanto en el manga de Saint Seiya: Saga de Hades como en el anime y manga y de "The Lost Canvas" y esta historia transcurre después de lo ocurrido en el anime, a pesar de que señalan que Lune de Balrog está vivo, digamos que todo está en una especie de "hechos posteriores" :). Además también hay un guiño a mi crossover llamado "El Heredero (Nueva Versión)" en donde Lincoln es el nuevo Emperador Hades, Lucy es Pandora (The Lost Canvas) junto con Chloe Park ("Escandalosos") que es Pandora Heinstein de la serie clásica junto con los Tres Jueces del Infierno que son Lori, Leni, Luan y Lisa, quien a ella le puse el papel de ser la sucesora de Lune, lo mismo el resto de las hermanas como Luna, Lola y Lana son las sucesoras de Hypnos y Thanatos, los Dioses Gemelos, Clyde, Bobby, Ronnie Anne también lo son y he estado poniendo más personajes de otras series como Espectros y hasta uno de mis OC, el cual es de la Europa del Este, Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic, que es el nuevo Espectro de Mefistófeles y Dios del Tiempo Kairos :).**

 **Otra cosa: La escena donde Lincoln y Lucy se ríen y cuentan que ellos causaron los incendios es nuevo homenaje a "Donnie Darko" :3 y la persecución policial es también un tributo al juego del 2005 para PS2 llamado "Fahrenheit" :) se los recomiendo, en 2015 lo actualizaron bajo el título "Fahrenheit-Indigo Prophecy".**

 **Así que bueno, Camaradas, a disfrutar de este capítulo y hoy haré el capítulo 25 y de ahí entrará en "Hiatus" hasta este Viernes 9 de Junio y continuaré con esta historia :).**

 **Como siempre, hora de los saludos :D:**

 *** Gans Lawton: Por desgracia, los Loud lo harán y lo hicieron, ya es el colmo que los acusen a esos dos pobres chicos por algo que no existe y es la mala suerte. Recemos de que a Chris Savino no se le ocurra hacer otro capítulo malo como ése u.u.**

 *** El Caballero de las antorchas: Así es, la calma previa antes de la tormenta que se va a desatar y traerá la cólera y la furia de Géminis sobre los Loud y ésto es solo el comienzo de la misma. Aún no han visto lo mejor de esta bella "obra de teatro" :3.**

 *** Tomoya Scarlet hakurei: Jajajaja, sí, así es, más de uno terminó por detestar a Lynn y en especial a Amber :D.**

 *** Sir Crocodile222: Gracias, Camarada, sí, ando bastante inspirado y más cuando salgo a pasear y puedo sentir que la inspiración me rodea :3. Ahora la aventura comienza en la frontera Michigan-Canadá, ¿qué les pasará allí?: Ésto lo descubrirán en el capítulo que viene :3. Y no te preocupes, que Abel ya tiene todo bajo control con respecto a Clyde y creo que llegará la hora de "atar cabos sueltos".**

 ***Coven: Gracias por los nuevos personajes pero los pondré en una futura Saga que haré de Saint Seiya, no sé para cuándo porque estoy con otros fanfics que requieren mi atención pero tomaré tu idea, la cual es muy buena y te lo agradezco mucho :). Además, soy de Buenos Aires, Argentina y todavía no pasaron los demás capítulos de la Segunda Temporada, todavía no pasaron "Back in Black". "No such luck", entre otros u.u. Se quedaron en "Suite and Sour" y luego volvieron a pasar los capítulos de la Temporada 1.**

 *** Apple Spikey Shy: Lamento mucho que te haya lastimado lo sucedido en el capítulo anterior pero así es el drama y el angust :3 es una espada afilada que atraviesa el alma y el cuerpo, haciéndote sentir triste por los personajes que sufren :(, a mí me pasó lo mismo cuando leí _"La Purga Loud: La Noche de Lincoln"_ de Banghg, sientes impotencia por lo que le hacen, furia y unas ganas asesinas de golpear a todas esas traidoras u.u. Y mira que lo que vendrá tampoco es bueno, ya que los chicos se van a exiliar en Canadá y de ahí florecerá lo que tanto ha ansiado Abel por ver :3. Muchas gracias por todo y cuídate. Saludos desde Buenos Aires, Argentina :D.**

 **Bueno, Camaradas, es hora de publicar este capítulo, así que espero que lo disfruten y nos estamos viendo en el 25 :3. Cuídense y que tengan todos un excelente día Domingo y un buen comienzo de semana para todos, ¡hasta la próxima! :D. Y también les deseo un buen comienzo del Verano Boreal para todos y lo mismo para los que somos del Hemisferio Sur con el Invierno :D.**


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25: Adiós Royal Woods Todo había quedado atrás, no quedaba nada de aquello, su historia, su lugar de nacimiento, su familia, todos los recuerdos en los que habían vivido en esa ciudad, no quedaba nada por recordar, todo quedó arrasado, abandonado, incendiado, el destino quería eso, ellos también, los quisieron separar, los quisieron mandar lejos para que nunca se volvieran a ver. Para ellos, su familia, esos dos niños eran basura, inferiores, inútiles, ovejas negras, cuasi incestuosos y habían causado todos esos incidentes en Royal Woods, todos los incendios, ataques en la escuela y en especial la locura que aquel Caballero Dorado de Géminis del Siglo XVIII había sembrado en la Casa Loud, en especial asustando a Lisa, Lola y Lori, era una tortura y un Infierno del que nunca podrían olvidar aquellas chicas.

La Policía había lanzado todo un operativo para atraparlos, no solo por toda Royal Woods, sino por todo el Estado de Michigan, no les iban a dejar cruzar hacia otras ciudades, en especial hacia Ohio, Illinois, Wisconsin o incluso hacia Massachussetts, ubicado en la región del Noreste del país, en Nueva Inglaterra. Ya las autoridades estatales estarían en alerta y tendrían a todos sus agentes desplegados para atraparlos en una auténtica cacería humana, como lo había sido en los tiempos de John Dillinger y Bonnie y Clyde cuando asaltaban bancos durante las Décadas del 20 y del 30, en especial en los Estados de Illinois, sin olvidar a la famosa Ciudad de Chicago, Florida y Tucson, Arizona. Ahora estaban totalmente expulsados de todo, del círculo familiar, de sus amigos, todo, ya no podía volver atrás, no podían pedir perdón, ¿qué sabían si ya estaban ofreciendo una recompensa por ellos?.

Habían dejado su "Segundo Hogar" pocas horas después de haberse escapado de su familia y de la Policía, en donde tuvieron un extraño poder, tal vez por Abel, sintieron una energía que recorría sus cuerpos, ahora había desaparecido, ¿cuándo volvería a repetirse?. Todo había sido tan raro, tan repentino, como el golpe de un rayo al impactar contra una playa.

Ambos hermanos se hallaban atravesando las calles del lado Oeste de los barrios y así dirigirse hacia la estación de autobuses de Royal Woods para salir de allí con rumbo hacia algún sitio.

\- Dios, ¿Qué...Qué nos pasó?. Preguntó el joven Lincoln, mientras que llegaban hacia los límites de la ciudad, donde todo estaba tranquilo, por ahora.

\- No lo sé, fue todo tan raro, a Lynn creo que le rompí la nariz y algunos huesos más. Dijo Lucy, quien pidió detenerse un poco y tomar algo de aire, debido a que habían estado corriendo por mucho tiempo desde que habían escapado de la separación que ellos querían hacerles.

\- Sí, descansemos un rato, luego seguiremos. Finalizó Lincoln y se sentaron en una banca que había allí, la cual daba a una parada de autobús y en la que no había nadie por allí a aquellas horas del Atardecer. Miró su reloj en el celular para averiguar la hora: Eran las 18:30 PM, habían llegado a su hogar a las 13:00 PM y trataron de enviarlos lejos, luego surgió toda la confusión y el caos.

Mientras que descasaban y trataban de poner las cosas en su lugar, no vieron que estaban ante una tienda de televisores, en donde pasaban en uno de esos aparatos la noticia del día.

\- _"La Policía de Royal Woods se encuentra ante un extraño caso que está relacionado a los incendios, hoy dieron con los sospechosos y nos han pedido que difundamos sus nombres, pero cuando procedían a llevarlos a la Comisaría Central, fueron atacados por una misteriosa fuerza que dejó a cinco de sus agentes heridos, los cuales se recuperan en el hospital de la zona, mientras que cuatro coches patrulla fueron destruidos por completo. Ahora pasaremos con los nombres: Lincoln y Lucy Loud, si los llegan a ver, llamen inmediatamente a la Central de la Policía y ellos se harán cargo del asunto, no intenten detenerlos por su cuenta"_. Informaron en el noticiero, cosa que dejó helados a los dos chicos, quienes vieron que un grupo de personas los estaba viendo en aquella banca.

\- ¡Son ellos!. Gritó una mujer.

\- Malditos pirómanos, pagarán caro por lo que han hecho. Juró un hombre, el cual se fue acercando con aquellas personas e intentó tomar a Lucy del brazo, pero Lincoln se interpuso, agarrando con fuerza a esa persona y ejercía una enorme presión.

\- A mi hermana jamás la tocarán. Les advirtió.

\- ¡Ahora mismo llamaré a la Policía para que se los lleven!. Exclamó otra de las mujeres, pero el muchacho pudo sentir una extraña voz que le alentaba a defenderse.

\- _"Hazlo, acaba con ellos"._ Dijo aquella voz, la cual le hablaba a sus espaldas y podía verse a Tres Jueces detrás del joven peli blanco, todos portando Armaduras oscuras, llamativas, las cuales daban una extraña sensación.

\- _"Deja que el Dragón del Infierno, el Mítico Dragón Wyvern siembre el terror en los corazones de los Humanos débiles"._ Dijo otra de las voces, mientras que el joven sentía otra vez ese poder resurgir y acto seguido presionaba el brazo del hombre que había intentado tomar a Lucy por la fuerza.

(Khazad-dum Bridge, OST de "El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo")

\- ¡¿Qué...Qué estás haciendo, niño?! ¡Basta, ¿qué haces?!. Preguntó aquel sujeto.

\- Ahora ya no das miedo, Humano, estúpido Humano, un débil, un experimento fallido que se quemará en las Llamas del Hades, los Tres Jueces del Infierno me lo han ordenado. [Sentenció Lincoln con un tono de voz frío y cortante como una espada, arrojando a esa persona contra el suelo, quebrando su brazo por completo] A mi hermana jamás le pondrán un dedo encima. ¡DESAPAREZCAN!. Terminó por soltar su advertencia y con un movimiento rápido de su gabardina, casi parecido a las alas de un Dragón, arrojó una potente ráfaga de viento huracanada con la que arrojó a los enemigos contra el suelo, además de hacer estallar los vidrios de aquel local de televisores y demás electrodomésticos.

Después de deshacerse de aquellas personas, sabían que otras ya habían visto aquel acto con lo cual llamarían a la Policía, así que era hora de emprender la retirada, así que tomaron sus pertenencias y salieron corriendo de allí, mientras que oían a una patrulla llegar hasta allí y se encontraba con aquel incidente.

* * *

(Lordaeron Fall, OST del "Warcraft III: Reing of Chaos")

Estuvieron corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas podía permitirles escapar, no podían detenerse, era toda una carga esa huida, ahora estaban en territorio enemigo y con ello estaba el peligro de que algún policía o civil más los viera y fueran en número superior, aún usando ese "don" temían por si llegaban a toparse con alguna cara conocida y que ésta resultara herida. Solo podían confiar en Liam, Zach, Rayos Oxidados, Rocky y Haiku, en el resto no.

Parecía que aquellas calles no tenían fin, habían dejado atrás el Centro de Royal Woods y ya podía verse la terminal de autobuses, su boleto de salida, pero cuando arribaron hasta aquel sitio, se toparon con que habían varios policías vigilando la zona y hablaban con los chóferes de aquellos medios de transporte, alertándoles sobre aquellos dos fugitivos.

\- Genial, ¿qué hacemos?. Se preguntó Lucy.

Lincoln en aquel momento observó que debían darse la vuelta y seguir corriendo por las calles, mientras que tuvieran tiempo o saltar el muro que separaba a la terminal de autobuses con los suburbios.

\- El muro es alto y no llegaríamos, además nos detectarían, debemos volver por donde vinimos, ir hacia las salidas de Royal Woods.

* * *

Dejaron aquella zona, avanzaron por las calles hasta que fueron viendo que ya la ciudad iba quedando atrás y con ello se podían ver los suburbios y los campos, la zona rural, por fin estaban libres y tal vez tendrían suerte con llegar a pueblos pequeños y de ahí salir hacia la frontera.

\- Bueno, tomemos un descanso. Pidió Lincoln, mientras que veían que el Sol todavía les acompañaba y luego observaban su hogar, su antiguo hogar, ahora convertido en un sitio peligroso para ellos. Se preguntaban dónde estaría Abel, ¿iba a tomar cartas en el asunto por lo ocurrido?. Posiblemente y mientras que echaban una última mirada hacia la ciudad, se encontraban ellos en la entrada y salida de Royal Woods, donde se despidieron de ella.

\- Adiós, Royal Woods, espero que algún día se olviden de todo esto, pero me temo que no será posible. Esto es un adiós indefinido. Adiós, Familia Loud, adiós, Haiku, adiós, a todos. Tal vez un día volvamos, pero ya no como los niños que conocieron, como los dos hermanos Loud, sino como los "Hermanos de la Sombra", los "Espectros". Se despidió Lucy, mientras que una punzada de dolor, cosa que nunca había sentido algo así, causaba que las lágrimas bajaran por sus ojos, ocultos por sus cabellos que lo cubrían, inmediatamente Lincoln la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó, alejando su mirada de la ciudad.

\- Mientras que estemos juntos, nada malo nos va a pasar, te lo prometo, Lucy. Estaremos bien tú y yo. Juró el muchacho, mientras que se iban de allí con sus cosas, abandonando para siempre la mirada sobre la Ciudad de Royal Woods.

Su exilio había comenzado y la aventura se trasladaba hacia las fronteras del Estado de Michigan con Canadá, ¿llegarían allí? ¿se volverían a encontrar con Abel?. Eso lo iban a descubrir en el camino.

* * *

 **Un poco corto este capítulo pero digamos que sería el cierre del "Arco Royal Woods", al estilo "Higurashi no naku koro ni", ahora la aventura continúa en las zonas rurales y en los pequeños pueblos de Michigan hacia la frontera con Canadá.**

 **Vengo a anunciarles que después de mucho debatir, he decidido cancelar el "Hiatus", basta de espera, todo el Mundo tranquilo.**

 **Por otro lado, agradezco a todos las ideas que me han pasado, en especial Apple Spikey Shy: No sabía eso de Canadá O_O :O Increíble, me servirá perfecto, además de que fuiste vos quien me dio esa idea de que se fueran a ese país :) y estoy con vos, en ese creepyloud a Clyde debería haberlo matado Lincoln, pero se murió por jugar mucho tiempo a los video-juegos, hay veces que me desespera y mucho (en especial con el Cloud ahhhhhhh, Dios, me da escalofríos cuando veo fanarts de él con las hermanas u.u. Respeto los gustos de los que les guste el Cloud). Ahora los niños irán para allá, mientras que Abel tiene que "atender" unos cabos sueltos, puede ser que en el capítulo 26 haya una muerte :3.**

 *** Sir Crocodile222: Gracias, Camarada :3 y todo esto marcará el comienzo del poder que llevarán Lincoln y Lucy, el Cosmo que recibieron de Abel, a parte de que han dejado Royal Woods y se dirigen para Canadá, recen para que la Policía y los de la Frontera nos los reconozcan D:.**

 *** Pirata: Con lo de Haiku, una amiga como ella siempre está atenta a todo, en especial a los movimientos de Amber.**

 *** El Caballero de las antorchas: Con lo de Abel y Lori deseaba extenderlo un poco más, pero le terminé dando como una clásica escena donde se te aparece un fantasma en el baño y te deja helado. Eso lo tomé de un relato de una compañera mía de la escuela, cuando se fueron de viaje de egresados al Sur, a Bariloche, dice que en el baño del hotel se le apareció un fantasma y quedó helada. Yo ni fui a ese viaje de egresados, nunca me interesó XD. Y con Clyde, jejeje, la sombre de Géminis caerá sobre él :3.**

 *** Gans Lawton: No te preocupes por Chandler y los demás, ellos tampoco estarán libres de recibir el castigo :3.**

 *** Metal-DragonGX: Soy fan de todos los GTA, en especial del III :3 amé cuando Claude Speed mata a Catalina, como la odiaba a esa histérica en el San Andreas, me volvía loco u.u. Con respecto con Tempeny, no me caía tan mal, al que odiaba era al maldito de Pulasky D:.**

 *** Anin: Quería poner a Ronnie Anne en esta historia, pero le di un cameo pequeño para que luego desapareciera u.u, aunque ella en mis otros fanfics de Saint Seiya, ella es la Espectro de Lyacon, la Estrella Celestial del Crimen (si ven The Lost Canvas y se encuentran con Flegias de Lyacon, se darán cuenta de por qué Ronnie Anne es su Sucesora O_o Solo diré que ese tipo es el más violento de todos).**

 **Así que bueno, Camaradas, gracias a todos por comentar, lo mismo para imperialwar1234 y Tomoya Scarlet hakurei. Cuídense todos ustedes y que tengan un buen comienzo de semana y un excelente día Lunes para todos.**

 **¡Hoy sale el capítulo 26! :D.**


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26: Frontera \- _"La Policía ha llegado hasta esta calle ubicada en pleno Centro de la Ciudad de Royal Woods para atender a un grupo de sietes personas, las cuales dicen que fueron atacados por los dos chicos Loud que se escaparon horas antes cuando volvían de la escuela. Uno de los heridos dijo que recibieron un extraño ataque, como el del aleteo de alas, el cual levantó polvo y arrojó a las personas contra el suelo, lastimándose en algunos casos y como ven aquí, también afectando a este local de electrodomésticos, en el cual estallaron todos los cristales que tenía y que vemos aquí a los dueños limpiar los restos, además de los cristaleros que vinieron para reponer los dañados"._ Informaban por la televisión todo lo acontecido esa tarde, mientras que en la Central de la Policía, el Capitán Rhodes debía tomar cartas en el asunto.

\- ¿Ya la oyeron?. Preguntó con seriedad, tras apagar la televisión de su oficina y preguntar a sus agentes de lo ocurrido.

\- Sí, Señor. Respondieron todos con un poco de miedo.

Rhodes se levantó de su silla, abrió el cajón de su escritorio, uno de los tantos que tenía, para sacar un pequeño recipiente con comida para sus peces que tenía en un mueble detrás suyo. Fue hasta allí, quitó la tapa corrediza y comenzó a alimentarlos.

\- ¿Qué tienen de ideas para atraparlos?. Preguntó el hombre, quien estaba ocupado en esa tarea.

\- Todos los agentes están atentos a lo que sucede tanto en la ciudad como en las afueras, aunque no hemos informado a las otras estaciones de Policía en los pueblos que rodean Royal Woods. Mencionó una de las chicas de la fuerza.

\- Les avisaremos en cuanto terminemos de solucionar el problema de nuestro cinco agentes internados en el hospital y que terminen de reparar las cuatro patrullas destruidas. ¿Qué más tienen que decir?. Respondió Rhodes, tras voltearse, había terminado de alimentar a sus peces y se giró para volver a su asiento, guardar el recipiente con comida para peces y volver a sentarse, cruzarse de brazos y mirarlos a todos.

\- Señor. Pidió el Sargento Jefferson.

\- Sí, Sargento, adelante. Le dio su Jefe "luz verde" para que hablara.

\- ¿No deberíamos alertar a las fronteras? Tal vez intenten cruzar hacia Canadá, la frontera Roya Woods-Quebec está muy cerca. Pidió Jefferson ante aquella complicación, ya que podría cruzar sin ningún problema, ocultos en algún coche.

\- Eso es problema de los canadienses, no voy a hacerme una guerra fronteriza. Se negó Rhodes a salir de su ámbito local.

\- Pero, Señor, disculpe que le interrumpa, pero si escapan, ellos podrían permanecer allí como "refugiados". Intentó Jefferson en convencerlo pero Rhodes ya había tomado su decisión.

\- Los atraparemos aquí, ¿sí? en suelo norteamericano. Punto final. Puso fin a la discusión el Capitán y de ahí pidió que todos salieran, necesitaba hablar y calmar la prensa, la cual le estaba bombardeando intensamente por su fallido operativo.

* * *

Por su parte, volviendo a las zonas rurales, Lincoln y Lucy habían recuperado sus fuerzas tras tomarse un pequeño descanso y siguieron caminando, guiados por el mapa del peli blanco, tenían un pueblo cerca, cuyo nombre era Elk Rapids, allí podrían recuperar fuerzas y buscar algún sitio donde refugiarse, para luego seguir todo hacia el Norte, para Canadá, hacia la seguridad.

Habían dejado atrás Royal Woods, pero aún no significaba que el peligro de búsqueda y captura terminaba ahí, no, en cualquier momento, a pesar de que Rhodes se oponía a autorizar la captura internacional y nacional, tal vez podría llegar a pedir que se informara a las autoridades locales de los pueblos que los atraparan, ya que él quería operar solo dentro de la ciudad y no fuera de ella, eso sería trabajo para los otros cuerpos policiales.

\- Por lo menos el tiempo nos acompaña. Dijo Lincoln, pero en aquel momento y para sorpresa de ambos, los Cielos se nublaron y con ello aparecieron las primeras gotas heladas que cayeron sobre ellos.

\- Rayos. Dijo Lucy molesta y decidieron protegerse con lo que tenían encima.

Estuvieron caminando bajo la lluvia y la niebla que empezaba a formarse por los alrededores, un tanto débil pero quién sabía lo que se les vendría encima, estar a la intemperie y con el Atardecer casi llegando a su fin para darle espacio a la noche, era toda una caja de sorpresa que se cernía sobre aquellos dos chicos. Sin que los dos lo supieran, en aquel momento sintieron una extraña presencia detrás suyo y al girarse vieron que una patrulla de la Policía de Caminos estaba vigilando la zona.

\- Lucy, Lucy. Le llamó su hermano y ella se giró para ver lo que había detrás de ellos, al ver aquel vehículo solo tenía una sola carta por jugar: Correr de allí y sin llamar la atención de los cuatro agentes que viajaban en aquella patrulla.

(Fate, OST del "Mafia")

Parecía que los tendrían cerca, parecía que iban a caer, a pesar de estar corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas podían dar, los dos chicos sentía que tal vez iban a ser atrapados, ¿los había visto alguien?; pero si habían jurado que en los pueblos no había llegado esa noticia ni tampoco iban a perseguirlos, aunque el miedo no cesaba, los dos hermanos Loud decidieron esconderse detrás de unos árboles bastante grandes que les sirvieron de protección y para su sorpresa, la patrulla siguió su camino, cosa que les dio una buena señal para que salieran de su refugio y comprobaran que el camino era seguro.

\- Al parecer hemos logrado evadir una vez más a la Justicia. Dijo Lincoln, mientras que se rascaba la cabeza pensativo.

\- Debe ser que la Policía de aquí aún no recibió la orden de captura, pero no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí. Añadió Lucy, ya que el tiempo estaba en su contra y era bastante escaso.

\- Tienes razón, en marcha. Acató el muchacho ese pedido y volvieron a caminar bajo la lluvia, mientras que la niebla aumentaba su intensidad y cubría el lugar por completo.

("Laura plays the piano", OST de "Silent Hill")

Pudieron darse un respiro, la patrulla se había ido, ni los vio, los policías no estaban informados en aquel pueblo sobre su presencia, por lo cual les permitió avanzar más y protegidos por la intensa niebla...niebla...tan magnífica, tan misteriosa, elemento inspirador en tantas obras literarias como el género policial, en especial el de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle con el famoso "Sherlock Holmes" y también en la vida real como el caso de Jack El Destripador que atacaba a las prostitutas de la Calle Whitechapel del East End de Londres, caso que nunca fue resuelto y todavía sigue generando dudas en el campo intelectual. Pero para ellos, para aquellos dos niños, era todo lo contrario, era su defensa, su barrera que los protegía de las garras una Justicia, Justicia corrupta que buscaba apresarlos a ellos cuando los culpables eran los integrantes de su propia familia que habían empezado con el asunto de la mala suerte.

\- Estamos cerca. Señaló Lucy, quien tenía ahora el mapa y utilizaban la gabardina de Lincoln como protección contra la lluvia que caía por allí.

* * *

Después de un par de horas caminando bajo la lluvia, totalmente empapados y cuando había llegado la noche, Lincoln y Lucy habían llegado a aquella Villa del Condado de Antrim, el cual era muy visitado por los turistas locales y extranjeros por la belleza de sus playas, pero ellos no estaban allí por turismo, estaban cansados, necesitaban descansar, recuperar fuerzas y comer algo ya que no contaban con lo suficiente, se habían llevado galletas y agua, nada más que eso. Aquel pueblo, a pesar de que seguía lloviendo, podía verse la actividad nocturna, en especial en el Centro donde la gente salía a recorrer el lugar.

Estuvieron recorriendo la zona por un tiempo, habían visto parte del pueblo pero no estaban haciendo turismo, Lucy pidió que se detuvieran en una plaza que estaba en el Centro y allí descansaron, mientras que comenzaba el Cielo a despejarse.

\- Lincoln. Le llamó ella.

\- Lucy, ¿estás bien?. Preguntó el joven, mientras que apoyaba su mano en la frente de la joven y podía sentir su cuerpo frío, estaba muy agotada y el frío de aquella región le estaba afectando.

\- Tranquilo, voy a estar bien. Respondió la gótica, quien no paraba de sentir frío y de ahí su hermano la abrigaba con su gabardina, ya que ella no había logrado ponerse su campera con capucha oscura.

\- No, ¡no estás bien, te estás helando!. Lincoln se preocupó por ella, ya que al pasar tanto tiempo con el frío y más cuando estuvieron bajo la lluvia, toda esa combinación había causado un Principio de Hipotermia.

\- Lincoln, ya, es preferible morir lejos del lugar donde nos expulsaron y no en esa "prisión". Señaló ella, mientras que caía rendida en los brazos de su hermano.

\- ¡No digas eso, Lucy, vamos, llegamos hasta aquí, despierta, Lucy!. Pidió el muchacho, quien la abrazó con fuerza y le daba su calor corporal, moviendo sus brazos por la espalda de la chica y así lograba reactivar un poco la circulación de la sangre.

* * *

El cuerpo de Lucy se había comenzado a mover después de ese momento de pánico, parecían haber sido años, como si la hubieran congelado pero cuando miró a su alrededor, se encontró con su hermano que se había quedado dormido, abrazándola y sentía toda una "esfera" de calor alrededor suya.

\- Lincoln. Dijo ella, mientras que el muchacho abría los ojos y la encontraba a su hermanita despierta.

\- Lucy, qué alegría de saber que estás bien. Se alegró el peli blanco, el cual le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

\- Gracias, pero, ¿qué me pasó?. Quería saber, ya que había perdido la consciencia.

\- Parece que sufriste un Principio de Hipotermia y me quedé contigo todo este tiempo, dándote mi calor, no sé cuánto tiempo duró pero creo que fue bastante. Contó Lincoln todo lo ocurrido, cosa que Lucy no respondió, parecía que había sido una eternidad y con ello estaba la duda de que si ya estarían enteradas las autoridades locales de Elk Rapids sobre su estadía allí.

Se levantaron, no sin antes mirar el reloj de Lincoln y éste les dio la hora: 23:50 PM, se quedaron sorprendidos, habían quedado dormidos bastante tiempo, ¿por cuánto? ni idea, simplemente habían caído rendidos por el sueño y se dejaron llevar por Morfeo hacia un tranquilo descanso pero ahora estaba otra cosa presente: El hambre. Por lo tanto decidieron ponerse de pie, tomar sus cosas y avanzar hacia el pueblo para buscar algún sitio para comer.

\- No creo que hallemos algo aquí a estas horas abierto, Lincoln. Advirtió Lucy con un poco de pesimismo en su voz.

\- Tranquila, hay sitios que están abierto las 24 horas. Llevó el joven tranquilidad y de ahí encontraron un pequeño restaurante abierto, como había dicho el muchacho de cabellos blancos, abierto todo el tiempo y con poca gente. Así que decidieron ingresar allí, cosa que le llamó la atención al dueño del sitio, el cual se les acercó.

\- Niños, ¿qué hacen a estas horas?. Preguntó bastante sorprendido, quien estaba por llamar la Policía.

\- Señor, por favor, no...no lo haga. Pidió Lincoln y aquel sujeto se detuvo, tal vez sería bueno escuchar su versión.

\- No deberían estar aquí, hay policías de Royal Woods que se encuentran aquí de vacaciones, si los llegan a ver, estarán perdidos. Dijo, mientras que bajaba las persianas del local.

\- No le causaremos daño, solo tenemos hambre, nos quedamos sin comida y queremos llegar hacia Canadá. Explicó Lucy aquel motivo, cosa que le causó tristeza en el dueño de ese pequeño restaurante.

\- Está bien, no tienen por qué temer. Les ayudaremos a llegar a Canadá para mañana por la mañana. Prometió, mientras que acariciaba los cabellos de ambos chicos y luego ordenaba a los cocineros que se pusieran a preparar algo de comer para ellos.

* * *

Comieron a gusto, se sintieron completamente llenos, Lincoln quería pagarle, pero el dueño no quiso, la comida la invitaba él y ellos no tenían por qué gastar su dinero, pero para el peli blanco sería injusto y por lo tanto metió un pequeño fajo de billetes debajo del menú que habían recibido anteriormente, como agradecimiento hacia aquellas personas.

\- Perdón, habré escuchado mal pero ustedes dijeron que...¿irían a Canadá?. Quiso saber el dueño, el cual se les acercó.

\- Sí, Señor. Respondieron ambos hermanos, quienes terminaban de comer.

\- Oh, por favor, díganme Carl, Carl Reagan. Dio su nombre con amabilidad y que no lo trataran de "usted", como si fuera una autoridad imperial.

\- Está bien, Se...Carl, y si, necesitamos ir allá, ¿hay alguna forma de evitar que nos vean?. Preguntó Lincoln.

\- Mmm, bueno, están de suerte, mi primo Henry y su esposa irán a Canadá para ir a buscar unas cosas, irán a Quebec. Les contó sobre ese viaje.

\- Quebec y luego a Ottawa. Mencionó Lucy.

\- Están de suerte entonces. Les mostraré cómo llegar: Deben seguir todo el Norte, desde Elk Rapids, cruzan este puente y de ahí llegarán a Sault St. Marie, les recomendaría que vayan a Ottawa, allí estarán más seguros, no me fío de los franceses. Carl los guió con el mapa que tenían ellos dos, marcando el camino que harían en coche y de ahí de que fueran a la Capital de ese país.

\- Perfecto, muchas gracias, Carl, nunca olvidaremos su ayuda. Agradeció Lincoln.

\- No es nada, chicos, ahora descansen, Henry y Carolina salen en la mañana temprano, así que deben recuperar fuerzas. Agradeció aquel hombre las gracias y luego los chicos obedecieron, para luego irse a dormir, necesitaban energías para ese día y así lo hicieron.

* * *

Con las primeras luces del Alba, llegaba un nuevo día, amanecía un poco frío y con nieblas, mientras que en el restaurante de Carl y su familia se despertaban Lincoln y Lucy tras haber pasado la noche allí, donde recuperaron fuerzas, desayunaron y de ahí se dirigieron hacia el coche de Henry y Carolina, quienes les dieron una cálida bienvenida y se comprometieron en llevarlos hasta Quebec.

\- Chicos, esperen. Les detuvo Carl y les entregó sus mochilas, las cuales tenían comida preparada esa mañana por los cocineros y que se mantenía caliente.

\- Wow, Carl, muchas gracias. Agradeció Lincoln y con Lucy le dieron un abrazo de agradecimiento.

\- No es nada, les deseo mucha suerte en Canadá. Ahora vayan, vayan. Dijo aquel sujeto, después de que lo abrazaran, sintió que las lágrimas bajaban por sus ojos y se humedecían, los niños le habían contado lo ocurrido pero pidieron que no dijera nada a nadie, que todo permaneciera en secreto.

Pronto, ambos chicos se subieron en el coche de Henry y partieron de allí, despidiéndose de Carl, el cual los saludaba y se secaba las lágrimas por aquella despedida, no le gustaba para nada que la visita de alguien terminara, él era alguien de buen corazón y solidario, otras personas los hubieran entregado a la Policía y de ahí los regresarían a Royal Woods para separarlos.

* * *

Justo cuando entró en su local para abrirlo, uno de sus cocineros se acercó hacia él.

\- Señor, mire. Dijo y le señaló lo que había dejado del menú de la mesa de Lincoln y Lucy.

Al abrirlo, se encontró con un fajo de dinero y en cual había una carta para él.

 _"Querido Señor Carl Reagan: Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, espero que esta recompensa le sirva más a usted que para nosotros._

 _Siempre lo vamos a recordar, lo mismo a sus cocineros y a su familia._

 _Muchas gracias, nuevamente._

 _Lincoln y Lucy Loud"._

Cuando terminó de leer la carta, la guardó en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y mostró una sonrisa, sintiéndose tranquilo de que esos dos chicos irían a Canadá y estarían a salvo.

\- Ay, chicos...Suerte, les deseo mucha suerte. Finalizó Carl y de ahí comenzó un nuevo día para todos ellos.

* * *

Frontera, ese era el sitio que iban a cruzar, con barrera o sin ella, con documentos o sin ellos, los dos chicos iban a pasar, no le temían a las fuerzas que las custodiaban y más cuando se trataba de agentes especializados, aunque les impidieran el paso, ya Henry y Carolina tenían una estrategia que les serviría para convencer a las autoridades, en el caso de que estuvieran informadas de lo ocurrido en Royal Woods.

\- Bueno, si les llegan a preguntar quiénes son ustedes, díganles que son primos nuestros que vienen de Montana, ¿sí?. Dijo Henry, quien se detuvo en una estación de servicio para recargar combustible.

\- ¿Será seguro, Señor?. Preguntó Lincoln.

\- No te preocupes, no te van a estar todo el día reteniendo, ellos lo tienen que a hacer rápido porque estos días cruza mucha gente hacia Canadá, debido al feriado por el _"Día de los Veteranos"._ Remarcó Carolina sobre ese día y de aquella carta que tenían a su favor.

Al oír esa conmemoración, a ambos chicos se les vino a la mente a su abuelo Albert Loud, justo en su día ellos no estarían presentes, cosa que tuvieron que resignarse y tal vez podrían llamarlo desde Ottawa para cuando llegaran a allí, pero...¿y si se enteraba de que ellos lo estaban llamando desde el extranjero? ¿Cómo lo tomaría? ¿Cuál sería su reacción?. Lo mejor sería evitar toda verdad y decirle una pequeña mentira blanca, no le haría daño pero eso el tiempo iba a decirlo.

Siguieron con el viaje hacia el Norte, atravesando diversas ciudades y pueblos costeros de los Grandes Lagos, en especial Alanson, Pellston y finalmente Rosedale, en el cual era el último ya que venía la frontera americana-canadiense, en donde allí podían verse los estrictos controles y los chicos rogaban para que no hubiera aviso de captura nacional e internacional por parte de las autoridades de Royal Woods.

\- Tranquilos, mantengan la calma. Pidió Henry, mientras que controlaba todo y en ese momento aparecía uno de los agentes de Inmigración, el cual golpeó suavemente la ventana del asiento del conductor, siendo bajada por el nombrado personaje.

\- Buenos días, papeles, por favor. Pidió el hombre y Henry se los entregó.

Mientras que los examinaba y revisaba de que todo estuviera en buen estado y no guardaran nada de contrabando, el agente miró hacia los dos chicos Loud, cosa que les impacientó porque se quedó un rato bastante largo.

\- ¿Ellos son...?. Preguntó y Carolina se le adelantó.

\- Son nuestros sobrinos, vinieron con nosotros hasta Quebec, ahí viven sus padres. Respondió la esposa de Henry, cosa no pareció caerle al agente, pero al final terminó picando el anzuelo.

\- Está bien, no hace falta que me den sus documentos, tienen todo en orden. Adelante, pasen. Dio luz verde y de ahí pudieron avanzar.

* * *

Lo habían logrado, se sentían nuevos, por fin estaban libres de Royal Woods y de su familia, habían cruzado la frontera y estaban en Canadá, a salvo, alejados del peligro, la persecución, el engaño y la mentira. Sentían el dulce aire de los árboles, las flores, podían recorrer todo ese país sin ser molestados, pero antes que necesitaban llegar a Ottawa y de ahí encontrar un hogar.

\- Muy bien, es aquí. Muchas gracias, amigos. Agradeció Lincoln, mientras que se bajaba con Lucy del coche y se despedían de Henry y Carolina, quienes les dieron un fuerte abrazo y un beso de su parte, cosa que les hizo recordar a sus padres y hermanas, bajo un aire de tristeza, pero pronto se sintieron mejor emocionalmente, para luego iniciar su viaje hacia la Capital de Canadá.

\- Cuídense, chicos y les recomiendo que se busquen un departamento en el Centro, es muy tranquilo y además el gobierno les ayudará, ya que aquí son todos muy amables. Se despidieron Henry y su esposa, pero antes de eso, Carolina les dejó esas indicaciones.

\- ¡Lo tendremos en cuenta, gracias!. Agradecieron de vuelta ambos hermanos y de ahí se dirigieron hacia la estación de autobuses que los llevaría de Quebec hacia Ottawa, no sería un viaje tan largo, por lo cual aprovecharían para comer algo en el bar de aquel sitio y conseguir los boletos hacia la Capital de aquel país que les daba la bienvenida.

Pero había algo que les llamaba la atención: ¿Dónde estaba y que se encontraba haciendo Abel de Géminis en esos momentos por Royal Woods?.

* * *

 **¡Suspenso nuevamente XD! Nah, tranquilos, no teman, ya se los dije, no habrá Hiatus nunca más en esta historia :). Ya los chicos han dejado Michigan y se encuentran en Canadá, todo bien, todo legal, sin ningún problema, pero ahora deberán acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, algo que siempre he querido hacer, que ellos pudieran alejarse de los problemas de su familia y para quiero agradecer a *Apple Spikey Shy, muchas gracias por sugerir que ellos fueran a Canadá y he estado leyendo sobre de que te pagan por vivir, mira che, es increíble, estudio Historia y todo pero jamás nos contaron de algo asó O_O :O estoy sorprendido. Aún así, muchas gracias por el dato, amiga :D y tranquila, que Clyde va a sufrir, no sufrió a manos de Lincoln en "La Casa Verde-Roja", jeje, sufrirá cuando Abel llegue y le haga "pasar factura" como decimos acá en Argentina, que le hará pagar por todo el daño causado :3.**

 *** Pirata: Haiku, bueno, en mi otro fanfic de Saint Simpsons: Omega, ella es la Espectro de Vampiro, uno de los tantos que aparece en el manga de The Lost Canvas. Pero más adelante se revelará si ella aquí es una Espectro o no :3. Y la verdad Charles no me extrañaría ponerlo como el próximo Cerberus del Inframundo para Omega :3. Buena idea me has dado :3**

 *** Gans Lawton: Espero que tengas todo listo para que veas como uno de los traidores sufre y mucho :3**

 *** El Caballero de las antorchas: Sí, el capítulo anterior fue un poco corto pero es que estaba con mucho sueño y quería terminarlo de temprano (y justo me había perdido el estreno de la Temporada 3 de "Fear the Walking Dead", lo vi ayer Lunes por Internet y matan a uno de los más personajes más geniales u.u, nah, que bronca). Este "Arco" va a ser muy bueno, porque además se verá un salto en el tiempo, pero quisiera preguntar si éste deberían ser meses o años. ¿Qué opinas? :).**

 *** Tomoya Scarlet hakurei: ¡Eso, tenes razón D:! Me falta el momento romántico, bueno, aquí podría considerarse como un "primer momento" pero tranquilo, que el romance aumentará con el correr de los capítulos, jeje, pero nada de pasarse de la raya, será un amor clásico, besos, abrazos pero nada fuera de la línea :3.**

 **Antes de irme, vengo a anunciarles que esta historia irá llegando a su fin entre mediados de Junio y principios de Julio, estoy pensando hacer el capítulo final o los capítulos finales (estilo GTA V y Silent Hill) para el 2 de Julio, ya que ese día es mi cumpleaños :D. ¿Qué les parece?. Yo igualmente les iré avisando con el correr de los días.**

 **Tengan todos un buen día Martes de mi parte y cuídense :3. Hasta el próximo capítulo de _"Sangre de Hermanos"_.**


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27: Teme a las Sombras Mientras que los chicos se estaban preguntando qué había sido de Abel de Géminis, su respuesta iba a llegar pronto. Como recordarán, el Caballero de la Casa de los Gemelos se encontraba en Royal Woods todavía, tenía unos asuntos pendientes por cerrar, mejor dicho "atar cabo sueltos", ya que por todo la confusión desatada y la fuga de los dos chicos Loud, en ese momento se hallaba en una furia total, deseaba aniquilar a cada una de las personas pero no tendría mucho, necesitaba llegar a Ottawa y encontrarse con Lincoln y Lucy, como habían prometido antes de fugarse de Royal Woods en aquellos momentos.

Así que el peli negro se embarcó en una misión, invisible para todos, oculto en las sombras y con un aura de muerte, se dirigió hacia un lugar donde se hallaba un conocido de Lincoln y de los Loud, alguien que había sido un hermano para el peli blanco y que ahora era una rata aterrada que se refugiaba en las paredes de ese edificio llamado "Hospital Santa María", buen sitio para esconderse, buen sitio, sin embargo no lo iba a ser en definitiva, todo terminaría en un acto marcado por el derramamiento de sangre y la muerte.

\- _"Jejeje, ¿así que aquí estás escondido, Clyde McBride? Prepárate, tú has roto una promesa, ahora ha llegado la hora de que rindas cuentas en el Inframundo"._ Río para sus adentros Abel e ingresó en el hospital, pero en ese momento, sintió que alguien le detenía el paso, alguien que conocía y que detestaba con toda su alma.

\- _Abel, detente, por favor, es solo un niño, tú nunca matarías a alguien que ha sufrido._ Le detuvo su hermano Caín la marcha y pudo sentir y ver la furia de aquel personaje, esos ojos y esa mirada de locura clavada en los de su gemelo, el cual no iba a permitir que el otro le impidiera "divertirse", iba a ir allí y le haría pagar bien caro a Clyde.

\- _¿No te das por vencido nunca, Caín? Patético lo tuyo y tu Cruzada, solo eres un débil, un inútil, pero tranquilo, hermanito, yo me haré cargo de que nunca más me vuelvas a interferir._ Sentenció Abel y abrió un Portal hacia otro lugar, hacia un sitio que su hermano conocía y que causaba terror al verlo. Intentó pelear contra él, pero el peli negro lo agarró con fuerza del cuello y lo lanzó con furia hacia el Portal, causando que su víctima cayera víctima de ese poder y de ahí éste se cerrara.

Una vez solucionado el problema, Abel se dirigió hacia el "Hospital Santa María", era la hora de divertirse.

* * *

En la Habitación 714 del Séptimo Piso, allí se encontraba el pobre de Clyde McBride, lloraba sin parar por lo que le había hecho a Lincoln, le había fallado, le había mentido, era un traidor, una rata como diría Abel y sabía que tendría que haber dejado que el peli blanco lo matara, así estaría en paz. Temía a la venganza de Géminis, temía a lo que le fuera a hacer y es más, temía de que ese personaje fuera a por Lori y la matara sin piedad.

Inmediatamente comenzó a titilar la luz del televisor, cosa que le dio miedo a Clyde, pero...por ahí era una pequeña interferencia en la señal de cable por alguna reparación, pero en ese momento también comenzó a sentir una extraña corriente fría, como si estuviera en pleno Invierno, aunque todavía estaban en Primavera, sin embargo no sabía de dónde venía. Cerró la ventana pero había una pequeña brisa, fue entonces que vio las luces del pasillo titilar, eran las 19:30 PM, Lincoln y Lucy por aquellos momentos estaban cruzando, bajo una intensa lluvia, la ruta para ir hacia Elk Rapids.

El hospital mantenía su guardia pero por esa parte no pasaban los doctores, enfermeras, guardias de Seguridad ni tampoco el Personal de Limpieza, fue entonces que ahí empezó a ver como las luces se apagaban en aquella parte del pasillo y luego seguían las de su habitación.

\- _Oh no, ¡no! ¡no, por favor, no!._ Rogó en voz baja, mientras que intentaba llamar a la enfermera con el botón, sin embargo alguien se lo quitó de las manos y lo destruyó con su fuerza invisible, antes elevándolo en el aire, para luego partirlo en cientos de pedazos.

\- _Traidor._ Escuchó esa misma palabra que Lincoln le había dado al ir con la Policía, eso provocó que el joven moreno se ocultara bajo las sábanas pero el personaje se las sacó de un tirón, dejándolo sin protección.

\- _¡No, por favor, no, por favor...ayuda...ayúdenme!._ Pedía en voz baja, ya que no quería despertar a los otros pacientes, pero en ese momento fue agarrado del cuello de su pijama y de ahí vio unos ojos resplandeciendo de poder y locura, cosa que le hizo temblar de miedo y casi orinarse en los pantalones.

\- _Descuida, nadie te va a_ oír, jejeje. Dijo en su primera parte aquel hombre invisible, para luego materializarse ante los ojos de Clyde y con terror se volvió a encontrar cara a cara con Abel de Géminis.

\- ¡AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡ABEL! ¡NO, NO, NO, POR FAVOR, TE LO RUEGO, LO SIENTO!. Pidió disculpas el pobre moreno.

\- Como te dije: Nadie vendrá a ayudarte. Respondió y con una sonrisa malvada hundió al joven en su cama, hasta casi quebrarla.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué hablas?!. Preguntó el muchacho.

\- Je. Río nuevamente y podían verse escenas de todos los médicos, enfermeras, guardias de Seguridad, Personal de limpieza y hasta los pacientes y sus familias yacer muertas por todo el hospital en una verdadera.

\- ¿Tú...tú hiciste esto?. Preguntó de vuelta, pero ya Abel estaba cansándose de esa "obra de teatro".

\- ¡Suficiente!. Ordenó de que se callara.

(Road to Gemini Palace, OST de Saint Seiya -The Battle of Sanctuary)

\- ¡Por favor, Abel, te lo ruego, no me mates, por favor! ¡Pediré perdón hacia Lincoln por lo que hice!. Rogó por una segunda oportunidad, pero el Santo de Oro de Géminis se volteó y golpeó con fuerza el mueble de luz, causando que se destruyera ante la mirada de terror del moreno.

\- No, ahorra tus disculpas para cuando estés ante los Tres Jueces del Infierno, maldito Humano. Sentenció el peli negro y en ese momento agarró al muchacho del cuello de su pijama con violencia hasta estamparlo contra la pared de enfrente, la cual se quebró y cayeron restos de revoque hacia el suelo y la cama.

\- ¡Te lo juro, fue la Policía, yo...!. Intentó convencerlo pero ya era tarde.

\- Jejeje, dime, ¿le temes a la Oscuridad?. Preguntó Abel hacia el joven.

\- ¡¿Qué?! No...yo...por Lori...por Lori. Iba a decir y hacerse el valiente.

\- ¡Lori no te ama! Ella es otra maldita, una puta sin corazón, igual a su familia, aunque creo que hay algunas que pueden rescatarse del Fuego de Hades, pero ella es una desgraciada. Yo lo sé y veo todo, mocoso: Ella se babeó por un asqueroso inglés llamado Hugh, sabiendo que ella tiene un novio que se mata trabajando para que le de todo lo que ama y se sienta como una Reina, ella nunca le contó ese secreto. Tal vez el "Valle del Viento Oscuro" le venga bien a una maldita y jugadora del corazón. Mostró ese odio hacia Lori y en especial hacia Hugh, ansiando poder matarlo.

\- ¡Espera! Eso no...Iba a decir, pero el joven volvió a ser callado por Abel.

\- ¡Cállate!. [Ordenó y le apretó el cuello con fuerza para luego soltarlo] Y tú, tú me das asco, eres un maldito niño que se muere por estar con alguien que nunca estará de su lado, ¿sabes por qué? ¡PORQUE NO TE AMA! ¡Jajajaja!. El Amor, una estupidez que solo Athena se cree todavía, je, pero que descuide, muy pronto todo eso cambiará. Sentenció el peli negro y siguió causando pánico en el muchacho.

Clyde sabía muy bien que ese peli negro de Géminis se estaba metiendo con su amor platónico, así que tuvo que jugarse una carta, la cual lo pondría en extremo peligro.

\- Y tú solo eres alguien que murió sin conocer el amor de otra persona que no fueras tú mismo. Sentenció y en ese momento sintió como el frío aumentaba su intensidad y de ahí Abel volaba otra pared.

\- Tú nunca sabrás lo que es el orgullo y el poder de Géminis, solo eres un niño que se quemará más de lo que está, en el Inframundo. A ti te deberían arrojar a las Fosas de Brea Hirviente, donde van todos los corruptos, porque la llevas en la sangre al traicionar a tu amigo. Le apuntó con su dedo índice y de ahí el pobre sintió que estaba en un callejón sin salida.

\- ¡¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo?!. Preguntó Clyde, en un intento de desafiarlo.

\- Fácil: Voy a matarte, pero no rápidamente, te haré sufrir el mismo camino que tuvo que transitar Lincoln y Lucy, mientras que sientas como las fuerzas te abandonan, ahí tendrás mi permiso de morir, pero tampoco lo haré con piedad: ¡TE DESTROZARÉ PALMO A PALMO!. Finalizó y arrojó al muchacho de su cama, para luego arrojarlo varias veces contras las paredes, como si fuera una pelota y le quebraba todos los huesos con los golpes que le daba.

Clyde intentaba reponerse de los ataques, pero su resistencia era inútil, no podía hacer nada más que soportar el dolor e intentar levantarse todas las veces que pudiera, aunque las mismas le resultaran como un camino de espinas.

\- No eres nada más que un fantasma perdido, Abel, ¡nada más que eso!. Sentenció Clyde.

\- ¡Jajaja, seré un fantasma pero aún tengo el poder, aunque sea un alma sin cuerpo, tengo el poder y pude matar a tantos Dioses en el Olimpo, en especial a Artemisa y Apolo! ¡¿Te preguntarás cómo murieron?! ¡Fácil! [Agarró al chico con fuerza y lo miró a los ojos] Los hice sufrir lentamente, para que luego les arrancara el corazón y se los pisoteara con fuerza. Creí que sería fácil pero fue una tarea difícil matarlos, así que tuve que tomarme el tiempo y lanzar un plan de ataque. Je y a ti no te haré eso. Dijo a lo último, cosa que hizo pensar al chico que le iba a perdonar la vida.

\- Entonces, ¿me perdonarás y no matarás a Lori?. Preguntó.

\- Respuesta incorrecta: A ti te enviaré a un sitio donde jamás podrás volver y tal vez allí logre matarte o no, simplemente te volverás loco en ese lugar. Respondió y de ahí extendió sus brazos hacia el aire para luego invocar su poder.

\- ¡ALTO, ¿QUÉ HACES?!. Preguntó el chico.

\- ¡DESPÍDETE DE TODO Y DE TODOS, CLYDE! ¡DESAPARECE, NIÑO: "OTRA DIMENSIÓN"!. Invocó Abel su ataque y de la nada, toda la habitación quedó cubierta de una porción del Espacio, en donde comenzaba a sentirse una fuerza indescriptible que arrastraba al joven hacia el interior de aquel "tornado".

\- ¡NO, POR FAVOR, NO ME HAGAS ESTO, POR FAVOR, MIS PADRES, MIS PADRES!. Intentó hacerlo entrar en razón.

\- Tus padres, je, par de maricas, los maté de una forma tan pero tan aterradora que hasta tú tendrías pesadillas: ¡"EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS"!. Se burló y mostró su ofensiva que había dado muerte a los padres de Clyde.

\- ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO, ABEL, ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE LINCOLN NO TE SEGUIRÁ MÁS!. Gritó el moreno.

\- Estás equivocado, el show apenas empieza. Sentenció Abel y de ahí agarra del cuello a Clyde, quien estaba totalmente herido y sangraba, para luego tenerlo frente a la "Otra Dimensión".

\- Ya no tienes nada: Ni padres, ni amigos, ni casa. Se burló aún más.

\- ¡Aún tengo a Haiku!. Gritó él.

\- ¿Haiku? Oh, la amiga de Lucy, jajajaja, ella te odia por lo que le hiciste a Lincoln y rompió contigo. Dijo Abel.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Gritó el moreno, mientras que se veía en la puerta de entrada a aquella chica gótica.

\- Eres un maldito, Clyde y tu castigo es sufrir eternamente todos tus Pecados en la "Otra Dimensión". Finalizó Haiku y eso le quebró el corazón al muchacho, mientras que los dedos de la mano derecha de Abel se iban desprendiendo de su cuello.

\- Haiku...¡HAIKU, LINCOLN!. Se oyeron los gritos desgarradores de Clyde McBride, desapareciendo en la "Otra Dimensión" para siempre.

\- Hasta nunca, niño ingenuo, pero no te sientas triste: En cuanto mate a Lori, te la enviaré para que estén juntos, para siempre. Abel inició la retirada del hospital, no sin antes causar una explosión que provocó un enorme incendio en todo el edificio y causando pánico entre la población.

* * *

Una vez que se alejaron del hospital, en donde solo Haiku podía ver y hablar con Abel, ella se retiró de allí hacia su hogar.

\- Has hecho bien, se lo merecía. Dijo el peli negro.

\- Sí, oye, por cierto, ya creo que Lincoln y Lucy debieron haber cruzado hacia Quebec, ¿los ayudarás a vengarse de su familia?. Respondió y luego preguntó hacia su amigo.

\- En cuanto termine con otros cabos sueltos iré para allá, además tengo un "regalo" para ambos. Tal vez me ausente unos días pero se los llevaré hacia Ottawa en cuanto estén allí. Respondió Abel, cosa que le llamó la atención lo de los "regalos".

\- ¿"Regalos"?. Preguntó la gótica.

\- Sí, no puedo decírtelo pero pronto lo averiguarás, es una sorpresa. Respondió con una sonrisa de orgullo el peli negro y eso le causó interés a Haiku.

\- De acuerdo, será mejor que vuelva a mi casa. Si quieres, puedes permanecer esta noche en mi hogar. Le invitó la chica a que se quedara y le contara todo sobre lo que era ser un Caballero de Athena y un Traidor.

\- Allí estaré. Respondió Abel y desapareció, dejando a la gótica sola y que volviera a su hogar, esperando a que él regresara más tarde y pudieran conversar tranquilamente y responder a varias preguntas que ella tenía encima.

* * *

\- _"Fuiste un tonto, Clyde, un verdadero idiota, ahora sigues tú, Chandler"._ Sentenció Abel y se dirigió hacia la mansión de aquel chico elitista, pero con éste, el peli negro iba a tratarlo con un "medicamento" totalmente nuevo.

* * *

 **Como lo dijo Abel y las Cazadoras Elfas del "Warcraft III: Reing of Chaos": _"Teme a las Sombras"_. Uno nunca sabrá lo que acecha en aquella oscuridad tan aterradora y para Clyde la furia llegó con el Caballero de Géminis. Ahora, ¿qué pasará con Chandler? ¿Y qué serán esos "Regalos" que habló Abel? . Pronto lo descubrirán. No se lo vayan a perder :3. **

**Les deseo a todos un buen día Martes para todos ustedes :D.**


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28: Nueva vida en Ottawa (Song to say goodbye, Placebo)

Imagina esta situación: Estás huyendo de tu país, no importa cuál sea, en casi todos hay conflictos, no solo por guerras civiles, sino por diferencias políticas, religiosas, étnicas y culturales, lo mismo por guerrillas y narcotráfico, tienes esto presente en tu cabeza: Estás tristemente forzado a alejarte y dejar todo atrás, tienes que llevarte a tu familia y lo que puedes a otro país: ¿Esperarás a que te reciban con los brazos abiertos? ¿O simplemente tendrás que ir, presentar todo y luego acostumbrarte a esta nueva vida?. La única opción es la primera, no tienes ni tampoco debes esperar a que vengan todos a darte la bienvenida como si fueras un Príncipe de Europa que llega de vacaciones, ¡no! para nada, debes estar con todas esas personas, mezclarte con ellas, no importa tu procedencia, no importa lo que seas, ahora estás en territorio extranjero y a ellos no les importará nada, no te van a recibir ni tampoco a darte todo servido en bandeja de plata. Esa es la cruda realidad: Tienes que ganarte la vida y el sustento con tus sacrificios, sudor, lágrimas y sangre.

Para Lincoln y Lucy, el hallarse ante toda una ciudad que ellos no conocían, se encontraban en Quebec, en donde no hablaban bien el francés pero se manejaban bien con su lengua natural, pudieron llegar hacia la terminal de autobuses de dicha zona y en donde pudieron comer algo luego de conseguir los boletos hacia Ottawa, no sería un viaje tan largo, así que ellos podrían averiguar un par de cosas como encontrar un sitio en donde vivir y eso sería en el Centro de la ciudad capitalina, tal vez allí podrían tener algún pequeño departamento y así empezar a reconstruir sus vidas, además de ir a alguna escuela que el gobierno les asignaría en su ayuda y terminar sus años respectivos.

Por otra parte estaban bastante pensativos por Abel: ¿Qué estaría haciendo?. No lo sabían, pero mientras que Lincoln le daba un nuevo sorbo a su chocolate caliente con malvaviscos, una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, una sonrisa casi igual a las del Caballero de Géminis cuando lo había conocido aquel día en el que su familia se había ido de campamento y a él lo habían dejado solo como a un pobre animal. Al ver dicha reacción, Lucy lanzó su pregunta.

\- Lincoln, ¿qué pasó? ¿por qué estás sonriendo así?. Preguntó ella, interesada y curiosa.

\- Jeje, jajaja, sentí una pequeña "situación cómica" en Royal Woods, creo que Clyde habrá, como diría la estúpida de Luan, pasado a _"otro cuadro hospitalario"_. Mencionó, lanzando ese chiste sin gracia y despreciando a la cómica de la familia, a pesar de haber tenido una buen relación como su hermano, él sentía furia porque ella también había estado bajo la bandera de Lynn y Lisa por lo de la mala suerte.

\- Los chistes de Luan son casi como contraer la Peste Negra, creo que prefiero tener eso que escucharla con sus bromas todos los días. Hay veces que quisiera convertir a ese estúpido títere que tiene en aserrín. Mencionó Lucy, quien tomó su vaso y se preparó para chocarlo con el de su hermano.

\- Tú lo has dicho. Brindemos. Le aprobó el muchacho y pidió ese deseo.

\- Por un buen comienzo en Canadá. Puso Lucy su primero deseo.

\- Por el Futuro. Añadió Lincoln.

\- Por Abel y todos los Caballeros de Géminis, lo mismo para nuestro Señor y Emperador Hades. Finalizaron ambos a la vez y chocaron sus vasos, dando por finalizado el brindis.

Después de brindar, siguieron comiendo tranquilamente, hasta que se escuchó por los altoparlantes el llamado para todos los pasajeros que partieran desde Quebec hacia Ottawa, anunciando la salida del bus hacia la Ciudad Capital en pocas horas.

\- Bueno, andando. Pidió Lincoln y ambos tomaron sus pertenencias junto con los boletos, para luego dirigirse hacia donde estaban los chóferes revisando que todo estuviera en orden, no había mucha gente, ya que todavía eran las 8:00 AM, habían salido temprano desde Michigan y aún tenían bastante tiempo para poder acomodar muchos asuntos que tenían en mente, sin olvidar el de hallar un sitio donde pasar la noche y todos los días durante su "exilio".

Pronto llegó el turno de Lincoln y Lucy por pasar la fila para así subir al bus, los chóferes revisaron que todo estuviera en orden.

\- Perfecto, todo en orden, suban. Les dijeron y de ahí pudieron respirar tranquilos.

* * *

El interior era cómodo, se sentaron juntos en el lado derecho del bus, donde tenían una de las mejores vistas, a pesar de que todas eran iguales, pero para ellos esa era muy especial, casi tan igual como el _"Punto Dulce"_ de la Vanzilla, ¡cómo olvidar cuando se habían peleado por quién ocupaba esa posición tan ansiada por todos! y pensar que habían dejado a la pobre van de su padre totalmente destruida y que llevó como consecuencia a que cancelaran el viaje al campamento por ese incidente.

Justo en ese momento llegaron los chóferes, los cuales se dirigieron para encender el bus y así iniciar el viaje.

\- Muy buenos días, Pasajeros, gracias por viajar con nosotros en "Ottawa Travells", espero que disfruten del viaje. En unas cuatro horas llegaremos a Ottawa, si alguien debe ir al baño, que vaya ahora porque no nos detendremos hasta llegar a la primera parada. Pidieron con amabilidad y solo bajó un hombre de cabellos pelirrojos y luego volvió a subir, después de estar unos minutos en el baño de la estación.

Finalmente, tras esa pequeña interrupción, los chóferes pusieron en marcha el bus con rumbo hacia Ottawa, saliendo de Quebec, dejando atrás la Canadá Francesa y de ahí yendo hacia su destino.

Lincoln respiró hondo y miró hacia los campos, a través de la ventana, podía sentir que todo lo que estaba observando era una Royal Woods, una ciudad que habían dejado atrás, ¿acaso ese hombre de cabellos blancos y bigotes que pasaba por allí en la ruta y en bicicleta era el Señor Quejón? ¿Acaso esa pelirroja no era su maestra, la Señorita Johnson? ¿Acaso esa persona que se encontraba hablando por celular no se parecía a Lori?. Tal vez sería hora de olvidar todo de una vez, aún quedaba ese último "bastión" de dolor en su memoria, era mejor dejarlo todo en el olvido y para siempre.

Podía escuchar aquellas letras de la canción que estaban pasando en la radio del bus, todo concordaba a la perfección, mientras que una lágrima bajaba por sus ojos, ¿acaso había sido tan brusco al desearle la muerte a sus hermanas, en especial a Lana?. Con ella había sido inseparable, la extrañaba, extrañaba a Luna y sus canciones, ¿cómo estaría la rockera de la familia ahora? ¿cómo se encontraría Luan? ¿Y si de verdad Lynn y Lisa estaban en lo cierto? ¿Y si él era de la mala suerte?. No, tenía que recordar lo que Pavel le había dicho: No caer en los sentimientos, no sentir piedad, ellos lo habían expulsado, lo mismo a Lucy, del círculo familiar.

\- _"Esta es la canción del adiós"._ Pensó Lincoln y cerró los ojos, deseando descansar un rato, mientras que la canción seguía sonando.

Now I'm trying to wake you up,

To pull you from the liquid sky.

Cause if I don't we'll both end up with just your songs that say goodbye.

My oh my.

A song to say goodbye,

A song to say goodbye,

A song to say,

Before our innocence was lost you were always one of those blessed with lucky sevens,

And a voice that made me cry.

It's a song to say goodbye.

* * *

Mientras que ellos partían hacia Ottawa, en Royal Woods se encontraba Abel de Géminis, estaba satisfecho de lo que había causado, se había desecho de su hermano Caín y había arrojado a Clyde a la "Otra Dimensión", pero aún faltaba algo más para saciar ese deseo de sangre y muerte: Chandler.

Ese mocoso que se había burlado del Signo de Géminis al tildar a Lincoln de "loco", ya que, según su "teoría", sí es que se podía llamarla así, consideraba a la gente de esa clase como lunáticos, esquizofrénicos, bipolares, todo porque había una existencia de dos gemelos, uno bueno y el otro malo, la luz y la oscuridad, el bien y el mal. Todo eso había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso mental del pobre blanco, quien todavía recordó cómo se le lanzó encima y le hizo pagar caro por su broma, pero ansiaba que alguien más le pusiera el punto final a su asquerosa existencia y sabía muy bien quién era esa persona.

* * *

Volviendo a Royal Woods, una extraña calma estaba presente en aquella ciudad pero todo era indicio de una futura desgracia que volvería a caer sobre todos ellos, empezando por lo ocurrido el día anterior con la masacre en el hospital y la desaparición de Clyde McBride, además de que la Policía había hallado muertos a sus padres dentro del domicilio en el que vivía el joven moreno.

A su vez, dentro de una bella casa finamente decorada y perteneciente a la familia de un conocido chico rico de la ciudad, dentro se podía escuchar como los cuerpos de tantas personas y en especial de los guardaespaldas que tenían como Servicio de Seguridad iban cayendo y empapando todo el interior con su sangre, mientras que afuera ardían varios coches tras unas misteriosas explosiones.

\- ¡Alto, no, por favor!. Rogó el padre de Chandler, mientras que una misteriosa figura de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, portando una Armadura Dorada de Géminis y sin la Máscara, atravesaba su pecho y le quitaba la vida palmo a palmo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Humano? ¿Le temes a la Muerte? Eso se lo dirás al Señor Vermeer de Griffon. Dijo Abel, mirándolo a los ojos a su pobre víctima, la cual se retorcía del dolor y luego lo arrojaba como si fuera un muñeco de trapo contra el piso, empapando el mismo con su sangre.

\- ¡Papa!. Gritó el joven Chandler, mientras que veía a toda su familia y guardaespaldas, apenas conservaba unos pocos y que intentaban abatir al atacante, pero éste era inmune a las balas, yacer muertas en toda la mansión.

Al oír el grito de aquel niño, Abel recordó que esa persona se había reído de la Casa de Géminis, así que debía pagar caro, por lo tanto se preparó para ir hacia él y tomarlo por sorpresa.

* * *

Chandler intentaba fugarse de allí pero sus guardaespaldas eran asesinados a sangre, un pequeño grupo se encargó de protegerlo hasta que pudieran esperar a la Policía.

\- ¡Estás muerto, amigo, muerto, la Policía va a llegar y se hará cargo!. Le advirtió uno de los enemigos, quien seguía disparando.

\- Jajajaja ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡ME DAN RISA, PATÉTICOS HUMANOS, NO SON NADA COMPARADOS AL PODER DE LA CASA DE GÉMINIS! [Río Abel de una forma aterradora, mientras que avanzaba y mataba sin piedad a los que yacían heridos] Así que tú eres Chandler, ¿no es así?. Preguntó hacia el joven que temblaba aterrado.

\- ¡Sí, ¿y tú?!. Preguntó bajo un intento de desafío.

\- ¡Yo soy el Caballero de la Tercera Casa del Zodiaco, el Traidor del Santuario, el Gemelo Malvado que tú has burlado junto con Lincoln y Lucy, MI NOMBRE ES ABEL DE GÉMINIS, GUARDIÁN DEL TEMPLO DE LOS GEMELOS!. Se presentó ante el muchacho, el cual se aferraba a las piernas de uno de sus guardaespaldas.

\- ¡Ni lo intentes!. Le advirtió ese hombre, el cual no permitiría que se acercara al objetivo.

El peli negro sonrió de nuevo y extendió sus manos.

\- ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Disparen!. Pidió Chandler y sus hombres dispararon contra el atacante, pero las balas no parecían hacerle ningún daño.

\- Con esa tontería tan barata, ni siquiera pueden lastimar la primera capa de mi piel, así que no eres un buen rival para mí, así que prepárense porque tú sufrirás más que estos perros. ¡VOY A MATARLOS, IRÁN A "OTRA DIMENSIÓN"!. [Exclamó y lanzó la misma ofensiva como lo había hecho con Clyde, pero ésta vez fue contra los guardaespaldas de Chandler, quien vio como quedaba desprotegido y con ello eran todos arrojados hacia aquel sitio desconocido, dejando al muchacho solo y aterrado].

\- No...no...por...por...por favor...Rogó, mientras que caía al mismo y se arrastraba, intentando llegar hacia las escaleras y escapar.

\- Eso, mocoso, eso, arrástrate como la basura que eres, ¡Jajaja, la "Puerta de la Otra Dimensión" los estaba esperando pero a ti te espera algo mucho pero mucho peor!. Sentenció Abel, disfrutando de como el millonario pedía piedad y clemencia, pero eso era música para sus oídos, amaba ver sufrir a sus víctimas, quería gritaran, que imploraran su perdón, no les iba a conceder nada, simplemente les haría sufrir de la peor manera.

Chandler se levantó y huyó, aprovechó para arrojarle varias cosas a Abel y así evitar que éste le siguiera el paso.

* * *

Cuando pensó el chico que iba a estar a salvo, sintió que alguien avanzaba desde las llamas y la oscuridad de la destrucción que reinaba en aquella mansión, se giró aterrado y se encontró que estaba de vuelta y cara a cara con Abel de Géminis, quien le impidió el paso, arrojándolo y tirando al joven contra el piso.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!. Preguntó.

\- Jajaja, ¿Qué quiero de ti? Jajajaa, ¡quiero verte sufrir, que mueras de la peor manera, ardiendo en el Inframundo para toda la vida! ¡No te haré lo mismo que le hice a Clyde, no, a ti te espera algo mucho peor!. Sentenció el peli negro, burlándose de su enemigo, quien sintió que su momento había llegado.

\- ¡¿Clyde?! ¡¿Qué tiene que ver él conmigo?!. Quiso saber.

\- El traidor de Clyde engañó a Lincoln muchas veces, por eso tomé cartas en el asunto y lo arrojé a la "Otra Dimensión", donde estará flotando para siempre con mi hermano Caín, ¡jajajaja!. Respondió el Caballero de Géminis con burla, mientras que Chandler hacía un último intento por escapar.

\- ¡Te haré pagar caro, maldito, eres igual de loco que Lincoln!. Juró el castaño, pero en ese momento Abel le bloqueó el paso.

\- Veo que tú no has aprendido nada, pero como dije, ¡a ti te espera algo mucho peor que la Muerte!. Finalizó Abel y extendió sus brazos, listo para lanzar lo que tenía reservado.

\- ¡No, espera, alto, te lo ruego!. Pidió de arrodillas el millonario.

\- ¡Muy tarde! ¡Es hora de que pagues por tus Pecados, te enviaré al lugar más recóndito del Inframundo, donde arderás por tu corrupción en las Fosas de Brea Hirviente! ¡SIENTE EL PODER QUE DESTRUYE LAS ESTRELLAS! ¡"EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS"!. Exclamó Abel y provocó una gran explosión en toda la mansión, causando un gran incendio y un ruido ensordecedor que causó pánico en las calles cercanas.

* * *

Parecía que el tiempo finalmente se le había detenido a Chandler, ya que entre las ruinas de la mansión salió Abel, totalmente intacto y sin ningún rasguño, se reía malvadamente, disfrutaba con todo placer lo que tenía ante sus ojos y era el cuerpo sin vida del castaño millonario, quien había muerto por la explosión, alcanzado por las llamas de dicho ataque.

\- Jajaja, ¡JAJAJAJAJA! Van dos, sí, será mejor que me detenga y vaya con Haiku, je. Aguanten, chicos, aguanten un poco más, que les enviaré esos "Regalos" para ustedes dos. Prometió Abel, retirándose de la mansión en llamas y dejando el cuerpo sin vida de Chandler en medio de los escombros.

A lo lejos se podían escuchar las sirenas de los Bomberos, la Policía y las ambulancias que llegaban al sitio del accidente.

* * *

Lincoln abrió los ojos de golpe, había sentido que algo le caía encima y cuando vio aquel "objeto", terminó por calmarse, ya que pensaba que la Policía Montada de Canadá los había descubierto, cosa que no era eso, sino de que Lucy se hallaba dormida y recostada en sus piernas, abrazándolo como si fuera su almohada o su oso de peluche, del cual nunca tuvo en su cuarto.

Y allí estaba esa vía que daba a la ciudad, lo cual trajo emoción en Lincoln, quien no quiso despertar a Lucy de su sueño, por lo tanto acarició los cabellos de la gótica, eran suaves y con ese dulce aroma del shampoo que se ponía, vainilla, tan dulce, tan tentador, como si fuera la propia miel que atraía al oso hacia el panal para probarla y nunca sacarse de encima ese deseo. Al principio le daba una sensación rara de miedo y asco contra él sí mismo, ya que pensaba que estaba cometiendo ese Pecado tan despreciable que era el incesto, pero con el correr del tiempo, ¿qué importaba si lo cometían o no?. Los besos, los abrazos largos, todo eso significaba una coas y era que ellos estaban teniendo una relación, tal vez allí estarían seguros y de que nadie les persiguiera por su amor prohibido.

Por otro lado, Lucy se despertó, ya que los chóferes habían anunciado de que finalmente estaban llegando a Ottawa y allí podía verse el Puente Macdonald-Cartier, el cual conectaba a Ottawa, Ontario con Gatineau, Quebec.

\- Bien, hemos llegado. Anunció el peli blanco, mientras que Lucy se frotaba los ojos y veía hacia el frente junto con su hermano hacia el Puente Macdonald-Cartier, dando por iniciada su vida en el "exilio" canadiense.

* * *

 **Tengo que admitirlo, tal vez la hago bastante larga la historia, tal vez me estoy excediendo con los capítulos, no lo sé, pero a mí me gusta mi modo de escribir aquí. ¿Por qué?: Les diré que esta historia ya tiene fecha de culminación entre finales de Junio y el 2 de Julio, el día de mi cumpleaños. Sean pacientes, mi método es ponerle drama y suspenso a esta trama, no ir haciendo todo rápido y la verdad no soportaría que un día venga uno y me diga "¿por qué no te dejas de joder con extender la historia y le das el final?" y yo le responderé: "Flaco, yo me tomo el tiempo, ¿lo sabías? Si estoy inspirado y quiero ponerle dramatismo u otras emociones, las pongo, vos no sos mi Jefe, ¿ok?. Y no, no estoy enojado, solo estoy reflexionando al respecto porque he tenido una pequeña y acalorada charla con un escritor que me dijo que la estoy extendiendo demasiado: Yo le dejo esto, así de simple, me tomo mi tiempo, le pongo más onda, porque tal vez sea eso que me cuestiona y listo, pero no me venga esa persona a decirme eso tres millones de veces, no soy ciego.**

 **Mejor omitan lo de arriba, no le den importancia: Ahora que los chicos han llegado a Canadá, comenzarán su nueva vida con un nuevo hogar más el apoyo del gobierno canadiense, sumado a que Abel tiene un "regalo" para ambos.**

 *** Gans Lawton: Jejeje, guarda las teorías porque en el capítulo que viene verás los "Regalos" de Abel :3.**

 *** Tomoya Scarlet hakurei: Cuando vi la Saga de "La Casa Verde-Roja", te juro que yo también deseaba que a Clyde lo hicieran pagar bien, pero el muy maldito se murió tras jugar por muchas horas en un juego en Internet, tremendo idiota. Pero tengo que resaltar esto, para todos: Hay veces que Clyde me bastante pero bastante mal y hay ejemplos donde, en vez de estar con su amigo, sale huyendo como un cobarde: "La Casa Verde", "Tramposo por Docenas" (el capítulo en el que pensaban que Bobby estaba engañando a Lori pero resultó ser todo lo contrario), entre otros. Aunque en éste último y mencionado, Clyde se pasó de verdad de la raya, en mi opinión.**

 *** Pirata: Camarada, tengo que admitirlo, necesito ampliar más el Loudcest y gracias por hacérmelo acordar, aunque en el capítulo anterior se pudo ver como Lincoln daría todo por el bienestar de Lucy :3.**

 *** El Caballero de las antorchas: Clyde le hará una muy buena compañía a Caín XD. Les seré a todos franco, sincero: Yo quería matarlo a Clyde pero estaba pensando que debería guardarlo para cuando llegue el momento ideal.**

 **Así que bueno, Camaradas, espero que disfruten de este capítulo :3. Nos estamos viendo en el que viene y que tengan todos un buen día Miércoles para todos ustedes. Gracias imperialwar1234 por las ideas que me has dado y en especial a Apple Spikey Shy por los datos sobre Canadá y del dinero que te pagan por vivir :3. Se los agradezco muchísimo y de corazón.**


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29: Nuevo Hogar y "Regalos" de Abel La parada de autobús final, habían llegado finalmente a su destino: Ottawa, Capital de la Nación canadiense, el país que les abrió los brazos y ahora ellos estaban a salvo y alejados de las falencias, engaños y mentiras de Michigan, sumado a que había sido todo un éxito evitar los controles y una posible captura nacional. Ahora estando en ese país se sentía sumamente tranquilos, pero aún les faltaba una cosa muy importante y era encontrar un departamento en donde vivir y además de poder inscribirse en alguna escuela de la ciudad.

\- Entremos aquí, Carolina nos dijo que visitáramos una de estas agencias gubernamentales. Dijo Lincoln, quien recordó que la mujer de Henry les había dejado en un papel la dirección de una de las tantas oficinas de ayuda, así que se dirigieron e ingresaron en una de las instalaciones, listos para conseguir ayuda.

* * *

Dentro de aquel pequeño edificio se hallaba la tranquilidad, casi igual a la oficina de su padre, la cual Lucy había visitado y habían convertido en una auténtica bataola de bullicio y diversión, pero ahora todo estaba en tiempos pasados. Al entrar en ese sitio, ambos hermanos les parecía raro, ¿les tomarían la palabra a dos niños que acaban de huir de Royal Woods?. Necesitaban un plan para convencer a esa gente y evitar levantar todo tipo de sospechas.

\- _Éste será el plan._ Dijo Lincoln, quien era el que siempre organizaba ese tipo de ideas para que las cosas se solucionaran al respecto.

Se dirigieron hacia el mostrador principal en donde una bella mujer de unos treinta años y cabellos castaños, recogidos con una cola de caballo y vestida de negro los vio acercarse, al principio les llamó la atención y fue entonces que se dirigió hacia ellos para conversar al respecto de lo que necesitaran .

\- Buenos días, niños, mi nombre es Mellisa Portland, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?. Preguntó amablemente la castaña, quien salió de su mostrador y fue hasta ellos.

\- Buenos días, somos Lincoln y Lucy Loud, somos de Royal Woods, Michigan, venimos por parte de nuestros padres para estudiar en una de las escuelas, ya que vieron en casa de que sería bueno de que probáramos nuestro estudio en Canadá. Dijo Lincoln, poniendo su plan en marcha y tratando de evitar cualquier sospecha.

\- ¿Royal Woods?, déjenme ver, tomen asiento. Pidió Mellisa y fue hasta su computadora, donde se puso a buscar en el historial sobre su deseo de unirse a aquel programa de Canadá.

Los dos chicos se sentaron y ahí temieron de que no les saldría bien el plan, estaban asustados de que les descubrieran, ya podían darse por vencidos pero para su sorpresa, la joven castaña se dirigió hacia ellos con una noticia.

\- Están de suerte, chicos, encontré la solicitud de sus padres. No se preocupen, cosas así pasan en el Archivo, ahora vengan conmigo, que hablarán con el Señor Marcell Kauffman, quien está a cargo del programa estudiantil. Anunció la chica tranquilamente y una vez que pasó el miedo, aunque estaban con la duda de quién había dado su ayuda a los chicos, era mejor dejarlo de lado y reunirse con aquel hombre.

* * *

\- Bien, listo, esto es por ustedes, chicos. Dijo Luna, quien estaba harta de que su familia mantuviera esa postura horrible de aceptar que Lincoln y Lucy no debían volver, incluso habían pedido de que si los veían en la calle, debían llamar a la Policía y que los detuvieran. Para la castaña rockera fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso y decidió darles una mano a sus dos hermanos, en especial a Lincoln, ella tenía una deuda con el peli blanco, además de que también había formado parte del "Círculo de la Buena Suerte".

No quería tener problemas con Lynn, Lisa o sus padres, así que había borrado todo tipo de conexión de ella en la computadora de su hermana científica, por las dudas, falsificando aquel "Permiso" del Señor Lynn y Rita, enviándolo a sus hermanos y después de eso volvió a su cama, donde tocó su guitarra y llegaba Luan, lista para interrumpirla con algún chiste o broma.

\- Oye, Luna, ¿sabes por qué...?. Iba a decir ella un chiste pero la rockera no quería oír nada al respecto, simplemente quería paz y que nadie la molestara con tonterías, así que le arrojó su estuche vacío para la guitarra.

\- ¡Cuidado! Dios, ¿qué te pasa?. Preguntó Luan tras esquivar aquel proyectil.

\- ¿Qué me pasa? Y ahora lo preguntas, chistosa. Lincoln y Lucy se han ido, a toda nuestra familia le vale una mierda lo que les pueda pasar allí afuera, mientras que tú vienes a contarme tus chistes, Dios, ¿acaso no te importan?. Respondió Luna, quien se levantó de la cama, tomó su estuche vacío y guardó la guitarra, ya con discutir le hacía perder las ganas de componer una buena canción, mientras que Luan intentaba calmarla pero la furia de la rockera era cada vez más grande.

\- Oye, tranquila, solo quería hacerte reír un poco, yo también los extraño pero qué quieres que hagamos, dime. Dijo la comediante, dejando en exposición su situación y luego se dirigía, arrastrando los pies hacia el armario, lugar de donde sacó de aquella pila de vídeos que tenía, una de las cintas en donde estaban ella y su hermano Lincoln, de pequeños ambos, cuando él dio sus primeros pasos y ella le tomaba de las manos.

Luna al ver a su hermana triste, ya que ahora con tan solo mirar esos vídeos, le traía una catarata de tristeza, se acercó hasta ella y puso su mano derecha en la espalda de la comediante, quien lloraba en silencio y se secaba con un pañuelo blanco, el cual estaba totalmente humedecido.

\- ¡¿A quién engaño, Luna?! ¡Los extraño, los extraño mucho!. Estalló Luan de la tristeza y su hermana la abrazó con fuerza, consolándola y tratando de que ella parara de derramar lágrimas.

\- Yo también los extraño, hermana, yo también. Respondió Luna, sin despegarse del abrazo que le estaba dando a la comediante y lloraban en silencio por aquella separación.

Ambas hermanas se quedaron llorando en silencio, mientras que solo podían oírse los pequeños sonidos de sus lágrimas al caer al piso y empaparlo, tan minúsculo, tan callado y desaparecer en el silencio más puro de la Tierra, pero en aquel momento estaban siendo observada por Abel, quien volvió con la "Armadura Dorada Vacía", pero ellas no se dieron cuenta, sumado a que Lola no quería salir por nada de su habitación cuando estaban las puertas de las demás habitaciones por el miedo que le tenía a esa entidad fantasmal.

* * *

Y hablando de la Reina de Inglaterra, Lola se encontraba totalmente tranquila, no le interesaba que sus dos hermanos se hayan escapado, para ella era algo totalmente aceptable, para no decir que simplemente eran basura, la pequeña rubia simplemente pasaba sus días en los escenarios, en sus certámenes de belleza y en su habitación, disfrutando de la paz pero ya no peleaba con Lana, la cual estaba sumida en una profunda tristeza al saber que el estado de Charles no mejoraba y que ahora aguardaba a otra futura operación para tratar de evitar cualquier daño colateral en su organismo canino.

\- Espejito, Espejito, ¿quién es la más hermosa de toda la Casa Loud?. Preguntaba ella, mientras que le ponía la tapa a su delineador y se echaba polvos cosméticos en su rostro, mirándose en el espejo un buen rato y esperaba a que se retirara el mismo y además de que algún día le respondiera.

\- _Eres tú para toda la vida._ Decía su otro yo en el espejo.

\- Gracias, Querida, esta Princesa siempre será hermosa. Alegó y continuó con su actividad.

\- _Eso es lo que tú_ piensas, _traidora, maldita, eres una desgraciada, Lola Loud, tu alma está corrompida y llena de orgullo por ti misma, no te importan tus hermanos, solo te importa tu persona, nada más._ Continuó hablando su reflejo, cosa que causó una sensación de miedo en la pequeña rubia, la cual tragó saliva y pensó que estaría cansada de tantas cosas ese día.

\- Mejor me iré a dormir. Se dijo así misma, decida a tomarse una siesta pero en ese momento algo le imposibilitó con moverse de su silla.

\- _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué les has hecho esto, Lola Loud? ¿Por qué?._ Preguntó su reflejo una vez más.

\- ¡Basta, déjame ir!. Pidió y en ese momento le volvió a responder aquella rubia "gemela".

\- _¿Te preocupa tanto tu belleza? Tranquila, ¡en el Inframundo podrás conservarla, pero en este Espejo, en el Espejo de la Futura Señorita Pandora!._ Exclamó en lo último aquella chica, la cual se iba descomponiendo ante la mirada de terror de la niña, quien podía ver como se pudría a un ritmo acelerado y aparecía ahora como una persona totalmente envejecida, horrible y aterradora, igual a las historias de Brujas que oía de los libros de Lucy.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡NO, POR FAVOR, NO, BASTA!. Rogó y en el espejo se mostró la imagen de una hermosa mujer, un poco alta, delgada, tez blanca, cabellos negros y largos con ojos de color morado y vestía ropas de estilo gótico, algo que le encantaría a cierta Loud que no estaba más allí.

\- _Mira bien tu castigo, Lola Loud._ Señaló aquella mujer, mostrando esa "visión del Futuro", mientras que aparecían tres personajes vestidos con extrañas Armaduras oscuras y con miradas severas, arrastrando el alma de cierta niña y luego era arrojada a un sitio donde todo era frío, hielo, nieve y muertos por doquier.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Paren!. Rogó una vez pero todo era inútil.

\- _Es tu castigo por ser egoísta y una maldita, sufre en Cocytos, porque allí no podrás escapar_. Sentenció su reflejo junto con aquella bella mujer, ocasionando que la rubia se cayera de la silla y gritara con fuerza, oyéndose por toda la casa y aún no terminaba, ya que en el espejo aparecía un mensaje escrito en sangre.

 _"Hay un hombre caminando por ahí, tomando nombres_

 _y él decide a quien liberar y a quien culpar._

 _No a todos se les tratará igual._

 _Habrá una Escalera Dorada hacia abajo_

 _cuando el hombre venga por aquí"._

Aquel mensaje de pesadilla causó en la niña un estado de histeria total, mientras que sus padres entraban y encontraban solamente a la pequeña en el piso y con el espejo destruido, los cristales esparcidos por doquier junto con unas terribles heridas cortantes en sus brazos y manos.

\- ¡Lola, ¿qué te pasó?!. Preguntó su padre, mientras que la sacaban de ahí y la llevaban al baño para curarle las heridas que tenía.

\- ¡Lana, trae urgente una escoba, de prisa!. Pidió Rita y la gemela de gorra roja se quedó observando lo ocurrido.

\- Pero, ¿qué pasó?. Se preguntó y al entrar en la habitación quedó con la boca abierta al ver el daño ocurrido allí dentro.

A su vez, mientras que llevaban a Lola al baño, ella se topó con aquel sujeto que había visto anteriormente, pero ahora podía ver su rostro, sus ojos y cabellos negros, los cuales le causaron un ataque de pánico y casi caía de cabeza al piso.

\- _Es difícil para ti patear en contra de los aguijones._ Se burló Abel de Géminis de la niña en aquellos momentos tan tensos, quien pudo oír esas palabras y entró en un estado de angustia severa.

* * *

A su vez, Lisa había escuchado los gritos y salió para buscar a aquella persona, pero cuando quedó el pasillo totalmente vacío, sintió otra vez ese frío y de ahí al voltearse, se encontró cara a cara con Abel, quien le sonrió malvadamente.

\- Tú también te irás con mi hermano Caín y Clyde a "Otra Dimensión". [Le avisó, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, ya que la niña se había caído y se arrastraba].

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Preguntó aterrada.

\- Voy a mandarte ¡A "OTRA DIMENSIÓN"!. Finalizó Abel, pero en aquel momento la niña gritó con todas sus fuerzas y sus padres llegaron a tiempo.

\- ¡Lisa, ¿qué pasa?! ¡¿Qué les pasa a todas?!. Preguntó Rita, mientras que la niña se levantaba.

\- No...no...no...no lo sé...Respondió ella, tartamudeando y buscando a ese personaje, el cual había desaparecido por completo de la escena.

¿Qué pasaba allí? ¿Por qué tantas apariciones "fantasmales"?. Parecía que el intelecto de Lisa estaba siendo superado por primera vez por cosas que ella negaba y que solo la Ciencia podía explicar, sin embargo, ahora, había perdido la batalla.

* * *

El Señor Marcell Kauffman era un hombre que rondaba los 45 años, de barba pelirroja al igual que su cabellos y vestía todo un conjunto negro, él era una de las personas más respetadas en la comunidad y en especial por su bondad y deseos de ayudar a las personas, en especial a los más necesitados. Cuando Lincoln y Lucy lo conocieron, pensaron que él sería alguien como Huggins, pero estaban equivocados, en sí ambos tenían el parecido pero en el lado emocional, así que él les atendió muy bien, hablaron un poco de todo y de ahí firmaron los papeles en el cual iba a estar inscritos en el programa de educación de Canadá.

\- Muy bien, chicos, ahora vengan conmigo y con la Señorita Mellisa para que vean el edificio donde vivirán. Pidió Marcell y salieron con rumbo hacia aquel sitio elegido para ambos hermanos.

* * *

El viaje en coche fue tranquilo, allí se iban a reunir con los encargados del edificio y también les explicarían sobre las clases que daban en aquel país.

\- Mientras viajamos hacia su nuevo hogar, les contaré sobre las clases. Pidió Marcell su atención.

\- Sí, sí, Señor. Respondió Lincoln.

\- Perfecto: Ustedes empezarán la semana que viene las clases en la Escuela "Saint Claire", está ubicada a pocas cuadras de donde vivirán, ah...miren, justo ahí. [Les contó y justo estaban pasando por aquel sitio, el cual mostraba un edificio bastante grande, de color rojo por la pintura y con un campanario encima] Las clases serán de Lunes a Viernes, desde las 8 hasta las 12 del mediodía.

\- Igual que en Royal Woods. Remarcó Lucy.

\- Exactamente, pero ahora será como su ciudad al estilo canadiense, jeje, disculpen, se los digo siempre a los recién llegados, ya se me está haciendo una frase. Río Kauffman, cosa que hizo reír un poco a ambos hermanos, sabiendo que no querían hacerlo enojar o que se pusiera triste porque no les parecía gracioso el "chiste".

\- ¿Y qué pasará con el dinero? Tenemos que pagar lo que es la luz, el agua, entre otras cosas. Quería saber Lincoln sobre ese punto.

\- Del dinero no se preocupen, el gobierno de Canadá se hará cargo de darles cada mes lo suficiente para que puedan pagar todo, menos la renta, ya que eso se los paga mi sección. Ustedes solo tendrán que hacerse cargo de la luz, el agua, el gas y el Internet, nada más que eso. Bueno, también de que vayan al supermercado y tengan para comer. Les tranquilizó el hombre y Mellisa les pasaba una tarjeta para ambos.

\- ¿Qué es esto?. Quiso saber Lucy, mirando aquel objeto de forma extraña.

\- Es su "Tarjeta de Estudiantes", tiene los números de su cuenta corriente, por si desean ir al Cajero Automático para sacar algo de dinero. No la pierdan, es de suma importancia. Explicó el pelirrojo y en ese momento llegaron hacia aquel edificio ubicado entre las calles McArthur y Marguerite, donde podía verse en el letrero finalmente decorado y perfecto con el nombre de _"Terrasses Gabrielle"._

Una vez que llegaron, se bajaron del coche con sus pertenencias e ingresaron en el edificio.

\- ¿Aquí?. Preguntó Lincoln, quien sentía una gran emoción al ver ese lugar.

\- Así es. Lincoln y Lucy Loud, sean bienvenidos a _"Terrasses Gabrielle"._ Les dio Mellisa la bienvenida.

\- Wow, muchas gracias. Agradecieron ambos a la vez, sorprendidos de ver semejante belleza ante sus ojos.

* * *

Subieron por el ascensor hasta llegar al noveno piso, ya que casi todos estaban ocupados y además de que su habitación ya estaba designada para ser ocupada por ellos, la cual tenía de número el 910.

\- Este será su nuevo hogar, chicos. Dijo el dueño del edificio, quien les abría con la llave que ellos tendrían en su poder y revelaba el interior del apartamento donde iban a vivir.

El interior era bastante acogedor y más con la bella vista que tenía el ventanal de la pequeña sala, en donde tenían un sillón blanco grande y otros dos más pequeños con una mesa de café y un florero sobre ella. Sumando a la cocina con la mesada para preparar sus comidas, la heladera, había un cuadro en la pared occidental, un bello lienzo de algún artista canadiense local y poco conocido, luego estaba la pequeña mesa con sus respectivas sillas, un televisor de los nuevos con pantalla de plasma, clásico en todos los edificios de estos días. Pasaron al baño, el cual estaba finamente decorado y las dos habitaciones, cosa que al ver la cama más grande les causó un pequeño sonrojo.

\- Espero que les encante este sitio. Dijo Mellisa.

\- Es estupendo, nos encanta. Dijo Lucy.

\- Sí, no hay nada en el Mundo que lo reemplace, muchas gracias, Señor Kauffman, Señorita Portland y lo mismo para usted, Señor Dawson. Agradeció Lincoln a aquellas tres personas.

\- No es nada, chicos, ahora los dejaremos para que descansen, deben estar agotados. Si pasa algo, aquí tienen el número del Programa y mi celular, por las dudas. También Dawson les dará mano si tienen problemas, él es el que dirige este edificio junto con su familia. Dijo Marcell, quien se retiró con las otras dos personas y dejaron que los chicos pudieran recuperar fuerzas.

* * *

Pasaron las horas, Lincoln y Lucy habían decidido descansar, tomarse una siesta por un buen rato y así recuperar sus fuerzas tras un largo día de viaje desde Michigan hasta Quebec y luego a su destino final en Ottawa, Ontario, Canadá.

Pero mientras que ellos se hallaba dormidos en los brazos de Morfeo, algo extraño comenzó a sentirse en el ambiente, una rara sensación, ese terrible frío que se metía por todas partes y que causaba que el muchacho cubriera a su hermanita con su gabardina para que no se congelara, pero en aquel momento, algo o más bien alguien le llamaba y causó que se despertara.

\- _"Lincoln, Lucy"._ Escuchó esa voz, cosa que también fue oída por Lucy, quien se despertó de golpe.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?. Preguntó el peli blanco pero su hermana pidió silencio.

\- _"No están solos, vengan, sígannos"._ Pedían esas voces que fueran hasta donde se encontraban, dejando una especie de "sendero" de una energía tan rara y de color violeta oscuro que solo ellos podían ver.

\- Vamos. Pidió la gótica.

\- ¿Qué será esto? ¿Acaso...?. Se preguntó Lincoln y ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta, cerrándola con llave y bajando por el ascensor hasta llegar a la portería en donde se encontraba el hijo de Dawson.

\- Saldremos a comprar unas cosas, enseguida volvemos. Dijo Lucy.

\- Chicos, no tienen por qué estar diciendo por dónde van, tranquilos. Les aconsejó amablemente aquel joven, quien volvía a su puesto y eso les agradaba bastante.

* * *

Salieron por la puerta y siguieron aquel rastro, las voces iban en aumento y pedían que les encontraran, que fueran al punto de reunión donde provenía todo ese "sendero", ¿qué sería? ¿y si era Abel el que había llegado para protegerlos?. No tenían noticias de él desde hacía más de 24 horas, ¿estaría bien?, ¡qué pregunta más tonta! Sí él es un fantasma, ¿cómo andar preguntándose si estaba bien?. Además era un Caballero Dorado y podía hacerse cargo de cualquier peligro, aún estando muerto.

\- _"Ya llegarán a su destino"._ Dijeron las voces, cosa que inquietaba a ambos hermanos, ya que no sabían si podía ser una trampa o qué, además de que se iban alejando cada vez más del complejo y se internaban en los parques, los cuales eran casi como bosques.

Pronto, la Oscuridad llegó y con ello estaba en el aire una presencia...¿maligna? ¿siniestra? ¿de dónde venía ese enorme poder oculto?. No veían más el rastro pero lo que si vieron allí eran dos objetos llamativos y que resplandecían de una auténtica intensidad.

\- ¿Qué es esto?. Parecen...parecen...Iba a decir Lincoln, sorprendido pero se detuvo, ya que no podía completar la frase.

\- _Ustedes han sido elegidos para ser nuestros Portadores, nuestros Sucesores, nuestros Herederos._ Dijeron aquellas voces, las cuales formaban una sola y dejaba a los dos hermanos helados.

\- ¿Portadores?. Preguntaron ambos.

\- _Así es, como anteriormente lo fueron los Sublimes Espectros del Señor Hades, ahora ustedes portarán sus Armaduras Sapuris, las Armaduras creadas en el Inframundo por el propio Emperador._ Resaltaron todas a la vez.

Parecía un sueño, ¿acaso lo era? no, ya que cuando ambos se acercaron vieron aquellas dos "Armaduras Sapuris", éstas resplandecieron y mostraron lo que eran con todo su esplendor: La primera poseía un par de alas en la parte posterior, en el protector de la espalda. En el casco o protector poseía tres cuernos largos y curvos, los cuales formaban el protector de la cabeza: La cara de aquel ser mitológico de las Islas Británicas. Sumado a ello estaban los protectores de los brazos, piernas y del pecho que se volvían compactos.

La segunda era de tonalidad oscura y con detalles en azul oscuro y marrón, del pecho sobresalían dos puntas hasta la altura de las orejas, los hombros tenían una caída llegando hasta la mitad del brazo, en la cintura llevaba un protector que en forma objetivo simulaba ser la cola de una Harpía. También estaba equipada con dos alas, en las manos y en los pies llevaba garras y en el sector de las piernas podía verse un pequeño sector descubierto bajo las rodillas.

\- _Hemos sido enviados por el Caballero Dorado Abel de Géminis para su futuro entrenamiento._ Dijeron las voces, mientras que se desprendían y las dos Armaduras se unían a Lincoln y Lucy, ahora como sus Portadores, cosa que los hizo sentir nuevos, raros también era la palabra para ese momento y en especial por portar algo que jamás habían visto en sus vidas.

\- Increíble, es como si pudiera volar. Añadió Lincoln y pegó un salto en el aire.

\- Espérame. Pidió Lucy y lo siguió.

Ambos se hallaban en los Cielos, mirando el Atardecer que estaba por terminar y la noche que llegaba para sucederlo. Lucy miró a Lincoln, se veía genial con su Armadura Sapuris, la cual aún no había sido revelado el nombre que portaría, al igual que el de la gótica.

\- _Ahora eres Lincoln de Wyvern, uno de los Tres Jueces del Infierno, igual que su anterior dueño, Radamanthys. Y tu hermana, ahora será Lucy de la Harpía, uno de los mejores Espectros del Imperio del Señor Hades, el anterior Espectro llamado Valentine era uno de los Soldados más leales a su Señor Radamanthys y en especial defendiendo su nombre y honor de los que le faltaban el respeto. Es hora de que ustedes sean entrenados para la futura venganza._ Dijo una voz y ante ellos, ante su mirada, allí reapareció Abel de Géminis, quien volvía para estar de su lado.

\- ¡Abel!. Exclamaron ambos sorprendidos.

\- Así es, ¿me extrañaron? Jeje, estuve cerrando unos "asuntos" en Royal Woods y les he traído estos "Regalos" de mi parte, espero que les encante. Dijo el Caballero de Géminis, viendo que ahora ellos eran Espectros de Hades.

\- Son geniales estas Armaduras Sapuris, muchas gracias, amigo. Le agradecieron ambos niños y aceptaron el entrenamiento, si volvían un día a Royal Woods, no regresarían como los que fueron expulsados, sino que regresarían para recuperar lo que les fue arrebatado: Sus vidas, su dignidad y su familia.

Después de agradecerle y darle un fuerte abrazo a Abel, los tres partieron de regreso hacia el complejo de apartamentos para descansar y llevaban consigo las Armaduras Sapuris, las cuales volvieron a sus formas originales y de ahí las mandó Abel a través de las "Dimensiones" hacia aquel edificio.

\- Gracias por volver, Abel, pero, ¿qué pasó en Royal Woods?. Agradeció Lucy y luego le preguntó sobre su "estadía" allí.

\- Tuve, bueno, que ocuparme de unas ratas, ya no volverán nunca más a molestarlos. Luego se los contaré. Prometió el peli negro, mientras que se volvía invisible y de ahí llegaban al piso 9 y de ahí entraban en su apartamento para cenar y luego irse a dormir temprano.

* * *

 **¿No se lo esperaban? ¿No se esperaban que los "Regalos" de Abel fueran las dos mejores Armaduras Sapuris de la historia? :3 Jeje, bueno, sí, sí lo era :3. Estas son las Armaduras de Radamanthys, pero de la versión "The Lost Canvas" y lo mismo la de Valentine de la Harpía, además hay que darle las gracias a un gran amigo que está siguiendo esta historia: ¡Muchas gracias, Sir Crocodile222 por las Armaduras! :D.**

 **Ahora, antes de ir con los saludos, sobre las partes en que se centra una parte del capítulo en la Casa Loud, bueno, quería que Abel volviera a causar pánico, en especial también remarcar que Luna es alguien sí se preocupaba en verdad por sus hermanos, incluyendo con Lincoln, ambos tienen una muy buena relación como con Lucy. Ahora ella está deprimida y lo mismo Luan, con ella les seré franco, cuando leí "La Purga: La Noche de Lincoln Loud", verla a ella llorar por su pobre hermano que estaba en las calles en medio de ese Infierno, a más de uno se le rompe el corazón cuando ella llora :( ¿no?.**

 **Sumado a que Lola ha sido asustada por Abel, nuevamente, pero muchos se preguntarán por la chica del espejo: Aquella mujer es Pandora Heinstein, Comandante en Jefe de los 108 Espectros del Ejército de Hades, pero de la versión del manga "Next Dimension" y del anime clásico de la Saga de Hades, quien es la hermana del Emperador y verán por qué Lucy en "El Heredero (Nueva Versión)" es la Pandora pero de la versión "The Lost Canvas", ya que ella estaba más unida a su Señor y en especial porque había sufrido en el Pasado por culpa de Youma de Mefistófeles. También hay un guiño en este capítulo a la canción de Johnny Cash _"When the man comes around",_ canción que aparece en la película "El Amanecer de los Muertos" y "Logan", la nueva película los X-Men.**

 *** Pirata: Jajaja, así es, nadie en esta vida, ni siquiera Chandler puede huir del castigo de la Muerte :3.**

 *** Gans Lawton: No te preocupes por las ratas de Amber, Allan y su primo, ellos no se van a poder ocultar todo el tiempo, muy pronto ellos también pagarán carísimo por lo que han hecho.**

 *** El Caballero de las antorchas: Gracias, Camarada, para esa muerte, la de Chandler, ansiaba que él se muriera en una "Explosión de Galaxias", la técnica más violenta y mortal de todos los Géminis, desde Abel hasta Saga y Kanon :3. Gracias también el apoyo y el final de esta historia será para el 2 de Julio, el día de mi cumpleaños, un gran recuerdo para todos y seguiré con los demás fics que me quedan durante Julio y todo el año :3.**

 *** Tomoya Scarlet hakurei: :3 Y los verás arder a todos ellos, van a tener que imaginarse el fuego, (jajaja, me salió el Bane del alma XD).**

 **Así que bueno, Camaradas, espero que les guste este capítulo, nos vemos y que tengan todos un buen día Miércoles para todos :D. ¡Nos vemos!.**


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30: Mentiras Era oficial: Lincoln y Lucy eran ahora los Portadores de las Armaduras Sapuris de Wyvern y Harpía, Abel los iba a entrenar, ya había terminado con algunas "ratas", las cuales eran Chandler y Clyde, aún quedaban Amber, Allan y su primo, sumado a la Familia Loud, cuya situación se había vuelto muy frágil desde el momento en que sus dos hijos se habían escapado de la Justicia y con ello estaba la orden de captura, pero solo abarcaba a dicha ciudad y no los pueblos aledaños más la frontera, así que Rhodes tendría que ampliar más el radio de búsqueda más allá y fuera de la zona nombrada.

\- Muchas gracias, Capitán Rhodes, hasta luego. Agradeció el Señor Lynn Loud, quien había colgado el teléfono, terminando con la conversación y dirigiéndose hacia Rita.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Los encontraron?. Preguntó la rubia, quien se le acercó a él pero el castaño negó con la cabeza.

\- Nada, no saben nada, recién ahora han ordenado que busquen por fuera de la ciudad y hasta por la frontera. Respondió, explicando el cambio en el marco de las operaciones que tenía la Policía.

¿Acaso se preocuparían por ellos?. No sabían cómo actuar, tal vez ya la culpa les invadía, tal vez la presencia de Abel, el cual parecía como un Ángel juzgador provocaba las quiebras en ese "edificio" familiar, tal vez incluso era que la verdadera mala suerte estaba en las acciones que todos habían tomado al marginarlos a ambos niños y expulsarlos del ámbito del hogar y la familia. Ahora tenían problemas con sus familiares, ya que la hermana de Rita, Ruth estaba internada en un hospital para operarse del corazón y Albert Loud, su padre, podría recibir el alta cualquier día y desearía poder hablar con sus nietos, ¿acaso le iban a mentir a ese buen hombre?.

Para Rita si lo hacía, sería romperle el corazón a su padre y hasta llevaría a que nunca más le hablaría por ser una mala madre y por no haber podido escuchar la palabra de su hijo, ahora que se hallaba fuera del país junto con Lucy.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con mi padre?. Preguntó la rubia, mientras que se sentaba en un sillón y se llevaba las manos al rostro.

\- Hey, tranquila, bueno...con lo de tu padre, Dios...El Señor Lynn Loud intentó hacerla sentir mejor, pero él le temía al padre de Rita, aquel hombre mayor era de buen corazón pero también era bastante severo con las cosas y decisiones que tomaba su hija, las cuales podían tener eco en la familia.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la planta, Luna se hallaba aún en brazos de Luan, llorando por no haber sido de ayuda ni tampoco haber respaldado a sus dos hermanos en aquellos momentos de crisis, simplemente estaban totalmente alejadas de la familia, ya su relación con Lynn y Lori se había reducida a cenizas, mientras que aún podían confiar en Leni. Su relación con Lynn se había también deteriorado hasta casi llegar al punto de no retorno, todo esto había causado un efecto dominó, ya que la castaña solo se mantenía en sus entrenamientos y Luna solamente pasaba sus días tocando temas tristes y deprimentes por la partida de sus hermanos.

\- Tienes que salir de tu habitación, Luna, vamos, por favor. Pidió Leni, quien había pasado por allí y se encontraba con esa escena.

\- No, no quiero ni verlos, no deseo ver ni a mama y papa ni tampoco a Lynn o Lori, las odio. Por favor, Leni, retírate, te lo pido amablemente. Se negó a obedecer la rockera y la rubia, sabiendo que no tenía que hacerla enojar más de lo que estaba, se alejó de la puerta hacia la planta baja.

* * *

Volviendo a _"Terrasses Gabrielle",_ Lincoln despertaba después de una larga noche de siesta, tras ser nombrados los nuevos Portadores de las Armaduras Sapuris, las cuales habían sido puestas en la primera habitación, la del lado izquierdo y cerrando la puerta para que nadie las viera, aunque al final optaron por ponerlas en un armario, en cual entraron muy bien y sin ningún problema.

Acto seguido Lincoln se fue levando para ir preparar para el desayuno, mientras que Abel se hallaba fuera, invisible ante los ojos humanos y normales. Al levantarse de la cama, Lucy aún yacía totalmente dormida, tapada con las sábanas que tenían allí y al muchacho le daba ternura ver a su hermanita yacer dormida tan tranquila, tan pacífica, habían tenido que pasar cientos de Infiernos juntos y ahora por fin estaban en el Paraíso, por así decirlo, alejados de Royal Woods y de toda la gente egoísta que los había hecho a un lado.

\- _"Maldita sea, otra vez esos sentimientos ocultos, no sé qué es lo que me los está produciendo, pero debo pararlos ya, ella es mi hermana"._ Intentó el joven calmar esas emociones pero éstas le iban ganando la pulseada y fue entonces que se acostó de vuelta al lado de Lucy, para luego abrazarla por la espalda y empezar a darle pequeños besos en el cuello, las mejillas, ocasionando que ella empezara a moverse por la reacción, Lincoln estaba a punto de besarla en los labios pero cuando ella se levantó, casi se cae la cama.

\- Lincoln, ¿qué pasó? ¿qué era eso?. Quería saber la peli negra, quien había sentido esa calidez de su hermano mayor.

\- Lucy, yo...yo...déjame explicarlo. Pidió el joven, pero en vez de que la gótica se enojara con él, ella le tomó de las manos y las apoyó contra su pecho.

\- No estás solo, yo también tengo esas emociones hacia ti, no estás solo. [Mencionó Lucy, quien acariciaba los cabellos de su hermano] Ojala hubiera sido así cuando todo empezó, pero...pero al demonio con todo, nosotros ya no somos más de esa familia. Somos el Dragón y la Harpía. Señaló ella, recostándose en las piernas del peli blanco.

\- Radamanthys y Valentine. Mencionó su hermano, pasando su mano por la espalda de su hermanita.

\- _Hades y Pandora_. Escucharon la voz de Abel, quien los había estado observando y sonreía pícaramente, mientras que volvía a desaparecer de allí.

\- Jeje, parece que hasta somos como el Emperador del Inframundo al que rendimos tributo. Mencionó Lincoln con una pequeña risa y en ese momento, sintió una fuerte presión en sus labios, cayendo sobre la cama y encontrándose de que Lucy había dado el primer gran paso, dándole un tierno beso a su hermano peli blanco, quien se dejó guiar por el romance y abrazó a la gótica por la cintura.

* * *

Volviendo a Royal Woods, en el Hospital del Centro de la Ciudad, Albert Loud se encontraba en sus últimos chequeos médicos, sintiéndose totalmente renovado y ya sin el yeso en su pierna derecha, había decidido llamar a su hija para ver cómo estaban las cosas, ya que ansiaba poder ver a la familia un día de esos, ya que los extrañaba muchísimo.

\- _Residencia Loud, habla Rita._ Inició ella la charla.

\- ¡Rita, hija querida! Soy yo, tu padre. Respondió Albert con ese tono amable hacia su hija.

\- _Hola, papa, tanto tiempo, justo estaba por ir a verte al hospital, ¿cómo estás? ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿salió todo bien?._ Preguntó ella con emoción, aunque tratando de ocultar todo rastro de miedo, ya que si llegaba a preguntar por sus nietos fugados, las cosas se iban a poner muy complicadas.

\- Estoy bien, por suerte no nos pasó nada aquí, dicen que hubo una masacre y posterior incendio en el Hospital Saint Marie, al Sur de la Ciudad, parece que fue un acto de venganza de entre bandas. Le llevó la calma a su hija, ya que había pánico en Royal Woods, sumado que el día anterior había ocurrido la misteriosa explosión en la Mansión de la Familia de Chandler.

\- _Lo he oído, hace poco mataron a toda una familia, la que es dueña de la planta de tratamiento de aguas._ Mencionó Rita.

\- Lo sé, pero bueno, no te preocupes que conmigo nunca podrán esos bandidos. Por cierto, ¿cómo están los chicos? Estaba pensando en ir a visitarlos estos días, ¿qué te parece?. Propuso esa idea, cosa que a su hija de cabellos rubios le cayó como un balde de agua helada al saber que tenía que ser rápida en lo que ocurría en su hogar.

\- _Papa, no sé si te has enterado, pero a Ruth la han internado para una operación en el corazón. No, no te asustes, está bien, pero hay que dar tiempo a que vengas, ¿podría ser después de que se solucione el tema de ella?._ Intentó cambiar de fecha, cosa que a su padre le preocupaba el bienestar de toda la familia, así que tomó un respiro hondo y de ahí aceptó cambiar el encuentro.

\- Está bien, pero espero que Ruth se encuentre bien, si puedes ven a verme un día. Hace mucho que no los veo. Propuso esa otra idea y de hablar con su hija.

\- _Claro, por supuesto, ¿puede ser este Viernes?._ Sugirió ella.

\- Sí, ese día. Aceptó Albert con una sonrisa y decidieron terminar con la charla, colgando ambos los teléfonos.

* * *

Rita sintió que le había hecho lo peor a su padre, le había mentido: Ruth no estaba para nada complicada, simplemente quería ganar tiempo antes de que el bueno de Albert si se llegaba a enterar de que todo había sido una mentira y que sus dos nietos habían sido excluidos, atacados y ahora tuvieron que huir de Royal Woods por toda la tontería de la mala suerte, sabía que él no soportaría algo así y ordenaría de que los buscaran, además de cuestionarle su matrimonio con el Señor Lynn Loud y sin olvidar que todos tenían su lado severo y autoritario a la hora de que emergían problemas.

\- ¿Quién era, cariño?. Preguntó su marido, quien salía de la cocina con una taza de té para ella.

\- Mi papa, Dios...¿qué clase de hija soy? Le...le mentí sobre lo de Ruth. Se sintió ella pésima y tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones.

\- No digas eso, estás ganando tiempo, tal vez él lo entienda a fondo de lo que pasó con Lincoln y Lucy. Intentó su marido en calmarla pero no había forma.

\- Querido, la suerte está echada. Profetizó ella, levantándose de su asiento y mirando un poco seria a aquel castaño, el cual la abrazó pero eso solo sería un alivio temporal.

* * *

Por su parte, en el Hospital, Albert se preparaba para ver si los médicos le darían el alta, cuando estaba listo para guardar sus cosas, sintió que alguien abría la puerta.

\- Adelante. Dijo pero para su sorpresa, ésta se abrió sola, como por arte de magia, dejándolo sorprendido, tal vez sería el viento. Tal vez.

\- _Jejeje, pobre anciano, tu propia hija te ha mentido en la cara, bueno, mejor dicho telefónicamente, ya que ella no tiene el coraje de decirte la verdad._ Dijo aquella voz, la cual parecía raro, ¿sería tal vez el efecto de la anestesia que aún quedaba en su sangre?.

\- Debo estar alucinando por la medicación contra el dolor. Se dijo Albert así mismo, ya que no era una persona inestable en el campo de la mente.

\- _¿A quién le dices que soy un fantasma, viejo? ¡¿A quién?!. Soy tan real que ni siquiera tú te darías cuenta de quién fui en el Pasado._ Le habló con furia y agarrando al peli blanco del cuello de su camisa blanca.

\- ¡Suficiente, si esto es una broma, te advierto de que soy militar retirado y aún me quedan fuerzas!. Le advirtió el anciano, pero eso fue simplemente un chiste para el personaje que estaba frente a él.

\- _¿Con que me desafías? Je, ahora verás quién soy yo._ Sentenció el ser invisible y de ahí se fue materializando, en medio de una risa malvada y llena de desprecio, dejando a Albert totalmente sorprendido.

\- ¿Quién...quien eres?. Preguntó el padre de Rita ante semejante hecho sobrenatural.

(Frozen Throne Intro, Warcraft III)

\- ¿Acaso eres un traidor?. Preguntó Albert, quien comenzaba a asustarse.

\- _¿Traidor? Fui tildado por todos ellos de traidor por haber abandonado a Athena al jurarle fidelidad al Emperador Hades, a pesar de estar muerto, aún sigo odiando a cada una de esas malditas almas divinas que me arrastraron y llevaron al olvido, ¡al encierro! Sin embargo, he vuelto y la Casa de Géminis empieza a recuperar lo que le pertenece._ [Decía aún invisible y pronto comenzaba a verse quién era esa persona en realidad, mostrando su Armadura Dorada, esos cabellos y ojos negros, esa sonrisa maligna como un Demonio] Ahora es tiempo de desatar las mareas de muerte y destrucción sobre quienes nos han puesto el rótulo de "dementes". Dijo finalmente, apareciendo ante los ojos de Albert, causando toda una subida de tensión.

\- ¿Quién eres?. Pidió de que se identificara.

\- Soy el Nombre de la Traición, el que se atrevió a desafiar a Athena y darle muerte a Artemisa y Apolo en el Olimpo: ¡Mi nombre es Abel, Abel de Géminis, Caballero Dorado del Templo de los Gemelos, la Tercera Casa Zodiacal!. Se presentó el peli negro ante el anciano.

Albert no parecía temer a esa persona, pero aquella mostraba una sonrisa que haría temblar hasta el más valiente de todos, por lo cual decidió simplemente hablar con él.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir sobre mi hija? ¿Qué sabes?. Preguntó el hombre.

\- Vaya y averigüe usted mismo, allí se dará cuenta de lo que es su hija en realidad: Una mentirosa, sus dos nietos, Lincoln y Lucy no están más aquí, se han ido para siempre de Royal Woods. Le dio esa noticia y el corazón de Albert parecía que se le iba a caer.

\- ¿Cómo...cómo?. Quiso saber.

\- Vaya a su casa y pregunte a su hija de lo que en verdad pasó, yo tengo otros asuntos que atender. Pronto caerá la furia del Dragón del Infierno y la Harpía Destructora, espera a que el tiempo llegue, Anciano, porque cuando después de 12 meses, igual que las 12 Casas del Zodiaco, desde Aries hasta Piscis, toda esta ciudad va a arder. Sentenció y finalizó Abel para desaparecer ante la mirada de terror y espanto que había en el padre de Rita, quien, movido por el miedo de que algo malo le pudiera pasar a sus nietos, decidió terminar guardar todo, esperar a que le llegara el alta y de ahí dirigirse hacia la casa de su hija y hablar con ella al respecto de lo que le había dicho ese Dorado.

* * *

 **Este capítulo está centrado tanto en la familia Loud, afrontando las consecuencias, consecuencias que empiezan a emerger en su entorno y sobre todo en las mentiras que han tenido que recurrir para no levantar sospechas. Otra cosa, Abel ha soltado toda la verdad en Albert sobre lo que ha hecho Rita, ¿cómo lo tomará el anciano?. Solo diré que va a tener una larga charla con su hija al respecto.**

 **Por otra parte, el Loudcest también lo voy a empezar a aumentar, desde este capítulo y en los que pueda.**

 *** Gans Lawton y Anon: En sí quería poner las Armaduras de Bennu y Behemoth pero ya había elegido, por consejo de otro seguidor, que pusiera las de Wyvern y Harpía :3. Otra cosa, de hecho Seiya, recuerden que después de la Saga de Hades, él queda en coma mientras protege a Saori en los Campos Elíseos y él es atravesado por la Espada del Emperador, aunque podría aparecer en algún capítulo.**

 *** braunidechocolate: Te la recomiendo Saint Seiya, tanto manga como anime, lo mismo las películas, pero la de los 80 (Eris, Abel y Lucifer junto con la de Dolbar de Asgard) la que no te recomiendo es la de "Obertura del Cielo", esa fue una decepción en Japón y en todo el Mundo. También te recomiendo la del 2014 que es la "Leyenda del Santuario" y ahora se viene un live-action para el 2018 :3. Recemos de que no sea como "Dragon Ball: Evolution".**

 *** Jakobs-Snipper: Leí "La Purga Loud", ambas, Dios, que fuerte que fue D:, Dios y estoy con "Llamadas" que con cada capítulo creo que voy a necesitar muchas operaciones de corazón debido al miedo y la tensión XD.**

 *** Pirata: Lisa tuvo miedo, jejeje, pero ahora yo creo que debería con acostumbrarse a ver fantasmas más seguido :3.**

 *** El Caballero de las antorchas: Muchas gracias, amigo, por todo. Y ahora a prepararse, porque con lo que ha dicho Abel :3, jeje, la venganza está cada vez más cerca.**

 **Bueno, Camaradas, disfruten de este capítulo nuevo y recién sacado del horno y que tengan buen día Miércoles para todos.**


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31: Amor de Hermanos ¿Estaría mal lo que estaban haciendo? Estaban cometiendo un Pecado tan horrible y que no podía ser nombrado por nadie, en especial si los llegaba a ver su familia, pero ahora que estaban lejos de ellos, las cosas se sentían nuevas, habían nuevos aires en el panorama y con ello estaba la nueva vida que llevaban ambos chicos lejos de Royal Woods.

Ambos hermanos se hallaban recostados en aquella cama que daba el aspecto de ser matrimonial, ¿acaso estaban casados? no, ¿acaso eran pareja?. Buena pregunta, podía decirse que sí, aunque no estaban unidos en la forma sagrada, ya que eso significaba un Pecado, para Lincoln ya no importaba si aquellos sentimientos y deseos de amor eran solo visto como algo malo, él simplemente quería estar del lado de aquella gótica que lo había defendido, que se había preocupado (siendo la única en toda esa familia de egoístas) de que estaba sufriendo con ese maldito traje, ella lo había defendido de los golpes de Lynn, recibiendo un par y los castigos, había perdido la mitad de su habitación en la que dormía junto con la deportista. Ahora, simplemente ellos tenían esa habitación y ese apartamento para ambos, nadie los iba a separar por nada en el Mundo.

\- _"¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué siento como si mi corazón estuviera a punto de explotar?. Puedo sentir que mis latidos van en aumento y hasta, podría decir, que intenta salirse de mi caja toraxica, además de que me hace sentir raro el tenerla a ella a mi lado. Me sentí extraño cuando la abracé y no quería soltarme, ¿por qué será?, ¿será que es la suerte que fluye en mí?. Desde que escapamos de Royal Woods, simplemente las cosas han mejorado, tal vez era cierto lo que decía Lisa, pero yo no era el de la mala suerte, sino toda mi familia porque ellos representaban las energías negativas en el ambiente: Frustración, odio, engaños, mentiras, traición, destemplanza, todo servido en una bandeja de plata. Pero...ahora...ahora me siento tranquilo junto con Lucy, pero con ello, ¡Dios, dame una señal! ¡¿por qué siento mi cuerpo totalmente tembloroso?. Es como si me hubieran sacado todos los huesos y músculos, para que luego me rellenaran de gelatina. Mi corazón, ¡ahhh! ¡ahhh!. No puedo...no quiero...ella...ella es mi hermana, es la única que estuvo a mi lado, aparte de Liam, Zach, Rayos Oxidados y hasta Rocky y Haiku...Pero aquel beso que tuvimos antes, ¿acaso era porque estaba soñando con su amado Vampiro Edwin? No...estaba totalmente despierta...Pero...Dios...mi corazón...mi cuerpo...es como si fuera atraído por un gigantesco Imán...ahora...ahora lo entiendo perfectamente"._ Lincoln batallaba contra aquellas emociones y sentimientos pecaminosos, no quería que pensaran que él era un incestuoso, pero lo ocurrido anteriormente lo había dejado bastante pensativo.

Pasó su mano izquierda por los cabellos de la dormida Lucy, no quería despertarla, se recostó de vuelta, para su lado y sintió el dulce aroma del shampoo que se ponía, dulce, dulce Vainilla, el placer de los Dioses, no había forma de rechazarlo por nada en el Mundo. Después de haber perdido a Ronnie Anne, pensó incluso en cortarse así mismo, tal vez era una estupidez ya que sería un emo, sin embargo no paraba de llorar esas noches en las que debía estar afuera de la casa, pensando en su amada mexicana y en la triste despedida que tuvieron el día en que lo dejó para poder mantener a flote su papel de matón de la escuela.

Todo el sufrimiento que había tenido que pasar, ese camino de espinas, igual al que tantas personas y personajes de la historia tuvieron que atravesar, sufrir, sangrar y hasta llorar, muchos se rindieron, otros simplemente caían en la sumisión y la vergüenza, pero otros, otros como él lloraron pero no se rindieron, dieron batalla y cuando por fin lograron romper esas cadenas que lo tenía atrapado, había desatado su rebelión, igual que la de los Gladiadores Romanos durante la Era de la República, liderados por el famoso Espartaco de Tracia, a pesar de que ese personaje había muerto en la guerra, él nunca se rindió ante nadie.

Pero ahora, estando al lado de la gótica, mientras que pasaba su mano por los cabellos negros de la chica, él se acercó hasta su cuello y comenzó a darle pequeños besos, ¿los sentiría?. Iba besando cada centímetro de su cuello hasta llegar a la cabeza. En una parte, Lucy se volteó y eso casi asusta al muchacho, deteniéndose y tomando el pulso en su pecho, pero ella solo se había dado la vuelta y permaneció totalmente dormida. Siguió, después del susto, siguió, mientras que ahora besaba sus mejillas y quería llegar hacia los labios, hacia aquella "X" que marcaba el lugar del tesoro enterrado.

¿Lo haría o no lo haría? ¿Se dejaría llevar por esa "corriente" que lo estaba arrastrando hacia ese deseo prohibido?. No dudó ni un segundo y en aquel momento lo hizo, beso a Lucy en los labios, suavemente, tomando su cuerpo por la cintura, levantándola suavemente de la cama, saliendo de los brazos de Morfeo hacia el despertar del nuevo día.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, debajo de ese flequillo negro que se los tapaba, para sentir en ese momento el corazón de su hermano, el cual latía a más no poder junto con sus labios que estaban haciendo contacto con los suyos.

\- Lincoln. Dijo ella, mientras que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

\- Lucy...yo...yo...Intentó el peli blanco buscar una coartada para disculparse, pero en aquel momento, ella lo tomó del cuello de su pijama y lo volvió a besar en los labios.

(Empty Spaces, "The Wall", Pink Floyd)

\- Tú no estás solo, yo también siento las mismas emociones, muertas para mí, de lo que es el amor entre hermanos y no me importa lo que digan nuestros padres o hermanas, yo te amo a ti solamente. Dijo ella, continuando con su tarea y de ahí, tras tomar un largo respiro, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del peli blanco, quien sonrió y le dio un beso en sus cabellos.

\- Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado, Lucy. No sé, no sé qué me hubiera pasado si no hubieras detenido a Lynn, ella podría haberme matado inclusive y a nadie le hubiera importado algo. Agradeció Lincoln aquella "deuda" que tenía con su hermana, pero en ese momento, la gótica apoyó su mano izquierda en la mejilla de aquella misma zona de su hermano, suavemente y llevándole tranquilidad.

\- No tienes por qué agradecerme, ya estaba harta de Lynn, no soporto su orgullo, su amor hacia ella misma, me dan ganas de vomitar, quería alejarme de ella y estar a tu lado. Lincoln, hubo noches en las que no hacía más que llorar por ti, verte allí, encerrado en el patio, ¿qué clase de familia éramos?. No lo éramos, éramos monstruos sacados de alguna película prohibida de los años 80 o incluso de hoy en día. Ellos ya no son nuestra familia, no somos más Louds, somos "Espectros", somos Soldados del Futuro Emperador del Inframundo, solo llevamos el apellido Loud por la desgracia de poder arrancarlo de nuestra piel, carne y sangre, esas serán nuestras cadenas invisibles pero que a la vez están rotas. Nosotros somos los "Hermanos de las Sombras", el Dragón Wyvern y la Harpía de la Destrucción. Detalló Lucy, dándole ánimos, haciéndole saber que esa estúpida moral no les haría efecto, ellos eran inmunes ahora y a partir de ese momento, ella volvió a besarlo en los labios dulcemente, saboreando esa calidez, como si fueran Vampiros que se amaban para toda la Eternidad.

\- Jeje, gracias por todo. Por cierto, ¿crees que así era como lo soñaste con tus Vampiros?. Preguntó Lincoln con las mejillas carmesí.

\- Sí, pero esto es mucho mejor. Finalizó la chica, mientras que volvía a recostarse contra el pecho de su hermano y de ahí permanecieron en silencio por un buen rato.

Y afuera, la lluvia comenzaba a caer fuerte pero a la vez tan relajante, tranquila, cosa que daba para volver a quedarse dormido, pero los dos decidieron ponerse de pie y comenzar su nuevo día en Canadá.

* * *

Y mientras que todo eso acontecía en Ottawa, en la Escuela de Royal Woods, la Señorita Agnes Johnson se encontraba en un revuelo al ver que dos alumnos no estaban en el establecimiento.

\- Chicos, ¿ustedes han sabido algo de Lincoln y Lucy Loud?. Preguntó la mujer pelirroja, pero todos negaron con la cabeza.

\- Nada, Señorita Johnson. Respondió Rayos Oxidados.

Justo en ese momento, el celular de Liam comenzó a vibrar en su mochila, cosa que le dio la sensación de que debía atender a la llamada que tenía allí, así que lo tomó, pidió permiso para salir, sabiendo que estaba prohibido salirse del salón en momentos de actividad escolar, pero en medio de todo el caos que reinaba en Royal Woods, el amigo de Lincoln salió disparado hacia el baño para ver quién. Se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al ver que el que llamaba era su amigo de cabellos blancos.

\- ¡Lincoln! Ay, Dios, amigo, nos tenías preocupado, ¿ya estás en camino?. Preguntó Liam, quien se sentía tranquilo.

\- _Hola, Liam, no, no voy a ir más a la Escuela de Royal Woods._ Dijo el muchacho, quien se hallaba en el otro lado de la línea.

\- ¡¿De qué hablas?! Tenemos clases, ¿qué ocurrió?. Preguntó el pelirrojo, hallándose muy alterado.

\- _Estoy en Ottawa, Ontario, Liam, no te preocupes, solo será por un tiempo, tú tranquilo._ Pidió Lincoln que se calmara y que respirara.

\- ¡¿Canadá?! Lincoln...yo...ok; mejor me calmo, escucha, amigo, han pasado cosas bastante raras en Royal Woods, hay mucho pánico, Clyde desapareció, el hospital donde estaba internado fue atacado, además de la gran masacre que hubo y encima mataron a sus padres, por otra parte, Chandler murió, Lincoln, lo mataron, al parecer dicen, según los medios y la gente que estaba allí, dijeron que se trataría de una venganza mafiosa, yo qué voy a saber de eso, aunque la verdad ni lloré, lo odiaba con toda mi alma, así que se lo merece. Señaló Liam, mientras que se calmaba y de ahí el peli blanco le explicaba todo.

\- _No se lo digas a nadie esto, solo dí que tuvimos que viajar de urgencia a Nueva York para asistir al funeral de un pariente nuestro y que tardaremos un poco, ya que nos pidieron que cuidemos la casa, sé que no te tomarán en cuenta. Pero mejor no digas nada, tú eres experto en historias._ Le dijo Lincoln, dándole esas instrucciones y el pelirrojo acató y tomó nota en su cabeza, para luego despedirse de su amigo y de ahí regresar al salón.

* * *

\- ¿Quién era, Liam?. Preguntó la Señorita Johnson.

\- Era Lincoln, ellos...ellos...ellos tuvieron un problema personal y no podrán asistir por un tiempo. Inventó el joven una historia, cosa que parecía que la pelirrojo no fuera a creérsela, aunque en medio de toda esa confusión era mejor no buscar más a fondo y tomar esa "mentira blanca" como una verdad.

* * *

 **Ok, Camaradas, es hora de que les vaya contando bien sobre el futuro final de esta historia, ¿sí?, pero antes le diré una reflexión acerca de este capítulo. ¿Por qué le doy bastante impulso a personajes como Liam, Zach, Rock, Rayos Oxidados, la Señorita Johnson? Bueno, estos personajes, desde mi punto de vista, no son muy bien utilizados, aparecen en poquísimos capítulos y luego no regresan o aparecen de nuevo pero sin líneas en sus diálogos, ¿alguien más lo creo?.**

 **Con respecto a la Señorita Agnes Johnson, al principio me caía bastante mal (por el capítulo "La Casa Verde", capítulo donde todos se portaron horriblemente mal con el pobre Lincoln, obviamente Clyde también fue un maldito que se fue corriendo cuando descubrieron lo del juego en línea y por eso opté que Abel lo lanzara a la "Otra Dimensión", tranquilos que también volverán a saber del moreno y de Caín). Por otro lado, con la canción de Pink Floyd, quiero remarcar que es como una terapia para los dos hermanos que han sufrido en carne propia todo el rechazo por parte de su familia y otras personas, llevándolos a esa "transformación" interior y exterior.**

 **Ahora, bien, les diré del final de esta historia, ¿por qué?: Bueno, para empezar voy a decirles que ya estamos en Junio y hacia mitades de este mes y el 2 de Julio, día de mi cumpleaños, voy a ir extendiéndome, incorporando poco a poco que la verdad salga a la luz, destrozando aún más a la debilitada familia junto con los entrenamientos que recibirán Lincoln y Lucy por parte de Abel de Géminis (debo también poner que Abel lo vean los amigos de Lincoln y la Señorita Johnson). Volviendo al tema del fina de este fanfic, iré extendiendo más y poniendo situaciones de entrenamiento, tensión, peleas y secretos que irán saliendo a la luz.**

 **Por otra parte, chicos, agradezco que quieran que aparezcan Seiya, Saori, esos dos pueden llegar a aparecer, pero no...no quiero ser malo con ustedes, sus ideas son increíbles, me encantan, pero no puedo ponerles Armaduras Doradas a los amigos de Lincoln, además había dejado establecido que Ronnie Anne tenía un papel muy pequeño y que luego no se sabría más de ella, salvo en momentos donde la mencionara, pero hasta ahí. Pero si llego a hacer una secuela (no pregunten por fecha de estreno, porque aún le debo a varios seguidores la secuela de "El Viaje", crossover de The Loud House-Ed, Edd, Eddy), tal vez sería un AU de esta historia, pero voy a pensarlo bien a fondo. Pero de las Armaduras para Liam, Zach, Rayos Oxidados y Rocky, podría ponerles Armaduras Sapuris para mi fanfic de "Saint Simpsons: Omega".**

 **Así que bueno, Camaradas, espero que les guste este capítulo y no se preocupen por Lincoln y Lucy, aunque cuando estemos cerca del final de este fic, les aconsejo que tengan miedo :3. Jejeje, ah, me olvidé de decirles que haré varios finales, estilo GTA V y Silent Hill con esta historia :3.**

 **Cuídense, Camaradas y tengan todos un buen Jueves de mi parte :D.**


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32: Nueva escuela y el comienzo de los entrenamientos Pasó aquella semana, en la cual los dos Loud se empezaron a acostumbrar rápidamente con aquella ciudad, la calma, el silencio, los bosques, la lluvia y para eso, Dios, se necesitaría un libro que hable de todo lo que hicieron, pero bueno, aquí van algunos relatos: Para empezar, después de ese día en el que se besaron, las cosas fueron mejorando mucho más para ambos hermanos, en especial para su estadía en Canadá, donde fueron solos por primera vez de compras, pasearon, disfrutaron de la buena comida canadiense y hasta fueron a uno de los bancos que dependían del "Programa Estudiantil" que tenían allí para que pudieran sacar un poco de dinero y mantenerse de pie.

Y así fue su primera semana en suelo canadiense, pero pronto comenzó la siguiente parte y era el comienzo de sus estudios en una de las escuelas asignadas por Marcell y su junta, la cual quedaba a pocas cuadras de donde vivían, así que concurrieron juntos, llevando su almuerzo y participando en las actividades escolares, aunque evitaron eso de hacerse amigos, no querían llamar la atención.

De vez en cuando se preguntaban sobre qué estaría haciendo Abel, ¿en dónde estaría el Caballero de Géminis del Siglo XVIII que los iba a entrar?.

* * *

En Royal Woods, la Señorita Johnson intentaba averiguar sobre lo que había pasado con Lincoln y Lucy, ya que la maestra de la segunda Loud estaba bastante preocupada y en su casa no querían dar detalles del asunto, así que se estaban preguntando si tenían que dar aviso a la Policía, pero Agnes necesitaba tiempo para ver si debía o no aprobarlo, así que se tomó durante la hora del almuerzo un descanso para recuperar fuerzas y tratar de averiguar más sobre Lincoln y Lucy, ya que no le cerraba la supuesta "respuesta" de Liam, no quería desconfiar del chico pero habían momentos en los que ella se preocupaba mucho por sus estudiantes y no quería que nada malo les pasara.

\- ¿Sí? Buenos días, ¿hablo con el Señor Albert Loud?. Preguntó Agnes, quien llamaba al abuelo de los niños.

\- _"Sí, así es, soy el padre de Rita y abuelo de sus hijos, ¿usted es la Señorita Agnes Johnson?"._ Preguntó el anciano, el cual se hallaba de regreso en el asilo y recibía la llamada de aquella mujer.

\- Sí, Señor, soy la maestra de Lincoln, escuche, ¿sabe algo de su nieto?. Quiso saber Agnes con miedo en su voz, ya que no quería que aquel hombre de buen corazón sufriera.

\- _"Hace ya una semana que dejé el hospital y no he sabido nada de mis nietos y..."_. Le explicaba en aquellos momentos el peli blanco, pero de golpe, la llamada se cortó, misteriosamente, dejando a Agnes sorprendida.

\- ¿Hola?. Preguntó la mujer.

\- _No debería haber hecho eso, Señorita._ Escuchó una voz que resonaba en toda la Sala de Profesores y Agnes se empezaba a asustar, pensando que tal vez sería una broma, a ella nunca le habían caído para nada bien ese tipo de cosas y más cuando una vez Lincoln trajo a sus hermanas a la clase para la exposición de su proyecto sobre su familia, el cual terminó con un balde de agua que cayó sobre ella, _"cortesía"_ de Luan.

\- Muy bien, si esto es una broma, se lo advierto, está cometiendo un gravísimo error. Le advirtió la pelirroja, quien estaba en una búsqueda desesperada por hallar la grabadora donde supuestamente estaba todo contra ella.

\- _Jajaja, ¿broma? ¿de qué está hablando, Señorita? Puedo verla, aunque usted no pueda, yo sí, es pelirroja, bastante hermosa, pero no me importa ahora el amor, solo vengo a decirle una pequeña cosa._ Se burló la voz, cosa que ya parecía para Agnes que la estaban observando, que habría algún pervertido escondido y tomando fotos de ella, cosa que le dio miedo e intentó salir de allí, pero al llegar hacia la puerta, ésta estaba completamente cerrada y al voltearse sintió un extraño frío que comenzaba a helar a toda la Sala.

\- ¡Basta, no me haga daño, se lo ruego, por favor!. Pidió, deslizándose contra la puerta hasta el piso y haciéndose bolita, protegiéndose con sus brazos, pero en ese momento pudo observar a algo, más bien a alguien, el cual se iba materializando y revelaba su apariencia, como lo había hecho ante otras personas en Royal Woods; pero lo que más le dio miedo a Agnes fue ver esos ojos negros y brillantes, los cuales destilaban un brillo blanco tan aterrador.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Señorita Johnson? ¿Acaso le teme a los fantasmas?. Creo que la estupidez de la mala suerte solo fue un simple tropezón, porque ahora Royal Woods le teme a lo que no ve, a lo que rechaza. [Dijo el joven peli negro, quien se sentó en el escritorio de uno de los Maestros y comenzaba a mirarla con una sonrisa de orgullo].

\- ¿Quién es usted? ¿De...de...? Un momento, esa Armadura...esa Máscara y el Casco...es...¡es un Caballero Dorado! ¡Un Caballero Dorado y Guardián de la Tercer Casa Zodiacal, el Templo de Géminis, el Templo de los Gemelos!. Lo reconoció la mujer pelirroja, ya que en sus libros tenía todo anotado y gracias a su memoria, jamás olvidaría un hecho como ese.

\- ¡Muy bien, Señorita, muy bien! Ahora ¿va a querer su premio?. Adelante, mi premio es que puede irse, yo no le quiero hacer nada, usted no es mi enemiga, no es mi objetivo, ya he matado a tantos aquí. Respondió Abel con burla y orgullo en su voz.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo ha dicho? ¿A qué personas ha matado usted, Señor...?. Preguntó Agnes, quien intentaba levantarse y cuando comprobó que el picaporte podía abrirse, éste funcionó y estaba lista para irse, pero, a la vez, ansiaba conocer más sobre esa persona.

\- Je, ¿cuántos he matado?. Ohh, tantos, desde el Siglo XVIII cuando fui Caballero Dorado de Géminis, jaja, pero en esta Era, además de matar a los estúpidos de Artemisa y Apolo, contra quienes gocé hasta el final el verlos morir lentamente en mis manos, mientras que les sacaba el corazón, me divertí asesinado a esos idiotas del hospital, cuántos débiles inútiles, no sirven para nada, tal vez sean una buena comida para el Perro Cerberus del Inframundo, la mascota del Emperador Hades que custodia la Segunda Prisión y está bajo el cuidado del Espectro Pharaoh de la Esfinge, la Estrella Celeste de la Bestia, a él le encantará recibir a esas "pobres" almas, las cuales muchos eran delincuentes que fueron tiroteados por la Policía y esperaban recuperarse, para luego regresar a las calles, je, un buen juicio les espera ahí con ese Espectro del Antiguo Egipto. [Río Abel, gozando del momento en el que produjo la "Masacre del Hospital de Saint Marie") y se preguntará por Clyde, owww, pobrecito, pero vaya traidor era ese "amigo" de Lincoln. Al oír eso último, Agnes se le acercó, con paso tembloroso, para saber sobre el destino del peli blanco.

\- ¿Dónde están Lincoln y Lucy Loud?. Preguntó ella.

\- Jajaja, ¿está tan ansiosa por saberlo? Bueno, se lo diré, pero no debe decírselo a nadie, ¿oyó bien? a nadie. Están en Ottawa, Canadá, allí se han refugiado, después de lo que sus padres y hermanas les han hecho, lo mismo esos amigos que tiene, "amigos" como Clyde, a quien lo envíe a un paseo de lujo por la "Otra Dimensión" junto con el idiota de mi hermano Caín. Mencionó y siguió disfrutando de aquel "acto de honor" que le había hecho al peli blanco.

\- Usted...¿usted...lo mató?. Preguntó Agnes una vez más.

\- ¿Matarlo? No, simplemente lo mandé a un viaje sin retorno con mi hermano. Pero, jajaja, al que vi morir fue a ese maldito de Chandler y a su familia. A los guardaespaldas, esos perros muertos de hambre que tenía, simplemente los arrojé a la "Otra Dimensión" también y otros murieron bajo mi furia. Y Chandler, ahora se encuentra ardiendo, su alma mejor dicho, en la Séptima Prisión, en los "Fosos de Brea Hirviente", ¿no le parece digno un sitio así para los avaros, corruptos y amantes del dinero?. Preguntaba con tanto orgullo en su voz, mientras que ella temblaba del miedo.

\- Entonces...¿entonces es usted el que atacó a todas esas zonas?. Preguntó Agnes.

\- Solo a Clyde en el hospital y a Chandler en la mansión, además de que fui yo quien incitó a que Lincoln y Lucy incendiaran el Estadio de Baseball Local, el Club Campestre y esta escuela, vaya nido de ratas, aquí solo hay débiles y cobardes. Mencionó Abel con desprecio, Agnes intentaría averiguar más pero el peli negro ya se estaba enterando de sus movimientos.

\- No le diré a nadie, esto queda conmigo para siempre. Juró.

\- Más le vale, si llego a enterarme de que a los "Herederos" de Wyvern y Harpía van presos, usted se irá de paseo a la "Otra Dimensión" ¡para siempre". Le advirtió Abel, quien la agarró del cuello, sin violencia y dejándole su advertencia, él no perdonaba a los traidores y ya lo había demostrado con Clyde.

\- No...no lo diré. Juró Agnes, mientras que dejaba la Sala de Profesores, ya que tenía que volver a dar clases y Abel la miraba con bastante seriedad, hasta que se fue.

\- Ahora, es tiempo de que de por comenzada la función de esta nueva obra que se llamara: _"Las Troyanas II"_. Pidió el peli negro, quien se haciendo invisible una vez más y desapareciendo de aquel sitio, dirigiéndose hacia Canadá, para dar por comenzada las pruebas y entrenamientos en Lincoln y Lucy para que pudieran portar y combatir a la perfección con sus Armaduras Sapuris.

* * *

 **La verdad ha empezado a salir, de a poco, pero ha comenzado a emerger como una flor lista para dar belleza a los campos, pero ahora esa "flor" está llena de veneno, odio, furia y venganza, lo cual se traducirá en simples palabras como "Muerte y Destrucción". Sí, como lo oyen, a partir del capítulo que viene se darán por comenzados los entrenamientos entre Lincoln y Lucy para que puedan usar el Cosmos y así volver a Royal Woods, pero también haciéndose pasar entre la gente de Canadá para no levantar sospechas, ya que la Justicia nunca duerme.**

 **Y tranquilos, que Huggins volverá a aparecer junto con el Abuelo Loud, no les deparará nada malo a ellos y tal vez ya empiece a hablarse de Athena y sus Caballeros de Bronce, mejor dicho Dorados. Por otra parte, esta historia hacia mitad de mes entrará en sus fases finales y de ahí con los finales que serán al estilo GTA V y Silent Hill.**

 **¿Desean que Lucy haga un dibujo de los Espectros, Jueces y Soldados con el Emperador Hades y Pandora, para luego mandarlo a Royal Woods?. Suena bastante interesante, ¿ustedes qué opinan?. Sería como una "amenaza" para su familia.**

 **Por otra parte, sobre _"Las Troyanas"_ es una obra de teatro que escrita por Eurípides durante la "Guerra del Peloponeso" entre Atenas y Esparta, en donde la primera, ya con una actitud imperialista, dejando de lado la Democracia y demás buenos modales que había tenido en el Pasado, le exige a la Isla de Thera, en donde les exigen que se unan a la "Liga de Atenas" para enfrentar a Esparta, ya que esa gente era neutral y no querían entrar en una guerra fratricida, terminó en una horrible y triste matanza con la población masculina, lo cual inspiró a Eurípides a escribir esa obra.**

 **Así que bueno, Camaradas, espero que les guste este capítulo, cuídense y que tengan todos un buen día Jueves para todos ustedes y de mi parte :D. ¡Nos vemos!.**


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo 33: Fuerza y Sentimientos Después de las clases, Lincoln y Lucy se habían dirigido hacia los bosques para esperar a Abel, el cual tenía que ir a Royal Woods para _"dar su mensaje"_ hacia la gente y con ello anunciarles que algo muy importante estaba por ocurrir, yendo paso a paso en esta trama de enredos, mentiras y traiciones junto con la venganza, el cual cada día iba en aumento.

\- ¿Estará bien Abel?. Se preguntó Lincoln.

\- No te preocupes, él sabe cuidarse, nadie lo puede agarrar. Le tranquilizó Lucy, viendo que ambos portaban las Armaduras Sapuris en unos cofres que había comprado y con ello pudieron guardarlas allí dentro.

\- Esto será emocionante, siempre soñé con poder volar como los héroes de mis cómics. Se mostraba el peli blanco emocionado, mientras que Lucy lo miraba con ternura y él a ella también.

\- Nuestros se cumplirán, cuando volvamos a Royal Woods, ellos aprenderán de que con nosotros jamás debieron meterse. ¡Sentirán la furia de los "Hermanos de las Sombras"!. Juró y exclamó la gótica, quien le tomó de la mano al peli blanco.

\- Así es, todos ellos pagarán caro por habernos herido y expulsado de la ciudad. Agregó Lincoln y ambos miraron hacia el Horizonte.

Lucy, por su parte, se sentó en uno de los troncos que estaba allí, tomó su cuaderno y en una hoja aparte comenzó a retratar a cientos de figuras oscuras, sombrías, que inspiraban miedo y con ello estaba el Emperador del Inframundo, sentado en su Trono Imperial y con su Espada, sin despegar ella su mirada de los ojos que la hipnotizaban como a su hermano. Sonrío, le parecía divertido, quería verlo en toda Royal Woods, quería que esa gente sufriera con un terror psicológico del que nunca se iban a olvidar por nada en el Mundo.

\- Dibujas bien, Lucy. Escuchó ella una voz y se giró para verse con Abel, el cual había arribado justo a tiempo.

\- Gracias, Abel. Lincoln y tú son las únicas dos personas que me lo han dicho. Suspiro. Agradeció la gótica, mientras que se levantaba de su asiento, ya que iban a comenzar los entrenamientos.

Una vez que se fueron acomodando, su Maestro estaba listo para comenzar el entrenamiento y así convertirlos en lo que debían ser.

\- Muy bien, ¿listos?. Preguntó el Caballero de Géminis.

\- Todo listo, Señor. Respondió Lucy, quien había terminado su dibujo y de ahí se dirigía para prepararse para el gran momento.

\- Muy bien, chicos, escuchen: Lo primero que todo debe aprender para convertirse en Caballero, General Marino, Dios Guerrero o Espectro, es el manejo del Cosmo. Comenzó Abel con las instrucciones.

\- ¿Cosmos?. Preguntó Lincoln.

\- Así es, la energía del Pequeño Universo dentro de las personas, ustedes recibieron un poco de mi Cosmo, el cual vaga por los confines de la Galaxia y el que les dio la fuerza y fortaleza de poder enfrentarse a su familia y la Policía. De ahí está todo el surgimiento del poder. Explicó el peli negro de lo ocurrido en aquel incidente y el cómo estaba el surgimiento de la verdadera fuerza.

\- Pero...se siente raro. Dijo Lincoln, quien no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo y más del algo tan frágil y delicado como una fuente de poder, la cual era capaz de perforar las Estrellas y rasgar el suelo terrenal.

\- ¿Raro? Jeje, no, es poder, Lincoln, es poder, control, miedo, terror. Todo reunido en la palma de tu mano y saliendo de tu cuerpo como una llama. Le corrigió Abel, quien le mostraba, apuntando con sus dedos las partes de donde podía venir el Cosmo.

\- Aún así, necesitamos estar bien preparados, ya quiero hacer sufrir a mis padres. Pidió Lucy, quien le encomendaba una misión a Abel y era entregar aquel dibujo a su familia en Royal Woods.

\- Así se hará, ¡muy bien, atención!. Pidió el Caballero de Géminis y fue entonces que empezaron los entrenamientos, primero con ejercicios físicos, los cuales iban aumentando en extremo y de ahí pasaban a otros más serios y hasta mortales, pudiendo costarles la vida.

* * *

Mientras que los entrenamientos se iban llevando a cabo con el correr de los días, el odio aumentaba más su tamaño en las almas de aquellos dos niños, Abel les enseñaba el vuelo con sus Armaduras Sapuris, los ataque que tenían para realizar y en especial, para Lucy, la habilidad de teletransportarse como lo hacían su Predecesor.

En el aire podía sentirse un cambio, una "revolución", ¿acaso sería el despertar de todas las Estrellas Malignas? ¿Qué tenía de sentido todo esa transformación?. No había que ser tonto, era pura lógica, pura razón: Dos niños expulsados de su hogar por una tontería como la mala suerte, sus padres y hermanas contra las cuerdas, los otros familiares queriendo saber del destino de los chicos y la incertidumbre en la escuela sobre su paradero.

Y hablando de Royal Woods, la carta que Lucy había enviado, aquel "retrato" magnífico que ella había creado a través de su imaginación y habilidad en el arte gótico, llegó rápidamente, como en el viento en las praderas, hacia la residencia Loud, en la cual fue recibida la carta como cualquier otra que llegaba a una casa, le abren la puerta y esa persona había sido Luan, quien recibió al cartero, tomando la correspondencia y cuando se despidió de aquel joven, contándole un chiste sin gracia, el cual causó risa en ese muchacho, ella cerró la puerta y comenzó a ver las distintas cartas, pero una de ellas, al final, le llamó la atención, no tenía destinatario ni remitente, estaba completamente en blanco pero aparecía marcada la dirección su hogar.

\- _"¿Qué será esto?"._ Pensó la comediante, sabía que tal vez no debería abrirla, tal vez sería alguna carta para sus padres o para alguna de las hermanas mayores, ¿qué pasaba si la abría? Quería saber sobre su contenido y más cuando se trata de un envío misterioso. Decidió no perder más tiempo, tomó el abre-cartas, aquel cuchillo filoso y sacó lo que había en su interior.

Grave error, ¿por qué?. Uno no sabe lo que puede haber en una correspondencia así estos días, entre el terrorismo y miedos que engendraba la sociedad y los medios, Luan cometió el primer error de todos: No abrir correspondencia que no era para ella. Allí, había un enorme papel, parecía uno normal pero al desenrrollarlo, la chica de frenos quedó aterrada al ver lo que tenía ante sus ojos: Un dibujo salido del Infierno, donde podían verse a cientos de almas ardiendo por sus Pecados, mientras que un misterioso personaje con Armadura y Alas negras estaba allí como su Salvador y otras personas iban hacia él, mientras que se podían ver a sus Soldados, Espectros y Jueces, los cuales causaban miedo y la joven Luan pegó un grito, ya que además de eso había un mensaje para todos ellos: _"Después de 12 meses, el dolor que nosotros sufrimos, lo sentirás ustedes en carne propia"._

 _-_ ¡Luan, ¿qué pasó?!. Preguntó Luna, quien había escuchado sus gritos y salió corriendo para ver qué le había pasado a la comediante.

Ella no quería decir nada al respecto, ya había bastante con lo de Lincoln y Lucy más a la aparición de esa "Armadura Vacía", ¿quién era? todavía era un misterio y eso causaba en Lola ya un enorme temor de salir de su habitación y de mirarse al espejo, mientras que Lisa estaba obsesionada con descubrir a aquel "Fantasma".

\- Luan. Se acercó la castaña, pero ella ocultó la carta.

\- Nada, no pasa nada, está todo bien. Mintió la comediante.

\- Está bien, pero no vuelvas a gritar así. Pidió Luna y regresó a su habitación.

* * *

Justo cuando Luna estaba subiendo a su habitación, sintió una extraña ráfaga de viento helado, el cual aumentaba con fuerza y trataba de buscar de dónde venía dicho aire, pero para su sorpresa era que se halló con todas las ventanas cerradas, salvo la de la habitación de sus padres. Tembló de frío, parecía estar en alguna de esas películas que había visto en el Pasado con Lucy y las demás, pero ahora tenía miedo, un extraño miedo que la rodeaba y de ahí sintió que alguien le tocaba los hombros.

\- _"No tengas miedo, no soy como mi hermano Abel"._ Dijo aquella voz, la cual resultó ser la de Caín, quien se hallaba en la "Otra Dimensión", aunque también como Santo de Géminis, éste podía escapar del ataque del gemelo y llevarse a Clyde consigo.

\- ¡¿Quién eres tú?!. Preguntó Luna hacia ese peli blanco.

\- _Mi nombre es Caín de Géminis, escucha, jovencita: Tus hermanas corren peligro, mi hermano Abel está..._ Iba a decirle, pero por el poco tiempo que tenía, desapareció en medio de la nada, dejando a la rockera totalmente helada del miedo.

* * *

Volviendo a Canadá, Abel pudo sentir esa presencia, mientras que los entrenamientos iban pasando con éxito y de ahí cerró los ojos y con furia maldijo a aquel prófugo de su técnica, deseaba poder ir y volver a encerrar a Caín en la "Otra Dimensión" pero eso no servía ahora, ya se ocuparía de aquellos dos desgraciados, ahora necesitaba concentrar todas sus energías en sus dos jóvenes Aprendices, los cuales ya habían aprendido a volar y a atacar severamente.

\- Excelente, chicos, continuaremos con esto por 12 meses hasta que lleguen a la perfección con sus técnicas. Ahora será mejor que nos detengamos, se está haciendo tarde y necesitan recuperar fuerzas. Pidió Abel, bajo una muestra de sentimientos de preocupación pero solo hacia sus Alumnos, hacia el resto solo deseaba verlos pagar caro y quemarse en el Inframundo para toda la vida.

Sentía rabia al enterarse que su hermano estaba suelto de la "Otra Dimensión" y tal vez tendría a Clyde consigo, así se alejó un poco, hacia los bosques, pensando en lo que debería hacer y en más, tal vez era ya la hora de sacar la mejor de todas sus Cartas que tenía reservadas.

\- _"Jeje, ¿piensas que puedes ganarme en mi juego, Caín? Idiota, te supero y ahora es momento de una buena jugada"_. Pensó Abel, mientras que se dirigía hacia los bosques y una vez dentro, se hacía invisible para partir hacia Royal Woods.

* * *

Y hablando de aquella ciudad donde las cosas no parecían calmarse por nada en el Mundo, en el asilo de ancianos, el padre de Rita, Albert Loud se encontraba preparándose para ir a ver a su hija, ya que quería ver a sus nietos después de que le dieran el alta. Por su cabeza pasaba el momento en que había conocido a ese misterioso Caballero Dorado de Géminis pero no le daba importancia, aún sostenía que habían sido los medicamentos y la anestesia lo que lo motivaba a tener esas "visiones".

\- Bien, todo listo. Dijo el anciano y justo cuando estaba por salir afuera de su habitación, la puerta estaba completamente cerrada, como si alguien desde afuera le hubiera puesta cal y cemento a la misma.

Intentó abrirla varias veces y en ese momento, otra vez el frío y esa sensación de que alguien lo estaba observando en la habitación, para que luego llegara esa risa malvada y llena de burla hacia el Ser Humano.

\- _¿Así que te vas a ver a la mentirosa de tu hija?. Pobre Anciano, creyéndose que su querida niña es una inocente y dulce oveja, pero en realidad es una Bruja. La debilidad del Ser Humano son los Sentimientos en vez de usar la Fuerza como modo de resolver e imponer control sobre el enemigo._ Habló desde la Oscuridad el Caballero de Géminis.

\- ¡Muy bien, suficiente! ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!. Ordenó Albert, quien se había hartado de ese juego de "espías" y pedía de que éste apareciera en carne y hueso.

\- _Je, veo que eres muy severo hasta contigo mismo,_ Albert Loud, pero yo sé que tú nunca le cuestionarías algo a tu querida hija Rita, ella y ese tarado de esposo que tiene, Dios, ya he deseado darle su merecido y tirarle un par de dientes a ese asqueroso descendiente de ingleses, pero veo que tal vez esa persona serías tú quien llevaría a cabo este digno acto de violencia. Río Abel y se materializó, tras estar invisible pero seguía disfrutando de hacerle la vida imposible a cualquiera con que se topara en su camino.

\- ¡Ya basta! ¡No voy a creerte, tú dices mentiras, eres falso como cualquier Deidad y no pienso escucharte!. Se hartó Albert y lo señaló al peli negro, el cual cambió esa sonrisa de burla por una mirada seria y fría, para luego cerrarle el paso.

\- ¿Así que no me crees? Toma asiento; Albert, vamos, no te me vayas a morir de un infarto. Le pidió como "amabilidad", pero lo que en verdad pasó fue que tomó al anciano con fuerza de la mano y lo sentó en su cama.

\- ¿Qué quieres? Estás loco, hijo, loco. Intentó el peli blanco en convencerlo pero éste quería que estallara todo, que ardiera esa ciudad en la locura.

\- ¿No me crees lo de Rita? Mira esto. Dijo y le entregó una foto donde podían verse a Lincoln y Lucy ubicados en unos bosques que tal vez él conociera.

Albert tomó aquel objeto y lo miró, ¿cómo sabía Abel que sus dos nietos estaban allí? ¿y si estaban secuestrados y él pedía un rescate?.

\- Antes de que lo vayas a decir, no, no están secuestrados, yo los estoy cuidando y a la vez se cuidan el uno con el otro, tengo que admitirlo, son muy unidos. Felicitó el peli negro a sus Aprendices, mientras que el anciano dejaba la foto en la cama y se levantaba.

\- ¿Qué les has hecho? Lincoln nunca vestiría de negro, parece como...como...Iba a decir a esos dos jóvenes de aquella masacre, pero se contuvo.

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Sí, la "Masacre de Columbine" Jajajaja, sí, así es! [Río Abel y de ahí Albert volvió a sentarse] ¿Qué pasa, viejo? ¿Miedo? Yo los estoy guiando por el Camino de lo que es la verdadera Justicia, no esta terrenal y asquerosa que está corrompida: Yo soy su Salvador, su Maestro y pronto, cuando pasen 12 meses, je, ahí los verás, te lo prometo. Dio finalmente su palabra, para luego iniciar su retirada y vuelta a Ottawa.

\- ¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo puedo saber si me dices la verdad?!. Preguntó Albert.

\- ¡¿Quieres saber?! ¡Averigua por ti mismo: Ve a la Casa Loud y habla con tu hijita querida!. Dio Abel esas instrucciones, para luego desaparecer de allí, dejando al peli blanco con una pregunta bastante difícil: ¿Debía saber la verdad o no creerle al Santo de Oro?.

La decisión estaba en sus manos y solo tenía una sola opción en esa "jugada" de las Cartas del Destino.

\- Bien, tú ganas. Sentenció Albert, para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta de su habitación y de ahí dirigirse hacia la Casa Loud.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Escuela Primaria de Royal Woods, el Director Wilbur se hallaba totalmente horrorizado, había tenido que ocultarle a la propia institución que él dirigía sobre la "desaparición" de Lincoln y Lucy, se sentía culpable porque además, había entregado sus archivos a la Policía, a través de documentos que eran de su propiedad, pero con esa orden de captura, necesitaban de aquello para hallar a los culpables. Ahora estaba totalmente preocupado, temía que si llegaba a alertar a alguien de lo que tenían los dos hermanos, Abel iba a tomar cartas en el asunto, así que tomó el teléfono y llamó a una persona que conocía muy bien desde el Pasado.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué tal? ¿Es la Mansión Kido?. Preguntó Wilbur en aquellos momentos.

* * *

 **Hola, hola, Camaradas, ya llegó por quien lloraban XD. Bueno, amigos, les pido mil disculpas por no haber actualizado esta historia el Jueves, pero ese día tuve el tan mencionado parcial, volví a casa agotado y luego me puse a terminar con el capítulo final de "Saint Simpsons: Soul of Gold", un mega crossover porque también están los de The Loud House, Rick and Morty, Escandalosos, Gravity Falls, Steven Universe, Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal y Regular Show. Así que ahí está mi excusa XD, nah, en serio, quedé bastante agotado pero ahora estoy de vuelta.**

 **Les vengo a anunciar esta noticia de suma importancia: Como verán, estamos ya en el 10 de Junio y como dije, entre mitad de este mes y el 2 de Julio, cuando es mi cumpleaños y que finalizando esta historia, quiero anunciarles que a partir de este día, "Sangre de Hermanos" comienza a transitar su camino hacia el final :D.**

 **Pero tranquilos, esto no significa que vaya a dejar Fanfiction, no, voy a seguir por mucho tiempo y otra cosa, por ahí salga alguna secuela de esta misma, sin embargo no tiene fecha establecida. Además le debo a muchos la secuela de "El Viaje", la cual será entre Agosto-Septiembre.**

 **Y con respecto a este capítulo, los entrenamientos han comenzado pero no quiero andar enfocándome todo el tiempo en esto, ya que sería perder el tiempo y lo más importante: Las medidas que tomará Huggins de ahora en adelante, en la Casa Loud se vive un clima de mucha tensión por la pronta visita de Albert y con ello está el peligro de que las demás hermanas vean a Abel y éste tome medidas represivas. Por su parte, Luan oculta la carta-dibujo que mandaron Lincoln y Lucy, ¿saldrá todo a la luz en el capítulo que viene?. Eso ya lo veremos.**

 *** Coven: Vi la película "La Leyenda del Santuario", podría darle un toque a las Sapuris :), no es mala idea (aunque todavía no entiendo cómo es que hay gente que dice que ésta película fue mala en 2014, yo la vi este año en Netflix y estuvo genial). Por otra parte, ¿sabías que se viene un live action de Saint Seiya? Es para el año que viene, 2018 :D.**

 *** Tomoya Scarlet hakurei: Jejeje, tranquilo, amigo, que la maldita de Amber no se irá y disfrutarás verlo :3.**

 *** Guest: Randall Flagg, conozco el nombre pero no he leído ese libro. Aunque por las fotos, se ve que es bastante peligroso, pero si quieres un ganador: Abel es el único que le gana.**

 *** braunidechocolate: Gracias, el mensaje que Lucy mandó llegó pero Luan lo oculta, ¿cuánto podrá mantener oculta su mentira? :3.**

 *** Gans Lawton: Agnes debería mantenerse callada, Abel es uno de los personajes más temidos del "Next Dimension" junto con Odysseus de Ofiuco, el famoso y maldito Caballero de la Casa de Ofiuco, la cual es considerada prohibida.**

 *** El Caballero de las antorchas: Con lo de la escuela tenía que haberlo agregado antes, pero por el sueño me olvidé pero aquí verán lo que pasa en verdad :). Pido disculpas por esos errores anteriores.**

 *** Sir Crocodile222: Saludos, Camarada y gracias :D. Creo que no había mencionado sobre la Armadura del Wyvern, ya que la que elegí es la Segunda Versión, perteneciente al manga "The Lost Canvas" (el anime nunca lo terminaron porque no hubo éxito, pero el manga está completo y todo), en donde Alone/Hades baña con su sangre la Armadura de Radamanthys, cambiando su aspecto a casi una Armadura Divina y lo nombra Guardián del Templo Maligno de Saturno :D.**

 **Así que bueno, Camaradas, espero que les guste esta historia, cuídense y estén a la espera del próximo capítulo que haré hoy. Sin más que decir, nos estamos viendo :D y que tengan un buen día Sábado para todos ustedes.**


	34. Chapter 34

Capítulo 34: Todo sale a la Luz Llegaba un nuevo día a Royal Woods, el Sol salía, aunque las nieblas que aún persistían le daban un aspecto tenebroso y llamativo a la vez, para Lucy sería como estar en alguna película de terror o en Transilvania, caminando con rumbo hacia el Castillo de Drácula, para Luna sería como Londres, Inglaterra, pero la Familia Loud no era más que un día que debían afrontar, ellos no estaban enterados de la llegada del dibujo-carta que había recibido el día anterior y que fue interceptada por Luan, quien estaba aterrada de verlo, para ella una pesadilla eterna, aterradora, sentía que unas garras se la llevaban, que la arrastraban hacia el interior de aquel dibujo y que podía ya sentir como su carne se quemaba y su alma era atormentada para toda la Eternidad. ¿Acaso era una representación del Infierno? ¿Quiénes eran todos esos nombres que aparecían enumerados y detrás del papel? No lo sabía, le temía a lo que pudiera pasar, ¿Lucy estaría detrás de todo esto?.

\- _"¿Qué clase de persona haría un dibujo así? ¿Quién? No seas tonta, Luan, es obvio que tu hermanita gótica está detrás de esto, pero a la vez..."_ [La comediante no podía seguir pensando, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y las lágrimas caían sobre ella, mientras que cerraba la puerta de su habitación, la cual compartía con Luna, para abrazar a su marioneta, el Señor Cocos y llorar por sus dos hermanos perdidos. Los extrañaba, extrañaba las bromas que le hacía a Lincoln, extrañaba cuando Lucy aparecía repentinamente y los asustaba a todos, extrañaba ver a Lynn divertirse con todos ellos, extrañaba el bullicio y en especial cuando Luna tocaba su guitarra, quería que todo volviera a la normalidad, deseaba derribar toda la tontería de la "Teoría de la Mala Suerte" que Lisa había impuesto, la cual ni salía de su habitación por nada del Mundo, llegaba del a Universidad y se ponía a investigar sobre esa persona que aparecía en la Casa Loud y sembraba el terror.] Los extraño, ¿por qué tenía que pasar esto? ¿por qué?. Se preguntaba ella y a sus espaldas sentía una calidez, alguien la estaba abrazando, dándole fuerzas, sentía ese calor, ¿quién sería esa persona?.

\- _Los extrañas, ¿verdad?._ Preguntó una voz, la cual era un misterioso joven de cabellos blancos y ojos color dorado, además de portar una Armadura Dorada igual a la que llevaba su hermano.

Luan se volteó, él estaba materializado pero no despedía ese frío mortal que llevaba consigo, no, todo lo contrario, él era calor y abrigaba calma, mientras que el otro que Lisa mencionaba causaba terror y destrucción a su paso, como las dos caras de una moneda y que además jugaba con las emociones de la gente.

\- No temas, tranquila. Pidió el peli blanco, quien hizo una seña a la comediante.

\- No voy a gritar, tranquilo, creo que tú no me harías daño, de lo contrario ya estaría gritando del dolor, por alguna extraña razón pude sentir el calor que despides. ¿Quién eres?. Respondió Luan, estando sorprendida pero no gritó ni nada, para luego preguntar por su nombre.

El peli blanco se acercó hacia ella y se arrodilló, como señal de respeto hacia aquella chica.

\- Soy Caín de Géminis, Caballero Dorado de la Casa de los Gemelos, el Tercer Templo en el Santuario durante el Siglo XVIII. Todos ustedes han sido testigos de aquel otro personaje que estuvo aquí. Se presentó y luego comenzó a contarle sobre la historia de su hermano.

\- ¿Siglo XVIII? Tú, ¿eres un fantasma?. Preguntó Luan con sorpresa.

\- Sí, así es, soy un Fantasma pero no vengo a hacerte daño. Escucha, no hay tiempo, necesito encontrar a mi hermano Abel, es mi hermano gemelo pero es el más peligroso, es alguien que desprecia a las personas y que deseó tomar el poder del Santuario en el Pasado, por favor, dime, ¿tú lo has visto?. Pidió información sobre Abel, cosa que a la comediante le preocupaba ¿y si su mente le jugaba bromas?.

\- Lisa...mi hermana Lisa vio a una "Armadura Vacía" y luego mi hermana Lola también, pero a una mujer y...Dijo ella, pero cuando Caín escuchó sobre esa "Armadura", supo que las cosas habían llegado a un punto álgido.

\- ¡¿Una "Armadura Vacía"?! ¡Es Abel!. Respondió y agarró a la chica por los hombros.

\- ¿Está bien?. Preguntó ella.

\- ¡Pronto, Luan, dime dónde está!. Pidió urgente que le respondiera.

\- No...no lo sé, mis hermanos Lincoln y Lucy también se han ido y nos mandaron esto. Le mostró el dibujo que Lucy había hecho y eso dejó helado a Caín.

\- Dios, debo...debo detenerlo. Por favor, si ves algo, por favor, dime, uno no se sabe lo que puede llegar a hacer Abel. Pidió el peli blanco y éste desapareció, dejando a la chica totalmente helada.

Al desaparecer Caín, Luan temía por lo que pudiera pasar a futuro, ¿qué ocurriría con ellos? ¿volverían sus hermanos?.

\- _"¿Qué me habrá querido decir? Dios, este día no puede empeorar más"_. Pensó ella, cuando de golpe se escuchó que alguien llamaba al timbre de la puerta principal.

* * *

La vida había cambiado por completo en la Familia Loud, ya parecía no haber alegría ni tampoco el clásico bullicio, había mucha división, desde que Lincoln y Lucy se habían ido, las cosas habían desarrollado un giro de los acontecimientos. Lynn era una de las afectadas, a pesar de estar ganando en todos los partidos y que la final de la Copa Local de Baseball estaba cerca, ella extrañaba a Lincoln. Se hallaba sentada en su cama, sosteniendo uno de los albunes familiares, mirando cada una de las fotografías, en especial en la sección dedicada a ellos por sus padres, en donde aparecían ella y su hermano de cabellos blancos, su primer baño juntos, los cumpleaños, las Navidades, todo era ahora un triste recuerdo del Pasado. Su hermano ya no la quería ver, ni tampoco Lucy, por su estupidez de la mala suerte perdió lo más valioso, un trofeo se puede ganar o perder, pero a los hermanos no se los recupera y más cuando se distancian por una pelea o por una superstición tan estúpida.

Las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos, mientras que intentaba no arruinar el álbum y que tampoco la vieran llorar, pero ¿a quién engañaba? los extrañaba, quería que volvieran y ella se disculparía, iba a decirles que era la única responsable por la derrota en ese partido, perdonaría a Lincoln y hasta atendería a sus heridas si volvía a lastimarlo con sus deportes y golpes, no lo volvería a hacer tan fuerte y se llevaría un poco mejor con Lucy, respetando sus gustos y en especial no la tildaría nunca más de "Excluida".

\- _Los extraño, por favor, vuelvan._ Pidió la chica, quien se abrazó a las piernas y apoyó la foto en la que estaba ella abrazando a Lincoln y sus padres le tomaban aquella foto.

* * *

Luna era una de las que más sufría por Lincoln y Lucy, quería volver a verlos y permanecía hasta altas horas de la noche con sus amigos, muchas veces llegando borracha, en un intento de ahogar su tristeza por la desaparición de sus dos hermanos, con el alcohol, cosa que ya le había traído problemas en la escuela y con la Ley, pero a ella no le importaba, solo deseaba que ellos dos volvieran.

No había que olvidar a Leni, la cual ya no hacía bocetos de moda coloridos, la mayoría eran todos oscuros o grises, sin vida, sin nada, todo vacío, todo abandonado y que flotaba a la deriva, mientras que Lori se mantenía con Bobby en su relación, pero ya no podía mirarlo a los ojos sin que antes le viniera a la mente Ronnie Anne, la cual la miraba con un gran desprecio por haber sido partícipe del daño que le hicieron a su novio y el camino que ella debió escoger para que no quedara incluida en el bullying, ahora era su enemiga mortal.

\- Bien, es todo, se acabó: Me venciste, Caballero Dorado, me has derrotado, ya basta. Pidió Lisa, quien dio por finalizada su investigación y ésta había sido un completo y rotundo fracaso, no podía enfrentarse a fuerzas superiores y hasta divinas.

La pequeña genio se sentía peor, por su estúpida "Teoría de la Mala Suerte", su vida había colapsado por completo, no sabía si ese personaje volvería a asustarla, estaba igual que Lola, la cual temía por su vida, no quería ser enviada a "Otra Dimensión" ni mucho menos morir a una edad tan temprana, pero ahora estaba aterrada, con ver haber visto a ese personaje y esos ojos que resplandecían de un fuerte odio y desprecio, le produjo pesadillas y de encerrarse en su cuarto, evitando que cualquiera entrada.

\- Es mi culpa...yo...yo le hice esto a Lincoln junto con Lynn...Lincoln...Lucy...lo siento. Se desplomó ella sobre su cama, mientras que lloraba a más no poder y Lily la miraba confundida.

* * *

Todo parecía haber sido una confusión infinita, pero cuando no podían empeorar las cosas, el timbre sonó en la puerta principal y Rita fue a ver quién podía ser. La abrió y se encontró con su padre, Albert Loud, quien había llegado de manera imprevista.

\- Papa, hola, ¿cómo estás? Pasa, e...Le invitó a pasar pero el peli blanco la detuvo.

\- Rita, no vine de visita, tenemos que hablar. Pidió él, tomando de las manos a su hija y ella cerró los ojos, sabía bien lo que iba a pasar.

\- Está bien. Aceptó ella y se dirigieron hacia la habitación donde ella dormía con su marido.

* * *

Ya dentro de la habitación, Rita se sentó en el borde de la cama y pensaba lo que iba a pasar, él ya estaría enterado, de hecho fue a verla para discutir sobre lo que Abel le había dicho.

\- Rita, ¿por qué me has mentido?. Preguntó su padre y ella sintió que la tormenta apenas empezaba.

\- Papa, yo...Iba a decirle pero él ya empezaba a descargar sus palabras por lo ocurrido.

\- Quiero saber la verdad, Rita: ¿Por qué me mentiste sobre Ruth? Acabo de volver del hospital y se encuentra en perfecto estado de salud, cuando vuelvo al asilo, una persona, no sé cómo entró a mi habitación, me dijo que tú me estabas ocultando algo y sí: Lincoln y Lucy, hace varios días que no sé nada de ellos. Preguntó Albert, quien se puso serio y Rita sabía bien que ya no podía ocultar esa mentira.

\- No sé cómo lo vayas a tomar, papa, pero, escucha. Pidió ella toda su atención.

\- Dilo. Ordenó Albert.

Rita tomó un respiro y finalmente tuvo que ceder a las presiones.

\- ¿Recuerdas que Lynn tuvo una serie de partidos de suma importancia y que uno lo perdió?. Comenzó ella con la historia.

\- Sí, lo recuerdo. Recordó muy bien el anciano.

\- Sí, bueno, ella...ella...ella culpó a Lincoln, lo culpaba de que él tenía mala suerte y entonces...entonces él dijo que tenía un plan para evitar causarle problemas a sus hermanas, pero todo se salió de control, incluso Lisa tuvo una idea, una teoría donde todo apuntaba a Lincoln, fue entonces que lo comenzamos a hacer a un lado y luego...un día, cuando lo dejamos solo porque nos fuimos de campamento, lo dejamos dentro de un traje de ardilla, la mascota de Royal Woods, donde creíamos que la mala suerte iba a ser contenida pero lo usamos como Tótem y finalmente él se hartó, nosotros le gritamos y ahí todo cambió...todo...su mirada, su bondad, todo murió y se volvió alguien totalmente extraño, diferente. La rubia no pudo soportarlo más y estalló en lágrimas por todo el peso de esa presión que ejercía sobre ella, llevándose las manos a la cara y cubriendo sus ojos.

Albert, por su parte, estaba helado al oír la historia de su hija, ¿esa persona había sido criada por él? ¿ella era su hija o era acaso la peor persona que hubiera conocido en toda su vida?. No quería enojarse, pero sentía decepción en ella, no quería gritarle pero pronto comenzaba a tener todo bajo resolución, todo se estaba uniendo en un rompecabezas y estaba comprendiendo lo que Abel le había dicho.

\- No sé qué va a pasar, pero cuando Lincoln comenzó a comportarse raro, él ya no era el mismo, se vestía de negro, Lucy lo empezó a proteger cuando Lynn lo golpeó muy fuerte y hasta tuvieron problemas en la escuela. Luego empezaron a provocar incendios y destrozos por Royal Woods y cuando la Policía los iba a detener, ellos se escaparon, no me vas a creer pero reaccionaron de una forma tan rara, tan sobrenatural, ya que atacaron a los agentes con una gran fuerza, que mandaron a cinco de ellos al hospital y varios coches explotaron por los aires...Seguía contando, pero Albert la detuvo.

\- Rita, ¡¿en qué demonios estabas pensando, hija?! ¡mira lo que han causado! ¡mira a tu alrededor! ¡Tus hijos están perdidos, ¿y si les pasó algo?! ¡No pienso ir a un funeral y luego tener que llevarles flores a sus tumbas, cuando tenían toda una vida por delante! ¡Porque no le hiciste caso a Lincoln y lo defendiste! ¡Pero le hiciste caso a una teoría vacía, Lisa es una científica, no una Hechicera y dejas que Lynn lo golpeara y ahuyentara! [Exclamó y agarró a ella de los hombros, mirándola a los ojos, la cual no paraba de llorar] A ti y a Ruth las críe después de que su madre falleciera de esa maldita enfermedad, de Leucemia y tú le haces esto a tus dos hijos, ahora lo entiendo todo. No sé qué les influyó pero si me llego a enterar que tu esposo promovió este "Ostracismo", te juro que como tu padre, te divorcies de él pero ya. En lo último fue muy severo, alguien así no podía hacerle una cosa tan horrible a su hijo.

\- Yo no sé adónde fueron y ahora...Dios...Lloraba la pobre mujer cada vez por lo ocurrido, Albert la abrazó pero aún así no podía perdonarla por su error.

\- No sé cómo, pero tienes que encontrarlos, Rita, por favor. Le pidió su padre, quien tuvo que irse de allí y dirigirse de regreso al asilo.

\- Sí, lo haré. Prometió ella y se despidió del peli blanco, a quien acompañó hasta la salida y se volvió caminando hasta aquel sitio.

Una vez que su padre se fue, Rita regresó a la habitación, en donde se encerró y siguió llorando por sus dos hijos perdidos.

\- Lincoln...Lucy...por favor...perdónenos. Rogó ella, mientras que en aquel momento, Caín la miraba con tristeza y apoyaba su mano en la espalda de la rubia, sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo.

* * *

Albert dejó la Casa Loud y se dirigió de regreso al asilo, necesitaba pensar al respecto sobre todo lo ocurrido, caminaba con rumbo hacia el Norte bajo el Sol de aquel día, mientras que pasaba justo por la casa de la Familia McBride, vio a un grupo de policías sacar en dos camillas y envueltas en bolsas negras dos cuerpos, cosa que le llamó la atención y fue a ver qué pasaba.

\- No puede pasar. Le detuvo uno de los agentes.

\- Uno de mis nietos era amigo del hijo de esa familia, ¿qué ocurrió?. Contó y luego preguntó el peli blanco, cosa que el policía tuvo que responderle.

\- Lo lamento mucho, fue horrible, hace unos días llevan allí y ya se estaban pudriendo. Los vecinos denunciaban un olor nauseabundo y cuando llegamos, nos encontramos con esta escena, los padres de Clyde McBride, el cual está desaparecido todavía, los hallamos muertos pero de una manera tan rara, es como si hubieran atravesado sus cuerpos con algún proyectil o una espada gruesa, porque tenían un enorme agujero en la zona del pecho junto con toda la sala principal empapada de sangre. Contó aquel agente, mientras que Abel aparecía detrás de ellos, sin que lo vieran y comenzaba a reírse de forma maniática por lo que había hecho.

\- Dios, que horrible, muchas gracias. Que tenga buen día, Oficial. Agradeció Albert y se retiró del lugar.

\- Igualmente, Señor. Finalizó el policía y el peli blanco se dirigió hacia el asilo.

Se retiró dejó atrás aquella escena del crimen, sentía que su corazón iba a un ritmo acelerado, como si estuviera a punto de estallar por semejante presión, igual a una caldera cuando acumula mucha fuerza y calor. Iba a un ritmo más acelerado y cuando estaba por llegar a la calle, vio a aquel joven, apoyado contra un farol, sonriendo de forma burlón y mirándole con superioridad, ya que ahora estaba materializado.

\- ¿Te asusta que haya dado muerte a esos inútiles? La verdad no quería, pero, je, me sirvieron muy bien para sacar un poco de mi furia. Mencionó Abel con orgullo en su voz, pero Albert no le prestó atención y se fue de allí.

\- _"Este chico está loco, Dios. Dios, por favor, cuida a Lincoln y a Lucy, te lo ruego, haz que vuelvan y perdona a mi hija y a su familia"._ Rogó el peli blanco, mientras que se detenía, volvía la mirada hacia atrás y ya no estaba más aquel peli negro.

* * *

A su vez, en la Escuela de Royal Woods, Wilbur se hallaba sentado en su silla, había terminado de hablar con aquella integrante, la nieta de su amigo Mitsumasa Kido ye estaba en la encrucijada de si debía ayudar a sus dos estudiantes o esperar a que lo peor llegara a la ciudad.

\- _"Sé que cometí un error grave, he hecho enfurecer a un Caballero Dorado, pero aún así, mi consciencia está tranquila y lo mismo mi espíritu. No me importa lo que vaya a hacerme ese sujeto, yo cumplí con mi deber. Estoy seguro de que ella podrá rescatar a Lincoln y a Lucy de la Oscuridad que les rodea"._ Pensó el peli gris, quien tomó aquella foto en donde estaban él, su amigo y la nieta del segundo en los bellos jardines de la mansión.

* * *

Lo que Wilbur no sabía era que Abel había escuchado todo, así que éste decidió poner en marcha su plan, volver a Canadá y seguir entrenando al máximo a Lincoln y Lucy, aunque costara, aunque tuvieran que sangrar, ellos mejorarían hasta el final.

\- ¿Así que quieres guerra y llamas a Athena? Je, esto se pone interesante. Río Abel, mientras que desaparecía de Royal Woods.

* * *

 **La suerte está echada, Camaradas, no hay vuelta atrás, a partir de este momento, el Reloj de Arena del Destino del Dios Chronos ha comenzado a moverse y con ello, el regreso de Lincoln y Lucy a Royal Woods. Caín se ha vuelto a mostrar y trata de advertir y detener a su hermano, ayudando a las hermanas, mientras que Abel sigue sembrando terror en los corazones de la gente, ¿qué pasará de ahora en adelante?.**

 **El camino hacia el final de esta historia sigue, a partir del capítulo que viene se irán terminando los entrenamientos y se producirá el salto en el tiempo, mientras que veremos un cambio en Lincoln y Lucy, cambio moral y de poder, ya que ahora empezarán a dominar el Cosmo con gran facilidad y poder combatir fácilmente a sus enemigos, aunque no será fácil, ya que Athena y sus Caballeros han sido alertados, pero cuando llegue el momento de la "Hora Cero" sobre Royal Woods, ahí se decidirá el futuro de toda la sociedad.**

 **Este es el momento previo a la tormenta, donde se mostrarán diversos escenarios y cambios en los protagonistas. Además, esto es algo que ansiaba mostrar, el cambio en las figuras psicológicas de ambos chicos y en la familia, sin olvidarme de los enemigos :).**

 *** El Caballero de las antorchas: Sí, así, Caín y Clyde han vuelto, pero...¿el moreno llegará vivo? :3.**

 *** Guest: Mmm, Ikki de Fénix, uno de los personajes que más admiro en todas las Sagas de Saint Seiya y sí, me vendría bien que aparezca, así que tomaré esa idea :). Gracias, Camarada.**

 *** imperialwar1234: El Infierno está por desatarse en Royal Woods y no serán para nada benévolos los dos chicos Loud, esperen una gran batalla.**

 *** Gans Lawton: Jajajaja, así es, va a ser mil veces peor que la Masacre de Columbine y más terrorífico que la Saga de Hades de Saint Seiya :3.**

 *** Pirata: De hecho, la Armadura que tiene Lincoln está bañada con la Sangre del Emperador Hades, ya que es de "The Lost Canvas", cuando Radamanthys, tras revivir por morir en la Batalla del Templo Marino de Poseidon, cae en desgracia y Hades decide perdonarlo, convirtiéndolo en el Guardián del Templo Maligno de Saturno, por lo cual le da su sangre a su Armadura y eso lo convierte en casi un Dios :D.**

 **Así que bueno, Camaradas, espero que les vaya a gustar este capítulo, nos vemos en el que viene, cuídense y un consejo, para el que viene, tengan a la mano pañuelos, les harán falta :).**

 **Que tengan un buen día Domingo para todos ustedes :D.**


	35. Chapter 35

Capítulo 35: Sueños  Día tras días, Lincoln y Lucy habían estado entrenando gracias a Abel de Géminis, quien estaba supervisando cada uno de sus movimientos, peleas, técnicas y ataques, sumado a los poderes que emergían dentro de ellos de a poco y que pronto utilizarían para la vuelta a casa. No habría ninguna persona que en su sano juicio pudiera detener a ambos Espectros, los cuales estaban cada día más poderosos, el Cosmo brillaba en su interior y con ello estaba la fuerza y la cero tolerancia hacia sus enemigos, incluso hacia los rendidos, hacia todas aquellas personas que les habían hecho daño, ahora les harían pagar bien caro y eso significaba morir bajo sus pies.

Y una noche de descanso, después de haber completado otro día de extensos y agotadores entrenamientos, los dos chicos se habían ido a dormir temprano tras cenar, aprovechando que ese día era Viernes, era mejor descansar después de un día largo y con ello recuperar fuerzas para poder pasar el fin de semana juntos.

\- Buenas noches, Lincoln. Se despidió Lucy de su hermano, quien le dio un beso en los labios.

\- Buenas noches, Lucy. Dijo el chico y ambos se durmieron inmediatamente, pero algo que traspasaba las barreras de Oneiros y Morfeo, eventos que se venían a la mente de Lincoln, éstos causaban que el muchacho se moviera por la cama, sumergiéndose en aquellos sueños del Pasado que tanto había odiado y cerrado bajo siete llaves.

* * *

 **Sueños de Lincoln:** Allí estaba, flotando, como un fantasma, como un Espectro, viendo todos aquellos recuerdos, los cuales eran como una película infinita y que él había odiado, no quería saber nada de ello, los odiaba pero sentía como un fuerza lo arrastraba para verlo todo y aún así él se resistía.

\- ¿Qué es esto?. Se preguntó el muchacho y de ahí recordaba todos los momentos que había sufrido por culpa de sus hermanas.

\- _Yo lo hice, fui yo quien tapó el inodoro._ Habló su Yo del Pasado, quien se había culpado así mismo para proteger a Lucy de la humillación por aquel cómic de _"La Princesa Pony"_.

\- _¡Jaja! Lo sabía, ¡papa, Lincoln fue quien tapó el inodoro!._ Lola se había lanzado a la carrera para avisarle al Señor Lynn que había sido el chico el "culpable".

\- _¡Lincoln Loud, estás castigado, ve a tu habitación!._ Ordenó su padre.

\- _Mucha suerte con tu castigo, Lincoln, ¡jajajaja!._ Le "deseó" Lori y se retiró con el resto de las hermanas, riéndose de forma burlona de él.

El peli blanco quedó en blanco al recordar eso, lo detestaba, odiaba a Lola y al resto de sus hermanas por haberle hecho eso, no le habían apoyado, sino que se burlaron de él como si fuera un payaso, pero aún continuaba esa "galería" de recuerdos.

\- _¿Así que este era tu plan? Nos quedamos sin nada, sacrificamos todo por ti ¿y así nos pagas? ¡Me das asco, Lincoln!._ Recordó el día en que sus hermanas se habían enojado con él, por culpa de Clyde, cuando estaban en ese proyecto escolar y que tuvieron que jugar a ese juego en línea, sí el moreno hubiera esperado un poco más.

\- _Para nosotras, tú estás muerto._ Vio otro recuerdo, el día del maldito vídeo que había hecho de sus hermanas y la que había dicho eso había sido Lori, cosa que él tuvo que remediarlo con humillarse así mismo en Internet.

(Deukalion´s Big Floods, OST de Saint Seiya: "La Leyenda de los Jóvenes Escarlata")

Cerró los ojos, sabía que había sido una estupidez haber hecho ese vídeo, detestaba recordarlo.

\- _Escúchame bien, Lincoln, si llego a perder otro partido por tu culpa, juro que te haré sufrir hasta el final._ Le amenazó Lynn con su bate de baseball, dejando al muchacho totalmente asustado.

\- _Tú eres el responsable de portar toda la mala suerte, no lo digo yo, sino la Ciencia, es tu culpa, Lincoln. Lo siento._ Recordó aquellas palabras de Lisa, ¿cómo podía aquella niña tratarlo así?.

\- _Me decepcionas, hermano, creí que aprenderías por lo de la mala suerte pero me equivoqué, no quiero volver a verte nunca más._ Tuvo aquella visión de cuando todos los Louds habían vuelto del campamento y la rockera le decía eso por haber salido del traje y de haber "contaminado" todo con la mala suerte.

\- _"¿Así que siempre fui una carga para ellos? Menos para Lucy pero para ellos siempre lo fui, siempre fui la oveja negra de esta familia, nunca me quisieron, siempre me hacía a un lado o me humillaban"._ Pensó Lincoln en su interior, mientras que las lágrimas aparecían y con ello comenzaba a llorar y detrás de él estaban todas esas imágenes que lo atormentaban.

\- _¡Te odio, ojala te hubieran abortado!._ Gritó Lynn, quien le amenazaba con darle otro golpe.

\- _No entiendo cómo te pudieron tener, siempre me caíste mal, desde el día en que naciste._ Esa era la voz de Lola.

\- _Ojala hubieras sido tú quien hubiera recibido el choque de ese auto y no Charles, debiste haber sido tú._ Mencionó Lana hacia el día, recordando el día del incidente con el perro.

\- _Todo el tiempo intentó hacerte y tú no dices nada, ¿acaso detestas mis chistes, Lincoln? Entonces yo te detesto a ti._ Esa fue la voz de Luan, mientras que el joven recibía más de esas "apuñaladas" y con ello su cuerpo comenzaba a caer, sucumbiendo ante el dolor y luego se rodeaba de un intenso Cosmos.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo, mientras que más dolor y malestar aparecían ante él, sufriendo, llorando, maldiciendo su destino en esa familia, ahora simplemente deseaba nunca más volver a verlos, aún mientras que alguno de ellos se graduara o casara, él no los deseaba ver.

\- Toda mi vida fue un engaño, siempre me detestaron: Los insultos, las peleas, los empujones, los golpes, todo fue porque me odiaban a Lucy y a mí. Entonces...entonces...así...Iba a decirlo pero en ese momento alguien intervino.

\- Sí, así es: Así es la maldita vida que los Humanos tienen hacia los demás, los desprecian los débiles porque se creen que son los superiores, pero tú, Mi Querido Lincoln, tú serás alguien que les harán arrodillarse, tú serás superior y los aplastarás como las cucarachas que son, una por una, así que hazlo: ¡Enciende tu Cosmo, deja que el odio y la venganza resurjan en ti!. Completó Abel la frase y el muchacho obedeció, se dejó guiar por la fuerza, destruyendo sus sentimientos y de ahí resplandecía bajo la Estrella Celeste de la Ferocidad y con ello aparecía con la Armadura Sapuris de Wyvern.

\- Ahora entiendo: Así es como es tener el poder en la palma de mis manos, entonces ellos me hicieron la vida un Infierno, ¡YO SE LAS DEVOLVERÉ!. Juró y al final estalló de la furia, haciendo sonreír a Abel.

\- Excelente, Alumno, muy bien, pero aún queda un último "Regalo" más para ti y para Lucy, eso se los daré cuando se cumplan los 12 meses. Prometió el peli negro, mientras que desaparecía y Lincoln miraba ahora aquellos recuerdos, todos destruidos y desparramados por el piso, para luego pisotearlos con odio.

* * *

 **Fin del Sueño de Lincoln:** El peli blanco despertó de golpe, tenía el pulso de su corazón rápidamente, su frente estaba helada y lo mismo se podía decir de su cuerpo, había despertado de aquella pesadilla, la cual parecía tan real. Miró por todas partes, Lucy estaba dormida y él se llevó las manos a la cara.

\- ¿Estás bien, Lincoln?. Se despertó ella y lo abrazó, ya que pudo sentir como se levantaba asustado.

\- Dios...tuve...tuve una pesadilla. Dijo el chico con tartamudeo.

\- Tranquilo, no te preocupes, ya pasó, yo estoy aquí. Le tranquilizó su hermanita, quien lo abrazó y él volvía a acostar su cabeza en la almohada y ella se quedaba de su lado.

\- Lucy. Le llamó el joven.

\- ¿Sí? Dime, Lincoln. Preguntó ella, quien no lo dejaba por un segundo.

\- Nunca estarás solo, pase lo que pase, los que llegue a pasar, incluso si tenemos que dar nuestras vidas, nosotros estaremos juntos, aún en el Inframundo, nosotros vamos a estar unidos para toda la vida. Juró ella, mientras que él la abrazaba con fuerza.

\- No quiero perderte, sería horrible vivir sin ti. Dijo el muchacho, quien le pasaba la mano por sus cabellos negros y de ahí quería ver sus ojos.

\- Espera. Pidió ella y lo detuvo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?. Preguntó Lincoln.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ver mis ojos?. Preguntó la gótica.

\- Siempre he querido ver el color de ellos, siempre los mantenías oculto. Pidió el joven y ella accedió.

\- Odiaba verme en el espejo, porque cuando me veía a mí misma, veía a una tonta niña sonriente, burlona, como Amber, yo no quería seguir ese camino y tapé todo rastro de mí, pero hoy, hermano, mira y sé testigo del color de mis ojos. Pidió ella y se levantó el flequillo.

Lincoln los vio a aquellos ojos, eran hermosos, como el color de la noche en sus iris, negro, como sus ropas bajo aquel color blanco clásico de los ojos de las personas.

\- Lucy. Dijo el chico, quien la tomaba en sus brazos.

\- Para mí, la vida siempre será de color negro con tormentos, dolor, incertidumbre, angustia y demás emociones y sentimientos que uno no cree. Creí que con Rocky hallaría la felicidad, pero duró poco, no lo culpo, él merece a alguien mejor que yo. Bajo esta mirada de oscuridad, siempre estuvo mi amor hacia ti, hubo veces en las que pensé en el suicidio, pero el día en que sacrificaste todo por protegerme de la humillación de las demás por lo del cómic, ahí supe que tenía a alguien de mi lado, no solo un Ángel, sino incluso a alguien con el alma pura y amable de todo el Mundo. Dijo ella, mientras que lo abrazaba y sus lágrimas caían sobre el rostro del joven.

Lincoln guardó silencio, su hermana siempre le había tenido un gran respeto, desde el día en que la había protegido de la burla y desprecio de las demás hermanas, sus lazos eran tan fuertes e indestructibles, por lo cual ella estaba en una deuda y lo protegió cuando Lynn lo había intentado casi matar a golpes, protegiendo a su hermano y respondiendo a la castaña deportista.

El peli blanco la abrazó con fuerza, acercándola hacia su pecho y ella lloraba, empapando el pijama del chico pero no importaba, ambos querían pasar ese momento y de ahí, tal vez guiados por el destino o por las emociones, sus labios se unieron bajo un tierno beso de hermanos, a pesar de que fuera incesto, ya no tenía sentido, ellos ya no eran Louds.

* * *

 **Este capítulo muestra cómo fue el inicio del odio de Lincoln hacia sus hermanas, menos a Lucy, porque si uno parte desde "La Casa Verde", ahí es donde ellas lo despreciaron más y creo que el que más fue el más doloroso fue "Detective o Consecuencia", o sea él arriesgó todo por Lucy y el resto se ríe en su cara y se va, gente así merece arder en el Inframundo, en especial en la "Cascada de la Sangre Hirviente", lo único que rescato de ese capítulo fue la amabilidad de Lucy, quien le agradeció por haberla protegido, a costa de perderse el evento de cómics.**

 **Tengo que decir otra cosa y lo sigo diciendo: Me gustan todos los personajes de The Loud House, pero hay veces que algunos te dan ganas de que reciban su merecido: Un ejemplo es el Señor Lynn Loud, en el capítulo "Estudioso" se puede ver la idiotez en él durante ese capítulo, no lo odio, pero me despertó el lado crítico, porque si viene un chico a ayudar a tu hijo, aunque sea extranjero, no seas un tarados y dale una bienvenida civilizada, no lanzándote a sus brazos como ahogado en el mar y haceles la vida imposible, creo que hay capítulos donde el Señor Lynn comete varios errores, en mi opinión, ¿ustedes qué opinan?.**

 **Por otra parte, gracias a reviews de Sir Crocodile222 y braunidechocolate, veremos a un misterioso y conocido familiar en el capítulo que viene y luego se iniciarán los preparativos para la vuelta a Royal Woods :D.**

 **Cuídense, Camaradas y tengan todos un buen día Domingo de mi parte :D. Nos vemos.**

 **Por cierto, la parte en donde Lana culpa a Lincoln de que hubiera sido mejor que él tuviera el accidente, es un homenaje a la película "Cuenta conmigo".**


	36. Chapter 36

Capítulo 36: Lazos del Pasado 

**9 meses después**

Habían pasado 12 meses, 12 malditos meses en donde la vida de Lincoln y Lucy había cambiado para siempre, teniendo que abandonar precipitadamente Royal Woods, Michigan, EEUU y dirigirse hacia Canadá, en donde tuvieron que cambiar de escuela, nombres e incluso vivir en un buen apartamento, mientras que el gobierno de aquel país les daba dinero para mantenerse de pie y sobrevivir gracias a ese "Programa", ellos dos también entrenaban en secreto en los bosques con Abel de Géminis, el cual sembraba el caos en Royal Woods, ansiaba ver a la Ciudad arder, no les había dado ni un respiro.

Los chicos habían pasado el Verano Boreal junto con la llegada del Otoño, el Halloween, el Día de Acción de Gracias y las Fiestas de Navidad y Año Nuevo solos, no tenían a nadie salvo a ellos dos y a Abel, cuando dieron las 12 del primer día del año, ambos brindaron por el futuro regreso a Royal Woods, aunque ya estaban muy apegados a Canadá y no deseaban irse, pero tenían ese objetivo por cumplir, a pesar de todo, aún ansiaban por la venganza, en especial Lincoln y Lucy, guiados e influenciados por Abel de Géminis.

La Nochebuena y la Navidad habían sido tristes, tristes en el sentido de que los Louds la pasaron mal y sin sus dos hijos, no hubo mucho qué hacer, ni tampoco quisieron salir, solo esperaron a que llegara la vuelta a clases una vez más y de ahí a esperar hasta las Vacaciones de Primavera. Por su parte, Lincoln y Lucy habían pasado una muy buen Feliz Navidad juntos, él le regaló un busto de otro de los Vampiros que su hermana amaba y ella le dio una nueva edición de los cómics de "Ace Savvy".

Y el Año Nuevo lo pasaron también juntos y lo celebraron con una pequeña "fiesta" entre ellos dos con música, juegos y hasta películas, hasta que dieron las 12 y brindaron por un muy bien comienzo de año y que las cosas se resolvieran para siempre.

Las clases en Canadá eran ya un clásico, disfrutaban más que en su tierra natal, además de que se habían hecho amigos de mucha gente y de sus vecinos, pero lo que nadie sabía era que pronto sería el regreso a Royal Woods y terminar con todo el dolor que habían recibido, con toda la desgracia, el odio y con aquellas personas que les habían hecho daño.

* * *

 **Febrero:** Ese mes había sido uno de los más importantes, ya que estaba llevándose a cabo los preparativos para la vuelta, mientras que entrenaban varias veces al día y en especial con las nevadas que caían sobre Canadá.

Y además de ese día, ya que el Día de San Valentín había llegado, Lincoln y Lucy pasaron ese día libre juntos, recorriendo Ottawa y visitando los sitios históricos, mientras que ambos se daban regalos y terminaban con su día en uno de los cafés tan famosos de la ciudad, el _"Baker Street Cafe"_ , éste era uno de los más visitados ya que tenía una bella vista hacia el Río y daba una perfecta panorámica.

En ese sitio ambos se sentaron en una de las mesas que daba hacia el río, contemplando al mismo y pidieron café acompañado de una buena comida caliente, pero lo que no sabían era que alguien que estaba sentado detrás de ellos, se encontraba un hombre joven de cabellos color azul y cortos, al igual que sus ojos y una cicatriz perpendicular que iba desde la frente hasta su nariz, vestía pantalones café oscuro junto con una camisa y abrigo negro, zapatos también de ese color y lentes oscuros de Sol, además de llevar unos guantes sin negros. Éste personaje se hallaba bebiendo un café Capuchino y leyendo el diario, cuando le llamó la atención una extraña presencia, un poder misterioso e invisible que venía atrás de su espalda, le llamó la atención y buscó con la mirada hasta que quedó sorprendido de ver a dos niños de doce y nueve años juntos, ambos vestidos de negro, charlando de forma tranquila y justo en ese momento llegaba su pedido.

\- _"Un Cosmo muy agresivo está dentro de ambos pequeños, esto no puede ser cierto, pero puedo sentir que en sus almas está la corrupta esencia del Mal"._ Pensó y decidió ir hacia ellos, pero no sin antes investigar y escuchar a fondo lo que dirían.

* * *

\- No puedo creer que ya estemos cerca de la vuelta a casa. Dijo Lincoln, quien se ponía azúcar a su café.

\- En Mayo, Mayo será un año, se cumplirán los 12 meses en los que estuvimos fuera y de ahí, les haremos pagar, ya quiero arrancarle las cuerdas vocales a Amber y a toda esa élite que hay en la escuela. Mencionó Lucy, quien cerraba su puño y le mostraba una representación de lo que le haría a su enemiga mortal.

\- No tendremos piedad sobre nadie, ellos nos lastimaron, ahora es tiempo de devolverles la puñalada, pero antes de eso, él quiere mostrarnos un último "Regalo". Le contó Lincoln sobre lo que Abel tenía preparado para ellos.

\- Ya ansío saberlo. Pidió Lucy, cuando en ese momento escucharon que alguien adelante de ellos se levantaba y no le prestaban atención, pero cuando se voltearon hacia el frente, vieron a esa persona de nuevo.

\- ¿Sí?. Preguntó Lincoln, mientras que se quitaba los lentes negros.

\- Los he estado escuchando hablar, son muy pequeños para andar solos, ¿dónde está su familia?. Preguntó el peli azul, quien los miraba con seriedad.

Ambos hermanos no respondieron, no querían ninguna explicación, para ellos, su familia estaba muerta.

\- Para nosotros están muertos. Respondió Lucy, cosa que le llamó la atención al muchacho misterioso.

\- ¿Les importa si me siento con ustedes?. Preguntó aquel peli azul.

\- Adelante, tome asiento. Le concedió Lincoln amablemente y el joven se sentó a su lado.

\- Gracias, por cierto, ¿esto es de ustedes?. Preguntó el muchacho, quien sacó de sus bolsillos una bola de papel y en ella se vio una foto de una gran familia.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Justo en la entrada al café, Lincoln llevaba consigo una foto de su familia en los bolsillos de su gabardina, al verla la hizo una bola y la guardó en el mismo, dirigiéndose con Lucy hacia el interior del local pero cuando la guardaba para tirarla, ésta se cayó y rodó hasta los pies de aquel joven de cabellos azules que estaba bebiendo su café y leyendo el diario, cosa que le llamó la atención y la tomó, desdoblándola y viendo su interior, para luego sentir esa energía a su alrededor.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Si quiere, puede quedársela, ¿es usted policía?. Preguntó Lucy, luego de ofrecerle como "regalo" la foto.

\- ¿Policía? Je, no, no lo soy. [Respondió con una pequeña risa, mientras que depositaba sus lentes negros.] Así que no se preocupen, pueden darme sus nombres tranquilamente.

\- Bueno, mi nombre es Lincoln y ella es mi hermana Lucy Loud, mejor dicho éramos parte de los Loud, pero ya no lo somos. Nosotros no tenemos familia. Presentó el muchacho a la gótica y a él mismo, mientras que eso le llamaba la atención al peli azul.

\- Un placer, chicos. Pero me llama atención que no lleven más el apellido familiar, ¿qué les pasó? Cuenten. Pidió el muchacho, quien estrechó sus manos y de ahí quería escuchar la historia de aquellos dos chicos.

Una vez que ese joven se sentó, Lincoln comenzó con el relato.

\- Todo empezó hace nueve meses en Royal Woods, Michigan, EEUU, ese día una de mis hermanas, Lynn, ella es amante de los deportes y todo, tenía un partido al que no tenía ganas de ir, pero fui al final y ella perdió; en el camino a casa me acusó de que yo era la causa de su derrota, que yo tenía mala suerte y cuando estábamos allí, me amenazó con un bate de baseball, diciéndome que era mi culpa de que perdiera. Luego empezó a decirle al resto de que yo era una desgracia, de que no debían acercarse y creé un plan: No asistir a ninguno de los eventos de mis hermanas, pero ellas y hasta mis padres comenzaron a hacerme a un lado. Tuve que dormir afuera, en el patio con el perro, no me dejaban entrar a mi habitación, no podía asistir a ninguna salida, me estaban excluyendo y cuando fui a un partido de baseball que tenía Lynn, usando un traje de ardilla, ella ganó y entonces me terminaron usando a mí como objeto de buena suerte, decían que el traje contenía a la mala, transformándola en lo opuesto, tuve que llevarlo a todas partes, inclusive en la escuela, en donde me hacían bullying, me humillaban y hasta perdí a mi novia, Ronnie Anne, por culpa de esta desgracia.

Un día, dos semanas tuve que soportar ese Infierno, salí del traje y me quedé solo en mi casa, ya que se habían ido de campamento...Y otra cosa, otra de mis hermanas, Lisa, la cual es la intelectual de la familia, con cuatro años ya da clases en la Universidad de la ciudad, ella elaboró una teoría donde estaba "oficializado" de que yo era de mala suerte. Volviendo al día del campamento, yo pasé todo el fin de semana largo ahí, solo en casa, recuperando fuerzas, no pude bañarme en semanas ni tampoco comer bien, cuando ellos volvieron, me arrojaron de todo, me culparon, me insultaron, incluso Lynn me golpeó y diciéndome que yo debía morir, ¿lo puede creer?. Fui ahí, ya desde el día del campamento, en el que mi vida cambió drásticamente y pensé que iba a morir a manos de mi propia hermana, pero...Lincoln se detuvo, con tener que abrir esas viejas heridas, ahora era ser un loco, un masoquista que amaba el dolor, pero no tenía más opción y fue entonces que se detuvo y tomó un respiro, además de beber un poco de café, Lucy iba a seguir con el resto.

\- Yo intervine, no podía permitir que lo golpeara más, mientras que el resto de mis hermanas no hacían nada, solamente lo miraban quietas, dejando que ella hiciera lo que quisiera, yo lo salvé pero nos terminaron catalogando a los dos ovejas negras, de que éramos la desgracia de esa familia y fue entonces que pasamos a ser "Hermanos de la Sombra". En la escuela nos humillaban, tuvimos nuestras venganzas pero a qué costo, a que nos mandarán al psicólogo escolar, que tuviéramos que estar bajo tratamiento y luego nos convertimos en fugitivos de la Justicia por lo que hicimos, provocamos incendios y terror en la sociedad y aquí estamos, sobrevivimos más de 9 meses juntos, cuidándonos las espaldas y luchando para sobrevivir. Finalizó Lucy con el relato, el peli azul se quedó sorprendido, no tenía palabras para describir aquel dolor que estaban sufriendo pero él también tenía una historia que contar.

El joven de cabellos azules los escuchaba atentamente, cada palabra que daban al respecto, cada momento vivido era una punzada en el corazón, así que decidió hablar con ellos, contarles también su parte.

\- ¿Usted también ha sufrido, Señor?. Preguntó Lincoln.

\- ¿Qué si he sufrido? Lincoln, mi hermano y yo pasamos momentos muy difíciles, además Lucy y tú me recuerdan mucho a mi hermano Shun y a mí: Nosotros perdimos a nuestra madre cuando éramos niños, nos separamos cuando fuimos a parar diversos Orfanatos y además de eso al crecer, me fui convirtiendo en lo que sería en el Futuro: Proteger a esa persona que es mi hermano y lo hice, pero cruzando un camino de espinas, ya que viví momentos tristes y horribles, en especial la muerte de la única mujer que amé y su nombre era Esmeralda. Pero ¿saben qué?, ustedes son muy pequeños, son polluelos todavía no podrían sobrevivir solos a un Mundo nuevo como éste, aunque admito y debo reconocer que ustedes tienen un gran instinto de supervivencia y hagan lo que hagan, siempre debe ser a través del camino del bien y no del mal. Deben protegerse, como han dicho, el uno con el otro, enfrentar a sus Demonios y tal vez su familia piense y recapacite, tal vez hasta estén llorando y sintiéndose tristes por su partida y ahora desearían de que estén de vuelta. Piénselo a fondo, chicos. [El joven les dejó su consejo a ambos hermanos, mientras que estaban sorprendidos, acto seguido tomaba su abrigo negro y volvía a ponerse los lentes negros, además de pagar por su café y dejarle propina a la camarera, acto seguido se preparó para irse. Lincoln y Lucy terminaron rápido lo suyo y pagaron, para luego seguirle el paso a aquel hombre].

* * *

Una vez afuera, el peli azul estaba listo para irse.

\- ¡Espere!. Pidió Lincoln y el muchacho se volteó.

\- ¿Por qué nos lo dice?. Preguntó Lucy por su parte.

\- Porque ustedes también están recorriendo el mismo camino de espinas que yo he cruzado, créanme, cuando enfrenten a sus Demonios, tanto internos como externos, será ahí donde su vida volverá a ser normal y se repararán todos los daños. Dejó sus enseñanzas, para luego partir de allí.

\- ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias, Señor...!. Le agradeció Lincoln con su hermanita a aquel joven, el cual se estaba yendo hacia el Norte de la Ciudad.

\- ¡Ikki, mi nombre es Ikki!. Dio su nombre y de ahí desapareció entre la multitud de personas.

\- Ikki. Dijeron ambos hermanos, quienes recordarían las palabras de ese muchacho y la enseñanza de vida que también había recibido de su parte.

Hubo un momento de calma, Abel no estaba con ellos, él estaba sembrando el terror en Royal Woods, la idea de la venganza seguía presente pero ahora, ese misterioso joven había iluminado parte del camino que transitaban, totalmente oscurecido por el odio y la furia, ahora debían poner las cartas sobre la mesa antes de volver en Mayo a Royal Woods.

\- Será ahí donde nuestro destino será establecido, tal vez...tal vez tengamos suerte. Dijo Lucy, dando aquellas noticias a su hermano.

\- Y pase lo que nos pase, nosotros seguiremos juntos, no importa si nuestros padres nos quieren separar, si no quieren entender nuestro amor, nosotros somos indestructibles. Somos el Dragón del Infierno. Dijo Lincoln, quien le tomó de las manos a la peli negra.

\- Y la Harpía Destructora, ellos nos temerán, toda esa ciudad de hipócritas arderá. Abel...muéstranos el camino...Hades, cuida de nuestras almas. Finalizó Lucy, mirando hacia el Cielo de Ottawa.

* * *

 **Y aquí lo tenemos, el salto en el tiempo, el cual fue escogido en meses, ya que no era bueno, siguiendo el consejo de varios seguidores, era mejor elegir la primera opción y es así como Lincoln y Lucy han conocido al famoso y serio Caballero de Bronce, Ikki de Fénix, quien, gracias a Sir Crocodile222, ha hecho un cameo aquí :D. Muchas gracias, amigo y a prepararse, porque se viene el último capítulo de este "Arco de Canadá", la vuelta a casa a comenzado :3 pero, ¿qué les deparará al llegar a su destino?.**

 *** El Caballero de las antorchas: La verdad quería volcar todos los capítulos, los cuales en mi opinión fueron horrendos ("La Casa Verde", "Estudioso", "No such luck", "Llegando a la Vitrina" y "Detective o Consecuencias") ya que en éstos mismos las hermanas se comportaron como verdaderas malditas con Lincoln y sin olvidar a su padre en "Estudioso". Yo les juro que si algo así pasara en la vida real, esa persona no les dirigía la palabra ni siquiera en su lecho de muerte o en su boda.**

 *** Sam the Stormbringer: ¡Has vuelto, Camarada! :D. Se te extrañaba mucho en los reviews :) ¿cómo has estado?. Quería poner a Chandler como alguien que recibiera su castigo por aprovecharse de Lincoln y Clyde para que le dieran todo gratis y así pudieran ellos tener las entradas para su fiesta en la Planta de Tratamiento de Aguas Residuales, ¿estás de broma, Camarada? ¿Quién haría algo así? ¿Y qué tiene de especial un sitio totalmente asqueroso?. Con respecto a Haiku, ella en otro de mis fics, "Saint Simpsons: Omega", ella porta la Sapuris de Vampiro (no la confundan con la de Murciélago que lleva Clyde, ya que son dos distintas) y Liam, bueno, aún estoy pensando que Sapuris le vendría bien para la historia nombrada, por ahí le toque el de Caronte de Aqueronte.**

 *** Pirata: Jajajaja, sí, así es el Amor, pero cuando se trata de Espectros, aún no les he contado de la "Barrera de Hades", la cual debilita a los enemigos, en especial el Cosmo de los Dorados, bajándolo a un 10% y aumenta el de los Espectros.**

 *** Fabiobronyapplespikeyshy: Te agradezco muchísimo por todo. El talento, todos tenemos talento para todo y con respecto a esta historia, la venía pensando desde hace mucho, en especial cuando estoy en días de pensamiento y meditación, sumado a cuando salgo a caminar y de ahí consigo nuevo material :). Cuídate, amigo y a prepararse para los últimos capítulos de esta historia :D.**

 *** Sir Crocodile222: Opino lo mismo y de lo que mencionas se vio en el capítulo "Déficit de Atención", en el que el matrimonio Loud le daba más importancia a sus hijas y al pobre Lincoln lo hacían a un lado, para que se fuera a la casa de su amigo Clyde.**

 **Así que bueno, Camaradas, como he dicho, el capítulo final está cerca, estamos en "Momentos Decisivos" y vayan a prepararse, tal vez les recomiendo que tengan miedo...Esperen, ¿ya lo dije en otro capítulo? Nah, no importa, es broma XD, aunque en el capítulo que viene veremos algo salido del Mundo Sobrenatural :D.**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un buen comienzo de semana.**


	37. Chapter 37

Capítulo 37: Un último "Regalo" de Abel Marzo había pasado volando, al igual que Febrero, el mes de Mayo estaba por llegar y de ahí empezaría la "Venganza Final", lo habían estado planeando por mucho y sabían que debían atacar a Royal Woods cuando volvieran, pero necesitaban hacerse pasar entre la multitud, era obvio que la Policía los buscaría, así que necesitaban un buen plan y utilizar de escondite su "Segundo Hogar".

\- Muy bien, este es el plan: Vamos a iniciar nuestra venganza cuando volvamos a Royal Woods en Mayo, hacia el Viernes 4 de ese mismo mes he oído que Lynn tiene otra vez la final de la Copa Local de Baseball, así que vamos a sembrar el terror en esta maldita ciudad, empezando por tu venganza contra Allan y su primo, cuando los encuentres, mátalos sin piedad, destrózalos como el Dragón del Infierno, mientras que yo me encargo de Amber en la escuela, la muy puta se reúne con su amiga en la parte de atrás del complejo para fumar antes de ir a clases, créeme, la he visto hacer eso. Dijo Lucy, quien estaba con Lincoln repasando cada paso de su operativo que harían juntos.

\- Ya quiero arrancarle las tripas a Allan y al inútil de su primo, van a tener que llevarlo al Futuro para que lo analicen, ya que juro que voy a reducirlos a cenizas a ambos. Advirtió Lincoln, quien estaba harto de recordar la cara de esos dos idiotas.

Lucy sonrió, con ellos estaba Abel, quien estaba atentamente cada paso que daban y en especial ellos dos recordaban el encuentro con ese sujeto llamado Ikki en el café durante el mes de Febrero. ¿Qué era lo que quería esa persona?, tal vez quería guiarlos por el buen camino, tal vez hacerlos recapacitar, ya que él había sentido aquel Cosmo violento en su interior, había una gama de probabilidades del motivo por el cual esa persona deseaba ayudarlos.

\- Una vez que estemos dentro de la escuela, nuestro punto de reunión serán las puertas, debemos estar bien vestidos para esta "Guerra Santa", je, Guerra Santa, me gusta. [Dijo Lucy y miró un lienzo que había hecho, en el cual estaba un persona, un hombre, un adulto mayor, muy bello, su piel era muy blanca y pálida, tenía cejas delgadas y un bello y frondoso cabello totalmente oscuro y brilloso, ojos turquesa, los cuales, al ser mirados por algún Mortal, éste sentía que se estaba hundiendo una laguna infinita, además de que portaba una Armadura Sapuris diferente a las suyas, ésta era de color negro con toques plateados, podían apreciarse cuatro alas del mismo color y lo último de todo, una Espada Imperial, la cual brillaba y podían apreciarse centellas y rayos rojos como el propio fuego del Inframundo.] Señor Hades, ilumina nuestro camino, sus dos Espectros: ¡Lucy de la Harpía, la Estrella Celeste de la Lamentación y Lincoln de Wyvern, la Estrella Celeste de la Ferocidad!. Pidió la gótica la protección del Emperador.

\- No nos dejes caer en la desesperación y en la debilidad de los Humanos débiles, danos tu fuerza y nosotros enviaremos las almas de todos los malditos que nos han hecho daño, a los que se burlaron de la Casa de Géminis y de todos los Espectros de su Ejército Imperial, ¡enviaremos sus pútridas y malditas al Infierno! ¡Pagarán muy caro! ¡Señor Hades...! Exclamó también el muchacho y con su hermana completaron la oración.

\- ¡ILUMINA NUESTRO CAMINO!. Pidieron ambos al Emperador del Inframundo.

Abel sonrió ante aquel "Juramento Imperial".

\- Ojala que todas las Estrellas Celestes despierten al igual que usted, este Mundo va a ser purificado por su mano. Dijo Lincoln hacia aquella figura.

\- Los Loud ya no son nuestra familia, ellos nos expulsaron, nosotros volveremos a recuperar nuestro honor manchado, su infancia que fue arrebatada y destruida por esos malditos. ¡La primera Loud que va a morir será la maldita de Lynn junto con Lori y las demás!. Gritó Lucy, quien ansiaba ver la sangre de sus hermanas regada por las calles como el agua a los jardines de rosas.

\- Los Dioses del Inframundo van a despertar con Hades: Los Dioses Gemelos Hypnos y Thanatos, Kairos, Oneiros, Ikelos, Phantasos, Morfeo El Escultor, todos ellos regresarán, aunque sus cuerpos serán de Humanos, sus espíritus estarán con ellos y los guiarán.

\- Mataremos a cada uno de los malditos deportistas y millonarios de la escuela, les haremos sufrir en carne propia y verán que con nosotros, los "Hermanos de la Sombra" no debieron nunca haberse metido. Añadió Lincoln, mientras que Abel sonreía más y de una forma aterradora, ya que disfrutaba lo que tenía ante sus ojos: Su proyecto, su tan ansiado proyecto estaba dando frutos, el odio, la furia, la venganza, el desprecio, la ira, todo estaba floreciendo en el interior de ambos chicos, ellos eran como él, ese deseo de poder, de maldad, de matar y causar un baño sangre en esa ciudad de malditos, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, aunque hubiera deseado acabar con Caín pero éste qué podía a hacer, ¿qué haría contra su hermano? Si ambos estaban muertos, ¿acaso buscaría ayuda? Estaba solo en ese Tiempo, en el Presente él dominaba todo a su paso y el peli blanco estaba en una feroz desventaja. Acto seguido se sacó de encima esos pensamientos y fue hasta ellos, aplaudiendo y mostrando esa sonrisa de que todo había ido de acuerdo al plan.

\- Bien, muy bien, Mis Niños, ahora es tiempo de que yo, su Maestro Abel de Géminis les muestre el último "Regalo" que tengo para ustedes dos. Pidió su atención, cosa que ambos chicos hicieron.

\- Díganos, Maestro. Dijeron ambos y Abel sonrió.

\- Este es mi "Regalo", el último de todos, ya que con éste les llevará a la victoria final. No teman, no les dolerá. Prometió el peli negro, mientras que apuntaba con su dedo índice de la mano izquierda hacia las cabezas de ellos dos.

\- Estamos listos para todo, ya el dolor no es nada más que lo que haremos sufrir a los malditos. Dijo Lucy y de ahí sonrieron ambos al ver aquella energía salir disparada de su mano, mientras que brillaban los ojos del Caballero.

\- ¿Qué es eso?. Preguntó Lincoln.

\- Este es el golpe que les dará la victoria...¡"SATÁN IMPERIAL"!. Les lanzó aquel rayo, el cual no sintieron nada, pero estaba dentro de sus cerebros y de ahí se revelaría lo que iba a pasar cuando llegarán allí.

\- Wow, no sentí nada. Alegó Lucy.

\- Ni yo, estuvo fabuloso. Agregó Lincoln y le dieron las gracias a Abel.

\- Siempre estaré orgulloso de ustedes dos, chicos, pero durante la Batalla de Royal Woods, temo que no estaré con ustedes, tengo un asunto pendiente que cumplir. Pidió disculpas el Caballero Dorado.

\- ¿Por qué?. Preguntó Lucy.

\- Mi hermano gemelo, Caín, se ha liberado de la "Otra Dimensión" y estoy seguro de que traerá consigo ayuda del Pasado, tengo que enviarlo de regreso allí para que nunca más vuelva. Ustedes encárguense de todos los malditos en su escuela, mátenlos a todos. Respondió y explicó aquellos inconvenientes, mientras que en el interior de la mente de ambos chicos comenzaba a sembrarse el "Satán Imperial" y ambos, al escuchar esos nombres, se pusieron serios.

\- No permitiremos que nadie se interponga en nuestro camino. Juró Lincoln.

\- Ni mucho menos nuestra familia, la Policía o cualquiera, que se nos cruce en nuestro camino morirá. Juró Lucy por su parte.

\- ¡Así se habla!. Ahora será mejor que descansen, yo les esperaré en Royal Woods, estoy seguro de que lo lograrán. Depositó Abel todas sus esperanzas, mientras que desaparecía y las deseaba suerte en la misión.

Ambos hermanos se fueron a dormir sin saber que estaban bajo el control de Abel, pero ésto no significaba que él los traicionaba, sino que les daría una mano mientras sembraban el terror en Royal Woods.

* * *

Por otra parte, en Royal Woods, la vida transcurría normal para las personas, en especial para los Loud, pero a pesar de ello, Albert había decidido no hablar más con su hija Rita después de que no hallaran ni un solo rastro de sus dos nietos desaparecidos y a su vez, Clyde permanecía bajo los cuidados de Caín, quien temía de que la vuelta de aquellos dos prófugos terminara en un baño de sangre.

\- Caín, espera, ¿no sería mejor que lo dejes? Lincoln de seguro va a matarme. Sugirió Clyde, quien temblaba del miedo al pensar que su amigo iba a volver y sería la primera víctima de una posible masacre.

\- Es mi deber detenerlo a mi hermano, él ya ha causado mucho daño: Mató a tus padres, asesinó a gente inocente en un hospital, llevó a cabo una serie de ataques violentos y aún así es mi hermano y no quiero perderlo, necesito detenerlo a toda costa y no me importa si tengo que pasar toda la Eternidad con él en el Inframundo o en el Olimpo, yo voy a frenarlo. Juró Caín, mientras que desaparecía y partía a la espera de que su hermano volviera a Royal Woods.

* * *

\- _"Hermano, ¿así que has usado el "Satán Imperial" con esos dos niños? ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? Es igual que en el Siglo XVIII con el Espectro y Juez del Infierno Suikyou de Garuda, ¿acaso...acaso quieres...? ¡Debo detenerte ahora mismo!"._ Tuvo Caín esos pensamientos de lo ocurrido en el Pasado y en especial cuando veía imágenes de aquel encuentro en la Casa de Géminis y que había tomado el control de la mente de Suikyou, quien murió en los brazos de su amigo y Caballero Dorado Dohko de Libra.

* * *

Haiku se hallaba en su casa, podía sentir en el aire el aroma de la Muerte y la destrucción, la cual venía a reclamar lo que era suyo en aquella ciudad.

\- _"Así que así empieza y termina todo en Royal Woods, así que estás bajo ese control, Lincoln, tú también Lucy, entonces veré quién saldrá victorioso"_. Pensó la amiga de la gótica, quien dibujaba en su cuaderno y en uno de ellos retrataba a dos seres de la Mitología Europea: Un Dragón y una Harpía volando sobre una destruida e incendiada Royal Woods.

* * *

\- _"Dios, si estás ahí, por favor, haz que regresen mis hermanos Lincoln y Lucy a casa, por favor, te lo pido, fui una maldita con ellos, los traté mal, yo soy la culpable de todo...Si hay alguien que merezca ser castigada, esa debo ser yo, pero por favor, haz que vuelvan, quiero abrazarlos, quiero volver a todo lo que era antes de esta estupidez de la mala suerte. Por favor, Dios, quien quera que seas: Athena, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, el que sea, por favor, guía a mis hermanos de vuelta a casa"._ Rezaba Lynn Loud en su habitación, hallándose en silencio y de ahí todo quedaba en el más profundo de las calmas.

Dentro de poco tiempo, en Mayo, iba a ser la final del partido de baseball, en donde las "Ardillas" se enfrentarían a los "Tiburones" de Hazeltucky, ese día era de suma importancia, había acumulado una gran cantidad de victorias pero ahora no podía concentrarse al saber que sus hermanos estaban desaparecidos y que tal vez no los volvería a ver nunca más, aún así ella se fue a dormir y a prepararse, ya que esos días de finales de Abril eran de suma importancia, ya que los entrenamientos iban poniéndose muy serios e intensos.

\- Quien quiere que seas, Dios, por favor, trae de regreso a mis hermanos _._ Pidió ella, mientras que rezaba una vez más y de ahí se quedaba dormida.

Justo en ese momento, Lynn se sumió en los brazos de Morfeo y con ello sintió una cálida sensación de que alguien la estaba protegiendo y ese alguien era Caín, quien acariciaba los cabellos de la niña, dándole tranquilidad.

(Vuelvan a escuchar "Elyssium", OST de "Saint Seiya: Saga de Hades")

\- _No te preocupes, ellos volverán, te prometo que no voy a permitir que mi hermano Abel los guíe hacia la Muerte. Te lo prometo, ahora descansa, pequeña, pronto volverás a ver a tus hermanos._ Le hizo aquella promesa, no sin antes tomar la forma de Lincoln y darle un beso en la mejilla y en su frente.

\- _Yo te perdonaría, Lynn, a pesar del daño que me hiciste, te perdonaré._ Dijo aquel "Lincoln", quien desapareció y volvió a ser Caín.

Lynn, al sentir y escuchar esas palabras de perdón hacia ella, se levantó y vio a aquel chico que desaparecía.

\- ¿Lincoln? ¡Lincoln...Lincoln...Lincoln...no te vayas, por favor, quédate, fui una tonta, yo soy una mala jugadora, Lincoln!. [Pidió ella pero apenas pudo tomar su mano y ésta desapareció en pequeños fragmentos de una intensa Luz Dorada, dejando a la joven deportista con el corazón más dañado que nunca y llorando a más no poder.] Lincoln...Lloró ella, mientras que tomaba aquel fragmento de Luz y luego protegía con su puño cerrado, hasta que éste desapareció por completo en la noche.

¿Acaso sería un signo o aviso de peligro aquello? ¿Acaso significaba que tal vez iba a ser así el adiós del joven Loud hacia todos ellos?.

* * *

 **El viaje de regreso a Royal Woods comienza en el capítulo que viene y con ello, un oscuro designio que marcará las vidas de todos los presentes.**


	38. Chapter 38

Capítulo 38: De regreso a Royal Woods En Canadá, Lincoln y Lucy habían decidido poner fin a su exilio, era la hora de volver, así que habían cerrado todo lo relacionado con el "Programa", además de que éste justo terminaba en Mayo y habían preguntado Marcell y su gente si querían renovarlo pero ellos decidieron que no, que ya debían volver a casa, ya que "extrañaban" a su familia". Iba a ser un momento de suma tristeza para ellos, pero había algo que les impedía sentir dolor o llanto, iban a extrañar a Ottawa y toda la belleza que les había tocado, pero había una misión por cumplir, la vuelta a casa, la hora de ajustar cuentas con todos ellos.

Para ellos, ese Infierno había comenzado hacía ya 12 meses, un maldito año para ser exactos, habían tenido que pasar por todos los problemas que jamás hubieran imaginado, pero por alguna extraña razón, sus vidas habían cambiado mientras que en Royal Woods todo se había ido al completo demonio, los Louds, a pesar de haber sobrepasado la desaparición de sus hijos, aún los extrañaban, querían disculparse por todo el daño que les habían hecho, incluso Lisa, quien había quemado sus "Teorías de la Mala Suerte", arrojando todo al Fuego en un signo de perdón, e incluso subiendo un vídeo a Internet en donde se disculpaban, pero al ser vistos por Lincoln y Lucy, éstos simplemente se rieron, Abel les había enseñado a odiar, a despreciar al enemigo, a humillarlo más de lo que había hecho, simplemente era una buena obra de teatro el ver a toda esa familia llorar y pedir de que por favor volvieran, pero ya no habría más amor en sus hijos cuando los vieran cara a cara, prácticamente iban a volver, pero para tomar la venganza en sus manos y a llenar a Royal Woods de muerte y destrucción.

* * *

 **Mayo:** Adiós, Canadá, adiós a todos serían las palabras de despedida de aquellos chicos, quienes habían puesto en marcha todo para el 1 de Mayo, la salida sería en la mañana del día anterior, ya que, tal vez, algunas líneas de buses de larga distancia no operarían por el "Día del Trabajador", así que aprovecharon ese día para volver a Michigan.

\- A las 8 de la mañana sale un bus de aquí hacia Michigan. Informó Lucy, quien tenía los dos boletos.

\- Perfecto, las Sapuris aparecerán con nosotros cuando las invoquemos, así que será mejor que terminemos de empacar y nos iremos preparando para el viaje. Pidió Lincoln, mientras que le sonreía a su hermana y ella se le acercaba y lo besaba.

\- Dentro de poco, las calles se llenarán de sangre, juro que a la primera que le sacaré toda su sangre será a Amber, pero antes le haré sufrir por todo lo que nos ha hecho. Juró Lucy, mientras que un resplandor rojo en ambos jóvenes podía verse en sus ojos.

\- El Fuego...sus almas se quemarán como papeles, ¡no! mejor dicho como la basura que son. Mencionó Lincoln.

\- Sí, no dejemos a ningún niño rico o deportista vivo, a todos esos hay que matarlos a sangre fría. Añadió Lucy, mientras que su hermano la besaba en los labios.

* * *

Wilbur sentía que un momento tan terrible como lo eran las matanzas en las escuelas de EEUU podría llegar en cualquier instante, no quería suspender las actividades pero había intentado en convencer a los equipos de que jugaran otro día y no ese Viernes, pero ya estaba todo decidido, además tenían entradas vendidas y no podían devolver el dinero.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer? Si juegan, estoy seguro de que algo malo va a pasar...Dios...Dios...Mitsumasa, amigo, ¿qué debo hacer?. Se preguntaba el peli gris, quien ya había visto los ojos de lo que era la Muerte y tenía nombre: Abel.

Justo en ese momento, sonó el teléfono y atendió rápidamente.

\- Escuela Royal Woods, habla el Director Wilbur Huggins. Se presentó con su tono de educado pero manteniendo el miedo oculto bajo su ser.

\- _¿Wilbur Huggins?_. Escuchó la voz de una joven del otro lado de la línea.

El Director quedó en silencio, sabía quién era.

\- _¿Hola? ¿Está bien?._ Preguntó la muchacha y el hombre respondió.

\- Señorita Saori...Señorita Kido Saori...Sí...todo...[Se puso serio, tenía que mantener la calma en su cuerpo y alma] Escuche, lo que su abuelo me había dicho...Iba a decirle, pero la chica venía para eso y se le adelantó.

- _Conozco muy bien lo que está pasando, no se preocupe, ese espíritu no va a sembrar más terror, se lo prometo._ Juró la chica, quien era la Reencarnación de Athena.

\- Sí, pero necesito que lo encierren, yo no puedo, además...Intentaba seguir hablando.

\- _Sea paciente, le prometo que ésto no quedará así, tiene usted mi palabra._ Le volvió a jurar de que el Mal no iba a triunfar y pronto colgó.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Señorita Saori?. [Preguntó Wilbur pero ya había terminado la llamada] Dios...está bien, confío en su palabra.

* * *

Mientras tanto, tras varios días de espera, finalmente había llegado el día en que regresarían Lincoln y Lucy a casa, a su querida Royal Woods, habían conseguido mantener oculta su identidad, tal vez la Ley y la Policía los darían por muertos al haber pasado tanto tiempo, a pesar de que se necesitan cuatro años para declara a alguien ya fallecido oficialmente después de desaparecer, pero en aquellos momentos de suma tensión en la ciudad, donde justo reclamaban justicia por los daños acontecidos, la Policía tuvo que darlos por muerto en Diciembre del año anterior.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Lincoln y Lucy habían grabado antes un vídeo donde expresaban su odio hacia la sociedad, hacia Royal Woods y en especial hacia los deportistas y las familias ricas, ansiaban sentir el sonido y sabor de la sangre por aquella ciudad que les había dado la espalda, habían ansiado ese momento, tantos entrenamientos, tanto odio, tanta furia que crecía como flores pero éstas destilaban veneno, como un Dragón que sembraba su destrucción y muerte a las zonas que recorría.

Comenzaba a grabarse el vídeo de la cámara que estaba en la computadora de Lincoln, en ella se veía a ambos hermanos, vestidos de negro, ambos hermanos como aquellos dos jóvenes que habían sembrado la muerte y el terror el "Instituto Columbine", ésto iba a ser el comienzo de algo mucho más aterrador que lo ocurrido en Abril de 1999.

\- Nos abandonaron, nos han tratado como la mierda más baja del Mundo, todo por un capricho, ¡por el puto capricho de Lynn Loud, la culpable de todo esto! ¡Van a pagar caro por el daño que nos han hecho, van a ahogarse con su propia sangre! ¡La última cosa que verán en sus vidas serán el destello de nuestro Cosmo estallando en todas partes, mientras que sus cuerpos quedan destrozados!. A Amber García, espero que tu muerte me sea placentera, voy a arrancarte el corazón y después me lo voy a comer en tu cara, ¡no! ¡lo voy a usar para mandárselo al Espectro Pharaoh de la Esfinge, la Estrella Celeste de la Bestia!. Exclamaba Lucy, mostrando su odio y luego venía Lincoln.

\- ¡No voy a dejar vivo a ningún deportista, voy a sacarles las entrañas a todos ellos y me bañaré en su sangre! ¡Cuando vea al puto de Allan, voy a meterle este poder en su cabeza de mierda! [Agarra una foto de aquellos dos jóvenes y la prende fuego, mientras que pisotea sus cenizas! ¡Muy bien, pedazos de deportistas malditos, voy a sacarles los testículos y a pisarlos con mis botas! ¡No se les ocurra escapar o llamar a la Policía o a las putas de sus madres, ni tampoco intentes llamar a ese malparido de tu primo, si lo haces, Allan, voy a explotar todo el colegio con todos ustedes adentro, los llevaré directo al Infierno y en especial a mi familia e incluso a toda la ciudad de mierda y hasta a la Policía, si algún agente viene a detenernos, lo mataré junto a toda su familia! ¡Teñiré las calles con su sangre y vísceras! ¡Deportistas enfermos, les cortaremos sus cabezas vacías y se las daremos a Cerbero junto con sus tripas!. Gritaba Lincoln, mostrando todo un estado de furia y locura, parecía poseído e incluso se podía ver en la mirada del muchacho todo lo que estaba arrojando, igual que un avión bombardero al soltar sus bombas.

\- ¡No me importa lo que digas, no me importa si me piden perdón a Lincoln y a mí, yo los mato a todos en esa familia de perdedores y débiles! ¡Si vuelves a tocar a Lincoln, Lynn, saco mi "Avaricia de la Vida" y te vuelo la jodida tapa de los sesos! ¡Tampoco me importa si los ricos me ruegan piedad, los mataré a todos y vuelvo a repetirlo, me bañaré con su sangre y esto es para ustedes, Amber y Jennifer, nos vuelven a molestar, les lanzaré todo mi poder, que es tan letal como una escopeta y les vuelo la cabeza, ¿entienden, pedazos de basura?!. Agregaba Lucy, también "poseída" por aquella furia implacable y quemaba fotos de Amber y hasta tenía otras donde habían "disparos", los cuales eran ataques que provenían del Cosmo que ambos llevaban encima.

\- ¡Toda Royal Woods va a arder; prenderemos fuego cada institución, empezando por el maldito colegio y luego iremos por la Justicia corrupta, mataremos a todos los policías y militares, son todos iguales, corruptos, tal vez perdonemos a los que verdaderamente luchan por la Justicia verdadera pero al resto los haremos mierda, no dejaremos ni un alma de pie, arrojaremos a todas ellas no solo al Inframundo, sino también a la Colina del Yomotsu para que caigan en el "Agujero de la Muerte" y cuando Hades despierte, esa ciudad podrida será su Segundo "Campos Elíseos"!. Añadieron ambos hermanos a la vez y de ahí terminaron con el vídeo, al cual lo subieron y mandaron por toda la Internet e inclusive hacia su familia para que lo vieran, pero éstos no llegaron a verlo en esos momentos tan difíciles.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Y en ese momento preciso momento, Lincoln y Lucy abordaron aquel bus de larga distancia con destino Royal Woods, Michigan, lo primero que haría sería bajarse a pocas cuadras de la estación central, ya que iban a ir directamente para su "Segundo Hogar", allí se refugiarían e iban a esperar a que llegara el Viernes, salían el Martes y dos días antes del mencionado, en total tres, cosa que para cuando las cosas estuvieran listas, a primera hora de la mañana irían hasta su escuela y esperarían hasta que dieran las 11 AM, justo cuando estaba por empezar el partido de baseball local entre las "Ardillas" y los "Tiburones".

Se sentía en el aire la esencia de una batalla que iba a tener lugar, de las vidas que iban a ser cegadas, en toda guerra hay víctimas, en ambos bandos, no importa la zona o distinción, la Muerte no reconoce diferencias, todos son iguales ante ella y aquella estaba por ejercer un gran papel en tres días por Royal Woods. Otros sentimientos que pasaban por sus mentes eran tantas personas que los habían ayudado: Haiku, Liam, Rayos Oxidados, Zach, Rocky, el Doctor Clinton, el Director Huggins e incluso la Señorita Agnes Johnson, pero esta vez ellos solo podían perdonar a las personas que habían sido buenas con ellas y no traidores como a Clyde o gente más repugnante como lo eran Amber o Allan y su primo, simplemente esos estaban en la "Lista Mortal".

\- _"Todo finalizará en Royal Woods, toda la existencia de esos miserables hijos de puta terminará allí. No voy a tener piedad sobre nadie, ni siquiera en los deportistas o en la gente que vayamos a herir, a todos ellos los remataremos de la peor manera"_. Pensaba Lincoln, mientras que escribía esas palabras en un diario que había conseguido en Canadá. Lucy se hallaba profundamente dormida y recostada en su pecho y en aquellos momentos, se iniciaba el viaje de regreso a Michigan.

La vuelta a casa, el regreso de Troya a Ítaca, Esparta y Micenas, ésto significaba una sola cosa: Venganza.

Para ellos, había sido un año de exilio, para Odiseo de Ítaca, tras burlarse de los Dioses y que fue castigado por herir al Cíclope Polifemo, hijo del Dios Poseidon, castigando al héroe en su camino para volver a su amada Patria y reencontrarse con su esposa Penélope y su hijo, Telémaco, para ellos llegaba el momento de acabar con los "Pretendientes", los cuales eran simbolizados por su familia y enemigos.

\- _"En tres días, haremos temblar los cimientos de esa maldita ciudad"._ Pensó Lucy en lo más profundo de su mente, mientras que el bus iniciaba el viaje y atravesaba ahora la Provincia de Quebec, en poco tiempo estarían metiéndose en las frontera canadiense-americano.


	39. Chapter 39

Capítulo 39: Preparativos para la venganza Había sido un viaje largo, habían logrado burlar una vez más a la Justicia y la Seguridad en las fronteras, habían llegado finalmente a Michigan, estaban listos para todo, el momento tan esperado llegaba y con ello esa sed de sangre y muerte que deseaban saciar a toda costa, tras haber estado recorriendo un "Camino de Espinas". Un maldito camino de espinas que les había hecho sangrar, habían pasado los peores momentos y aún así su unión, los lazos que tenían ambos hermanos nunca pudo ser destruido. Se habían volcado a no vivir ni tampoco a llevar más el apellido Loud, a partir del día que recibieron las Sapuris, de parte de Abel, ellos cambiaron sus apellidos por el de sus Armaduras, siendo conocidos ahora como Lincoln de Wyvern y Lucy de la Harpía, las Estrellas Celestes de la Ferocidad y de la Lamentación.

Su odio hacia la sociedad que les dio la espalda, el desprecio que sentían hacia su escuela y en especial hacia los deportistas, ya que para el peli blanco le hacía recordar a Lynn, mientras que Lucy ansiaba matar a todos los niños ricos de la misma, ya que tenía esas imágenes de todo el abuso sufrido por culpa de Amber y sus amigas, en especial Jennifer, ahora estaban a las puertas de iniciar una de las peores venganzas que el Mundo y la propia Historia jamás conocieron al respecto.

* * *

\- _"Royal Woods, así es como acaba todo: Destruyendo los cimientos de esta maldita ciudad para siempre"._ Pensó Lincoln, mientras que despertaba a Lucy, ya que veía el cartel en el arco que anunciaba la bienvenida a dicha ciudad del Estado de Michigan, aquella región perteneciente a los "Grandes Lagos" junto con Ohio e Illinois, los volvía a ver, pero tampoco podían andar por las calles, ya que allí los estaría buscando la Policía, tal vez aún lo estarían haciendo, a pesar de que había pasado un año y en el que les habían declarado muertos, aunque era demasiado pronto para hacerlo.

\- El sitio elegido por el Tablero de Ajedrez del Destino. Mencionó Lucy y de ahí se bajaron a pocas cuadras antes de llegar a la estación central de autobuses, ya que allí tomaron sus pertenencias y desayunaron en un pequeño bar de una de las subestaciones.

La comida era caliente, tranquila, no había ningún problema en ella, ellos eran invisibles, la gente tal vez no los reconocería, pero en aquellos momentos, un joven mozo (o camarero) se les acercó con curiosidad.

\- Disculpen. Dijo con amabilidad.

\- ¿Sí?. Preguntaron ambos hermanos.

\- No, me llama la atención su edad, ¿viajaron solos?. Preguntó el hombre, quien alzó una ceja por la sorpresa de ver a dos niños pequeños viajar solos en un bus desde Canadá hasta EEUU.

\- Sí, verá, nuestros padres nos enviaron para pasar el fin de semana aquí con nuestros tíos, ya que ellos tienen su viaje para conmemorar su "Luna de Miel". Dio Lincoln aquella mentira, para el camarero podía ser una mentira, pero al final, siendo tan joven decidió creerles.

\- Sí, es cierto, hay padres que hacen eso. Por cierto, ¿qué les parecieron los hot cakes?. "Comprendió" aquello y tomó la bandeja vacía, preguntando con amabilidad de vuelta.

\- Muy deliciosos. Dio Lucy su crítica.

\- Perfectos, en especial la miel. Añadió Lincoln y le pagó por la comida, dejándole propina al camarero.

\- Muchas gracias y que tengan una buena estadía en Royal Woods. Agradeció y se despidió de ambos.

\- De nada. Respondieron ambos y salieron del bar con sus pertenencias.

* * *

\- Ese será otro que será perdonado. Lo incluyó Lucy en la "Lista de la Salvación" al joven camarero, mientras que caminaban de regreso a su barrio, más que nada hacia su "Segundo Hogar" para descansar y prepararse para el Viernes, el día escogido para la venganza.

(Save, OST de Dino-Crisis II)

Para ellos dos parecía un sueño haber vuelto a Royal Woods, todo estaba igual, todo seguía igual que antes, no había cambiado casi nada en aquella ciudad, salvo...¿salvó ese árbol que ahora estaba recuperando su color tras el crudo Invierno? ¿Salvo ese niño que andaba en bicicleta y que antes se había caído y lastimado, terminando en el hospital? ¿Salvo esa pareja de ancianos que iba de la mano? ¿Qué había cambiado en grande?. Nada, esa era la respuesta, nada. Todo permanecía igual que antes del día en que habían desaparecido para siempre.

Pero sí hubo algo que les llamó la atención, fue cuando pasaron por la casa de la Familia McBride, donde estaba llena de coronas de flores, velas y cartas de adiós con poemas hacia ellos, debido a la muerte que habían sufrido a manos de Abel. Lincoln simplemente sonrío de manera burlona, aunque la gente no los veía, ambos niños se estaba riendo de la muerte de aquellas dos personas que habían sido amables...amables hasta el día en que cuando él había dejado el traje de ardilla e intentó de que Clyde fuera a verlo a su casa, sus padres le impidieron ir, ya que también lo consideraban de "mala suerte". Por otra parte, del moreno no sabían nada, salvo que había escapado de la "Otra Dimensión" y que tal vez volvería a la escuela.

\- _Basuras, simplemente eran unos débiles._ Dijo en voz baja Lincoln, pero parecía que su voz se alternaba con la de alguien conocido, alguien que despreciaba a los débiles y que había dado muerte a varios Caballeros Dorados en la Guerra Santa del Siglo XX, ese alguien provenía de las Islas Británicas, de cabellos rubios y alborotados, tez blanca, unos ojos afilados y fríos, rasgos toscos, enormes cejas que formaban solo una, pero lo que más daba miedo era mirada llena de agresividad, furia y severidad hacia el enemigo, éste se hallaba detrás de Lincoln y su nombre era Radamanthys de Wyvern, uno de los Tres Jueces del Infierno.

\- _La furia de Hades caerá sobre todos ellos. Mi Señor Hades...usted nos llevará hacia la paz y la tranquilidad cuando purifique a este Mundo infectado de corrupción y maldad._ Añadió una mujer de poca altura, hermosa, delgada, tez blanca, de cabellos largos y color morado, lo mismo que sus ojos y vestía ropas muy al estilo gótico, su nombre era Pandora Heinstein, Comandante de los 108 Espectros del Ejército del Emperador Hades.

Ambos chicos se rieron por lo bajo, burlándose del cruel destino que habían tenido los Señores McBride, cruel destino sí, pero para ellos era un placer verlos morir, no tendrían que hacerse cargo de ese asunto, ya que había sido Abel.

Acto seguido, procedieron con continuar su camino hacia su "Segundo Hogar", el cual estaba a pocas cuadras de su casa original.

* * *

Allí estaba, intacta, protegida, tal vez nadie se atrevería a buscar porque en ese lugar no había nada de interés, era solo una casa abandonado en aquel barrio, pero lo que la gente no sabía era que en su interior estaban escondiéndose aquellos dos chicos, quienes repasaban su plan una vez más.

\- Muy bien, yo iré por Allan y su primo, mientras que tú matas a Amber en la parte de atrás de la escuela. Dijo Lincoln.

\- Sí, luego me reuniré contigo en el sitio donde hayas puesto fin a la vida de esos dos estúpidos. Añadió Lucy, mientras que el Atardecer iba llegando y con ello estaba todo preparado para el gran golpe.

* * *

 **Capítulo corto, pero el que viene será bastante largo :) la Batalla de Royal Woods está por empezar, Lucy y Lincoln están llenos de furia y odio hacia sus enemigos y finalmente están decididos a poner en marcha su plan.**

 **Si yo fuera ustedes, ya estaría preparando todo, porque en el capítulo que viene habrán bajas enemigas, por otro lado, Guest, perdón si no te agregue anteriormente y con el tema de la "Barrera de Hades", me gustaría ponerla pero solo está cuando Hades se encuentra vivo, mientras que no está, es inútil.**

 **Cuídense, Camaradas y nos vemos en el capítulo que viene, para esta noche :3.**


	40. Chapter 40

Capítulo 40: Venganza **[ Advertencia: Este capítulo tendrá gore, sangre y Loudcest junto con palabras fuertes.] **Llegaron un Martes, descansaron los otros días y finalmente, cuando llegó el día tan esperado por todos, ya que Royal Woods estaría lista para presenciar el partido local entre las "Ardillas" y los "Tiburones", todo el Mundo estaría entretenido en todas partes de la ciudad, disfrutando de aquella final, pero lo que no sabían era que se estaba acercando una feroz tormenta, una tormenta que dejaría marcada su huella en la tierra de aquel lugar para toda la Eternidad.

* * *

Salía el Sol, el reloj marcaba las 6:15 AM, la noche del Jueves quedaba atrás, no había vuelta atrás, todo marchaba y sin detenerse, la vida giraba, la gente se preparaba, un día Viernes, ¿quién lo notaría? ¿Quién?.

En su "Segundo Hogar", Lincoln y Lucy se despertaban después de toda una noche de paz, se sentían tranquilos, sin miedo a lo que harían ese día, su odio aún persistía, no había señal de Abel, ¿dónde estaría ese Caballero Dorado? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? De seguro estaría cerrando sus asuntos con ese alguien que tanto le había causado problemas e interfería siempre en su proyecto de obtener el poder.

Ambos hermanos se despertaron y desayunaron temprano, mientras que se iban vistiendo y veían en el lienzo que Lucy había puesto en la pared, el "Lienzo del Emperador" o "Rezo al Dios Hades", mientras que se arrodillaban ante ese personaje con seriedad y calma, viéndose el Fuego del Inframundo rodear sus cuerpos, como los "Demonios" que esa sociedad les había dicho, para luego dar sus oraciones.

\- _Señor Hades, Rey del Inframundo, Emperador de la Muerte, guíanos, ilumina nuestro camino por los senderos de la oscuridad que el Ser Humano ha puesto sobre Su Poder, hágase su Voluntad, tanto en el Inframundo como en los Campos Elíseos, denos la fuerza del Cosmo durante cada día, perdone a los que han sido buenos y déjenos entrar en su Reino. no nos deje caer en la debilidad y en la cobardía. Líbranos de todo Mal, Señor Hades. Señor Hades, Dios del Inframundo, ilumine nuestro camino._ Rezaron ellos aquellas "Oraciones" hacia el Dios del Infierno, quien estaba en esa pintura que tenía Lucy, mostrando su calidez y amor hacia las personas, como lo había sido en aquella "Pintura de la Catedral" en el Siglo XVIII.

Acto seguido se prepararon para llevar a cabo la venganza: El plan consistía en atacar coordinadamente a sus enemigos por los lugares donde se encontrarían, Lincoln iba a ir por Allan y su primo, ya que éstos no iban a ir a clases por el tema del partido, mientras que Lucy se haría cargo de Amber, la cual se hallaba siempre en la parte de atrás de la escuela, fumando, sin que nadie la viera o dijera algo.

\- Bueno, estoy listo. Dijo Lincoln, quien ya estaba vestido con aquellas prendas oscuras.

\- Yo también. Respondió Lucy y su hermano le sonrió, mientras que pasaba sus manos por las mejillas de la chica gótica y ambos se besaban.

Ese beso, el "Beso de la Sangre" como tanto había ansiado Lucy tener, aún mientras que esa persona fuera su hermano o Edwin, era algo que había esperado por tanto tiempo, así que lo recibió como una "Bendición" de parte de su amado Dragón del Infierno, quien ya tenía también lista su Armadura Sapuris para ser invocada e iniciar el ataque.

* * *

Salieron de su "Segundo Hogar" y lo miraron por un rato antes de partir, tal vez lo volverían a ver, tal vez no tendrían el suficiente poder para destruir a todas las personas que les habían hecho daño y serían detenidos por la Policía, aún así estarían listos para matar hasta el final y si tenían que morir, se llevarían a todas esas almas directo al Inframundo junto con ellos.

Caminaban por las calles de Royal Woods, las de su barrio que tanto los había visto crecer a esa familia tan numerosa y bulliciosa, la cual había quedado fragmentada para toda la vida.

* * *

\- Muy bien, chicas, recuerden que nos veremos a las 11 de la mañana para el partido de Lynn, así que no se demoren en llegar. Pidió el Señor Loud a sus hijas, mientras que ellas se dirigían hacia la "Vanzilla", vehículo que Lori condujo hacia la escuela secundaria de ellas, donde iban a estudiar. Mientras que Luna se hallaba escuchando música, Lynn pensaba en sus hermanos, realmente no quería participar en el partido, no le importaba esa final, simplemente ansiaba volver a verlos a sus pobres Lincoln y Lucy, quería disculparse, pedir perdón, abrazarlos y llorar por todo el daño que le estaba lastimando en su interior y que les prometería que nunca más volvería a tratarlos mal, en especial con lo de la mala suerte, nunca más acusaría a Lincoln de ser aquello, ni tampoco iba a maltratar a Lucy por ser distinta a ella, simplemente quería volver a verlos, solo era eso.

Justo cuando estaban yendo hacia el Sur de Royal Woods, sitio en donde se hallaba la escuela secundaria, Lynn creyó ver, mejor dicho, vio a dos personas que le resultaron tan familiar, sus ojos se abrieron pero no podía decirles a sus hermanas que se detuvieran, en un caso así, Lori alertaría a la Policía, así que se calló la boca.

\- ¿Qué viste, Lynn? ¿A Michael Jordan?. Preguntó Luan, quien le hacía sus clásicas bromas a la muchacha.

\- No, a nadie, no, espera, vi a Charles Chaplin en esa vereda, firmando autógrafos. Respondió con sarcasmo en su voz.

\- Agh, qué amargada eres. Se quejó la comediante de la familia.

Pronto llegaron hacia su escuela, donde se bajaron y comenzaron a tener sus actividades normales por ese día.

* * *

Por su parte, Lincoln y Lucy esperaban que desde la Casa Loud no hubiera nadie en los alrededores, debían esperar a que los Señores Lynn y Rita se fueran con Lily, cosa que ocurrió justo en aquel momento, ya el castaño había llamado a un taxi para ir al trabajo y de ahí serían buscados por Lori a las 10 de la mañana.

\- Perfecto, ahí llegó el taxi. Informó Lucy, viendo que sus padres se subían con la pequeña bebe rubia a dicho coche y éste emprendía el viaje, para luego alejarse con rumbo hacia el Norte.

\- Andando. Ordenó Lincoln y reanudaron su avance, pasando por su casa, a la cual la miraron con odio y el muchacho quiso destruirla con su poder.

\- No, déjala, que se convierta el símbolo del rechazo, me hubiera gustado que ese tornado la hubiera destruido. Le detuvo Lucy y mostró su verdadero deseo que aquella edificación fuera destruida por aquel temporal.

Ambos se pusieron en camino hacia sus diversos objetivos, pasando también por la casa del Señor Quejón, el cual se hallaba desayunando y no había sentido que aquellos chicos pasaban frente a su puerta.

* * *

Después de alejarse varios metros, Lincoln y Lucy se detuvieron, dividiendo su camino en dos: El peli blanco iría por el Oeste y la gótica por el Este, así se reunirían luego en la escuela, justo al momento que aún daban clases y comenzaba el partido de baseball, era obvio que nadie se percataría de su presencia, ¿quién pensaría que serían ellos los que fueran a atacar?.

\- Suerte, Lincoln. Le deseó su hermana.

\- Lo mismo para ti, Lucy. Agregó el muchacho, mientras que se daban un beso y se dividían en aquel camino.

* * *

("Village of the Dammed", John Carpenter, OST de la película "El Pueblo de los Malditos" pero del año 1995)

Lincoln avanzaba por el Oeste hacia la casa de Allan y Franklin, aunque nunca había estado allí, por alguna extraña razón, tal vez sería Abel quien lo estaba guiando desde el sitio en donde se hallaba, sabía bien hacia dónde tenía que ir.

\- _"Me hiciste sufrir por semanas, atacaste a mis amigos, quienes fueron los únicos que se preocupaban por mí por culpa de ese traje, arrojaste a Rocky por las escaleras y quedó en silla de ruedas, me amenazaste varias veces y cuando Lucy te puso en tu lugar, llamaste a los malditos de mis padres para que decir tu mentira acerca de que nosotros te habíamos atacado, esta vez no hay vuelta atrás, Allan, voy a hacerte sufrir por mucho y disfrutaré de tus gritos de niña"._ Pensaba Lincoln, mientras que caminaba por aquellas calles, totalmente de negro, igual que aquellos dos chicos de Columbine que habían perpetrado una de las peores matanzas en los establecimientos escolares de toda la Historia.

* * *

La residencia de la Familia Franklin se hallaba a la vista, Lincoln llegó hasta ella y caminó para luego detenerse y esperar a que la familia de Allan se fuera y quedara solo con su primo, el cual era casi como un hermano para él.

\- _"Espera"._ Pensó así mismo y la familia se retiró del lugar, mientras que una vez que el auto se iba, él camino, cruzando la calle hasta dirigirse hacia aquellos dos jóvenes, quienes estaban por cerrar la puerta.

\- ¿Eh?. Se preguntó Allan.

\- ¿Qué pasa?. Preguntó su primo, quien veía a su pariente viendo hacia la calle donde venía avanzando un "desconocido".

\- Nada, vayamos a preparar todo para el partido. Respondió Allan y de ahí iba a cerrar la puerta, pero en ese momento, sin que lo supieran, Lincoln corrió hacia aquella, poniendo su pie en la puerta e impidiendo de que quedara cerrada.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasó?! [Preguntó Allan molesto, pensando que tal vez sería alguien que la jugaba una broma o que iba a ser un ladrón, pero cuando alzó la mirada, se quedó sorprendido de ver a esa persona que por tanto tiempo le había causado problemas] No...Dijo sorprendido y mostrando aquella sonrisa de burla hacia el joven Loud.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Primo?. Preguntó su familiar, cuyo nombre era Joel, mientras que iba a ver Allan.

\- Mira quién volvió, Joel, el "Niño Ardilla". Se burló el chico de Lincoln, quien los miraba con seriedad y de ahí pateó la puerta con fuerza, quedando cara a cara con sus enemigos.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Ardillita? ¿Te perdiste? ¿La Policía te agarró y ya te soltaron junto con la rarita de tu hermana? Oh, pobres los niños Loud, solos y hambrientos en la miseria. Añadió Joel su burla hacia Lincoln, quien permanecía en silencio.

\- Ya me cansó este rarito, ¡te haré pagar caro!. [Gritó Allan al final y fue hasta la planta alta, en donde sacó la escopeta de su padre, la cual cargó con la munición y bajó enseguida] He estado esperando un momento así, Lincoln, deseaba matarlos a tu hermanita y a ti pero la verdad los "vivir" porque me parecía que ustedes iban a caer solos, pero ahora que lo veo de otro modo, ya ansiaba poder meterte una bala en la cabeza. Amenazó con aquella arma, pero el joven ingresó en el interior de la sala, pero antes de hacerlo, preparó su Sapuris.

\- ¿Enserio? No me hagas reír, Allan, tú siempre fuiste un cobarde que se escondía debajo de las medias de tu primo porque te asustaba que el Director Huggins te mandara a Detención, le tienes miedo a tu madre y a tu padre, tu hermano mayor eres un excelente estudiante, una lástima que se fue de la escuela por culpa de tus amigos que le hacían la vida imposible, yo fui su amigo por ese año hasta que se fue y llegaste tú. Habló Lincoln con un tono de Juez y Verdugo, quien miraba con odio y severidad a sus dos rivales.

\- ¡Cállate, nunca más vuelvas a nombrar al tarado de mi hermano Enrico, solo eres un mocoso que no comprende la situación!. Ordenó de que se callara, mientras que entraba en una fase de histeria y le apuntaba con la escopeta pero con el pulso temblando en sus manos.

\- Je, ¿aún así vas a dispararme? ¿Con ese pulso tan tembloroso? Pareces una gelatina, no podrías ni siquiera atravesar la Armadura que llevo encima. Se burló Lincoln.

\- ¿Armadura? ¡¿De qué mierda hablas?!. Preguntó Allan.

\- Quédate tranquilo, primo. Pidió Joel y le fue a dar un golpe al muchacho, pero en ese momento, su puño quedó totalmente rojo, como si lo hubiera metido en una olla de agua caliente y lo sacara de golpe.

Joel cayó al piso gritando y sosteniendo su mano, tratando de saber qué había sido lo que le detuvo y en ese momento, Lincoln invocó su Armadura Sapuris, la cual apareció en el aire y comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo, como lo había hecho con su anterior Portador y Juez del Infierno. Allan no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, quería gritar pero asistía a su primo, mientras que sostenía aún la escopeta en sus manos y trataba de que no se le escapara un disparo al aire.

Lincoln avanzó hacia el interior de la sala con su Sapuris de Wyvern ante los dos series primos y se detuvo en el límite.

\- ¿Cómo se atreven a burlarse de alguien como?. Preguntó, mirándolos con severidad.

\- ¡No te daré ninguna respuesta!. Se negó Allan a responder.

\- Te haré pagar bien por lo que me has hecho, esa Armadura es solo un truco barato. Agregó Joel, pero todo eso causó una pequeña risa en el interior del muchacho, quien sonrió de forma superior.

\- Mmm, ¿así que me quieren atacar? ¡¿Qué les hace pensar que podrán lastimarme? [Avanzaba varios metros y se detiene, alzando la mirada, la cual era fría y llena de furia] ¡Insectos, serán castigados por su impertinencia! ¡Los aplastaré y enviaré al Infierno!. Juró Lincoln en concretar su venganza, mientras que Allan y Joel salían corriendo afuera y él les seguía el rastro, destruyendo parte de la casa con su poder.

\- ¡¿No me digas?!. Exclamó Allan, mientras que se hallaban afuera.

\- Eso está por verse, ¿no lo crees, Primo?. Preguntó Joel y vieron que el peli blanco iba hacia ellos.

En aquel momento, Joel le lanzó su navaja que llevaba oculta, pero en aquel momento, algo extraño provocó que aquella arma se destruyera en miles de fragmentos, regando el piso. Un extraño Campo de Fuerza lo protegió, bajando la mirada y caminando hacia sus rivales.

\- ¡Pero...¿qué fue eso?!. Se preguntó el primo, mientras que Allan se interponía y le sacaba el seguro al arma.

\- ¡SERÁS TÚ QUIEN SE VAYA AL INFIERNO!. Gritó lleno de furia y disparó la escopeta contra Lincoln, quien sonrió.

\- _Hum, qué ingenuo._ Se burló el peli blanco, quien miró como las balas iban de forma lenta y de ahí, extendiendo su mano como una espada y con sus ojos brillando en rojo fuego, golpeó aquellos proyectiles, los cuales rozaron a Allan en el rostro, sumado a la velocidad que ocasionaron que le cortaran parte de la misma, debido a que eran como cuchillas.

\- ¡Demonios!. Gritó el chico, quien sintió como la sangre caía en gotas contra el suelo, empapándolo.

En aquel momento, un aura oscura comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de Lincoln, mientras que éste tenía la cabeza baja y luego les hablaba.

\- Je, ¿con que intentas enviarme al Otro Mundo a mí, Lincoln de Wyvern, ¡uno de los Tres Jueces del Infierno!?. [Preguntó y con furia alzó la mirada, Allan y Joel gritaron de terror al ver los ojos de aquel Loud resplandecer de un intenso color rojo, para luego mirarlos con odio] Ahora, ¡les enseñaré el verdadero poder del Inframundo!. Finalizó y lanzó una ofensiva, la cual provocó que se formara una especie de "Tornado", el cual se tragó a Allan y su primo Joel.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, NOS ESTÁ ARRASTRANDO!. Gritó el Capitán del equipo de fútbol americano, mientras que caían en ese agujero.

* * *

En aquellos momentos, ambos jóvenes se estrellaron contra el suelo, quebrando el mismo un poco y levantándose con temblor por el impacto, miraron a su alrededor, ya que ese sitio era desconocido.

\- ¿Qué...qué es eso?. Preguntó Joel, mientras que veía infinitas filas de almas que se movían, como si fueran zombies, hacia su destino.

\- No lo sé, pero este sitio me da escalofríos. Respondió Allan y detrás de ellos reapareció Lincoln.

\- Este sitio es la "Colina del Yomotsu", donde las almas en pena caen en el Vacío Infinito y nunca regresan. Je, tardaron en descubrirlo, pero así es: Ese será el sitio donde serán arrojados. ¡Ahora morirán!. Les dijo el peli blanco, quien los miraba con odio hacia sus aterrados enemigos, los cuales no podían hacer nada al respecto y de ahí iba avanzando con aquella aura oscura cubriendo su cuerpo y tenía las Alas del Dragón extendidas.

\- ¡NO, POR FAVOR!. Rogó Allan, quien estaba de rodillas.

\- ¡Te lo rogamos, ¿qué dirán nuestras familias?! ¡Por favor!. Pidió Joel y en ese momento, salieron corriendo como los verdaderos miedosos que eran.

\- ¡COBARDES!. Gritó Lincoln y del Casco del Wyvern brillaron los Ojos del Dragón, los cuales lanzaron una potente y repetida ofensiva, la cual atravesó los cuerpos de sus enemigos, quienes cayeron ensangrentados, como si los hubieran atravesado unas afiladas cuchillas.

Sus cuerpos colapsaron en el piso y de ahí Lincoln los agarró del cuello a ambos con dos manos, para luego conducirlos hacia un "Agujero" que llevaba al "Abismo" y de ahí se veían las Ráfagas Ascendentes que salían de aquella Oscuridad.

\- ¡Detente...!. Rogó Allan, mientras que sentía como su respiración se cortaba por la fuerza que ejercía Lincoln.

\- ¡Te lo ruego, no lo hagas!. Pidió Joel, quien veía que su fin estaba por llegar junto con su primo.

\- En este Punto ya no hay marcha atrás. ¡MUERAN!. [Sentenció Lincoln y arrojó finalmente a ambos matones al Abismo de la Colina del Yomotsu, quienes gritaron del terror, para luego desaparecer] ¡Qué tontos! Así es como en verdad eran los dos y son estos los que se hacen llamar "Matones", los más hijos de puta de toda la Pirámide Social de la escuela; ¡no son más que unos débiles, cualquier Soldado en el Ejército de Hades es superior!. Jamás volverán del Mundo de los Muertos. Mostró su desprecio hacia sus rivales, los cuales iban a arder para siempre en el Inframundo, mientras que se retiraba del lugar y pensaba en lo que estaría haciendo Lucy.

* * *

Allí estaba esa muchacha rica, se sentía poderosa, había delatado a los dos hermanos a la Policía, los cuales habían intentado un segundo operativo, pero éste había fallado. Al enterarse del fracaso, Amber sentía que su día se había ido al mismo Infierno, pero tampoco le importó, no le interesó que los policías fueran hasta la mansión y hablaran con sus padres de la supuesta "Falsa Alarma", ese había sido solo un aviso. Sus padres la castigaron por lo que había hecho, sin embargo a ella no le importaba, ella había visto lo que vio en esa casa, no le interesaba si no le fueran a dar su fiesta en algún país rico como París, solamente quería disfrutar su victoria, ya que había expulsado a esa rara como Lucy, sin embargo, las cosas iban a dar un giro extraordinario en su día.

Se llevó el cigarrillo a su boca, lo inhaló y expulsó el humo de su interior, formando una nube y en aquel momento, cuando se disipó la misma, ahogó un grito de terror al creer que había visto a cierta gótica Loud que la estaba mirando a los ojos.

\- _"Debo estar alucinando"_. Pensó Amber, pero en ese momento, cuando volvió a fumar su cigarrillo, se llevó la sorpresa de su vida cuando vio a Lucy Loud caminar hacia ella y se le quedaba mirando.

\- ¿Creíste que te ibas a salir con la tuya, Amber?. Preguntó la gótica, mientras que le tiraba el cigarrillo al suelo y se lo pisoteaba.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa, rara de mierda?!. Quiso saber la rubia.

\- El fumar te hace mal a los pulmones, ¿lo sabías? Eres demasiado joven y puta para que te mueras a tu tierna edad, pero...[Lucy sonrió de forma malvada, mientras que debajo de su flequillo podía verse el destello rojo del "Satán Imperial" que compartía con Lincoln] he ansiado tanto este momento, Amber, tanto tiempo desde que me hiciste la vida imposible. Ahora me pregunto: ¿Cómo debería matarte? ¿Debería empalarte, ahorcarte, quemarte o simplemente arrojarte de la "Colina del Yomotsu"?. Preguntó hacia aquella chica sobre el destino que iba a escogerle pero en ese momento, la rubia la miró con desprecio.

\- Eres una friki, un bicho raro, se nota que en tu familia tenían sexo entre ustedes. No sé cómo no te abortaron, conozco tu secreto: Estás enamorada de tu hermano. Dijo ella, decidida con exponer aquella evidencia.

\- Hazlo. Le desafío Lucy, quien no le importaba de lo que fuera a hacer.

\- ¡¿Cómo?!. Preguntó Amber, confundida.

\- Lo que oíste, me enteré que tus padres tuvieron problemas por la "Falsa Alarma" que le hiciste a la Policía sobre nuestro escondite, je, no estabas equivocada, sino que simplemente nosotros habíamos escapado y nos refugiamos en Canadá, en Ottawa mejor dicho, donde hicimos nuestras vidas Lincoln y yo, además de que fuimos entrenados por Abel. Alegó ella con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro sobre la rubia aterrada pero que se mantenía seria.

\- ¿Te piensas que voy a caer ante una maldita como tú, Lucy Loud? No, estás equivocada, yo tengo poder, dinero, puedo hacerte la vida un Infierno, ya que conozco tu secreto, sé que tu hermano y tú tienen un romance prohibido, sé que son unos incestuosos y que están detrás de los incidentes anteriores, así que yo te dejo esta advertencia: O te conviertes en mi Sirvienta o todo se te va al caño, ¡¿oíste?!. Preguntó Amber, lanzando esa amenaza sobre ella.

La gótica no iba a soportar que pisotearan lo que quería y amaba, no lo iba a permitir, había sido humillada tantas veces en la escuela y frente a todos los estudiantes, los cuales se reían de ella, la cual se mantenía calmada, pero ésta vez había llegado demasiado lejos, no permitiría que se saliera con la suya.

\- Así que mejor búscame y yo te diré lo que harás. Cuídate, tarada. Se despidió Amber y le tiró su cigarrillo en los zapatos, pero en aquel momento...

(This is Halloween, Marilyn Manson)

Como si hubiera sido poseída por la locura, la rubia golpeó a Lucy, primero dándole una bofetada y mirándola a los ojos, alzándola como si fuera una muñeca.

\- ¡Mocosa de mierda, te haré pagar por lo que le hiciste al Club Campestre! ¡Ni tú ni el imbécil de tu hermano me va a arruinar mi reputación!. Gritó Amber y comenzó a darle varios golpes e intentaba estrangularla, pero aquellos momentos, cuando pensó que la iba a matar, la gótica desapareció ante su vista.

La buscó con la mirada pero no aparecía por ningún sitio.

\- ¡¿En dónde estás, Bruja?!. Preguntó la rubia, cuando en ese momento sintió que alguien la agarraba a ella del cuello y la ponía contra la pared.

(Der Freischütz, _"El Cazador Furtivo"_ , Carl María Von Weber. Lo que verán en esta parte es un homenaje a las OVAS de Hellsing)

\- Hey, Amber, te está buscando Jennifer y...Decía una de sus amigas, quien formaba un pequeño grupo y para terror de ellas, vieron como de la nada aparecía Lucy y comenzaba a agarrar a la rubia y a ponerla contra la pared.

Amber, por el momento no le importaba, tal vez la soltaría pero la gótica comenzaba a ejercer mayor presión sobre su cuello, aunque no la quería matar o asfixiar, sin embargo ella estaba quedando en vergüenza frente a sus amigas. De golpe, el frío aumentaba su intensidad y hasta podía verse como su cuello se helaba y con ello Lucy resplandecía en una inmensa aura oscura que crecía junto con el hielo que atrapaba a la rival y dejaba a sus amigas aterradas.

\- ¡No eres más que un Cáncer, una basura , una muestra de lo miserable y putrefacta que puede ser la Humanidad, así que aléjate de mí y de mi Lincoln, haz lo que quieras contra nosotros, pero te advierto que si lo haces, si salimos lastimados y/o separados, mi Lincoln y yo...! [Aprieta con más fuerza el cuello de la chica rica, comenzando con asfixiarla y combinado con el frío, el cual aumentaba con las palabras de Lucy] ¡TE LO JURO QUE TE CONGELARÉ LAS ENTRAÑAS HASTA CONVERTIRLAS EN UN CAPARAZÓN DE HIELO!. Exclamó al final, dejando su amenaza, mientras que la soltaba, quedando la rival con el cuello muy morado y rojizo, jadeando e intentado recuperar el aire perdido.

\- ¡Dios, Amber!. Gritaron sus amigas, quienes fueron a ayudarla, pero en aquel momento, la furia se había fusionado con su odio y temor hacia Lucy, esa no era la chica a la que le hacía la vida imposible, era distinta y ahora tenía todo el control sobre ella y sobre su vida.

En aquel momento, Amber intentó atacarla a la chica, quería quemarla, pero Lucy se teletransportó por la habilidad que poseía y que había pertenecido al Espectro Valentine de la Harpía, para que luego reapareciera ante la chica rubia y sus amigas, quedando totalmente aterradas.

\- Te lo advertí, ahora sentirás como se quema tu alma, maldita. Dio ella su advertencia final, mientras que llamaba a su Armadura Sapuris de la Harpía, la cual se unía a su cuerpo, cubriéndola, dándole protección y dejando a la rubia sorprendida.

\- Chicas, yo me encargo de esta loca. Pidió Amber, mientras que sus amigas se retiraban con la confianza de que podría...¿o eso creía?.

Amber y Lucy quedaron cara a cara, como las enemigas que eran, se miraron a los ojos, todo ese odio que destilaba por lo que ella le había hecho en el Pasado, ahora estaba por volcarse como una inundación.

\- Amber García, ¿Sabes cómo termina _"El Cazador Furtivo"_?. Preguntó Lucy a su rival.

\- No y me importa una mierda. Respondió la rubia.

\- Te lo diré para que te grabes en tu hueca cabeza de idiota: Caspar intenta chantajear a Samiel, el cual es el Demonio, quien lo descubre y lo arroja por un acantilado, moribundo, su cuerpo es rodeado y devorado por lobos. Y tú eres Caspar, quien me ha intentado chantajear a mí...¡YO SOY SAMIEL, MÁS QUE ESO, YO SOY TU PEOR PESADILLA: SOY LUCY DE LA HARPÍA, LA ESTRELLA CELESTE DE LA LAMENTACIÓN!. Señaló aquella anécdota de la Ópera, mientras que se presentaba y extendía sus Alas y mostraba una sonrisa de burla.

\- ¡Lo sabía, eres una loca, pero te voy a matar, juro que te haré sufrir!. Gritó Amber, quien se lanzó al ataque, pero cuando la intentaba golpear, ella desaparecía y reaparecía, en uno de esos golpes en vano que dio, vio como Lucy extendía más sus Alas que tenía la Sapuris, para luego verse en el aire la imagen de una Harpía, lista para atacar, matar, destruir y saquear.

Hubo un momento de pánico, la rubia parecía estar totalmente aterrada, mientras que veía a la chica que había humillado tanto tiempo portar esa Armadura y a pesar de haberla golpeado, no le hizo nada, simplemente avanzaba.

\- ¡Tú...!. Le señaló y mostró las garras filosas que tenía en sus manos, cubiertas de metal y pertenecían a aquella criatura de la Mitología Griega, lista para ir contra su presa.

\- No...¡NO...ESPERA...PARA...POR FAVOR!. [Rogó y se le lanzó encima a la chica, intentando ahogarla una vez más, pero Lucy la atacó con una de sus garras, causando una herida en su región abdominal, empapando aquella arma filosa con aquel líquido rojo carmesí, mientras que Amber se retorcía del dolor y gritaba. La sangre empapaba todo a su alrededor].

En aquel momento, vio a Lucy levantarse, la miraba con furia y odio, fue entonces que decidió terminar con el "juego".

\- ¡No, espera...¿qué haces?! ¡PARA, PARA!. Fueron las últimas palabras de Amber García, mientras que la gótica la atravesaba en el estómago con sus afiladas garras, viendo como se retorcía del dolor, para Lucy era un concierto que ansió estar presente, la chica quería gritar pero nadie la escucharía en la zona.

\- Amber, je, tu sangre...tu sangre es deliciosa. Lamió ella aquel líquido de las garras que tenía, disfrutando y saboreando de su sabor.

\- Agh...Agh...Por...por...Ma...Mal...Pu...Intentaba la rubia, quien agonizaba y trataba de insultarla.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres que acabe con tu miserable vida?. Preguntó la gótica con burla y fue entonces que hundió sus garras en el vientre de la chica, abriéndola por la mitad aquella parte y desparramando sus entrañas y la sangre por todas partes. Mientras que ese baño de sangre empapaba todo el suelo, Lucy se quitó su Armadura de la Harpía y dejó que aquella lluvia carmesí la empapara por completo, igual que aquella Condesa llamada Elizabeth Bathory "La Condesa".

Amber estaba muerta, Lucy después de matarla, se llevó el cuerpo y lo escondió en una helada que se había dañado, guardando todo y cubriendo con tierra la sangre que había empapado gran parte de la zona.

* * *

A su vez, Lincoln se hallaba esperando a Lucy en la casa de la Familia Franklin, justo en aquel momento habían vuelto los padres y demás familiares de Allan y Joel, cosa que al toparse con aquel muchacho de cabellos blancos y Armadura Sapuris, intentaron llamar la Policía, pero el joven los mató de un golpe letal que atravesó sus corazones.

Justo en aquel momento, el chico, quien se hallaba bebiendo un vaso de gaseosa vio llegar a su amada gótica, quien estaba sin su Sapuris y él se quitó la suya por ese momento. Se acercó hasta ella y se detuvo: Estaba hermosa como siempre y con un detalle "precioso", se encontraba empapada de la sangre de aquella chica, cosa que le causó sonrojo y la abrazó, aún mientras se manchara con aquel líquido, su amada Vampiresa y Harpía se lo lamía del rostro.

\- Veo que te has divertido con Amber. Dijo con un tono de burla hacia la millonaria.

\- Je, se quedó sin aire la muy estúpida cuando le arranque las entrañas, fue tan genial como matar a una cucaracha. Río la gótica, mientras que se besaban en los labios.

\- Te ves muy linda así, Mi Linda Vampiresa. Le dijo Lincoln, quien no paraba de besarla.

\- Gracias, tú también te ves hermoso, Mi Bello Dragón del Infierno. Agregó Lucy.

\- Mi Preciosa Harpía, tú y yo incendiaremos esta ciudad hasta los cimientos. Prometió Lincoln, pasando su mano por el flequillo de la chica y viendo sus ojos, los cuales resplandecían de ese rojo intenso por el "Satán Imperial".

\- El Señor Hades se sentirá orgulloso para cuando le enviemos a cada una de almas de estos malditos. Somos Demonios para nuestra familia, nosotros somos Espectros, preferimos más eso que lo anterior, somos fieles Soldados del Emperador del Inframundo y con ello quemaremos a todas las almas corruptas de Royal Woods. Sentenció Lucy, mientras que continuaban besándose y se veía la escuela como próximo objetivo.

* * *

Por su parte, Abel se hallaba sonriente y de forma burlona hacia su hermano Caín, quien había aparecido delante suyo, mirándolo con seriedad y advertencia, iba a ponerle fin a aquella guerra, sabía que tal vez ambos volverían a morir, ya que sus almas tenían un cuerpo temporal, pero no le importaba, él iba a detenerlo y a salvar a esos chicos.

\- Has llegado muy lejos, Abel. Mira lo que has hecho. Le habló el peli blanco, causando que éste se volteara y llevara su puño hasta su rostro.

\- No me des Sermones, hijo de puta, yo no tengo un hermano, eres solo un cobarde que prefería darle la palabra a una Diosa cobarde, quien en vez de castigar a los Humanos débiles, les daba un papel en este Mundo, ella debía morir y no pude cumplir mi objetivo en el Siglo XVIII, pero en este Tiempo me haré cargo de que florezca ¡y tú no te meterás!. Advirtió Abel, mientras que encendía su Cosmo.

\- Eres mi hermano, Abel, no quiero perderte, por favor, recapacita. Pidió Caín, en un intento desesperado por hacerle entrar en razón.

Aquellas palabras parecían ser un buen chiste para Abel, quien comenzó a reírse fuertemente, disfrutando de aquello, agarrándose el pecho, mientras que aumentaba más su risa y luego comenzaban a brillar sus ojos.

\- ¡Jajaja! Eres un idiota, hermano, siempre lo has sido. Siempre interfiriendo en todo, pero sabes qué: Jeje, lo que no sabes de aquellos niños es que tienen un "Regalo" mío, un "Don" que les permitirá matar sin piedad. Caín al oír eso, sintió que el Mundo se paralizaba.

\- ¡NO! ¡¿NO ME DIGAS QUE LO HAS UTILIZADO AL IGUAL QUE HICISTE CON SUIKYOU?!. Preguntó el peli blanco sobre aquel truco prohibido.

\- ¡ASÍ ES, HE UTILIZADO EL "SATÁN IMPERIAL" EN MIS DOS APRENDICES! Ahora prepárate, porque el fin de esta ciudad va a llegar y con ello estará presente el Imperio del próximo Hades. Finalizó Abel, tras haber contado de todo ese proyecto.

Caín no tenía más opción, tenía que pelear contra él, debía detenerlo.

\- Eres mi hermano ¡y voy a recuperarte, Abel, destruiré a esos Demonios que te han estado atormentado por tanto tiempo!. Juró el peli blanco, mientras que se abría un Portal.

\- Veo que seguirás siendo el insistente, Caín, pero bueno, ¡volvamos a la "Guerra de los Mil Días", en donde te destruiré y enviaré al Otro Mundo!. Finalizó Abel, aceptando el duelo e ingresaron en el Portal, saliendo de la ciudad y terminando en las zonas montañosas y los bosques de Michigan.

La Batalla de los Gemelos y la futura Masacre del Viernes acababan de comenzar.

* * *

 **[Inserten la canción _"Akuma Stocking"_ de Tokusatsu, mientras que desde los Portales del Tiempo salía un joven de cabellos blanco-plateados y ojos color rojo escarlata, portaba la Armadura Sapuris del Liderazgo.] **

**Alexander: Saludos, Inferiores Humanos, jajaja, es broma, ¿cómo se encuentran? Aquí está su amigo y OC de Montana, Alexander de Mefistófeles, la Estrella Celeste del Liderazgo y también Dios del Tiempo Kairos, espero que disfruten de este capítulo, ya que el Camarada Montana se lo ha dedicado a todos ustedes. Si preguntan por mi nombre, aparecí en "Mis días en Royal Woods" y tuve algunos cameos "El Viaje" y una gran participación en "Saint Simpsons: Omega", por cierto Gans Lawton, estoy de acuerdo contigo sobre el anime Omega, es horrendo el diseño de las Armaduras de los personajes, parecen los trajes que usaban las Sailor Scouts. Pero bueno, recemos de que el anime Saintia Shö sea de buena calidad y no lo arruinen.**

 **Bueno, chicos, me despido, debo volver a mis asuntos y en especial visitar a mi amada Juez del Infierno, Leni Loud de Grifo. Nos vemos y los dejo con Montana.**

 **Ya lo oyeron a mi OC, espero que disfruten este capítulo, ya que está dedicado para todos ustedes. La venganza ha comenzado y las primeras muertes han llegado también, empezando por Allan, su primo Joel y Amber, pero...jejeje, ¿piensan que esto termina? No, esto recién comienza, ¿quieren ver más muerte?. Yo les daré más en el capítulo que viene, ya estamos dentro del final de esta historia, tal vez me demore en actualizarla, ya estaré preparando los finales para ésta y terminando unos fanfics que debo desde hace mucho.**

 **Dios, hoy si estaba inspirado, se preguntarán sobre la opera de Carl María Von Weber, les diré esto: Amo la opera, la música clásica junto con el rock, el rock japonés, el jazz, el blues, entre otros, pero ansiaba poner _"El Cazador Furtivo"_ ya que Lucy, como dijo Coven, ella es como Rei Ayanami, Kaworu Nagisa y L, es más, he visto dibujos de fans de nuestra querida gótica como Alucard, perteneciente al anime y manga"Hellsing", uno de mis tanto favoritos y hasta he pensado que debería hacer uno así, más que nada entre ella y Lincoln, como Alucard e Integra. Volviendo al tema musical, lo puse para hacerle homenaje a la OVA de "Hellsing Ultimate" donde Alucard mata a Rip Van Winkle, empalándola y bebiendo de su sangre hasta convertirla en un "Pariente" de él. Pero también es un homenaje a "Higurashi no naku koro ni" cuando Rena mata a la prometida de su padre, Ritsuko, la cual lo engañaba con otro tipo llamado Teppei y ambos planeaban matarlo a ese hombre y así quedarse con su dinero, cosa que les sale mal, ya que Rena los mata a ambos para proteger a su padre.**

 **Y aquí tienen a una Lucy igual a Alucard. Esta canción de "Akuma Stocking" la pondré en el capítulo que viene, cuando lleguen a la escuela y comience la fiesta, jeje :3, mientras que Abel y Caín se enfrentarán en una "Guerra de los Mil Días" donde uno saldrá victorioso.**

 **La parte donde Lincoln mata en la "Colina del Yomotsu" a Allan y su primo es un homenaje a uno de los capítulos de la Saga de Hades, el Santuario, en donde Afrodita y Máscara de la Muerte, siendo Espectros, tratan de matar a Radamanthys pero éste, protegido por la "Barrera de Hades", los manda al Inframundo y arroja al Abismo.**

 *** Sam the Stormbringer: Jejeje, la furia ha llegado y con ello nada los detendrá, salvo...unos Caballeros del Pasado y del Presente, pero eso se verá más adelante :D.**

 *** Apple Spike Shy: Lo sé, amo hacer sufrir a los personajes, aunque me duela y mucho :3 pero aún falta más.**

 *** braunidechocolate: A prepararse, porque lo peor va a llegar en el capítulo que viene :D y será muy sangriento.**

 *** Pirata: Como dije más arriba voy a poner más personajes que lucharán en la Batalla Final, en un intento de quitarles la posesión de Géminis en Lincoln y Lucy, pero mientras que ellos viajan, los dos hermanos llenarán las calles de la sangre de sus enemigos como los Ríos de Babilonia.**

 *** Sir Crocodile222: Muchas gracias, amigo :3 a estar atentos, preparando todo para el siguiente capítulo, la función debe continuar y la Muerte no se detiene, ella quiere más almas para el Inframundo :3 y con ello el "Reencuentro" familiar.**

 *** imperialwar1234: Este capítulo va dedicado para vos, gracias a tu idea que me habías dado semanas atrás de cómo debía Lucy proceder con Amber, aquí va dedicado y también para Sir Crocodile222, El Caballero de las antorchas junto con Apple Spikey Shy, Sam the Stormbringer, Pirata, braunidechocolate y Tomoya Scarlet hakurei.**

 **Así que bueno, Camaradas, disfruten de este capítulo, ya que hoy haré el siguiente y a prepararse para los finales de esta historia, la cual terminará el 2 de Julio, día de mi cumpleaños. :D Cuídense y que tengan un buen día Martes para todos ustedes.**

 **Por cierto, ¿alguien vio los nuevos capítulos de The Loud House? Ayer en Buenos Aires, Argentina, pasaron "No such luck" u.u, Dios, hubiera ido a verme "El Chanfle" antes que ese capítulo XD. Igualmente lo vi por Internet y la verdad sigue siendo horrendo, pero bueno, recemos a Sabino que no repita más cosas de ese estilo :).**


	41. Chapter 41

Capítulo 41: Masacre El reloj marcaba las 10:30 AM, debían llegar rápidamente a la escuela y proceder con el plan, pero antes de eso, incendiaron la casa de la Familia Franklin con los cuerpos adentro. El incendio lo provocaron abriendo las llaves del gas y rociando combustible que había en el garage, el cual era utilizado para el coche que lo tenían dentro, así que se había sacado un peso de encima, iban a distraer a la Policía, mientras que ellos ingresaban en la escuela y cumplían con su misión.

Lucy se había terminado de quitar las manchas de sangre que tenía tras haber matado a Amber García, Lincoln había arrojado al Inframundo a Allan y a su primo Joel, mientras que ahora se preparaban para el siguiente asalto. El fuego en la casa de la Familia Franklin, donde habían muerto asesinados los demás integrantes de dicho grupo, ahora ardían en llamas, como las más vivas y aterradoras del Infierno, quemando por completo toda la edificación y reduciéndose dichos cuerpos a cenizas.

(When Demons awake, Rhapsody of Fire)

\- ¿Cómo deberíamos matar a todos los que están en la escuela y en el partido?. Sugirió Lincoln aquel plan.

\- Los mataremos con nuestro poder, les haremos sufrir, los quemaremos, si Eric Harris y Dylan Klebold mataron a una gran cantidad de estudiantes en Columbine con balas y bombas, nosotros lo haremos con el Cosmo. Mencionó Lucy, mientras que salían de la calle en donde habían incendiado la casa de los Franklin por completo y ya podían oírse las sirenas de los Bomberos y la Policía.

\- Esos malditos agentes no dejarán que cumplamos la misión. Se quejó Lincoln, ya que si se metían esas fuerzas del orden, era obvio que tendrían que matarlos también.

\- Tengo una idea. Vamos. Pidió Lucy y lo siguió hacia donde estaba la zona Norte de Royal Woods, en donde la Élite vivía en sus mansiones con Seguridad y tenían todo servido en bandeja de plata.

* * *

El fuego del Dragón y la furia de la Harpía ardían sin parar, habían matado a sus víctimas de la manera más aterradora y ahora iban por más, habían probado la sangre, ahora nada los detendría, simplemente deberían soportar sus enemigos el peor de los castigos, ellos eran Espectros, su Humanidad había muerto cuando recibieron aquellas Armaduras Sapuris por parte de Abel de Géminis, quien se hallaba ocupado con su hermano Caín en lo que se llama la "Guerra de los Mil Días".

\- Es aquí. Divisó Lincoln la mansión de la Familia García.

\- Adelante. Le dio Lucy la señal de que atacara a aquella edificación con su poder.

\- Con placer. Mencionó con una sonrisa y disparó un potente ataque contra la mansión.

* * *

Hubo una intensa explosión, como si hubiera caído un misil, un misil desconocido que ahora provocaba que todo estuviera ardiendo sin parar la mansión, mientras que podían escucharse los gritos de la Familia García, intentando escapar de aquel Infierno.

(Unholy Warcry, Rhapsody)

\- ¡Por favor, ayúdennos, estamos aquí!. Pedía la madre de Amber, mientras que intentaban escapar por la puerta pero los escombros del techo que ardían cayeron y de ahí se llenaba todo el sitio de humo.

\- ¡Que alguien llame a la Policía, Dios, cof...Cof!. Pidió el padre, mientras que intentaba sacar una de los muebles que estaba contra la ventana y así escapar, pero era inútil.

En aquellos momentos, hubo una fuerte explosión en la puerta, la cual mandó a volar a la misma y los escombros. Por un momento creyeron que sería la salvación que venía a por ellos, que los sacarían de ese Infierno, pero cuando vieron a aquellos dos niños que en la escuela fueron abusados por todas aquellas personas desgraciadas, ellos los miraban con una mirada de superioridad a sus enemigos, quienes temblaban y en medio del humo negro podían verse aquellos ojos rojos y una mano que les apuntaba.

\- Ustedes también tienen una vida marcada por sus Pecados y mentiras. Ha llegado la hora de que ardan en el Infierno. Señaló Lincoln y en aquellos momentos, uno de los hijos mayores tomó el rifle de la familia y comenzó a dispararles.

\- ¡Corran, salgan!. Pidió el muchacho, mientras que otros les tiraban objetos en llamas, en un intento de quemarlos.

\- ¡No los dejen vivir, mátenlos!. Ordenó uno de los familiares y les tiraron hasta con las botellas de vino que había en el sótano.

(Vuelvan a escuchar _"Der Freischutz"_ , pero traducida al inglés)

Pensaron que los vencido, parecía fácil, entre las balas y aquellas botellas de vino y licor antiguas fueron útiles o eso parecía, pero en aquellos momentos comenzaron a escuchar una canción que provenía desde lo más profundo de las llamas.

\- " _Just be courageous my son!_

 _You do well to trust in God."_. Cantaba Lucy en medio de las llamas aquella Opera.

\- Familia García, ¿saben cómo termina _"Der Freischutz"_? [Preguntó Lincoln, quien salía en medio de las llamas y con ello se veía al "Satán Imperial" brillar con mayor intensidad en sus ojos, mientras que la familia aterrada veía como aparecían sin un rasguño] Caspar intenta engañar a Samiel, entonces él es arrojado al Infierno en cuerpo y alma. Su cadáver es lanzado luego a un barranco, donde es devorado por los lobos. Prepárense, Familia García, porque Samiel viene para llevárselos, al igual que hizo Lucy con Amber. Contó el peli blanco aquella historia, mientras que Lucy iba hacia ellos, iluminada por sus ojos rojos.

\- Aquellos que protegieron a su hija y a los que nos hicieron daño, sus almas arderán en las Llamas del Hades para toda la Eternidad. Habló Lucy y de ahí fue extendiendo su mano pero otra vez los disparos y los botellazos comenzaron, los cuales junto con el fuego y los escombros volvieron a sepultar a Lincoln y Lucy pero desde aquella "tumba" salía una intensa llamada de Cosmo Violeta Oscuro, como si el Infierno se hubiera alzado y los Demonios salieran de su Prisión.

\- ¡Mátenlos, hay que matarlos y así podremos terminar con esta historia!. Pidió Alfred, uno de los hijos mayores.

\- Arrojen más objetos en llamas. Pidió su hermano del medio, pero eso no parecía afectarlos.

\- ¡Ambos son unos monstruos!. Alertó su tercer hermano, Gabriel, quien vio con terror como resplandecían sus ojos rojos con la risa malvada y de burla, mientras que emergían las figuras del Dragón Wyvern y la Harpía, las cuales se unieron.

Now! Tomorrow joyful war will be

raging in mountains and valleys.

\- ¡Disparen, disparen, hay que acabarlos!. Ordenó Alfred, mientras que hacían todo lo posible.

\- ¡Arrojen el candelabro encima de ellos!. Ordenó Gabriel y lo hicieron pero aún así con semejante explosión, creyendo que los habían matado, vieron que ambos emergieron sin ningún daño y aquellas dos criaturas mitológicas se alzaron con furia y orgullo sobre los aterrados familiares.

Con terror vieron aquellos ojos rojos como la sangre, el fuego, el odio, la venganza que destilaba como el veneno y de ahí iba hacia ellos.

\- ¡Oh Dios Mío!. Gritó la madre de Amber junto con su marido, mientras que aquellas dos criaturas los destrozaban como simples objetos, como casas en medio de un tornado.

\- ¡¿Quién demonios son ustedes?!. Fueron las últimas palabras de Alfred, quien vio a toda su familia ser despedazada y arrojada por todas partes de la mansión y él era partido a la mitad por la brutalidad del Dragón del Infierno y la Harpía Saqueadora.

* * *

Después de dicha matanza en la Mansión García, Lincoln y Lucy dejaron aquella zona Norte, para esconderse un momento y disfrutar de su victoria, ¿qué importaba si moría gente así? Ellos eran Espectros, Soldados leales al Emperador Hades y su misión era vengarse de todas aquellas personas que les habían lastimado, herido y arrojado a un lado como si fueran leprosos.

\- Buen viaje al Infierno. Les deseó Lucy, quien sonrió y de ahí se dirigieron hacia la escuela.

Wild game in meadows and trailings

The eagle in clouds and air

Victory is ours and ours!.

* * *

Habían obtenido su primera victoria en la "Guerra Santa", podían oírse las sirenas de los Bomberos que acudían a otro incendio "intencional" en Royal Woods, pero ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se estaban produciendo esos incidentes? ¿Acaso era algún plan o solo una distracción para la función más importante de todas?.

Y allí estaba la escuela, lugar donde se estaban reuniendo muchas personas, aunque les faltaba para llegar, Lincoln y Lucy ya ansiaban comenzar con la diversión, iniciar la "fiesta", los "invitados" estaban llegando y con ello se podía apreciar que la Familia Loud también había arribado para "participar" en el juego que acababa de empezar, un juego de terror y muerte.

Podían sentirse el rugido del Dragón del Infierno y el desgarrador grito de la Harpía Saqueadora, el Comandante y su Lugarteniente que venían a reclamar las almas de los malditos, el fuego que ardía, la influencia de Abel de Géminis, quien los miraba desde las Montañas del Norte, el odio que había desencadenado en aquellos dos niños, igual al que tuvo que soportar al tener que convivir con Caín en el Santuario y luego en el Olimpo para toda la Eternidad, no podía tolerarlo, era como un perro salvaje que necesitaba estar en la Naturaleza, tenía su espacio pero a la vez que necesitaba eliminar al peli blanco a toda costa, ¿quién sabía qué clase de truco tendría reservado aquel "cobarde"?.

* * *

\- Vayan, Mis Niños, vayan y maten, destruyan, quemen, no dejen a ningún Humano vivo. Les animaba Abel con aquella sonrisa aterradora.

\- ¿Te das cuenta del daño que has causado, Abel? ¡Debes ponerle fin!. Le ordenó Caín, quien siempre mantenía esa postura pacífica.

\- ¡CÁLLATE, MALDITO! ¡DESINTEGRARÉ TU CUERPO HASTA LA ÚLTIMA CÉLULA! ¡MUERE, CAÍN: "EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS"!. Se hartó el peli negro y atacó a su hermano gemelo con aquella ofensiva, la cual fue lanzada con una gran furia y provocando un gran estallido en la zona de las Montañas, arrojando enormes restos hacia el vacío.

Pensó que lo había matado, pero ésto era el comienzo de la "Guerra de los Mil Días" entre dos Caballeros Dorados, aunque estuvieran muertos y solo fueran almas, sus cuerpos temporales que habían conseguido les permitiría que pudieran continuar con su batalla que tanto tiempo les había llevado controlar.

\- Tienes mi misma técnica, Abel, ¿creíste que con enviarme a la "Otra Dimensión" te desharías de mí? ¡Abre los ojos, eres mi hermano, no quiero perderte!. Intentaba todo el tiempo en detenerlo el peli blanco, pero todo era en vano, Abel estaba lleno de odio y se podía ver en su alma y ojos, los cuales estaban tan corrompidos que no existía un límite.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo moriré y volveré a esa mierda de "Prisión de los Cielos"? ¡Sigo siendo poderoso, incluso entre rejas, jajajaja! ¡¿No te das cuenta, Caín?! ¡Fuimos nosotros los que nos dejamos llevar por los Demonios nuestros, tú alimentaste mi alma corrupta, tus preocupaciones por querer proteger a Athena y averiguar sobre la Conspiración del Patriarca y la aparición del Santo Odysseus de Ofiuco, la 13* Casa del Zodiaco, tú te llenabas la cabeza de miedo y preocupaciones, mientras que yo lo recibía como el agua de la vida, como el alimento que necesita el cuerpo para sobrevivir, ¡TÚ ME LIBERASTE TANTAS VECES, ME VISTE COMO UN FANTASMA, MIENTRAS QUE YO ANSIABA LA LIBERTAD!. Exclamó Abel, señalando a su hermano gemelo como el culpable de todo lo ocurrido.

\- ¡Te mantuve encerrado y te trate como un Fantasma porque conocía de tus más oscuros deseos: Matar a Athena, tomar el poder y convertirte en la Autoridad Universal! ¡PENSABAS EN MATAR A LOS DIOSES!. Respondió Caín.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡POR SUPUESTO, ¿QUIÉN LOS NECESITA?! Caín, tú no lo entiendes, ¡mientras que nosotros moríamos en los campos de batalla, librando las Guerras Santa, mientras que muchos Camaradas que conocíamos regaban con su sangre los suelos, ellos estaban lo más tranquilo en el Olimpo! ¡POR ESO VOLVERÍA A MATAR, SI YA MATÉ A ARTEMISA Y A APOLO, LUEGO IRÉ POR CHRONOS Y LOS OTROS DIOSES, AUNQUE NO TENGA FORMA FÍSICA, LO ENCONTRARÉ Y DESTROZARÉ SU CUERPO Y ALMA, LUEGO IRÉ POR POSEIDON Y CON HADES...Je, a él lo dejaré vivir para que gobierno estas tierras y yo gobernaré el Mundo!. Mostró Abel sus intenciones que desde el Siglo XVIII había ocultado en lo más profundo de su corazón y alma, Caín apretó con fuerza los dientes, ¿ese era su hermano gemelo del que tanto se había preocupado?.

\- Ahora eres un monstruo, Abel, un monstruo, no tienes nada en tu alma, solo estás corrompido hasta lo más profundo de tu ser, no lo puedo creer que ese era tu plan, ¡le hiciste esto a nuestra gente, a nuestros Hermanos, A NUESTROS CAMARADAS CAÍDOS! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Terminó el peli blanco por estallar y se lanzó contra aquella persona que tanto había querido proteger y que volviera a ser como era antes.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJA, ASÍ ES, HERMANO, PERO NO TE PREOCUPES, CUANDO MIS APRENDICES HAYAN TERMINADO CON ESOS PERROS, TÚ LOS SEGUIRÁS EN TU CAMINO AL INFRAMUNDO!. Finalizó Abel, aceptando la pelea y tras burlarse, dieron por comenzada su Batalla de Hermanos.

* * *

La escuela, lugar donde ellos se habían educado, nido de tantas "Clases Sociales", las cuales en su mayoría eran los ricos y los deportistas que tanto odiaban porque ellos les hacían recordar a su familia, recordaban lo que en aquel vídeo habían dejado hacia la comunidad mundial, que se vengarían y matarían a todas esas personas, haciéndoles sufrir, incendiarían toda la escuela con todas aquellas personas que les habían lastimado.

\- Son las 11:00 AM. Dijo Lincoln, mirando su reloj, mientras que se hallaban en la parte de atrás, en los estacionamientos.

\- Andando. Pidió Lucy y en ese momento vieron a alguien sentada bajo un árbol, un poco alejado, la gótica fue hasta ella, mientras que su hermano la esperaba, pero en aquel momento, alguien más lo reconoció.

\- ¿Lincoln Loud?. Escuchó una voz y al girarse se vio cara a cara con aquella chica, amante de la música, amiga de su hermana Luna y que tenía ese acento británico que ella.

\- Tabby. Le saludó el muchacho con una sonrisa tranquila.

\- ¿Qué...qué haces aquí? [Observa la Armadura que llevaba encima] ¿Qué...qué es eso? ¿Qué piensas hacer?. Preguntó su antigua pareja de baile.

\- Me caes bien, Tabby, no vayas a clases. Pidió con amabilidad.

\- ¿Cómo?. Quiso saber ella con sorpresa.

\- Ahora somos amigos, me caes bien. No vayas a clases. Le repitió esa frase, dándole un abrazo y ella acató la orden, confundida podía estarlo, era obvio, ¿cuál sería tu reacción de ver a alguien que hacía mucho que no veías hace tanto tiempo y ahora te lo encontrabas totalmente cambiado?.

La chica de cabellos negros se fue de allí, no quería decir nada, tal vez el joven iba a entregarse con su hermana a la Justicia.

* * *

Lucy fue hasta su amiga, quien alzó la mirada y se levantó, guardando su cuaderno de poesías y dibujos.

\- Sabía que volverías, Lucy. Se alegró la muchacha.

\- No me iba a olvidar de mi amiga, has sido de una gran ayuda, Haiku, ahora vete de aquí: Las Puertas del Infierno van a abrirse. Pidió Lucy, ¿sería su despedida? ¿iba a detenerla?.

\- No quisiera meterme en este asunto, pero la verdad me importa un carajo lo que pase allí dentro. Adelante, Estrella Celeste de la Lamentación, acaba con todos. Le deseó Haiku, la cual no le importaba las vidas que se hallaban allí.

\- Así será, amiga, así será. Cuídate y ten un buen Futuro. Le deseó Lucy y se despidieron.

* * *

Tabby y Haiku habían sido salvadas, mientras que Lincoln y Lucy se hallaban de regreso en los estacionamientos, de ahí comenzaron a avanzar, no portaban sus Armaduras ahora pero pronto eso iba a cambiar.

(To the Night of War, OST de de Hellsing OVAS)

Podía recordar el peli blanco todo ese día en el que su vida se había al ido al mismísimo Infierno, veía esas imágenes que eran como cuchillos, recordaba cuando después de la derrota en aquel juego, recordó cuando Lynn lo había insultado, señalado y culpado de haber sido su culpa, a pesar de que ella era una mala perdedora, de acusarle de ser de mala suerte, que él era el único responsable de todo y cuando todo se salió de control, cuando le habían expulsado del círculo familiar, de tener que dormir afuera, no poder ingresar en su cuarto, no poder tener su espacio personal por "miedo a que se contaminara todo", por usar ese traje de mierda incluso en las playas, ser el objeto de burla de los deportistas, haciendo crecer su odio a Lynn por pertenecer a ese grupo, ahora volvía junto con Lucy para tomar cartas en el asunto, vengarse, si había que matar, se mataba, si había que dejar heridos, se hería a todo el Mundo, no importaba, no les interesaba si iban detenidos o no, ellos iban a conseguir lo que era suyo.

\- _"Hacia la Guerra Santa vamos, hacia el Infierno que hemos de soltar y por la Gloria que obtendremos, por el Señor Hades. Por el Señor Hades..."_ ¡Por el Señor Hades!. Dijo Lucy, mientras que Lincoln miraba hacia el edificio y todo el bullicio que se sentía.

(Gentlemen, Soldiers of the Battalion, OST de Hellsing OVAS)

\- Debo admitir que amo la guerra, en cualquier frente, en cualquier región, en cualquier parte del Mundo. En la tierra, en el aire, en el mar, en el espacio, en el Universo, amo cada uno de los distintos tipos de guerra que puede haber en este Planeta. Amo el sonido del Cosmo de los Espectros explotar sobre el enemigo, reduciendo su cuerpo a miserables restos, ver como llueve como una lluvia carmesí, empapando y regando la tierra, ¡es lo más hermoso!. Me gusta cuando los Soldados de la Guarida Imperial avanzan hacia el enemigo con sus lanzas y espadas listas para matar, siento una calidez en mi pecho el ver a un rico implorar, mientras que es atravesado. También amo el delicioso grito de un nuevo recluta apuñalando a su enemigo tantas veces con su espada, estando éste muerto y es totalmente avergonzante ver a un tonto desertor atado en una columna del Santuario. Y que tan gracioso que ver a tu hermana llorar e implorar por piedad, mientras que unas filosas garras le cortan el cuello y ella se ahoga en su propia sangre, ¡es tan precioso!. Ah y ese tonto moralista de Clyde, creyendo que podría detenernos, incluso aún puedo sentir el olor de la carne de sus padres muertos en el suelo.

Me encanta cuando la Policía sucumbe ante el miedo y cuando se suponía que debían proteger a los civiles inocentes, salen corriendo y los dejan solos para que nos divertamos matándolos. Amo ver las máquinas de guerra de los inútiles de los Humanos arder y ellos arrastrándose por el suelo, perseguidos por el enemigo, ¡qué denigrante!. [Lincoln alza su mano] Lucy, lo que yo quiero para nosotros dos es una Guerra Santa Eterna. Lucy, Mi Querida Lugarteniente de la Harpía, ¿qué es lo que más deseas en este Mundo? ¿Tú quieres una Guerra Eterna? ¿Es un baño de sangre que cubra la Tierra? ¿Es lo que tú y yo deseamos? ¿Deseas una Guerra que sobrepase los límites del fuego y del hierro hasta que no quede ni una sola alma en este Planeta?. Dio su primera parte del discurso, alzando sus manos, mientras que se cubrían con la Armadura del Wyvern y ella invocaba a la de la Harpía una vez más.

\- ¡Guerra, Guerra, Guerra, Guerra!. Exclamaba la pequeña gótica, dando su grito de guerra.

\- Muy bien, entonces tendremos nuestra Guerra Santa Eterna. Con todo nuestro poder listo para golpear, pero necesitamos algo más que una Guerra en Royal Woods, una sola no nos bastará: ¡UNA GUERRA SANTA ETERNA Y MUNDIAL CON NUESTROS CORAZONES Y ALMAS!. Nosotros somos apenas dos, pero con nuestra fuerza somos más de cuatro Espectros juntos a la vez, así que nada ni nadie nos detendrá. Acabemos con aquellos que nos han dejado en el Olvido, despertemos a esos Soldados que cayeron en un profundo sueño, a nuestros enemigos los sacaremos de las camas, les abriremos los ojos y les obligaremos a que nos recuerdan, les haremos sentir el miedo en carne propia, seremos su peor pesadilla, ¡LES HAREMOS RECORDAR EL SONIDO DE NUESTRAS ARMADURAS MARCHANDO POR TODO EL MUNDO!. [Se van acercando y se ve la escuela] Les haremos ver cosas que superan la realidad y la fantasía, las cuales solo pensaban que eran parte de sus sueños.

\- ¡Puedo verlo, puede ver la escuela!. Señaló la gótica, mientras que ambos sonreían.

\- Con nuestro pequeño "Batallón", nosotros incendiaremos al Mundo hasta el Centro. [Junta sus manos el peli blanco] ¡Así es, esas son las luces que están iluminando los Cielos del Campo de Batalla! [Apunta hacia los reflectores y luego extiende sus brazos] Hemos vuelto a la Patria que nos abandonó, no como Humanos, sino como alguien nuevo y fresco, ¡hemos vuelto al campo de batalla!.

\- ¡Lincoln, Comandante, Señor Wyvern, Mi Comandante, Dragón del Invierno, Lincoln, Mi Emperador!. Exclamaba Lucy con más fuerza y emoción en su voz.

\- Así que la "Operación Divina Comedia" cruzó las fronteras y ha llegado a Royal Woods: ¡Este es un mensaje para todos los Espectros y Soldados del Inframundo, asegúrense que cada uno de sus Comandantes lo reciba] Así que, Lucy...Liberemos el Infierno. Pidió Lincoln, finalizando con su discurso y dirigiéndose hacia la fachada principal de la escuela.

* * *

 **Me detengo aquí, con el suspenso y la emoción, ¿ustedes también desean sangre y muerte?. Jejeje, la tendrán.**

 **[Reaparece Alexander de Mefistófeles]**

 **Alexander: ¡Temblad, Mortales y arrepiéntanse, esta ciudad ha llegado a su fin!.**

 **Ya lo escucharon a mi OC, a la Estrella Celeste del Liderazgo y Dios del Tiempo, en el capítulo que viene, titulado _"La Masacre del Viernes"_ , será con la canción de "Pump up kicks" de Foster The People. Creo que hoy estuve muy inspirado pero bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer?. Quería que nuestros queridos Espectros lanzaran su odio sobre aquella pútrida ciudad, ¿quién no quiere hacer arder al Mundo?.**

 **Este capítulo tiene como advertencia, de nuevo, gore, Loudcest e insultos. No soy amante del gore, ese papel lo desempeña muy bien Banghg, al igual que Slash Torrance, a mí estas cosas me dan repugnancia y no suelo hacerlo mucho, ¿por qué?: Porque cada uno tiene sus especialidades, lo mío es el Loudcest, el romance y la aventura, otros están ambientados en el terror y la angustia, yo me especializo en esto.**

 **Ahora bueno, a prepararse, porque después del capítulo que viene comenzara la cuenta atrás y los finales que serán varios :).**

 *** imperialwar1234: Te agradezco a ti por haberme pasado esa idea, la cual fue genial :3. Muchas gracias, amigo.**

 *** El Caballero de las antorchas: La verdad es que ya con haberme visto "No such luck" y que lo pasaran ayer y hoy de nuevo, ya uno se llena de furia y bueno, eso también da para inspirarse más y en especial con las canciones como "El Cazador Furtivo", ya que soy amante de la ópera :3 y es un digno homenaje a Hellsing, ya que en ella se escucha esta canción, en la OVA 4 :3.**

 *** Gans Lawton: La masacre recién empieza y la fiesta se va a poner muy bomba :D. Ah y perdón por haberme equivocado en el review anterior y con respecto a Omega, la verdad comparto lo mismo, Seiya solo está con la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario, mientras que sus amigos nada, sabiendo que en Next Dimension Ikki es el Sucesor de Aioria de Leo, Hyoga de Camus y Shun de Shaka, la verdad esperaba más de Omega pero se mandaron unos problemas increíbles.**

 *** braunidechocolate: Jejeje, a mí, es una OC despreciable y elitista, gente así termina pagando bien las consecuencias por sus Pecados y en especial alguien que se creía intocable. Les recomiendo a todos que tengan miedo por lo que pasará en el capítulo que viene, igualmente tranquilos, por Lily no teman, no soy un monstruo.**

 *** Pirata: La Guerra ha empezado y no habrá forma de detenerla :3**

 **Saludos también para Terrariopad.**

 *** Sam the Stormbringer: No quería que los chicos permanecieran dentro de su "Segundo Hogar" ya que podría ser lento y aburrido, así que opté por este cambio.**

 **Este capítulo tiene mucho de homenajes a Hellsing, a la de las OVAS, el anime me gustó pero me pareció medio tonto el final, esperaba más del mismo. Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe de alguna página donde pueda ver los capítulos de The Loud House que salieron en EEUU?.**

 **Cuídense, Camaradas y nos vemos en el capítulo que viene :D. Tengan un buen día Miércoles de mi parte.**


	42. Chapter 42

Capítulo 42: La Masacre del Viernes La miraron por un buen rato, parecía eterno, un muro impenetrable, una fortaleza que no podía ser asaltada, un bastión imposible, pero les pareció para ellos una buen broma, un chiste, una estupidez que podían sortear con semejante facilidad, ya que habían repasado por mucho tiempo los movimientos en sus planes de venganza, habían entrenado hasta el máximo con Abel como su Maestro e Instructor, habían recibido las Sapuris y el "Satán Imperial" y perdonado a algunos como Haiku y Tabby, las cuales se alejaron de la escuela, yendo hacia un sitio seguro, ya que la diversión estaba por empezar.

Se fueron acercando hacia la entrada de la misma, miraron la fachada, la bandera de EEUU que flameaba al compás del viento, se rieron, mostraron una sonrisa malvada, de burla, de desprecio hacia aquel símbolo patrio, de sus labios salían palabras de insultos y odio hacia su nación, donde pronto estaría en su reemplaza la Bandera del Imperio del Inframundo, Abel y Hades estarían orgullosos por lo que harían a continuación.

El reloj marcaba las 11:10 AM, fue entonces que ambos hermanos, mientras que caminaban hacia el objetivo, invocaron sus Armaduras Sapuris de Wyvern y de la Harpía, para algunos parecía un espectáculo común, un truco de magia barato...¿Barato?. Eso lo estaban por descubrir.

(Pumped up kicks, Foster The People)

Caminaban sin preocupación o miedo, podían ser reconocidos por alguien con una buena memoria, podía esa persona llamar a la Policía y detenerlos, podía que ellos se escaparían como hicieron la otra vez, ¿qué pasaría?. El Cosmo de ambos se iba incrementando, al igual que la lluvia en una tormenta, para comenzar con el siguiente paso de la ofensiva contra sus enemigos.

Robert's got a quick hand.

Sus pasos se mezclaban con el de algunos estudiantes que estaban afuera, comiendo con alguna chica o amigos, por el momento a nadie le importaba lo que pasaría a continuación.

\- Bien, ahora. Pidió Lucy, mientras que Lincoln asentía y preparaban sus poderes.

He'll look around the room, he won't tell you his plan

He's got a rolled cigarette, hanging out his mouth he's a cowboy kid

Yeah found a six shooter gun.

\- ¡"GRAN CAUCIÓN"!. Lanzó el peli blanco una ofensiva contra los buses de los Equipos Locales, incluyendo el de los "Tiburones", el cual comenzaba a arder y a estallar los cristales, mientras que las personas que estaban en aquel sitio se quedaban sorprendidos de ver semejante ataque e iban a tomar fotos y vídeos.

\- Mira quién está ahí. Señaló Lucy y vio a Michelle Ambrosse, una de las amigas de Amber, otra perteneciente a la Élite que ella detestaba con toda su alma, se teletransportó y acto seguido apareció ante aquella chica castaña, la cual pegó un grito fuerte junto con su amiga. Acto seguido, la gótica lanzó dos pequeños destellos contra el pecho de ambas amigas, matándolas en el acto y una nueva explosión sacudía el sitio, ya que Lincoln había volado varios coches en el estacionamiento.

\- Dos millonarias menos, felicitaciones, hermana. Dijo el peli blanco, mientras que se dirigían hacia el interior de la escuela.

* * *

Dentro de la cafetería, el sonido de las explosiones era cercano, pero muchos no pensaban en lo que pasaba allí afuera, parecía ser alguien jugando una broma o tal vez por alguien que estaba teniendo una relación y le festejaban.

\- ¿Qué será eso?. Se preguntó una de las chicas en aquel sitio, mientras que escuchaban que alguien llegaba y era la Señorita Agnes Johnson.

* * *

Justo en ese momento, dos estudiantes estaban por salir hacia afuera, cuando la puerta de entrada estallaron los vidrios y éstos dieron de lleno sobre aquellas personas, las cuales quedaron heridos, lo último que vieron antes de quedar inconscientes fue a dos jóvenes con Armaduras Sapuris y con una mirada llena de odio y furia.

In his dad's closet hidden oh in a box of fun things, I don't even know what  
But he's coming for you, yeah he's coming for you.

\- ¡Empiecen a correr, deportistas, porque hoy me los llevo al Infierno!. Gritaba Lincoln y de ahí empezaba la "carrera" por quién mataba a más gente en los pasillos.

\- A divertirse: ¡"LA AVARICIA DE LA VIDA"!. Sonrió Lucy y arrojó su ataque contra varias aulas, las cuales estaban vacías, pero podía verse a mucha gente rondar por los pasillos a esa hora, ya que era el almuerzo y luego retomarían a la segunda parte del día.

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run, out run my gun.

\- ¡Que todos los chicos ricos corran más rápido que mi "Avaricia de la Vida"!. Les llamaba Lucy, mientras comenzaba el pánico, los estudiantes salían corriendo pero gran parte era alcanzada por los disparos que Lincoln les lanzaba, los cuales eran de color violeta y llenos de una gran ira hacia los deportistas, el objetivo era matar a los que pertenecían a esas clases y en especial a los matones, los cuales eran fáciles de reconocer.

\- ¡No escapen, malditos, no escapen que mis ataque son más rápidos que sus piernas débiles!. Gritó Lincoln, quien justo atrapó a la banda de Allan, los cuales, al escuchar las explosiones, quisieron salir corriendo hacia la salida, pero cuando se toparon con ambos hermanos, se quedaron aterrados, ya que podían ver esa furia sobresaliente y hambrienta que había en ambos.

\- ¡No, para la biblioteca, rápido!. Pidió Joseph, pero en aquel momento, Lincoln se le lanzó encima y sus amigos se quedaron paralizados, viendo como el puño del peli blanco atravesaba el pecho del joven peli negro y comenzaba a escupir sangre, empapando el piso. Lincoln se le acercó al oído y le habló muy frío.

\- _¿Ahora quién es la ardilla asustada?_. Preguntó con burla y arrojó el cuerpo moribundo del joven contra el piso, cayendo como un costal de papas y empapando el mismo con su sangre.

\- ¡Joseph, no!. Gritó Martín, quien quiso ayudarlo pero ya era tarde, el muchacho murió a los pocos segundos de tocar el piso.

\- ¡Ya está, Martin, ya está, vámonos!. Pidió Rodríguez, casi de forma histérica, de que se escaparan y fueron corriendo con las personas que salían de la cafetería por los pasillos, mientras que eran perseguidos por ambos hermanos.

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks

You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet.

Parecía un sueño...¿un sueño? Más bien una pesadilla, parecía que se repetía algo mucho peor que la Masacre de Columbine de 1999, ¿acaso esos chicos eran Humanos o solo un producto de su imaginación?. Algunos pensaron que estaban imaginando cosas, así que se detenían y veían como los otros caían bajo el poder de Lincoln y Lucy, en especial por el puñetazo que daba el peli blanco y que atravesaba con aquellos colmillos de su Armadura los corazones de los enemigos.

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run, out run my gun.

\- ¡Se van a quemar en el Infierno!. Gritó Lucy a un grupo de ricos, los cuales salieron corriendo hacia el lado Este de los pasillos, esquivando sus explosiones, pero varios cayeron víctimas de los mismos.

* * *

\- ¿Qué está pasando allí afuera?. Quiso saber la Señorita Agnes Johnson, mientras que veía con terror el escenario y cuando se dobló para ver si no habían moros en la costa, se topó con Lincoln, quien intentó gritar pero él le tapó la boca.

\- Señorita Johnson, shhh. Pidió el joven de forma tranquila.

\- Lincoln, Lucy, ¿qué...qué están haciendo?. Preguntó la pelirroja.

En aquel momento, el muchacho le señaló la puerta de salida.

\- Salga. Le pidió el peli blanco.

\- ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo?. Preguntó ella, quien tenía los ojos llorosos por todo lo que estaba viendo.

\- Salga, usted no es nuestra enemiga, me ayudó bastante y me hizo sentir que me sentiré orgulloso de ser de Géminis junto con Lucy, ahora váyase. Le agradeció su alumno por todo lo que había aprendido y ella se fue, tal vez en un estado de alteración y miedo, pero no podía hacer nada, simplemente mirar a aquellos cuerpos totalmente ensangrentados y muertos por todas partes.

Pronto, llegó hacia la salida, adonde se habían escapado varios estudiantes, los cuales pertenecían a los grados de Lincoln y Lucy. Una vez que todo se solucionó ahí, Lucy arrojó otro ataque, dando justo contra el suelo y dañando parte del techo y los casilleros.

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks

You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet

Daddy works a long day

He be coming home late, he's coming home late

And he's bringing me a surprise.

* * *

El Director Huggins había salido de su oficina, también había oído las explosiones y gritos, pensó que sería alguien jugando una broma, pero al ver la marea de gente que salía del la cafetería hacia las salidas de emergencia, arrojándose contra ellas, supo que algo no andaba bien y fue entonces que cuando dobló por aquellos pasillos, vio con terror varios chicos, la mayoría eran deportistas y ricos, quienes yacían muertos en el piso, parecía que había alguien pistolero, pero tampoco podía dejar a los que estaban heridos y necesitaban asistencia y encontró a una chica, la cual estaba con una herida en el estómago.

\- Tranquila, no te preocupes, ¿cómo te llamas?. Le intentaba tranquilizar Huggins y justo en ese momento, aparecía corriendo el Doctor Clinton, quien había escuchado de estudiantes heridos en la zona.

\- ¡Wilbur!. Gritó el psicólogo y se arrodilló para auxiliar a la muchacha, pero en ese momento, vieron que alguien les estaba apuntando con su mano, en donde podía apreciarse una ofensiva.

\- Déjenla ahí. Ordenó Lucy, quien reconoció a aquella chica.

\- Lu...¡Lucy Loud, pero...!. Gritó de terror el Director junto con Clinton, mientras que ellas le disparaba a otras dos que estaban agonizando.

\- Je, cuando la Harpía está furiosa, nada ni nadie la detiene, pero ustedes váyanse, les estoy dejando vivir. Les perdonó pero a aquella chica no la iba a dejar escapar.

\- Por favor, está herida, ¡necesita atención médica!. Rogó Clinton.

\- ¡Lucy Loud, monstruo!. Gritó Jennifer, la amiga de Amber, quien se escapó hacia el piso de arriba y eso les daba la oportunidad a Wilbur y Clinton de irse de allí con aquella chica herida y lograron salir del edificio.

* * *

'Cause dinner's in the kitchen and it's packed in ice  
I've waited for a long time  
Yeah the slight of my hand is now a quick pull trigger  
I reason with my cigarette.

\- ¡Por favor, hermano, yo no te he hecho nada! ¡NO ME MATES!. Rogaba el matón Francis Head, el cual era un allegado de Allan y su primo.

\- ¿Te piensas que puedes engañar a un Juez del Infierno?. [Preguntó Lincoln y lo agarró del cuello con fuerza] Te enviará al Yomotsu y de ahí a Cocytos con tus amigos. Juró el peli blanco y le atravesó la garganta con su puño, arrancándole las cuerdas vocales y haciéndole temblar del miedo, mientras que el peli blanco sonreía malvadamente.

And say your hair's on fire, you must have lost your wits, yeah.

En aquel momento en el que Lucy llegaba, dejaba tras de sí varios muertos, todos pertenecientes a deportistas que iban hacia el partido que comenzaría dentro de poco, además de destruir varias aulas y de quemar los trofeos que había en en la vitrina, los cuales se convertían en metal fundido y una imagen de una Lynn Loud ardiendo en el fuego le causó una risa frenética.

\- ¡Por favor, no disparen, alto!. Pidió un joven de cabellos pelirrojos y Lincoln se volteó para ver quiénes eran.

Allí, saliendo de una de los salones se veía a Liam, Zach, Rocky y Rayos Oxidados con las manos contra la cabeza y rogando por piedad, cosa que el peli blanco se les acercó.

\- Chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí?. Preguntó el muchacho, quien llevaba en sus manos a un deportista muerto y lo arrojaba con el piso.

\- Lincoln...Lucy...¿cómo? ¿por qué lo hacen?. Preguntó Zach con los ojos llorosos.

Hubo otra explosión y parte de las luces se cayeron.

\- Oh, solo ando matando gente con mi hermanita. Respondió con sonrisa y disparaba un potente ataque parecido a un Dragón y que atravesaba a otros deportistas y matones que intentaban fugarse de allí.

\- ¿Vas a matarnos?. Preguntó Liam.

\- ¿Qué?. Quiso saber el muchacho, ya que por las explosiones y las alarmas sonaban muy fuerte.

\- ¿Vas a matarnos?. Volvió a preguntarle su amigo pelirrojo.

\- No, váyanse. Les ordenó Lincoln, cosa que dejó a los jóvenes sorprendidos.

\- Sabía que Lucy y tú serían los héroes que pondrían fin al reinado de los ricos y los deportistas. Gracias. Agradeció Rocky, mientras que se iban de allí hacia la salida.

Para el peli blanco, el ver que sus amigos estaban bien era un calmante para su alma atormentada, pero aún quedaba mucho por "limpiar" de aquella escuela, por lo cual se dirigieron ambos hacia la biblioteca del segundo piso.

* * *

Allí, escondidos, se encontraban muchos estudiantes, entre ellos estaba Jennifer, la amiga de Amber, ya que ese sitio era un buen refugio, ¿quién sabría que podrían llegar hasta ellos? Tal vez estarían a salvo, ya que se podían escuchar las sirenas de la Policía y los Servicios de Emergencia, las cuales estaban cerca, pero a su vez, una punzada de miedo invadió a la bibliotecaria, la cual estaba en el teléfono, hablando con la Central de aquella fuerza y tuvo que ocultarse, ya que las explosiones comenzaron a sentirse en aquel piso y unos pasos marcaban que se estaba por venir lo peor de aquella tempestad.

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks

You'd better run, better run, out run my gun

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks

You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet.

Pensaron que serían los Equipos SWAT que los rescatarían, estaban equivocados, un chico vio que allí estaban Lincoln y Lucy, aquellas Armaduras daban miedo y el color de sus ojos también, esa furia que se arremolinaba y estallaba con sus ataques era algo sumamente peligroso de ver.

\- ¡Póngase de pie, ahora!. Dio Lincoln aquella orden.

\- ¡Ya escucharon, de pie!. Ordenó Lucy, pero al ver que no había respuesta alguna, ella disparó un ataque contra las ventanas, destruyendo las mismas y unas mesas.

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks

You'd better run, better run, out run my gun

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks

You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks

You'd better run, better run, out run my gun

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks

You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks

You'd better run, better run, out run my gun

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks

You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks

You'd better run, better run, out run my gun

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks

You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet.

Lincoln fue el primero en entrar y agarró a uno de los amigos de Allan, Thomas, el cual recibió un disparo en el rostro, matándolo en el acto y Lucy iba hacia donde estaban los millonarios.

\- ¡NO, POR FAVOR, NO LO DIJE ENSERIO, TE LO JURO, LUCY, NO ME HAGAS DAÑO!. Rogó Jennifer, mientras que la gótica la agarraba por las piernas y la obligaba a salir, sin embargo ella estaba aferrada a las patas de la mesa y ejercía resistencia.

\- Siempre supe que eras una cobarde, además de puta. ¡Recibe este golpe de la Harpía!. Se burló Lucy de aquel miedo y le atravesaba el estómago con sus afiladas garras, lamiendo la sangre que caía a borbotones.

Lincoln sonrió, le daba gusto ver a su pequeña Harpía y Lugarteniente divertirse con aquellas personas que le habían lastimado y burlado, amaba ver el karma que les llegaba en forma de Muerte. Pero mientras que él asesinaba con sus propias manos a los otros amigos de la pandilla de Allan, se topó con un conocido muchacho de cabellos negros, lentes y que tenía un amor prohibido por su hermana mayor.

\- Sal, Clyde. Le ordenó el peli blanco, al reconocer al traidor.

\- Linc...Lincoln...Lincoln...por favor, te lo imploro, por...por favor. Intentaba hablar con él, pero el muchacho recordó todo el daño que le había hecho, sin embargo tenía otro plan con él.

\- Vete, Clyde, vete bien lejos. Le perdonó la vida y el moreno quiso abrazarlo, lo extrañaba, quería disculparse por lo que había hecho, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

\- ¿Quieres que cambie de opinión? ¡Vete de aquí, traidor, vete o te arrepentirás en el Cocytos junto con tus padres!. Le ordenó Lincoln muy severo, pero eso no detuvo que el muchacho lo abrazara.

\- Por favor, amigo, despierta, tú no eres así. Rogó porque volviera a ser el de antes.

\- El Lincoln que tú conocías, el que usaba un traje de ardilla por culpa de su familia, ya que lo consideraban de "mala suerte" y que lo usaban de Tótem, ha muerto, Clyde: Renuncié a mi Humanidad, ahora soy un Espectro, uno de los Tres Jueces del Infierno, pertenecemos ahora a la Élite del Inframundo. Mostró su Naturaleza escondida y arrojando todo rastro de su Pasado al fuego.

\- Lincoln...amigo...Dijo Clyde, llorando a más no poder.

\- Ya no soy más un Humano débil y que lo manipulaban sus hermanas mayores y menores, ahora soy un Juez del Infierno ¡y te dirigirás a mí como tu Superior! ¡Yo soy Lincoln de Wyvern, la Estrella Celeste de la Ferocidad!. Respondió el muchacho con un tono serio y frío, el cual infundía miedo en el moreno, el cual se fue corriendo de allí, ya que había sido perdonado por su amigo.

Lucy, por su parte, se encontraba bombardeando por las ventanas a los policías y en aquel momento llegó su hermano para ayudarla.

\- Matemos algunos policías. Dijo y comenzaron a atacarlos, destruyendo las patrullas y los camiones blindados de los SWAT y éstos salían disparados.

\- ¡NO PUEDEN CON NOSOTROS, COBARDES!. Gritó Lucy con orgullo en su voz y una vez que los enemigos buscaban otras posiciones por asegurar, Lincoln se volteó y sonrió malvadamente al encontrarse un deportista, el cual era Timothy Anderson, el cual se ocultaba bajo la mesa junto con su amiga.

\- Te irás al Infierno, maldito. Sentenció el peli blanco y les disparó a ambos, hiriendo a los dos personajes, mientras que Lucy asesinaba a varias chicas y chicos de Élite, los cuales estaban bajo los escritorios.

De abajo de uno de los mismos muebles, una chica rubia salió para enfrentarlos.

\- ¡¿Por qué hacen esto?!. Preguntó ella, mientras que sus amigas le pedían que no se interpusiera, llamando la atención de Lucy, quien la agarró del cuello de su camisa.

\- ¿Por qué lo hacemos? Porque esto es una purificación, Jessica Cassidy, sí, conozco tu historia y tu familia, tú no eres una Santa, eres una de las amigas de Amber, la cual ahora se está pudriendo bajo los rayos del Sol en una helada descompuesta, je. [Ríe ella y se burla, mientras que le ponía sus garras en la mejillas y bajaba hasta su corazón] ¿Acaso no le temes a la Muerte?. Preguntó la gótica.

\- No, no le temo. Respondió ella sin miedo.

\- Pues ahora le temerás, buen viaje al Infierno. Se despidió Lucy y le atravesó, ante la mirada de todos los presentes, el corazón, para luego sacárselo a la fuerza y pisotearlo contra el piso.

\- ¡Esa es mi hermana!. Le felicitó Lincoln, quien asesinaba a otros dos amigos de Allan y Franklin, los cuales intentaron escapar y Lucy mataba a varios chicos ricos de más, las cuales estaban bajo los muebles, cayendo totalmente muertas al piso y regando todo el sitio con su sangre.

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks

You'd better run, better run, out run my gun.

La bibliotecaria salía con el teléfono en mano, llorando por semejante matanza, habían más de 20 chicos y chicas muertos y otros tantos estaban heridos y para ese momento, los dos atacantes se retiraban hacia otras partes de la escuela, pero antes de ello, Lincoln se dirigió hacia el teléfono, en donde aún se escuchaba las voces de las operadoras.

\- ¡No intenten mandar a sus putos efectivos, estamos bien preparados y hasta no le tememos a la Muerte, somos Espectros de Hades, no un montón de cobardes!. [Gritó hacia el teléfono y luego, bajo un ataque de furia, tiró varias computadoras al piso con una silla y las incendió, no sin antes tirarles a los heridos otro ataque explosivo].

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks

You'd better run, better run, out run my gun.

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks

You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet.

* * *

Se dirigieron hacia la planta baja, hacia la cafetería, en donde podían haber estudiantes bajo las mesas y fue entonces que Lucy atacaba con "La Avaricia de la Vida" y asesinaba a cualquiera que estuviera bajo las mesas y Lincoln incendiaba con la "Gran Caución" y el "Rugido del Dragón" el sitio, pronto estuvo cubierto de llamas y un intenso humo blanco, que se iban mezclando y convirtiendo en negro.

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks

You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet.

Lincoln fue hasta unas mesas y formó una pequeña esfera violeta, la cual arrojó, siendo observado por las Cámaras de Seguridad, las cuales grababan los estallidos y las explosiones junto con los incendios que se iban formando, sumando a Lucy que no paraba de disparar contra los que posiblemente estuvieran escondidos.

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet.

Un chico de remera con el logo de los "Lakers" intentó salir corriendo junto con varios más, pero Lincoln les detectó y les lanzó el "Rugido del Dragón", en el cual se soltaba en el aire el alimento venenoso del Dragón Wyvern, el cual provocando la paralización del cuerpo y una muerte terrible, mientras que otros morían bajo los disparos de Lucy y de su hermano, los cuales emprendieron un último recorrido por la escuela, incendiando el laboratorio y la oficina de Huggins junto con el consultorio de Clinton, tirando al fuego todos los trofeos que habían ganado las Ardillas y eso provocaba que se activaran los Sistemas Anti-Incendio.

\- Ya me siento satisfecho. Dijo Lincoln.

\- Yo también, será mejor que vayamos hacia el estadio que está aquí a la vuelta de la escuela, donde están jugando Lynn y las "Ardillas". Pidió Lucy.

\- Tus deseos son órdenes, Mi Lugarteniente. Respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa y tras besarla en los labios, hallándose ambos empapados por la sangre y el agua que se mezclaba, y teñía todo el suelo, emprendieron el viaje hacia el estadio de baseball donde había empezado todo el asunto de la mala suerte.

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks

You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet.

* * *

Dejaron la escuela, partieron con rumbo hacia aquel lugar donde todo iba a tener su final para aquella final que le había hecho daño y arrojado al olvido. La escuela ardía en llamas en varios sectores, habían matado a casi 100 estudiantes, casi todos pertenecientes a las Clases de Deportistas, Ricos y Matones, además de dejar un tendal de heridos, la mayoría en grave estado y que tal vez no iban a sobrevivir.

No les importaba si iban a ir a la cárcel, matarían a todos los que intentaran detenerlos, la Policía ingresaba con los Bomberos y los Médicos hacia el interior del edificio más de tres horas después de haberse desatado el Infierno y comenzaban con las tareas de rescate y evacuación.

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks

You'd better run, better run, out run my gun

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks

You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet.

* * *

Mientras que Lincoln y Lucy iban con sus Armaduras Sapuris, las cuales se guardaron un rato, dirigiéndose hacia el estadio, la Familia Loud y las personas que estaban allí no estaban enterados de lo ocurrido en la escuela, ya no habían recibido ninguna noticia, salvo por las columnas de humo negras que se elevaban por los Cielos y de ahí se concentraban en el juego, ya que era la final.

\- _¡Parece que las "Ardillas" están dominando a los "Tiburones", pero qué emoción, Chuck, qué emoción, este año se volverán a llevar el trofeo a casa! ¡Hay que agradecerle de todo a la Número 1 de su equipo: Lynn Loud!._ Felicitaba el Presentador.

* * *

Al oír aquel nombre y su familia que festejaba, Lincoln sonrió y lanzó una poderosa ofensiva en la entrada al estadio, donde provocó una fuerte explosión, la cual se confundía con la de los fuegos artificiales, pero una segunda más fuerte comenzó a llamar la atención de las personas, mientras que el juego seguía, pero por indicaciones del arbitro, de que debían suspender hasta atrapar a los supuestos "bromistas".

\- ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó Rita a su esposo, quien se hallaba con las demás hermanas, observando que el partido quedaba detenido pero luego lo reanudaban.

\- Tranquila, de seguro era algún gracioso con los fuegos artificiales. Le calmó el Señor Lynn Loud, mientras que volvía todo a la calma, pero en aquellos momentos comenzaban a entrar Lincoln y Lucy, quienes dejaron toda la entrada principal destruida y en llamas.

* * *

\- Van a morir, hoy mueren todos los Loud. Juró Lucy, quien hacía estallar varios puestos de comida y Lincoln destruía varios puntos más, incluyendo los carteles patrocinadores del partido.

\- Ya veo la entrada al campo, vamos a incendiar este sitio. Pidió el muchacho y produjeron una intensa explosión, la cual trajo consigo un gigantesco incendio.

* * *

\- ¡Paren, paren, hay fuego en el área de comidas!. Pidió uno de los periodistas y en ese momento comenzaron a sentirse más explosiones, ¿qué estaba pasando?.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?. Preguntó Lori y tomó los binoculares, pero para su sorpresa y terror, observó la llegada de aquellos dos chicos que habían rechazado. Quedó helada, los dejó en el suelo y Lincoln pudo sentir la presencia de su familia, disparando un ataque contra las gradas, provocando una explosión e hiriendo a varios espectadores.

\- ¡¿Quiénes son estos locos?!. Preguntó un hombre, mientras que comenzaba a sentirse el pánico.

(Akuma Stocking, Tokusatsu, Hellsing OVA 5)

Los vieron salir de aquellas llamas, sin ningún daño, ¿acaso venían del Infierno?, podían verse esas sonrisas, mientras que los gritos de los heridos se mezclaban con el olor del fuego y las risas malditas de aquellos dos chicos, los cuales habían vuelto a casa.

\- Familia, sus dos "Ovejas Negras" han vuelto a casa. Dijeron Lincoln y Lucy, mientras que su familia se quedaba paralizada del miedo, al verlos llegar hasta el centro del campo de baseball y hasta los propios jugadores de baseball permanecían temblando del miedo, entre ellos, una castaña que rezaba que sus hermanos volvieran y ahora su deseo se había "cumplido" pero de otra forma.

* * *

 **¿Lo esperaban desde hace mucho? Jejeje, así es, lo esperaban y este es mi regalo para todos ustedes, Camaradas. Hoy quería trabajar bastante porque me gusta tratar de este tema tan delicado, uno que ha sufrido algo así en la vida real se vengaría, no lo dejaría pasar por alto y creo que los Loud merecen ser castigados, pero...la venganza tiene sus consecuencias.**

 **Muchos esperaban este capítulo y así es, pero también les anuncio que el que vendrá será el último y de ahí iré sacando los cuatro o cinco finales de "Sangre de Hermanos", un poco al estilo GTA IV, V y Silent Hill.**

 **Así que bueno, cuídense, Camaradas y que tengan un buen Miércoles para todos ustedes. ¡Nos vemos! :D.**


	43. Chapter 43

Capítulo 43: "Reencuentro", combate y una ayuda inesperada Luna no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, mientras que ayudaba a su hermana Luan a levantarse junto con su familia, veían todos ellos a aquellos chicos que habían expulsado, al que habían tildado con el rótulo de "mala suerte" y que no era su hijo, a quien se atrevió a cuestionar la teoría de Lisa y que tenía de aliada a Lucy, quien había estado del lado de ellos, pero se había hartado poco tiempo del daño que le hacían al pobre peli blanco, así que decidió ayudarlo y poner fin a toda la pelea, pero aún así los Loud habían arrojado más leña al fuego y sin importarles las consecuencias.

(Sigan escuchando Akuma Stocking, Tokusatsu, Hellsing OVA 5)

Lori temblaba del miedo mientras que podía ver a los heridos por doquier en aquellas gradas, varias personas habían muerto por esa explosión y una estaba encima de ella, totalmente muerta, sin vida y con una mirada de terror, intentó quitársela y cuando lo logró, vio que tenía una gran mancha de sangre sobre su vestido, cosa que le dio asco y ganas de vomitar.

\- ¡Lori, ¿estás bien?!. Preguntó Lola, mientras que ella solo podía asentir y veía el Infierno que se había desatado allí abajo: Cientos de explosiones contra las gradas, el puesto de los presentadores y contra el campo, habían convertido aquel día de juego en un campo de batalla.

\- ¡¿Quiénes son?!. Preguntó Lana, quien estaba aterrada.

* * *

\- ¡ESTA ES NUESTRA GUERRA SANTA, LOS VAMOS A QUEMAR A TODOS! ¡SOMOS EL "BATALLÓN WYVERN-HARPÍA"!. Gritaba Lincoln, mientras que le sacaba el corazón a varios jugadores de los "Tiburones", entre ellos a uno de los campeones, el cual no llegó a hacerlo, ya que le agarró un ataque cardíaco al ver los ojos rojos del Dragón del Infierno.

\- ¡HOY VERÁN QUÉ COSAS EXISTEN Y SOBREPASAN LOS LÍMITES DE LA REALIDAD Y LA FANTASÍA, DESPERTAREMOS A LOS QUE HAN CAÍDO BAJO UN PROFUNDO SUEÑO, DESPERTEMOS A NUESTROS HERMANOS ESPECTROS DEL SUEÑO EN QUE HAN CAÍDO, CON ELLOS LES HAREMOS VIVIR UNA PESADILLA ETERNA, LES SACAREMOS DE SUS CAMAS Y ABRIREMOS LOS OJOS PARA QUE NOS RECUERDEN, LES HAREMOS RECORDAR EL SABOR DEL MIEDO, LES HAREMOS RECORDAR EL SONIDO DE NUESTRAS ARMADURAS SAPURIS Y EL FUEGO QUE VENDRÁ CONSIGO!. Añadió Lincoln, aquellos gritos estaban llenos de odio y furia, como si nunca jamás se hubieran podido defender.

\- ¡ÉSTAS SON NUESTRAS LUCES QUE ILUMINAN LOS CIELOS DEL CAMPO DE BATALLA!. Añadió Lucy, quien veía a su familia pero antes de eso provocaban un gran incendio en el campo, atrapando a muchas personas.

\- ¡HEMOS REGRESADO DESPUÉS DE 12 MALDITOS MESES EN EL EXILIO, HEMOS VENIDO A RECUPERAR LO QUE NOS HAN QUITADO! ¡ADELANTE, MI LUGARTENIENTE!. Ordenó Lincoln y se dirigieron hacia el frente de batalla, continuando con la masacre y sin que la Policía pudiera entrar debido al fuego.

\- ¡NO INTENTEN LLAMAR A SUS MILITARES COBARDES Y MARICONES, NO ESTÁN A LA ALTURA DE NOSOTROS, LA ÉLITE DEL EMPERADOR HADES!. Sentenció Lucy, la cual vio a su familia y se decidió tele-transportar hacia donde estaban ellos.

* * *

\- ¡Hay que irnos pero ya!. Pidió uno de los espectadores, el cual estaba en las gradas y comenzaba un desordenado intento de huida del estadio, pero éste era aún peor debido al pánico y las personas que caían bajo esa avalancha.

\- Dios, Dios, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Quiénes son esas personas?. Quería saber Rita, mientras que buscaban a Lynn, la cual permanecía en el campo de juegos con sus amigos.

\- Este es mi Brazo de Fuego, Rita Loud. [Escuchó una voz que los tomó a todos por sorpresa, mientras que veían a una cierta gótica caminar sobre los carteles de propaganda y que iba hacia ellos. Además podía oírse el chillido de una Harpía a su lado junto con sus ojos rojos] Es lo peor que hay aquí: ¡El Infierno en la Tierra! pero esto es el comienzo del final para todos ustedes. Dijo aquella persona, mientras que aterrizaba delante de todos los Louds, aterrados, asustados, en un estado de pánico, en especial para las pequeñas, quienes se ocultaban bajo la protección de sus hermanas mayores.

\- No...No...tú...Luc...Lucy...¿Qué...? ¿Qué...?. Tú...Decía el Señor Loud, al borde de las lágrimas, viendo a su pequeña hija ahora convertida en un arma mortal.

\- ¿Lucy Loud? Ese nombre de Humano ya no está más en mi cuerpo y alma, renuncié a mi Humanidad después de que nos dieran estas bellas Armaduras Sapuris por nuestro Abel de Géminis, ¡ahora no soy más una Humana, a partir de hoy soy una Espectro, la mejor de todas las Soldados de Mi Señor Comandante Lincoln de Wyvern, a partir de ahora soy Lucy de la Harpía, la Estrella Celeste de la Lamentación!. Respondió con todo orgullo en su voz, mientras que se veía a sus padres llorar de la tristeza.

\- ¿Qué te hemos hecho a ti y a tu hermano?. Preguntó Rita y al oír esa pregunta, Lucy la agarró del cuello.

\- Lo que nosotros les haremos a todos ustedes. Andando, el Juicio está por empezar. Sentenció la gótica y los teletransportó hacia el campo de batalla.

* * *

Lincoln avanzaba hacia el sitio donde Lynn se hallaba, quería agarrarla y matarla en el acto, deseaba hacerle sufrir por todo el daño que había recibido y en especial por el maltrato el día en que ella le había amenazado con un bate de baseball, en el que su familia en vez de apoyarlo a él, apoyó a Lynn, en el que Lisa lo había señalado como el "único culpable" de lo que pasaba con su mala suerte y luego todos los extremos que se habían pasado.

Avanzaba en medio del fuego, mientras que su hermana se hallaba oculta y pidiendo que ese "misterioso personaje" se fuera, podía escuchar los gritos de sus compañeros siendo masacrados horriblemente hasta que finalmente ella decidió encarar al atacante, pero quedó totalmente sorprendida de ver ese cabello blanco y aquella mirada que antes era dulce y llena de preocupación.

\- Li...Li...Tartamudeó la castaña deportista, quien cayó de rodillas, las sentía pesadas, como si le hubieran puesto grilletes o rocas, lista para ser arrojada al río como castigo.

\- ¿Te sorprendiste de verme, hermana? ¡DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO! ¡TANTO TIEMPO DESDE EL DÍA EN EL QUE TÚ Y ESA FAMILIA DE MIERDA ME TRATARON A MÍ Y A LUCY DE MALDITOS! [Exclamó y la agarró con fuerza del cuello, casi sin dejarla respirar, el "Satán Imperial" estaba haciendo sus efectos] ¡YO NO TENGO HERMANA, TÚ ESTÁS MUERTA PARA MÍ Y TE LLEVARÉ AL INFRAMUNDO CONMIGO! ¡AHORA SOY UN JUEZ DEL INFIERNO Y TE DIRIGIRÁS HACIA MÍ COMO TU SUPERIOR! ¡¿OÍSTE?!. Exclamó más fuerte y se la llevó arrastrándola como si fuera una muñeca hacia el centro del campo, ahora vacío de gente, aunque podían verse cuerpos por doquier.

* * *

¿Qué había pasado con ellos dos? ¿Quién los había corrompido así? Ahora eran como psicópatas, enfermos de poder, tenían esas habilidades y con ello se podía sentir en su sangre la furia, el odio, el desprecio por la vida y en especial hacia su familia, la cual temblaba. El "Juicio" estaba por comenzar, Lucy trajo consigo a los Louds de las gradas, mientras que Lincoln trajo a Lynn y la arrojó con violencia hacia donde estaban los demás.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que les pasa?!. Preguntó Leni, mientras que Lincoln se le arrodillaba y pasaba su mano por su rostro.

\- Esto es un juicio, Leni, no te preocupes. Le tranquilizó el muchacho, ya que aún podía recordar todos esos momentos en los que ella había dado todo por él y las ayudas que el muchacho le había dado también, en especial en su examen de conducir.

Lucy caminaba de un lado al otro, viéndolos con superioridad.

\- Los Condenados ya están listos. Dijo ella a su Juez del Infierno.

\- Perfecto, empecemos. Pidió el joven y de ahí deambulaba por todas partes.

Y así empezaba el mismo:

\- Mama, papa, ¿por qué en vez de haberse puesto de mi lado, decidieron ponerse, al igual que las demás, bajo el bando de Lynn? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!. Preguntó Lincoln, quien iniciaba con las preguntas.

\- Era...era...Intentaba decir el Señor Loud, quien estaba bajo la histeria y el miedo.

\- ¡HABLE AHORA!. Ordenó Lincoln con furia, mirándolo con sus ojos rojos.

\- ¡No lo sé, ¿sí?! ¡No lo sé! Solo...queríamos que no se pelearan, porque siempre has tenido problemas con Lynn, siempre. Dio su respuesta.

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡¿Yo tenía problemas con Lynn?! ¡MENTIRA! ¡ELLA ES LA QUE SIEMPRE ME HA DADO PROBLEMAS, SIEMPRE GOLPEÁNDOME, TRATANDO A LUCY COMO SI FUERA UN JUGUETE! Pero ¿sabes qué? ¡AQUÍ ESTÁ MI VEREDICTO! ¡TE IRÁS A COCYTOS!. Finalizó Lincoln y atravesó el pecho de su padre con su puño, justo en el corazón, mientras que la sangre empapaba el rostro de Rita, la cual quería gritar pero el miedo se lo impedía, con ver a su marido agonizar y estar recostado en sus piernas, tratando de respirar.

\- Je, buen golpe, Su Señoría. Le felicitó Lucy.

\- No fue nada, Mi Lugarteniente. Respondió Lincoln.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Lincoln? ¡Era tu padre!. Quiso saber Rita, al borde de la histeria, mientras que sostenía el cuerpo sin vida de su marido.

\- Jajaja, ¡JAJAJAJA!. ¿Mi padre? ¿El hombre que me castigó injustamente por lo del inodoro? ¡NO! ¡ESE NO ERA MI PADRE, MI VERDADERO PADRE ES EL JUEZ DEL INFIERNO, RADAMANTHYS DE WYVERN! ¡TÚ TAMBIÉN TE IRÁS CON ELLOS!: Sentenció Lincoln, burlándose de aquella muerte y acto seguido agarró a su madre del cuello y le atravesó el pecho, al igual que a su marido, agonizando en el suelo.

\- Espero...que en lo más profundo de tu corazón...te arrepientas...yo lo siento...siento mucho el daño que les hice junto con tu padre, lo siento. Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de morir.

\- Olvida las palabras, ya no sirve por nada en el Mundo, mama. Respondió Lucy, quien le dio el tiro final y de gracia.

\- ¿Quién sigue?. [Preguntó y fue por donde estaba hacia donde estaban Lori y Leni, ambas lloraban sin parar por las muertes acontecidas. Lincoln se acercó primero hacia la rubia mayor] Siempre te odié, siempre, desde que destruiste mi videojuego de realidad virtual hasta la visita de Hugh y sin olvidar que fuiste también partícipe en lo del traje en donde perdí al amor de mi vida: Ronnie Anne.

\- ¡Lincoln, espera...por favor...!. Rogó Lori y en aquel momento Lucy le cortó el cuello con sus garras afiladas.

\- ¡LORI!. Gritó Leni, mientras que veía el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana, la cual murió en el acto.

El peli blanco se acercó hacia ella, la rubia lloraba sin parar, había perdido a su hermana, a sus padres, ¿quién sabía si ella era la siguiente en ese juego?.

\- Ahora vuelvo, voy a poner un poco de música. Dijo Lucy y fue hasta la cabina de presentación, en donde estaban los dos presentadores muertos por la explosión ocurrida durante el asalto y puso un vinilo que había sacado de la biblioteca, comenzando con el "Baile".

(Vuelvan a escuchar _"El Cazador Furtivo"_ de Carl María Von Weber)

Para Leni, quien nunca había escuchado algo como eso, le parecía como estar ardiendo en el Infierno, veía los ojos rojos de Lincoln y Lucy, empapados de sangre junto con el suelo, mientras que se reía de la muerte de sus padres y de Lori, ahora era su turno, pero en aquel momento, el peli blanco le tendió su mano.

\- Lincoln...Dijo ella, llorando más.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa, hermana?. Preguntó el chico con una sonrisa tranquila.

\- ¿No...no vas a matarme?. Fue su pregunta.

\- ¿Matarte? ¿Acaso mataría a la Futura Juez del Infierno, a la Estrella Celeste de la Nobleza, a la Futura Juez Leni de Grifos, a la futura novia y esposa de la Estrella Celeste del Liderazgo y Dios del Tiempo Kairos?. Fue su respuesta-pregunta hacia la muchacha, la cual quedó confundida.

\- Lincoln...Dijo ella, confundida aún más.

\- Vete, Leni, vete, llévate a Lily de aquí. Le ordenó Lincoln, mientras que se dirigía hacia las gemelas Lola y Lana.

\- Lincoln. Volvió a hablar.

\- ¡Vete, ahora!. Volvió a repetirle y fue entonces que ella acató la orden, tomó a la pequeña Lily y salió corriendo de allí hacia una de las salidas que no había sido destruida.

\- _"Por favor, regresa a quien eras, a nuestro hermano que se preocupaba por todas nosotras"._ Pidió ella, mientras que salía de allí con la bebe en sus brazos y llegaba hacia las calles, donde se arrodilló, exhausta por su cercanía con la Muerte.

* * *

Llegó hasta las calles, donde la Policía montaba un operativo de rescate y mientras que veía todo el caos en la zona, Leni se hallaba tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido, abrazaba a Lily sin parar, creía que iba a morir a manos de sus hermanos, pero por una extraña razón, a ellas dos las dejaron vivir, sabiendo que ella se preocupaba por Lincoln cuando estuvo encerrado en ese traje de ardilla y que tuvo que estar afuera de la casa.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?. Preguntó una voz femenina y la rubia alzó la mirada, encontrándose con una hermosa mujer de piel blanca, ojos celestes y largos cabellos lila, quien vestía un largo vestido blanco junto con un báculo de poder y era acompañada por una Guardia de Caballeros Dorados.

\- Sí...sí...gracias...gracias. Agradeció Leni, quien podía sentir una extraña calidez en la voz de esa mujer.

\- No te preocupes, todo se va a solucionar, tranquila. Le tranquilizó la peli lila, mientras que la ayudaba a levantarla del suelo.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Quién es usted?. Preguntó Leni, quien no sabía si confiar en esa persona.

\- Ten Fe de que todo se va a solucionar. Mi nombre es Saori Kido y he venido de parte de un amigo de mi abuelo, Mitsumasa Kido, para detener la furia de tus dos hermanos. Respondió ella.

\- ¿Cómo...? Pero, ¿está loca, Señorita? ¡Mis hermanos la van a matar, por favor, no entre!. Pidió la rubia, quien quería evitar que esa persona muriera.

\- No hay por qué temer, no le temo a la Muerte ni tampoco a lo que pueda pasarme, además no vengo sola. [Dijo Saori con tranquilidad, mientras que sus Caballeros Dorados emprendían el ingreso hacia el estadio].

\- _"¿Acaso...acaso ella...ella...es...una Diosa?! ¡¿La Diosa Athena en persona me ha hablado?!"_. Se preguntaba Leni, mientras que veía a aquellas personas ingresar y desaparecer en medio del fuego.

* * *

\- Luna, Luna, Mi Querida Hermana Rockera, ¿acaso tú te preocupaste por mí cuando estuve afuera? ¡Pase frío, hambre, calor, lluvia, de todo, todo por la estúpida mala suerte! ¡Tú solo me tenías como un objeto y no como tu hermano! ¡¿Qué debería hacer contigo?! ¡¿Decapitarte, arrancarte el corazón o simplemente reducirte a cenizas?!. Le interrogó Lincoln a la castaña.

\- Hermano...¿qué te pasó? ¡¿Quién eres ahora?! ¡Eres un Demonio!. Gritó ella con su acento inglés, cosa que terminó por recibir una bofetada, la cual le dejó la marca de la mano de Lincoln en su rostro.

\- ¡NO ME HABLES CON ESA LENGUA INGLESA DE MIERDA! ¡Ah, pero no te preocupes, volaré en pedazos esa isla junto con tu querido Mick! ¡Siempre odié tu música y siempre odié tus chistes, Luan, SIEMPRE! ¡SIEMPRE ME PARECIERON UN CÁNCER! ¡SIEMPRE ODIÉ TU SUPERIORIDAD, LISA, SIEMPRE ODIÉ TU AMOR POR LO ASQUEROSO, LANA Y SIEMPRE ODIÉ TU ORGULLO, LOLA, SIEMPRE, ME DAN ASCO, DEBERÍA MATARLAS A TODAS USTEDES DE UNA VEZ Y ENVIARLAS CON LORI! Pero...jejeje, vamos a resolverlo con un juego de niños. [Gritó con todas sus fuerzas el muchacho, quien comenzaba a seleccionar al azar quién debía morir y quién no]. Pero contigo, Lynn, contigo no tendré piedad. [Señala a la castaña, la cual estaba aterrada] Sí, ten miedo, mucho miedo, pequeña mocosa.

\- ¡No la trates así! ¡No les hagas daño, si tanto quieres vengarte, matame a mí, VAMOS, ACABA CON MI VIDA ENTONCES, VAMOS! ¡YO TE PUSE EN ESA TEORÍA, YO TE HICE GRAN PARTE DEL DAÑO PERO NO LAS LASTIMES A ELLA! ¡MÁTAME, ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES! ¡VAMOS, DRAGÓN DEL INFIERNO, MÁTAME!. Pidió Lisa, quien no quería ver a sus hermanas sufrir, cosa que le llamó la atención a su hermano y él se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella y la agarró del cuello.

\- ¿Así que quieres morir? Tú no crees en Dios ni en nada, dime, ¿qué encontrarás cuando llegues al Otro Mundo? ¡Dime! ¿Qué te mereces? ¿El Infierno, el Purgatorio, el Cielo? Je. Río con burla tras preguntarle.

\- No lo sé y no le temo a la Muerte, solo sé que habrá vida después de ella, como atravesar otro Mundo. Respondió Lisa, mientras que sentía como su cuello se iba quebrando.

\- Entonces es un hecho: Al Abismo Infinito del Yomotsu. Sentenció Lisa y la mató con sus propias manos, cortando sus vías respiratorias.

\- Haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero...pero...yo...yo te perdono, hermano. Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de morir a manos de aquella persona que la había cargado cuando era una pequeña bebe en el Pasado.

* * *

Caín caía en el suelo abatido por todos los golpes que había recibido de su hermano Abel, ambos eran superiores pero no había forma de detener la furia de su gemelo, el cual sintió las muertes de los primeros Louds.

\- ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Te lo dije, Caín! ¡Te lo dije, ya han caído cuatro! ¡¿Cuántos más morirán?! ¡VAMOS, MIS NIÑOS, ADELANTE, MATEN, DESTRUYAN, SIEMBREN EL TERROR!. [Les animó Abel, mientras que gritaba lleno de júbilo y emoción a sus Aprendices, los cuales estaban cometiendo aquellos actos tan horrendos, pero a su vez se le acercó Caín, debilitado por los golpes y ataques de su hermano gemelo]. Vaya, hermano, ¿sigues vivo? Je, tranquilo, te enviaré adonde no podrás nunca más regresar, te enviaré de regreso a la "Otra Dimensión" pero me aseguraré de que jamás reaparezcas. Sentenció con burla y se preparó para arrojarlo a aquel Vacío, sin embargo, su hermano tenía la palabra.

\- Inténtalo, pero tendrás competencia. Le advirtió y detuvo al peli negro.

\- ¿De qué hablas?. Preguntó el joven, mirándolo con odio.

\- Ella ha llegado para ponerte fin a ti y a tu plan. Sentenció Caín, antes de caer exhausto al suelo.

Abel sintió aquella presencia divina.

\- Athena, je, ¿así que has venido junto con tus Caballeros para detenerme? ¡No te lo permitiré! ¡Pero primero me encargaré de ti, hermano!. Estalló Abel en furia y agarró del cuello a Caín, mientras que se dirigía hacia el estadio.

* * *

Lisa había muerto, su cuerpo fue arrojado al suelo como una muñeca y las gemelas fueron hacia ella, quedando cara a cara con su hermano, el cual las miraba con odio y tristeza.

\- ¿Qué debería hacer con ustedes?. ¿Matarlas, matar a una y dejar a la otra viva?. Se preguntaba el muchacho.

\- Lincoln, escucha, perdón, ¡sí! ¡perdón por haberte tratado como mi Sirviente, lo siento, perdón, no quiero morir, por favor, déjame vivir!. Pidió Lola, mientras que ella y Lana se abrazaban.

\- ¿Dejarte vivir? ¡Tú fuiste la que se la pasaba delatando a cualquiera por lo del inodoro tapado! ¡Me haré cargo de que mueras!. Sentenció Lincoln, quien junto con Lucy iban a matarlas a ambas, pero Luan se interpuso.

\- ¡Aléjate, Luan, todavía no es tu turno!. Le ordenó la gótica a la comediante.

\- Quiero recuperar a ambos hermanos que yo tenía, quiero dejar todo atrás, ¡por favor, abran los ojos, ustedes nunca harían eso!. Rogó la chica, pero eso terminó con una bofetada de parte de Lincoln, haciéndole caer al suelo.

\- Cállate, no me hables, yo no hablo con la más insoportable de esta familia de mierda, odio tus chistes, odio tus bromas y no había un día en el que una de tus bromas te matara. Te odio tanto como a Lynn y al resto, pero tranquila, seguirás el mismo camino, excepto tú, Luna, vete, vete, eres libre. Dijo Lincoln, quien había cambiado de opinión y le perdonaba la vida a la rockera.

\- Hermano, por favor, no las mates, te lo ruego, ¡por favor, somos familia, no somos monstruos, abre los ojos, hermanito! ¡YO TE QUERÍA COMO A LUCY Y A TODAS LAS DEMÁS, YO FUI LA QUE LES DIO LA FIRMA DE MAMA Y PAPA CUANDO SE FUERON A CANADÁ JUNTO CON LUAN!. Estalló ella de la desesperación, viendo que el resto iba a morir.

\- ¿Es verdad?. Preguntó Lucy y agarró a Lola del cuello de su vestido.

\- Sí...Sí, es verdad. Respondió ella, llorando.

Hubo un momento de dudas, pero finalmente tomaron su decisión.

\- Váyanse. Ordenó Lincoln, mientras que solo quedaba Lynn en el estadio.

\- ¡Por favor, no, suelten a Lynn, no la maten, ella quiere disculparse!. Pidió Luan.

\- No. Respondió Lucy y en ese momento ambos hermanos se dirigieron hacia la deportista, mientras que el resto salía de allí y se topaban con una cierta Diosa y su Guardia de Caballeros.

\- ¡Tengan cuidado, por favor!. Pidió Luna, pero aquellas personas no les temían.

\- Vayan con su hermana, las está esperando afuera. Pidió uno de los Caballeros, cuyos cabellos eran castaños y portaba la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario.

\- Pero...Iba a decir Luan, en un intento de advertirles que tuvieran cuidado.

\- No se preocupen, estaremos bien, vayan. Les llevó Athena la tranquilidad en su voz.

* * *

Lynn era golpeada varias veces por su hermano Lincoln, con la persona que había acusado de ser maldito, de tener mala suerte, de ser apto para nada, ella estaba recibiendo lo que se merecía.

\- ¡PASE NOCHES CON TORMENTAS SEVERAS EN LA PERRERA CON CHARLES, TUVE QUE SOPORTAR LA HIPOTERMIA DE LOS FRENTES FRÍO QUE VENÍAN DESDE CANADÁ, NO PUDE INGRESAR EN MI HABITACIÓN POR CULPA DE TU ESTÚPIDA "SUERTE", NO PODÍA NI SIQUIERA ASISTIR A NINGUNA ACTIVIDAD DE LA FAMILIA, ME HICISTE LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE! ¡¿QUERÍAS VERME?! ¡AQUÍ ESTO, LISTO PARA ENVIARTE AL INFIERNO!. Exclamó Lincoln, mientras que le daba un golpe en un estómago a su hermana.

\- ¡Jajajaja, ya no es la fuerte de la familia, ahora es usted, Mi Comandante!. Río Lucy, quien observaba el espectáculo, ya que luego vendría su venganza contra Lynn.

\- ¡Je, gracias, Mi Lugarteniente! [Agradeció Lincoln a su hermana, para luego volver a mirar a los ojos a su rival, la cual estaba sangrando].

\- Lincoln...Lincoln...lo siento, no quería...no quería...yo soy la mala perdedora. Pidió disculpas, cosa que al peli blanco parecía no oírla.

\- No te escucho en la sinceridad. ¡QUIERO OÍRLO DE VERDAD, QUE SALGA DE TU CORAZÓN!. Ordenó el muchacho y lo estampó contra el suelo.

\- ¡Agh! ¡Agh, basta, te lo juro, es la verdad, TE ESTOY PIDIENDO PERDÓN, ODIÉ EL DÍA EN QUE TE FUISTE, CUANDO DESAPARECISTE CON LUCY ME PUSE A LLORAR TODA LA NOCHE, ME DEPRIMÍ POR TI, RECÉ, ROGUÉ PARA QUE VOLVIERAS Y AHORA...AHORA ESTÁS A PUNTO DE MATARME, IGUAL QUE YO TE QUISE HACER HACE UN AÑO ATRÁS!. Gritaba la castaña, envuelta en un gran dolor.

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Eso quería oír, pero ¿sabes qué?! ¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA TUS DISCULPAS!. Gritó y le dio otro golpe en el pecho.

Lynn había caído herida en el suelo, mientras que su hermano la volvía a agarrar y la lanzaba de vuelta contra aquella zona, quebrando parte del mismo y luego la arrastraba como si fuera una bolsa.

\- Hermano, ¡basta, por favor!. Rogó ella.

\- Lucy. Dio Lincoln a su hermanita de que se ocupara de ella.

La gótica se elevó y le lanzó su ataque de la "Avaricia de la Vida", hiriéndola y causando que cayera al piso, pero aún así se mantenía de pie.

(Athena´s Death, OST de Saint Seiya)

\- ¿Todavía quieres seguir peleando? Lo que harás será derramar más sangre. Preguntó Lucy con superioridad, viendo que su hermana aún seguía de pie.

\- Comparado a las personas que han matado inocentemente junto con mama, papa, Lori y Lisa, ¡yo voy a dar todo por recuperarlos a todos ustedes!. Juró ella y les iba a golpear con su bate, pero Lucy y Lincoln se lo quebraron y de ahí la tiraron una vez más contra el suelo, tras haber volado en picada con ella.

\- Esto es lo que pasa cuando te dejas llevar pos los Sentimientos, pensaba que te divertirías un poco. [Le dirigió una mirada seria su hermano, para luego sonreír y arrastrarla por el suelo] Pero te diré que hizo que ganáramos esta batalla: La fuerza y no desesperarse. Si quieres ganar, eso es lo único que necesitas. Le dio aquella explicación, para luego dejarla en el piso.

\- A ti y a todos los demás los arrojaremos al "Agujero de la Muerte" para que sufran en Cocytos para siempre, por ser tan débiles y patéticos. Añadió Lucy, cuando en ese momento sintieron una presencia en el aire.

\- _Sí, yo también lo siento._ Respondió Abel, quien se reapareció y miró toda la masacre que había ocurrido en la escuela y en el estadio.

\- Maestro Abel. Se alegraron ambos de verlo.

\- Veo que se han sobrepasado, ¡wow! se ve que tenían mucha furia acumulada, es perfecto. Pero ahora viene la prueba final. Dijo y apuntó hacia la Diosa que había llegado.

\- ¡¿Así que te has escapado de la "Prisión del Olimpo" y mataste a varios Dioses?!. Preguntó el Caballero de Armadura Dorada de Sagitario.

\- Jajajaja, sí, así es y veo que Huggins ha pedido de que tú vinieras, Athena. Respondió Abel con burla y luego se dirigió hacia la Diosa, la cual dio varios pasos hacia ellos.

\- ¡Saori!. Gritó el Caballero que la protegía.

\- No te preocupes, Seiya, yo estaré bien, este asunto es entre Abel de Géminis y sus dos Aprendices conmigo y su hermana. Le dijo ella a sus Caballeros que no se preocuparan.

\- Ten cuidado, ese tipo es uno de los más peligrosos. Pidió Shun de Virgo que tomara todas las medidas contra ese personaje.

Saori sonrió tranquilamente y fue hasta ellos, pero antes se arrodilló en donde yacía Lynn, la cual estaba herida.

\- Yo si fuera usted la dejaría morir. Le dijo Lincoln.

\- Ustedes dos son hermanos de sangre, ¿cómo pueden estar matándose entre ustedes cuando deberían estar unidos? ¿Qué es lo que les pasó?. Preguntó la Diosa, muy seria por lo ocurrido.

\- Ella se lo merecía por acusar a Lincoln de tener mala suerte, ella es la culpable de todo el daño ocasionado. Defendió Lucy la posición de su hermano.

Saori caminaba y veía los cuerpos sin vida de los Señores Loud, Lori y Lisa, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, mientras que sus Caballero iban hacia ella para ver lo que pasaba.

\- Ustedes están poseídos por el odio y la furia, Athena vino hasta aquí para expulsar a esos Demonios que les domina, ¡deben abrir los ojos!. Pidió Seiya, mientras que sacaban los cuerpos de aquel sitio y la Diosa curaba a Lynn de las heridas que había sufrido.

\- ¡Jajaja, entonces es un hecho: Mataremos a todos los Santos del Santuario y luego iremos por su Diosa!. Se burló Lincoln, mientras que Lynn era curada y recibía una conocida Armadura, la cual le era entregada por Seiya a ella.

La muchacha abrió los ojos y se vio totalmente curada y con aquella Armadura Dorada llamativa, se sentía rara y a la vez viva.

\- Pero...¿cómo...cómo llegue a esto?. Quería saber la deportista.

\- No te preocupes, has sido curada y tu misión es salvar a tus hermanos, debes liberarlos del control del "Satán Imperial" a toda costa, sino no podrás salvarlos. Les encomendó Saori aquella misión.

Lynn no quería pelear contra sus hermanos, pero viendo a aquellas personas como sus enemigos, los cuales habían matado no solo a sus padres y hermanas, sino también a sus dos hermanos.

\- Con que este es el último deseo de un Santo de Oro. No quieres tener una muerte vergonzosa. Se burló Lincoln de ver a su hermana con la Armadura de Sagitario.

\- ¿Último deseo? Deja de decir tonterías. Le dijo la castaña, quien estaba dispuesta a salvarlos.

\- Te ayudaré en tu pelea, no permitiré que esto se salga de control. Se unió Caín, ya que allí estaba su hermano gemelo.

\- Gracias, amigo. ¡Recuperaré a mis hermanos y tú a tu hermano gemelo!. Exclamó Lynn y dieron por comenzada la Batalla de los Hermanos.

Lincoln y Lucy los miraron, mientras que encendían sus Cosmos, al igual que sus oponentes.

\- ¡HASTA NUNCA, CABALLEROS DORADOS!. Exclamaron Lincoln y Lucy como modo de despedida.

\- ¡"TRUENO ATÓMICO"!. Lanzó Lynn su ofensiva.

\- ¡"EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS"!. Atacó Caín de Géminis.

\- ¡"LA AVARICIA DE LA VIDA"!. Atacó Lucy.

\- ¡"GRAN CAUCIÓN"!. Atacó Lincoln y todo el estadio se cubrió de una intensa luz violeta y dorada.

* * *

 **Y aquí, con un gran estallido, estamos entrando en los capítulos finales de esta historia, Dios, la verdad que me adelanté un montón pero la quiero tener finalizada para el 2 de Julio, porque es mi cumpleaños y además de que estoy con otros proyectos en mente con The Loud House, entre ellos una serie de historias donde aparece mi OC junto con lo de un amigo y que le gusta escribir historias con esta serie, donde los tres OC viven sus días junto con Leni, Luna y Luan. Y también les deseo la secuela de "El Viaje", crossover entre Ed, Edd, Eddy con The Loud House, la cual empecé en Diciembre del año pasado y terminé en Enero de este año.**

 **La ayuda de Athena y los Dorados, (si preguntan por qué están así, es porque en "Next Dimension", los Predecesores del Siglo XVIII vieron que ellos eran sus Sucesores en el Futuro: Ikki es el sucesor de Aioria de Leo, Shun el de Shaka de Virgo, Hyoga el de Camus de Acuario, Shiryu el de Dohko de Libra y Seiya el de Aioros de Sagitario), Lynn porta la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario y está lista para liberar a sus hermanos del control enemigo, ¿lo logrará? ¿lograrán revivir a sus hermanas y padres caídos?.**

 **Ahora bueno, les explicaré sobre los distintos finales que voy a hacer: Éstos serán varios y se dividen en:**

 *** Final Triste.**

 *** Final Neutral.**

 *** Final Alternativo.**

 *** Final Feliz u Oficial.**

 **No les quiero arruinar la sorpresa ni nada, pero les recomiendo que vayan preparando todo, puede que los títulos de los finales cambien y puede llegar a pasar, además de que el "Final Triste" se va a subdividir en dos partes.**

 **Espero que les guste y no se lo vayan a perder y puede ser que tal vez no lo saque mañana, tal vez hacia el fin de semana los haga, ya quiero darle un descanso a mi mente y además para pensarlos bien y en que tengan un buen desarrollo.**

 **Y por último: ¿Qué les pareció?. Todo esto es un homenaje, en este capítulo, a la "Saga de Hades: Capítulo I: El Santuario", donde Radamanthys se burla de los Caballeros Dorados porque tiene la "Barrera de Hades" que le protege y también a Hellsing, ¿vieron el fic que saqué hoy? Se llama "Pesadillas", espero que les guste.**

 **Y ahora voy con los saludos:**

 *** Gans Lawton: Jajaja, así es, la venganza, como han dicho ustedes, "es un plato que se sirve frío". Uno desearía ver a arder el Mundo por semejante capítulo tan horrendo como fue "No such luck" pero menos mal que acá pasaron el de "Kick the bucket list", en donde está la escena del sándwich entre Lynn y Lincoln, donde eso levantó mucho la imagen de la deportista. Vuelvo a decirlo, amo a todos los personajes de "The Loud House" y me alegra muchísimo de que no sigan una línea, uno sabe lo que podría convertirse u.u.**

 *** El Caballero de las antorchas: o_O Con razón en ese grupo donde estoy los subían los capítulos que dieron en EEUU, D:, Dios, tengo que mirarlos, gracias, amigo y a prepararse por los capítulos finales :3.**

 *** Pirata: Con lo que dices de Clyde es cierto, pero en algunos capítulos ha sido bien "cagón" (como decimos acá en Argentina a los que son cobardes), empezando por "La Casa Verde", ¿no era mejor esperar a que el proyecto ecológico terminara y de ahí jugaban a ese juego de Internet?.**

 *** Tomoya Scarlet hakurei: ¿Estabas ansioso por ver sangre? Jejeje, todo lo estaban y mucho :D.**

 *** Sam The Stormbringer: Jejeje, gracias, amigo, pero no me comparen con Banghg, él es verdadero MAESTRO del terror, el suspenso y el gore junto con Slash Torrance, a ellos dos les tengo un enorme respeto y no quiero usurpar sus puestos, ellos se lo han ganado con trabajo, dedicación y esfuerzo, yo también tuve mi camino y me quedo en mi zona :). Igualmente gracias, Camarada y saludos desde la ya invernal Buenos Aires, Argentina :D.**

 *** Metal-DragonGX: Jajaja, muchas gracias, Camarada, suerte para vos también tus proyectos y les recomiendo que para el capítulo que subiré el Viernes o el Sábado, traigan pañuelos, muchos pañuelos :D.**

 *** imperialwar1234: La idea que me has dado, me es perfecta para el Final Alternativo, muchas gracias para vos también, Camarada :D.**

 *** El Caballero de las antorchas: Te lo digo así de simple: Literalmente me volé la cabeza con hacer toda la masacre, me inspiré en un docu-drama de la "Masacre de Columbine" y en los vídeos que aún rondan por Internet de Eric Harris y Dylan Klebold cuando lanzaba sus odios hacia los deportistas y otros grupos de su colegio. El capítulo final oficial lo verán el 2 de Julio, mientras tanto, a disfrutar de los que haré de ahora en adelante. ¿Así que logré eso? :3 Te los recomiendo, mírate todas las Sagas de los Caballeros del Zodiaco y las películas, menos "Obertura del Cielo", esa fue un fracaso y no la entiende nadie. Gracias por las felicitaciones y mucha suerte para vos también en tus proyectos :D.**

 *** braunidechocolate: Amo poner el suspenso en mis historias, al mejor estilo Banghg y que hoy sacó otro capítulo de "Llamadas", ahí puedo sentir como mi corazón se detiene ante el terror y el suspenso :3.**

 **Bueno, Camaradas: A prepararse, ¿tienes algo que decir, Alexander?.**

 **Alexander: Sí. [Estallan truenos y relámpagos] ¡Temblad, Mortales, y desesperaos, esa ciudad que tanto conocían ha de llegar a su fin! [Se calma] Por cierto, ¿era necesario que dieras ese "spoiler" sobre mí? No me gusta que divulguen mis datos e información privada ¡y tampoco me gusta que la gente se meta con mi amada Princesa rubia Loud, Leni! ¡Leni, mi corazón arde de la pasión, de la locura y el placer cuando estoy contigo!. [Exclama con emoción, caballerosidad y romance en su voz, para luego calmarse] Aunque tengo que admitir que me faltan algunas tuercas en mi reloj, o sea en mi cabeza, ya que tengo esos "pequeños" cortocircuitos en mi mente.**

 **Yo: ¿"Pequeños"?.**

 **Alexander: Bueno, bueno, son muchos, grandes y hasta casi mortales, pero lo hago por proteger a Leni, a su familia y a todo ser vivo en este Planeta. Además tú pusiste de que también soy la Reencarnación de Kagaho de Bennu, además de Kairos.**

 **Yo: Sí, ya lo sé. Pero bueno, no te enojes.**

 **Alexander: "Bueno, pero no te enojes", jajaja, está bien, está todo tranquilo. [Alexander mira su reloj] Dios, debo irme, tengo cita con mi amada Palomita, con mi amada Juez del Infierno, Leni de Grifos. ¡Nos vemos luego, Montana!.**

 **[Una vez que Alexander se va].**

 **Yo: Ahí lo tienen a mi OC, un gran Camarada, un gran amigo y con un gran corazón por la gente que ama y ha jurado proteger, pero si lo hacen enojar, vayan preparando sus testamentos.**

 **Así que bueno, Camaradas, nos estamos viendo el Viernes o el Sábado con la publicación del primer final, en el cual se irá cerrando de a poco esta historia :D. Cuídense y tengan un buen día Jueves y un excelente fin de semana para todos.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Final Triste:** **Queridos Camaradas, hemos llegado al final del camino de este gran fic, los 4 finales de esta historia, los 4 finales que marcaron los distintos acontecimientos y el Futuro del mismo, en donde la Batalla Final ha sido lanzada y que impondrá a solo un bando como el vencedor.**

 **¿Qué pasará? :D. No se lo vayan a perder.**

* * *

Una intensa Luz Dorada y Violeta iluminó todo el escenario, el estadio de Royal Woods parecía arder bajo una gran llamarada, mientras que las personas de la ciudad y los servicios de emergencia observaban todo y sin que pudieran interferir. Era el escenario final de aquella obra, tal vez elegida por los Dioses del Olimpo para poner a prueba a la Humanidad y si eran dignos de que en algún futuro portarán las Armaduras de cualquier orden y de llevar consigo el poder, pero ¿sería fácil? ¿sería así de fácil obtenerlo y vencer a sus enemigos?. Todo parecía estar marcado y marchando de acuerdo a lo planeado.

Las columnas de humo se elevaban por los Cielos desde el Estadio de Baseball Local, las ofensivas lanzadas contra ambos bandos habían dañado parte de la estructura hasta resquebrajarlo por completo.

\- Parece ser que no ha quedado nadie con vida. Observó Lincoln, quien salía intacto junto con Lucy de las ruinas del estadio y se encontraban que no había nadie allí.

\- Qué débiles que resultaron ser, esperaba más de los Caballeros Dorados, pero es cierto, son unos débiles. Será mejor que nos vayamos, aún hay mucha más gente por matar. Alegó Lucy y se estaban preparando para retirarse de allí, cuando en aquel momento, la presencia de un Cosmo Dorado les llamó la atención.

Se voltearon y entre las ruinas, los tres protagonistas vieron como salían Lynn y Caín, no estaban heridos ni tampoco derrotados, aún tenían energías para pelear.

\- Se ve que aún recibiendo nuestros golpes, sigues con vida, Lynn, pero tranquila, ¡te vamos a enviar al Otro Mundo para siempre!. Sentenciaron ambos hermanos a la vez, mientras que volvían a combatir hermanos contra hermanos.

Parecía un eterno combate, un final que nunca llegaría, ¿acaso eran así las "Guerras Santas" que libraban los Santos de Athena contra el enemigo? ¿Tan dolorosas y llenas de muerte y destrucción?.

\- No voy a ceder, pase lo que pase, incluso para mí, ¡yo voy a liberarlos, ustedes son mis hermanos, los quiero mucho, los extraño, quiero volver a abrazarlos y a hablar con ustedes, no quiero visitarlos en un cementerio para llevarles flores y estar arrepentida toda mi vida por lo que hice! ¡Por favor, despierten, despierten, DESPIERTEN, DESPIERTEN!. Rogaba la castaña deportista, la cual golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas a los dos rivales que tenía enfrente.

\- Ja, ¿despertar? ¿para qué? Este es poder que sentimos ahora, el poder de juzgar y matar a quienes se metan en nuestros caminos, el deseo de inundar con sangre las calles del Mundo y limpiarlo de la mugrosa corrupción que le afecta. ¿Acaso pensabas que volveríamos llorando y muertos de hambre? ¡NUNCA!. Se burló Lincoln, cosa que hizo enojara Lynn aún más.

\- Entonces...entonces...¡ENTONCES VOY A TENER QUE GOLPEARLOS A AMBOS HASTA LOGRAR DESPERTARLOS, NO ME IMPORTA CÓMO, PERO LO LOGRARÉ!. Juró la castaña, mientras que comenzaba a repartir golpes para ambos Espectros, los cuales no se movían ni tampoco sentían dolor.

Con cada golpe que daba, éstos no parecían afectarlos en nada, simplemente parecía que eran inmunes a ellos, mientras que Abel se hallaba frente a ellos, dándoles su apoyo y combatiendo contra Caín.

\- ¿Un último deseo, hermano?. Preguntó Abel a su hermano gemelo, quien yacía en el suelo.

\- Sí, ¡DESPIERTA, HERMANO! ¡PERO VEO QUE NADA SERVIRÁ PARA SACARTE A LOS DEMONIOS DE TU INTERIOR, ENTONCES...AMBOS TENDREMOS QUE MORIR!. Gritó Caín, mientras que volvía a pelear y su hermano esquivaba todos los ataques.

\- Siempre fuiste un inútil, un fracasado, pero tranquilo, te enviaré al Descanso Eterno de por vida. ¡"EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS"!. Le lanzó Abel su ofensiva, tras burlarse de su hermano gemelo y de ahí todo quedaba reducido a escombros.

\- ¡Los dos podemos jugar al mismo juego, hermano!. Sentenció Caín, mientras que ambas "Explosiones de Galaxia" chocaban la una contra la otra, sin mostrar un ganador.

* * *

Lynn se hallaba ante Lincoln y Lucy, mientras que afuera aguardaban las hermanas que habían sido perdonadas, estaban con lágrimas en los ojos al no poder hacer nada al respecto, simplemente ver cómo sus hermanos se mataban en una guerra sin fin.

\- Lincoln, Lucy, díganme una cosa: ¿Cuál es su objetivo verdadero? ¿Acaso quieren matarme a mí o a todo el Mundo? ¡Respondan!. Pidió Lynn que le respondieran aquella pregunta, cosa que causó risa en sus hermanos.

\- Jajaja, ¿para qué quieres saberlo, inútil? ¡¿Para qué?!. Preguntó su hermano de cabellos blancos.

\- ¡RESPONDAN! ¡¿ACASO ME QUIEREN MUERTA A MÍ O A TODO EL MUNDO?!. Preguntó de nuevo.

\- Esa pregunta ya ha sido respondido y pensé que no eras tan estúpida, pero me equivoqué, eres una tarada igual que las demás que están afuera llorando. Mencionó Lucy, la cual se ajustaba para atacar de nuevo.

\- ¡Basta, yo quiero que vuelvan, no quiero matarlos, quiero regresen y que seamos una familia como lo fuimos antes!. Rogó Lynn, mientras que ambos hermanos bajaban hasta ella.

\- ¿Ahora lo estás pidiendo, hermana? ¿Ahora?. Preguntó Lincoln, quien la miraba de reojo.

\- ¡SÍ Y SI NO PUEDO RECUPERARLOS POR ESTE CAMINO, YO...YO...LOS LIBERARÉ CON TODO EL PODER DE SAGITARIO!. Juró la deportista, quien preparaba el Arco y Flecha.

\- Eso está por verse, hermanita. Respondió Lucy con burla y los tres encendiendo sus Cosmos, justo al mismo tiempo cuando pasaba lo mismo entre Abel y Caín.

* * *

\- ¿Ya lo ves, Caín? Mira, el amor entre los Humanos no existe, ¿sabes por qué?. Porque ellos están llenos de odio, son débiles, cobardes, no saben pelear más que por promesas vacías. Yo a esos dos niños les di mi poder, les instruí muy bien, mataron a una gran cantidad de personas, algo que ni siquiera pudiera cumplir el Ejército más potente del Mundo. Mostró Abel su proyecto, el cual había sido un éxito, mientras que se mostraban escenas de los exteriores, en especial de afuera del estadio donde las ambulancias se llevaban los cuerpos de las personas asesinadas, muchas eran personas que las hermanas conocían, en especial Luna, quien se encontró con varios amigos suyos, todos rockeros, muertos a manos de Lincoln y Lucy. No quería ver más, con ver a una de sus amigas yacer bajo las sábanas blancas, fue lo peor que le pudo haber pasado desde que esto había comenzado.

\- ¿Te parece correcto matar a gente inocente, hermano? ¡¿Qué clase de monstruo eres entonces?!. Preguntó Caín, quien se recuperaba de los golpes.

\- Eres persistente, tengo que admitirlo, Caín, pero...¿qué importa si son Humanos o no? ¡Ellos los han de llevar al Infierno, no son más que débiles y cobardes, esos rockeros me daban asco, en especial ese color de pelo suyo y la forma en que vestían, así es como la Sociedad y el Mundo se pudren por inútiles como esos! ¡Volvería a mandar a todos esos malditos con Hades, no dejaría a ninguno vivo!. Defendió Abel su postura, mirando con odio a su gemelo.

\- Esa gente que mataste tenía sueños, eran amigos de Luna, una de las hermanas. ¡Tú eres un Demonio, Abel!. Alegó Caín con furia.

\- ¡Cállate! Igual se merecían la muerte, nadie puede salvarse de ella, nadie, ni siquiera nosotros, ¡¿o no te acuerdas de Suikyou y Cardinale de Piscis?! ¡No seas estúpido, Caín! ¡¿Quieres protegerlos? ¡Adelante, anda y muere por ellos! ¡Pero yo te enviaré con todos ellos cuando esto termine, ahora mira bien cómo los tres hermanos se van a matar!. Juró el peli negro, mientras que se burlaba de las víctimas caídas en aquellas masacres, para luego señalar hacia el campo de batalla.

* * *

Lynn apuntaba con el Arco y Flecha de Sagitario, estaba lista para disparar la "Flecha de la Diosa", la cual era entregada por la misma Athena a los Santos del Templo del Centauro y con venía el aumento del Cosmo agresivo de Lincoln y Lucy, el cual agrietaba todo el suelo del estadio y se empezaban a derrumbar las columnas y las gradas del mismo.

\- ¿Así que está decidido? ¿Vas a probar a cuál de los dos vas a matar?. Preguntó Lucy, mirando con odio a Lynn.

\- Eso está por verse. Sentenció Lincoln y encendió su Cosmos una vez más.

\- ¡No quiero perderlos, ustedes son mis hermanos!. Gritó la castaña, lista para disparar el arma contra ellos.

\- Nos vas a matar, para que lo sepas. Dijo Lincoln, viendo a su rival una vez más a los ojos.

\- ¡Yo quiero recuperarlos, nada más que eso!. Sentenció Lynn.

\- ¡Jajajaja, ¿recuperarnos?! ¡¿Tienes cera en los oídos?! ¡Con esa Flecha vas a matarnos a ambos! ¡Pero qué idiota resultaste ser, hermana!. Exclamó la gótica, mientras que todo el sitio resplandecía de un intenso Cosmos Violeta y otro Dorado.

* * *

\- _"Lynn está lista para lanzar la "Flecha de la Diosa", pero...¿a qué costo? Debe hacerlo para quitarles el "Satán Imperial" antes de que alguien de los dos muera ante los ojos del otro. ¡Date prisa, Lynn!"_. Pidió Seiya de Sagitario, quien observaba todo con Saori y sus amigos.

* * *

La Flecha estaba lista, pero a su vez Lincoln y Lucy iban a disparar contra ella, estaban decididos en matarla para siempre y así vengarse de todo lo que le había hecho ella a ellos dos.

\- ¿Por qué te pones tan triste, Lynn? ¿No estás contenta de lo que harás?. Preguntó Lincoln a su hermana, la cual estaba lista para todo.

\- ¿Te lamentas haber sido derrotada por nosotros, ya que no sabes jugar?. Preguntó Lucy, por su parte.

La castaña dejó a un lado su actitud de batalladora y se dispuso a acercarse hacia ellos.

\- Son ustedes los que me ponen triste a mí y a toda la familia. Sus ataques del Dragón y la Harpía no lograron atravesarme. Eso no fue más que una patética y mala jugada. Dijo ella.

\- ¿Cómo?. Preguntaron ambos hermanos.

\- Escúchenme, uno de ustedes dos ya no tiene fuerzas para combatir. Alegó ella, viendo que habían utilizado casi todo su Cosmo y que si lo esforzaban, ellos podrían morir.

\- ¡¿DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO?! ¡¿TÚ QUÉ SABES SOBRE EL COSMO?!. Se lanzó Lincoln y la golpeó en la cara pero ella lo frenó.

\- Lincoln, a ti ya no te quedan fuerzas. De lo contrario me hubieran podido vencer fácilmente, tu "Gran Caución" ya no tiene el poder que pensabas. Mostró ella la ofensiva que desaparecía en un pequeño halo de luz.

El muchacho quedó sorprendido al ser tomado del brazo por su hermana.

\- Chicos, para llegar hasta aquí, han tenido que agotar su cuerpo y alma. [Respondió, mirándolos serios y luego sus ojos se humedecían por las lágrimas] ¡HÁBLENME! ¡¿QUÉ LES PASÓ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ HAN HECHO ESTO?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡LINCOLN, LUCY! ¡DÍGANME LA VERDAD, ¿ACASO NO HEMOS SIDO HERMANOS TODO ESTE TIEMPO?! ¡¿ACASO NO RECUERDAS CUANDO NOS BAÑAMOS JUNTOS CUANDO ÉRAMOS NIÑOS, LINCOLN?! ¡¿ACASO NO RECUERDAS LUCY TU PRIMER DIBUJO QUE ME MOSTRASTE?! ¡¿NO RECUERDAS LA BÚSQUEDA DEL TESORO, LAS AVENTURAS QUE TUVIMOS, LOS VIAJES, LA FAMILIA, TODO, EL AMOR QUE NOS DABAN MAMA Y PAPA A TODOS NOSOTROS?! ¡ABRAN LOS OJOS, RECUERDEN QUIÉNES ERAN! ¡NO SON DEMONIOS NI ESPECTROS, SON MIS HERMANOS!. Pedía Lynn desesperada, mientras que agarraba a sus hermanos y los abrazaba, trataba de recuperar aquel amor perdido hacia ellos.

Había sido su culpa, ella había iniciado, bajo la complicidad, convicción de toda su familia y en especial de Lisa, les pedía que miraran hacia las personas que yacían muertas, hacia Athena y sus Caballeros, pero no parecía surtir efecto.

\- Los sentimientos que tú hablas, para nosotros yacen bajo tierra, igual que nuestra hermandad, todo lo que tú conocías está muerto, al igual que nuestras almas. Sentenció Lucy hacia ella.

Lynn se separó pero a la vez quería abrazarlos, hacerles recordar que eran hermanos, no podía decir algo así la gótica, pero ya no había forma, no había una vuelta atrás.

\- _"El Cosmo que ambos han utilizado está posicionado en un nivel muy bajo, si lo llegan a usar todo al máximo nivel, sus cuerpos no lo soportarán más y morirán. Lynn, de prisa, debes detenerlos, antes de que lo hagan"._ Pidió Saori, quien observaba todo el combate.

\- ¡LINCOLN, HÁBLAME: ¿ACASO NO FUIMOS MUY UNIDOS TODOS NOSOTROS DESDE PEQUEÑOS?! ¡DIME LA VERDAD! ¡DIME QUÉ OTRAS COSAS TE ATORMENTAN A TI Y A LUCY, YO LO SOPORTARÉ Y PAGARÉ POR ELLO! ¡NO QUIERO VERLOS SUFRIR MÁS, QUIERO QUE VUELVAN Y SEAN MIS HERMANOS DE ANTES, LOS QUE ESTABAN CON NOSOTRAS! ¡YO QUIERO REGRESAR ESE TIEMPO A COMO ERA ANTES, ANTES DE QUE LO ARRUINARA POR MI ORGULLO!. Gritó más fuerte, llorando sin parar y agarrando a su hermano por los hombros, pero ellos mantenían los ojos cerrados y una mirada fría.

\- Lynn. Le dijo Lincoln y ella al verlo a los ojos, juró haber visto lágrimas.

\- _"Lágrimas, aunque sean pequeñas, tanto en Lincoln como en Lucy están llorando, ¿será...será?"_. Pensó ella, pero en aquel momento ambos volvieron a encender sus Cosmos.

\- Tú nunca lo entenderás, nunca. ¡ES MEJOR TERMINAR ESTA BATALLA DE AHORA EN ADELANTE!. Finalizó Lincoln, mientras que se preparaban ambos para combatir una vez, el último round.

(Sacred God Hades, OST Track 26 de Saint Seiya: Saga de Hades)

\- ¡Lincoln, Lucy, alto, por favor! ¡POR FAVOR, DETÉNGANSE, SI SIGUEN SUBIENDO SU COSMO HASTA EL FINAL, AMBOS MORIRÁN, YA ESTÁN TOTALMENTE AGOTADOS, PAREN!. Rogó Lynn.

\- ¡CÁLLATE, ESTE ES EL CASTIGO QUE RECIBIRÁN TODOS LOS HUMANOS COMO TÚ POR SER AVAROS, EGOÍSTAS, ORGULLOSOS Y QUE NUNCA APRENDERÁN DE SU DEBILIDAD! [Exclama Lincoln y le dirige una mirada a Athena] Athena, ¿crees que el amor funcionará en todo? ¡¿Crees que ese sanará a este Mundo corrupto y muerto?! Jajajaja, ¡NO ME HAGAN REÍR, EL AMOR NO ES MÁS QUE UN VIRUS, UN FLAGELO, EL AMOR HACIA LOS HERMANOS, HACIA LA FAMILIA, SOLO LA MUERTE SABE CÓMO Y CUÁNDO DICTAR SUS SENTENCIAS, POR ESO LE DEJAREMOS ESTE MUNDO AL SEÑOR HADES!. Finalizó el muchacho.

* * *

\- ¿Lo has oído, Caín? ¿Lo has oído?. Preguntó Abel, mientras que dejaba a su hermano ya moribundo en el suelo tras un feroz combate entre ellos y en donde éste había logrado acabarlo.

\- Aunque salgan...vencedores...terminarán pagando el terrible precio...Abel...tu proyecto...todo lo que tú has trabajado...se quemará...Dijo su hermano gemelo, agotado y que caía en la inconsciencia.

\- Je, ¡adelante, muchachos, maten a su hermana!. Ordenó el peli negro, pero de golpe, Caín, utilizando sus últimas fuerzas se aferró al cuerpo de su hermano gemelo, tomándolo por sorpresa e incrementando su Cosmos al máximo.

\- ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TÚ SIGAS SIENDO UN MONSTRUO, ABEL, ERES MI HERMANO Y TE LLEVARÉ CONMIGO, DE REGRESO A DONDE NOSOTROS EMPEZAMOS TODO!. Sentenció Caín, mientras que abría un "Portal" hacia "Otra Dimensión", a pesar de la resistencia que ejercía el peli negro.

\- ¡¿QUÉ HACES, CAÍN?! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA, LOS DOS QUEDAREMOS ENCERRADOS EN LA "OTRA DIMENSIÓN"! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE SEA ASÍ! ¡NUNCA!. Sentenció su hermano, quien se lo llevó hacia el campo de batalla.

* * *

\- ¡Maestro!. Gritó Lincoln con Lucy.

\- ¡USTEDES SIGAN, MIS ESTUDIANTES, SIGAN, YO ESTARÉ BIEN, NO SE PREOCUPEN!. Prometió el peli negro.

\- ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE USTEDES TAMBIÉN SEAN MONSTRUOS COMO MI HERMANO, LYNN, LIBÉRALOS DEL "SATÁN IMPERIAL", DE PRISA!. Ordenó Caín, quien se lanzaba hacia la "Otra Dimensión" con Abel de Géminis, pero antes de que ambos Caballeros de Géminis cayeran en ella, el peli negro dio su última palabra.

\- Mucha suerte...Mis Aprendices...siempre me sentiré orgulloso de ustedes dos. Fueron las últimas palabras de Caballero Dorado Abel de Géminis, quien fue arrojado junto con su hermano y también Caballero Dorado del Templo de los Gemelos, Caín, cerrando el "Portal" para siempre.

Los dos niños vieron a Abel alejarse para siempre, él les estaba confiando su propósito, su proyecto en sus manos.

\- Maestro Abel, muchas gracias por sus enseñanzas y conocimientos, no le fallaremos, acabaremos con los traidores, con los que nos hicieron daño y de ahí...¡HONRAREMOS AL MAESTRO, AL SEÑOR HADES!. Juró Lucy, pero en aquellos momentos, su cuerpo colapsó en el piso.

\- ¡Lucy! ¡LUCY, ¿ESTÁS BIEN?! ¡Vamos, arriba, Mi Lugarteniente, arriba!. Pidió el muchacho, pero ella ya no podía moverse.

\- Su Cosmo está al más bajo nivel, ya no puede pelear y su cuerpo también está delicado. Advirtió Lynn, cosa que hizo enojar muchísimo a Lincoln, quien se levantó y llevó a su hermanita lejos de la pelea.

* * *

La dejó a la gótica sobre las gradas para que descansara y de ahí avanzó hacia su hermana castaña, estaba listo para el golpe final, encendiendo su Cosmo, haciéndolo arder hasta el máximo, quería llegar al nivel más superior, incluso llegar al que había tenido Radamanthys en su pelea contra Regulus de Leo, el Cosmo bajo el nivel de un Dios.

\- Acabaré contigo ahora mismo, Lynn: ¡Los Cuernos del Wyvern se incrustarán en tu corazón de una buena vez!. Sentenció Lincoln, listo para el combate final.

("God Warrior vs Saint", OST 4 Track 12 de "Saint Seiya: Saga de Hades. El Santuario")

\- ¡Lincoln, para!. [Pidió la muchacha, mientras que los truenos se incrementaban, la furia del Dragón del Infierno crecía cada vez más y con ello temblaba todo el suelo, pero sabiendo que no había forma de pararlo, él seguía avanzando y ahora preparándose para el golpe, así que tuvo que hacer lo mismo] _"Entonces ¿así es como quieres terminar con todo? ¿Matando? Está bien, yo misma te detendré, aunque muera, ambos estaremos juntos, te lo prometo"._ ¡"TRUENO ATÓMICO"!. Lanzó ella su ofensiva final, la cual se incrementó de una forma increíble y golpeó el pecho de su hermano, llegando a abollar su Sapuris.

\- ¡No puedo creer que ella ha a llegado a golpearme! ¡SOY UNO DE LOS TRES GRANDES JUECES DEL INFIERNO, NO LO PERMITIRÉ! [Se gira hacia su hermana] Me las pagarás por esto. [Camina hasta ella y sus ojos resplandecen de un intenso color rojo] ¡"GRAN CAUCIÓN"!. Lanzó él su contra-ataque, provocando que el cuerpo de la castaña comenzara a sentir una gran presión y luego saliera volando hacia la parte de adelante de las salidas, destruyendo las puertas.

\- ¡Lynn! ¡Lynn, ¿estás bien?!. Preguntó Luna, mientras que iba con Leni, las gemelas, Luan y Lily para verla.

\- No me rendiré...yo los recuperaré...aún...¡AÚN MIENTRAS QUE TENGA QUE MORIR, LOS RECUPERARÉ!. Juró ella y fue avanzando hacia su hermano, a quien golpeó con su puño.

\- ¿Aún peleas? Se nota que tu cuerpo tampoco puede estar del todo listo, je, yo, aún estando bajo la mirada de la Muerte, nunca caeré. Sentenció Lincoln, quien le agarró de la mano a ella, pero su Cosmo comenzaba a arder más.

\- Te eliminaré, Demonio, ¡aún mientras que tengan que morir, no perderé a mis hermanos!. Juró ella y solo recibió la mirada de furia del peli blanco, quien hacía lo mismo y todo comenzaba a resplandecer de un intenso color que opacaba todo.

Lucy se había despertado y miraba a su hermano.

\- ¡Lincoln!. Gritó ella.

\- ¡Lincoln, Lynn!. Gritaban sus hermanas, el choque de hermanos, lo que tanto había esperando Abel, quien les daba a ambos Espectros su apoyo desde la "Otra Dimensión".

* * *

\- _"Así se hace, Lincoln, así se hacen, muy bien, me siento...muy orgulloso de ustedes dos"._ Felicitó el peli negro al peli blanco y a la gótica por su acción.

* * *

\- ¡ARDE HASTA EL INFINITO, COSMO!. Gritó Lynn, mientras que resplandecía cada vez más.

\- ¡TE ARROJARÉ A TI Y A TODOS TUS AMIGOS A COCYTOS, SE CONGELARÁN EN VIDA, SUFRIENDO, PARA TODA LA ETERNIDAD! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Exclamó Lincoln, quien también hacía lo mismo.

\- _"Solo uno podrá salir campeón, pero temo que no habrá un final para ellos dos"._ Se lamentó Saori, viendo con tristeza que podría haber un desenlace final para ambos hermanos.

\- ¡VUELA Y LIBERA A MIS HERMANOS DEL MAL QUE HADES EJERCE, "FLECHA DE LA DIOSA"!. Pidió Lynn.

\- ¡QUE LOS "COLMILLOS DEL WYVERN" ATRAVIESEN TU MALDITO CORAZÓN, AHORA!. Ordenó Lincoln y tanto su Puño como la Flecha salieron disparados el uno contra el otro, provocando una intensa explosión por todo el estadio.

* * *

Todo se despejó, se calmó, ¿acaso era el final de esa letal tormenta?. Todo el estadio estaba lleno en el campo de los restos de lo que alguna fue un día de baseball, ahora ardía por completo, escombros por doquier, muerte, destrucción, lágrimas, las vidas de las personas que se habían perdido. El humo se disipaba, Leni junto con Luna, Luan, Lola y Lana ingresaban al estadio, abriéndose paso por el destruido pasillo central, parecía no haber ningún rastro de vida, hasta que pudieron ver como un Cosmo brillar y el otro que estaba por desaparecer.

\- ¡Lincoln, Lynn!. Gritó Leni.

\- ¡Leni, espera, alto!. Intentó Luna en detenerla, la agarró del brazo, pero la rubia mayor se zafó y salió corriendo.

\- ¡DIOS, CHICOS, AHÍ VOY, ESPEREN!. Pidió desesperada la rubia, abriéndose paso entre los escombros y se detuvo.

\- ¿Leni?. Preguntó Luan, pero al verla detenerse, se dirigieron corriendo hacia donde estaban ambos hermanos:

Allí estaban, parecía que no había un ganador, simplemente, no lo había o eso parecía. Lincoln había dado en el blanco con su Puño, los "Colmillos del Wyvern" habían perforado el lado del pecho de la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario, pero a su vez, ella había disparado la "Flecha de la Diosa" contra el pecho de su hermano de cabellos blancos, la sangre caía a montones, como una triste lluvia que anunciaba el final de aquella obra.

* * *

\- ¡¿Qué?! " _¡El Cosmo de Lincoln...LINCOLN! ¡LINCOLN, NO!"_. Pensó Abel, mientras que Caín bajaba la mirada.

* * *

Se separó del Puño que había dado contra su hermana, ella se mantenía de pie, estando herida, al igual que él, tambaleaba, pero aún así quería continuar, las explosiones habían dañado parte de las Armaduras de Sagitario y de Wyvern, heridos, sangrando, el "Satán Imperial" aún persistía, las hermanas miraban con angustia y desesperación como Lincoln caminaba, alejándose de Lynn, sabiendo que tal vez había cumplido su misión finalmente, de vengarse, de poner fin a todo el asunto de la mala suerte, ahora él se encaminaba hacia las gradas, en donde estaba Lucy, quien se había recuperado de la caída.

(Deukalion´s Big Flood, OST de "Saint Seiya: La Leyenda de los Jóvenes Escarlata")

\- Lincoln, hermanito. Dijo Lynn, mirándolo y cayendo al piso, intentando recuperar el aliento, a pesar de la herida, mientras que sus hermanas iban hacia ellos.

Llegó hasta ella, a su querida hermanita, a su amada Lugarteniente que lo había protegido, tambaleando, sabía que el final de su historia llegaba a su culminación, por lo cual se arrodilló y ante ese estado en que se hallaba, pasó sus manos por los cabellos de su amada, quien se levantó, también herida, arrodillándose en el piso, apoyando el cuerpo de su hermano contra su pecho y abrazándolo, llorando y empapando su rostro por las lágrimas, mientras que podía verse todo el rastro de sangre que él había dejado.

\- Lincoln...tu cuerpo está tan frío...[Decía ella, llorando sin parar y sonriendo hacia su amado novio] Tenías que servir a tu Amo, ¿incluso llegando hasta este punto?. Siempre fuiste así por todas nosotras, te sacrificabas por todas, incluyendo por mama, papa y el abuelo. Y ahora, por nuestro Ejército. Dijo Lucy, tratando de darle calor pero ya era inútil, la "Flecha de la Diosa" estaba haciendo su trabajo.

\- Igual que el día en que naciste, Lucy, el día en que te cargué en mis brazos, al igual que Lynn hizo conmigo cuando nací, ¿lo recuerdas, amor?. Dijo el muchacho, cerrando los ojos, un hilo de sangre salía de su boca y ella lo miraba a los ojos.

\- Sí, Mi Alma Perdida, igual que cuando yo nací, el día en que mama y papa tomaron esa foto y tú me llevabas en tus brazos. Creía que iba a ser alguien que viviría para toda su vida alejada de todos, pero cuando sufrías, siempre supe que teníamos ese Lazo tan fuerte, igual que el día de tu convención de cómics. Sin entender el por qué hasta que lo comprendí todo: Tú eras la única persona que sabía de mi existencia, mientras que las demás me hacían a un lado, teniendo miedo de mí y ahora...podremos estar juntos para siempre, Corazón. [Dice la gótica, acariciando los cabellos de su hermano, limpiando su sangre con un pañuelo] Eras tú el único que sabía de mí...quien siempre estuvo de mi lado...sin importar lo que pasara. [Se ven imágenes de un Lincoln sonriente y llevando en sus brazos a una recién nacida Lucy Loud, mientras que sus padres le tomaban la foto]. Aunque esto signifique nuestro final, hicimos todo lo posible por nuestro Maestro Abel de Géminis y ahora...aunque sea estando a pocos centímetros de las Puertas de la Muerte, tú y yo por fin estaremos juntos; Lincoln, Mi Comandante, ¡no...! ¡Mi Señor Hades!. Exclamó ella, sin soltarse, mientras que Lynn se levantaba e iba hacia ellos, aún estando herida, no importaba si Lincoln y Lucy o uno de los dos llegara a morir.

\- Chicos. Dijo Lynn, mientras que veía con lágrimas en los ojos, al igual que sus hermanas sobrevivientes, que el pecho de Lincoln estaba incrustada la "Flecha de la Diosa".

\- Lincoln, llegó nuestro momento, aunque nos toque el Inframundo, nosotros dos siempre estaremos juntos. Se preparó Lucy para aceptar su destino, el "Satán Imperial" solo podía deshacerse si alguien moría delante de los ojos de uno de los dos.

\- Aunque mi cuerpo muera, yo daré todo por la persona que he amado toda mi vida. Aunque no merezca la Salvación, prefiero morir sabiendo que arriesgó todo por ellas, inclusive por ti, Lynn, pero como tú eres ahora nuestra enemiga...¡Agh! ¡No caeré tan fácilmente!. Juró Lincoln y Lucy se levantaba.

\- Este será el final de los "Hermanos de la Sombra", de Hades y Pandora, del Dragón del Infierno y la Harpía Saqueadora, de Radamanthys y Valentine, pero vamos a estar juntos por siempre, Mi Lincoln. [Sentenció ella y de golpe, su hermano la hizo a un lado, no quería que ella muriera en vano, él iba a pagar el precio]. ¿Lincoln?. Preguntó la chica, viendo a su hermano que agonizaba por el dolor pero aún se mantenía de pie.

\- Lucy... debes sobrevivir ¡Por nuestro Ejército, por nuestro Emperador, por nuestros Hermanos y Camaradas! No...¡POR MÍ!. Pidió como último deseo a ella, mientras que dirigía su Puño una vez más contra Lynn, pero antes de que pudiera llegar, ya su cuerpo había dicho basta, la "Flecha de la Diosa" había pasado su corazón y su espalda, el Cosmo de aquel proyecto lo envenenaba y finalmente caía al suelo, abatido, había derrotado a su hermana, aunque sin matarla, pero también pagando el precio de su derrota.

Hubo una nueva explosión y tras quedar todo de color blanco, Lynn pudo ver lo que estaba pasando, ya que se podía sentir junto con sus hermanas, de un ambiente totalmente raro y frío con un sentimiento de pesadez y muerte en el aire.

\- ¡Lincoln, Lucy!. Les llamaba la deportista, quien iba con sus hermanas, Saori y sus Caballeros Dorados, la Armadura de Sagitario volvió con Seiya, pero algo no cuadraba bien en aquel momento.

(Elyssium, OST de Saint Seiya)

\- ¡¿Dónde están?!. Preguntaba Luan, quien estaba totalmente desesperada y en aquel momento, desde las gradas mayores oyeron una voz familiar.

\- _"Por favor, toma esta Copa Dorada_

 _Déjame llenarla de Vino_

 _Así como las Flores parten por los Vientos y Lluvias_

 _La vida está llena de despedidas_

 _Así como las Flores parten ante los abundantes vientos y lluvias_

 _La vida está llena de despedidas_

 _Cuando las Flores se abren, las Tormentas las dispersan en el acto_

 _Por donde sea que uno mire en la vida, solo hay despedidas_

 _Como Flores en una Tormenta_

 _La vida es solo despedidas"._

Ese triste poema, esa voz, las chicas se quedaron horrorizadas, incluyendo Lynn: Allí, sentada en las gradas mayores, abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de su caído, allí estaba Lucy, quien recitaba esas palabras para su amor caído, su amado Lincoln, él había muerto tras el duro combate entre ambos hermanos, en donde la "Flecha Dorada" había atravesado su corazón y seguiría con su camino hasta impactarle a ella también, pero él había dado su vida por ella, pidiendo que sobreviviera, aún en el estado en que se hallaba, dio su última batalla, muriendo ante sus ojos y destruyendo el "Satán Imperial".

(Lamentation, Track 36, OST 5 de Saint Seiya: Saga de Asgard)

Luna cayó de rodillas al suelo, llevándose sus manos al rostro, gritando de la angustia, la histeria y el dolor, sentía que su cuerpo colapsaba por todo lo que estaba viendo, mientras que Luan hacía lo imposible por estar también de pie y no caer, toda la tragedia había golpeado a esa familia. Lynn no podía hablar, sus labios no se movían del llanto que la aprisionaba y lo mismo se podía decir de Leni, Lola y Lana, mientras que Lily tenía los ojos tapados para que no viera aquella escena.

\- ¡Lincoln, Lincoln, hermanito, hermano, vamos, despierta, hermano! ¡Por favor, tienes que vivir, Lincoln!. Pedía Lynn, desesperada, moviendo al peli blanco, tratando de despertarlo pero todo era en vano.

Lucy no decía nada, Luna se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras que sus lágrimas caían sobre el rostro del recién fallecido.

\- ¡¿Por qué nos tenía que pasar esto?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!. Preguntó la rockera, tratando de hallar una solución pero nada aparecía, solamente el silencio.

\- Yo soy la culpable, ¡YO LO MATÉ, YO LO MATÉ!. Estalló Lynn, mientras que Leni la abrazaba, pero nada parecía calmar su dolor.

\- No fue la "Flecha de la Diosa" que lo mató, sino que fue su amor hacia Lucy y por todas nosotras lo que ayudó a que se despertara de ese efecto, pero a costa de su vida. Le dijo Saori y cuando las hermanas se voltearon, vieron que sus ojos estaban humedecidos por las lágrimas.

En aquel momento, Lucy se levantó y recostó el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano en el suelo, pero se arrodilló, mientras que el silencio y el viento rondaban por la zona, dando un ambiente de triste y muerte. Uno de los Caballeros, cuyos cabellos eran azules, se acercó hacia la gótica, deteniéndose a sus espaldas, pero ella sabía quién era.

\- Yo lo amaba, nuestro odio hacia Lynn fue tan grande que olvidamos hasta quiénes éramos, nos habíamos convertido en monstruo, pero no por Abel, él era casi como un hermano mayor o un padre para nosotros. Pero ¿qué fue lo que nos detenía cuando deseábamos una venganza? ¿Fue por la sangre? ¿Por qué somos hermanos? ¿Será por eso que no pudimos hacerlo?. Dijo ella con tono triste, lanzando esas preguntas.

\- Estas palabras se las dije a un Dios Guerrero durante la Guerra Santa en Asgard, Lucy: Siempre hay guerras entre padres, hijos y hermanos en este Mundo, pero no había pleito al principio. Los niños amaban a sus padres y los hermanos confiaban en unos y en otros cuando son jóvenes, pero de repente, cuando la Fortuna llega a ellos, empiezan a odiarse y a matarse, pero jamás se olvida la época en se querían y en las que confiaban en unos y en otros. Le dijo aquellas palabras ese Caballero Dorado de la Casa de Leo, apareciendo imágenes de cuando los Loud estaban unidos, las fotos, los momentos felices y dorados que quedaban en la memoria.

Los ojos de Lucy se humedecieron más y comenzó a llorar, derramando sus lágrimas en el suelo y sobre el rostro de su hermano, con la voz quebrada y lo mismo pasaba con sus hermanas.

Acto seguido, ella dejó de llorar y tomó el cuerpo de su hermano, iluminada por los rayos del Sol que salían de entre las nubes, ella comenzaba a avanzar hacia la salida, siendo observada por sus hermanas, mantenía la mirada recta, sin dirigir nada pero se detuvo un momento.

\- Ikki, dijiste que crees en un Mundo donde los hermanos separados pueden vivir felices y que lucharás por él y sentí deseos de...de creer en tu palabra nuevamente. Dijo Lucy hacia él, Ikki se volteó y todos permanecieron en silencio, mientras que las lágrimas caían desde los ojos de sus hermanas, ella se alejó con rumbo hacia la salida.

\- Lucy, ¡Lucy!. Intentó Lynn seguirla pero Ikki la detuvo, haciendo un gesto de que continuara, dejando que ella desapareciera.

(Amor Inmortal, Opening de Saint Seiya: Saga de Hades)

Namida yori mo yasashî uta o

kanashi miyouri sono nukumori wo.

(¿Acaso existirá un amor inmortal?

Por el mundo estará y lo voy a encontrar).

Leni y las demás la siguieron hacia la salida, donde estaban los policías y los demás Servicios de Emergencia, ellos apuntaron sus armas, pero al verlos desistieron, mientras que entre la multitud llegaba el Abuelo Albert Loud.

\- ¡Permiso, por favor, permiso...!. Pidió peli blanco, quien vio el cuerpo sin vida de Lincoln en los brazos de Lucy, quien permanecía callada.

sekai ga sou nani mo kanpani kawarutu wa omowana ikedo.

(Mis lágrimas son una canción,

tan dentro de mi llevo el dolor, él robó mi corazón)

\- No, ¡no, no...no...por favor, NO! ¡NO, LINCOLN, NO! ¡NO! ¡NIETO, POR FAVOR, ABRE LOS OJOS, ¿QUÉ PASÓ?!. Quería saber todo al respecto pero Lucy no dijo nada.

shizuka ni yami yo toukashite aruite aruite miyouto omou.

(¿Que puedo hacer para cambiar esta oscuridad?

Creer en mí ir mas allá, de la adversidad)

* * *

\- ¿Ahora lo entiendes, Abel?. Preguntó Caín a su hermano, mientras que observaban todo desde la "Otra Dimensión", en donde el peli negro tampoco pudo soportar el dolor y siendo uno de los más temibles, comenzó a llorar por la pérdida de Lincoln.

\- ¡Él lo hizo por su hermana, no por la Gloria, ni por el orgullo, lo hizo para protegerla a ella, como ella lo hizo con él!. Gritó Abel y Caín apoyaba su mano derecho en el hombro de su hermano.

* * *

Haiku y Tabby junto con Clyde también se hallaban en aquel sitio, el mejor amigo de Lincoln cayó adolorido por todo lo que había visto y tras ver al peli blanco muerto, simplemente estalló en lágrimas, mientras que Lucy dejaba el estadio y siendo observada por sus hermanas y su abuelo.

\- Mama, Papa, Lori, Lisa, por favor, perdónenos, para compensarlo, Lincoln y yo, como sus hijos, regresaremos adonde todo comenzó y si pudiéramos nacer otra vez, viviríamos como la familia que siempre fuimos en nuestro hogar juntos, ¿no lo crees así, Lincoln?. Habló Lucy hacia aquellos muertos, disculpándose junto con su caído hermano.

yuuguritemo chikazukeru tanai

yume no kakera daisuki na hito

omoi ga hina ai no katashi wa

zutto zutto sagashi tsuzukete.

(Aún puedo sentir como si estuviera aquí,

por el mundo olvidará, nuestro amor que era inmortal.  
Cuando tuvo que marchar, se llevó mi corazón  
no lo puedo olvidar, su recuerdo es mi dolor)

Athena los veía alejarse, no podía interferir en el destino de aquellos dos chicos, los cuales habían sido víctimas, víctimas del orgullo y la codicia, todo bajo la bandera de que Lincoln era de "mala suerte", no había sido culpa de Abel, sino del odio que se engendró en sus espíritus.

\- _"Por favor, Padre, ten piedad en ellos. No fueron poseídos por un Dios Maligno, sino por la codicia y la maldad de la gente, el orgullo y la opulencia en exceso fueron los detonantes de su odio. Por favor, no los juzgues por lo que han hecho, sino a los que les hicieron ese daño"._ Pidió Saori a Zeus, rogando clemencia, ya que Lucy pedía disculpas, incluyendo por su hermano mayor.

* * *

Cayó de rodillas ante las puertas de su hogar, en el césped de su hogar, sosteniendo el cuerpo sin vida de Lincoln, para luego comenzar a sentir que su cuerpo y alma llegaban a su fin.

\- Mi tiempo se ha terminado, debía admitirlo, pero...al menos estaremos juntos, Mi Amado Emperador. Fueron las palabras finales de Lucy, mientras que fallecía en los brazos de su hermano, partiendo hacia el Otro Mundo para siempre.

Las chicas llegaron junto con su abuelo y los demás, pero se hallaron esa triste escena, Lucy también había fallecido, el tiempo para los Espectros también era limitado, a pesar de que nunca les habían hablado de eso, aunque sabían bien que esa misión, tal vez tendría obstáculos y caminos muy complicados de seguir.

Lynn cayó arrodillada y abrazó los cuerpos de dos sus hermanos caídos, seguida por Leni, Luna, Luan, Lola, Lana y Lily, todo el dolor por la tragedia, por la estupidez de la mala suerte, deseaba que nunca hubiera ocurrido así, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

El funeral de Lincoln y Lucy había sido muy multitudinario, los amigos del peli blanco y de la gótica asistieron, al igual que muchos que habían sido víctimas de los matones, los deportistas y los millonarios, los homenajeaban como sus héroes, los "Espectros de las Sombras" era el apodo que recibieron ambos junto con ofrendas en sus tumbas, las cuales estaban una al lado de las otras, donde habían sido enterrados los padres de ellos, Lori, su muerte había afectado muchísimo a Bobby y a Ronnie Anne, la cual intentaba de mantener su frialdad pero hasta la mujer más brava y valiente caía ante el dolor y Lisa, quien también fue homenajeada.

 **akirameru wake o hanasu yori mo**  
 **dekiru koto o kazoeru hô ga î yo ne.**

tsumazuku koto wa atte furikaesô ni natte  
soredemo soredemo mo kimetanda.

(No acepto que ya no esté,

por el mundo lo he de encontrar)

Las cosas habían sido difíciles para ellos, Lynn lloraba desde el día de sus muertes y en especial al tener la foto en donde estaba ella sosteniendo al pequeño Lincoln y a Lucy de su lado, cuando el primero era un momento, sus lágrimas empapaban el marco y el vidrio. Luna componía temas tristes y recordatorios hacia sus hermanos, mientra que Luan intentaba animarla, a pesar del dolor y que Leni hacía lo posible en mantener en orden las cosas, además de cuidar a Lily y tener a las gemelas, las cuales se habían vuelto muy unidas junto con la vuelta de Charles a la casa.

anata no tame ni dekiru koto nante

daishitakoto naikamoshiranai.

demo soredemo fuerte itai yo

kanashii miyouri sono nukumori wo.

(mis sueños me llevarán a mi amor inmortal.

Su niñez fácil no fué pues muy solo él creció,

a la luna le pidió que calmara su dolor).

\- _"Desearía que el Tiempo volviera atrás y poder disculparme por lo ocurrido, pero no puedo hacer nada, solo vivir con ello por el resto de mi vida"_. Pensaba Lynn, mientras que veía afuera una Luz que se elevaba desde los Cielos hacia la zona del Cementerio, en aquel lugar habían sido depositadas las Sapuris del Dragón Wyvern y de la Harpía. Decidió ir a ver junto con sus hermanas qué era lo que pasaba.

* * *

Llegaron hasta aquel Cementerio y en las tumbas yacía un papel para ellas, una carta, proveniente del cuaderno de poemas de Lucy, en la cual fue tomado por Lynn en sus brazos y lo leyó.

yukkuri demo chikadzukeru kana

yume no kakera daisuki na hito.

(El destino lo traerá,

muy pronto a mi mundo él volverá)

\- ¿Qué dice, hermana?. Preguntó Luna.

\- _"Queridas Hermanas: Cuando reciban esto, tal vez nosotros ya no estemos más con ustedes, no podemos decirles si tal vez la Muerte nos toque la puerta, pero quiero que sepan, que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido por la mala suerte y el rechazo que llevarían a estos incidentes, Lucy y yo los perdonamos, no importa lo que haya pasado, las perdonamos: Nosotros somos familia, no lo olviden, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, la familia es lo primero y que nunca se puede comprar. Siempre estaremos con ustedes para siempre, sea el sitio donde estemos, sea el Inframundo, el Purgatorio o los Campos Elíseos, nosotros siempre seremos una familia._

 _Los queremos mucho: Lucy y Lincoln"_

Ese era el mensaje final de ambos hermanos y anexado se encontraba una foto de todos ellos en la playa, trajo recuerdos y dolor pero a la vez sabían que ellos estarían en un mejor lugar y que olvidarían esos incidentes.

\- Yo también los quiero, hermanos. Dijo Lynn y en aquel momento pudo ver a Lincoln, Lucy, sus padres, Lori y Lisa despedirse, ellos para su sitio de paz y los dos hermanos hacia los Campos Elíseos y tras ellos también estaban Abel y Caín, los cuales habían hecho las paces.

omoi egaita ai no katachi wa

zutto zutto sagashi tsudzukete.

(Sé que en mi piensa donde sea que esté,

Esto es mas fuerte porque es amor inmortal)

Ellas sonrieron y de ahí emprendieron la retirada, sabiendo que habían sido perdonadas, debían proseguir con su camino y mejorar a su familia, volver a como eran antes y justo al momento de salir, una lluvia de pétalos de Rosas comenzó a caer junto con la lluvia sobre Royal Woods.

la la la

kuru kuru mawaru  
chikyuugi  
kuru kuro kawaru  
chikan sekai no hate ni  
ai wo yono koe no sekibi  
yume wo

yukkuri demo chikadzukeru kana  
yume no kakera daisuki na hito  
omoi egaita ai no katachi wa  
zutto zutto sagashi tsudzukete

la la la

namida yori mo yasashî uta o  
kanashi miyouri sono nukuwori wo.

\- Muchas gracias, Lincoln, Lucy...Adiós, hermanos, muchas gracias por todo, nunca los olvidaremos. Juró Lynn, mientras que salían del Cementerio y regresaban a su hogar.

* * *

\- Adiós, Lynn, Leni, Lola, Lana, Luan y Luna, que tengan un buen Futuro. Les desearon Lincoln y Lucy, quienes se hallaban en los Campos Elíseos, sitio al que los Humanos no podían ir, pero solo ellos dos, siendo Humanos y Espectros pudieron acceder y ahora estaban en paz finalmente tras un largo camino de espinas, muerte, destrucción y dolor.

Todo quedaba atrás, ahora obtuvieron su descanso eterno para siempre.

Y nunca más serían separados por nadie, su amor era inmortal.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Y aquí llega el capítulo final, de los cuatro que habrán, ha comenzado la cuenta regresiva con el "Final Triste" :3. ¿Qué opinan?. Le he puesto una gran cantidad de homenajes: La escena de la lucha entre Lincoln y Lynn es de "Next Dimension", cuando Dohko de Libra pelea contra su antiguo amigo y Maestro de Tenma, Suikyou de Garuda y el poema es el que le dedica cuando el segundo muere en combate. Otro homenaje también es cuando Ikki le habla de un "Dios Guerrero" a Lucy, ese personaje es Bud de Alcor Zeta, quien aparece en la Saga de Asgard, es el hermano gemelo de Syd de Mizar Zeta y considerado su "Sombra", ya que al ser gemelos, había una ley en Asgard donde los gemelos solo podía vivir uno, así que a Bud lo abandonaron en los bosques hasta que un campesino lo encontró y lo crío como su hijo, crecieron separados y sin conocerse hasta que cierto tuvieron contacto y en donde Bud le guardó odio porque él tuvo una vida tranquila con su familia y él no. Al final se arrepiente y pide perdón a su hermano, llevando su cuerpo hacia las tierras donde nacieron sus padres y él muere junto con su hermano bajo la nieve y por las heridas sufridas en su pelea contra Ikki.**

 **La verdad, las palabras de Ikki son las mejores y esa frase que le da a Bud hubiera servido perfecto para "No such luck", donde los Loud tendrían que haber reconocido su error al tratarlo de "mala suerte".**

 **Por último, los Espectros no tienen mucha vida, mueren en combate, pueden ser atrapados por el "Rosario de los 108 Espectros" o se les acaba el tiempo, en este caso, Lucy muere como Aspros de Géminis, quien había sido corrompido por Youma de Mefistófeles y muere tras intentar asesinar al Patriarca Sage, utilizando a su hermano gemelo Deuteros con el "Satán Imperial" para cometer el atentado pero fracasa, ya que Asmita de Virgo descubre la trama y Aspros muere, convirtiéndose en un Espectro, uno de los Guardianes de los Templos Malignos, pero luego intenta matar a Hades, sin embargo Youma lo arroja a un Portal donde al final regresa, vence a Youma, quien es en realidad Kairos, el hermano menor del Dios del Tiempo Chronos, quien quería vengarse del Olimpo. Poco después Aspros muere porque el Tiempo de los Espectros se agota y él se despide de Sasha (Athena), reconociéndola como su Diosa. Al final revive para el ataque final contra Hades. También la muerte de Lincoln, protegiendo a Lucy es "The Lost Canvas", cuando Radamanthys muere protegiendo a Pandora, pidiendo que viviera por él.**

 **Tomé bastante, un poco de cada cosa para darle más tristeza y drama a esta historia, terminando todo plasmado aquí. Pero, bueno, ¿qué les parece?. Tranquilos, que todavía no termina esta historia, aún continúa :D.**

 **Ahora se vendrá el "Final Alternativo", luego el Neutral y el Feliz u Oficial.**

 **Por cierto, gracias por los reviews en "Una sonrisa falsa", muchas gracias a todos, en especial para Julex93 y Coven, por cierto, Coven, dejaré que mi OC te explique bien sobre tu pregunta.**

 **[Aparece Alexander desde uno de los Portales del Tiempo].**

 **Alex: Aquí Alexander de Mefistófeles presentándose ante todos ustedes, Camaradas. Bien, Coven, muchas gracias por los saludos hacia Lincoln/Hades, Lucy, Leni, los Espectros y yo. Verás, el fanfic de Montana, "Una Sonrisa Falsa" es un "What If" y no tiene nada de relacionado con "Mis días en Royal Woods", es una versión alterna, la historia oficial es que Leni y yo tenemos una relación muy fuerte y unida. Y menos mal que solo fue un "What If" y no una continuación, porque sino...[Alex se saca el guante negro de su mano derecha y muestra unas garras que aparecen mágicamente en su mano y araña con fuerza una pizarra, haciendo un chirrido que es oído por todos, además de mostrar su lado oscuro y aterrador] Perdón, Montana, pero es tiempo de una...¡VENGANZA! ¡Jamás hagas un fic donde Leni me es infiel porque ella es una Dama hermosa y noble, no una ramera!.**

 **Yo: Bueno, pero no te enojes, ¡y deja de arañar la pizarra!.**

 **Alex: Lo siento, amigo, pero en esta vida hay venganzas y placeres. [Vuelve a arañar la pizarra].**

 **Yo: Bueno, ya lo oyeron, ese fic, "Una sonrisa falsa" es un "What If" y no está relacionado con "Mis días en Royal Woods" ni tampoco es una continuación. Así que el Leni-Alexander, como el Loudcest continuarán para siempre aquí :D. Ahora los dejo con mi OC para que se despida y publique este capítulo.**

 **Alexander: Nos vemos para el "Final Alternativo" y los siguientes, saludos para El Caballero de las antorchas, Coven, Guest, Gans Lawton, Sir Crocodile222, Pirata, Tomoya Scarlet hakurei, Sam the Stormbringer e imperialwar1234. ¡Nos vemos en el final que viene, Camaradas!**

 **Y que tengan un buen fin de semana para todos ustedes :D.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Final Alternativo** : Todo había terminado para ellos dos,sus padres los habían separado cuando la Policía descubrió, sin olvidar de las pruebas que Clyde había tomado en su camino cuando volvía a casa, del incendio provocado en el Estadio de Baseball Local de Royal Woods. Lincoln había sido enviado a una escuela militar en Oregon, en el Noroeste de los EEUU, mientras que Lucy había sido enviada con sus primas en Maine, en la región de Nueva Inglaterra, donde se comprometieron en que nunca más se volvieran a ver, debían mantenerlos alejados.

Para Lincoln el tener que vivir en esa escuela era un Infierno, no estaba preparado para la actividad física, su pequeño cuerpo era frágil, los insultos de parte de los Oficiales e Instructores, además de la burla de sus compañeros de armas era lo peor, cosa que lo mantenía despierto por las noches, llorando por Lucy, llorando por no haber podido ser lo suficientemente fuerte.

Por todas las cosas que se culpaba, se culpaba el no haber podido vengarse del todo de Lynn, ella y toda su familia lo odiaban hasta la muerte y no querrían verlo nunca más, su amigo había sido un traidor, una rata que le había pasado esa información a la Policía y con ello estaba la ausencia de Abel, quien no aparecía desde ya tres meses.

Sí, tres malditos meses habían pasado y Lincoln no se acostumbraba a ese Infierno, casi siempre recibía los regaños y el castigo brutal de los Instructores, tenía que ser fuerte por Lucy, la cual tampoco la estaba pasando genial que digamos en Maine, debido a que no tenía privacidad y que sus primas eran lo peor que le pudieron haber hecho, en especial de tratarla como un fenómeno.

\- _"Han pasado tres malditos meses desde que nos separaron, la vida en este Cuartel es el mismo Infierno: Tenemos que levantarnos temprano, sufrir a manos de los Instructores y Oficiales, me gritan, golpean, mis compañeros se burlan de mí...Ya no soporto el dolor de no poder tenerte en mis brazos...hemos sido derrotados...Lucy...si recibes esta carta, yo ya me habré ido para siempre, solo espero que tú escapes del control de nuestra familia y seas feliz_

 _Te quiero mucho: Lincoln Loud, tu "Hermano de las Sombras", el Amor de tu vida"._ Escribió el muchacho su carta de despedida, mientras que lloraba en silencio.

Sin embargo, en medio del llanto y de la soledad que lo atestaba, afectaba e inmovilizaba, el muchacho no vio que alguien más lo estaba observando, caminaba hacia él y se detenía a su lado, extendiendo un pañuelo blanco.

\- No llores, tranquilo. Le dijo con una voz tranquilo un adulto joven con una edad que parecía ser de entre 20 a 30 años, tenía una altura de 185 centímetros, un rasgo que lo hacía una persona más alta que el promedio, tenía cuerpo atlético, tez blanca, su rostro tenía rasgos bastante finos, atractivo para las mujeres, en su ojo llevaba un parche, sus cabellos eran de color oscuro como la noche, el cual era bastante largo llegando hasta un poco más abajo de la altura de la cintura, además de estar peinado con su fleco cubriendo su ojo tuerto.

\- Gracias. Agradeció Lincoln y le iba a devolver el pañuelo, pero ese peli negro le dijo que se lo quedara, además de entregarle algo más: Un Medallón bastante llamativo.

\- _Pronto llegará la hora, Señor._ Le habló aquel personaje, quien se retiró.

¿Quién era? ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo con "Señor"? y lo más importante: ¿Qué era este extraño Medallón que llevaba en su cuello ahora?.

* * *

En Maine, logrando salir un rato de su "hogar", si es que se lo podía llamar "hogar", un lugar para vivir, Lucy se había refugiado en unos bosques cercanos a un cementerio, lugar en donde podía inspirarse y tratar de recordar a Lincoln, ya parecía que su imagen se borraba de la mente de la pequeña joven gótica, además de las lágrimas de la furia que le causaba al saber que su familia los había separado y que no podían nunca más estar juntos.

Justo en aquel momento, mientras que ella escribía en su cuaderno, sintió que alguien la estaba observando, se volteó varias veces pero no veía a nadie, hasta que cuando volvió a enfocarse en su hobby, se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al ver a un misterioso joven con una Armadura Sapuris, caballos blancos, ojos grises y su piel pálida.

\- ¿Quién es usted?. Preguntó ella hacia ese sujeto, quien se arrodilló ante su persona.

\- No tema, Mi Comandante en Jefe, yo soy uno de los Tres Jueces del Infierno: Soy Minos de Grifos, la Estrella Celeste de la Nobleza, el Señor Hades me ha enviado aquí para protegerla, Señorita Lucy Loud, mejor dicho, Pandora. Le llevó calma el peli gris, cosa que dejó sorprendida a Lucy.

\- ¿Pandora? ¿A ti...te ha mandado...también?. Preguntó la gótica, asustada y sorprendida.

\- Sí, Abel de Géminis ha mandado a uno de nuestros Agentes con su hermano, pronto llegará la hora. Respondió Minos con tranquilidad en su voz.

\- Lincoln...Pensó ella en su hermano.

\- Estaré a su servicio en cuando lleguen los demás, nuestros Soldados, los Espectros y Jueces junto con los Dioses están por despertar, pero antes necesitará a su "Guardia Personal". [Dice el peli gris y aparecen de la nada unos misteriosos niños, todos vestidos de negro y con una fría mirada] Estos niños son muy especiales, traídos desde el Inframundo, son las "Sombras de Hades", un Cuerpo de Élite dispuesto a todo, incluso para matar. Alegó Minos con una sonrisa y los chicos se arrodillaron ante la gótica.

\- Ordene, Señorita Pandora, ordene y nosotros haremos pedazos a sus enemigos. Pidió uno de los muchachos hacia la peli negra, quien decidió tomar ese papel y de ahí darles su primera orden.

\- Asesinen a mi "familia adoptiva", asesinen a todos los que viven en esa casa y quemen el pueblo. Ordenó ella.

\- ¡Sí, Señorita Pandora, andando, muchachos!. Ordenó el líder de aquella tropa, cosa que hizo sonreír de manera malvada a Minos, al ver que esos niños estaban bajo las órdenes directas de Hades.

\- En cuanto acaben con ellos, ¿qué más deseará impartirles?. Preguntó el peli gris.

\- Cuando liberen a mi hermano, masacraremos a todo el que se ponga en nuestro camino. Respondió Lucy y de ahí se dirigió hacia Minos.

\- ¿Quiere matar a toda su familia?. Preguntó de nuevo.

\- Por supuesto, más que verlos morir, ¡quiero que sufran! Tal vez deje vivas a Luna, Luan y Leni, ¡pero al resto las mataré!. Juró ella.

* * *

Pasó el tiempo y en la escuela militar, una misteriosa "plaga" de muerte se había esparcido por toda la zona, matando de manera rápida y silenciosa a todos los que estaban allí, como si el mismo aire que respiraban fuera veneno mortal. Lincoln permanecía solo en su cuarto, había estado sufriendo de pesadillas y sueños, ¿acaso Abel lo estaba ayudando?.

\- Despierta, Lincoln, mejor dicho, Señor Hades. Escuchó esa voz y de ahí se encontró con Abel de Géminis, quien estaba arrodillado ante él y portaba la Armadura Sapuris de Géminis.

\- Estamos listos para recibir sus órdenes, Señor. Respondió aquel joven que le había dado el "Medallón" y revelaba también llevar una Sapuris, en la cual había una especie de máscara.

\- ¡Abel!. Gritó Lincoln.

\- Je, no vine solo, Mi Señor. Sonrió de manera malvada, mientras que se veía a varios personajes más allí.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?. Preguntó ante ese batallón.

\- Fyodor de Mandrágora, la Estrella Celeste de la Herida. Se presentó el Espectro de cabellos negros.

\- Chris de Cetus, la Estrella Celeste del Dolor. Se presentó una bella mujer de cabellera de color gris, tez clara, llevaba su cabello atado con moños de color negro.

\- Caronte de Aqueronte, la Estrella Celeste del Espacio. Añadió el tercer Espectro.

\- Giganto de Cíclope, la Estrella Terrestre de la Violencia. Dio su presentación éste personaje, el cual medía dos metros de altura.

\- Myu de Papillón, la Estrella Terrestre del Encantamiento. Finalizó el último, el cual tenía un aspecto no parecido a los Humanos.

\- Hemos despertado para que usted tome cartas en el asunto y destruya a los que los separaron, Mi Señor Hades. Habló Fyodor ante Lincoln, quien se levantó de la cama y sentía que sus prendas cambiaban y pasaban a un color oscuro con toques dorados y rojo, al estilo Siglo XVIII.

(Arthas Ascention, Ending del Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne)

\- Andando, Mis Soldados. Ordenó Lincoln, sintiendo su cuerpo fusionado con su alma y con la de Hades.

\- ¡Sí, Señor!. Respondieron los Espectros y de ahí incendiaron la escuela militar y Salem, la Capital del Estado de Oregon, para luego iniciar el "Viaje Final".

* * *

La noche había caído sobre Maine, pero sobre aquel pequeño pueblo en donde estaba Lucy, ella había sido despertada por movimientos dentro de la casa junto con gritos provenientes de los tíos suyos y sus primas, las cuales eran asesinados por unos extraños jóvenes que pertenecían al Cuerpo de Élite de Hades.

\- Todo listo, Señorita Pandora. Respondió uno de los niños con poderes, mientras que ella salía de la cama y bajaba hacia las afueras de la casa, en donde se encontró con un Espectro de tamaño medio, larga cabellera rubia, sus ojos tenían las pupilas negras con iris blancos y su clásica Sapuris.

\- Buenas noches, Mi Comandante, soy Byaku de Nigromante, General de Minos de Grifos, su hermano viene en camino. Se presentó Byaku y luego se arrodilló ante la chica.

\- ¿Mi hermano? ¡Lincoln!. Exclamó ella.

\- Así es y yo seré el Guardaespaldas de su hermano, Señorita Pandora: Soy Kagaho de Bennu, la Estrella Celeste de la Violencia. Se presentó el joven de cabellos azul, ojos negros como su ropa y su Surplice era de color azul violáceo.

\- Y yo seré su Protectora en las Sombras, Lady Pandora: Violeta de Behemoth, la Estrella Celeste de la Soledad. Se presentó aquella bella mujer, fuerte y musculosa, que por su aspecto era casi parecida a un varón. Sus cabellos eran largos y oscuro color púrpura y ojos color rojizo, además de tener unas cicatrices en todo su cuerpo, producto de numerosas batallas.

En aquel momento, la ciudad comenzaba a arder y desde los Cielos llegaban varios Espectros, uno rubio y otro de cabellos negros, los cuales eran los últimos dos Jueces del Infierno.

\- Radamanthys de Wyvern, la Estrella Celeste de la Ferocidad, a sus órdenes, Lady Pandora. Se presentó el rubio inglés.

\- Aiacos de Garuda, la Estrella Celeste de la Valentía, listo para el combate, Mi Lady. Añadió el Juez de cabellos negros.

\- Andando. Pidió ella, mientras que se ponían en marcha y desde los Cementerios salían los Soldados Esqueleto junto con la Guardia Imperial de Hades.

* * *

\- _"Fui tildado de mala suerte, aún lo puedo oír en mi cabeza, en mi mente, pero ya no me importa nada, mi alma ha muerto y con ello, mi deseo de venganza se hará realidad"._ Pensó Lincoln, hallándose sobre las ruinas de Salem, mientras que avanzaba con sus tropas y Espectros, listos para reunirse con Lucy en Maine.

\- Señor Hades, espere. Le detuvo un muchacho de cabellos grises y erizados, el cual venía acompañado de otros dos más.

\- ¿Sí?. Preguntó Lincoln y los tres protagonistas se arrodillaron ante su persona.

\- Sylphid de Basilisco, la Estrella Celeste de la Victoria. Se presentó el joven.

\- Queen de Alraune, la Estrella Celeste del Mal. Añadió el peli rosa oscuro.

\- Gordon de Minotauro, la Estrella Celeste de la Prisión. Finalizó el peli negro.

\- ¿Qué desean? Oh. Observó Lincoln, mientras que le entregaba Sylphid una Espada, pero ésta no era una común y corriente.

\- Esta es su Espada Imperial, el Símbolo de Poder en su persona. Dijo el peli gris, mientras que el muchacho la tomaba en sus manos y ésta resplandecía de una intensa luz roja y brotaban rayos y centellas.

* * *

\- _"Nos separaron, pero ya puedo ver el fuego del Inframundo sobre este Mundo corrupto y pútrido, no importa lo que pase, nosotros vamos a salir victoriosos, acabaremos con los Loud y gobernaremos esta Tierra"_. Pensó Lucy y en aquel momento, en medio de las llamas sobre Maine, vio que alguien aparecía junto con sus Espectros y Soldados, reuniéndose como en los viejos tiempos.

\- ¡Lucy!. Escuchó la voz de su hermano y ella salió disparada para recibirlo, ahora vistiendo aquellas prendas góticas del Siglo XVIII.

\- ¡Lincoln!. Reconoció la gótica a su hermano y se lanzó a sus brazos, besándolo apasionadamente.

\- Por fin estaremos juntos, Amor mío, ahora somos Hades y Pandora. Dijo la chica, sin soltarse y él recibía la Armadura Divina del Emperador y de ahí, tomados de las manos, se dirigieron hacia sus tropas.

\- Hermanos, Camaradas, Espectros, ¡incendiemos a este Mundo hasta el Centro!. Ordenaron ambos y en medio de los gritos de emoción y júbilo, se dirigieron a Royal Woods, en donde pusieron fin a aquella familia, salvo a Luna, Leni y Luan, al resto los exterminaron a sangre fría.

* * *

\- Nuestra venganza ha sido completada, nuestra sangre ha sido limpiada, ya no seremos más como los Loud, ahora seremos Hades y Pandora, el Emperador y su Comandante en Jefe juntos para siempre. Dijo Lincoln, mientras que tomaba de la mano de Lucy y la besaba, siendo observado por Luna, Luan y Leni, las cuales se convirtieron en Espectros de su Ejército y con ello empezarían con el dominio mundial.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **La verdad no sé si será tan genial como el primer final, ya que termina un poco igual que el "Final Triste", pero es como lo intenté imaginar al máximo. Igualmente aún quedan dos más, el "Neutral" y el "Oficial" :). Otra cosa, quise darle un cambio aquí en donde Lincoln se convirtiera en Hades, aunque quería reservarlo para el Oficial, pero...mejor no digo nada más, puede cambiar el "Final Oficial".**

 **Alexander: Bueno, técnicamente es casi igual pero está bien, por cierto, ¿te sientes bien?.**

 **Yo: ¿Yo? Sí, sí, no te preocupes, no, ¿a quién engaño? No lo estoy u.u.**

 **Alexander: Anda, cuéntame todo, deja que la Estrella Celeste del Liderazgo y Dios del Tiempo Kairos te ayude.**

 **Yo: Bueno, te lo diré: La verdad no me llamó mucho la atención el capítulo "L is for Love", creo que me dejé llevar por la furia pero la verdad que no sé...no puedo hacer un fic de Sam y Luna como me pidió un seguidor, no quiero decepcionarlo, puedo introducir a Sam como una Espectro, pero no puedo hacer una relación entre ella y Luna, no me cuadraba la situación, tampoco me hizo sentir bien conmigo mismo escribir "Una Falsa Sonrisa", siento que te lastimé muchísimo a ti y a Leni. Últimamente, desde el Jueves que estoy así, ¿para qué vi toda esa explosión y tan solo hubiera esperado un poco? ¿Y si tan hubiera hecho eso y no enterarme?.**

 **Alexander: De hecho te critico porque no especificaste que "Una Falsa Sonrisa" era un "What If", ¿acaso querías matarme?.**

 **Yo: ¡No! No digas eso, eres importante, igual que mis otros OC como Leopoldo, sus Lugartenientes, Adeodato, Lucresia, Valentianiano, Pridiliano, Honorio y los demás :(. Tal vez necesite darme un descanso después de terminar el "Final Neutral" y esperar hasta el 2 de Julio, para que se calmen las mareas y terminar mis otros fics como "Saint Simpsons: Omega", "Resident Loud"y demás.**

 **Alexander: Amigo, no quiero ser malo, pero es una serie, una caricatura, no tendrías que estar sufriendo por cosas que pasan en un solo capítulo y luego queda en el olvido cuando llegue otro más bueno. Lo mismo va para los que han sufrido y mucho, amigos, no se sientan tristes, no morirán sus cuentas ni historias. El Loudcest seguirá de pie, lo de ese capítulo es solo una moda pasajera como las tormentas de verano. Creo que deberías dejar que tu mente descanse hasta el 2 de Julio, luego vuelve preparado para el último final de tu historia.**

 **Yo: Tenes razón, bueno, amigo, te dejo de que saludes de mi parte a los fans de mi parte.**

 **Alexander: Saludos, Inferiores Humanos, jajaja, es broma, es broma, aquí Alexander de Mefistófeles, la Estrella Celeste del Liderazgo y la Reencarnación del Dios del Tiempo Kairos, una vez más comentando y con esta nueva entrega del Segundo Final de "Sangre de Hermanos". Por favor, que no se vayan a enojar todos, lo que dijo Montana es solo una opinión, nada más, ha estado pasando un mal momento el día Jueves cuando empezó todo esto y que por suerte está quedando atrás. Yo por mi parte no lo culpo de "Una Falsa Sonrisa"; pero que la próxima informe sobre qué tipo de historia será o sino...[Saca sus garras y las pasa sobre un pizarrón, provocando un horrendo chirrido que lo sienten todos los presentes] Jeje y para Sam the Stormbringer, para mí esto es lo peor pero ya que mencionas lo del reggaeton, también es una tortura y más cuando uno quiere dormir la siesta después de un intenso día de estudios en la Facultad para el pobre Montana.**

 *** Yafel-poo: Gracias, amigo por el review. Esta historia la verdad no pensé que obtendría tanto apoyo y gente, la verdad quiero agradecerles a todos de corazón y entiendo lo de los capítulos, yo pensaba que tal vez debería ser uno solo, el "Triste" pero no quería dejar a los fans con el corazón roto, así que opté por hacer cuatro finales :).**

 *** Coven: Esta chica nueva que mencionas aparecerá en mi otro fic, "Saint Simpsons: Omega" :). ¿Así que ese Randall busca problemas?, Je, espero que sepa que en el Inframundo Lori junto con Leni y Luan son las Tres Juezas del Infierno, las Sucesoras de Radamanthys, Minos y Aiacos, pero del Siglo XVIII, los más letales y asesinos del Mundo, también Luna es la Sucesora de Pharaoh de la Esfinge y Lisa sucede a Lune de Balrog, mientras que Clyde es el Espectro de Murciélago. Tal vez a Sam le de la Sapuris de Cetus :). Y con respecto a los Espectros, ellos pueden morir en combate, como cualquier Soldado pero también pueden revivir, por eso se creó el "Rosario de los 108 Espectros", donde una vez que se encierre sus almas en las Cuentas, sus cuerpos se volverán polvo.**

 *** Pirata: El amor nunca muere, ni siquiera en el Inframundo :3.**

 *** Tomoya Scarlet hakurei: Soy bastante malo cuando quiero destruir feels :3.**

 *** Fipe2: Gracias, amigo, te pido disculpas por los errores que habré cometido. Solo espero que puedas perdonarme a mí :(.**

 *** Sir Crocodile222: Lo había pensado bastante con poner esta canción, "Amor Inmortal", es tan preciosa y te da ganas de llorar porque refleja los momentos crueles y difíciles que debemos vivir todos :).**

 *** GennaiArakida-XIV: Royal Woods will be never the same, after all, they paid their Sins.**

 **Un saludo en especial para todos ustedes y para El Caballero de las antorchas. Ahora a prepararse para el "Final Neutral", tal vez salga entre hoy y mañana :).**

 **Alexander: ¡Así es, como dijo Montana! Por cierto, ¿alguien vio o leyó "El Código Da Vinci"? Porque se vendrá un futuro proyecto que tiene Montana en mente. Así que bueno; Camaradas, que descansen y nos vemos en el "Final Neutral", tengan un buen día Domingo y un excelente Día del Padre :D.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Final Neutral:** Tal vez sería necesario aceptarlo, tal vez iban a necesitarlo para siempre, ¿cómo había terminado todo?, sí, ya lo recordaba: Justo en el momento en que se estaban escapando de Royal Woods y terminaban en Canadá, primero en Quebec y luego en Ottawa, la Capital de dicha nación, en donde debieron aceptar los nuevos términos de su vida y más que nada con el el exilio que había iniciado porque Clyde había sido el testigo responsable de todo lo acontecido, llevando pruebas a la Policía, a pesar de que estaba traicionando a su amigo Lincoln, ahora con ambos hermanos prófugos de la Justicia, los dos niños Loud empezaban a vivir en aquellos departamentos ubicados en una de las zonas más bellas de la Capital de Canadá.

\- _"Así es como acaba todo: Lucy y yo nos vamos a vivir al exilio...No sé cómo vamos a sobrevivir, pero aún así espero que los que nos hicieron daño sufran, no me importa cómo, ni cuándo o dónde, solo pido eso. Abel está de nuestro lado, nuestras hermanas se han olvidado de nosotros, ahora es momento de iniciar un nuevo capítulo en nuestra historia. Sea como sea, viviremos juntos, Lucy y yo"._ Pensó Lincoln, mientras que se hallaban viviendo en Ottawa los dos juntos, su vida había dado un giro terrible, perdieron su hogar, perdieron a su familia, pero...¿qué importaba?. Esa era la pregunta: ¿Qué importaba? ¿De qué servía si ellos consideraban al pequeño peli blanco de mala suerte y a Lucy la habían unido a esto?.

Ya no importaba si ellos no eran más Louds, ni tampoco importaba si habían tenido que dejar Royal Woods precipitadamente, las cosas mejorarían, de eso estaban seguros, aunque tuvieran inconvenientes al principio, de tener que hacer muchos sacrificios, ellos iban a progresar, el destino se los pagaría, no volverían a pasar por momentos complicados nunca jamás.

\- Y es así como se construye una vida perdida: A través de las cenizas. Finalizó Lucy, mientras que comenzaban su vida en aquellos departamentos de Ottawa.

\- Aunque nos sea un camino duro y lleno de espinas, nosotros permaneceremos juntos, trabajaremos juntos, nunca bajaremos los brazos y aunque lo nuestro sea un Pecado, prefiero estar mil veces de tu lado, Lucy. Agradeció Lincoln a su hermanita por ser la única que lo había protegido a todo momento de Lynn, su familia, Allan, su primo y en especial en la escuela.

\- Gracias, Lincoln, tú tampoco vas a estar solo, te lo prometo, acabaremos con los que intenten hacernos la vida imposible, progresaremos, vamos a salir victoriosos. Lo juro. Prometió ella por su parte, mientras que él le sonreía y la besaba en los labios dulcemente.

* * *

 **Varios años después:** ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo había llegado ese día? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Lincoln y Lucy dejaron Royal Woods, Michigan?. Habían pasado varios años, cinco para ser exactos, donde ambos chicos ya habían ingresado en la Secundaria, siendo financiados por el gobierno de Canadá para que pudieran mantenerse económicamente. Al principio no fue fácil acostumbrarse a la nueva vida en ese país, todo era tan distinto a EEUU, todo parecía tan silencioso, calmado y el bullicio ni se percibía en aquellos departamentos.

Lincoln ya tenía unos 15 años, mientras que Lucy 14 años, las cosas habían sido muy complicadas, en especial cuando llegaba los tiempos de Fiestas por la Navidad y el Año Nuevo, pasarlo solos no era bueno, además de que no salían a las fiestas que organizaba la vecindad de la zona o de que se reunían en la casa de alguno de sus vecinos, en pocas ocasiones salieron para festejar esas Fiestas pero hasta ahí.

Sin embargo, un día se llevarían una gran sorpresa cuando estaban preparando el almuerzo los dos juntos. En aquellos momentos, mientras que iban terminando la comida, se escuchó de que alguien llamaba a su puerta, ¿quién podría ser?, por ahí era uno de los hijos del encargado del edificio con alguna noticia, ya habían pagado el alquiler y todas las facturas, así no tenían de qué preocuparse, pero igualmente fue Lincoln a ver, mientras que Lucy vigilaba el almuerzo.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué...?. [Preguntó el muchacho y en aquel momento se encontró con una conocida rubia mayor, la cual se lanzó a sus brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo, derramando lágrimas por aquel reencuentro].

\- Lincoln...Lucy...por...por fin los encontré...Estalló ella de la emoción, siendo su nombre revelado.

\- Leni, pero...pero, ¿qué haces aquí?. Preguntó la gótica, quien no salía del asombro.

\- No lo podía soportar más, el alejamiento, la estúpida de Lynn y sus partidos, esto nos dividió a todas, pero no se preocupen, yo me vine con ustedes, Luna llegará con Luan y por fin seremos una familia, aunque separados, podremos pasarlo juntos todo esto. Juró la chica, quien estaba envuelta en lágrimas y abrazaba a ambos hermanos, mientras que Lincoln le daba un beso en la frente.

\- Tú siempre, como Lucy, se preocuparon por mí cuando fui encerrado en ese traje de ardilla. Ahora siento que recupero la Fe que había perdido cuando todo empezó. Dijo el muchacho, mientras que la invitaban a entrar y cerraban la puerta.

\- Por fin estaremos juntos, no saben lo que tengo para contarles, es oro puro. Dijo Leni con una sonrisa, mientras que tomaba asiento en uno de lo sillones de la sala.

Se sentían felices, por lo menos tres de sus hermanas estarían con ellos, tal vez, tal vez algún día Lori, Lynn y las demás se darían cuenta de que estaban cometiendo un terrible error al juzgarlos, pero eso lo diría el tiempo cuando pasara rápido y se dieran cuenta de que la familia es lo primero y no un trofeo de baseball, el cual se gana o se pierde, con o sin suerte.

Y con la llegada de Luan y Luna, las comenzarían a ser distintas, estarían juntos todos ellos, tal vez tendrían un buen Futuro y sin olvidar de que Abel los estaba protegiendo del peligro que representaba la Justicia para ellos.

\- Gracias, chicas, muchas gracias por estar de nuestro lado. Agradeció Lincoln a cada una de ellas, para luego recibir junto con Lucy, un fuerte abrazo familiar.

\- Para siempre juntos, hermanito. Juró Luna.

\- Nunca nos van a separar. Prometió Luan.

\- Al Infierno con la mala suerte, nosotras siempre estaremos contigo, Linc, lo mismo para ti, Lucy. Finalizó Leni y una vez finalizado ese abrazo, se dirigieron a almorzar juntos, tal vez estarían separados, pero aún así iban a salir adelante.

* * *

 **Otro final corto, ya el anterior también lo fue, pero aún queda el Oficial, el cual saldrá el 2 de Julio, así que ahora me tomaré un descanso para poder terminar unos asuntos de la Facultad y de terminar unas series que he empezado a ver, en especial con "Gotham" y "Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure" :3.**

 **Se que dirán que es corto este final, pero es para darle una "temática" familiar y la verdad, viendo en Leni que ella se preocupa por su hermano y su familia, de seguro ella jamás permitiría que lo trataran como basura :(, ella tiene un buen corazón y se ve siempre en su ser.**

 **Por otra parte, el capítulo final u Oficial va a ser mucho más interesante, haré todo lo que pueda para que lo sea :3. Por cierto, ¿vieron el nuevo fic de "El Legendario"? Salió hace poco y es bastante interesante, trata sobre "No such luck" pero desde un punto de vista más oscuro :(, por eso quiero mandarle felicitaciones y estaré a la espera de nuevos capítulos :D.**

 **Y ahora...¡Los dejo con Alexander, quien despedirá el capítulo!.**

 **Alexander: [Se ve a la Estrella Celeste del Liderazgo y Dios del Tiempo Kairos, quien se presenta con su clásica sonrisa malvada] Saludos, Humanos Inferiores, jajaja, es broma, lo aprendí de "Black Hat" de los cortos de "Villanos" :D. ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien, el Camarada Montana se disculpa por los capítulos finales Alternativo y Neutral, pero hizo lo que pudo :), igualmente gracias a todos por comentar y no se vayan a perder el Episodio Final u Oficial.**

 **Y como siempre hago en mis presentaciones: Aquí Alexander de Mefistófeles, la Estrella Celeste del Liderazgo y...**

 **Desconocido: ¡Ya es aburrido, cambia tu forma de presentarte!.**

 **Alexander: Un momento, estimado público. [Pide el joven y aparece un cartel de "Problemas Técnicos"] ¡VEN PARA ACÁ, PEDAZO DE BASURA, TE ENVIARÉ AL INFIERNO DE UNA PATADA EN TU GRASIENTO TRASERO, MALDITO!.**

 **[Alexander le empieza a tortura a su víctima y...].**

 **Alexander: ¡Y si me vuelves a interrumpir, juro que me quedaré con tu alma y serás mi Sirviente para toda la vida, imbécil! ¡Mira que con Chad no fui demasiado "Piadoso" como lo pintan, así que ten cuidado de mí, seré un Dios Generoso pero también soy un Dios Severo!.**

 **Montana: Alex...estás, estás empapado de...**

 **Alexander: ¡Claro que estoy empapado de sangre! ¡¿Qué te piensas?! ¡Que nací ayer!.**

 **[Vuelta a la programación].**

 **Alexander: ¡Aquí Alexander de Mefistófeles, la Estrella Celeste del Liderazgo y la Reencarnación del Dios del Tiempo Kairos! Y con un artículo nuevo para calmar la tensión y la furia en el fandom, como este la nueva "Pastilla del Sueño" de la Organización Mefistófeles, esto...¡Lisa, ¿cómo activo esta cochinada?!.**

 **[Llega Lisa Loud, la Sucesora de Lune de Balrog].**

 **Lisa: Simplemente te lo tomas y...**

 **Alexander la mira furioso y mostrando los colmillos: ¿Funciona o no?. ¡Lisa...!.**

 **Lisa: ¡Espera, Alex, no enciendas esa caja!.**

 **[Todos comienzan a flotar y aparece Lynn].**

 **Lisa: ¡No toques ese aparato, tengo que...!.**

 **Lynn termina por destruirlo.**

 **Alexander: Como los odio.**

 **[Luego del incidente de furia XD...]**

 **Alexander: No se preocupen, me he recuperado bastante de "Una Falsa Sonrisa" y no odio a nadie, por si piensan que pasó eso en la parte anterior de las pastillas XD, todo va bien. Por cierto, Metal-DragonGX, ¿así que no te gustó los chirridos en la pizarra?. Bueno, no lo haré más, pero...jejeje, ¡¿a quién engaño?! ¡Aquí viene algo mejor! ¡Un potente dolor de cabeza y que destruye hasta la mente de la gente! ¡EL..."RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN"!. [Alexander lanza ese grito tan desgarrador que causa en todos los presentes una tortura mental] Jejeje, bueno, amigo, muchas gracias por el comentario, a Montana le agradan mucho los comentarios, ideas y opiniones de los fans. También te manda saludos para vos, El Caballero de las antorchas, Sam the Stormbringer, Pirata, Guest, braunidechocolate, GennaiAkakida-XIV, Gans Lawton, Yafel, Fipe2, Coven, Tomoya Scarlet hakurei y Sir Crocodile222, espero que les guste este capítulo :D y antes que eso, vengo a presentarles el nuevo "Comprelo...¡O SINO!" [Se elevan llamas de Fuego detrás de Alexander junto con su sonrisa malvada] del Catálogo Imperial: ¡La Espada de Genghis-Kan! ¡Con ella sembrarán el terror sobre sus enemigos y conquistarán barrios y pueblos!.**

 **Y ahora, vamos a publicar el capítulo :D. Cuídense y que tengan un buen día Martes para todos ustedes :D.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Capítulo Final u Oficial:** ¿Acaso era así como iba a terminar todo ese conflicto? ¿Los dos hermanos iban a derramar su propia sangre para así ponerle fin a la discusión? ¿a qué habían llegado? ¿por qué Lucy y Lincoln habían sido arrastrados por el poder y la maldad hacia un destino totalmente oscuro y siniestro? ¿no habría una forma de detenerlo?. El Puño de Lincoln, los afilados "Colmillos del Dragón Wyvern" habían atravesado el pecho de su hermana Lynn, la cual portaba la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario y ella, en ese preciso momento, había disparado la "Flecha de la Diosa", el proyectil letal que recibían de Athena los propios Santos Dorados del Templo del Centauro.

Ambos retiraron sus golpes, sus ofensivas se detuvieron, las gotas color carmesí de su sangre regaban el piso y lo empapaban, como una lluvia que caía sobre los campos, pero allí era sobre el pasto del estadio de baseball local, un momento...un momento de silencio, hay pánico, las hermanas que sobrevivieron están al borde de la histeria, ¿qué está pasando con Lincoln y Lynn?. El primero retira los "Colmillos del Wyvern" del pecho de su hermana, mientras que ella baja el Arco y Flecha Dorados, todo siendo observado por las chicas y por Saori y sus Caballeros.

\- ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó Luna, quien observó que ambos rivales aún seguían de pie y sin ningún rasguño, por lo que parecía, pero esto iba a resultar siendo todo lo contrario.

Las gotas de sangre siguieron cayendo contra el suelo, Lincoln sintió una punzada, un golpe tan demoledor que causó que se viera así mismo: La "Flecha de la Diosa" lo había atravesado en la región del corazón.

\- ¡Lincoln!. Gritó Lynn, quien lo veía herido en el pecho, mientras que ella intentó ir hacia él pero también sintió una fuerte presión en aquella misma zona de su cuerpo, cosa que la obligó a caer al piso, pero aún así fue hasta su hermano herido, quien iba hacia Lucy, estando herido por ese letal proyectil, el joven no pensaba rendirse.

Llegó hasta su amada gótica, la única persona que lo había ayudado en todo, no sin antes mirar los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres, Lori y Lisa, ¿qué estaba sintiendo en su interior? ¿acaso sería la Muerte que venía a reclamar su alma para siempre?.

\- Lucy...Maestro...Dijo el chico de cabellos blancos, quien cayó finalmente en los brazos de su Lugarteniente, de la Espectro de la Harpía, quien lo atrapó a tiempo antes de que golpeara el piso.

Ella había sido tan apegada a la Muerte, al Más Allá, jamás le había temido a algo así, nunca en su vida pero ahora le llamaba la atención, no, no era eso: Le causaba un extraño dolor en su corazón, ¿qué era? ¿acaso nunca había visto morir a una persona así? ¿acaso nunca se los había contado Abel de Géminis?. Y hablando de él, éste salió de la "Otra Dimensión" donde su hermano Caín lo había atrapado, pero logró escapar y terminar allí, en el Estadio de Baseball Local, mientras que observaba la destrucción y la muerte sembrada, sonrió al principio pero luego cambió aquella sensación por una de preocupación al ver a su Aprendiz, al Espectro de Wyvern y Juez del Infierno yacer herido de gravedad en los brazos de su hermana. Sus ojos...sus ojos no soportaron tanto dolor y angustia, cosa que provocó que abrazara con fuerza a Lincoln, el cual, sangrando, apoyó su mano en el rostro de su pequeña novia.

\- No llores...no...no llores, Lucy, no quiero verte triste, tienes...tienes que...seguir...debes seguir por nuestro Ejército, por nuestro Emperador, por nuestro Maestro...por mí. Pidió el chico, estando gravemente herido y sintiendo las cálidas lágrimas de la gótica caer sobre su rostro.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Amor? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?. Preguntaba ella, mientras que lo llevaba hasta su pecho.

\- No quería que tú murieras, sabiendo bien lo que Abel nos dijo...Comenzó a recordar el día en que recibieron el "Satán Imperial".

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- _"¿Hay una forma de que el "Satán Imperial" se destruya?"._ Preguntó el peli blanco antes de iniciar los preparativos para la vuelta a Royal Woods.

\- _"Sí, solo una: Alguien debe morir ante los ojos de uno de los dos"._ Respondió Abel a sus dos Aprendices.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** ¿Acaso así terminaba todo? Ambos hermanos morirían, ¿eso iba a pasar?. Abel llegó a toda prisa para verlos y se quedó helado.

\- No...no...no puede ser...¡no! ¡NO!. Gritó el Santo de Géminis, quien cayó al lado de Lincoln y trataba de ayudarlo al joven, pero éste estaba en sus últimas horas de vida, producto de la "Flecha de la Diosa".

Las hermanas llegaron con Saori, sus Caballeros y Caín, quienes se acercaron, la primera de ellas en ir corriendo fue Lynn, quien fue la causante de todo el dolor, ella se había sentido culpable por haberlo catalogado como "Mala Suerte", ¿acaso no había habido otra forma de solucionar una derrota de un partido con otra forma?, pero para ella, el orgullo y el deseo de más la habían cegado por completo.

\- Lincoln...hermanito...¡no mueras, Linc, por favor, hermano, tienes que vivir!. Pedía Lynn, quien se arrodilló y lo abrazó junto con Lucy, la cual había sentido como el "Satán Imperial" desaparecía y Abel no la atacaba, ya no había forma de seguir peleando.

Luna sintió que su corazón se partía, como si hubiera sido alcanzada por un rayo: Sus amigos habían muerto durante los ataques de los dos Espectros, había sido testigo de como ellos mataban a su familia a sangre fría y ahora tenía a su hermano menor yacer moribundo en el suelo, sin poco tiempo para seguir vivo, ¿ese iba a ser el destino de ellos? ¿todo quedaría sellado en el Estadio de Baseball Local? ¿Acaso su familia iba a ser tildada como enfermos mentales, habrían disturbios y hasta pedirían por sus cabezas? ¿Qué respuestas y explicaciones darían para todos?.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- _"Lynn tiene razón contigo: No sabes apreciar nada, lo hacemos para que no vuelva tu mala suerte, ese traje es la única barrera contra ella y tú nos desobedeces"._ [Dijo la castaña rockera, quien le dio una bofetada a su hermano, causando que éste cayera al piso y se sobara su mejilla, la cual estaba roja, producto del golpe recibido y ardía como si lo hubieran marcado a fuego] _"Siempre sentí odio hacia ti desde que todo comenzó, no, desde que naciste sabía que tú eras una mala semilla. No te me acerques nunca, tú no eres mi hermano"._ Le dijo esas palabras tan dañinas y de ahí se retiró, dejando al joven herido y llorando por lo ocurrido.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks;** Ahora se sentía horrible, esas palabras eran como un taladro en su cerebro, quería gritar, quería golpearse y lastimarse a ella misma por todo lo que había dicho contra Lincoln. Pero lo único que podía hacer era arrodillarse y abrazarlo con fuerza, tratando de perdonarlo pero el tema era cómo, Lincoln ya estaba listo para partir.

\- ¿Recuerdas las canciones que te dedicaba cuando eras pequeño, Linc? ¿Recuerdas cuando te cargué en mis brazos cuando eras un bebe, hermanito? ¿Lo recuerdas?. [Preguntaba ella, mientras que en su interior iba tarareando una canción para su hermano] Yo no te odio, las veces que me ayudaste y yo abusé de ti, como todas las demás...te usé como un Tótem y ahora...ahora...ahora este es nuestro castigo...[Decía ella, inundada por la angustia y el llanto, el cual salió finalmente] ¡Lincoln, por favor, abre los ojos, hermanito, lo siento, LO SIENTO, MUCHÍSIMO, PERDÓN! ¡PERDÓNAME, HERMANITO!. Pedía la castaña, mientras que lo abrazaba con fuerza y él en ese momento respondió al abrazo.

\- Lo recuerdo...todo...las canciones...la foto en la que tú me estás cargando en tus brazos...todo...Luna...Lucy...Lynn...chicas...no lloren...Maestro Abel...esto...se pude solucionar...pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Dijo el chico, calmando a todos pero estando más débil y tosía sangre, asustando más a sus hermanas y a los presentes.

\- ¡Linc, Linc, no, resiste, por favor! ¡¿Hay alguna forma de salvarlo?!. Preguntó Luna, yendo hacia Saori y rogándole que lo ayudara, pero vio en sus ojos lágrimas, la tristeza invadía a la Diosa.

Luan fue con Lincoln e intentó animarlo, pero fue en vano, lo mismo hicieron Lola y Lana, a Lily no querían que se asustara, por lo cual la cuidaba Leni, quien fue también a verlo anteriormente de recibir a la pequeña rubia.

\- Ojala hubiera habido alguna forma de solucionar ese problema, pero nos dejamos llevar, yo también soy culpable, debía haberme detenido pero mi plan se volvió en mi contra y fue tarde, volvía la misma sensación de abandono y cuando ustedes me hicieron a un lado, supe que había sido mi culpa también, dejé atrás todo sentimiento de humanidad y emoción, solo quería vengarme, incendiar a todo el Mundo y que pagaran, pero cuando supuse que eso no pasaría, Lucy llegó y me acompañó, apoyándome en todo, ella no solo fue quien me defendió de Lynn y la familia, sino también de los matones de la escuela y fue más que mi hermana, se había convertido en alguien especial y ella me miraba más que a su hermano, habíamos iniciado nuestra relación, sabiendo que estaba prohibida, nos amamos y nos cuidamos entre los dos, Abel nos entrenó y nos convertimos en esto: En máquinas de matar, en Espectros, pero siempre lo fuimos para ustedes, siempre fuimos Espectros, "Hermanos de la Sombra" y que nunca nos veían como éramos. Dijo Lincoln, contando toda la verdad, causando que hasta Leni, quien era bastante inocente comprendiera el mensaje y llorara.

\- Yo nunca te detesté, hermanito, nunca, siempre te quise ayudar, pero Lori me lo impedía, ojala hubiera sido más rápida y te hubiera ayudado. Contó la rubia mayor, quien le limpiaba a la sangre en su rostro y trataba de curarlo, pero era inútil.

\- ¿Recuerdas el día en que te convertiste en mi Asistente para "Negocios Graciosos", Linc?. Ese día como tantos otros los atesoro en mi memoria, Lincoln, yo también lo siento mucho por haberte tratado tan mal, pero...pero...¡no quiero...no quiero perderte!. Contó Luan y se disculpó con su hermano, éste solo acarició su rostro, al igual que el de las gemelas.

\- Yo sé que tú no tuviste la culpa por el accidente de Charles, eres mi hermano y nos has cuidado a todas nosotras, a pesar de que no te lo agradecíamos, ahora me doy cuenta de que tú lo hacías de verdad. Dijo Lana, quien lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- ¿Recuerdas el día en que te decía que tú eras un bobo y que te gustaba comer popo de perro? No lo decía de verdad, lo hacía para reírme de ti, pero me dejé llevar cuando comenzó todo el asunto de la mala suerte, ahora me siento horrible y no puedo ni mirarme al espejo, ya que te veo a ti y a mí y solo quiero llorar. Habló Lola, la cual estaba con sus ojos humedecidos y le corría el rimel que tenía.

\- Chicas...escuchen...yo...las perdono a todas...esto no solo fue su culpa, yo también...no...todos fuimos partícipes en esto...abrimos las Puertas del Infierno, la "Caja de Pandora" y ahora estamos aquí, pero aún así, las perdono y aunque no sé qué es lo que me deparará en el Más Allá, no sé si será el Infierno o el Purgatorio, porque del Cielo, aunque me disculpe, no me lo merezco, he hecho mucho daño y...solo quisiera poder saber si existe alguna forma de volver todo atrás y evitarlo. Les dijo Lincoln a todas ellas, quienes le tomaron de la mano y lo abrazaban, no lo querían dejar por ningún momento solo?.

\- Eres nuestro hermano. Dijo Lola.

\- La familia es lo primero, nunca debíamos olvidar eso, nunca. Les recordó el muchacho, ya al borde del Abismo.

Lucy se le acercó más cerca y lo besó en los labios, intentando mantenerlo con vida.

\- Nunca lo olviden, chicas: A pesar de que yo ya no esté, sepan que siempre estaré con ustedes para protege...prote...protegerlas...¡Agh!. Intentaba decirles el peli blanco, pero su voz se hacía más débil y eso las asustaba.

\- ¡Lincoln, Lincoln!. Le llamó Lynn a su hermano y éste extendió su mano.

\- Dame la mano. Pidió el chico a su hermana castaña.

\- ¿Lincoln?. Le llamó ella una vez más y los ojos de su hermano se cerraron para siempre.

(Komm Susser Tod, Neon Genesis Evangelion)

I know, I know I've let you down

I've been a fool to myself

I thought that I could

live for no one else.

\- ¡NO, LINCOLN, NO, NO NOS ABANDONES, HERMANO!. Pidió Lynn, desesperada y llorando, abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo ya sin vida de su hermano, mientras que las lágrimas arribaban.

Se pudo haber evitado, pero cuando la ira, el orgullo y el deseo incontrolable por tener más sobrepasa los límites, todo se vuelve hostil, la familia con la que uno creía que nunca se le pondría en su contra, lo terminan haciendo a un lado, la hermandad que siempre lo apoyó, termina por abandonarlo y con ello lleva al desprecio, al odio y a la separación, como países que habían crecido juntos y ahora se mataban entre ellos.

But now through all the hurt and pain

Its time for me to respect

the ones you love

mean more than anything.

\- Fuiste el mejor hermano que pudimos tener, no te entendíamos porque éramos de distintos gustos pero tú nos abrías el camino y nos mostrabas que siempre había un mañana, eras la Luz en la Oscuridad pero nosotras te dejamos de lado...Lincoln...tú eras alguien tan especial para nosotras, eras como un Ángel, un Ángel que le hicimos vivir el peor de los Infiernos. Dijo Lynn, quien no se separaba por nada del cuerpo sin vida de su hermano.

So with sadness in my heart  
I feel the best thing I could do  
is end it all  
and leave forever  
whats done is done, it feels so bad  
what once was happy now is sad  
I'll never love again  
my world is ending.

Lo que habían hecho, ya estaba, no había forma de remediarlo, Saori se acercó hasta ellas y miró hacia los Cielos, ¿qué estaría pensando? ¿Qué tendría en mente la Diosa? ¿Acaso en el Olimpo serían buenos con él?. Era solo un niño, alguien que había sido engañado por la maldad y el odio, no merecía un castigo tan horrible como arder en las Llamas del Inframundo o peor.

\- Tú y yo hubiéramos sido Hades y Pandora...Mi Emperador...Mi Señor Hades...¡¿por qué?! ¡¿por qué tenía que llegar así?!. Preguntaba Lucy, quien no se separaba del cuerpo de su hermano muerto.

I wish that I could turn back time  
'cause now the guilt is all mine  
can't live without the trust from those you love.  
I know we can't forget the past  
you can't forget love and pride  
because of that it's killing me inside.

\- Quisiera volver el Tiempo atrás, regresarlo y evitar que todo esto empezara, ¿acaso no existe una forma de evitarlo?. Una segunda oportunidad quisiera tener...¡no, para todas!. Pidió Lynn, alzando la mirada al Cielo.

It all returns to nothing, it all comes  
tumbling down, tumbling down,  
tumbling down,  
it all returns to nothing, I just keep  
letting me down, letting me down,  
letting me down,  
in my heart of hearts,  
I know that I could never love again  
I've lost everything  
everything, everything  
that matters to me,  
matters in this world.

Saori en aquellos momento se acercó hacia los chicos, podía sentir la tristeza, el dolor y el luto que se vivía. Se arrodilló y rogó en silencio por el alma de Lincoln, Abel estaba a su lado, pero ya no sentía ese deseo de asesinarla, algo estaba cambiando.

\- Debí haber muerto yo y no Lincoln, nunca me lo perdonaré. Juró Lynn.

\- No digas eso, sé...sé que hay una manera de repararlo. Le dijo Saori, alumbrando la Oscuridad que se cernía sobre ellos.

It all returns to nothing, it all comes  
tumbling down, tumbling down,  
tumbling down  
it all returns to nothing, I just keep  
letting me down, letting me down,  
letting me down  
It all returns to nothing, it all comes  
tumbling down, tumbling down,  
tumbling down  
it all returns to nothing, I just keep  
letting me down, letting me down,  
letting me down.

De golpe, en aquellos momentos el Tiempo se detuvo, ¿qué estaba pasando?. Todo el escenario pasaba a una gran oscuridad en donde los protagonistas se quedaron ahí atrapados, hasta que una misteriosa voz habló desde la misma oscuridad.

\- _He oído tu pedido, Diosa Athena._ Dijo aquel misterioso ser invisible.

\- ¿Quién es?. Preguntó Albert Loud, el abuelo de los chicos, quien había ingresado al Estadio y se encontraba con esa trágica escena.

\- El Dios del Tiempo, el Invisible Chronos. Anunció Saori a todos ellos.

\- _Así es, yo, Chronos, el Dios del Tiempo, he venido para que se le de una nueva oportunidad: La Diosa Athena está en lo cierto, ustedes, Familia Loud, han cometido un terrible Pecado, el alejar a un niño y considerarlo de mala suerte es algo imperdonable, pero también el haberse aliado e influenciado por Abel, uno de los Caballeros Dorados traidores a la Diosa Athena y que fue responsable de la masacre que casi diezma al Olimpo, es mucho peor, igualmente no se pueden hacer excepciones. Sin embargo, he decidido que se las dará una nueva oportunidad para todos ustedes._ Anunció el Dios del Tiempo, quien al principio juzgó a todos los presentes, incluyendo a Abel.

\- Si tengo que volver a la Prisión del Olimpo, aceptaré mi destino. Dijo el peli negro, quien solo quería que su Aprendiz volviera a la vida.

\- _Se te tendría que encerrar para siempre, Abel, sin embargo, debido a tu arrepentimiento, dejaré que tú vuelvas a tu tiempo, al Siglo XVIII junto con tu hermano Caín, que vuelvan a ser la Gloria del Santuario, los dos Caballeros Dorados de la Casa de Géminis. Y en cuanto a ustedes, Familia Loud, volverán a sus vidas normales, regresarán sus padres y hermanas, como así también toda la gente que murió a manos de Lincoln y Lucy durante las masacres, pero se olvidarán esas personas de lo ocurrido. Ahora, por favor, no se vayan a separar por nada en el_ Mundo. Chronos y Athena habían decidido darles una oportunidad a todos ellos, pero antes de volver todo a la normalidad, Abel se acercó hacia Lincoln para despedirse y lo mismo con Lucy.

\- Espero que se cuiden bien, chicos, yo volveré al Pasado y rearmaré las cosas, aunque me cueste, lo haré. Sé que algún día serás el próximo Emperador Hades, Lincoln y tú, Lucy, la Futura Pandora del Siglo XVIII. Adiós, amigos, cuídense. Fue la despedida de Abel, quien fue con Caín, quien le dio su apoyo a su hermano.

\- Todo se va a recuperar, te lo prometo. Prometió Caín, mientras que ellos desaparecían para siempre, volviendo a su Tiempo, mientras que todo quedaba sumergido en una intensa luz blanca.

* * *

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué sentía que se estaba despertando?. Un momento, ¿se estaba despertando?. El muchacho sentía su cuerpo pesado, no sabía qué se trataba, miró a su alrededor, estaba en su cuarto, todo estaba en orden, Bun-Bun estaba a su lado, en sus manos, tenía la vista nublada y se refregó los ojos para ver bien, hallándose en aquellos momentos ante toda una enorme calma.

\- _"¿Qué? ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Por qué..."_ ¿Por qué estoy vivo?. Se preguntaba el muchacho, cuando en aquel momento, sus ojos se encontraron con un conocido Caballero de Géminis del Siglo XVIII.

\- No te asustes, Lincoln, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, tú estás vivo. Le tranquilizó el muchacho con una extraña sonrisa.

\- ¿Vivo? Yo...Abel...ahora lo recuerdo todo...pero, ¿qué...qué nos pasó?. Quiso saber el joven ante todo ese caudal de preguntas que tenía encima.

\- El Dios del Tiempo Chronos se hizo cargo de regresar en el Tiempo, las hermanas que sobrevivieron se acordaran de esto pero al ocultarse el Sol, se borrará de su memoria y nunca más volverá a repetirse un incidente como éste. Le explicó el peli negro toda la historia.

\- Ya veo, pero, Abel, ¿qué será de ti?. Preguntó Lincoln por el futuro del Caballero.

\- Tranquilo, se me ha dado una nueva oportunidad, volveré al Siglo XVIII con mi hermano Caín, regresaremos a ser los Caballeros Dorados de la Casa de Géminis, aunque esto pronto te lo olvidarás, créeme, fue grandioso haber vivido esta aventura con Lucy y contigo. Dijo Abel, cosa que provocó que el muchacho se levantara de la cama y le diera un fuerte abrazo a la persona que fue su Maestro, tanto para él como para su hermana gótica.

\- Gracias por todo, durante todo este tiempo no supe cómo agradecerte, pero nunca te olvidaré, Abel, lo juro. Prometió Lincoln, cosa que llevó al Caballero Dorado a abrazarlo también.

\- Lo mismo digo, amigo, lo mismo digo, amigo...Mejor dicho, Señor Hades. Devolvió ese gesto y de ahí se preparó para partir, yendo hacia el Portal donde lo esperaba Caín.

\- ¡Adiós, Futuro Emperador Hades!. Le deseó el peli negro.

\- ¡Adiós, Abel y Caín de Géminis, muchas gracias!. Agradeció Lincoln y los despidió a ambos, quienes ingresaron en el Portal, volviendo a su época.

Todo quedó en calma, todo desapareció en la neblina del Pasado, Lincoln caminó hasta la ventana de su cuarto y se encontró que era un día normal, justo en aquellos momentos sonó en su celular un mensaje que le llegaba.

\- _"¡Dentro de poco será tu cumpleaños, amigo! ¡Qué gusto de vernos en la fiesta, allí estaré!. Clyde"._ Decía el mensaje de su mejor amigo.

En aquellos momento se abrió la puerta y entraron sus hermanas, las cuales le abrazaron y preguntaron cómo se encontraba.

\- ¡Mañana es tu cumpleaños, Linc, felicidades!. Le deseó Lynn, quien saltó a sus brazos y provocó que el joven se cayera al piso.

\- La verdad me siento muy feliz, oigan, ¿y Lucy?. Respondió el muchacho en medio de toda la emoción, para luego preguntar por su hermana gótica.

\- Salió afuera, ya va a volver. Respondió Luna, mientras que el muchacho miraba hacia la ventana que daba hacia las calles.

* * *

Tanto como ella como él y las demás habían sido esa vuelta atrás, Athena y Chronos habían decidido perdonarlos y volver las cosas a la normalidad, eliminando aquel día que inició todo ese Infierno, pero aún así, en sus persistía, como si hubiera sido un sueño, más bien una pesadilla de la que nunca pudieron despertar y que todo en un baño de sangre, pero ahora, estaban de vuelta en una Royal Woods normal y en medio del mes de Febrero, cercano al cumpleaños de Lincoln y con la nieve y los bosques, allí se hallaba una conocida gótica, la cual deambulaba, recorriendo aquel sitio y buscando algo que a su hermano le encantara para ese día tan especial.

Justo en aquellos momentos se encontró con un conocido peli negro, el cual venía a despedirse y estaba en compañía de su hermano gemelo de cabellos blancos.

(Finish-Under The Wood of The "World Free", OST de la película "Saint Seiya: La Leyenda de la Juventud Escarlata")

Lucy sonrió, sabía quien era y se le acercó hasta él.

\- ¿Así que tienes que volver a tu época con tu hermano?. Preguntó ella.

\- Sí, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. [Respondió Abel, mirando hacia el Cielo de Royal Woods] ¿Sabes? Esta fue una gran aventura, fue un placer haberlos conocido a todos ustedes, a pesar de lo que pasó, nunca los olvidaré, lo juro. Prometió el peli negro, quien recibió, como con Lincoln, un fuerte abrazo proveniente de la gótica y éste respondió al mismo.

\- Ni Lincoln ni yo te vamos a olvidar, Abel de Géminis, te deseo mucha suerte. Dijo Lucy con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Jeje, no llores, pequeña, la Futura Pandora del Siglo XVIII no debe llorar, tú seras una excelente Comandante en Jefe del Ejército del Próximo Emperador Hades, sí, así será, también tendrás a la "Segunda Pandora", de la rama de la Familia Heinstein y a varios Jueces del Infierno, tanto del Siglo XVIII como del XX, lo mismo va para los futuros Dioses Gemelos o Diosas Gemelas, los futuros Espectros, sin olvidar a la Estrella Celeste de la Violencia, el Guardaespaldas de Hades y también a la Estrella Celeste del Liderazgo y Dios del Tiempo Kairos, esos tiempos están por llegar, lo dicen las Estrellas. [Dijo Abel, mirando hacia los Cielos con Lucy] ¿Lo puedes sentir? Va a comenzar una nueva etapa, tal vez...tal vez en tu hermano sea distinto, pero estoy seguro de que será un gran Hades, estoy seguro. [Prometió el peli negro, mientras que iba hacia donde estaba su hermano Caín] Adiós, Lucy Loud, ¡no!, mejor dicho, Lady Pandora, nos volveremos a ver, tal vez en la Historia, tal vez en algún momento, pero estoy seguro de que así será, ¡adiós y mucha suerte!. Le deseó Abel, quien partió hacia el Portal junto con su hermano Caín, listos para volver al Pasado, al Siglo XVIII y reconstruir lo que se había dañado en esa parte de la Historia.

\- Adiós, Abel y Caín de Géminis, mucha suerte para ustedes dos también, de mi parte y de mi familia, juro que no fallaré, si has dicho la verdad, estoy segura de que eso ocurrirá. [Agradeció Lucy y siguió su camino por los bosques, buscando algo que le podría armar a Lincoln o incluso hallar algún artefacto llamativo].

Justo en aquellos momentos, la gótica, mientras que caminaba por el lado Sur de los bosques, se detuvo.

\- _"Lucy Loud"._ Le llamó una voz que parecían ser dos personas a la vez.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Quiénes son?. Preguntó ella pero no hubo respuesta, pero decidió seguir el rastro de aquella voz, la cual la llevó hasta la orilla de un arroyo congelado y de ahí se detuvo, sentándose en el suelo, hasta que una misteriosa ráfaga de viento helado movió las hojas secas y la nieve, revelando un extraño y llamativo Medallón con forma de Estrella y con la frase _"Your´s Ever"._

 _\- Adelante, tómalo._ Le animaron aquellas voces y ella lo tomó en sus manos, llevándoselo consigo a su casa.

* * *

Y finalmente había llegado el día del cumpleaños de Lincoln, todos estaban allí presente: Desde sus padres, sus hermanas, su abuelo Albert Loud, Bobby y Ronnie Anne, su mejor amigo Clyde y los Señores McBride, Haiku, Tabby, Giggles y Polly, quienes fueron invitadas por sus amigas a la fiesta de cumpleaños del joven de cabellos blancos. En medio de la comedia que Luan lanzaba y que causaba risa en sus padres, en especial en el Señor Lynn, quien se sentía orgulloso que su hija heredera su "dote de comediante", para Ronnie Anne era un dolor de estómago, igual a una acidez con soportarla. De ahí llegó el momento de los regalos, entre una colección de cómics autografiados de Ace Savvy, conseguidas por Bobby, un collar hecho a manos por Ronnie Anne y la Medalla de Honor que el Presidente de EEUU le había dado a su abuelo Albert y que ahora el veterano de guerra se la heredaba a su nieto, vino el regalo de Lucy, el cual estaba dentro de una pequeña caja negra.

(Sigan escuchando Finish-Under the Wood of the "World Free")

Entre felicitaciones y demás, el chico abrió la caja y se encontró con aquel regalo: Era un Medallón con forma de Estrella y que escrito en su centro decía la frase _"Your´s Ever ("Tuyo por Siempre")"._

 _-_ Feliz cumpleaños, Lincoln. Le deseó Lucy con una sonrisa y el chico la abrazó con fuerza.

\- Gracias, Lucy, tu regalo y el de los demás han sido los mejores, muchas gracias. Te quiero mucho. Le agradeció el chico y, tal vez por arte de magia, protegidos por algún Santo Dorado del Pasado, él la besó dulcemente en los labios, cosa que repitió ella, recordando esos dulces momentos y que ahora se harían realidad cuando él portara el "Medallón" en su cuello junto con la Medalla de Honor del Presidente de EEUU.

\- Yo también te amo muchísimo, Lincoln. Dijo ella, sonrojada y abrazada a su hermano.

En medio de las felicitaciones y demás, los dos chicos, sin ser vistos mientras que se besaban, se dirigieron hacia su familia y amigos, listos para tomarse aquella foto clásica de las fiestas y de ahí vendría lo mejor cuando el Alma de un reconocido Emperador del Inframundo se uniera a su hermano junto con la aparición de las Estrellas Celestes, Terrestres, sus Consejeros Imperiales, las dos Pandora, los Jueces del Infierno, los Dioses que lo acompañarían y sus Ejércitos, llevaría su tiempo, pero se conformaría un gran Imperio: El regreso del Emperador Hades al Inframundo y Lincoln era su Heredero.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Al fin he llegado al último de los Cuatro Finales, ¿quién quiere comentar? ¿Qué opinan? ¿Cómo lo ven?. La verdad, para esta última parte me ha costado mucho pensar en cómo debería ser el final, ya que no pensaba en sí que esto llegara a ocurrir, pero ¿saben qué?, después de deliberar, decidí hacerlo de esta manera. Hay que pensar mucho si armas Cuatro Finales para una historia como ésta y tampoco pensaba que obtuviera tantos seguidores, por eso estoy sorprendido y agradezco a todos los que han seguido desde el comienzo "Sangre de Hermanos".**

 **Ahora, con respecto al Final Bueno o Oficial, muchos dirán si esto tiene algo que ver este final o les sonará con "El Heredero (Nueva Versión"), responderé a sus preguntas y diré que sí, el día de "No such luck" quedó en el olvido, como perdón por Athena y Chronos, además de que fue perdonado Abel y volvió con Caín a su tiempo y qué manera de terminar esto con la futura asunción de Lincoln como el próximo Emperador Hades :D. Obvio que esa parte, uniéndola con "El Heredero (Nueva Versión)" tuvo unos cambios para esta historia. Por otra parte, las voces que oyó Lucy y que la llevaron hasta el Medallón fueron las de los Dioses Gemelos, Hypnos y Thanatos :D.**

 **Bien, antes que nada y de publicar, les quiero mandar mis agradecimientos y gracias a todos los que han comentado, apoyado y hasta dado sus opiniones e ideas y van para:**

 *** Sir Crocodile222: Tranquilo que en esta última parte puse otra canción, pero más triste, jajajaja, soy malo XD, nah, es que me gusta mucho Evangelion :3. Muchas gracias por todo, en especial por las Armaduras Sapuris.**

 *** Metal-DragonGX: Jajajaja, a prepararse, porque mi OC también mandará saludos :3**

 *** Sam The Stormbringer.**

 *** Yafel-poo.**

 *** Jakobs-Snipper.**

 *** Tomoya Scarlet hakurei: A disfrutar de este último final :).**

 *** Dope17.**

 *** Adriana Valkyrie.**

 *** imperialwar1234: Muchas gracias por las ideas que me has mandado para esta historia :).**

 *** Fipe2: Gracias, amigo, suerte para vos también :D.**

 *** braunidechocolate.**

 *** Guest: Jajajaja, bueno, con respecto a tu review en "¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?", sí, lo admito, quedé bastante tocado al respecto con toda esa sorpresa, pero no solo yo, sino también muchos otros fans, pero igualmente las cosas han vuelto a la normalidad, ellos siguen teniendo a sus Waifus como Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Leni y el Loudcest no morirá :). Ya que me lo preguntas, la verdad no soy de esa clase de gente que tiene Waifus, aunque bueno, me encanta Leni, pero en sí amo a todos los personajes :).**

 *** Pirata: Así es como todo termina, Camarada :3.**

 ***GennaiArakida-XIV**

 *** El Caballero de las antorchas.**

 *** Gans Lawton.**

 *** Coven.**

 **También le mando saludos a Terrariopad, Apple Spikey Shy, Fabiobronyapplespikeyshy, jackson-draggnel, Anin, Anon, csantiagoburban, El Rudo, Guest Ninja, Eien no hiryu, Gonzox-kun, El Cazador Argentino y Doce Espadas.**

 **Y antes de irme, les dejo un rato con Alexander.**

 **[Alexander se encuentra esperando al OC de Metal-DragonGX, pero al ver que no llega, se queda leyendo uno de sus libros y justo aparece Leni].**

 **Leni: Mi Ángel de la Muerte, ¿qué haces aquí?.**

 **Alexander la abraza y la besa en los labios.**

 **Alexander: Mein Fraudlein, luces tan hermosa como todos los días. Y con respecto a tu pregunta, sigo esperando al OC de Metal-DragonGX pero nunca ha aparecido, llevo más de 18 horas esperando, creo que se asustó, je, ¿quién se enfrentaría a mí?. Alexander de Mefistófeles, la Estrella Celeste del Liderazgo y la Reencarnación del Dios del Tiempo Kairos. La verdad no quería darle una paliza a ese pobre Doctor Rex, solo asustarlo y tal vez arrojarlo al Inframundo por un ratito pero veo que se asustó. Bueno, creo que le enviaré un mensaje con una canasta de frutas y listo. Además tengo otros asuntos que atender, en especial salir contigo, Mi Palomita.**

 **Leni: Awwww, eres tan romántico, vayamos a nuestra cita.**

 **Alexander: Tus deseos son órdenes para mí.**

 **[Acto seguido, el joven despliega sus Alas Negras y con Leni en sus brazos parten hacia su cita].**

 **Jajajaja, así es mi OC y otros tantos más que tengo. Pero bueno, antes de irme, les anuncio lo siguiente:**

 *** Posiblemente haya secuela, pero no quiero andar dando fechas, ya que tengo otros proyectos que terminar.**

 *** Si quieren ver más aventuras de The Loud House, pueden ir también a Wattpad, allí tengo una historia llamada "Sobreviviendo en la Casa Loud".**

 *** Además de hacer con The Loud House y "El Código Da Vinci", por ahí también haga una historia de esta serie con Sailor Moon, pero lo voy a pensar más a fondo para la trama :).**

 **Así que bueno, Camaradas, espero que les guste este último final, nos estamos viendo en demás proyectos e historias, cuídense y que tengan un buen comienzo de semana para todos :D.**

 **Ah y antes que nada, una última cosa, Alex, tienes que responder al review de Coven en mi otro fic llamado "Historias del Pasado".**

 **[Sale Alexander de uno de sus Portales]**

 **Alexander: Por supuesto, Camarada: Bueno, Coven, con respecto a tu pregunta, si Leni y yo tenemos una hija o un hijo, según mis visiones del Futuro, tendremos una hija llamada Natasha, ella llevará el nombre de mi hermana mayor :). Gracias por la pregunta, amigo y sí, con Leni estoy muy feliz, ella y su ternura son las que calmaron las Llamas de furia que hacían arder mi cuerpo y alma :). Montana, ¿despides el capítulo final por última vez?.**

 **Yo: Sí, así es, Camarada :). Nos estaremos viendo en futuros proyectos, ya que desde ahora hasta Agosto o Septiembre estaré ocupado con varios asuntos, tanto de la Facultad como otros fanfics, por lo cual le daré un descanso al Loudcest pero cuando vuelva, jejeje, agárrense porque vendré con nuevas historias de amor entre Lincoln y sus hermanas, además de varias secuelas como la de "El Viaje" y "Saint Loud-Simpsons: Episodio G: Asesinos" :D.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Agradecimientos:** **La verdad estoy sorprendido, emocionado por tanto apoyo con este proyecto de "Sangre de Hermanos", la verdad no estaba muy seguro si lo haría o no, pero jamás creí que llegara tanta gente a leerlo y comentar, debo admitir que me siento feliz de pertenecer a esta comunidad y lamento mucho si algunas historias tienen errores como lo de los diálogos, les juro que jamás me había pasado en otros proyectos, suena raro, pero lo iré arreglando.**

 **Muchos han estado comentando sobre la secuela o Spin-Off, Spin-Off no será lo que se viene, sino más la "secuela", la cual transcurrirá 10 años después de la Saga de Hades, Obertura del Cielo y "El Heredero: Nueva Versión", la cual será llamada esta historia "Saint Simpsons-Louds: Episodio G: Asesinos", cuya fecha de estreno será para el 1 de Septiembre de este año, ojo, tal vez me adelante o pueda que no, pero ya lo iré viendo más a fondo.**

 **¿De qué tratará esta secuela?: Después de los acontecimientos ocurridos en la "Saga de Hades", "Next Dimension" y agregando "Obertura del Cielo", los Santos de Oro han vuelto a la vida y de regreso al Santuario, donde la vida continúa su camino, Lincoln es el nuevo Emperador Hades pero a su vez éste lucha a favor de Athena junto con los nuevos aliados, pero una terrible amenaza, la cual proviene de otra Dimensión, lleva a que los Caballeros Dorados y sus amigos se enfrenten a la Athena de aquel Futuro Distópico, Chaos Athena o Athena del Caos y al Patriarca, Aiolos Alterno (El Aiolos de Sagitario Malvado).**

 **Lo he pensado demasiado y ahora se viene esta futura historia, pero por ahora me tomaré este mes de Julio para descansar, ir adelantando otros proyectos y ver si este año veo cosplays de The Loud House para el evento de anime que se viene a finales de este mismo. Ojala ocurra, ya en EEUU los hay pero aquí no :(.**

 **Por otro lado, quiero agradecer a todos los que han comentado, tal vez para algunos el verdadero final sea el triste, pero como dije anteriormente, está en la libre elección de los lectores escoger el que más les guste :).**

 **Muchas gracias a todos:**

 *** Sir Crocodile222. (Gracias, Camarada, ahora a prepararse, porque la historia que se viene en Septiembre será más atrapante :D)**

 *** Sam The Stormbringer. (Jajajaja, ¿viste que las garras de Alex son la tortura sobre la pizarra D:? Nunca hay que hacerlo enojar XD y mira que ni se le acerca Phantasos).**

 *** Dope 17.**

 *** Tomoya Scarlet hakurei.**

 *** Banghg (O_O Aún sigo sorprendido, estoy como Luna cuando vio a su ídolo Mick en "La Casa Musical").**

 **Y así es como despido, muchas gracias a todos y en especial por saludarme por mi cumpleaños, les mando mis agradecimientos y que la pasen bien. Como siempre digo: Nos vemos en futuras historias y proyectos.**

 **¡Nos vemos en Agosto! :D.**


End file.
